Amicus Draconis 2nd Cycle: Cycle of the Snake
by YamatosLair
Summary: Harry packte Malfoy's Kopf mit beiden Händen und drückte ihn mit aller Kraft von sich weg. „Das war's!" fauchte er. „Du lässt in Zukunft deine verdammten Hände von mir oder es ist das letzte Mal, dass du welche gehabt hast."
1. Prolog: Trailer 1 und ReviewAntworten

Wenn du direkt zum ersten Kapitel willst, dann klick bitte aufs nächste Chapter :)

* * *

_da will wer was!_

_ein bote des rival königreiches überbrachte euch folgende botschaft:_

_zu den waffen!_

_sie greifen an!_

_die schlacht hat begonnen!_

_schärf die krallen, freddy!_

_lass uns trailern, georgie!_

Ein Bild erscheint: Grelles Licht, offensichtlich magischer Natur strahlt dir mitten ins Gesicht, und du siehst bunte Formen tanzen, auch noch als du deine schmerzenden Augen geblendet schließt. Als du sie langsam wieder öffnest, erkennst du, dass du dich in einem sehr engen, völlig kahlen Raum befindest, dessen Umrisse du nicht wirklich erkennen kannst, da das grelle Licht dir immer noch in die Augen strahlt. Als du dich mit einer unkontrollierten Bewegung abwendest, und dabei beinahe das Gleichgewicht verlierst - du zitterst - siehst du vor dir eine schattenhafte Gestalt huschen, die jede deiner Bewegungen imitiert, und langsam wird deinem umnebelten Geist klar, dass die Wand, die sich vor dir befindet, ein Spiegel sein muss...

_oops, tschuldigung, war reine absicht_

_halt halt, erst die formalitäten_

_in einem rechtsstaat beginnt man immer mit den formalitäten_

_und wir leben doch in einem rechtsstaat_

_nicht wahr, minister fudge?_

_also fürs protokoll_

VOLLSTÄNDIGER NAME:

Amicus Draconis 2nd Cycle - Cycle of the Snake... Amicus Draconis zweiter Zyklus - Zyklus der Schlange

VERBRECHEN:

Eine Harry Potter Fanfiction sein. Mit Charakteren, die der großen JKRowling gehören, und Warner Bros. und dem Bloomsbury Verlag.

RASSE:

_häh?_

_muss das nicht rating heißen?_

das Rating ist R, also geeignet ab 16 Jahren

REINBLUT, HALBBLUT, ODER MUGGLE BLUT:

_diese frage muss neu im protokoll sein wunder_

_bei einer fanfiction funktioniert sie jedenfalls nicht._

_eine ff hat keine rasse, sondern bloß einen autor, und der heißt immer noch yamato_

_nur seine mailaddy hat sich geändert, die ist jetzt Draco4_AT_gmx_PUNKT_de _

URTEIL:

_hey moment, gab doch noch gar keine verhandlung_

DAS HIER IST DIE VERHANDLUNG. DER ANGEKLAGTE IST SCHULDIG UND WIRD ZUR HÖCHSTSTRAFE VERURTEILT. DIE SITZUNG IST GESCHLOSSEN.

_hey fred_

_ja george?_

_kommt mir das nur so vor, oder lief das früher nicht alles etwas anders?_

_lief es das_

* * *

Für Cycle of the Snake gibt's gleich 2 Trailer:

Trailer 1 (Der Sylvester - Mitternachts - spoilerfreie fürs Kapitel 13 - Trailer)

Trailer 2 (Die vollständige - mich gibt's erst, wenn Kapitel 13 fertig ist - Fassung)

* * *

Dunkler Bildschirm. In Zeitlupe sehen wir, wie eine einzelne Blume durchs Bild fällt, es ist eine weiße Rose. Es folgen weitere Blumen, in weiß oder zartrosa, Rosen, Nelken, Gänseblümchen und bald sind es zu viele, um sie alle zu erkennen. Die Blumen wirbeln durch die Luft, und landen auf einer steinernen Treppe, und nun sehen wir auch die Hände, die sie werfen, es sind die Hände zweier kleiner Mädchen.

Hinter den beiden Blumenmädchen kommt das Brautpaar. Percy Weasley trägt einen etwas steifen Anzug, und bemüht sich, eine würdevolle Miene aufzusetzen, was ihm nicht so ganz gelingen will, da er ständig zu seiner Angetrauten hinüberlinst, und dabei knallrot im Gesicht wird. Penelope's weißes Brautkleid ist eher schlicht, und sehr geschmackvoll. Anstatt teuren Schmucks trägt sie Blüten im Haar.

Das Brautpaar steigt eine Treppe hinunter, gefolgt von Ginny, der Brautjungfer. Wir können jetzt sehen, dass wir uns vor einem großen Gebäude befinden, vermutlich dem Ministerium. Die Kamera schwenkt durch die Menge, und wir sehen viele bekannte Gesichter. Molly und Arthur haben alle beide Tränen in den Augen, während die Weasley Jungen übers ganze Gesicht strahlen, applaudieren, und Reis werfen - Fred und George zielen dabei natürlich auf Percy, und einige der Reiskörner explodieren - allerdings nur um bunte Funken zu versprühen.

Als Penny ihren Brautstrauß hebt, huscht Hermione zwischen Harry und Ron hindurch nach vorne, wo sich bereits einige Mädchen und Frauen versammelt haben. Außer ihr und Ginny sind unter anderem noch Katie, Angelina, und Alicia dabei. Fred und George springen dazwischen, und machen ebenfalls Anstalten, den Strauß zu fangen, werden aber von den Mädchen lachend zurückgeschubst.

Lucius: (Stimme eingeblendet) Wir leben in schwierigen Zeiten, meine Freunde, und unsere jetzige Regierung verschließt die Augen davor.

Plötzlich reißt ein ohrenbetäubender Knall durch das Lachen und Jubeln der Menge, wir hören eine mächtige Explosion, gefolgt von verzweifelten Schreien. Eine Panik bricht aus, alle rennen durcheinander. Die Schreie werden leiser und die Szene blendet langsam ins Schwarz über.

Lucius: (Stimme eingeblendet) Aber Probleme verschwinden nicht dadurch, dass man die Hände in den Schoß legt!

Vor dem Ministerium steht nun ein etwas ratloser Cornelius Fudge mit einigen weiteren Ministern. Sie werden von einer Schar Reporter bedrängt, darunter auch Rita Skeeter. Die Reporter überhäufen die Minister mit Fragen.

Reporter: Wie wird das Ministerium auf diese Anschläge reagieren? Weiß man schon, wer dahinter steckt? Wann werden Sie endlich etwas unternehmen?

Fudge: (nervös) Ich versichere Ihnen, dass wir alles unter Kontrolle haben. Mit dieser Panikmache machen Sie alles nur noch schlimmer!

Lucius: (Stimme eingeblendet) Schwierigkeiten lösen sich nicht von selbst, wenn man den Kopf in den Sand steckt!

Dumbledore, und Amos Diggory sitzen in Dumbledore's Büro, ihre Gesichter äußerst besorgt.

Diggory: Ich fürchte, wir können nur mit wenig Unterstützung aus dem Ministerium rechnen. Aber ich kann Ihnen versichern, dass Sie auf mich, und die Aurori zählen können. Wir wissen, was da draußen geschieht - wir haben zuviel Schreckliches erlebt...seine Stimme zittert leicht, und er senkt den Blick.

Dumbledore: Wenn die Phoenix Order und die DFDL zusammenarbeiten können, bringt uns das einen großen Schritt weiter. Wir müssen nur sehr vorsichtig sein, Fudge darf auf keinen Fall davon erfahren.

Lucius: (Stimme eingeblendet) Krisen lassen sich nicht wegdebattieren!

Sirius Black und Remus Lupin stehen in Remus' Wohnzimmer vor dem Kamin.

Remus: Voldemort zieht seine Anhänger zusammen, aber auch wir sind nicht untätig geblieben. Mit etwas Glück werden Hagrid und Mme Maxime verhindern, dass er die Riesen auf seine Seite bekommt. Und jetzt, wo Diggory das Department of Magical Law Enforcement übernommen hat, haben wir damit auch die Dark Force Defense League. Außerdem will Diggory neue Verträge mit den Dementoren abschließen, um zu verhindern, dass sie überlaufen.

Sirius: Ich glaube nicht, dass wir die Dementoren auf unserer Seite halten können. Ich glaube nicht einmal, dass es besonders erstrebenswert ist.

Lucius: (Stimme eingeblendet) Genug geredet - jetzt ist Handeln angesagt! Genug Zeit verschwendet - lasst uns bewahren, was uns lieb und teuer ist!

Lucius Malfoy steht in einem großen Saal, vor einer jubelnden Menschenmenge. Viele der Zuschauer tragen Rosetten, oder Anstecker, und schwenken Fähnchen. An der Wand hängen überall Plakate mit Lucius Malfoy's lächelndem Gesicht. Spätestens jetzt wird uns klar, dass dies eine Veranstaltung zum Wahlkampf ist, und Lucius offensichtlich die Absicht hat, der neue Minister of Magic zu werden.

Lucius: Wenn unser werter Herr Zaubereiminister in all den Jahren nicht gelernt hat, seinen Job zu machen, so ist es an der Zeit für ihn beiseite zu treten und jemandem Platz zu machen, der die Dinge in die Hand nimmt!

Begeisterter Jubel in der Menge. Die Kamera zoomt auf ein Wahlplakat zu, und als sie zurückfährt, hat die Szene gewechselt, und das Plakat hängt in einer dunklen Straße. Arthur Weasley steht daneben, ein uns nicht bekannter Mann redet auf ihn ein.

Unbekannter: Sie wissen, was geschieht, wenn Malfoy diese Wahl gewinnt, er wird dem Dunklen Lord Tür und Tor öffnen. Ich beschwöre Sie, treten Sie gegen ihn an. Fudge hat nicht die geringste Chance, aber Sie könnten...

Arthur: Was wissen Sie darüber?

Unbekannter: Genug!

Der Mann schiebt den Ärmel hoch, und zeigt Arthur das Dunkle Mal auf seinem Arm.

Szenenwechsel: Eine Besprechung der Phoenix Order an einem geheimen Versammlungsort.

McGonagall: (besorgt) Wir müssen um jeden Preis verhindern, dass Malfoy diese Wahl gewinnt, und dem Dunklen Lord den Weg bereitet.

Snape: (ironisch) Wollen wir unsere Stimmen nicht Fudge geben? Er ist sicher ein sehr viel geeigneter Kandidat.

McGonagall: (zögernd) Professor Dumbledore, haben Sie jemals daran gedacht...

Dumbledore: (bestimmt) Ich danke Ihnen für Ihr Vertrauen in meine Fähigkeiten, Minerva, aber meine Aufgaben liegen auf einem anderen Gebiet. Wir müssen einen anderen Weg finden, um Malfoy aufzuhalten.

Szenenwechsel: Eine Gefängniszelle in Azkaban. Istave Lestrange unterhält sich mit einem unbekannten Besucher.

Unbekannter: Ich bringe leider keine guten Neuigkeiten. Laut der Wahlprognosen liegt Malfoy immer noch vorn.

Lestrange (kalt lächelnd): Oh nein, mein lieber Schwiegersohn wird nicht den ganzen Ruhm für sich einheimsen. Das werde ich zu verhindern wissen!

Szenenwechsel zu Malfoy Manor. In einem dunklen, nur von Kerzen erleuchteten Raum liegt Draco Malfoy inmitten eines Bannkreises auf dem Boden. Er hebt den Kopf, als er ein Geräusch hört, und erblickt seinen Vater, der soeben das Zimmer betreten hat.

Lucius: (süffisant) Du solltest mit solchen Ritualen lieber vorsichtig sein, Draco, nicht dass dir noch ein Missgeschick passiert.

Draco: Hör endlich auf, mich wie einen kleinen Jungen zu behandeln, Vater! Ich bin bereit für die Gemeinschaft unseres Meisters!

Szenenwechsel zu Hogwarts: Dumbledore, Snape und Draco Malfoy in Snape's Büro.

Dumbledore: Mr. Malfoy, haben Sie mir etwas zu sagen?

Draco: (schüttelt den Kopf) Nein, Professor!

Snape: (wütend) Ist das alles? Sie werden beschuldigt, schwarzmagische Rituale durchgeführt zu haben! Ist Ihnen eigentlich klar in welchen Schwierigkeiten Sie stecken?

Draco: Das sind alles Lügen! Ich habe Feinde an dieser Schule.

Szenenwechsel: Penelope in Nahaufnahme - sie trägt die Uniform einer Aurora. In der Hand hält sie eine Schriftrolle.

Penelope: Mr. Malfoy, Sie sind hiermit festgenommen. Ich mache Sie darauf aufmerksam, dass alles was Sie sagen, gegen Sie verwendet werden kann.

Szenenwechsel: Penelope und Draco gehen die Treppen zur Eingangstür von Hogwarts hinunter, gefolgt von Dumbledore und Snape. Draco's Hände sind auf dem Rücken gefesselt, er blickt stur geradeaus und hat einen gleichgültigen Gesichtsausdruck aufgesetzt. Aus allen Ecken beobachten Schüler die Geschehnisse, einige aufgeregt tuschelnd, einige mitleidig, andere starr vor Schreck. Auch Harry, Ron und Hermione sehen der Gruppe hinterher.

Hermione: (entschlossen) Wir kriegen schon raus, was da wirklich passiert ist!

Szenenwechsel: Lucius' Gesicht in Nahaufnahme, er ist sehr wütend.

Lucius: (zornentbrannt) Dieser Versuch, meine Karriere zu ruinieren, wird Ihnen nicht weiterhelfen, Dumbledore. Wer hätte jemals gedacht, dass Sie zu solchen Mitteln greifen! Ich werde mich weder von Ihnen, noch von Ihren albernen Verschwörungen unterkriegen lassen.

Szenenwechsel: Lucius spricht zu einer weiteren Menschenmenge, diesmal vor den Toren des Ministeriums. Es scheint eine Art Demonstration zu sein, denn abgesehen von den Ansteckern und den Rosetten schweben Spruchbänder über den Köpfen der Menschen. Sie tragen Aufschriften, wie "Befreit Draco Malfoy!" oder "Draco ist unschuldig", aber auch "Mord im Namen des Gesetzes" und "Nieder mit Azkaban" Wir sehen außerdem dass einige Bodyguards in grünen Roben um Lucius herumstehen, er hat inzwischen wohl eine Spezial-Schutztruppe.

Lucius: (Stimme eingeblendet) Ich werde euch nicht mit schönen Worten vertrösten!

Szenenwechsel nach Hogwarts. Dumbledore's Büro in völliger Dunkelheit, die Kamera fährt ein Bücherregal entlang. Eine Hand taucht aus dem Nichts auf und beginnt, die Bücher zu untersuchen. Fawkes, der auf seiner Stange sitzt, öffnet ein Auge, um es dann offenbar beruhigt wieder zu schließen, und den Kopf unter den Flügel zu stecken. Die Hand verschwindet wieder, aber kurze Zeit später ist ein leises Rumpeln und Rascheln zu hören, als ob etwas durchsucht würde.

Lucius: (Stimme eingeblendet) Ich werde euch nicht mit leeren Versprechungen abspeisen!

Szenenwechsel nach Diagon Alley. Es scheint ein Tag kurz vor Schulbeginn zu sein, die Straße ist voller Menschen. Überall laufen Hogwarts Schüler herum, betrachten die Schaufenster, oder kommen vollbepackt aus Geschäften. Alles wirkt normal, aber zwei Dinge fallen uns auf, zum einen, die Aurori, welche die Straße patrouillieren, zum anderen ein scharlachrotes Abzeichen mit dem Buchstaben M, das einige Hexen und Zauberer auf den Umhängen tragen. Hermione steht mit Ron und Harry vor einem Buchladen. Auch auf ihrem Umhang befindet sich der scharlachrote Buchstabe, auf denen der Jungen allerdings nicht.

Lucius: (Stimme eingeblendet) Nein! Was ich tun werde, ist euch die Wahrheit zu sagen!

Szenenwechsel nach Azkaban. Draco sitzt in seiner Zelle auf seinem Bett, er hat die Arme um die Knie gelegt, und zittert unkontrolliert. Sein Gesicht ist noch blasser als sonst, mit tiefen Ringen unter den Augen, und eingefallenen Wangen. Seine Haare sind länger geworden, stumpf und zerzaust hängen sie ihm ins Gesicht.

Lucius: (Stimme eingeblendet) Weil es sonst kein anderer tut!

Szenenwechsel - in nahezu völlige Dunkelheit. Maskierte Gestalten - Death Eaters stehen im Halbkreis um Lord Voldemort, dessen Augen unter seiner Maske rot glühen. Eine der Gestalten tritt vor, und überreicht Voldemort ein Kästchen. Voldemort öffnet es, und hebt den Inhalt hoch - es ist ein sehr altes, schon ziemlich mitgenommenes Buch.

Lucius: (Stimme eingeblendet) Denn ein Problem zu lösen, liebe Freunde, bedeutet, nicht die Augen zu schließen, nicht den Kopf in den Sand zu stecken, und nicht die Hände in den Schoß zu legen!

Szenenwechsel zum Ministerium. Lucius Malfoy sitzt in seinem Büro, zurückgelehnt in seinem Sessel, und sieht sich seine Wahlkampfrede in einem Pensieve an. Die Kamera fährt immer näher an das Pensieve, bis sie nur noch Lucius' lächelndes Gesicht einfängt

Lucius: Mein Name ist Lucius Malfoy, und ich werde die Probleme lösen! Schenken Sie mir Ihr Vertrauen.

Das Bild verschwimmt. Im Pensieve erscheinen langsam die Worte:

Amicus Draconis - 2nd Cycle - Cycle of the Snake

Part 14 coming 2003 to your favorite Radiostation

* * *

arrgh!

was arrgh?

es fehlt so viel!

was hast du erwartet? seufz

wir mussten die ganzen love-stories draußen lassen

und auch einige wichtige charaktere

damit wir nicht spoilen

aber wenn die erste staffel rum ist, gibt's noch nen trailer

versprochen!

jetzt müssen wir erstmal yamato kräftig antreiben,

dass er die erste staffel zuende bringt!

ich will ein happy end!

ich will lieber ein ganz tragisches!

happy!

tragisch!

happy!

tragisch!

all your base are belong to us hehe

* * *

-

Antworten auf Reviews und Fred/George Interview:

alle: Danke für eure vielen vielen lieben Reviews knuddel, und Mails, und Fanarts und vor allen allen Dingen, danke für eure Geduld. Der Yama freut sich wahnsinnig darüber, dass es nach zwei langen Jahren immer noch soviele Leute gibt, die diese Endlos - Story lesen, und damit lachen, weinen, und vor Spannung mitfiebern können.

Eigentlich wollte ich schon vor einem Jahr mit dem ersten Zyklus fertig sein, aber leider hab ich doch sehr viel mehr Zeit gebraucht, als ursprünglich geplant. seufz Allzulange kann es jetzt aber wirklich nicht mehr dauern, bis "Cycle of the Snake" beginnt, denn "Cycle of the Badger" ist inzwischen schon beim 12. Teil angelangt. Sobald ich mit dem 13ten fertig bin, kann es hier nahtlos mit Kapitel 14 weitergehen.

So und jetzt, Bühne frei für Fred und George, die hocken hier nämlich schon in den Startlöchern, und haben uns auch ein paar winzigkleine Neujahrsspoiler mitgebracht:

Fred und George schubsen den Yama von der Bühne und kommen ins Scheinwerferlicht gehüpft.

sind da leser?

ja, und sie sind alle besoffen

weil sie ad lesen?

nein, weil gestern sylvester war

ach so

und ich dachte schon, man muss besoffen sein, um ad zu ertragen

nein, muß man nicht

aber es hilft -)

sooooo in die runde gugg dann wollen wir mal anfangen euch vollzulabern

harry stirbt

was?

harry stirbt und ron heiratet professor mcgonagall

und hermione verwandelt sich in einen snitch, wird aus versehen von fang gefressen, der sich

daraufhin in ein superhirn verwandelt, und die imageberatung für tante voldie übernimmt.

genau!

aber vielleicht sollten wir unseren besoffenen lesern auch ein paar dinge sagen, die WIRKLICH passieren!

zum beispiel, dass CotS keine 13 kapitel haben wird, wie CotB sondern 22 kapitel.

das is echt, jetzt!

und danach kommt CotE mit 10 kapiteln und CotL mit 7 kapiteln

und dann isses fertig

ooooh, ich seh grad, wie unsere leser sich noch mehr alk hinter die birne kippen

52 kapitel, wie ist denn das zu ertragen?

na, wenn ihr's bis jetzt überlebt habt, überlebt ihr's auch weiter!

immerhin sind die originalbücher auch ned gerade kurz

und da wir schon bei den büchern sind, wie sieht's denn aus mit ad und band 5?

dazu können wir euch sagen loslaber, alles was in ad nach band 4 passiert, ist AU.

das yamaviech hat für das etwas anderes geplant, und das mit der prophezeihung hat er auch anders geplant, und eine andere dada lehrerin und narcissa lestrange wird nicht plötzlich in narcissa black umgetauft.

das heißt aber nicht, dass die ganzen leute, die in band 5 neu auftauchen, im ad universum nicht existieren

den phoenix order leutz werden wir bestimmt mal begegnen, so tonks, oder so

und dolores umbridge ist so herrlich fies, die muss man haben

ursprünglich wollte der yama einen nebenchara zu seinem ministeriums- bösewicht ausbauen

ludo bagman, vielleicht g.

aber die umbridge bietet sich einfach an

auch die zaubersprüche, die in band 5 neu auftauchen, gibt es natürlich in ad

bis auf die sprüche, die hier schon anders sind

silencium

genau, bei uns heißt es silencium

in kapitel 1 haben die ghost riders den kiddies die stimmen damit geklaut

aber in band 5 heißt es silencio

und wegen den ortsbeschreibungen von 's, ministerium, grimmauld place 12 etc.

kann sein, das die auch übernommen werden, falls diese orte denn eine rolle spielen werden.

mal sehen

ich seh da was anderes, fred

was denn, george?

viele viele leserbriefe

okay, kommen wir zu den leserbriefen

da sind noch ein paar interessante sachen drin

und dann verraten wir euch zum schluss noch ein geheimnis

Okay, hier schreibt die Meerjungfrau Aquila, dass sie unseren Trailer cool findet. Das freut uns natürlich gewaltig. Wir mögen den Trailer auch, nur der Yama ist nie mit was zufrieden seufz er hätte so gern endlich was über die Love Stories verraten, aber nein...Keine Spoiler!

Aquila will wissen: Spielt CotS zeitlich vor oder nach CotB?

ja.

davor oder danach?

ja.

okay, liebe aquila, wenn du vorher nicht verwirrt warst, dann bist du's jetzt auf alle fälle.

und wir sperren den yama ein, damit er schnell weiterschreibt, und du des raffen kannst.

WEITER WEITER WEITER, schreibt uns die Lady Rowena und sie mag Yamato's Schreibstil. Da wird der Yama noch ganz eingebildet, wenn wir ihm nicht immer eins auf die Nase geben. Der Lady Rowena sollen wir jedenfalls einen Handkuß überreichen.

schmatz, mylady

und nochmal schmatz

Die Rahel findet den Trailer auch gut! freu Maseltov und Shalom, liebe Rahel, und immer her mit dem Feuer, denn wenn du keins machst, machen wir eins, aber lieber ned unter Yama's Hintern, denn auf dem muß er ja sitzen, wenn er schreibt.

vielleicht lieber rund um seinen schreibtisch, dass er ned vom pc wegkann eg

Und wenn ham wir denn da wieder? Die Schokoladia! Ach nee, die Vanillia, der das Wasser im Munde zusammenläuft. Uns auch, denn immer wenn wir deinen Namen lesen, kriegen wir Hunger auf was Süßes. Her mit den Tofifee!

Ein Tyrande im Blutrausch? Ganz genau, Fred, ein Tyrande ist ein gefährliches Monster, vor dem man sich in acht nehmen muß. Ganz besonders in Neumondnächten kann man es manchmal irre lachen hören.

muharharharhar

Ein riesenlanger Brief von Feary. Nicht Fairy aus dem Feenland, nein, die gefährliche Feary, vor der fürchtet sich sogar das Tyrande. Und ihr Plan ist gleich noch viel furchtbarer, sie will den Yama zum Präsidenten machen. hilfe

Wenn du neugierig auf Lucius und Draco bist, können wir dir erzählen, dass die beiden auch im zweiten Zyklus düstere Intrigen spinnen, und Fäden ziehen werden. Wobei Draco das Intrigenspinnen erst lernen wird, sozusagen eine nette kleine Entwicklung vom weinerlichen Buch Draco, hin zu dem gerissenen Ränkeschmieder in der AD Zukunft. Aber wir wollen mal nicht zuviel verraten.

oh und jkr kann man immer brauchen, sie hat uns schließlich erfunden

Konnichi wa, Kazumi Hidaka. O genki desu ka? mal höflich tu, und verbeug Ein Fan freu Wir haben einen Fan! Und wir wären auch gespannt, wie's weitergeht, wenn wir's ned schon wüssten.

Diamonddust3 hust Nein, wir haben keine Stauballergie hust Bring uns ein paar Diamanten mit, die können wir immer brauchen. Und dann richten wir dem Yama auch aus, dass er nen tollen Schreibstil hat, und das du gespannt bist, wie ein Gummiband.

Da ist noch jemand, der dem Yama am liebsten ein Feuer unterm Hintern machen will, nämlich die Cass. Und sie hat außerdem einen Haufen Fragen, die man vielleicht ein bißchen beantworten kann. Wer mit wem was hat, können wir leider ned sagen, da musst du noch das Ende vom abwarten. Was Dumbledore plant? Natürlich will er verhindern, dass Voldemort an die Macht kommt. Wer Minister wird? Auf jeden Fall nicht der Riesensquid! Warum die alle für Draco demonstrieren? Weil sie glauben, dass er unschuldig ist! Du siehst, mit der Antwort auf jede Frage kommen wieder viele neue Fragen.

oda vielleicht liegts auch nur daran, dass wir so fies sind.

wir machen dem yama jedenfalls ein feuer unter dem hintern, damit er endlich einen kommentar zum todesengel abgibt.

Das ist wohl ein Trailer! Trailer, Trailer, Trailer mit den füßen aufstamp und herumplärr Die Liz ist fies!

aber da steht ja auch, sie ist eine fiese hexe, george!

Okay, dann darf sie fies sein. Und was Penelope angeht, müssen wir Klappe halten, aber in CotB kam schon mal was dazu, ganz versteckt, natürlich. Wirf nochmal einen Blick in Folge 7, falls du's genau wissen willst.

alle briefe durch?

yep, alle durch

dann kommen wir jetzt zu dem geheimnis, das wir euch verraten wollen

und jetzt sollten liz und aquila besonders die ohren spitzen

die wollten das nämlich wissen

es geht darum, wann CotS spielt

vor CotB? nach CotB? während CotB?

alles zusammen!

Die Story beginnt noch während der Bücher, schlängelt sich durchs 5-7. Schuljahr, macht zwischendurch den einen oder anderen Ausflug in die Gegenwart, taucht ein in die ferne Vergangenheit, beleuchtet alles aus anderen Perspektiven, und erzählt schließlich die Geschichte von CotB da weiter, wo sie aufgehört hat.

sie ist ein bißchen wie hogwarts selbst,

alles bewegt sich sehr viel umeinander herum,

und nichts bleibt da, wo es sein sollte.

deshalb kann man sie nicht einfach der reihe nach erzählen!

viel spaß!

euer gred und euer forge und euer yamato, den wir vor seinem pc festgebunden haben!


	2. 14: Sprung from my only Hate I A

_**January 1999, Gegenwart**_

Du hast alles zerstört, was ich einmal war...

Mein Weg war so klar und deutlich wie ein Spiegel, der die Zukunft zeigt, doch du hast ihn in tausend Stücke zerbrochen. Von dem Tag an, als wir uns zum ersten Mal begegnet sind, gab es kein Zurück mehr zu meinem alten Leben. Du hast es mir zur Hölle gemacht!

Niemals zuvor hab' ich mit solcher Leidenschaft gehasst, und niemals zuvor hat mich ein anderer so tief in meinem Inneren berührt.

Und es wird auch nie wieder geschehen...

Ich wollte dich zerstören und dabei habe ich mich selbst zerstört. Ich wollte dich zu Boden werfen, dich zerschmettern, dich in Stücke reißen, dich leiden sehen, über dich herfallen, dich besitzen. Ich wollte, dass du ganz und gar mein bist!

Ich war von dir besessen und bin es noch! Von deinem Geruch, deinem Geschmack auf meinen Lippen, deinem heißen Atem auf meiner Haut. Von dem jadegrünen Funkeln deiner Augen... ein Licht, das ich zum Erlöschen bringen wollte mit meiner Finsternis.

Es ist mir nicht gelungen...

Es hat sich tief in meine Seele gebrannt, ein alles verzehrendes, alles verschlingendes Feuer. Und es wird immer weiter brennen, solange bis nichts mehr von mir übrig ist.

Du hast alles zerstört, was ich einmal war...

Harry Potter...

Mein Feind ... mein Rivale ... meine Nemesis

Mein Schicksal ... mein Fluch

Meine einzige Liebe...

-

* * *

- 

_**Opening Credits:**_

**_Disclaimer:_ **Die Charaktere und ihre Welt gehören nicht mir, sondern der großen Jo Rowling, dem Bloomsbury Verlag, und Warner Brothers. Wir Fanfic Schreiber leben von Reviews, nicht von Profit. Der Opening Song von _Cycle of the Snake _ist das _Sonett No 109_ von William Shakespeare, der Ending Song ist _Sleeping Sun_von Nightwish. Draco's erster Image Song ist _Verloren_ von Subway to Sally. Der Titel für Folge 14 ist ein Zitat aus Shakespeare's _Romeo & Juliet_. In manchen Archiven können allerdings einige Songtexte aus Copyrightgründen fehlen. Weitere Disclaimer folgen bei den Ending Credits.

**_Author:_** Yamato

**_Titel:_ **Amicus Draconis – 2nd Cycle: Cycle of the Snake – Part 14: Sprung from my only Hate I

Amicus Draconis – 2. Zyklus: Zyklus der Schlange – Teil 14: Aus einz'gem Hass entbrannt I

**_Rating:_ **PG-15 auf Britisch, FSK-16 auf Deutsch, R auf Amerikanisch. Sorry für's höhere Rating, aber Yama will bei ...hm... gewissen Szenen nicht jedes Wort umdrehen müssen. Immerhin läuft die Story jetzt schon seit über drei Jahren und damit solltet ihr eigentlich alle alt genug sein, oder?

**_Spoiler:_ **Ich hab' lang überlegt, wie ich mit OotP umgehe, (dasselbe Problem werd' ich im Juli mit HBP wieder haben seufz) und ich bin zu folgendem Ergebnis gekommen: Alle wichtigen Plots, die älter sind als OotP werd' ich nicht umschreiben, sonst gibt's nur Chaos. Kurz gesagt, Narcissa Lestrange wird nicht plötzlich Narcissa Black heißen, der Laden von Fred & George bleibt in Hogsmeade, und kommt nicht nach Diagon Alley, Sirius wird nicht plötzlich tot umfallen, und Umbridge wird nicht DADA Lehrerin im 5. Schuljahr etc. Im Prinzip verläuft das 5. Schuljahr bei mir bis auf wenige Ausnahmen komplett anders.

Diese Ausnahmen sind einige Storyplots, die zufällig mit Band 5 übereinstimmen. Zum Beispiel, dass Ron neuer Gryffindor Keeper wird, und Angelina Captain. Aber dass es so kommen könnte, haben wir eigentlich schon vor OotP vermutet und deshalb ist es nicht wirklich spektakulär.

Wisst ihr, was mich echt total überrascht hat? Dass Narcissa Malfoy und die geheimnisvolle Mrs. Lestrange tatsächlich Schwestern sind und sogar noch eine dritte Schwester haben, genau wie bei mir. Da ich leider nicht in Jo's Kopf reingucken kann und sie es auch ned nötig hat, aus FFs zu klauen, können wir mal wieder sehen, dass Autoren total unabhängig voneinander dieselben Ideen haben. Vielleicht haben wir wirklich alle ein gemeinsames Unterbewusstsein, wer weiß?

Mit meiner Theorie über Neville und den Memory Charm lieg' ich wohl falsch, jedenfalls gab's in OotP nichts dazu. Aber die Sache mit Trelawny's erster Prophezeiung ist bei Jo ganz ähnlich wie ich es auch geplant habe. Bisher hab' ich's nur in der Musicalfolge angedeutet, aber ihr werdet schon bald mehr darüber erfahren. (Ihr werdet über so einiges aus der Musicalfolge mehr erfahren g)

Die dritte Prophezeiung hab' ich auch schon eingeplant, aber da wird mir Jo wahrscheinlich wieder zuvorkommen. spekulier (Band 7 erscheint garantiert noch vor dem Ende von AD)

Okay, jetzt das, was ich aus Band 5 übernehme: Alle neuen Charaktere (Luna, Tonks, Umbridge, Amelia Bones) können theoretisch auch bei mir auftauchen. Das Design von St. Mungo's werd' ich ebenfalls übernehmen, sollte es eine Rolle spielen. Das Ministerium wohl so halb/halb, je nachdem wie's zusammenpasst. Die Gerichtsverhandlungen werden wohl auch ähnlich sein, aber wir haben ja schon in Band 4 erfahren, wie so eine Verhandlung ungefähr abläuft. Sollte ich im Laufe der Story sonst noch was übernehmen, dann schreib' ich's in die Credits zur jeweiligen Folge.

**_Warnings:_ **An erster Stelle mal Shônen Ai, denn Harry und Draco sind alles andere als brav. g Het Pairings gibt's natürlich auch, und vielleicht schaff ich es diesmal ein wenig von meinem Shôjo Ai Pairing rein zu bringen. Death – yep, leider werden sich wieder Charas von uns verabschieden. seufz Gewalt - nicht alles wird völlig harmlos sein, aber das kann man auch ned erwarten, wenn Tante Voldie und ihre Armeen Britannien erobern.

**_Summary:_ **Was wollt ihr denn noch? Hab' euch doch schon gnadenlos zugespoilert. hüpf

**_Fortsetzung:_ **Episode 1 von 22 oder Episode 14 von 52. Sucht's euch raus g **_Feedback:_ **Nehm' ich immer gerne. Kommentare, Vorschläge, Lob und Kritik am besten in der Yahoo!Group oder an Draco4gmx.de 

Background: Alle Episodenguides und weiteren Backgroundinfos zur Story sowie Infos über Updates gibt's in derYahoo! Groupzu Amicus Draconis unter: http/de.groups.yahooPUNKTcom/group/AmicusDraconis

-

_O, never say that I was false of heart,_

_Though absence seem'd my flame to qualify!_

_As easy might I from my self depart_

_As from my soul, which in thy breast doth lie:_

_-_

_Oh, nie sollst Du mich falsch von Herzen heißen,_

_Schien schwach auch, da ich fern war, meine Glut._

_So leicht könnt ich vom eignen Selbst mich reißen,_

_Als von der Seele, die in deiner ruht._

_-_

_That is my home of love: if I have rang'd,_

_Like him that travels; I return again,_

_Just to the time, not with the time exchang'd_

_So that myself bring water for my stain._

_-_

_Dort ist der Liebe Heim. Irrt ich auch weit,_

_Getrieben hat mich's doch, zurückzueilen_

_Zu rechter Zeit, nicht anders durch die Zeit;_

_Selbst bring ich Tropfen, die mein Arges heilen._

_-_

_Never believe, though in my nature reign'd_

_All frailties that besiege all kinds of blood,_

_That it could so preposterously be stain'd_

_To leave for nothing all thy sum of good;_

_-_

_Beherrschen alle Fehler auch mein Ich,_

_In deren Bann jedwedes Menschenblut,_

_Doch für so urteilslos nicht halte mich,_

_Für Nichts zu opfern dich, das höchste Gut._

_-_

_For nothing this wide universe I call,_

_Save thou, my rose; in it thou art my all._

_-_

_Nichts ist dies weite Weltall meinem Sinn,_

_Du, meine Rose, bist mein Alles drin._

_-_

_-_

**Amicus Draconis**

**Second Cycle: Cycle of the Snake **

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Part 14: Sprung from my only Hate I

-

**_London, July 31st, 1991_**

Im Grunde genommen lief es alles auf eine äußerst simple Frage hinaus. Sollte er es tatsächlich wagen, einen Rennbesen mit nach Hogwarts zu schmuggeln?

Oder sollte er es lieber bleiben lassen?

Mit sehnsüchtigen Augen bestaunte er den brandneuen Nimbus 2000 im Schaufenster ... den frisch polierten Griff, das in einem satten warmen Rotbraun glänzende Holz des Stiels, die mit äußerster Präzision und Sorgfalt angeordneten Zweige. Natürlich war es Erstklässlern verboten, einen eigenen Rennbesen mitzunehmen und sicher hatte das auch seinen Sinn. Schließlich konnte man kleine Kinder, die keine Ahnung vom Besenfliegen hatten, ja die vielleicht noch nicht mal wussten wozu so ein Ding überhaupt gut war, nicht einfach so in der Gegend rumschwirren lassen.

Aber dass unter dieser Vorschrift auch diejenigen leiden mussten, die seit ihrem dritten Geburtstag auf einem Besen saßen, das war eine bodenlose Frechheit! _Impertinenz_, würde Vater dazu sagen.

Er schubste ein paar Kinder aus dem Weg, um einen besseren Blick zu bekommen und presste die Nase gegen die Fensterscheibe. Immer dasselbe! Man kriegt erst mit elf seinen Zauberstab, man darf sich in Hogwarts sein Haus nicht aussuchen, und jetzt darf man noch nicht mal einen eigenen Rennbesen haben. Und das alles nur wegen dieser blöden Mudblood Bälger! Die keine Ahnung von gar nichts haben und sich wahrscheinlich selbst in die Luft sprengen würden, wenn sie einen Zauberstab auch nur schief anguckten.

_Na, sollen sie doch! Dann müsste sich ein reinblütiger Zauberer mit einem Stammbaum bis ins Mittelalter wenigstens nicht mit solchem Gesocks rumärgern!_

Da er im Moment keine bessere Möglichkeit besaß, seinem Unmut Luft zu machen, musste er sich fürs erste damit begnügen, den zwei kleinen Mädchen neben ihm finstere Grimassen zu schneiden. Eingeschüchtert wichen die zwei kleinen Mädchen zurück und bedachten ihn mit ehrfürchtigen Blicken. Das wäre auch beinahe ein Grund gewesen, um wieder besserer Laune zu werden, wenn nicht...

"Spatz? Jetzt trödel' doch nicht so, wir müssen noch deinen Zauberstab und deine Schulroben kaufen!"

_Klasse! Vertrau auf Mutter, dass sie mir diesen glorreichen Augenblick ruiniert!_

Wieso konnte sie sich eigentlich keine besseren Spitznamen für ihn ausdenken? 'Mein kleiner Drache' zum Beispiel, das klang doch richtig angenehm. Aber auf solch originelle Ideen kam sie natürlich nicht.

_Oh nein, bitte nicht auch noch an die Hand! Bloß das nicht! Diese Schande ist ja nicht zu ertragen..._

Mit einem raschen Schritt zur Seite wich er der mütterlichen Bedrohung aus, reckte stolz die Nase in die Höhe, und bemühte sich verzweifelt, das Gekicher der zwei kleinen Mädchen hinter seinem Rücken zu ignorieren. Ein Malfoy stand schließlich über solchen Dingen. Ihm machte das gar nichts aus.

_Blöde Ziegen! Na wartet, wenn ich erst meinen Zauberstab habe, dann..._

Aber bevor es soweit war, würde er zuerst das wohl Schauderbarste und Grauenerregendste über sich ergehen lassen müssen, was man einem elfjährigen Jungen an einem schönen Sommertag in Diagon Alley antun konnte: Klamotten kaufen!

Stundenlanges Stillstehen, während irgendwelche Hexen aufgeregt schwatzend und raschelnd um einen herumwuselten, mit knubbeligen Fingern an einem herumzupften, und dabei mit allerlei seltsamen Messgeräten wedelten, die eher so aussahen, als könne man damit Hauselfen foltern. Einen Augenblick lang spielte er mit dem Gedanken einen richtig schönen Wutanfall zu bekommen, doch wenn Vater dabei war, wagte er es nicht, sich so aufzuführen. Außerdem, das mit dem neuen Rennbesen hätte er dann komplett vergessen können.

"Wir holen dich in einer halben Stunde wieder ab, Liebling. Sei schön brav!"

"Wieso kriegt der schon wieder neue Roben, und ich nicht! Das ist voll umpfair!"

"So benimmt sich eine Dame nicht, Lucy..."

Die Schritte seines Vaters, die vorwurfsvolle Stimme seiner Mutter und das Gequengel seiner kleinen Schwester verklangen hinter der Eingangstür, vermengten sich mit dem übrigen Lärm draußen auf der Straße. An ihre Stelle trat nun das Lachen und Schwatzen der alten Madam Malkin und ihrer Tochter, das Knattern von Messbändern, das Rascheln von Stoff, hektische Betriebsamkeit, die nur durch ein weiteres Klingeln der Türglocke unterbrochen wurde.

Ein zweiter Junge stand wie angewurzelt im Türeingang, beinahe so, als habe er nicht die geringste Ahnung, wo er hier überhaupt gelandet sei. Der Junge wirkte wie bestellt und nicht abgeholt mit seinen schlabberigen verwaschenen Muggle Klamotten, dem leicht dümmlichen Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht, und einem Kopf, der nur aus Haaren zu bestehen schien.

"Hogwarts, mein Lieber?" Madam Malkin führte ihn nach hinten und beförderte mit einem Wink ihres Zauberstabes einen zweiten Schemel herbei. "Haben alles hier wie du siehst, ein weiterer junger Mann wird gerade ausgestattet."

Der fremde Junge erklomm den Schemel, und hob brav die Arme, damit Madam Malkin ihm eine Robe überstreifen konnte. Er war viel magerer, als die weiten Klamotten zunächst vermuten ließen, staksig wie ein Rehkitz auf langen dürren Beinen. Mit diesen Zahnstochern brauchte er sich jedenfalls keine Gedanken über eventuelle Rennbesen zu machen.

"Hallo. Auch Hogwarts?"

"Ja," sagte der Junge.

"Mein Vater ist nebenan und kauft mir meine Bücher und meine Mutter ist weiter die Straße hoch, um sich Zauberstäbe anzusehen." Nicht, dass er eine Ahnung hatte, was seine Eltern gerade taten, doch das brauchte dieses Wischmoppwesen ja nicht unbedingt zu wissen. "Danach werd' ich sie zu den Rennbesen mitschleppen. Ich seh' nicht ein, warum Erstklässler keine eigenen haben sollten. Ich glaub', ich werd' Vater so lang nerven, bis er mir einen kauft, und dann schmuggl' ich ihn irgendwie rein."

Er hatte Bewunderung erwartet, oder doch zumindest Erstaunen, immerhin war das ein äußerst kühner, um nicht zu sagen, verwegener Plan, den er da gerade vor dem Wischmopp ausbreitete. Doch dieser Einfaltspinsel schien die Genialität seines Gesprächspartners überhaupt nicht erfassen zu können.

"Hast du deinen eigenen Besen?"

"Nein."

"Spielst du überhaupt Quidditch?"

"Nein."

Aber dann, unter all diesen Haaren war vermutlich auch nicht besonders viel Platz für ein Hirn.

"Ich schon, Vater sagt, es wär' ein Verbrechen, wenn ich nicht ins Team meines Hauses gewählt werde, und ich muss zugeben, ich bin seiner Meinung. Weißt du schon, in welches Haus du kommst?"

"Nein."

Einen übermäßig großen Wortschatz schien das Wischmoppwesen wohl nicht zu besitzen.

Nicht, dass ihn das weiter störte, er hörte sich ohnehin am liebsten selbst reden.

"Nun, keiner weiß das wirklich bevor er hinkommt, aber ich weiß, dass ich in Slytherin sein werde, meine ganze Familie war dort – stell dir vor, du wärst in Hufflepuff gelandet, ich würd' die Schule verlassen, du etwa nicht?"

"Mhm..." Der Strubbelkopf verlagerte sein Gewicht von einem staksigen Stocherbein aufs andere, vielleicht weil Madam Malkin gerade mit einem ihrer bedrohlichen Messgeräte wedelte. Vielleicht aber auch nur, weil es so anstrengend gewesen war, ein neues Wort für die Unterhaltung zu finden.

Draußen vor dem Fenster stand ein riesiges Ungetüm und wedelte mit zwei Eistüten.

"Schau dir bloß diesen Kerl an."

Das Ungetüm grinste und ließ dabei seine Wildschweinhauer sehen. Ein sicheres Zeichen für jeden, der sich in Reichweite dieses Atems befand, sofort Reißaus zu nehmen oder die Konsequenzen zu ertragen.

"Das ist Hagrid. Er arbeitet in Hogwarts."

Die Wischmoppvisage konnte sprechen?

"Oh. Von dem hab' ich gehört. Ist so 'ne Art Dienstbote, oder?"

"Er ist der Wildhüter."

Wild traf es auf alle Fälle. Das '...schwein' musste man sich halt noch dazu denken.

"Ja, genau, ich hab' gehört, er ist so 'ne Art Wilder – lebt in 'ner Hütte auf dem Schulgelände, und ab und an besäuft er sich, versucht zu zaubern, und fackelt stattdessen sein eigenes Bett ab."

"Ich finde ihn brillant."

"Ach ja?"

Verwirrt wandte er sich dem anderen Jungen zu. Er war es nicht gewohnt, dass andere Jungen ihm widersprachen. Normalerweise, wenn sie nicht gerade aufmerksam und voller Hingabe seinen Worten lauschten, waren sie damit beschäftigt, Laute der Zustimmung von sich zu geben.

"Warum ist er mit dir hier? Wo sind deine Eltern?"

"Sie sind tot."

Ihre Blicke trafen sich, und verwundert stellte er fest, dass er in funkelndgrüne Augen blickte. Nicht dieses Schmutziggrün wie der olle Hauself, der ihn morgens immer weckte, nein, ein klares tiefes Grün, schillernd wie die Schuppen einer Schlange. Er hätte nicht gedacht, dass Menschen überhaupt solche Augen haben konnten.

"Oh, tut mir leid." Leicht nervös wandte er den Blick ab. "Aber sie waren wie wir, oder?"

Ein furchtbarer Verdacht beschlich ihn. Vielleicht war der Typ ja eins von diesen Muggle Fratzen, wegen denen er keinen Rennbesen haben durfte. Zwar mussten die Klamotten noch lange nichts heißen, und dass er mit diesen Zahnstochern kein Quidditchspieler sein konnte, war ebenfalls ziemlich klar, aber...

"Sie waren eine Hexe und ein Zauberer, falls es das ist, was du meinst."

Merlin sei Dank. Einer von uns.

"Meiner Meinung nach sollten sie die anderen gar nicht erst reinlassen. Sie gehören nicht zu uns, sind nicht mit unserer Art zu leben aufgewachsen. Stell dir vor, einige haben ja noch nicht mal von Hogwarts gehört, bevor sie den Brief gekriegt haben. Ich finde, es sollte alles in den alten Zaubererfamilien bleiben. Wie heißt du eigentlich mit Nachnamen?"

"Und fertig sind wir, mein Lieber." Mit breitem Lächeln trat Madam Malkin einen Schritt zurück und der Junge hopste auf seinen staksigen Rehkitzbeinen vom Stuhl.

"Nun, dann sehen wir uns wohl in Hogwarts."

Gelassen sah er zu wie Wildschwein und Wischmoppvisage gemächlich Eis schlabbernd die Straße entlang trotteten, bis sie hinter der nächsten Ecke verschwunden waren.

Und verschwendete keinen Gedanken mehr an Rennbesen.

-

* * *

- 

_Kann es möglich sein? Ist die Zeit wirklich so schnell vergangen? _

Nachdenklich folgten Narcissa's Augen dem geschäftigen Treiben um sie herum, dem Stimmengewirr, den flatternden Umhängen und Roben, den fröhlichen, oft auch ein wenig gestressten Gesichtern. Jetzt, kurz vor Beginn des neuen Schuljahrs herrschte uneingeschränkter Hochbetrieb in Diagon Alley; fast die Hälfte der aufgeregt umherhastenden Menschen schienen Kinder im Schulalter zu sein. In weniger als einem Monat würden all diese Kinder in den Zug steigen, um für lange Zeit zu entschwinden.

Das Haus würde still sein, ohne Draco. Selbst wenn Lucy genügend Lärm für zwei machte. Sie würde ihren Jungen sehr vermissen...

_Was soll ich eigentlich mit der ganzen übrig gebliebenen Zeit anfangen?_

Mit großen Augen hing Lucy am Arm ihres Vaters; sie war zu weit weg, um zu verstehen, was ihre kleine Tochter auf ihn einplapperte, doch ihren Bettelblick kannte sie nur zu gut. Sie selbst war inzwischen immun dagegen, Lucius jedoch fiel immer wieder darauf herein. Es schien ihr seltsam, dass derselbe Mann, der stets so kühl und beherrscht schien, wenn es um seine eigenen Ziele und Pläne ging, so beharrlich darauf bedacht seine Gefühle vor anderen zu verbergen, um keinesfalls einem potentiellen Gegner eine Blöße zu geben, sich von den närrischen Wünschen eines Kindes würde leiten lassen. Aber dann, nach über zwölf Jahren Ehe war er ihr noch immer ein Rätsel geblieben.

Vor dem Schaufenster eines Modedesigners holte Narcissa die beiden schließlich ein, Lucius war stehen geblieben, um eine schwarze Seidenhose nebst dem dazugehörigen Hemd näher in Augenschein zu nehmen. Sie hätte ihm auch sicher gut gestanden, nur leider würden diesen Winter die geschlossenen Roben wieder in Mode kommen, nachdem die Pressesprecherin von Gladrags einen Schmähartikel für den Daily Prophet verfasst hatte, in welchem sie Hemden und Hosen als Muggle Kleidung verteufelte; ohne Zweifel ein Angriff auf ihren schärfsten Konkurrenten, den französischen Modekonzern Rêve. Der Artikel war noch nicht erschienen, aber wozu hatte man schließlich Beziehungen?

Konnte man Hosen wieder tragen, so war der Schnitt von dieser unter Garantie unmodern geworden. Lucius seufzte hörbar auf, und wandte sich dem nächsten Schaufenster zu, dem eines Uhrenladens.

Ob Draco's Schulkleidung inzwischen fertig war? Sollten sie sich nicht langsam auf den Rückweg machen?

Gerade wollte Narcissa ihren Mann darauf ansprechen, als ihr ein unangenehm scharfer Geruch in die Nase stach. Es musste sich um etwas Schwefelartiges handeln, womöglich eine Mischung mit Salpeter wie beim Abbrennen eines Feuerwerkes. Doch so genau war das nicht auszumachen, mit dem nächsten Windhauch schon, schien der Geruch wie weggefegt. Verschwunden, um dem kitschig-süßlichen Vanillearoma eines Räucherstäbchens Platz zu machen.

Zu ihrer Linken lag der schmale Eingang in die Knockturn Alley, welcher sich zwischen den hohen Häuserfronten unter einem Torbogen hindurchschlängelte. Trotz des hellen Tageslichts lag die Gasse im Halbdunkel; die mächtigen Gemäuer hielten die Sonnenstrahlen weitgehend ab und ließen lediglich ein graues Dämmerlicht auf die trutzig in den Boden gehauenen Pflastersteine herabsickern.

Das vordere der beiden Häuser hatte nur ein verriegeltes Fenster zur Straße hin, doch in dem hinteren befand sich die Auslage eines Ladens. Etliche Male musste sie bereits daran vorbei gegangen sein ohne diesem auch nur einen Blick zu schenken und heute wäre es nicht anders gewesen, hätte sie nicht hinter der schweren Eichenholztür die Ursache des seltsamen Geruchs vermutet. Mit einem Nicken zu Ehemann und Tochter, welche sich noch immer den Uhren auf der anderen Straßenseite widmeten, drückte sie den kugelförmigen Messingknauf nach unten und trat ein.

Pompöse, leicht verblasste und an einigen Stellen verschlissene Wandteppiche schmückten den vor ihr liegenden Raum, welcher sich nach hinten in einer Reihe von Bücherregalen verlor. Wie bei magischen Häusern nicht anders zu erwarten, schien auch hier das Innere größer zu sein als das Äußere, niedrige voll gestopfte Tischchen, Pulte, und Schaukästen reihten sich aneinander und eine hölzerne Treppe führte hoch auf die Galerie, wo sich weitere Stücke zum Verkauf befanden. Unterhalb dieser Empore schwebte eine Weltkugel im leeren Raum, umgeben von zwölf Monden in ihren verschiedenen Phasen. Der dreizehnte Mond wurde soeben von einem gewaltigen Drachen verschlungen, den man für echt hätte halten können, wären nicht seine starren Edelsteinaugen und mechanischen Bewegungen gewesen.

Ihr Blick fiel auf die Wandteppiche zu ihren Seiten, ihre Darstellungen waren ihr durchaus nicht unbekannt. Einmal die sieben Stufen der Himmelsleiter mit ihren Entsprechungen in den sieben heiligen Planeten und den dazugehörigen Metallen, zum anderen eine altägyptische Veranschaulichung des Lebensbaumes Ezhachaim. Jede der zehn Sephiroth war durch die Illustration eines Gottes geschmückt: Horus, Isis, Ptah, Bastet, und schließlich Ammun Re, der von seinem Thron in der Sephira Kether aus alle anderen Wesenheiten überstrahlte. Verbunden durch die Pfade der Tarotkarten bildete der Baum nicht nur eine Einheit der Göttlichkeit, sondern auch des menschlichen Daseins.

Vorbei ging es an Büchern, an Schriftrollen und zerfledderten Manuskripten von Flamellus, Paracelsus, Agrippa, Maria Judaica, an kleinen Würfeln mit Zahlen- oder Buchstabenrätseln, an großen Schaubildern der Retortengenese. Ein Kupferstich des menschlichen Körpers und seiner Chakren. Ein Plan des Schicksalsrades von Lady Gwynhyfar, das noch niemals gebaut werden konnte, geschweige denn funktioniert hätte. Dann allerhand Schmuckstücke - ein sorgfältig gearbeitetes, vermutlich assyrisches Amulett zeigte ihr ein Bildnis des Sonnenwagens, welcher von sechs feurigen Löwen über die Himmelspfade gezogen wurde. Der Gott, welcher den Wagen lenkte, stand hoch aufgerichtet am Bug und hielt ihre Zügel, während die majestätischen Raubkatzen unbeirrt ihren Weg fortsetzen, das strahlende Licht der Sonnenscheibe blendend in ihren Mähnen.

Einmal blieb sie stehen und runzelte die Stirn, als sie in einer Auslage eine Schrift von Nicolas Rémy entdeckte. Kein anständiger Zauberladen sollte irgendetwas von diesem Schlächter führen, aber dann, war es nicht gut, wenn man sich zeitweise daran erinnerte, warum man die Muggles verachtete? Bei dieser lächerlichen Verunstaltung, die sich Geschichtsunterricht schimpfte, schien es ein wahres Wunder, dass all diese Dinge nicht schon längst in Vergessenheit geraten waren. Jegliches Interesse der Schüler an der Vergangenheit wurde ja schon im Keim erstickt.

Kein Zufall, wenn man Lucius' Worten Glauben schenken durfte. Der alte Narr auf dem Direktorstuhl von Hogwarts wusste immer genau, was er tat...

Im hinteren Teil des Ladens, abgeschirmt durch diverse Sternenkarten und das Monddrachenmodell, glaubte sie schließlich die Ursache des Schwefelgeruches entdeckt zu haben. Von der Galerie aus konnte sie einen Verkäufer sehen, einen älteren Zauberer mit spiegelblanker Glatze und Ziegenbärtchen, der einem potentiellen Kunden eine bizarre Apparatur vorführte. Ein rauchiges Gebräu brodelte in einem Kessel vor sich hin, vermengte sich mit schillerndem Dampf, welcher ihm durch eine gläserne Röhre zugeführt wurde, und bildete schließlich eine rotsilberne Flüssigkeit, welche langsam, aber stetig in einen Kolben tropfte.

Bevor sie jedoch Gelegenheit bekam, sich darüber zu wundern, tat es einen lauten Knall und das Ding zerbarst vor ihren Augen. Glasssplitter, Metallteile und wütende Tropfen sprühten überall im Raum umher, als die beiden Magier sich erschrocken hinter einen der Monde duckten. Mit einem Wink seines Zauberstabes reparierte der Ladendiener den entstandenen Schaden, die Apparatur selbst jedoch wurde davon nicht wieder heil. Stattdessen sammelten sich die einzelnen Teile zusammen und türmten sich zu einem Trümmerhaufen auf.

Sie überließ den Unglücklichen seinem Missgeschick und wandte sich den Stücken auf der Galerie zu. In einer Vitrine vor ihr befand sich das Relief eines unförmigen menschenähnlichen Geschöpfes auf Klauenfüßen, eingeritzt in eine Holzplatte. Angeblich handelte es sich dabei um eine der Originaldruckplatten von Siphra di-zniutha, dem Buch der Geheimnisse, welches als verschollen galt. Nur drei Kopien sollte es davon geben, informierte die Tafel an der Vitrine, und allein der Besitz sollte einem Magier Reichtum, Unsterblichkeit und immerwährende Macht verleihen.

Sie hätte am liebsten laut aufgelacht, als ihr Blick über diese Worte glitt. Eine der drei Kopien stand seit ewigen Zeiten in der Bibliothek ihres Mannes, und außer etwas Kopfzerbrechen und ein paar schlaflosen Nächten hatte es ihm niemals etwas verliehen, ihm nicht und auch nicht seinem Meister. Man sollte eben nicht alles glauben, was über Zauberbücher gesagt wurde.

Das nächste Stück erschien ihr weitaus interessanter, ein silberner Ring in Form eines Ouroboros, der Schlange, die sich selbst in den Schwanz biss. Sowohl aus dem europäischen, asiatischen, wie auch dem arabischem Raum stammend, war sie ein Symbol für die Ewigkeit, die stetig wiederkehrenden Kreisläufe von Natur und Geist und den zyklischen Aufbau der Welt.

Der Tafel zufolge sollte der Ring angeblich Salazar Slytherin persönlich gehört haben. Wenn dies auf alle Gegenstände zutraf, die den vier Hogwartsgründern zugeschrieben wurden, so mussten diese allesamt leidenschaftliche Sammler von Tand und Trödel gewesen sein. Die Geschichtsbücher erzählten jedoch anderes.

In ihrer Mitte erweiterte sich die Galerie zu einem kreisförmigen Rondell in dessen Zentrum sich eine einzelne Statue erhob. Nein, zwei Statuen, so eng ineinander verflochten, dass es auf den ersten Blick schwierig zu sagen schien, wo die eine der beiden endete und die andere begann. Zwei machtvolle Kreaturen, umschlungen in tödlichem Kampf

Der Löwe stand aufrecht auf seinen Hinterpfoten, den geschmeidigen Körper im Sprung erhoben. Seine Flanken bebten, die Sehnen spannten sich unter dem schimmernden Fell, Flammen loderten in der prächtigen Mähne. Trotz der vielen blutigen Wunden schien sein Kampfgeist ungebrochen; ein wildes Brüllen entrang sich seiner Kehle, als er Fänge und Klauen tief in den schuppigen Leib seines Todfeindes grub.

Doch der Drache gab sich nicht geschlagen. Die gewaltige Schlange wand sich noch enger um die sich aufbäumende Raubkatze, drückend, würgend, schlingend, ihrer Nemesis die Kraft und den Atem raubend. Schillernde Schuppen brachen das kalte Licht starrer Augen, ledrige Schwingen peitschten die stickige Luft, besudelt von Blutgeruch und giftigem Odem. Es war ein Ringen ohne Anfang und ohne Ende; die Zeit schien vollkommen still zu stehen.

Leo rubeus, Draco viridis. Roter Löwe, Grüner Drache. Tag und Nacht, Sonne und Mond, Gold und Silber, Licht und Dunkelheit. Zwei kosmische Prinzipien in ewigem, alles verschlingendem Kampf. Feuer und Wasser, Erde und Luft, das Feste und das Flüchtige, das Brennende und das sich Lösende, Schwefel und Quecksilber, Materie und Geist. Sie kämpften als riesige Konstellationen im Sternenhimmel und als winzige energetische Reaktionen im menschlichen Körper. Null und Eins, Yang und Yin, Sulphur und Mercurius – System der Dualitäten. System der Gegensätze, und doch – nur vereint konnten sie den Kosmos erschaffen. Verbindung, Verschmelzung, Fusion, Conjunctio, Chymische Hochzeit. Ein niemals endender Kreislauf, der aus sich selbst heraus entstand, in sich selbst verging, und dröhnend im Universum widerhallte, von den mächtigen Glockentönen der ewigen Galaxien bis hinunter ins kleinste, flüchtige Elektron.

_Si ruber leo dracoque viridis conjuncti erunt, porta aeternitatis aperietur._

Sie hatte den Blick gesenkt, um den einzelnen lateinischen Satz zu entziffern, welcher in den steinernen Sockel des Monuments gehauen war. Ein Schatten war hinter sie getreten, die unangenehme Wärme einer menschlichen Präsenz, das Flüstern einer menschlichen Stimme: "Es bedeutet: 'Wenn der Rote Löwe und der Grüne Drache vereint sind, ist das Tor zur Ewigkeit geöffnet.'"

"Ich weiß, was es bedeutet." Ein geheimnisvolles Lächeln huschte über Narcissa's Gesicht, und ohne dem Verkäufer weitere Beachtung zu schenken, verließ sie den Laden.

-

* * *

- 

_**September 1st, 1991**_

_**10.33**_

Echt gut, dass wir so früh da sind, jetzt haben wir ein Abteil ganz am Anfang vom Zug, wo sonst nur die Größeren sitzen. Crabbe darf meinen Koffer schleppen und Goyle den Uhu. Ich brauch' schließlich beide Hände frei, damit ich meiner doofen Schwester die Zunge rausstrecken kann. Sie ist sooo eifersüchtig, weil ich nach Hogwarts darf und sie nicht!

_**10.45**_

Vater hat mich doch tatsächlich umarmt. Das hat er nicht mehr getan seit vorletztem Sylvester.

_**10.48**_

Warum muss Mutter nur ein solches Theater veranstalten? Ich steh' absolut nicht drauf in aller Öffentlichkeit geschmust und abgeknutscht zu werden. Na ja, ich lass' es über mich ergehen, damit sie zufrieden ist, und ich mehr Süßigkeiten kriege. Crabbe und Goyle, die blöden Trottel, hängen am Fenster rum und grinsen sich einen ab.

_**10.49**_

Werfe meinen Kaugummi nach Crabbe und Goyle (als Mutter grad nicht hinsieht). Er explodiert direkt vor Goyle's Nase. Ha!

_**11.00**_

Wir fahren.

**_11.03_**

Wir fahren immer noch. Mir ist langweilig.

**_11.05_**

Hunger hab' ich auch.

**_11.19_**

Das Praktische an Crabbe und Goyle ist, dass man ihnen alles dreimal erzählen kann und sie merken's nicht. Wahrscheinlich sind sie so doof, dass sie's immer gleich wieder vergessen haben. Oder sie sind so damit beschäftigt mir zuzustimmen, dass sie zum Zuhören gar keine Zeit haben.

_**11.23**_

Mir ist trotzdem langweilig. Ich ärgere den Uhu.

_**11.45**_

Endlich was zu Essen! Die Speisewagenhexe ist da. Wir futtern Pastete und versuchen den Uhu mit Schokofröschen voll zu stopfen. Aber er will sie nicht fressen, das Dummviech!

_**11.46**_

So 'n Hasenzahn taucht auf und sucht ihre Kröte. Wer hat denn heute noch Kröten? So was von out!

**_11.49_**

Warum will der blöde Uhu die blöden Schokofrösche nicht fressen?

_**11.51**_

Vielleicht sollt' ich's mal mit Zuckermäusen probieren.

_**11.52**_

Ich könnt's aber auch lassen, nicht, dass er uns noch das ganze Abteil voll kotzt.

_**12.00**_

So, bin endlich satt. Zeit für einen kleinen Rundgang durch die Gemeinde. Größere – Größere – Noch mehr Größere – Kenn ich nicht – Kenn ich auch nicht, sind wahrscheinlich alles Mudblood Fratzen. Oh, Marcus Flint und seine Clique, denen sollte ich 'Hallo' sagen, auch wenn es Größere sind – Noch mehr Größere – Weasleys, igitt! – ein Haufen kichernder Mädchen. Ich sollte ihnen meinen Uhu zeigen. Doofe Hufflepuffs. Wo sind die ganzen coolen Slytherins hin?

_**12.32**_

Beinah' auf eine Kröte getreten. Ganz aus Versehen, natürlich. War leider schneller als mein Fuß, ist unter ein Rohr geschlüpft.

_**12.41**_

Endlich Slytherins gefunden. Waren damit beschäftigt, einen Erstklässler ins Klo zu tunken. Hab' sie dann doch nicht angesprochen, weil ... mir eingefallen ist, dass ich was ganz Wichtiges zu erledigen hab'.

_**12.55**_

Wir hocken ein bisschen bei Theodore Nott und Blaise Zabini rum und gucken ihnen beim Go Spielen zu. Langweiliges Spiel. Im Abteil nebenan ist Pansy Parkinson soeben zum dritten Mal schlecht geworden. Sie liegt wie ein sterbender Schwan auf einem Haufen Kissen und seufzt theatralisch, während eine ganze Schar Mädels hektisch um sie rumwuselt, sie fächelt, und ihr was zu trinken bringt.

_**13.03**_

Ich überlege, ob mir auch schlecht werden soll. Schon merke ich, wie sich mein Magen verkrampft und mir ganz heiß wird.

_**13.07**_

Hören uns die neueste Gerüchteküche an. Zabini's großer Bruder ist Slytherin Präfekt. Neville Longbottom hat auch eine Kröte verloren. Hosen sind Muggle und Bäh. Und Harry Potter ist hier irgendwo im Zug.

_**13.14**_

Hab' beschlossen, dass mir nun doch nicht schlecht wird. Bei einem Jungen käme das vielleicht etwas peinlich. Außerdem, wenn ich will, dass Crabbe und Goyle mich fächeln und mir was zu trinken bringen, muss ich es ihnen einfach nur anschaffen.

_**13.58**_

Schauen wir mal weiter im Zug rum. Vielleicht sollte ich Harry Potter später noch einen Besuch abstatten? Wär' doch passend, wenn wir Freunde werden.

Schließlich ist er fast ebenso berühmt wie ich...

-

* * *

- 

Das Abteil, in welchem sich Harry Potter befinden sollte, war das Drittletzte des Zuges; Draco konnte nicht verstehen, warum. Jeder, der etwas auf sich hielt, versuchte doch so weit wie möglich nach vorn zu kommen. Wie es schien, brauchte Harry Potter ein wenig Image Beratung oder Benimm-Nachhilfe, und er war natürlich wie immer gern bereit, sein Wissen und seine Erfahrung an weniger Privilegierte weiterzugeben.

Draußen war die Sonne bereits untergegangen. Der Himmel glühte in einer gespenstischen Mischung aus Rot und Violett, und in den Gängen und Abteilen flackerten die magischen Öllampen auf. Eine seltsame Unruhe hatte den Zug ergriffen, überall rannten Schüler auf und ab, und traten sich gegenseitig auf die Roben. Draco beachtete sie nicht weiter, Crabbe und Goyle würden schon dafür sorgen, dass ihm niemand in die Quere kam.

Genau wie seine beiden Begleiter, welche in dem engen Korridor einen halben Schritt hinter ihm blieben, trug er bereits seine Hogwarts Schulkleidung. Er war lange, fließende Roben gewohnt und hatte keinerlei Probleme sich darin richtig zu bewegen. Ein Blick (oder auch zwei...) in den Spiegel der Fensterscheibe verrieten ihm, dass sein Umhang perfekt saß und im passenden Rhythmus seiner Schritte hinter ihm herflatterte. Noch zeigte das Emblem auf seiner Brust alle vier Wappentiere, doch das würde sich in wenigen Stunden ändern.

Er schob die Abteiltür auf und trat, gefolgt von Crabbe und Goyle, ein.

Dann blinzelte er verwirrt. Vor ihm auf dem beigefarbenen Sitzpolster hockte doch tatsächlich kein anderer als der Struwwelpeter aus Madam Malkin's. Das Gestrüpp auf seinem Kopf stand wie gehabt in alle Richtungen ab und hinter den runden Brillengläsern funkelten die leuchtendgrünen Augen.

Schlangenaugen...

"Ist es tatsächlich wahr?" Er trat einen Schritt näher. "Überall im Zug sagen sie, Harry Potter sitzt in diesem Abteil. Du also bist es, nicht?"

"Ja." Harry Potter's Blick streifte ihn nur kurz, um dann an seinen Begleitern hängen zu bleiben. Ein misstrauisches Stirnrunzeln huschte über seine Gesichtszüge.

"Oh, das ist Crabbe und das ist Goyle," stellte Draco die beiden vor. "Und mein Name ist Malfoy, Draco Malfoy."

Natürlich hatte er auf eine Reaktion gewartet, der Name Malfoy war in Zaubererkreisen schließlich nicht gerade unbekannt. Die Reaktion kam auch, allerdings nicht von Potter, welcher offensichtlich mehr als nur ein wenig Benimm-Nachhilfe nötig hatte. Sie kam von dem zweiten Insassen des Abteils, einem schlaksigen, sich mit Süßigkeiten voll stopfenden Rotschopf, dem Draco bisher keine Beachtung geschenkt hatte.

Der Rotschopf hustete. Man brauchte keinen Kennerblick, um hinter seiner vorgehaltenen Hand das schlecht verborgene Kichern zu erkennen. Draco musterte ihn verächtlich, sein Blick glitt über das sommersprossige Gesicht, die schmutzige Nase, die alte vom Waschen gebleichte Schuluniform. Secondhand, sogar ein geflickter Riss in der Robe. Und zu kurz obendrein. Jämmerlich.

"Du findest meinen Namen also witzig, hm? Wer _du_ bist, brauch' ich gar nicht erst zu fragen. Mein Vater sagt, die Weasleys haben allesamt rote Haare, Sommersprossen, und mehr Kinder, als sie sich leisten können."

Das verschlug dem Rotschopf die Sprache. Beschämt schlug er die Augen nieder und Draco konnte sich endlich wieder seinem Gesprächspartner zuwenden.

"Du wirst schon bald merken, dass einige Zaubererfamilien sehr viel besser sind als andere, Potter. Du willst dich doch nicht mit den Falschen anfreunden."

Er streckte ihm die Hand entgegen. "Ich kann dir dabei behilflich sein."

Aber Harry Potter ergriff sie nicht. Irgendetwas passte hier nicht zusammen.

Einen kurzen Moment lang wandte Potter den Blick ab, sah zu dem rothaarigen Weasley hinüber, welcher immer noch in seiner abgetragenen Flickenrobe da hockte und schweigend in den Boden starrte. Als er seine Augen wieder auf Draco richtete, hatten sie sich verengt, und ein wütendes Funkeln erleuchtete das tiefe Grün. "Ich glaub', ich weiß selbst, wer die Falschen sind, vielen Dank auch," entgegnete er kühl.

Draco stand wie erstarrt. Im ersten Augenblick glaubte er, sich verhört zu haben. Hatte dieser unverschämte Kerl soeben tatsächlich seine Freundschaft ausgeschlagen? Das hatte noch keiner gewagt! Diese ... Impertinenz würde Potter ihm büßen müssen. Die Wischmoppvisage würde noch vor ihm am Boden kriechen und um Gnade winseln. Davor würde er sorgen!

"Ich wär' an deiner Stelle vorsichtig, Potter," zischte er. "Wenn du nicht etwas höflicher bist, endest du noch genauso wie deine Eltern. Die wussten nämlich auch nicht, was gut für sie war. Wenn du weiter mit solchem Gesocks wie den Weasleys und diesem Hagrid rumhängst, färbt das nämlich auch auf dich ab."

"Sag' das noch mal." Wischmopp und Flickenrobe waren gleichzeitig aufgesprungen, die Hände zu Fäusten geballt.

Es sah nicht besonders eindrucksvoll aus. Vielleicht hätte er sogar darüber lachen können, wäre er nicht so entsetzlich wütend gewesen.

"Oh, ihr wollt euch mit uns schlagen, hm?" höhnte er. Im Hintergrund verzogen Crabbe und Goyle drohend die Mienen und knackten mit ihren Knöcheln.

"Es sei denn, ihr verschwindet sofort." Schützend stellte sich Potter vor sein Anhängsel. Für jemanden, der in wenigen Minuten ein neues Gesicht verpasst bekommen würde, nahm er den Mund reichlich voll.

Draco zog spöttisch die Mundwinkel nach oben. "Aber wir haben noch keine Lust zu gehen, stimmt's, Jungs? Wir haben unser ganzes Essen schon aufgegessen und bei euch scheint's noch was zu geben."

Mit einem Kopfnicken deutete er auf die Süßigkeiten, die überall im Abteil verstreut herumlagen. Goyle fackelte auch nicht lange, sondern griff mit gierigem Gesichtsausdruck zwischen die bunten Papiere.

Und schrie vor Schmerzen auf. An seinem Finger baumelte ein Etwas, ein kleines Fellbündel. Was immer es sein mochte, Draco wollte es lieber nicht herausfinden. Die Zeit war reif für einen taktischen Rückzug. Die Stunde seiner Rache würde schon noch kommen und seine Rache würde fürchterlich sein.

Harry Potter hatte sich heute einen Feind geschaffen.

-

* * *

- 

_**Monday, September 2nd **_

Potter ist doch tatsächlich in Gryffindoof gelandet. So ein Loser! Aber so wie der sich aufführt, war's nicht anders zu erwarten. Jetzt kann er rumrennen und sich toll vorkommen. Unser Präfekt sagt, die Gryffindödel sind die schlimmsten Angeber, die man sich vorstellen kann. Und er hat Recht.

Der Unterricht hier ist ein Witz. Unser Verteidigung-gegen-die-Dunklen-Künste-Prof kriegt kaum zwei zusammenhängende Worte raus, der von Betörungsmagie ist eine Kreuzung zwischen einem Hauself und einem Wichtelmännchen, und in magischer Geschichte haben wir einen Geist. Einen Geist! Vater sagt, es ist ein wahres Wunder, dass an dieser heruntergekommen Anstalt überhaupt noch normale Zauberer unterrichten. Mein einziger Lichtblick an diesem ganzen ätzenden Tag war die Astronomiestunde.

Oh Mutter, warum hast du mich nicht nach Durmstrang gehen lassen?

_**Tuesday, September 3rd**_

Der Uhu bringt Kuchen. Weil ich schon so satt bin, dürfen Vince und Greg das meiste davon essen. Pansy kriegt nichts, weil sie mich gestern mit ihrem dummen Gekicher genervt hat.

McGonagall hat mir doch tatsächlich fünf Punkte für Slytherin gegeben, weil ich ihr den Unterschied zwischen einem Verwandlungszauber und einem Betörungszauber erklären konnte. Ganz schön dumm, wo sie doch Hausvorstand von Gryffindoof ist. Und ich hatte nicht mal 'ne Ahnung, wovon ich überhaupt rede.

Ich hasse Kräuterkunde. Man wird dabei dreckig.

_**Wednesday, September 4th**_

Hab' einen Spitznamen für Potter und Weasley erfunden: Potty und das Weasel. Ganz schön clever, nicht?

Auch Nott und Zabini waren begeistert. Ich wollte ihnen erzählen, was ich mir sonst noch für tolle Spitznamen ausgedacht hab', aber da fiel Blaise plötzlich ein, dass er seinen Essay für Sprout noch nicht fertig hat, und Theodore musste ganz dringend einen Brief losschicken.

Hab' das Miano immer noch nicht ausgepackt. Hoffe, Mutter vergisst es einfach.

_**Thursday, September 5th**_

Endlich bringt der dumme Uhu mir wieder ein paar Süßigkeiten. Ich dachte schon, Mutter hätte mich vergessen. Der Uhu mag immer noch keine Schokofrösche, aber Porridge futtert er weg wie nix. Am Gryffindooftisch hocken Potty und das Weasel und stopfen sich mit Toast voll. Vielleicht kriegt Potty ja einen Potbelly, das würde zu seinem Namen passen.

Und zu seiner potthässlichen Visage. Hab' ich schon erwähnt, dass meine Wortwitze brillant sind? Ja, ich liebe sie auch.

Leider immer noch kein Brief von Vater.

Morgen haben wir endlich Zaubertränke, das ist das Fach, worauf ich mich schon die ganze Woche freue.

_**Friday, September 6th**_

Er. Ist. So. Cool.

Er ist der Inbegriff aller Coolness. Er ist einfach nur Wahnsinn. Das wusste ich schon am ersten Abend, als ich ihn da oben an der Hohen Tafel sitzen sah. Diesen nachtschwarzen Augen entgeht nichts. Und wie er sich immer gedankenverloren übers Kinn streicht! Und wie schafft er es immer nur, dass sich seine Roben so perfekt auffächeln, wenn er sich auf dem Absatz herumdreht? Whoosh! Ich will das auch können!

Aber das Beste war, wie er heute Potter fertig gemacht hat! Harry Potter – unsere neue Berühmtheit. Niemand kann das mit soviel Sarkasmus sagen wie er. Tut – tut, wie es scheint, ist Ruhm eben doch nicht alles. Und das Potty ist knallrot geworden, hat in den Boden gestarrt, und für den Rest der Stunde keinen Piep mehr von sich gegeben. Yes!

Da lohnt es sich doch, ein Fach zusammen mit den Gryffindoofköpfen zu haben. Das wird so genial! Und ich bin auch noch auf dem besten Weg, sein Lieblingsschüler zu werden. Der ganzen Klasse hat er gezeigt, wie perfekt ich meine gehörnten Nacktschnecken geschmort habe! Ich bin ein Vorbild, hat er gesagt.

Besser hätte das alles gar nicht laufen können. Na ja, ich werd' jetzt erstmal ein bisschen durch den Gemeinschaftsraum stiefeln und Robenfächeln üben. Whoosh!

Er hat mir übrigens Grüße an Vater aufgetragen. Wusste ja gar nicht, dass die beiden sich kennen.

-

* * *

- 

**_Malfoy Manor, May 1991_**

Es mochte gut zehn Jahre her sein, dass er das Anwesen zum letzten Mal betreten hatte, aber alles war noch genauso wie in seiner Erinnerung. Das schmiedeeiserne Tor, die riesigen Parkanlagen, die Allee aus Magnolienbäumen, welche die Straße zum Haupthaus säumte. Um diese Jahreszeit blühten sie noch nicht, aber winzige schimmernde Knospen verbargen sich bereits zwischen ihren grünen Blättern.

"Master Snape, Sir, bitte einzutreten, Sir, Dobby wird Master Malfoy sogleich Bescheid geben..."

Lucius wartete in der Bibliothek auf ihn. Vertieft in einen ledergebundenen Wälzer saß er auf dem Canapé, entspannt ins Sitzpolster zurückgelehnt, die Beine übereinander geschlagen. Da es ziemlich warm war, hatte er die kreuzförmigen Schnürungen seines Hemdes gelöst, und fächelte sich mit einer Hand Luft zu, während sich seine Brust in tiefen entspannten Atemzügen hob und senkte.

"Ah, Severus. Ich freue mich, dass du meiner Einladung Folge leisten konntest. Möchtest du deinen Tee hier nehmen, oder lieber im Salon?"

"Wie es dir beliebt, Lucius."

Seine Stimme – seine ganze Art, war immer noch diejenige eines Mannes, der sich nichts anmerken ließ. Die Aurori hätten ihn inmitten einer ganzen Stadt toter Muggles aufgreifen können, den rauchenden Zauberstab noch in den Händen, und er hätte nichts weiter getan, als seine Augenbrauen zu heben und ihnen zu versichern, er habe keine Ahnung, was er hier tue und wie er überhaupt hierher gekommen war.

Und sie hätten es ihm geglaubt. Ja, das hätten sie.

Es war die richtige Entscheidung gewesen, nicht gegen diesen Mann auszusagen. Seltsam, dass es ihm ausgerechnet in diesem Moment klar wurde, wo Lucius doch nichts weiter tat als ihn zu begrüßen wie einen alten Freund.

Und nur gut, dass es Dumbledore schon zehn Jahre früher klar gewesen war.

Lucius klatschte in die Hände und ein niedriges Tischchen erschien vor ihnen, bereits komplett gedeckt mit Keksen, Kuchenstücken, und einer Kanne dampfenden Tees. Einen Augenblick lang befiel Severus Panik, auch wenn er genau wusste, dass sein alter 'Freund' niemals so dumm wäre, ihm hier etwas anzutun.

Nicht, dass Lucius dazu überhaupt einen Grund gehabt hätte. Offiziell waren sie beide Unschuldige, die vor langer Zeit in eine etwas missliche Lage geraten waren. Es war ihnen jedoch gelungen, sich aus dieser Lage zu befreien und in ein normales Leben zurückzukehren. Würde Lucius heute endlich das Schweigen brechen und auf die Geschehnisse der Vergangenheit zurückkommen?

"Ich hatte natürlich einen Grund, dich einzuladen," begann Lucius schließlich, nachdem der üblichen Höflichkeiten Genüge getan war. Genau genommen kam er sogar außergewöhnlich schnell auf den Punkt; Severus hatte mit weitaus längeren Gesprächen über Nichtigkeiten gerechnet. Es bestand immerhin die Möglichkeit, dass Lucius ihn für einen Verräter hielt. Aber dann, war er das nicht selbst? Keiner von beiden hätte wirklich sagen können, wo der andere stand, und keiner wäre unvorsichtig genug gewesen, zuviel über die eigene Position zu verraten. Zwar hatte Severus mit dem Gedanken gespielt, ein wenig über die guten alten Zeiten zu plaudern und Loyalität zu heucheln, aber er hatte diesen Gedanken schnell wieder verworfen. Solange der Dunkle Lord machtlos und möglicherweise tot war, würde Lucius sich nicht zu ihm bekennen, und für jemanden, der dies in einer solchen Situation tat, hätte er allenfalls ein müdes Lächeln übrig. Nein, es war besser darauf zu warten, ob Lucius von sich aus auf das Thema zu sprechen kam.

"Sieh nach draußen, Severus." Lucius deutete auf das große Flügelfenster zu seiner Rechten, welches den Blick in die Parkanlagen freigab. Hinter einer Gruppe von Bäumen lag das Malfoy'sche Quidditchfeld. Severus hatte sich oft gefragt, ob es jemals genutzt wurde, denn Lucius hegte nur ein sehr geringes Interesse an diesem Sport. Vermutlich war es eher eine Prestigesache, dass zu einem prächtigen Anwesen eben auch ein Quidditch Pitch gehörte.

Aber wie es schien, gab es tatsächlich einige Dinge, die sich inzwischen geändert hatten. Bälle sausten über die Wipfel, gefolgt von einer Schar Kindern auf Besen. Es mochten vier oder fünf Jungen sein – das Mädchen unter ihnen war nicht auszumachen – und sie jagten mit halsbrecherischer Geschwindigkeit in die wolkigen Höhen, nur um im nächsten Moment wieder unter dem Dach der Baumwipfel zu verschwinden.

"Du erlaubst doch?" Mit Hilfe seines Zauberstabes zog Severus einen magischen Kreis vor sich in der Luft, welcher es ihm gestattete, die ganze Szenerie aus der Nähe zu betrachten. Einer der Jungen fiel ihm besonders auf; sein hellblonder Schopf hob sich deutlich gegen das tiefe Blau des Himmels ab, als er mit einem der Bälle unter dem Arm auf die drei Ringe zujagte. Er war ein sicherer Flieger; es bereitete ihm keinerlei Mühe, den Angriffen der anderen auszuweichen und den Ball an ihnen vorbei ins Ziel zu bringen.

Severus zoomte noch ein wenig näher heran, und sah sich unerwartet mit einer jüngeren Version von Lucius konfrontiert. Dieselben spitzen Gesichtszüge, dieselben kühlen grauen Augen, lediglich der Ausdruck darin schien ihm ein wenig ungewohnt. War Lucius jemals so ungezwungen einem Spiel nachgegangen? Damals in der Schule schon, hatte er wie ein kleiner Erwachsener gewirkt, und das obwohl der Altersunterschied zwischen ihnen gerade einmal zwei Jahre betrug.

"Es wäre schön, wenn Draco sich seinen Büchern mit demselben Eifer widmen würde," sagte Lucius mit einem Hauch von Missbilligung in seiner Stimme.

Draco. Bei der Nennung dieses Namens lief Severus ein leiser Schauer über den Rücken; wusste er doch nur allzu gut, zu wessen Ehren Lucius seinem Erstgeborenen den lateinischen Namen für _Drache_, beziehungsweise _Schlange_ gegeben hatte. Lucius war ein Meister subtiler Andeutungen, er konnte die Dinge beim Namen nennen, ohne sie wirklich auszusprechen.

"Dein Sohn wird dieses Jahr eingeschult, nicht wahr?" fragte Severus, obwohl er die Antwort bereits kannte. Deshalb hatte Lucius ihn also eingeladen, er wollte nicht über die Vergangenheit sprechen, sondern über die Zukunft. "Wirst du ihn nach Hogwarts schicken?"

"Narcissa besteht darauf." Diesmal war es mehr als nur eine Spur von Missfallen und Severus fragte sich, wie es Narcissa Lestrange gelungen sein mochte, Lucius in einer solch wichtigen Sache die Entscheidung abzunehmen. Vielleicht war er ihr etwas schuldig, immerhin hatte er sie gezwungen, sich öffentlich von ihrer Familie loszusagen.

Andererseits hatte es ihr nur Vorteile gebracht; sie lebte hier in Saus und Braus, während ihr Vater, ihre Schwester und deren Ehemann in Azkaban vor sich hinschmachteten.

"Nun, Severus, ich vermute, du weißt aus erster Hand, dass es mit Hogwarts ... nun, sagen wir mal nicht zum Besten steht. Zwar werde ich ab diesem September den Vorsitz des Elternbeirats übernehmen – die erforderlichen Schritte sind bereits in die Wege geleitet – aber auch ich kann keine Wunder bewirken. Mit großer Wahrscheinlichkeit wird Draco in dieser Schule Einflüssen ausgesetzt sein, die sich für seine weitere Entwicklung als schädlich erweisen könnten. Meine Aufgabe als sein Vater ist es nun, diese Einflüsse möglichst gering zu halten."

Severus' Miene hatte sich nicht verändert, lediglich der Ansatz eines gequälten Lächelns war über seine Lippen gehuscht, als Lucius die Zustände in Hogwarts bemängelt hatte. "Natürlich kannst du auf meine Hilfe zählen," versicherte er und überlegte dabei wie lange es dauern würde, bis Dumbledore's Name ins Spiel kam. Zu Anfang hatte Lucius es noch nicht gewagt, einen der 'Helden der magischen Welt' öffentlich anzugreifen, doch in letzter Zeit war er kühner geworden. Nicht alles, was Dumbledore tat, stieß in der Öffentlichkeit auf Zustimmung, und genau dort konnte man einhaken.

"Ich denke, wir können mit ziemlicher Sicherheit davon ausgehen, dass Draco in Hogwarts unter deiner Obhut sein wird, Severus."

Lucius trat auf ihn zu und legte eine Hand auf seine Schulter. "Es wird also an dir liegen, mein alter Freund, weiterzuführen, was ich begonnen habe, und ihn sorgfältig in den Normen und Werten unseres Standes zu erziehen."

-

* * *

- 

**_Saturday, September 7th, 1991_**

Endlich frei. Hocke mit den anderen im Gemeinschaftsraum rum, und erzähle ihnen wie toll es ist, ein Malfoy zu sein. Pansy futtert Kuchen, hab' beschlossen, dass sie diesmal welchen kriegt. Aber Crabbe kriegt keinen, auf den bin ich grad mächtig sauer. Weiß bloß nicht mehr warum, aber eigentlich ist es auch egal.

Millicent Bulstrode sitzt direkt am Fenster, sie stiert raus zu den Fischen und guggt ihnen beim Schwimmen zu. Wenn sie plötzlich anfängt, komische Auf und Ab Bewegungen mit dem Mund zu fabrizieren, dann wird's allmählich Zeit, sich Sorgen zu machen.

Ich bin beinahe mit meinen Ausführungen fertig und will grad wieder von vorne anfangen, als Nott und Zabini mich darauf aufmerksam machen, dass Longbottom was Fieses über meine Frisur gesagt hat. Schade, sie haben sich sicher schon darauf gefreut, mir weiter zuzuhören, aber jetzt muss ich losziehen und der Dumpfbacke 'ne Lektion erteilen. Oder besser gesagt, Crabbe und Goyle müssen ihm eine Lektion erteilen, und ich muss dabei zugucken.

Hab grad beschlossen, dass ich nicht mehr sauer auf Vince bin.

_**Sunday, September 8th**_

Mache meine restlichen Hausaufgaben und schreibe einen Brief an meine Eltern. Die Bibliothek ist riesig, man könnte sich drin verlaufen. Aber an die Bücher, die ich am meisten lesen will, darf ich nicht ran, ohne Erlaubnis.

Ist genau wie daheim.

Nächste Woche sind die Quidditch Tryouts, aber als Erstklässler darf man sich noch nicht für sein Team bewerben. Bescheuerte Regel! Vater soll sie ändern, wozu ist er schließlich im Elternbeirat?

_**Monday, September 9th**_

Der Tag fängt schon mal gut an: Mutter hat das Miano nicht vergessen, ich hab' jetzt zweimal die Woche Musikunterricht. Und das bei dem ganzen Stress, den ich sowieso schon hab'. Das ist so was von unfair! Ich hab' doch Wichtigeres zu tun, als das blöde Ding zu zupfen. Pling! pling! Viel lieber würde ich Quidditch spielen.

Vielleicht sollte es ganz zufällig kaputt gehen. Aber das bringt nichts, Vater würde mir einfach ein neues kaufen.

Die Gryffintrottel haben jetzt Verwandlung. Vielleicht sollte ich Potter abpassen und ihm auch eine Lektion erteilen?

_**Tuesday, September 10th**_

Endlich einen Brief von Vater bekommen. Er rät mir, nicht überall herumzuplärren wie sehr ich Potter hasse, er ist schließlich der Junge, der lebt und der Held der Zaubererwelt, bla bla bla. Toll. Will er mir das einzige Vergnügen nehmen, das man in diesem Saftladen noch hat, außer den Uhu ärgern und Crabbe und Goyle auf sinnlose Botengänge schicken? Das macht alles überhaupt keinen Spaß.

Er hat mir außerdem was für Filch mitgeschickt. Ich wollte in die Schachtel reinspitzen, aber sie ist magisch versiegelt.

Hab' mir die Quidditch Tryouts angesehen. Sie waren ein totaler Witz, da unser Team gar keine neuen Leute braucht. Aber Flint verriet mir, dass sie die alten Leute rauskicken, falls neue auftauchen, die's besser können.

_**Wednesday, September 11th**_

Will Kuchen. Uhu, bring welchen!

Magische Geschichte war wieder mal stinklangweilig, also die perfekte Zeit zum Pläneschmieden. Wir überlegen, was wir tun können, damit Potter von der Schule fliegt. Vielleicht sollten wir ihm ein bisschen Firewhiskey in seine Tasche schmuggeln und ihn dann bei McGonagall anschwärzen? Greg's Plan ist auch nicht schlecht, er meint, wir sollten ihn heimlich von einer Zinne runter schubsen, dann wär'n wir ihn endgültig los.

Oder wir sperren ihn in den Verbotenen Korridor im 3. Stock. Wenn wir sehr viel Glück haben, tritt genau das ein, was unser verlauster Direx prophezeit hat, er wird einen qualvollen Tod erleiden. Das wär' doch was.

_**Thursday, September 12th**_

Haben heute unsere erste Flugstunde. Mit den Gryffindödeln. Das hab' ich eigentlich gar nicht nötig, aber so kann ich wenigsten allen zeigen, wie gut ich schon bin.

Außerdem ist mir heute Nacht endlich der perfekte Plan eingefallen, um Potter loszuwerden...

-

* * *

- 

Draco Malfoy's erster Plan um dafür zu sorgen, dass Harry Potter von der Schule flog, war natürlich – wie das seine Pläne so an sich hatten – brillant und unfehlbar, und sollte während der ersten Flugstunde in die Tat umgesetzt werden. Alles was er zur Ausführung brauchte, war eine Gelegenheit, Potter zum richtigen Zeitpunkt auf einen Besen zu locken und ihn dann bei der Fluglehrerin anzuschwärzen.

Und die Gelegenheit kam...

"Nein, Mr. Malfoy, Sie dürfen ihr Handgelenk nicht so verkrümmen, dadurch belasten Sie es nur unnötig. Sehen Sie ... ganz locker, nicht verkrampfen. Unsere Besen merken, wenn wir Angst vor ihnen haben."

'Angst? Ich und Angst?' hätte Draco am liebsten losgeschimpft. 'Ich sitz' schon auf einem Besen, seit ... seit bevor ich laufen kann, du olle Schrulle!'

Aber natürlich sagte er das nicht. Stattdessen senkte er fügsam den Blick, ließ ein braves "Ja, Madam Hooch," ertönen, und begnügte sich damit, der Fluglehrerin von hinten eine Grimasse zu schneiden, als sie weiterging um sich dem nächsten Schüler zuzuwenden. Einige Slytherins lachten pflichtbewusst, aber trotzdem konnte sich Draco des Verdachts nicht erwehren, dass nicht allein seine Grimasse der Grund für ihre plötzliche Heiterkeit war.

Er hob den Kopf und seine Augen verengten sich zornig, als er das schadenfrohe Grinsen auf Potter's Gesicht sah. Dieser Trottel konnte ja nicht einmal fliegen; wetten dass dieses Muggleblag noch nie einen Besen aus der Nähe gesehen hatte? Er würde es ihm schon noch zeigen.

"Also, sobald ich pfeife, stoßt ihr euch vom Boden ab, und zwar richtig," Madam Hooch's gebieterische Stimme riss Draco aus seinen Gedanken. "Ihr haltet den Besen grade, steigt ein paar Fuß nach oben, und kommt dann wieder runter indem ihr euch ein Stück nach vorn lehnt. Auf meinen Pfiff – drei – zwei..."

In diesem Moment stieg ein einzelner Besen nach oben, und schlingerte haltlos in der Luft herum. Natürlich wieder einmal Longbottom, die alte Dumpfbacke. Man mochte nicht glauben, dass dieser Blödmann tatsächlich aus einer reinblütigen Familie stammte.

"Komm runter, Junge! Komm da sofort wieder runter!"

Mit Sicherheit war da irgendwo ein Troll dazwischen geraten.

"Aaaaah!"

Oder vielleicht ein Goblin?

"Aaaaah!"

Ein Hauself? Das würde definitiv seine Feigheit und seine hässliche Visage erklären.

"Oh je, ein gebrochenes Handgelenk. Nicht so schlimm, mein Junge, kommen Sie, stehen Sie auf."

Mit Mühe verbiss sich Draco das Lachen; erst als Madam Hooch eine heulende und schniefende Dumpfbacke in Richtung Krankenflügel abgeschleppt hatte, prustete er los: "Habt ihr sein Gesicht gesehen? Dieses Weichei!"

"Halt die Klappe, Malfoy," kam es von irgendwoher aus den Reihen der Gryffindors, doch er brauchte sich gar nicht zu bemühen, Pansy brachte die Nervensäge schon zum Schweigen. Wozu waren Lakaien schließlich da?

Vor ihm im Gras glitzerte etwas. Mit einer schnellen Bewegung bückte er sich und hob den Remembrall auf, den die Dumpfbacke heute Morgen mit der Post gekriegt hatte. "Schaut mal, da ist das blöde Ding von Longbottom's Oma!"

"Gib das her, Malfoy!"

Strike!

Mit einem Mal verstummte das Lachen und Schwatzen der anderen, um sie herum war es mäuschenstill geworden. Alle Augen wandten sich den beiden Kontrahenten zu. Draco widerstand der Versuchung, sich sofort umzudrehen um den Anblick von Potter's wutentbranntem Gesicht zu genießen. Stattdessen wartete er einen Augenblick ab und betrachtete mit versonnenem Blick den Glitzerball in seiner Hand. "Ich denke, ich versteck' ihn irgendwo, und lass Longbottom danach suchen ... wie wär's mit ... einem Baum?"

"Gib's her, Malfoy!" schrie Potter, doch Draco war bereits mit einem Satz auf den Besen gesprungen, und stieß sich kräftig vom Boden ab. Er schoss wie ein Pfeil in die Luft und wendete seinen Besen erst, als er etwa die Höhe des nahe liegenden Eichbaumwipfels erreicht hatte. Hämisch grinsend schaute er auf Potter's winzige wütende Gestalt hinunter. "Komm und hol's dir, Potter!"

Potter griff nach seinem Besen. "Nein!" schrie eins der Gryffindor Mädchen. "Madam Hooch hat gesagt..."

_Na los, Potter, worauf wartest du noch? Flieg von der Schule, oder fall wenigstens vom Besen und brich dir das Genick!_

Verdammt, der Kerl konnte fliegen. Was war das, wieso konnte der fliegen, das war doch seine erste Unterrichtsstunde?

Fassungslos starrte Draco der immer näher kommenden Gestalt entgegen. Mit Leichtigkeit dirigierte Potter seinen Besen in die Höhe, als habe er sein Lebtag nichts anderes getan. Es schien ihm sogar Spaß zu machen; seine wutschnaubende Miene wich einem Lächeln, während er sein Gesicht dem Himmel zuwandte, und Haare und Umhang im Flugwind flattern ließ.

Blöder Angeber!

Eine plötzliche Panik befiel Draco, als Potter seinen Besen in der Luft herumriss und nur wenige Yards entfernt von ihm zum Stehen brachte. "Gib's her, Malfoy!" rief er ein drittes Mal, "oder ich schubs' dich von deinem Besen!" Unwillkürlich umklammerte Draco seinen Besenstil fester; mit aller Kraft darauf bemüht, sich bloß nichts anmerken zu lassen. "Tatsächlich?" fragte er zurück und stellte mit Erleichterung fest, dass seine Stimme nicht zitterte.

Im nächsten Moment kam Potter wie ein Pfeil auf ihn zugeschossen. Die Druckwelle allein hätte ausgereicht, um Draco's Besen kräftig ins Schwanken zu bringen, nur seinen guten Reflexen hatte er es zu verdanken, dass ihm gerade noch rechtzeitig ein Ausweichmaneuver gelang. Potter sauste so dicht an ihm vorbei, dass er den Schlag eines Umhangs zu spüren glaubte, und kam mit einer schneidigen Kehrwendung zum Stehen. Die Menge unter ihnen tat dem Gryffindor mit diversen 'Ahs' und 'Ohs' ihre Bewunderung kund, einige klatschten sogar.

Das war ja echt nicht mehr auszuhalten!

"Kein Crabbe und Goyle hier oben um dir den Hals zu retten!" rief Potter mit triumphierendem Blick.

Draco wog seine Chancen ab. Je länger er hier oben herumgondelte, desto größer war die Chance, dass Madam Hooch oder einer der anderen Lehrer davon Wind bekamen. Selbst wenn er aus diesem Katz und Maus Spiel als Sieger hervor ging, was hatte er davon, wenn er von der Schule flog? Die Lehrer sollten Potter sehen, nicht ihn.

"Fang's doch, wenn du kannst!" schrie er und warf den kleinen Glitzerball so hoch wie möglich in die Luft, bevor er gemächlich zum Boden zurückschwebte.

Potter jagte dem Remembrall hinterher, als wäre er ein kleiner Hund, der ein Stöckchen zurückbringen sollte. Ohne jede Vorsicht preschte er zwischen den Burgzinnen hindurch, achtete gar nicht auf Lehrer oder weitere mögliche Beobachter, alles was zählte, war das Ziel vor Augen. Er war zu weit weg, als dass man sein Gesicht noch hätte erkennen können, aber Draco würde darauf schwören, dass es diesen angespannten eindringlichen Blick hatte, den er immer im Unterricht aufsetzte, wenn er sich konzentrierte. Nicht, dass der ihm groß was genützt hätte, er hatte seine Brandblasenlotion ohnehin verbockt.

_Du kriegst ihn nicht, du kriegst ihn nicht, dukriegstihnnicht..._

Potter schoss jetzt senkrecht nach unten, folgte dem Remembrall an der Burgmauer entlang, während seine ausgestreckte Hand sich immer weiter dem Ball annährte. Noch zehn Fuß ... noch fünf ... noch zwei ... und schnapp!

_So ein Mist aber auch!_

"HARRY POTTER!"

_Nein, doch nicht Mist! Strike!_

"Niemals ... in all meinen Jahren in Hogwarts ... wie können Sie es wagen ... Sie hätten sich den Hals brechen können!"

_So schade, dass er's nicht getan hat._

"Potter, kommen Sie sofort mit!"

_Das war's dann für den Held der Zaubererwelt ... winkewinke..._

Draco Malfoy's zweiter Plan um dafür zu sorgen, dass Harry Potter von der Schule flog, hätte eigentlich gar nicht ungesetzt werden sollen, denn er war nur zur Reserve gedacht. So für den Fall, dass irgendein unvorgesehener Umstand den ersten trotz all seiner Brillanz und Unfehlbarkeit zunichte machen sollte. Alles, was er dazu brauchte, war eine Gelegenheit, Potter zum falschen Zeitpunkt aus seinem Bett zu locken, und ihn dann beim Hausmeister anzuschwärzen.

"Henkersmahlzeit, Potter? Wann nimmst du den Zug zurück zu den Muggles?"

"Du bist sehr viel mutiger, jetzt wo wir auf dem Boden sind und du deine kleinen Freunde bei dir hast."

"Ich kann's jederzeit mit dir allein aufnehmen. Heute Nacht, wenn du willst…"

Am nächsten Morgen brauchte Draco Malfoy einen dritten Plan um dafür zu sorgen, dass Harry Potter von der Schule flog.

-

* * *

- 

………………………………………...…………**_Friday, September 20th_**

_Lieber Vater,_

_Etwas ganz Unerhörtes ist passiert. Potter hat mit der Post einen Besen bekommen. Nicht irgendeinen Besen, einen Nimbus 2000 obendrein. Das ist doch verboten! Natürlich hab' ich sofort gemeldet, dass hier ein Regelverstoß vorliegt, aber Flitwick meinte nur etwas von besonderen Umständen. Dann bin ich gleich zu Professor Snape gegangen, aber er meinte, dass man da nichts machen kann._

_Kannst du nicht etwas machen? Ich meine, du bist schließlich Vorsitzender vom Elternbeirat. Und es geht doch nicht, dass Potter einfach so einen Nimbus 2000 kriegt._

_Potter kriegt sowieso so viele Extrawürste, alle denken, dass er ach-so-toll wäre. Dabei ist er nur ein blöder kleiner Angeber mit einer hässlichen Narbe im Gesicht. Potter ist doof. Und hässlich. Und überhaupt._

_In der Schule läuft alles gut, ich hab' diese Woche schon wieder 5 Punkte für Slytherin bekommen. Sag' Mutter einen schönen Gruß von mir. Ihr Zitronenkuchen war wieder ausgezeichnet._

_In Liebe,_

_Dein Sohn Draco_

_P.S. Kann ich nicht auch einen Rennbesen haben? Einen noch besseren?_

Der Junge hatte einfach keinen Stil, ihm fehlten Feinsinnigkeit und Raffinesse. Mit einem Seufzer faltete Lucius den Brief zusammen und legte ihn auf den wachsenden Stapel in einer der unteren Schubladen seines Schreibtisches. Draco schrieb mehre Male pro Woche, zumeist um sich über dieses oder jenes zu beschweren, seltener auch um von schulischen Erfolgen zu berichten. Die Briefe glichen einander wie ein Ei dem anderen. Mir passt dies nicht ... mir passt jenes nicht ... ich hasse Harry Potter...

Lucius schloss für einen Moment die Augen. Hatte er seinem Sohn nicht erst vor kurzem lang und breit erklärt, dass eine offene Feindschaft mit Harry Potter nicht unbedingt förderlich war? Es war ihm sehr zuwider, Dinge zweimal sagen zu müssen, aber dann, Draco war leider nicht der Hellste. Er verstand einfach nicht, worauf es ankam, hatte noch nie wirklich um etwas kämpfen müssen...

-

* * *

- 

**_Malfoy Manor, November 1988_**

In einer einzigen fließenden Bewegung drehte Lucius sich um die eigene Achse, zog dabei den Zauberstab dicht am Körper vorbei, um ihn schließlich mit der charakteristischen ruckartigen Drehung des Handgelenks gegen den Angriffszauber eines imaginären Gegners zu richten. Die Bewegungsabläufe dieser Form waren ihm Routine, er brauchte sich nicht wirklich zu konzentrieren. So konnte er aus den Augenwinkeln sehr schön sehen, was für eine Katastrophe sein Sohn neben ihm fabrizierte.

Draco hatte große Mühe das Gleichgewicht zu halten; sein Bogen war unnötig groß, und anstatt des Handgelenks drehte er gleich noch den halben Unterarm mit.

"Zweihundertsiebzig Grad, Draco, dein Gegner steht rechts von dir. Und halt den Zauberstab dichter am Körper. Bei so großen Bewegungen verlierst du unnötig Zeit. Und was hab' ich dir übers Handgelenk erzählt?"

"Ich kapier' das eh nicht," murrte Draco vor sich hin und ließ den Stab sinken. "Warum krieg' ich nicht endlich einen echten Zauberstab, anstatt diesem dummen Stecken?"

"Dieses dummen Steckens," verbesserte Lucius automatisch und zog eine Augenbraue hoch. "Wie willst du überhaupt etwas zaubern, wenn du noch nicht einmal richtig sprechen gelernt hast? Zurück in die Ausgangsposition, wir machen es noch mal von vorn."

"Konzentrier' dich," ermahnte Lucius, als Draco neben ihm die Anfangstellung einnahm. "Schau nicht nach unten, die Beinarbeit muss automatisch funktionieren. Achte auf dein Ziel!"

Draco schwang den Stab nach links und fuchtelte wild damit herum. _"Deflecto! Expelliarmus!"_

Nur der drohende Verlust seiner Würde hinderte Lucius daran, sich die Haare zu raufen.

Im Grunde genommen bestand die ganze Form nur aus zwei Bewegungen, dem Entwaffnungszauber als Angriff und dem elementarsten Deflektorzauber als Abwehr. Einfacher ging es kaum mehr. Jeden Spruch für sich konnte Draco auch einigermaßen, nur in der Kombination warf er grundsätzlich alles durcheinander. Weil es ihm nicht gelang, seinen Geist zu fokussieren.

Lucius brauchte nur die gelangweilte Miene seines Sohnes zu betrachten, um zu erkennen, dass der Junge mit seinen Gedanken überall war, bei seinem Spielzeug, seinen Süßigkeiten, seinen dummen Kindereien – alles, nur nicht im Jetzt und Hier. Er hielt diese Übungen für Zeitverschwendung und Magie für etwas, das mit lautem Krach und bunten Funken zu tun hatte und wohl vor allen Dingen dazu diente, sich das Leben angenehmer zu gestalten...

"Der Spruch kommt erst im letzten Drittel der Drehung," setzte Lucius wieder zu einer Erklärung an, "du willst deinen Gegner schließlich nicht vorwarnen, was du tust. Du ziehst den Zauberstab von hinten nach vorne durch und der _Flick_ kommt aus dem Handgelenk, Draco, nur aus dem Handgelenk. Jede unnötige Bewegung kostet dich Zeit."

"Aber ich versteh' immer noch nicht, was das soll." Fragend hob Draco den Kopf und blickte seinen Vater an. "In einem richtigen Kampf stellen sich die Gegner doch nicht so einfach in einer Reihe auf und warten drauf, dass ich sie fertig mache."

"Nein, das natürlich nicht." Geradezu mühelos fuhr sein Zauberstab nach links und rechts, als er weitersprach. "Diese Formen sind natürlich stark ritualisiert. Aber je besser du sie beherrscht, desto besser kannst du die einzelnen Bewegungsabläufe später auch im Kampf einsetzen. Die Bewegungen müssen aus deinem Körper kommen, die Magie aus deinem Geist. So einfach ist das."

Er führte die letzte Bewegung in die Gegenrichtung aus, so dass sein Zauberstab nun direkt auf Draco's Kehle zeigte, und bemerkte mit Befriedigung wie der Junge erschrocken zusammenzuckte. "Die Kampfkunst ist die Kunst der Täuschung. Vergiss das nie."

-

* * *

- 

**_Wednesday, January 15th_**

1992 hat schon mal gut angefangen, ich hab endlich die Beinfessel hingekriegt. Dumpfbacke musste durchs halbe Schloss hopsen, bis er jemanden gefunden hat, der ihn wieder davon losmacht. Passt zu ihm, jetzt kann er mit seiner Kröte synchronwabbeln.

**_Saturday, February 22nd_**

Ich bring ihn um! Ich bring ihn echt noch mal um!

Nein, diesmal nicht Potter. (Den werd' ich auch noch umbringen, aber alles zu seiner Zeit.) Ich mein' dieses widerliche Weasel. Wir haben uns geprügelt, als die blöden Gryffintrantüten auch das zweite Spiel gegen Hufflepuff gewonnen haben, (Ja, Potter, dich werd' ich auch noch umbringen!) und er hat mir 'n Veilchen verpasst. Das gibt Rache! Ich muss noch einen weiteren Plan schmieden, damit Weasley auch von der Schule fliegt.

**_Thursday, April 23rd_**

Unser Wildschw ...Wildhüter ist ja noch bescheuerter als ich dachte. Heute morgen beim Frühstück, hab' ich was mitgekriegt (rein zufällig natürlich, hab' schließlich Besseres zu tun, als mir den Blödsinn anzuhören, den Potty und das Weasel so verzapfen, aber das konnte man gar nicht überhören.) Sie haben sich nämlich mit diesem Schlammblut Gör mit dem sie neuerdings immer rumhängen gestritten, ob sie die erste Stunde schwänzen sollen, und ich konnte die Worte Hagrid und Ei und Schlüpfen aufschnappen.

Wenn ich Verwandlung bei der McGonagall blau mache, lässt die mich garantiert nachsitzen, also hab' ich gewartet, bis es geläutet hat, und bin sofort losgerannt. Bei Kräuterkunde kann ich ruhig zu spät kommen, die Sprout wird mich höchstens vorwurfsvoll angucken und das juckt mich nicht.

Potter and sein Anhang waren schon da, als ich an der Hütte ankam. Sie waren drinnen um den Tisch versammelt und um etwas, das ich nicht sehen konnte, weil das fette Wildschwein war nämlich im Weg. Schließlich krachte und knisterte es (auf dem Tisch, nicht das Wildschwein) und dann hüpfte da ein hässliches schwarzes schleimiges Etwas herum.

Ein Drache? So sieht ein Drache aus? Hab' ich mir anders vorgestellt. Na ja, der wird sicher noch größer.

Oder vielleicht auch nicht fiesgrins

Oh, ich glaub' das Wildschwein hat mich gesehen. Schnell weg hier!

**_Tuesday, May 5th_**

Ich hab' mich entschieden, das mit dem Drachen noch nicht sofort zu melden, es macht nämlich viel viel mehr Spaß der Potter Bande beim Sich-vor-Angst-in-die-Hosen-Machen zuzugucken. Die ganze Woche rennen sie jetzt schon mit besorgten Mienen rum, tuscheln und blicken sich ängstlich um, ob jemand mithört. Wenn Potter's Blick dabei auf mich fällt, lächle ich ihn wissend und überlegen an. Dann kriegen seine Augen wieder dieses wütende Funkeln, als wolle er im nächsten Moment auf mich losstürmen und mich verprügeln.

Ich hoffe, er versucht es wirklich mal. Das wär' für mich dann das Stichwort den Kessel hochgehen zu lassen.

_**Thursday, May 7th**_

Rache ist süßer als jeder Zitronenkuchen. Das Vieh hatte Bock auf etwas Weasel zum Nachtisch, und jetzt hängt der Kerl im Krankenflügel rum mit 'ner dicken fetten lilablassblau geschwollen Hand. Yes!

Woher ich das weiß? Na, weil ich natürlich da war. Hab' der Pomfrey erzählt, ich will mir'n Buch von ihm borgen, so als Cover Story. Sie hat zwar etwas dubios geguckt – immerhin sind Slytherins und Gryffindoofköpfe ja nicht unbedingt dafür bekannt, dass sie sich gegenseitig Sachen ausleihen, aber am Ende hat sie's doch geschluckt. Ich bin halt clever, ich kann so was.

Und ich konnte mich eine halbe Stunde mit dem Weasel amüsieren. Muss das jetzt gleich in allen Einzelheiten Crabbe und Goyle erzählen. Und Zabini. Und Pansy. Und eigentlich jedem, der zuhört.

Ich hab' wirklich ein Buch mitgenommen, muss ja schließlich mein Cover schützen. Ein Malfoy denkt eben an alles!

_**Saturday, May 9th**_

Wenn ich Potty und seine Hohlköpfe wirklich hochgehen lassen will, muss ich mich aber ziemlich beeilen. Heute Abend, als wir beim Abendessen in der Großen Halle hockten, und alle schon ganz begierig darauf waren, noch einmal die ruhmreiche Mär von meinem Triumph über das Nagetier zu hören, hab' ich in dem alten zerfledderten Buch was Interessantes gefunden. (Normalerweise würd' ich so ein dreckiges Weaselbuch ja nicht mal mit 'nem Levitationszauber anfassen, aber mein sechster Sinn verriet mir, es genauer zu untersuchen.)

Ein Brief. Von einem anderen Weasel an dieses Weasel. Das andere Weasel schickt ein paar Weaselfreunde, die heute um Mitternacht auf dem Astronomieturm das Drachenvieh abholen. Bleiben mir also nur noch ein paar Stunden Zeit um endlich aktiv zu werden.

Nur wie fang' ich das jetzt an? Wenn ich einfach zu einem Lehrer renne, glauben die mir im besten Fall nicht, und im schlimmsten krieg' ich Ärger, weil ich so lange nichts gesagt habe. Also hilft nur eins, ich muss Potter auf frischer Tat ertappen.

Vince und Greg nehm' ich diesmal nicht mit, die beiden machen mir zuviel Krach. Es ist besser, wenn ich das allein durchziehe. Filch wird' mich garantiert nicht kriegen, ich bin zu clever. Mein Gang ist so leise und geschmeidig wie der einer Raubkatze, meine Augen durchdringen selbst die tiefste Finsternis, und außerdem hab' ich einen sechsten Sinn für Gefahr. Mir kann wirklich nichts...

Au Backe, wo kommt plötzlich die McGonagall her?

**_Tuesday, May 26th_**

Nachsitzen mit Potty, Dumpfbacke, dem Schlammblut und dem Wildschwein. Was könnt' ich mir Schöneres vorstellen?

Ich glaub', ich geh' sterben!

-

* * *

- 

_Das kann nicht wahr sein. Das kann einfach nicht wahr sein!_

Mit offenem Mund und weit aufgerissenen Augen starrte Draco auf die nachtschwarze Front aus undurchdringlichem Dickicht und turmhohen Bäumen, welche sich vor ihnen erhob. Obwohl im ersten Moment alles still schien, fielen ihm allerlei kleine Geräusche auf; ein Rascheln in den Blättern, ein plötzliches Knacken im Unterholz, ein düsteres Raunen in den fernen Wipfeln.

Wer kam bloß auf diese hirnrissige Idee eine Gruppe Erstklässler nachts in den Verbotenen Wald zu schleifen?

"Ich geh auf keinen Fall in diesen Wald," fauchte er Hagrid an, den Kopf in den Nacken gelegt, um dem riesigen Wildhüter ins Gesicht sehen zu können. Es interessierte ihn nicht, dass die Gryffindors zuhörten, es interessierte ihn nicht, dass er unhöflich war. Alles was er wollte, war so schnell wie möglich ins Schloss zurückzukehren und dieses schwarze Labyrinth hinter sich zu lassen.

"Doch, das wirst du, wenn du in Hogwarts bleiben willst. Du hast Mist gebaut, Junge, und jetzt musst du dafür büßen."

Der grimmige Tonfall in Hagrid's Stimme ließ ihn zusammenzucken, doch er war entschlossen, sich nicht einschüchtern zu lassen. Was bildete sich dieser Knecht eigentlich ein, so mit ihm umzuspringen? "Dafür sind Schüler nicht zuständig, wofür gibt's denn Personal," entgegnete er entrüstet. "Ich dachte, wir müssen Strafarbeit schreiben oder so. Wenn mein Vater wüsste, was ich hier mache, würde er..."

"...dir sagen, dass es genau _so_ läuft in Hogwarts," grummelte Hagrid. "Strafarbeit schreiben! Was bringt denn das? Du machst dich nützlich, oder du verschwindest von hier. Wenn du glaubst, es ist deinem Vater lieber du fliegst raus, dann verzieh' dich und pack' deine Sachen. Los, los!"

Vater würde sehr ungehalten reagieren, falls er tatsächlich von der Schule flog. Das wusste Draco und so blieb ihm nichts anderes übrig als zu schweigen und Hagrid's Namen der langen, langen Liste an Leuten hinzuzufügen, denen er es eines Tages so richtig heimzahlen würde.

Ihre Schritte knirschten unangenehm auf dem geschwungenen Pfad. Hagrid stapfte ihnen voraus, dicht gefolgt von seinem tapsenden und sabberndem Jagdhund. Dann und wann riskierte Draco einen Blick hinter sich, zu Potter und dem Schlammblut-Mädchen, welche besorgt miteinander flüsterten. Longbottom hielt sich dicht bei ihnen und wandte den Blick ängstlich nach links und rechts in die Dunkelheit.

Einhornblut, hatte der Wildhüter gesagt. Irgendetwas fiel die Einhörner im Wald an, um ihr Blut zu trinken. Der Gedanke allein ließ es ihm kalt den Rücken hinunterlaufen, was konnte so gewaltig sein, diese mächtigen Geschöpfe anzugreifen? Jedes Kind wusste doch, dass Einhörner praktisch unverwundbar waren und selbst wenn es jemandem gelänge, sie zu verletzen, so brachte es großes Unheil, ihnen Leid zuzufügen.

Er schrak zusammen, als er vor sich eine weiße Gestalt zu sehen glaubte, doch es war nur ein fahler Streifen Mondlicht, der an den langen glatten Stämmen hinunterfiel.

'Nichts in diesem Wald wird euch angreifen, solange Fang oder ich bei euch sind.' Für wen hielt der Kerl sich eigentlich? Er war ja noch nicht einmal ein richtiger Zauberer. Und er brauchte die Hilfe von Erstklässlern um mit seinen Problemen fertig zu werden. _Armselig_, würde Vater dazu sagen.

Sie erreichten die erste Weggabelung, an der sie sich wie besprochen aufteilten. Einer der Pfade wand sich wie eine geschwungene Schlange um die hohen Baumriesen, der andere führte ins dichte Unterholz. Ohne lange zu überlegen wählte Draco den rechten, Monster hin oder her, es gab keinen Grund, sich von den niedrigen Zweigen Haut und Klamotten zerkratzen zu lassen.

Nein, verdammt, er hatte keine Angst. Nicht so wie Longbottom, diese Pfeife, und Hagrid's sabbernder, tapsender Loser von einem Köter, die bei jedem Knistern oder Rascheln zitternd und jaulend zusammenfuhren.

Bestimmt gab es in diesem Wald nicht mal was Gefährliches. Alles nur blöde Ammenmärchen um kleine Kinder zu ängstigen und nur Trottel fielen darauf herein. Solche wie Longbottom!

Draco warf einen kurzen Blick in Richtung Kreuzung zurück, um sich zu vergewissern, dass Potter und sein Anhang bereits außer Sichtweite waren, dann duckte er sich blitzschnell hinter einen der Bäume. Longbottom bemerkte nichts davon, auch dann nicht als Fang stehen blieb und am Baumstamm zu schnüffeln begann. Die Augen des Gryffindor Jungen waren angstvoll in die Ferne gerichtet; sie folgten etwas, das Draco nicht sehen konnte und das vermutlich auch gar nicht existierte.

Aber er würde schon bald einen Grund haben sich zu fürchten, schon sehr bald...

Draco's Hand schoss hinter dem Baum hervor und packte Neville am Kragen, ein kurzer kräftiger Ruck, bevor er sie wieder zurückzog. Longbottom drehte sich nicht um, er stieß ein Quieken aus, taumelte einige Schritte vorwärts und schlug der Länge nach hin. Ha! Volltreffer!

Der Triumphblick auf seinem Gesicht verblasste, als Longbottom seinen Zauberstab hervorkramte und rote Funken nach oben schickte – das vereinbarte Zeichen, falls etwas schief ging. Na und wenn schon! Was sollte das Wildschwein ihm schon tun können, es konnte ihm ja nicht mal Punkte abziehen. Der Kerl war schließlich kein Lehrer.

"Verdammt, du kleine Rotznase, willst dich in noch schlimm're Schwierichkeiten bringen!" dröhnte Hagrid, als er mit lautem Poltern angestapft kam. Draco schob trotzig die Unterlippe vor; von diesem Gebrüll ließ er sich mit Sicherheit nicht einschüchtern. Wenn nur seine blöden Knie nicht so gezittert hätten...

"Gut, wir wechseln Gruppen. Neville, du bleibst bei mir und Hermione. Harry, du gehst mit Fang und diesem Idioten. Tut mir leid, aber..." Hagrid lehnte sich nach vorne und flüsterte Potter etwas ins Ohr, das er nicht hören konnte. Gut, dass es ihn ohnehin nicht interessierte.

Sie redeten nicht miteinander, als sie tiefer und tiefer ins Herz des Waldes vordrangen. Wozu auch, es gab nichts, was Potter und er sich zu sagen hätten. Je eher und je weiter er von diesem Gryffintrottel weg war, desto...

_Mistkerl! Blödmann! Narbengesicht! _

"Hier." Potter kniete sich neben einer silbernen Pfütze hin, um sie genauer in Augenschein zu nehmen. Er hatte sein Gesicht abgewandt, nur die wirren dunklen Haare standen in alle Richtungen empor, so als wäre sein Kopf selbst einer der schwarzen Büsche, die ihren Weg säumten.

_Wischmoppvisage! Möchtegern-Held! Dumbledore's kleiner Liebling!_

Er trat näher heran, doch er wagte es nicht, die schimmernde Flüssigkeit zu berühren. Das Blut des Einhorns war verflucht, wer konnte schon genau wissen, welche Auswirkungen es haben mochte? Einen Augenblick lang spielte er mit dem Gedanken, Potter einfach einen Stoß zu verpassen, aber ein verfluchter Potter war möglicherweise ein noch größeres Problem als ein normaler Potter. Was, wenn er durchdrehen und ihn anfallen würde? Und außerdem war er sich nicht sicher, ob er allein den Rückweg finden würde.

Und weiter ging es. Dichter und dichter rückten die Büsche und Bäume an den Pfad heran, als wolle der Wald selbst die Eindringlinge verschlingen. Schwankende Zweige versperrten ihnen den Weg, knorrige Wurzeln ragten überall aus dem Boden hervor, holprige, ineinander verschnörkelte Stolperfallen, die mit hölzernen Fingern nach seiner Robe griffen.

Mit einem Mal blieb Fang stehen. Er zog die Lefzen hoch, und sein Fell sträubte sich.

"Schau, dort – " Potter streckte seinen Arm aus und Draco wäre beinahe dagegen gerannt. Eigentlich wollte er dem Gryffindor einen empörten Blick zuwerfen, aber dann wandte er die Augen nach vorne, wo die Baumriesen zu einer Lichtung auseinander wichen. Etwas lag dort am Boden, etwas Schneeweißes, etwas Leuchtendes...

Es war das Einhorn, und es war tot.

Er hatte noch nie ein Einhorn gesehen, außer auf Bildern. Es war nicht unbedingt kleiner als ein Pferd, aber zierlicher gebaut, die langen schlanken Beine mit den gespaltenen Hufen wirken wie die eines Rehs, oder einer Ziege. Jetzt waren sie freilich seltsam verkrümmt und ragten wie abgestorbene Zweige in die Luft empor. Vom Kopf des Tieres war nicht viel zu sehen, seine lange schillernde Mähne verbarg das Gesicht und die starren Augen. Nur das Horn ragte daraus hervor, deutete wie ein anklagender Zeigefinger auf die Büsche hinter ihnen.

Und die Büsche bewegten sich.

Etwas kam daraus hervor. Es krabbelte wie ein Insekt oder eine Spinne mit ausgerissenen Beinen, denn es besaß deren nur vier. Seine klauenförmigen Vorderfüße krallten sich ins verdorrte Laub und schleppten einen schwarz verhüllten Körper vorwärts, welcher wie abgestorben dazwischen hing, und mit einem ohrenbetäubenden Kratzen und Scharren über den Boden schleifte. Zweige knackten, Blätter raschelten, die noch lebenden Gräser bogen sich zur Seite, als wollten sie es vermeiden mit einer solch widernatürlichen Ausgeburt in Berührung zu kommen.

Es hob den Kopf, einen Kopf, der an der falschen Stelle zu sitzen schien, und beugte ihn über die furchtbare Wunde, die es in den Körper des Einhorns gerissen hatte. Zähne blitzen auf, gruben sich in das samtweiche Fell, schmierige Klauen fuhren durch die perlweiße Mähne, durchbrachen ihren leuchtenden Schimmer mit schmutziger Schwärze. Ein saugendes schlürfendes Geräusch...

"AAAAAAAAAAARGH!"

Er spürte die Zweige nicht, die ihm ins Gesicht schlugen, nicht die Wurzeln, die an seinem Umhang rissen. Er rannte, hastete, taumelte, stürzte, rappelte sich hoch und rannte weiter. Die Schwärze des Waldes war jetzt kein namenloses Dunkel mehr, sie war erfüllt von Klauenhänden, aufblitzenden Zähnen, und unförmigen schleifenden Körpern.

Und Augen. Glühenden roten Augen.

Es sollten über fünf Jahre vergehen, bis er diese Augen wiedersehen würde und er sollte dieselbe Furcht dabei empfinden. Doch in seinen Alpträumen glühten sie weiter und weiter und schienen bis auf den Grund seiner Seele zu blicken.

-

* * *

- 

**Amicus Draconis – 2nd Cycle: Cycle of the Snake – Part 14: Sprung from my only Hate I  
**

_**XI. Der Narr**_

_Eine außergewöhnliche Karte. Mögen die anderen Karten die verschiedenen Stufen einer Reise darstellen, so ist er derjenige, der sie unternimmt. Jung, naiv, optimistisch, sein Bündel über der Schulter, nur den treuen Hund als Begleiter stürzt er sich Kopf voran ins Abenteuer – und springt über die nächste Klippe. _

_Jämmerlich. Er ist eben, wie sein Name schon sagt, ein Narr. _

_Sein Element ist die Luft und manchmal frage ich mich, ob dieses Element sich nicht zufällig auf den Inhalt seines Kopfes bezieht._

_Eine außergewöhnliche Karte, gewiss, und gerade deshalb hoffnungslos überschätzt. Zu Beginn unserer Reise sind wir alle Narren, solange bis die Erfahrung die Unschuld zunichte macht, und versucht, uns auf einen anderen Weg zu geleiten. Denn der Weg des Narren über die Klippe führt ins Nichts. Er ist die Verbindung von Chockmah zu Kether und führt damit zur Auslöschung jeden Seins. Das Aleph ist somit nicht der Beginn des Universums, sondern sein Ende. Nichts ist gleich Null und Null ist gleich zwei. Mein Ziel ist es, eben diesen Zyklus zu durchbrechen, und den Sturz ins völlige Nichts zu verhindern. _

_Man sollte meinen, es wäre nicht schwer, einen geeigneten Kandidaten für den Narren zu finden, schließlich ist die Welt ihrer voll. Aber vielleicht fiel es mir gerade darum so schwer, meine Wahl zu treffen. _

_Einer, der aufbricht zu einer langen Reise. Einer, der bereits durch die Dunkelheit ging, und dennoch nicht von ihr berührt würde. Einer, der unschuldig ist, und zugleich erfahren. Einer, der am Ende seiner langen Wanderschaft immer noch den entscheidenden Schritt über die Klippe tut, ohne an die Konsequenzen zu denken. _

_Kurz gesagt, einer wie Harry Potter. _

_Doch leider ist es mir aus wohlbekannten Gründen nicht möglich, Harry Potter für mein Vorhaben zu verwenden, und deshalb musste ich eine andere Wahl treffen._

**Amicus Draconis - 2. Zyklus: Zyklus der Schlange – Teil 14: Aus einz'gem Hass entbrannt I**


	3. 14: Sprung from my only Hate I B

**Amicus Draconis – 2nd Cycle: Cycle of the Snake – Part 14: Sprung from my only Hate I  
**

_**XI. Der Narr**_

_Eine außergewöhnliche Karte. Mögen die anderen Karten die verschiedenen Stufen einer Reise darstellen, so ist er derjenige, der sie unternimmt. Jung, naiv, optimistisch, sein Bündel über der Schulter, nur den treuen Hund als Begleiter stürzt er sich Kopf voran ins Abenteuer – und springt über die nächste Klippe. _

_Jämmerlich. Er ist eben, wie sein Name schon sagt, ein Narr. _

_Sein Element ist die Luft und manchmal frage ich mich, ob dieses Element sich nicht zufällig auf den Inhalt seines Kopfes bezieht._

_Eine außergewöhnliche Karte, gewiss, und gerade deshalb hoffnungslos überschätzt. Zu Beginn unserer Reise sind wir alle Narren, solange bis die Erfahrung die Unschuld zunichte macht, und versucht, uns auf einen anderen Weg zu geleiten. Denn der Weg des Narren über die Klippe führt ins Nichts. Er ist die Verbindung von Chockmah zu Kether und führt damit zur Auslöschung jeden Seins. Das Aleph ist somit nicht der Beginn des Universums, sondern sein Ende. Nichts ist gleich Null und Null ist gleich zwei. Mein Ziel ist es, eben diesen Zyklus zu durchbrechen, und den Sturz ins völlige Nichts zu verhindern. _

_Man sollte meinen, es wäre nicht schwer, einen geeigneten Kandidaten für den Narren zu finden, schließlich ist die Welt ihrer voll. Aber vielleicht fiel es mir gerade darum so schwer, meine Wahl zu treffen. _

_Einer, der aufbricht zu einer langen Reise. Einer, der bereits durch die Dunkelheit ging, und dennoch nicht von ihr berührt würde. Einer, der unschuldig ist, und zugleich erfahren. Einer, der am Ende seiner langen Wanderschaft immer noch den entscheidenden Schritt über die Klippe tut, ohne an die Konsequenzen zu denken. _

_Kurz gesagt, einer wie Harry Potter. _

_Doch leider ist es mir aus wohlbekannten Gründen nicht möglich, Harry Potter für mein Vorhaben zu verwenden, und deshalb musste ich eine andere Wahl treffen._

**Amicus Draconis - 2. Zyklus: Zyklus der Schlange – Teil 14: Aus einz'gem Hass entbrannt I**

**-**

**

* * *

- **

_**London, August 19th, 1992**_

Im Grunde genommen lief es alles auf zwei simple Fragen hinaus. Wie würde er Vater dazu kriegen, ihm einen neuen Rennbesen zu kaufen und wenn er den neuen Rennbesen erstmal hatte, wie würde er dann Flint dazu kriegen, ihn ins Team aufzunehmen?

Mit sehnsüchtigen Augen bestaunte er den brandneuen Nimbus 2001 im Schaufenster ... den frisch polierten Griff, das tiefschwarz glänzende Holz des Stiels, die mit äußerster Präzision und Sorgfalt angeordneten Zweige. Der Nimbus 2001 flog schneller, höher, und wendiger als es der Nimbus 2000 je getan hatte und sah zudem auch noch besser aus. Ein Prachtstück. Ein wahrer Besen für einen wahren Champion.

Der perfekte Besen um Potter, diese Pfeife, so richtig alt aussehen zu lassen.

"Draco?" Vater's Stimme riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken, er stand mit verschränkten Armen neben ihm und trommelte ungeduldig mit den Fingerspitzen gegen den weiten Stoff seines Ärmels. "Komm."

Vater zu verärgern war nicht die beste Möglichkeit, um seinen Willen durchzusetzen, also riss Draco sich schweren Herzens von dem Anblick los, und sah wehmütig zu wie der Nimbus immer kleiner wurde und schließlich zwischen dem Trubel verschwand. Wie immer so kurz vor Schulbeginn war ziemlich viel los in Diagon Alley, plärrende Schulkinder an der Hand ihrer Eltern, besorgte Mütter, fröhlich schwatzende Teenager. Immer wieder spähte er angestrengt in die Menge hinein, doch bisher war ihm kein bekanntes Gesicht aufgefallen. Auch von Potter und seiner Bande war nichts zu sehen – zum Glück! Aber da, wo er jetzt mit Vater hinging, hatten kleine Gryffindoofköpfe ohnehin nichts verloren.

Knockturn Alley war um einiges schmaler als Diagon Alley. Auch hier waren viele Leute unterwegs, doch sie redeten nicht miteinander, blickten einander kaum an. Einige schienen sich sogar dafür zu schämen, hier zu sein, sie wandten ihre Augen überall hin, nur nicht auf die Gesichter der anderen. Wieder andere hielten ihre Gesichter unter Kutten oder hinter Schleiern verborgen.

Wie anders dagegen Vater. Er bewegte sich mit der größten Selbstverständlichkeit durch die Massen, den Kopf hocherhoben, die Kapuze zurückgeworfen, so dass sein blondes Haar auf dem Schwarz seines Umhangs weithin sichtbar schimmerte. Seine hellen wachen Augen glitten über die vorbeilaufenden Hexen und Zauberer, einigen nickte er zu, während er andere mit kühler Gelassenheit ignorierte. Wie immer kam sich Draco an seiner Seite klein und unbedeutend vor, auch wenn er wichtigtuerisch die Nase in die Luft reckte und versuchte Gang und Haltung seines Vaters so gut wie möglich zu imitieren.

Vielleicht war es doch am besten, die Sache mit dem Rennbesen gleich über die Bühne zu bringen? Wenn sie erstmal bei Borgin & Burkes waren, hatte Vater sicher andere Dinge im Kopf und wie seine Laune danach sein würde, hing ganz vom Erfolg oder Misserfolg seiner 'Geschäfte' ab.

"Hast du den Nimbus 2001 gesehen?" begann Draco und holte zu einer ausführlichen Beschreibung aller Vorzüge des Rennbesens aus. "Er ist..."

"Schon gut," winkte Vater ab, "ich hatte sowieso nicht vor, dich mit deiner alten Bürste nach Hogwarts zu schicken. Wie sähe das denn aus?"

Draco blieb der Mund offen stehen. So einfach hatte er sich das nicht vorgestellt. Er war es zwar gewohnt, seinen Willen durchzusetzen, wenn es um materielle Dinge ging, aber oft war das auch mit ziemlichen Diskussionen verbunden und manchmal stellte Vater sich auf stur. Dann war nichts zu machen und jeder weitere Überredungsversuch würde nur Schwierigkeiten nach sich ziehen.

"Danke, Vater." Ein kurzes Nicken war alles, was er zur Antwort bekam; die Rennbesen schienen Vater's Gedanken bereits wieder entschwunden zu sein. Auch er selbst dachte nur noch einen Augenblick länger daran, denn Borgin & Burkes lag jetzt vor ihnen und bereits die Auslage war mit faszinierenden Talismanen aus Knochen und schrumpeligem Leder bestückt. Draco konnte es kaum erwarten, über die Schwelle zu stürmen und alles in Augenschein zu nehmen.

Das Innere des Ladens war dunkel, schon allein der Atmosphäre wegen. Masken und Schrumpfköpfe hingen an den Wänden und starrten mit leerem Grinsen auf die Besucher hinunter. Hoch über ihren Köpfen baumelten seltsame metallenen Apparaturen, an welchen der Rost klebte, oder vielleicht auch andere Ausdünstungen – so genau war das nicht auszumachen und eigentlich wollte er es auch gar nicht wissen.

Und Regale. Regale von oben bis unten voll gestopft mit schwarzmagischen Gegenständen.

"Nichts anfassen," warnte Vater aus dem Hintergrund. Draco's Hand zuckte zurück, noch bevor er das gläserne Auge berührt hatte, welches vor ihm in der Vitrine lag. Das Auge drehte sich herum, um ihn eingehend zu fixieren.

"Ich dachte, du kaufst mir was." Nicht, dass er dieses Ding unbedingt in seinem Schlafzimmer haben wollte, aber vielleicht konnte man es ja benutzen, um Leute auszuspionieren. Potter zum Beispiel.

"Ich sagte, ich würde dir einen Rennbesen kaufen," berichtigte Vater. Also hatte er es nicht vergessen. Aber ein Besen war noch lange keine Garantie, dass er auch wirklich ins Quidditch Team aufgenommen wurde und gegen Potter antreten konnte.

"Was bringt mir das, wenn ich nicht in der Hausmannschaft bin?" maulte er. "Harry Potter hat letztes Jahr einen Nimbus 2000 gekriegt. Sondererlaubnis von Dumbledore, damit er für Gryffindor spielen kann..."

Die Erinnerung versetzte ihn erneut in Rage, als die Bilder vor seinem geistigen Auge wiederauferstanden. Harry Potter, der als feuriger Blitz durch die Lüfte jagte; seine Brillengläser funkelten im Sonnenlicht, der Wind riss an seinem wirren schwarzen Haar und hinter ihm flatterte sein roter Umhang gleich einer zuckenden Flamme. Er lehnte sich auf seinem Nimbus nach vorne, streckte die Hände nach dem Snitch aus, und unter ihm begann die Menge zu jubeln.

Jedes verdammte Spiel hatten die verdammten Gryffindors dank ihm gewonnen, bis auf das letzte gegen Ravenclaw. Nur gut, dass Potter da im Krankenflügel gelegen hatte, sonst hätte er am Ende auch...

"Dabei spielt er nicht mal gut, es ist nur weil er so berühmt ist ... berühmt wegen einer dämlichen Narbe in der Visage ..."

Verdammt, wie er diesen Mistkerl hasste, diesen verfluchten Angeber. "... jeder denkt, er ist _so_ toll, der wundervolle Potter mit seiner Narbe and seinem Besenstiel – "

"Das hast du mir nun schon mindestens ein Dutzend Mal erzählt." Vater warf ihm einen ungehaltenen Blick zu. "Wenn ich dich daran erinnern dürfte, dass es weder klug noch vorsichtig ist, eine offene Abneigung gegen jemanden zur Schau zu tragen, den ein Großteil von uns als den Helden ansieht, der uns vom Dunklen Lord befreit hat ... ah, Mr. Borgin."

Gutes Timing, jetzt war Vater mit seiner Liste beschäftigt und hatte keine Zeit mehr für lange Belehrungen. Es war jedes Mal dasselbe, wann immer er sich über Potter beschwerte, kam Vater mit derselben alten Leier. 'Stell' deine Gefühle nicht so zur Schau, sei vorsichtiger, tu wenigstens so als würdest du ihn mögen.'

Ebenso gut könnte Vater verlangen, er solle einen widerlichen kleinen Hauselfen mögen, oder so tun als mache es ihm Spaß am Boden herumzuhocken, während dieser Widerling da oben seine Runden drehte. Jedes Mal wenn er auch nur an Potter dachte, drehte sich ihm der Magen um und er bekam das dringende Bedürfnis, etwas zu zerquetschen oder in die Luft zu jagen. Und Vater verlangte allen Ernstes, er solle nett zu ihm sein?

Nur langsam beruhigte er sich wieder, als er versuchte, die Gedanken an Potter zu verdrängen und den Kopf wieder freizukriegen. Er wanderte weiter im Laden umher und guckte sich halbherzig die magischen Artefakte an, aber irgendwie war seine Begeisterung wie weggeblasen.

"Kann ich das haben?" fragte er schließlich und deutete auf eine verschrumpelte Hand mit gelblichbraunen, klauenartigen Fingernägeln, welche auf einem staubigen Kissen ruhte. Nicht, dass er gewusst hätte, was damit anzufangen war; eigentlich ging es ihm nur darum Vater's Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf sich zu ziehen.

"_Manus Gloriae_, die Hand des Ruhmes!" Mr. Borgin ließ die Liste Liste sein und schlurfte zu ihm hinüber. "Steck eine Kerze hinein, und sie wird nur demjenigen leuchten, welcher die Hand trägt. Der beste Freund aller Diebe und Plünderer. Ihr Sohn hat einen guten Geschmack, Sir."

"Ich hoffe mein Sohn eignet sich einmal zu mehr als einem Dieb oder Plünderer, Borgin," unterbrach Vater die ölige Schmeichelrede und Borgin brach sofort in Entschuldigungen aus. Doch Draco blieb nicht einmal Zeit darüber zu schmunzeln, denn im nächsten Moment traf ihn schon ein eisiger Blick. "Obwohl, wenn seine Noten sich nicht verbessern, mag das vielleicht alles sein, wozu er fähig ist."

"Es ist nicht meine Schuld," versuchte Draco sich zu rechtfertigen Das war so typisch für Vater; immer dann wenn man es am wenigsten erwartete, verschoss er solche Spitzen. "Die Lehrer haben alle ihre Lieblingsschüler, diese Hermione Granger..."

"Man sollte doch meinen, du schämst dich dafür, dass dich ein Mädchen, welches nicht aus einer Zaubererfamilie kommt, in jeder einzelnen Prüfung übertroffen hat."

Draco fühlte wie ihm die Röte ins Gesicht schoss und er senkte den Blick, um seinem Vater nicht in die Augen sehen zu müssen. Er wusste nichts zu erwidern; eine Möglichkeit sich zu verteidigen fiel ihm nicht ein und eine freche Bemerkung würde nur Konsequenzen nach sich ziehen.

Warum musste Vater ihn in aller Öffentlichkeit so niedermachen! Es war schon bitter genug, wenn er es zu Hause tat, aber hier vor Fremden trafen seine spitzen Bemerkungen ungleich schlimmer. Draco wäre am liebsten einfach aus dem Geschäft gerannt und hätte dem Nächstbesten, der ihm in die Quere kam, seine Faust ins Gesicht geschlagen. Doch er hatte gelernt, solche Wutausbrüche unter Kontrolle zu halten und so verfiel er in brütendes Schweigen, während Vater und Mr. Borgin sich wieder ihren Geschäften zuwandten.

Sieh mal an, ein Strick mit einer Schlinge. In alten Zeiten hatten Muggles so etwas benützt, um Hexen und Zauberer umzubringen. Oder sich auch gegenseitig; diese primitiven Geschöpfe waren nichts anderes als ein Haufen schmutziger kleiner Ratten, welche sich aus Dummheit und Langeweile gegenseitig zerfleischten.

_Vorsicht: Nicht berühren. Verflucht – hat bis zum heutigen Tage 19 Mugglebesitzern das Leben gekostet_.

Na, das war doch mal ein wirklich interessantes Halsband...

Er wandte sich ab und sah sich plötzlich einem großen schwarzen Schrank gegenüber. Nein, kein Schrank, eigentlich sah es eher aus wie eine Mischung aus altägyptischem Sarkophag und Eiserner Jungfrau. Es schien innen hohl zu sein; bestimmt war darin ein Skelett oder eine Mumie oder etwas ähnlich Interessantes. Er streckte die Hand aus, um die Tür zu öffnen...

"Komm, Draco!"

Einen Augenblick lang kämpfte er mit sich; einerseits wollte er unbedingt wissen, was in dem Sarkophag war, aber andererseits wollte er keinen Ärger mit Vater riskieren, sonst bekam er vielleicht den Rennbesen nicht.

Schließlich siegte die Vernunft und er folgte seinem Vater hinaus auf die Straße. Er verstand nicht, warum dieser so in Eile war, sie hatten doch noch den ganzen Nachmittag Zeit, um den Rest der Einkäufe zu erledigen. Aber irgendetwas schien ihn zu beschäftigen. So, als müsse er unbedingt etwas ganz Bestimmtes erledigen. Etwas, das keinen Aufschub duldete.

Diagon Alley schien irgendwie leerer geworden zu sein. Nachdem sie neue Schulroben, Schreibzeug und frische Zutaten für den Zaubertränkeunterricht gekauft hatten, verstand Draco auch warum; die halbe Zaubererschaft Englands schien sich nämlich im Buchladen Flourish & Blotts versammelt zu haben. Autogrammstunde von einem Kerl namens Lockheart oder so ähnlich. Mutter hatte ein paar Bücher von ihm als Abendlektüre, welche sie tunlichst vor Vater versteckte.

Da er nicht wirklich Lust darauf hatte, sich mit dieser Menge herumzuschlagen, übergab er seine Bücherliste für Hogwarts einem fahrigen Verkäufer und zog sich auf die Galerie zurück, um sich das ganze Spektakel aus sicherem Abstand anzusehen. Vater wurde sogleich von einer Schar Hexen und Zauberer in Beschlag genommen, die eifrig schwatzend und händeschüttelnd auf ihn einredeten. Darauf, lieb zu lächeln, höfliche Konversation zu machen und das Paradepferd zu spielen hatte er in seiner gegenwärtigen Stimmung noch viel weniger Lust; also machte er, dass er wegkam. Am liebsten wäre er jetzt zu Hause in seinem Zimmer gewesen, wo er keins von diesen dummen Gesichtern hätte sehen müssen.

"Nicht möglich, es ist Harry Potter!"

Unten schienen plötzlich alle den Verstand verloren zu haben. Lockhart war von seinem Platz aufgesprungen und stürmte in die Menge, welche flüsternd und schwatzend auseinander wich. Ein dürrer kleiner Reporter hüpfte mit einer riesigen Kamera herum, klickte ein Photo nach dem anderen und erfüllte den Raum mit nervtötenden grellen Blitzen und lilafarbenen Rauchwolken.

Und inmitten des gesamten Trubels stand der blöde Harry Potter mit seiner blöden Wischmoppvisage und schüttelte wieder und wieder Lockhart's Hand, während dieser ihm lächelnd seine Bücher überreichte und etwas von "Berühmtheit" und "Titelseite" murmelte, bevor er sich wieder der Menge zuwandte, um eine großkotzige Rede halten. Den Arm hielt er dabei wichtigtuerisch um Potter's Schultern gelegt ... was bildete er sich eigentlich ein, dieser Lackaffe? Ein aufgeblasener affektierter Gockel und Draco konnte ihn schon jetzt nicht ausstehen.

Er wartete bis Potter sich mit den Büchern in eine Ecke des Raumes zurückgezogen hatte, und hastete dann die Treppe hinunter um ihn abzupassen. "Ich wette, das gefällt dir, stimmt's, Potter?"

Er trat noch einen Schritt näher, drang bewusst in den persönlichen Raum seines Gegners ein. "Der berühmte Harry Potter. Kann noch nicht mal in einen Buchladen gehen, ohne gleich auf der Titelseite zu landen."

Potter antwortete nicht, doch er wich auch nicht zurück, sondern hielt Draco's Blick eisern stand. Das bekannte grimmige Funkeln war in seine grünen Augen getreten, so wie immer wenn er aufgebracht war. Selbst wenn er so tat, als würden die Gemeinheiten einfach an ihm abprallen, so verriet dieses Funkeln doch seine wahren Gefühle.

"Lass' ihn in Ruhe, er wollte das alles nicht." Das rothaarige Mädchen, welches neben Potter stand und den Kessel mit seinen Büchern schleppte, starrte ihn wütend an. Eine schmutzige kleine rothaarige Weaseline und Draco konnte sie schon jetzt nicht ausstehen.

"Sieh an, Potter, hast dir 'ne Freundin angelacht." Die Weaseline wurde knallrot im Gesicht und senkte den Blick, aber ihre Verstärkung war schon im Anmarsch. Ein weiteres Weasel kämpfte sich durch die Menge und blieb neben seiner Schwester stehen. "Ach, du bist es. Ich wette, du bist überrascht, Harry hier zu sehen, eh?"

"Nicht so überrascht wie dich in einem Laden zu sehen, Weasley." Er ließ seinen Blick über die Bücher schweifen, die das Weasel auf den Armen trug und grinste. "Ich wette deine Eltern müssen einen ganzen Monat hungern um den Krempel zu bezahlen." Das Weasel wurde ebenso knallrot wie die Weaseline und warf seine Bücher ebenfalls in ihren Kessel, so dass sie unter dem Gewicht fast zusammenbrach. Von der Bücherlast befreit, wollte es auf Draco losstürzen, aber Potter und das Schlammblut hielten es am Kragen fest.

Toll. Noch mehr Weasels. Aus allen Löchern kamen sie gekrochen, eine richtige Invasion.

"Sieh' an, Arthur Weasley."

"Lucius."

Draco hatte von klein auf gelernt, dass alle Weasleys arm und schmutzig und Blutsverräter und eine Schande für die Zaubererschaft seien. Er hatte nie daran gezweifelt, nie die Aussagen seines Vaters hinterfragt. Doch jetzt als Vater und Weasley senior sich gegenüberstanden und der Hass zwischen ihnen fast greifbar schien, begann er sich zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben zu fragen, ob Vater ihm wirklich die ganze Wahrheit erzählt hatte. Manchmal brauchte man zwei Menschen nur anzusehen, und man wusste, dass sie eine gemeinsame Vergangenheit hatten.

Etwas war zwischen diesen beiden Männern vorgefallen und hatte die Feindschaft zwischen ihnen angefacht, ebenso wie ein Windstoß einen einzelnen Funken in ein Feuer verwandeln konnte.

-

* * *

- 

**_Ministry of Magic, 23. January 1982_**

Das Flüstern einzelner Stimmen vermengte sich zu einem undurchdringlichen Raunen, welches sich wie zähflüssiger Nebel über die düsteren Steinwände des Verlieses legte. Ein Hauch von Erleichterung war über die angespannten Mienen geglitten, als sich die Torflügel wieder geschlossen und somit die unheilvollen Gestalten der Dementoren aus ihrem Blickfeld genommen hatten. Alle Augen richteten sich jetzt auf den einzelnen Mann in der Mitte des Gerichtsaals.

"Fortsetzung der Verhandlung am 23. Januar 1982 gegen Lucius Dorian Abraxas Malfoy," verkündete die tiefe, dröhnende Stimme der Vorsitzenden des Wizengamots. "Den Vorsitz führt Amelia Susan Bones, stellvertretende Ministerin für Justiz und Einhaltung magischer Gesetze in Abwesenheit unseres hochgeschätzten Ministers Bartemius Crouch."

Ein weiteres Murmeln lief durch die Menge, als Crouch's Name fiel. Es war seltsam ungewohnt seine aufrechte Gestalt nicht dort oben im Richterstuhl sitzen zu sehen, seine wachsamen Augen auf sich ruhen zu fühlen und seinen leidenschaftlichen Worten zu lauschen. Crouch war ebenso zu einem Teil dieses Verhandlungssaales geworden wie das Holz und der Stein um sie herum, hart, unnachgiebig, und von einer unbeugsamen Kälte erfüllt. Er bekämpfte Furcht mit Furcht, Feuer mit Feuer, und Terror mit Terror, und doch war er einer der wenigen gewesen, der ihnen Hoffnung in die düsteren Zeiten hatte bringen können.

"Dem Angeklagten wird Folgendes zur Last gelegt." Leise knisterten die Blätter der Anklageschrift, als Madam Bones sie zwischen ihren dürren Fingern ordnete. "Das wissentliche und willentliche Eintreten in die Gefolgschaft desjenigen, dessen Name nicht genannt werden darf, desweiteren die Teilnahme an den geheimen Treffen dieser Gefolgschaft, den sogenannten Todessern, und in diesem Zusammenhang die Involvierung in die Planung diverser Verbrechen gegen sowohl die Zauberer-, als auch gegen die Mugglegemeinschaft, unter anderem Erpressung, Folter und Mord unter Beihilfenahme der drei unverzeihlichen Flüche, fürderhin die Beteiligung an dem Überfall auf und der anschließenden Ermordung von Mr. Gideon Prewett, seiner Frau Mrs. Kathleen Prewett, und seinem Bruder Mr. Fabian Prewett. Angeklagter, bekennen Sie sich schuldig?"

Überraschung machte sich auf den Mienen breit und das Geräusch schnell eingesogenen Atems fuhr wie der Zischlaut einer Schlange durch die stickige Luft. Die beiden ersten Punkte waren weithin bekannt, doch der letzte Punkt kam als eine Überraschung für sie alle. Malfoy's Name war schon mehrmals im Zusammenhang mit Todessern gefallen, aber bisher hatte es noch nie einen Hinweis auf ein konkretes Verbrechen gegeben, an dem er beteiligt gewesen sein sollte. Gespannt wartete die Menge darauf, wie er sich zu diesem letzten Vorwurf äußern würde.

"Nicht schuldig im ersten Punkt, teilweise schuldig im zweiten Punkt und zum dritten Punkt ist es mir leider nicht möglich, eine Aussage zu machen."

"Erläutern Sie diese Äußerungen bitte genauer." Madam Bones senkte das Bündel Blätter ein Stück weit, so dass sie über dessen Rand in Lucius' Malfoy's Gesicht sehen konnte. Dieser erwiderte ihren Blick ohne zu blinzeln oder ihren forschenden Augen auszuweichen.

Die Menge schwieg; dies war definitiv nicht das, was Crouch getan hätte. Crouch hätte Malfoy's Äußerungen zunächst mit einer spöttischen Bemerkung abgetan und anschließend eine seiner feurigen Reden gehalten, ehe er den Angeklagten erneut zu Wort kommen ließ, ihn dann mittendrin unterbrach und jeden seiner Sätze zerpflückte. Natürlich mochte man dies als Beeinflussung bezeichnen, aber vielleicht war der Begriff Gegenbeeinflussung zutreffender. Die andere Seite scheute sich ja auch nicht, das Wizengamot unter Druck zu setzen und ihre Methoden waren weitaus weniger kultiviert. Wer konnte schon genau sagen, wie viele Todesser durch Erpressung und geheime Drohungen gegen Familienmitglieder freigekommen waren?

"Mein Eintritt in die Gefolgschaft von Sie-wissen-schon-wem geschah weder mit meinem Wissen noch mit meiner Zustimmung," begann Malfoy mit seiner Verteidigung. "Ich wurde durch den Imperiusfluch dazu gezwungen."

Er machte eine kurze Pause, als das ungläubige Gemurmel der Menge drohte seine Stimme zu übertönen und wartete, bis Madam Bones den Saal zur Ordnung gerufen hatte, ehe er fortfuhr: "An Treffen in diesem Zusammenhang kann ich mich vage erinnern, allerdings sind es nicht mehr als ein paar unzusammenhängende Bilder von maskierten Gesichtern und Gestalten in langen schwarzen Roben. Was Verbrechen angeht, die ich unter dem Einfluss des Fluchs begangen haben soll, so kann ich mich an keinen konkreten Fall erinnern; ich kann jedoch auch nicht ausschließen, dass solche Verbrechen stattgefunden haben. Alles, was ich dem Wizengamot versichern kann ist, dass ich mich gegen den Imperiusfluch gewehrt habe und dass ich mich, sobald es mir möglich war, ihn abzuschütteln, ohne jedes Zögern dem Ministerium gestellt habe. Unter allergrößtem Risiko für mein eigenes Leben, das Leben meiner Frau, und das Leben meines Kindes."

Als er sie erwähnte, suchten die vielen Augen ungeniert nach seiner Familie, der dünnen blassen Frau in dem hochgeschlossenen Kleid und dem schlafenden kleinen Jungen, der auf ihrem Schoß hockte, seinen Rücken an die Brust der Mutter gelehnt. Mit ihrer fahlen Gesichtsfarbe und ihren müden Augen wirkte sie wie eine zerbrechliche Porzellanpuppe, doch mit dieser Unschuldsmasche konnte sie niemanden hinters Licht führen. War sie nicht die Tochter eines gefürchteten Todessers? War nicht ihre ganze Familie vor einem Monat bei einem grauenvollen Verbrechen auf frischer Tat ertappt und verhaftet worden? Nun, sie selbst war an dem Verbrechen nicht beteiligt gewesen; sie hatte ein Alibi, welches über jeden Zweifel erhaben war. Aber hieß es nicht umsonst, Blut sei dicker als Wasser?

"Soweit entsprechen Ihre Aussagen denjenigen, die in meinem Protokoll verzeichnet sind." Madam Bone's Stimme lenkte die Aufmerksamkeit der Zuschauer wieder nach vorne. "Sie bleiben also bei der Aussage, die Sie schon zuvor bei den Aurori gemacht haben? Oder haben Sie dem noch etwas hinzuzufügen?"

"Ich habe nichts hinzuzufügen, Madam Vorsitzende," entgegnete Malfoy knapp.

"Gut, dann beginnen wir nun mit der Vernehmung der Zeugen." Sie wandte sich an eine stämmige junge Frau, welche am Rand der vordersten Bank saß. "Aurora Carrow, holen Sie bitte Minister Fudge herein."

Cornelius Fudge, vermerkte die Menge, vor kurzem zum Minister der Abteilung für Magische Katastrophen befördert worden, da es ihm gelungen war, einen berüchtigten Todesser der Gerechtigkeit zuzuführen. Jung, sympathisch, pflichtbewusst, mit bürgerlichem Familienleben, besaß er einen tadellosen Ruf und die Ambition, Zaubereiminister zu werden. Und jetzt, seit dieser unglücklichen Sache mit Barty Crouch junior hatte er auch tatsächlich eine reelle Chance, die Wahl zu gewinnen. Vorausgesetzt natürlich, er war vorsichtig und ruinierte sich sein Ansehen jetzt nicht durch diese Malfoy Geschichte. Wirklich, es war ausgesprochenes Pech für ihn, dass die Malfoys ausgerechnet ihn in diese Sache hineingezogen hatten. Hätten sie nicht einfach zu jemand anderem fliehen können?

"Ihr voller Name ist Cornelius Oswald Fudge?"

"Ja, Madam Vorsitzende."

"Alter: 47 Jahre, Beruf: Minister für Magische Katastrophen, wohnhaft in London, Familienstand: verheiratet, zwei Kinder?"

"Ja, Madam Vorsitzende."

"Gut, Mr. Fudge, dann schildern Sie dem Wizengamot doch bitte, was sich am Abend des 31.Oktobers 1981 bei Ihnen zu Hause zugetragen hat."

Befreite Atemzüge, als die Gedanken sich jener schicksalhaften Nacht zuwandten. Sicher, es war furchtbar, was mit den Potters geschehen war. Die armen Eltern und der arme kleine Waisenjunge bei dem niemand so genau wusste, wo er jetzt eigentlich lebte. Es war entsetzlich. Doch es war die Nacht gewesen, in der sie alle von Lord Dingsbums befreit worden waren und endlich die schrecklichen Zeiten vergessen konnten, die hinter ihnen lagen. Endlich durften sie das ruhige, friedliche Leben führen, das ihnen so lange verwehrt geblieben war.

"Nun, wir ... meine Familie und ich waren an diesem Abend zu Hause. Die Mädchen wären gerne Süßigkeiten sammeln gegangen, aber Sie wissen ja, in diesen Zeiten war das unmöglich."

Er verzog die Lippen zu einem traurigen Lächeln und konnte sich damit der Sympathie seines Publikums gewiss sein. "Also haben wir zu Hause gefeiert und sie durften ein wenig länger aufbleiben. So gegen zehn haben wir sie dann zu Bett gebracht und uns anschließend ebenfalls schlafen gelegt. Das muss etwa gegen elf gewesen sein. Wir sind bald eingeschlafen und erst wieder aufgewacht, als der Alarm losging."

"Und was geschah weiter?"

"Wir waren zunächst sehr erschrocken und haben überlegt, ob wir lieber die Aurori benachrichtigen sollen, anstatt selbst nachzusehen. Aber als wir dann mithilfe eines Beobachtungszaubers sahen, dass die Malfoys vor unserem Anwesen standen und uns verzweifelt um Einlass baten, haben wir sie hereingelassen. Mr. und Mrs. Malfoy waren beide sehr aufgewühlt und ihr kleiner Sohn weinte, also hat meine Frau sich um das Kind gekümmert, während Lucius Malfoy mir schilderte, was vorgefallen war. Er bat mich, sofort die Aurori und einen Heiler zu verständigen, da er Hilfe benötige. Er sagte, er habe sich soeben von einem Imperiusfluch von Lord ... Dingsbums befreit und sei jetzt auf der Flucht vor ihm und seinen Todessern. Er ging davon aus, dass sie bald bei ihm zu Hause erscheinen würden, um entweder den Fluch zu erneuern oder ihn und seine Familie zu töten."

"Und daraufhin haben Sie St.Mungos und die Aurori verständigt?"

"Ja, Madam Vorsitzende."

"Haben Sie bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt irgendeinen Hinweis darauf, oder einen Beweis dafür finden können, dass Mr. Malfoy unter einem Imperiusfluch stand?"

Für einen Moment lang stand die Anspannung wie Zunder im Raum, eingefroren, aber bereit durch jedes winzige Fünkchen in eine Flammenhölle auszubrechen. Fudge's nächste Worte konnten entscheidend sein, entscheidend für das Schicksal des Angeklagten und ebenso für seinen eigenen Lebenslauf.

"Eindeutige Beweise gibt es nicht, wie Sie wissen." Der junge Minister begann langsam und vorsichtig, als versuche er, möglichst viel Zeit zu herauszuschlagen, bevor er eine konkrete Antwort geben musste. Sein Gesicht war ruhig, aber dem geschulten Auge entging nicht, dass er nervös seine Hände knetete. "Wäre es möglich so etwas zu beweisen, so hätte unser Ministerium bedeutend weniger Schwierigkeiten, nicht wahr?"

Sein müder Versuch zu scherzen entlockte niemandem auch nur den Hauch eines Lächelns, doch Fudge schien sich dadurch wieder gefangen zu haben. Seine Stimme klang jetzt fester und sicherer als er fortfuhr: "Allerdings gibt es gewisse Anzeichen, die bei Hexen und Zauberern auftreten können, wenn sie diesem Fluch für längere Zeit ausgesetzt waren. Zu diesen Anzeichen gehören beispielsweise erweiterte Pupillen, unkontrollierte Körperbewegungen wie das Zittern der Hände oder das Zucken der Knie und eine vorübergehende geistige Verwirrung bis hin zu Gedächtnisverlust."

"Diese Anzeichen sind uns bekannt, Mr. Fudge. Beantworten Sie nun bitte meine Frage: Haben Sie oder haben Sie nicht, am Abend des 31.Oktobers solche Anzeichen bei Mr. Malfoy feststellen können?"

"Ja, Madam Vorsitzende." Fudge antwortete, bevor die Menge Zeit hatte, sich in eine erneute Spannung hineinzusteigern und fuhr sogleich fort: "Mr. Malfoy befand sich in einem äußerst schlimmen Zustand. Er zitterte wie im Fieber und war zunächst kaum in der Lage, einen zusammenhängenden Satz von sich zu geben. Claudia ... meine Frau verabreichte ihm schließlich einen Beruhigungstrank, damit wir erfahren konnten, was geschehen war. Er blieb jedoch weiterhin äußerst nervös und ließ es nicht zu, dass seine Familie sich aus seinem Wahrnehmungsbereich entfernte. Als meine Frau den kleinen Draco in die Küche bringen wollte, um ihm etwas zu trinken zu geben, stürmte er hinterher und versuchte, ihn ihr zu entreißen. Er schien furchtbare Angst um seine Familie zu haben."

Fudge holte tief Luft: "Natürlich sind eindeutige Beweise nicht möglich, aber meines Wissens nach, sagt Mr. Malfoy die Wahrheit. Er ist kein Todesser, sondern eines ihrer Opfer. Er ist unschuldig."

Das Stimmengewirr, welches nun im Saal losbrach, war nicht übermäßig laut, aber ohrenbetäubend wie ein schriller Kanon pfeifender Vögel, eine Dissonanz lärmender Misstöne. Es war nicht so sehr die Frage von Malfoy's Schuld oder Unschuld, denn diese Frage hatte die Menge entweder schon längst entschieden oder würde sie einfach dem Gericht überlassen. Es war eher die Tatsache, dass Fudge sich soeben in ein Bett von Nesseln gesetzt hatte, aus dem er möglicherweise nicht mehr herauskam. Sollte Malfoy in dieser Verhandlung schuldig gesprochen werden, so konnte Fudge seine Karriere an den Nagel hängen. Es wäre nicht nötig gewesen, ein solches Risiko einzugehen.

Glaubte der Mann wirklich an das, was er sagte? Oder wusste er etwas, das die anderen nicht wussten?

Madam Bones brauchte mehrere Minuten, bis sie die Ruhe soweit wiederhergestellt hatte, dass sie die nächsten Zeugen aufrufen konnte. Die Aussage von Claudia Fudge deckte sich ziemlich genau mit der ihres Mannes. Danach folgten die vier Aurori, welche die Familie Malfoy anschließend in Gewahrsam genommen hatten. Einen Heiler von St.Mungo's hatte es nicht gegeben, der Befehl der Aurori hatte gelautet, die Malfoys unverzüglich in Untersuchungshaft zu nehmen und nach Azkaban zu bringen. Einige Tage später durfte Narcissa Malfoy dann mit ihrem Sohn nach Malfoy Manor zurückkehren.

"Wollen Sie damit sagen," fragte Amelia Bones den jungen Auror, der vor ihr saß, "dass eine junge Frau gegen die keinerlei Anklage vorlag und ein knapp zweijähriges Kind 48 Stunden lang in Azkaban festgehalten wurden?"

"In Gewahrsam genommene Personen müssen spätestens nach 48 Stunden wieder freigelassen werden, sofern keine Anklage gegen sie vorliegt," wich der Auror ihrem Vorwurf elegant aus. "Ich bin mir sicher, Sie sind bestens mit dem Gesetz vertraut, Madam Vorsitzende."

Mit purer Dreistigkeit war ihm gelungen, was an diesem Morgen noch niemandem geglückt war, er hatte die angespannte Atmosphäre durchbrochen und die Menge zum Schmunzeln gebracht. Madam Bones schien allerdings weniger amüsiert zu sein; sie schürzte die Lippen und bellte: "Wenn Sie sich bitte darauf konzentrieren würden, meine Fragen zu beantworten..."

"Selbstverständlich, Madam." Das Grinsen im Gesicht des Aurors war einem fast entschuldigenden Gesichtsausdruck gewichen, doch dieser wirkte sehr aufgesetzt. Unter den zusammengezogenen Brauen des jungen Mannes funkelten zwei lebhafte gelbliche Augen, deren Anblick keinen Zweifel aufkommen ließ, dass ihr Besitzer sich nur zu gerne auf ein Wortgefecht mit der stellvertretenden Justizministerin eingelassen hätte. Doch die Diskussion darüber, was die Aurori tun oder nicht tun durften, war in den letzten Jahren schon zu oft geführt worden und diese Gerichtsverhandlung schien kaum der passende Rahmen zu sein, um einen erneuten Streit vom Zaun zu brechen.

"Wenn ich richtig informiert bin, waren Sie auch für die Durchsuchung des Malfoyschen Anwesens, der umliegenden Ländereien, und der Feriendomizile zuständig." Der Auror nickte und Madam Bones fuhr fort: "Zu welchem Ergebnis sind Sie dabei gekommen?"

"Wir haben einige Gegenstände beziehungsweise Zaubertrankutensilien gefunden, welche in die Kategorie schwarzmagisch gerechnet werden können, jedoch nichts was die Malfoys in irgendeiner Form mit dem Ungenannten in Verbindung brächte."

"Gut. Laut meinen Akten wurden keinerlei konkrete Beweise in dieser Richtung gefunden, weder bei den Durchsuchungen, noch bei den Vernehmungen. Der Angeklagte blieb standhaft bei seiner Meinung, unter dem Einfluss des Imperiusfluchs gehandelt zu haben. Allerdings gab es bei den Ermittlungen keinerlei weitere Untersuchungen diesen Fluch betreffend, ist das richtig? Auch Wahrheitstränke wie beispielsweise das Veritaserum kamen nicht zum Einsatz."

"Das ist richtig. Wenn Sie mich jetzt allerdings nach den Gründen fragen, muss ich leider passen. Für die Ermittlungen war allein Minister Crouch zuständig und er war es auch, der die Verhöre führte. Durch Notstandsartikel siebzehn hatte er die alleinige Verfügungsgewalt." Angriffslustig und ein wenig trotzig warf der junge Auror den Kopf zurück und schüttelte seine blondbraune Löwenmähne, als erwarte er eine Rüge, die unweigerlich zu den altbekannten Diskussionen über diesen Artikel führen würde.

Die Menge spitzte die Ohren, doch Madam Bones machte keinerlei Versuche, sich auf eine solche Debatte einzulassen. Sie stellte dem Zeugen lediglich noch ein paar Routinefragen über die Ermittlungen, bevor sie ihn schließlich entließ.

Narcissa Malfoy sagte nicht aus. Sie behielt sich das Recht der Ehefrau vor, die Aussage zu verweigern.

Aber dann, fragten sich die Zuhörer, wer hätte ihren Worten auch Glauben geschenkt?

"Kommen wir nun zum dritten und letzten Punkt der Anklage." Die Menge horchte auf. "Das Gericht ruft in den Zeugenstand: Arthur William Weasley!"

William wer? Nicht jedem sagte dieser Name etwas und einige Köpfe beugten sich flüsternd zu ihren Nachbarn hinüber. Arthur Weasley, Mitarbeiter in der Abteilung gegen den Missbrauch von Muggle Artefakten, war kein Zauberer, den man sich unbedingt hätte merken müssen. Ein sympathischer, etwas überspannter und ansonsten völlig unbedeutender junger Mann mit einem Stall voller Kinder und ein paar absonderlichen Vorlieben.

Es war allerdings möglich, dass sich heute ein paar Dinge für ihn ändern würden. Zum Guten oder zum Schlechten.

"Sie sind Arthur William Weasley, 34 Jahre alt, angestellt in der Abteilung gegen den Missbrauch von Muggle Artefakten, wohnhaft in Ottery St. Catchpole, verheiratet, sechs Kinder?"

"Sieben, Madam Vorsitzende ... ich meine, ja, die Angaben stimmen, aber es sind sieben Kinder."

Er wirkte nervös. Nervös, aber entschlossen. Die Menge musterte ihn, neugierig, angespannt, misstrauisch, aber Weasley schien ihre bohrenden Blicke kaum zu bemerken, denn seine gesamte Aufmerksamkeit richtete sich auf den Mann auf der Anklagebank. Er fixierte ihn, seine Augen verengten sich, und für einen Moment lang war sein Gesicht von Wut, Trauer, und Schmerz verzerrt, bevor sich seine Züge wieder entspannten.

Malfoy dagegen verzog keine Miene. Weasley hätte ein Stuhl sein können, oder ein Teil der Wand.

"Schildern Sie dem Gericht doch bitte, was am Abend des 11.August 1981 geschah."

"Ich befand ich mich in St.Mungo's bei meiner Frau Molly Prewett Weasley, die an diesem Abend entbunden hatte. Ihre Eltern und Brüder waren ebenfalls dort, allerdings waren Gideon und seine Frau noch nicht anwesend. Wir machten uns Sorgen, da wir uns alle dort verabredet hatten und wie Sie wissen, in diesen Zeiten vermutet man immer gleich das Schlimmste."

"Das ist allerdings wahr. Fahren Sie fort, Mr. Weasley."

"Wie viele andere besaßen auch die Häuser unserer Familien einen magischen Schutz gegen Apparition und auch die Verwendung von Floo Powder musste immer erst von den Bewohnern eines Hauses bewilligt werden. Wir hatten allerdings Portschlüssel für Notfälle vorbereitet. Als ich mich also per Floo Powder bei Gideon und Kathleen meldete und keine Antwort erhielt, alarmierte ich sofort Auror Moody. Gemeinsam mit ihm, einigen weiteren Aurori, und meinem Schwager Fabian Prewett verwendete ich den Portschlüssel, der uns zu Gideon's Haus brachte."

Madam Bones runzelte die Stirn. "Soweit deckt sich alles mit den Aussagen von Auror Moody, Aurora McKinnon, und Aurora Carrow. Aber seit wann ist es für Aurori üblich Zivilpersonen auf ihre Missionen mitzunehmen?"

"Wir bestanden darauf mitzukommen und es blieb keine Zeit für Diskussionen," entgegnete Weasley. "Leider kamen wir bereits zu spät. Wir fanden Gideon und Kathleen ermordet vor, und das Haus verwüstet."

Weasley schwieg und starrte düster zu Boden. Als er den Kopf wieder hob, richtete sich sein anklagender Blick auf Lucius Malfoy. "Fünf Todesser befanden sich im Haus meines Schwagers und dieser Mann war einer von ihnen."

"Es ist möglich, ja." Zum ersten Mal blickte Malfoy Weasley direkt ins Gesicht. "Sollte ich wirklich an diesem Überfall beteiligt gewesen sein, dann bedaure ich zutiefst, was geschehen ist und welche Taten ich unter dem Einfluss des Imperiusfluchs begangen habe."

"Seien Sie still! Seien Sie verdammt noch mal still!" Weasley's Hände zitterten vor Wut, sie umklammerten die Lehnen seines Stuhles. "Ich muss mir Ihre verdammten Lügengeschichten hier nicht anhören!"

Die meisten der Zuhörer hatten sich auf ihren Bänken nach vorne gelehnt, atemlos verfolgten sie das Drama, das sich hier vor ihnen zu entfalten begann. Dies war eher eine Gerichtsverhandlung nach ihrem Geschmack: Sensationen, menschliche Tragödien, unterdrückte Gefühle, die sich ihren Weg nach oben bahnten. Vielleicht wurde es heute noch richtig interessant?

"Bitte beruhigen Sie sich, Mr. Weasley." Noch klang Madam Bones' Stimme verständnisvoll, doch es hatte sich bereits ein schärferer Ton eingeschlichen. Wenn der Zeuge sich jetzt nicht zusammenriss, dann musste er damit rechnen, aus dem Gerichtssaal entfernt zu werden. Das schien auch Weasley klar geworden zu sein, denn er schloss für einen Moment die Augen und atmete tief durch. Schweißperlen standen in seinem geröteten Gesicht.

"Fünf Todesser befanden sich im Haus. Sie hatten nicht mit unserem Auftauchen gerechnet, erwiderten unsere Angriffe jedoch sofort. Zwei übernahmen die Deckung für die anderen drei, die sich nach draußen zurückzogen, um dort zu Disapparieren. Wie Sie wissen, kam einer der beiden bei diesem Kampf ums Leben und der andere wurde festgenommen. Aber einer der drei Flüchtenden feuerte einen Todesfluch auf uns ab, und tötete damit Fabian Prewett. Dieser Todesser war Malfoy. Ich konnte sein Gesicht nicht erkennen, da er wie die anderen Kapuze und Maske trug, aber ich habe seine Stimme erkannt."

"Laut unseres bisheriges Wissens ist es nicht möglich, unter Imperius einen Todesfluch zu verwenden."

"Nein, das ist es nicht, Madam Vorsitzende. Man kann durch Imperius jemanden dazu zwingen, den Cruciatusfluch zu verwenden, oder mit einer Waffe auf andere loszugehen, aber wenn ein Schwarzmagier den Todesfluch einsetzt, tötet er mit seiner bloßen Gedankenkraft, verstärkt durch die eigene Magie. Man muss dazu einen echten, inneren Wunsch besitzen, jemanden zu töten, und dieser Wunsch kann nicht künstlich durch Magie hervorgerufen werden."

"Das ist richtig, Mr. Weasley. Nachdem Sie Ihre Aussage zu Protokoll gegeben hatten, befragte das Wizengamot zu diesem Thema Experten, die mit dem Imperiusfluch bestens vertraut sind und diese sind zu demselben Ergebnis gekommen. Es gibt allerdings einen Zweifelsfall. Angenommen, die Erinnerung eines Zauberers wird künstlich verändert, so dass er durch falsche Erinnerungen dazu gebracht wird, eine bestimmte Person zu hassen, so wäre es unter Umständen möglich, diesen Hass durch Imperius künstlich zu verstärken. Dies wäre jedoch ein äußerst schwieriger Prozess und bisher gibt es keinen solchen Fall, der uns bekannt wäre."

"Das mag sein, aber die Todesser konnten ja gar nicht wissen, dass wir sie überraschen würden," entgegnete Weasley. "Somit war es reiner Zufall, dass ausgerechnet Gideon und ich Malfoy verfolgten."

"Sie sind also davon überzeugt, dass es der Angeklagte war, der ihren Schwager mit dem Todesfluch belegte. Nun, dann hätte ich noch eine letzte Frage an Sie. Der Überfall geschah im August. Sie haben jedoch erst im November eine Aussage gegen Mr. Malfoy gemacht, als er bereits verhaftet worden war. Warum haben Sie ihn nicht angezeigt, Mr. Weasley?"

"Dazu möchte ich mich nicht äußern, Madam Vorsitzende."

"Gut. Haben Sie ihrer Aussage noch etwas hinzuzufügen?"

Weasley antwortete nicht sofort. Seine Augen wanderten durch die Menge der Zuhörer, als suchten sie unter ihnen ein bestimmtes Gesicht. Einen Moment später wandte er sich wieder dem Wizengamot zu, und schüttelte den Kopf.

"Gut. Damit ist die Beweisaufnahme abgeschlossen. Mr. Malfoy, Sie haben das letzte Wort."

"Ich hätte genügend Kraft besitzen müssen, mich gegen den Fluch zu wehren." Lucius Malfoy's Stimme war nicht sehr laut, es schien als spräche er eher zu sich selbst. "Das wäre ich meinem guten Namen schuldig gewesen."

In der Stille, die diesen Worten folgte, erwachte der kleine Junge auf Narcissa Malfoy's Schoß und begann lauthals zu schreien. Nach einigen erfolglosen Versuchen, ihn mit Schnullern und Süßigkeiten zum Schweigen zu bringen, stand sie schließlich auf und ging in Richtung Ausgang. Die Blicke der Menge folgten ihr, als sie mit dem Kind an der Hand zwischen den Reihen hindurchging und die steinernen Stufen zur Tür hinaufstieg. Draco Malfoy weinte immer noch und versuchte, sich von seiner Mutter loszureißen, das winzige Händchen nach seinem Vater ausgestreckt...

Mit einem Kopfnicken bedeutete Madam Bones der jungen Aurora Carrow den beiden zu folgen, dann wandte sie sich an die Mitglieder des Wizengamot. "Sind Sie bereit für die Abstimmung, oder benötigen Sie noch etwas Zeit um sich zu beraten?"

Natürlich benötigte das Wizengamot Zeit. Heftige, im Flüsterton geführte Debatten brachen zwischen seinen Mitgliedern aus, Akten wurden nochmals herumgereicht, und Aussagen miteinander verglichen. Wie es schien hatten sich die meisten der Hexen und Zauberer bereits eine Meinung gebildet und versuchten nun, andere von derselben zu überzeugen.

Endlich verebbten die Gespräche und die Anspannung, die wieder von dem ganzen Saal Besitz ergriffen hatte, stieg noch weiter, stieg ins Unermessliche. Die Hände der Mitglieder des Wizengamots zitterten, als sie sich zur Abstimmung erhoben. Wie viele Hände waren es, waren es mehr als die Hälfte? Oder weniger?

"Damit ist die Entscheidung gefallen." Madam Bones' dröhnende Stimme klang wie Donnerhall durch eine steinerne Schlucht. "Lucius Malfoy wird von allen Vorwürfen freigesprochen."

-

* * *

- 

_**September 1st, 1992**_

_**10.46**_

So ein Mist, wir hätten echt früher da sein sollen. Jetzt sind die guten Abteile schon alle weg. Na ja, dann müssen Crabbe und Goyle halt irgendwo ein paar Erstklässler rausschmeißen. Es ist ja so praktisch ein Zweitklässler zu sein, endlich gibt's Jüngere die man herumkommandieren kann und die tun müssen, was man ihnen anschafft.

_**10.49**_

Konnte mich wieder mal erfolgreich vor Mutter's Knutschattacke retten. Ha!

_**10.55**_

Vater hat gar keine Zeit mir richtig tschüss zu sagen. schmoll Warum muss er denn schon wieder mit diesen doofen Ministeriumsmenschen palavern! Man könnte glatt meinen, er kommt wegen der Leute mit zum Zug und nicht wegen mir.

_**11.00**_

Wir fahren. Ich hab grad beschlossen, dass mir diesmal auch nicht langweilig wird. Schließlich gibt es Erstklässler zum ins-Klo-tunken, den Uhu zum mit-Schokofröschen-vollstopfen und Potter zum Drauf-rum-hacken. Was will man mehr?

_**11.01**_

Apropos, Potter, wo steckt der überhaupt? Am Bahnhof hab' ich ihn gar nicht gesehen.

_**11.07**_

Crabbe und Goyle haben jetzt mächtigen Ärger am Hals. Bei den Erstklässlern, die sie rauskicken wollten, war die Weaseline dabei. Was ja an sich kein Problem wäre, wenn die nicht so viele Weaselbrüder hätte. (größere Weaselbrüder) Einer von denen ist Präfekt. Ich wette, Crabbe und Goyle dürfen jetzt fünfhundert Mal schreiben: Ich soll keine Kakerlaken kicken!

_**11.08**_

Ich glaub', ich hock mich lieber erstmal zu Blaise und Theodore ins Abteil, bis sich das alles ein wenig beruhigt hat.

_**11.21**_

Außerdem können Blaise und Theodore es bestimmt kaum abwarten, endlich meine tollen neuen Meisterpläne zu hören, mit denen ich dieses Jahr dafür sorgen werde, dass Potter von der Schule fliegt! Natürlich erst, nachdem ich ihn spektakulär im Quidditch geschlagen habe. Sonst macht es ja keinen Spaß.

_**12.16**_

Mittagessen. Auf einem vollen Magen plant es sich doch gleich viel leichter.

_**12.56**_

Blaise und Theodore sind auch der Meinung, dass ich Potter schlagen kann. Sie haben sogar eine großartige Idee. Sie meinen, ich könnte ein bisschen die Augen schließen, mich entspannt zurücklehnen und mir in allen Einzelheiten meinen Sieg ausmalen.

_**13.04**_

Ich kann mir das richtig schön vorstellen, wie ich hoch über der Menge fliege, den Snitch in meiner Hand und alle jubeln mir zu. Und Potter, dieser Loser, haut vor Wut seinen Besen ins Eck.

_**13.08**_

Crabbe und Goyle sind aufgetaucht. Das Präfektenweasel hat ihnen Nachsitzen aufgebrummt fürs Weaseline aus dem Abteil kicken. Sie müssen jetzt hundertmal schreiben: "Ich werde mich meinen Mitschülern gegenüber anständig benehmen."

_**13.09**_

Das mit den Kakerlaken hätte aber viel besser gepasst.

_**13.13**_

Crabbe und Goyle haben Potter auch nicht gesehen. Niemand hat Potter gesehen. Wahrscheinlich hat der Kerl soviel Angst vor mir, dass er sich irgendwo versteckt hat, die feige Nuss. Und so was schimpft sich dann Gryffindor. Komm endlich raus, du Narbengesicht, und stell dich!

_**13.20**_

Zeit für meinen Rundgang. Irgendwo muss dieses blöde Pottervieh doch stecken. Außerdem ist es jetzt schon Nachmittag und ich hab' noch nicht einen einzigen Erstklässler ins Klo getunkt.

_**13.21**_

Das heißt, Crabbe und Goyle haben noch keinen einzigen Erstklässler ins Klo getunkt. Als Malfoy macht man sich natürlich nicht selbst die Hände schmutzig.

_**14.00**_

Wir haben tatsächlich ein paar Erstklässler gefunden und ich hab' ihnen ausführlich erklärt, was für schwierige Tests man bei der Auswahlzeremonie bestehen muss. Einen Boggart muss man besiegen und gegen einen Troll ringen und die riesige Sphinx beißt jedem, der auch nur einen winzigen Tropfen Muggleblut in sich trägt, die Eier ab. Die Erstklässler haben geheult und sich unter den Sitzen verkrochen. muharharharharhar

_**14.37**_

Ach, Erstklässler sind doch stinklangweilig. Ich will Potter!

_**16. 49**_

Er ist nicht da, er ist wirklich nicht da. Er steckt nirgendwo in dem ganzen verdammten Zug. In keinem der Abteile, auf keinem der Klos, auch nicht in irgendeinem Winkel verkrochen. Was soll das? Hat der Trottel den Schulanfang verschlafen oder was? Ist seine Narbe geplatzt? Oder haben seine Muggleverwandten ihn endlich nach St.Mungos geschickt, wo er hingehört?

Oder ist das Monster aus dem Stein der Weisen zurückgekommen und hat ihn gefressen? Schön wär's. Vielleicht hab' ich ja Glück und er kommt gar nicht mehr nach Hogwarts zurück. Dann muss ich mich nie wieder mit ihm rumärgern.

Das Weasel ist auch weg, aber bei dem wundert's mich nicht. Wahrscheinlich können seine Eltern es sich nicht mehr leisten, ihn nach Hogwarts zu schicken und sie brauchen ihn daheim zum Hühnerfüttern und Schweinestall ausmisten.

Und was soll jetzt aus meinen ganzen Plänen werden? Blöder Mistpotter, wie kannst du es wagen, nicht nach Hogwarts zurückzukommen, wenn ich so tolle Pläne hab' um dich rauszuschmeißen?

Es ist schon fast fünf, ich muss zu Flint und mit ihm wegen der Besen reden. Vater hat gemeint, es reicht nicht aus um ins Team zu kommen, wenn ich als Einziger dort mit meinem Nimbus 2001 aufkreuze, da muss ich schon etwas mehr bieten. 'Noch mehr Nimbusse?' hab' ich gefragt und er hat gemeint, ich müsse noch sehr viel lernen, bis ich etwas vom Leben verstehe.

Bis jetzt sieht alles gut für mich aus. Bei neuen Besen fürs ganze Team kann Flint eigentlich gar nicht nein sagen und mit den allerbesten Besen werden wir die anderen Häuser auch so was von wegputzen. Ich werde hoch über der Menge fliegen, den Snitch in meiner Hand, und alle werden mir zujubeln.

Und was bringt das alles, wenn Potter nicht da ist, und vor Wut seinen Besen ins Eck haut?

-

* * *

- 

**_Slytherin, Second Year Dormitory, September 5, 1992_**

Draco erwachte schon sehr früh, da der Riesenquid mit seinen Tentakeln von draußen gegen die Scheibe hämmerte. Am liebsten hätte er dem Vieh ein schmerzhaftes _Stinging Hex_ auf den nicht vorhandenen Pelz gebrannt, aber damit würde er vermutlich das Fenster beschädigen, und in einer Brühe schwarzgrünen Wassers zu ertrinken war eigentlich nicht das, was er für heute Morgen im Sinn hatte. So wälzte er sich denn mühsam aus dem Bett und marschierte in Richtung Badezimmer.

Zwanzig Minuten und ein paar mühsam in Form gebrachte Haare später trottete er in den Gemeinschaftsraum hinauf, warf sich in einen Sessel, und wartete auf Flint und den Rest der Mannschaft. Natürlich würden sie erst dann zum Quidditchfeld gehen, wenn die Gryffindors bereits mit ihrem Training begonnen hatten, sonst machte es ja auch keinen Spaß. Er freute sich schon auf ihre dummen Gesichter wenn er dort mit seinem eigenen Team aufkreuzte. Nun ja, genau genommen war es immer noch Flint's Team, aber so genau wollte er das jetzt gar nicht nehmen.

"Malfoy? Kommst du frühstücken?"

"Später." Er schüttelte den Kopf und machte eine abwehrende Handbewegung, als seien Crabbe und Goyle lästige Fliegen, die er verscheuchen müsse. Die beiden zuckten nur mit den Schultern und stapften davon; sie waren dieses Verhalten bereits von ihm gewohnt und nahmen es nicht weiter zur Kenntnis.

"Zicken? Nein, hätt' ich noch nichts bemerkt, die Kleine schnurrt wie eine Katze."

"Na vielleicht kommt das erst, wenn man sie eine Weile geritten hat."

Im ersten Moment blieb Draco der Mund offen stehen und leider schaffte er es nicht mehr rechtzeitig ihn zu schließen, bevor Marcus Flint und Adrian Pucey den Gemeinschaftsraum betraten. "Besen, Malfoy, wir reden über Besen," grölte Flint und Pucey verzog das Gesicht zu einem wissenden Grinsen. "Was hast denn du gedacht, Kleiner?"

Draco hatte schon eine schnippische Antwort parat, doch dann besann er sich darauf, dass er es hier nicht mit Crabbe und Goyle zu tun hatte, sondern mit älteren Schülern, die ihm durchaus Schwierigkeiten bereiten konnten, wenn er sie gegen sich aufbrachte. Deshalb war er auf dem Weg zu den Umkleideräumen auch eher schweigsam und redete nur dann, wenn Flint oder einer der anderen Jungen eine Frage an ihn richteten.

Higgs' Quidditchroben waren ihm ein wenig zu groß. Das war auch kein Wunder, schließlich war der ehemalige Sucher auch zwei Jahrgänge über ihm. Einen Augenblick lang fragte sich Draco, ob sich das Team auch ohne das großzügige Geschenk seines Vaters für ihn entschieden hätte, doch dann schob er den Gedanken beiseite. Er kannte die Antwort und eigentlich wollte er sie erst gar nicht wissen.

Er trat vor den Spiegel um sich in der neuen Aufmachung zu begutachten. Ein wenig fremd sah es aus, aber es machte ihn viel erwachsener. Er warf sich in die Brust und stolzierte ein paar Mal vor dem Spiegel auf und ab.

"Nur nicht so eingebildet, Junge," kommentierte dieser trocken.

Die Gryffindors waren derart in ihr Spiel vertieft, dass sie die Neuankömmlinge zunächst gar nicht bemerkten. Erst als das Slytherin Team bereits in die Mitte des Feldes marschiert war, wandten sich die Gesichter und Besenstiele ihnen zu, und einen Augenblick später kam der gegnerische Captain mit Karacho auf sie heruntergeschossen. "Flint," brüllte er. "Das ist unsre Trainingszeit! Wir sind extra dafür aufgestanden! Ihr könnt gleich wieder verschwinden!"

Inzwischen war auch der Rest des Gryffindor Teams gelandet. Draco äugte an Bletchley vorbei und erkannte Potter, welcher verwirrt zwischen zwei Weaseln stand. Die Gryffindors scharten sich enger um ihren Captain und warfen den Slytherins feindselige Blicke zu.

"Genug Platz für uns alle, Wood." Flint ließ sich nicht aus der Ruhe bringen.

"Aber ich hab' das Feld gebucht," schimpfte Wood zurück und man konnte deutlich hören wie sich mit jedem Wort seine Wut steigerte. "Ich hab' das Feld gebucht!"

"Aha," gab Flint gelangweilt zurück und Draco grinste in sich hinein. "Aber ich habe hier eine Sondererlaubnis von Professor Snape." Er zog eine Schriftrolle aus der Innentasche seiner Robe und begann den Inhalt vorzulesen – sehr langsam und deutlich als spräche er zu einem geistig Minderbemittelten oder einem kleinen Jungen. "Ich, Professor S. Snape, verleihe hiermit dem Slytherin Team die Erlaubnis, heute das Quidditch Feld zu nutzen, um ihren neuen Sucher zu trainieren."

"Ihr habt einen neuen Sucher?" Wood zuckte zusammen wie ein verschrecktes Huhn. "Wo?"

Die sechs Jungen traten beiseite und im nächsten Moment fühlte Draco mit Genuss alle Aufmerksamkeit auf sich gerichtet. Einige der Gryffindors schienen verwirrt, sie wussten offensichtlich nicht mit wem sie es hier zu tun hatten. Potter allerdings, nun es wäre eine Untertreibung zu sagen, dass sein Gesichtsausdruck unbezahlbar war. Seine Lippen formten den Namen _Malfoy_, und seine Augen starrten in vollendeter Fassungslosigkeit, bevor sie sich langsam zu wütenden Schlitzen verengten. Unwillkürlich trat Draco einen Schritt nach vorne und erwiderte den Blick mit unnachgiebiger Härte.

"Bist du nicht der Sohn von Lucius Malfoy?" fragte eines der Weasel, doch Draco reagierte nicht darauf.

"Nun, weil du Draco's Vater gerade erwähnst," sagte Flint höhnisch, "lass mich dir doch das großzügige Geschenk zeigen, das er dem Slytherin Team gemacht hat."

Den Blick immer noch auf seinen Erzfeind gerichtet, hob Draco den Nimbus 2001 und der Rest des Teams tat es ihm gleich.

"Das neueste Modell, erst letzten Monat erschienen," fuhr Flint mit seiner Lobeshymne fort. "Soweit ich weiß, übertrifft es die alte Zweitausender Serie um einiges. Und was die alten Cleansweeps angeht, die putzt es mit Leichtigkeit weg."

Die Gryffindors waren absolut sprachlos. Zwar senkten sie ihre Blicke nicht, doch die Niedergeschlagenheit war ihren Augen deutlich anzumerken. Eine vernichtende Niederlage, eine Niederlage auf der ganzen Linie. Und sie war erst der Vorgeschmack auf die eigentliche Niederlage, die sie im Spiel erleiden würden.

"Oh, seht mal," sagte Flint. "Eine Invasion."

Es waren die beiden Lakaien die Potter immer nachliefen. Das jüngste Weasel und diese Schlammblutgöre Granger. Offenbar hatten sie das Training von den Zuschauerbänken aus verfolgt, und kamen jetzt angerannt um zu sehen, was ihrem Boss Schreckliches widerfahren war. "Was ist los?" wollte das Weasel von Potter wissen. "Warum spielt ihr nicht? Und was tut _der_ denn hier?" Er musterte Draco mit einer Mischung aus Verachtung und Überraschung, die einen albernen Ausdruck auf sein Gesicht zauberte. Aber dann, wann hätte er jemals nicht albern ausgesehen?

"Ich bin der neue Slytherin Sucher, Weasley." Draco genoss die Möglichkeit, seinen Triumph für ein weiteres Publikum zu verlängern. "Alle sind gerade dabei die neuen Besen zu bewundern, die mein Vater unserem Team gekauft hat."

Das brachte das Weasel zum Schweigen. Es konnte nur noch mit offenem Munde die Rennbesen anstarren.

"Sie sind gut, nicht wahr?" setzte Draco noch einen drauf. "Aber vielleicht schafft es das Gryffindor Team ja, an ein bisschen Gold zu kommen. Ihr könntet versuchen, die alten Cleansweep Fives zu versteigern; es würd' mich nicht wundern, wenn ein Museum dafür bietet."

Flint, Pucey und die anderen lachten los, dabei war der Witz nicht einmal besonders gut gewesen. Er hatte schon bessere gemacht, das war ihm sogar selbst klar. Doch egal, Hauptsache, er hatte sie beeindruckt. Mit Leuten aus den höheren Klassen herumzuhängen, das war doch etwas anderes als diese dämlichen Kinder in seinem eigenen Jahrgang.

"Zumindest musste sich ins Gryffindor Team niemand einkaufen. Sie wurden alle ihres Talents wegen aufgenommen."

Draco fuhr herum. Diese verdammte Granger hatte genau das ausgesprochen, was er vergeblich zu verdrängen versucht hatte, und das vor dem ganzen Team. "Niemand hat dich nach deiner Meinung gefragt, du dreckiges kleines Schlammblut," fauchte er los, ehe er sich beherrschen konnte.

Das Chaos brach aus. Zwar jagte Flint rechtzeitig nach vorne und konnte erfolgreich verhindern, dass sich die Gryffindors auf ihn stürzten, aber an seinem wütenden Blick erkannte Draco, dass er zu weit gegangen war. Eine Schlägerei oder gar ein Kampf waren eigentlich nicht geplant gewesen, doch jetzt war das wohl kaum noch zu vermeiden. Die Jungen ballten ihre Fäuste, die Mädchen kreischten mit schrillen Stimmen durcheinander und Weasley riss als erster seinen Zauberstab heraus. "Dafür bezahlst du, Malfoy," schrie er wutentbrannt.

Ein Krachen hallte im Stadion wieder, doch Draco konnte nicht sehen, was geschah. Ängstlich hatte er die Augen zugekniffen, als sich die Spitze des Stabes auf sein Gesicht richtete. Doch anstatt Schmerz vernahm er lediglich lautes Poltern und einen Schrei. Als er die Augen wieder öffnete, sah er, dass Weasley rückwärts ins Gras gefallen war und sich den Magen hielt.

Er hatte sich mit seinem eigenen Hex erwischt. So dumm konnte doch noch nicht mal ein Weasley sein.

Aber es kam noch besser. Als er den Mund öffnete, um etwas zu sagen, klatschten anstatt Worten drei fette ekelige Nacktschnecken vor ihm ins Gras.

Die Slytherins brüllten vor Lachen. Selbst die Gryffindors wichen angewidert zurück; aus Furcht vor dem Fluch schien niemand mit Weasley in Berührung kommen zu wollen. Draco selbst konnte kaum mehr an sich halten, und als Potter ihn mit der Schulter zur Seite stieß um zu seinem Lakaien zu gelangen, verlor er vor lauter Lachen das Gleichgewicht und landete auf allen Vieren. Schniefend und prustend hämmerte er mit den Fäusten auf den Boden. Ausnahmsweise bestand diesmal kein Anlass für Rachepläne, denn diesmal hatten seine Feinde sich selbst abgeschossen.

So perfekt hätte er das mit seinem besten Racheplan nicht hingekriegt.

-

* * *

- 

_**Monday, September 7th**_

_Draco Malfoy, _

_Prinz von Slytherin_

Hm... klingt gut, aber dann quengelt Pansy mich voll, dass sie die Prinzessin sein will.

_Draco Malfoy, _

_Drache von Slytherin_

Klingt auch gut, aber dann will das Wildschwein mich als Haustier. Igitt!

_Draco Malfoy, _

_Sexgott von Slytherin_

Klingt bescheuert.

Warum ist es so einfach, sich Namen für andere auszudenken, und so schwer einen passenden für sich selber zu finden? Am besten klingt immer noch: _Draco Malfoy, Erbe von Slytherin, _aber Mutter sagt, ich solle mich hüten. Das ist wer anders.

_**Tuesday, September 8th**_

Es regnet und regnet, aber wir haben heut' Abend trotzdem Quidditch Training. Ich hab' so was von überhaupt keine Lust mich schon wieder nass und dreckig zu machen. Die schlammschmeißenden Alraunen von heut früh haben mir gereicht. Den blöden Snitch krieg' ich auch ohne, dass ich mir täglich eine Extra Dusche verpassen lasse.

Aber was tut man nicht alles, um dem blöden Pottervieh eins reinzuwürgen?

_**Wednesday, September 9th**_

Hab' einen Brief von Vater gekriegt. Sehr seltsam, normalerweise lässt er sich Zeit mit dem Schreiben. Ob auf Hogwarts etwas Ungewöhnliches passiert sei? Nein, abgesehen davon, dass wir einen wandelnden Witz zum DADA Lehrer haben und dass Weasley Nacktschnecken spuckt, ist eigentlich alles wie immer.

Tja, wenn es wenigstens richtige Schnecken wären, dann könnte seine Familie jetzt französisch essen anstatt hungern zu müssen.

_**Thursday, September 10th**_

Was? Schon _wieder_ Quidditch Training?

_**Friday, September 11th**_

Ich hab' der McGonagall erzählt, dass ich meine Hausaufgaben nicht machen konnte vor lauter Quidditch Training, aber sie hat es nicht gelten lassen und mir eine Strafarbeit aufgebrummt. Noch nicht mal, dass ich erkältet bin und Madam Pomfrey's _Pepperup Potion_ trinken muss, hat sie interessiert, diese dumme Ziege. Vater soll sich bei der nächsten Elternbeiratssitzung über sie beschweren.

_**Saturday, September 12th**_

Ich hab' beschlossen, an meinem Image zu arbeiten. Wenn ich jetzt so viel mit Flint und den Größeren herumhänge, muss ich mich auch erwachsener benehmen. Kein kindisches Herumrennen mehr und keine Süßigkeiten-Fressorgien in der Großen Halle und im Gemeinschaftsraum. Sollen sich doch Crabbe und Goyle mit den Zitronenkuchen voll stopfen. Und mit den Schokomuffins. Das heißt die Schokomuffins behalte ich lieber. Ich kann sie ja nachts heimlich im Schlafsaal...

Nein, Schluss aus! Cool sein ist angesagt. Ab morgen fang' ich damit an. Und gleich als allererstes werd' ich zum Frühstück Kaffee trinken, anstatt Kakao. Schwarz. Ohne Zucker.

Kakao ist was für Weicheier. Echte Männer müssen was trinken, das grässlich schmeckt.

_**Sunday, September 13th**_

Bäh, Hausaufgaben. Warum können wir DADA eigentlich nicht mit den Gryffindoofs zusammen haben? Ich will so gern sehen wie Potty für Lockhart den babbelnden Bauern spielt.

Ich wette, der Weaseline würde das auch sehr gefallen. Oder dieser korinthenkackenden Mistkäferkröte Creevey, die Potter die ganze Zeit wie ein Hündchen hinterherläuft. Oh, Harry, mein Held! Darf ich deine Tasche tragen, Harry? Darf ich dir die Schuhe lecken, Harry? Oh biiittee! würganfall krieg

_**Sunday, September 13th, Nachtrag**_

A propos Würganfälle. Ab morgen trink' ich wieder Kakao. Das bin ich meinem guten Namen schuldig. Als Malfoy ist man schließlich ein Trendsetter und kein Mitläufer.

**_Monday, September 14th _**

Das gibt's doch nicht. Das gibt's einfach nicht! Das kann Vater doch echt nicht bringen. Nicht an Weihnachten!

Er und Mutter verreisen für zwei Wochen nach Japan. Nach Japan! Normalerweise hätt' ich gesagt, tolle Idee, dann könnt ihr gleich mit diesen ganzen unlöblichen Blutsverrätern aufräumen, die unseren Modestil so schamlos unter den Muggles verbreiten. Aber doch nicht an Weihnachten!

Wir haben bis jetzt noch jedes Weihnachten alle zusammen zu Hause gefeiert. Und jetzt soll ich hier einsam und allein in Hogwarts versauern, während meine tollen Eltern in der Weltgeschichte herumgondeln und meine doofe Schwester bei Großmama rumhängt und mit Geschenken überschüttet wird? Hah, ich wette, ihr passt es auch nicht, dass sie nicht zu Hause sein kann.

Weihnachten ist schließlich ein Fest für die Familie...

-

* * *

- 

**_Ministry of Magic, 21. December 1981_**

"Guten Abend, Amos, treten Sie doch näher. Vielen Dank für die Plätzchen, Aislinn, einer unserer Hauselfen wird sie Ihnen gleich abnehmen und zum Buffet rüberbringen. Cornelius – ich hatte noch gar keine Gelegenheit Ihnen zu Ihrer Beförderung zu gratulieren, Claudia, Sie sind sicher sehr stolz auf Ihren Mann. Arthur, Molly – oh danke, aber das wäre doch gar nicht nötig gewesen. Albus, Sie sind tatsächlich gekommen."

Die Augen der alten Ministerin leuchteten vor Freude auf, als sie Albus Dumbledore ihre faltige Hand hinstreckte. Sie hatte nicht mehr wirklich mit seinem Kommen gerechnet, es war ja allgemein bekannt, dass Dumbledore sich von den gesellschaftlichen Zusammenkünften des Ministeriums eher fernzuhalten pflegte.

"Nun, Millicent, ich dachte, da wir in den letzten Jahren so wenig Gelegenheit zum Feiern hatten..." Mit einer galanten Verbeugung ergriff Albus ihre Hand und berührte sie mit den Lippen. "Außerdem, wer könnte bei solch köstlichen Weihnachtsleckereien schon 'nein' sagen?" Er zwinkerte ihr zu, und wandte sich dann zu Claudia Fudge, um klammheimlich eines ihrer Plätzchen zu naschen. "Dumbledore, Sie sind ein Schelm."

"Frank, wie schön dass Sie kommen konnten." Millicent Bagnold wandte sich ihren nächsten Gästen zu. "Und Alice – Sie sehen wie immer bezaubernd aus. Ist Augusta denn gar nicht mitgekommen?"

"Keine Sorge, Mutter geht es gut." Frank Longbottom hatte den besorgten Ausdruck im Gesicht der Ministerin richtig interpretiert. "Sie lässt sich entschuldigen. Sie hatte dieses Wochenende den Kleinen und hat die Weihnachtsfeier einfach als Entschuldigung genommen ihn noch einen Tag länger zu behalten."

"Warum überrascht mich das nicht?" scherzte die Ministerin. "Augusta ist ganz vernarrt in den Jungen, grüßen Sie sie bitte von mir. Genießen Sie die Feier."

Sie warf einen Blick in Richtung der Fahrstühle, doch wie es schien, hatte sie erst die Hälfte der Schlange hinter sich gebracht. So sehr es sie auch freute, dass ihre Gäste so zahlreich erschienen waren, im Moment sehnte sie sich nach nichts mehr als einem gemütlichen Lehnstuhl und einer Tasse heißem Tee.

Das Atrium glänzte in festlichem Licht. Hunderte goldener Kerzen strahlten von den prächtigen Kronleuchtern an der pfauenblauen Decke. Da blau und golden hier die vorherrschenden Farben waren, hatte man hauptsächlich auf das traditionelle Rot-Grün verzichtet, und in Blau-Gold-Silber dekoriert. Funkelnde Weihnachtsgirlanden und silbrige Lamettaregen zierten die Decke, wanden sich um die Kronleuchter und die duftigen Zweige der Tannenbäume. Tanzende Lichter, schimmernde Kugeln, schwebende Glitzersterne – bei all ihrer Pracht wirkte die Eingangshalle des Ministeriums doch ein wenig überladen. Als ob es nicht hell und leuchtend und strahlend genug sein könne.

Die Ministerin senkte den Blick. Ihre Welt hatte zu lange im Dunkel leben müssen.

"Bartemius, was für eine Freude. Und Préah, Sie haben uns einen Ihrer leckeren Kuchen mitgebracht." Ihr Blick glitt an der jungen Frau vorbei zu der braunäugigen Hauselfe, auf deren winzigen Ärmchen sich ein riesiger Weihnachtskuchen auftürmte. "Und Ihnen, Barty, wie gefällt Ihnen Ihr Praktikum? Wenn Sie Fragen haben, können Sie sich jederzeit an mein Büro wenden, das wissen Sie."

"Danke, ich komme zurecht." Barty junior warf einen nervösen Seitenblick zu seinem Vater, dessen Gesichtszüge sich bei dem Wort Praktikum unwillkürlich verhärtet hatten. Vater hatte ihm nie verziehen, dass er es nicht geschafft hatte, gleich nach seinem Schulabschluss ins Trainingsprogramm für Aurori aufgenommen zu werden. Dieses so genannte Praktikum beim Ministerium war lediglich eine Übergangslösung, bis es ihm gelungen war das passende Hintertürchen zu finden. Oder zu öffnen.

"Winky, würdest du bitte den Kuchen zum Buffet stellen?" wandte Préah sich mit einem freundlichen Lächeln an die Hauselfe. "Danach brauchen wir dich erstmal nicht mehr. Du darfst nach Hause zurückkehren, oder hier mit den Hauselfen verkehren, ganz wie es dir beliebt."

"Wie Sie wünschen, Mistress Préah," quiekte Winky. Sie wollte sich schon abwenden, als Barty senior sie noch einmal zurückrief. "Ist die Bibliothek schon abgestaubt?"

"Liebling, das hat doch morgen noch Zeit." Préah legte eine Hand auf den Arm ihres Ehemannes. "Winky hat so wenig Gelegenheit Zeit mit anderen Hauselfen zu verbringen."

"Préah." Barty vergewisserte sich, dass die Ministerin außer Hörweite war, bevor er weitersprach. "Die Hauselfen hier sind alle mit der Weihnachtsfeier beschäftigt. Und ich sehe wirklich nicht ein, warum ich die Arbeitskraft meiner Hauselfe so einfach ans Ministerium verleihen sollte, wenn es in meinem eigenen Haushalt genug zu tun gibt."

Bei dem Ausdruck 'meinem Haushalt' glitt ein schelmisches Lächeln über Préah's Gesicht und sie hob zweifelnd die Augenbrauen. Barty stieß einen Seufzer aus und hob abwehrend die Hände. "Ganz wie du meinst, Liebes. Winky, tu was die Mistress dir aufgetragen hat."

"Wie Sie wünschen, Master Barty," quiekte Winky.

"Préah, wie schön dich zu treffen. Was macht die Arbeit, Barty?"

Während seine Eltern sofort vom nächsten Menschenauflauf in Beschlag genommen wurden, schnappte sich Barty junior ein Glas Perlenchampagner und schlenderte gelangweilt in Richtung Buffet. Vater würde ihn nicht vermissen, ganz im Gegenteil, er würde froh sein, sich nicht mit ihm beschäftigen zu müssen. Seit der Katastrophe mit dem Abschlusszeugnis hatten sie kaum das Nötigste miteinander geredet.

Manchmal fragte er sich wie Mutter die ganze Situation ertrug. Zwar hatte sie ein echtes Talent dafür, zwischen Vater und ihm zu vermitteln, und bisher hatte sie auch immer mit unendlicher Geduld dafür gesorgt, dass der Familienfrieden gewahrt blieb. Aber konnte ein Mensch ewig den Puffer für andere spielen? Würde das wackelige Gleichgewicht ihrer kleinen Familie nicht irgendwann zerbrechen?

"... und in der Grand Loge Alpina herrscht wieder mal dicke Luft, wie man hört. Nun, Genaues konnte ich nicht erfahren, hab' ja nicht viel mit den Züricher Gnomen und ihren Machenschaften zu tun. Aber ich gehe jede Wette ein, dass der finanzielle Einbruch irgendwie mit dem Fall von ... na ja, du weißt, wen ich meine zusammenhängt." Amos Diggory wandte den Kopf nach links und rechts, und als er feststellte, dass sie nicht beobachtet wurden, streckte er die Hand nach einem Plätzchen aus.

"Nichts da." Frank Longbottom haute ihm auf die Finger.

Diggory sah ihn empört an, doch Longbottom lachte nur. "Als Auror muss ich schließlich Recht und Gesetz wahren, oder etwa nicht?"

Ein wenig ernster fügte er hinzu: "Vermisst du's nicht manchmal? Ich meine, sich mit Goblins und Hauselfen herumzuärgern, das kann's doch nicht gewesen sein."

Barty wusste genau, wovon die beiden sprachen. Frank Longbottom war einer der Aurori, die für Vater arbeiteten, und Amos Diggory war bis vor etwa einem Jahr sein Partner gewesen. Er hatte den aufstrebenden jungen Gryffindor unter seine Fittiche genommen, als dieser frisch von Hogwarts in die Ausbildung kam, hatte ihn trainiert, und ihn auf den Kampf mit den Schwarzmagiern vorbereitet. Dank seiner Hilfe hatte Longbottom die Ausbildung als einer der Besten abgeschlossen, gemeinsam mit Alice Clearwater, die jetzt seine Frau war.

Und dann hatte Diggory die Aurori ganz plötzlich verlassen und stattdessen einen Schreibtischjob in der Abteilung für Magische Geschöpfe angenommen. Wie hatte Vater sich doch darüber aufgeregt. 'Er wirft seine Karriere weg, dieser Narr,' hatte er geflucht. 'Diese Hufflepuffs sind doch alle gleich, nicht einen Funken Ehrgeiz.'

An diesem Tag war Barty wieder einmal mehr darüber froh gewesen, dass der Auswahlhut ihn nach Gryffindor gesteckt hatte.

"Ich bin zufrieden mit meinem Job, Frank," gab Diggory zurück und es klang aufrichtig. "Ich weiß, dass es die richtige Entscheidung war."

Barty horchte auf. Vater hatte nie erwähnt aus welchen Gründen Diggory die Aurori verlassen hatte, und der Junge fragte sich, was einen Mann dazu bringen konnte, seine Karriere derart in den Wind zu schießen. Barty selbst hätte alles darum gegeben bei den Aurori aufgenommen zu werden, damit Vater nur endlich stolz auf ihn sein konnte.

"Du weißt, dass Aislinn es nicht länger ertragen konnte. Diese ständige Furcht, diese Angst, mich zu verlieren. Zu viele Aurori haben im letzten Krieg ihr Leben lassen müssen, ebenso wie die Mitglieder von Dumbledore's Orden. Und was noch schlimmer war, die Todesser haben ihre Familien angegriffen. Du weißt, was den McKinnons passiert ist, den Prewetts, den Potters. Glaubst du, ich wollte eines Nachts nach Hause kommen, und meine Frau und meine beiden kleinen Söhne ... aber bitte sprechen wir nicht von solch dunklen Dingen, es ist Weihnachten. Du solltest nur eines wissen, alter Freund, das Wichtigste im Leben, das Allerwichtigste ist deine Familie. Alles andere ist nur zweitrangig."

Frank Longbottom nickte langsam. "Ja, damit hast du Recht, aber genau das ist der Grund, warum ich überhaupt Auror geworden bin. Meine Eltern haben mir beigebracht, dass ich die Menschen, die ich liebe beschützen muss. Ich möchte nicht, dass meine Kinder in einer Welt aufwachsen müssen, die von Todessern regiert wird."

Barty stand wie erstarrt. Ein Mann, der seiner Familie wegen die Karriere aufgab? Kein Wunder, dass Vater sich darüber lustig machte. Ein weiterer Mann, der seinen Beruf nur deshalb gewählt hatte, um seine Lieben zu schützen? Auch das würde Vater nicht verstehen. Ihm ging es doch nur um seinen beruflichen Erfolg. Noch eine Beförderung, noch mehr Einfluss, noch mehr Macht...

Warum konnte Vater nicht ein wenig von Longbottom's Edelmut und Diggory's Opferbereitschaft besitzen?

Nein! Nein, so etwas durfte er gar nicht erst denken. 'Dein Vater liebt dich,' versicherte Mutter ihm immer wieder, 'dein Vater liebt dich. Er kann es nur nicht so zeigen.'

Nein, es war ganz sicher nicht Vater's Schuld. Es war nur seine eigene. Was hatte er denn bisher getan, um Vater's Liebe zu verdienen? Er hatte doch immer wieder nur versagt. Anstatt Vater mit Stolz zu erfüllen, hatte er ihm nichts als Enttäuschungen bereitet. Wie sollte man einen solchen Sohn lieben können? Wie denn?

Das unangenehme Klirren von Metall auf Glas rang ihm in den Ohren. Ministerin Bagnold hatte mit der Fassung ihres Zauberstabes gegen ihr Glas geschlagen, um sich Ruhe zu verschaffen.

"Meine sehr verehrten Kolleginnen und Kollegen, liebe Freunde," begann die Ministerin ihre Rede. "Es ist mir eine große Ehre, Sie heute Abend auf unserer Weihnachtsfeier willkommen heißen zu dürfen. Da wir uns alle auf ein ausgezeichnetes Weihnachtsbuffet freuen, möchte ich mich kurz fassen und nicht viele Worte machen. Einige Dinge jedoch gibt es, die ich sagen möchte: nämlich, dass die schreckliche Zeit des Krieges jetzt zu Ende ist, und wir uns gemeinsam auf eine neue Ära des Friedens zubewegen. Und in diesem Sinne möchte ich Ihnen eine Entscheidung mitteilen, über die ich lange nachgedacht habe und welche ich jetzt für den richtigen Schritt halte: Ich werde als Ministerin für Zauberei zurücktreten."

Ein leises Raunen durchfuhr die Menge, doch Millicent Bagnold sah keine Überraschung auf den Gesichtern der Menschen. Sie hatten mit dieser Entscheidung gerechnet. Unter normalen Umständen wäre die alte Dame vielleicht schon ein, zwei Jahre früher in ihre wohlverdiente Rente gegangen, doch solange sich die Zaubererwelt in einer solchen Krise befand, war dies undenkbar gewesen. Doch nun war die Krise vorbei und sie konnte in Würde abtreten.

"Ich bin die Ministerin des Krieges gewesen," fuhr sie fort, "ich habe viele harte Entscheidungen treffen müssen, und erst die Zeit wird zeigen, ob ich richtig gehandelt habe. Doch nun will ich ein deutliches Zeichen des Friedens setzen. Als meine letzte Amtshandlung erkläre ich hiermit den Notstandsartikel 17 außer Kraft gesetzt. Es besteht nicht länger die Notwendigkeit für unsere Aurori Hexen und Zauberer ohne Anklage festzunehmen oder gar von solch schrecklichen Methoden wie den Unverzeihlichen Flüchen Gebrauch zu machen."

Diese alte Füchsin! Barty Crouch senior umklammerte sein Glas so fest, dass er fürchtete, es zu zerbrechen. Da musste sie ihm doch kurz bevor sie das Zepter an ihn weiterreichte, noch einen Stein in den Weg legen. Natürlich konnte er ihre Entscheidung wieder rückgängig machen, wenn er erst Minister geworden war, doch ohne einen Krieg und einen Dunklen Lord im Hintergrund würde es äußerst schwer werden, eine Rechtfertigung für solche Sondervollmachten zu finden.

Trotzdem, er würde einen Weg finden. Mit etwas Glück und der richtigen Propaganda ließen sich die Leute schon überzeugen.

Etwas anderes bereitete ihm im Moment viel größere Sorgen. Warum war Albus Dumbledore zu dieser Weihnachtsfeier erschienen? War dies etwa ein Zeichen, dass sich Dumbledore wieder für die Vorgänge im Ministerium interessierte, ja vielleicht sogar erwog, sich für den Posten des Ministers zur Verfügung zu stellen?

Bisher hatte Dumbledore es immer abgelehnt, sich zur Wahl zu stellen, auch wenn viele ihn dazu gedrängt hatten. Er wollte seinen Posten als Schulleiter von Hogwarts nicht aufgeben. Aber vielleicht hatte er seine Meinung inzwischen geändert. Macht war verführerisch. Mochte der alte Kauz ruhig den Bescheidenen spielen, ihn, Bartemius Crouch konnte er damit nicht täuschen. Er erkannte einen Puppenspieler, wenn er ihn sah.

"... alle notwendigen Papiere liegen bereits unterzeichnet in meinem Büro. Am ersten Tag des neuen Jahres werden die Kandidaten für den Ministerposten bekannt gegeben."

Die Kandidaten? Also doch. Ein bitteres Lächeln umspielte Barty Crouch's Lippen. Albus Dumbledore würde also wirklich gegen ihn antreten. Nun, dann konnte er sich warm anziehen. Er, Bartemius Crouch würde sich ganz sicher nicht von einem Posten vertreiben lassen, den er für sich selbst vorgesehen hatte.

"Minister Crouch," flüsterte eine Stimme in sein Ohr. Er wandte den Kopf zur Seite, und sah, dass seine Sekretärin neben ihn getreten war. "Sie haben einen Gegenkandidaten."

Sie machte eine Pause, um ihren Worten Gewicht zu verleihen, und Crouch spitzte die Ohren. Das Nützliche an Bertha Jorkins war, dass sie immer über den neuesten Klatsch informiert war, Geheimnisse an den unmöglichsten Stellen ausbuddelte, und eine Nase für Informationen hatte, um die jeder Spion sie beneiden konnte. Leider brachte sie auch ihre Nachteile mit; sie konnte nichts, aber auch gar nichts für sich behalten Und ihre Klatschgeschichten erwiesen sich auch nicht immer als zutreffend.

"Es ist Fudge." Bertha's Stimme klang sehr selbstzufrieden. "Der Minister der Abteilung für magische Katastrophen. Der vor kurzem befördert worden ist, weil er diesen Black ... Sie wissen schon."

"Bertha, ich weiß wer Cornelius Fudge ist." Crouch's Augen suchten seinen potentiellen Gegner in der Menge, welche bereits angeregte Flüstergespräche führte und immer wieder zum Buffet hinüberschielte. Niemand schien mehr wirklich die Geduld für die langwierige und weitschweifende Rede der Ministerin aufbringen zu können. Auch Fudge war in eine Unterhaltung mit seiner Sekretärin vertieft, deren breites krötenartiges Grinsen so gar nicht zu ihrer mädchenhaften Haarschleife passen mochte. Crouch's Blick wanderte weiter und fiel stattdessen auf seinen Sohn, welcher gedankenverloren am Buffettisch lehnte und mit glasigen Augen in die Ferne starrte.

"Des Weiteren möchte ich bekannt geben, dass in der Abteilung für magische Spiele und Sportarten..."

Einen Augenblick lang fühlte der junge Crouch den Blick seines Vaters auf sich ruhen, doch er wagte es nicht, sich umzuwenden und diesen zu erwidern. Was würde es ihm helfen, ein weiteres Mal die Verachtung zu spüren, die Vater für ihn empfand? Er musste endlich eine Möglichkeit finden ... oh verdammt, warum hatte es nur mit den Aurori nicht geklappt? Seine Noten waren doch in Ordnung gewesen. Er hätte nur...

Als donnernder Applaus endlich das Ende der Rede ankündigte, und die Menge ihrer Ministerin falschen und ehrlichen Beifall spendete, schob sich Barty durch die Menschenmassen hindurch, bis er vor dem Brunnen der Magischen Bruderschaft stand. Stumm und gleichgültig erhoben sich die prächtigen goldenen Figuren über das Wasser, ihr eingefrorenes Grinsen wirkte grotesk, beinahe bedrohlich, als sie auf ihn hernieder blickten. Die Augen der Hexe und des Zauberers waren hohl und leer, die bewundernden Blicke des Goblins und des Kentauren eine Maske der Falschheit, ja selbst der unterwürfige Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht des Hauselfen hatte etwas Verschlagenes an sich.

Barty Crouch hatte schon vor langer Zeit aufgehört an die Macht der Wünsche zu glauben. Aber sie lebten jetzt in einem neuen Zeitalter, einem Zeitalter, in dem man wieder hoffen und träumen durfte. Und Weihnachten war nicht mehr fern.

Er nahm eine goldene Münze und ließ sie hinab ins funkelnde Wasser fallen. "Ich wünsche mir ... ich wünsche mir eine neue Chance. Eine Möglichkeit um Vater zu beweisen, dass ich kein Versager bin. Ich wünsche mir, dass mein Vater endlich stolz auf mich sein kann."

Seine Augen folgten immer noch den ringförmigen Bewegungen des Wassers, als ihm die seltsame Stille auffiel, welche sich über die Eingangshalle gesenkt hatte. Der Applaus der Menge war so plötzlich verstummt, als habe man ihn wie eine Kerzenflamme gelöscht.

Er hob den Kopf und sah, dass alle Gesichter in dieselbe Richtung blickten.

Die Türen des mittleren Fahrstuhls hatten sich zur Seite geschoben um den Blick auf eine einzelne Gestalt freizugeben. Im ersten Moment konnte er nur ihre Silhouette gegen das strahlende Licht erkennen, doch einen Augenblick später schlossen sich die Türen wieder hinter ihr und sie wurde sichtbar.

Eine junge Frau, schlank und hochgewachsen, und mit solch blasser Haut, dass ihr zartes elfenbeinweißes Abendkleid dagegen dunkel erschien. Ihr blondes Haar war am Hinterkopf zu einem kunstvollen Knoten verschlungen, bis auf ein paar einzelne federartig schwingende Locken im Nacken und an den Schläfen. Ein kostbar bestickter Winterumhang umrahmte ihre schmale Gestalt, dessen weißer Pelzbesatz sich sanft um ihren Hals schmiegte.

Zweifellos wirkte ihre schlichte, geschmackvolle Aufmachung in dem mit Glitzer und Glanz überladenem Raum noch eine Spur eleganter.

Geflüster und Gemurmel brach aus, als sie näher trat, Gesichter musterten sie mit Neugier, Mitgefühl, oder unverhohlener Feindseligkeit. Überraschung, Unglauben, Kopfschütteln, und Bertha Jorkin's Worte waren wieder einmal laut genug, dass sie zischend im Raum widerhallten: "Was will die denn hier?"

Einige wandten ihre Blicke der Ministerin zu, um ihre Reaktion abzuwarten, doch sie schien selbst noch zu fassungslos, um zu wissen, was sie tun sollte. Andere dagegen schienen eifrig zu überlegen, ob sie nicht einfach auf die Besucherin zugehen und sie begrüßen sollten, doch niemand wagte es.

Diese ganze verlogene Bande...

Plötzlich spürte Barty einen seltsamen Anflug von Ärger. Noch vor wenigen Wochen waren einige dieser Leute wie Schmeißfliegen um diese junge Frau herumgeschwirrt, hatten sie mit Komplimenten und Schmeichelreden überschüttet und sich daraus einen Vorteil erhofft. Doch jetzt, da ihr Mann in Azkaban gefangen saß und unter dem Verdacht stand, ein Todesser zu sein, hatten sie sich von ihr abgewandt. Es war ihnen vollkommen gleichgültig ob er schuldig oder unschuldig war, sie wussten nur, dass Bartemius Crouch, Minister der Abteilung für Magisches Recht und Gesetz, es sich in den Kopf gesetzt hatte, diesen Mann zu verurteilen. Und Bartemius Crouch in die Quere zu kommen war nicht nur sehr unklug, sondern auch gefährlich.

Nein, er durfte so nicht über Vater denken. Er durfte das nicht.

Was würde Mutter sagen, wenn sie von diesen schrecklichen Gedanken wüsste?

"Narcissa, was für eine Überraschung!" Mit energischen Schritten trat Albus Dumbledore auf die Besucherin zu und reichte ihr die Hand. "Wie mir scheint, hat mit Ihrem Besuch heute Abend niemand mehr gerechnet. Bitte legen Sie doch ab." Er half ihr aus dem Winterumhang und brachte diesen, nachdem keine der zuständigen Hauselfen erschien, selbst zur Garderobe.

"Ich danke Ihnen, Professor." Narcissa Malfoy's Stimme klang kühl und gefasst, und doch verriet ein leichtes Zittern ihre Nervosität. Jetzt, da Dumbledore das Eis gebrochen hatte, traten auch weitere Gäste auf sie zu und begrüßten sie. Auch die Ministerin schien sich wieder gefangen zu haben, und machte ihr ihre Aufwartung, auffällig-unauffällig flankiert von Longbottom und Diggory. Barty warf einen Blick zu seinem Vater hinüber, dieser beobachtete die ganze Szenerie mit steinernem Blick und vor Wut aufgerissenen Augen.

"Elf, stell' den Weihnachtspudding zum Buffet."

Etwas in Richtung Boden quiekte ein "Ja, Mistress!" zur Antwort. Durch die Menge hatte Barty gar nicht sehen können, dass neben Mrs. Malfoy eine Hauselfe stand.

"Verzeihen Sie, Mrs. Malfoy..." Ein junger Auror, dessen Blick fahrig zwischen Vater und der jungen Frau hin und her wanderte, (als wisse er nicht, vor wem er sich mehr fürchten sollte) räusperte sich verlegen. "Wir ... uhm ... würden gern einen Blick auf den Pudding werfen, wenn Sie ... uhm ... nichts dagegen haben. Vorschrift, verstehen Sie?"

"Sicher, wenn Sie nichts Besseres zu tun haben." Narcissa Malfoy hob die Augenbrauen und plötzlich verspürte Barty das dringende Bedürfnis, die Schale mit dem Pudding zu nehmen und diesen schnurstracks ins Gesicht des Aurors zu befördern. Zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben war er gar nicht traurig darüber, nicht in den Kreis der Aurori aufgenommen worden zu sein. Bisher hatte er die Aurori als tapfere Helden gesehen, aber dies hier war einfach nur peinlich.

"Wir ... uhm ... würden auch gern einen Blick in ihre Handtasche und auf sonstige mitgebrachte Gegenstände werfen," fügte ein weiterer Auror hinzu und zog seinen Zauberstab. "Bitte legen Sie Ihren Schmuck ab und übergeben Sie ihn uns zur Kontrolle. Sie werden selbstverständlich alles unbeschadet zurückerhalten."

Das reichte jetzt aber endgültig. Natürlich führten diese Jungen nur Befehle aus, aber wenn der Job eines Aurors darin bestand, Menschen in der Öffentlichkeit zu demütigen, so war Barty sich nicht mehr sicher, dass dies wirklich ein erstrebenswerter Beruf war. Ohne lange nachzudenken, drängte er sich durch die Menge auf die schöne junge Frau und ihre beiden Peiniger zu.

"Wohin so eilig, mein Junge?" Vater trat ihm in den Weg, sein Gesicht zeigte ein ungehaltenes Stirnrunzeln.

"Ist das wirklich notwendig, Vater?" Barty erschrak über die Wut in seiner Stimme, er konnte sich nicht erinnern, dass er es jemals gewagt hatte, seinen Vater so anzufahren. "Wie kannst du sie nur so demütigen?"

"Sei still und misch dich nicht in Angelegenheiten von denen du nichts verstehst." Eine eisige Kälte hatte von der Stimme seines Vaters Besitz ergriffen. "Ein naives Kind wie du weiß nichts von den Machenschaften der Todesser. Du lässt dich von Aussehen und schönen Schein täuschen, aber diese Frau ist eine hinterhältige Giftschlange, und du hast nicht die geringste Ahnung, wozu sie fähig ist."

"Liebling, bitte." Mutter trat neben Vater und legte eine Hand auf seine Schulter. Ihr unsäglich feines Gespür für Schwierigkeiten musste sie gerade zum rechten Zeitpunkt hergeführt haben. "Wir sind auf einer Weihnachtsfeier."

"Das ist mir bewusst, Préah, und ich habe wirklich Besseres zu tun, als mich mit diesem Versager herumzuärgern." Vater warf Barty einen letzten verächtlichen Blick zu und wandte sich ab, um mit schnellen Schritten davon zu marschieren, in Richtung seines Rivalen Albus Dumbledore. Dieser war inzwischen von der Garderobe zurückgekehrt, und hatte sich von Narcissa's Pudding genommen, ohne sich auch nur im Geringsten um die beiden jungen Aurori zu kümmern, welche jetzt wie begossene Pudel dastanden, die Zauberstäbe noch in den Händen.

Bertha Jorkins beäugte ihn entsetzt als erwarte sie, er würde im nächsten Moment tot umfallen, doch das schien Dumbledore nicht den Appetit zu verderben.

"Barty, du weißt, dass Vater es nicht so meint." Auch Mutter's liebevolle Worte schienen heute Abend nicht besonders viel Trost spenden zu können. "Du weißt, unter welch furchtbarem Druck er steht und wie schwer seine Arbeit ist. Da rutscht einem leicht etwas heraus, das man später bereut."

"Ja, natürlich weiß ich das, Mutter. Bitte entschuldige mich, ich muss mich nur ein wenig frisch machen."

Zum Glück war der Vorraum der Toilette leer. Barty ließ ein wenig Wasser über seine Hände laufen und betrachtete gedankenverloren sein Spiegelbild, ohne es wirklich zu sehen. Was sollte er sich auch ansehen? Barty, den Versager?

Er ballte die Hände zu Fäusten und lehnte den Kopf an das kühle Glas. Das war ja wieder mal prima gelaufen heute. Als ob er nicht schon genug Probleme hätte. Wieder einmal hatte er es geschafft, alles nur noch schlimmer ..."

"Mr. Bartemius Crouch, Sir?"

Er wandte sich um, als er die piepsige Stimme hörte, konnte aber im ersten Moment niemanden erkennen. Erst als er den Blick senkte, sah er eine kleine Hauselfe hinter sich stehen, die ängstlich zu ihm hochblickte. Wie alle Hauselfen war sie glatzköpfig, doch eine einzelne grüne Haarsträhne fiel über ihr Gesicht, als sie sich vor ihm verneigte. Mit einer schnellen Bewegung strich sie diese hinter eines ihrer spitzen Ohren zurück.

"Anna soll Mr. Bartemius Crouch diesen Brief geben," quiekte die Elfe. "Ist sehr sehr wichtig, und sehr sehr geheim. Mr. Bartemius Crouch soll mit niemand drüber sprechen."

"Ich denke wohl eher, du meinst meinen Vater." Verwirrt nahm Barty den Umschlag und betrachtete ihn. Außer dem Namen Bartemius Crouch stand nichts darauf, kein Absender, keine Adresse. Wahrscheinlich hatte die Elfe ihn mit seinem Vater verwechselt, schließlich trugen sie beide denselben Namen.

"Anna weiß nicht. Anna weiß nur, Mr. Bartemius Crouch Brief geben. Anna hat ihren Auftrag erfüllt. Anna geht jetzt." Mit einem leisen Plopp verschwand die Hauselfe wieder.

Es gab nur eine Möglichkeit, die Wahrheit herauszufinden. Kurzentschlossen riss Barty den Umschlag auf.

-

_Mr. Crouch,_

_es wäre mein sicherer Tod Ihnen meinen Namen zu verraten, doch ich habe eine wichtige Information für Sie. Heute Nacht planen einige Todesser den Auror Frank Longbottom in seinem Haus zu überfallen, sobald er von der Weihnachtsfeier im Ministerium zurückkehrt. Geben Sie diese Information an niemanden weiter, auch nicht an Ihre eigenen Aurori, sonst sind die Todesser sofort gewarnt. Seien Sie vorsichtig, es befinden sich Spione unter ihren Leuten. Aber Sie müssen diesen Angriff auf jeden Fall verhindern, das Schicksal der Magischen Welt steht auf dem Spiel._

_Ein Freund_

_-_

Ein Angriff? Auf Longbottom? Noch heute Nacht? Beinahe wäre Barty das Pergament aus den zitternden Händen geglitten. Er musste sofort Vater Bescheid geben, es gab jetzt keinen Zweifel mehr, dass der Brief an ihn gerichtet war. Vater würde wissen, was zu tun war. Er würde...

Was, wenn er ihm gar nicht glaubte? Wenn er das Ganze nur für einen albernen Scherz hielt, oder einen Versuch, sich wichtig zu machen?

_Das Schicksal der Magischen Welt steht auf dem Spiel_. Die Worte hallten tief in seinem Geist wider, was wenn es zu spät sein würde? Was hatten die Todesser mit Longbottom vor?

Ein Gedanke wurde in ihm wach. Zunächst war es nur eine flüchtige Idee, doch allmählich nahm sie Gestalt an. Langsam aber unaufhörlich wurde ihm klar, dass er die Dinge diesmal selbst in die Hand nehmen musste. Er konnte nicht immer wie ein kleines Kind zu seinem Vater rennen und ihn um Hilfe bitten.

Dies war seine Chance. Seine Möglichkeit um zu zeigen, dass er kein Versager war. Seine Möglichkeit um zu beweisen, dass er seinen Platz bei den Aurori verdient hatte. Der Moment, auf den er sein ganzes Leben lang gewartet hatte.

Sein Wunsch war endlich in Erfüllung gegangen. Vater würde stolz auf ihn sein.

-

* * *

- 

_**Saturday, October 31st**_

Sie ist geöffnet worden! Die Kammer der Mysterien wurde geöffnet! Slytherin's Erbe ist nach Hogwarts zurückgekehrt! Gebt Acht, ihr Mudblood Bälger, jetzt geht es euch an den Kragen! Ihr seid als nächste dran!

Ich muss sofort einen Brief an Vater schreiben, damit er diese gute Nachricht erfährt.

Zwar verstehe ich nicht wirklich, was das Monster aus der Kammer ausgerechnet mit Filch's Katze will, aber da wird schon irgendwie ein höheres Ziel dahinter stecken.

_**Sunday, November 1st**_

Nur gut, dass ich Vater damals auch zugehört hab', als er mir von der Kammer erzählt hat. Nicht, dass ich ihm wirklich geglaubt hätte, dass da irgendwo ein Monster rumkrabbelt, aber wenigstens weiß ich genauestens darüber Bescheid. Während die armen Gryffindödel, Ravenklopse und Hufflepfeifen jetzt die Bibliothek stürmen müssen, können die Slytherins sich ganz gemütlich um mich scharen und meinen eindrucksvollen Worten lauschen. Die Legende um die Kammer der Mysterien, überliefert von Draco Malfoy, dem reinblütigsten aller Reinblütler.

Nee, da klang das mit dem Drachen aber besser.

_**Monday, November 2nd**_

Unsere werte Lehrerschaft plant, das Quidditchtraining auszusetzen. Weil es angeblich zu gefährlich für uns ist, wenn wir abends trainieren. Das Monster könnte ja angekrabbelt kommen und uns alle auffressen.

Nicht, dass ich was dagegen einzuwenden hätte, heute ausnahmsweise mal nicht in den eiskalten Regen raus zu müssen, aber haben diese senilen Tattergreise vergessen, dass wir Slytherins reinblütig sind? Glauben die ernsthaft, das Kammerviech kann das nicht unterscheiden? Ha, ich wette, es riecht den Gestank eines Mudbloods drei Meilen gegen den Wind!

_**Tuesday, November 3rd**_

Vater warnt mich davor, zuviel Rummel um diese ganze Kammer- und Erbenchose zu machen. Es wär' nicht gut, wenn ich zuviel darüber weiß, sonst könnte man mich am Ende noch verdächtigen, dass ich was mit der Sache zu tun hätte. Ich soll mich lieber mit anderen Dingen beschäftigen, zum Beispiel welche neuen Fächer ich für nächstes Jahr wähle. Zwar muss ich mich erst in einem halben Jahr entscheiden, doch es ist nie zu früh um an die Zukunft zu denken, sagt Vater.

Nee, da hab' ich jetzt echt keinen Nerv für. Und das werd' ich ihm auch sagen.

_**Wednesday, November 4th**_

Alte Runen? Das ist bestimmt noch langweiliger als Geschichte der Zauberei! Arithmantik? Bloß nicht, da muss man zu viele Tabellen auswendig lernen! Sphärenharmonie? Nee, mir reicht schon das Miano! Pflege magischer Geschöpfe? Brauch' ich wirklich noch ein Fach, wo man im Dreck rumwühlen muss? Mugglestudien? Noch mehr Dreck! Wahrsagekunst? Hab' ich nen Schaden?

Laut Schulordnung würde es ja genügen, wenn ich nur zwei und keine drei Wahlfächer nehme, aber damit werden meine Eltern nicht zufrieden sein. Vater erwartet, dass ich Arithmantik nehme, weil es angeblich für die höhere Magie unerlässlich ist. Alte Runen soll ich auch nehmen, weil es mir dabei helfen könnte, verkalkte Zaubersprüche und vorsintflutliche Rituale zu entziffern. Mutter schwört auf Wahrsagekunst, weil wir doch seherisches Blut in der Familie haben und auf Sphärenharmonie, weil ihr kleiner Spatz ja angeblich so talentiert ist.

In den anderthalb Jahren in denen sie mich nicht hat spielen hören, muss sie wohl vergessen haben, dass es sich wie Fwoopergejaule anhört.

_**Thursday, November 5th **_

Pansy und ich haben eine Wette laufen, wen sich das Kammerviech zuerst krallt. Sie tippt auf Granger, ich auf die Mistkäferkröte. Der hab' ich heute Nachmittag einen schönen Schrecken eingejagt, als ich ihr von hinten ein _Stinging Hex_ verpasst habe. Da war sein Harryschatz wohl ausnahmsweise mal nicht in der Nähe, um ihn vor dem großen bösen Slytherin zu beschützen.

Zu schade, dass Potter und die Weasleys reinblütig sind. Aber vielleicht ist Mugglegestank ja ansteckend.

_**Friday, November 6th**_

Potter ist offensichtlich auch gut im Jaulen, oder warum sonst lässt Lockhart ihn einen Werwolf spielen? Ach, ich wäre zu gern dabei gewesen. Welch ein Glück, dass Pansy es zufällig mitangehört hat, als sich die Patil Zwillinge darüber unterhalten haben wie der heldenhafte Lockhart die Welt von Pottywolf befreit hat. Es ist nämlich nicht immer ganz leicht, an den Klatsch aus dem Gryffintrötenlager ranzukommen.

Hätte er nicht einfach einen Todesfluch nehmen können?

Nun ja, besser nicht, schließlich will ich Potter höchstpersönlich zur Strecke bringen. Und morgen ist es soweit…

_**Saturday, November 7th**_

Unsere Besen sind hunderttausendmal besser! Diese Luschen haben nicht den Hauch einer Chance gegen uns! Wir werden sie auseinander nehmen und mit ihnen das Stadion fegen!

-

* * *

- 

_Unsere Besen sind hunderttausendmal besser! _

_Diese Luschen haben nicht den Hauch einer Chance gegen uns! _

_Wir werden sie auseinander nehmen und mit ihnen das Stadion fegen! _

Wie ein Mantra murmelte Draco die letzten Sätze von Flint's Rede vor sich hin, wiederholte sie wieder und wieder und konnte doch nicht so recht daran glauben. Er hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass er vor seinem ersten Spiel dermaßen nervös sein würde.

Gestern Abend noch hatte er sich mit den anderen im Gemeinschaftsraum ausgemalt, wie die Gryffindors vor lauter Blödheit von ihren Besen plumpsten. Danach war er in dem sicheren Bewusstsein eingeschlafen, den Sieg bereits in der Tasche zu haben. Morgens dann, beim Frühstück, war auch noch alles okay gewesen, obwohl er sich insgeheim fragte, ob ein wenig mehr Training oder vielleicht auch ein wenig mehr Konzentration bei demselben nicht eventuell hilfreich gewesen wären. Im Umkleideraum schließlich hatte er voller Verwunderung das Zittern seiner Hände bemerkt und anschließend die besorgniserregende Tatsache, dass er versucht hatte, sich seinen Beinschützer an den Arm zu schnallen.

Und jetzt, da er aufs Feld hinaus marschierte, befiel ihn blindwütige Panik. Als er das Toben der Menge hörte, hätte er am liebsten wieder kehrtgemacht und wäre davongerannt.

In seiner Phantasie war dieser Moment immer ganz anders verlaufen. Mit stolzgeschwellter Brust war er vor seine Verehrer hingetreten und hatte sich von ihnen umjubeln lassen. Mit siegessicherem Lächeln hatte er dem Feind entgegengeblickt, und irgendwie hatte der Wind ganz wunderbar seine Roben gebauscht, so dass sie ihn wie eine Aura des Geheimnisvollen umgaben.

Leider war es aber windstill; die Roben hingen wie ein Sack an ihm hinunter, sein siegessicheres Lächeln war eine gequälte Grimasse, und sein Magen fühlte sich an, als ob darin ein Haufen Salamander und Feuerkrabben wild durcheinanderwuselten. 'Reiß dich zusammen,' ermahnte er sich, 'willst du dich vor der ganzen Schule lächerlich machen?'

Madam Hooch ließ die Bälle frei und pfiff das Spiel an. Als Draco auf seinem Nimbus nach oben sauste, fühlte er sich sofort ein wenig ruhiger; es war klar ersichtlich, dass die Comets und Cleansweeps des Gryffindor Teams weit hinter den fortschrittlicheren Rennbesen der Slytherins zurückblieben.

Vom Snitch war nichts zu sehen, also nutzte er die Gelegenheit, Potter ein wenig zu ärgern. "Alles klar bei dir, Narbengesicht!" schrie er und schoss zielsicher unter dem Gryffindor vorbei, damit dieser auch ja die Geschwindigkeit seines Besens bewundern und beneiden konnte. Allerdings hatte Potter keine Gelegenheit zu antworten, denn just in diesem Moment jagte einer der Bludger auf ihn zu. Grinsend schnitt Draco noch eine Grimasse in Richtung seines Rivalen und steuerte den Besen weiter nach oben, um sich einen guten Überblick zu verschaffen.

Immer noch kein Zeichen vom Snitch. Draco riskierte einen Blick zum Gryffindor Tor hinüber, wo Flint und Pucey den Quaffle (bereits zum dritten Mal wie der Punktestand verriet) durch die Ringe schleuderten. Wood, der Gryffindor Torhüter, bedachte sie mit finsteren Blicken. Auch sein Besen war natürlich nicht schnell genug, um den Angriffen Paroli zu bieten.

Worüber hatte er sich eigentlich Sorgen gemacht? Dieses Spiel hatten sie in der Tasche, das war so klar wie Bundimunbrühe. Es sei denn, Potter gelang es innerhalb der nächsten halben Stunde den Snitch zu fangen.

Apropos, Potter, wo steckte der schon wieder? Draco flog eine weitere Schleife durchs Stadion und wandte die Augen nach links und rechts, um seinen Erzfeind zu erspähen. Als er an der Slytherin Kurve vorbeikam, verlangsamte er das Tempo, um den Jubel, der ihm von dort aus entgegenschallte, ausgiebig genießen zu können. Pansy und ihre Mädchen sprangen auf und ab und kreischten in einer Tour, während sich Vince und Greg die Seele aus dem Leib brüllten.

Aber von den eigenen Klassenkameraden war Draco Anerkennung gewöhnt, es waren die älteren Jahrgänge nach denen er schielte. Auch sie klatschten und jubelten den Spielern zu, (wenn sie nicht gerade damit beschäftigt waren, die Gryffindors auszubuhen) und es bereitete ihm ganz besonderes Vergnügen als er unter ihren vielen Bannern auch eins mit einem Drachen entdeckte.

Drache von Slytherin, vielleicht sollte er sich diesen Titel wirklich zulegen? Vince und Greg waren vermutlich zu blöd, um sich einen solch langen Namen merken zu können, aber wenn er Pansy's Klatschmaschinerie nutzte, konnte er ihn vielleicht sogar durchsetzen.

Ein Regentropfen klatschte ihm mitten auf den Kopf und brachte ihn zurück in die Gegenwart. Gerade als er seinen Blick wieder aufs Spielfeld richtete, erklang Madam Hooch's Trillerpfeife. Wie es schien, brauchten die Gryffindors eine kurze Auszeit.

"Kein Wunder, so fertig wie die alle aussehen!" Flint lachte schallend, als er sein Team um sich scharte und das gegnerische Lager mit spöttischen Blicken bedachte. Draco schnitt einem der Weasleys eine Grimasse und versuchte dann, Augenkontakt mit Potter herzustellen, doch dieser wandte sich ab und ignorierte ihn geflissentlich. Er fühlte einen Hauch von Unmut, doch er wollte sich auf keinen Fall die gute Laune verderben lassen.

Aus den einzelnen schweren Regentropfen war mittlerweile ein Platzregen geworden. Als Madam Hooch das Spiel wieder anpfiff, zog Draco seine Quidditch Robe enger um sich, doch es half nicht gegen die Kälte, welche langsam in seine Glieder kroch. Wie er diese Nässe und Kälte hasste! Hoffentlich war dieses blöde Spiel bald vorbei.

Dieser Bludger schien es wirklich auf Potter abgesehen zu haben. Egal wie viele Zickzackflüge, Richtungswechsel und plötzliche Umdrehungen sein Erzfeind in der Luft aufführte, der schwarze Ball sauste immer hinter ihm her wie ein kläffender kleiner Köter, der nicht loslassen wollte. Es sah einfach zu peinlich aus.

"Trainierst du fürs Ballet, Potter?" schrie Draco ihm entgegen. Der andere Junge flog noch ein Stück weiter, fuhr dann plötzlich in der Luft herum und starrte ihn hasserfüllt an. Selbst in der Düsternis des Wolkenhimmels vermeinte Draco seine Augen funkeln zu sehen.

WHAM…

Mit Vollkaracho krachte der Bludger gegen Potter's Ellenbogen und warf den Gryffindor dabei vom Besen. Oder nein, nicht ganz, es gelang dem Kerl noch, sich mit einem Bein festzuhalten, den Besenstiel fest in seiner Kniebeuge eingeklemmt. Am linken Arm zog er sich wieder hoch und plötzlich, ohne jede Vorwarnung, schoss er geradewegs auf Draco zu.

Im ersten Moment war er starr vor Schreck, was verdammt noch mal sollte das? Wollte Potter ihn angreifen? Hatte das Narbengesicht nun endgültig das letzte Bisschen seines Verstandes verloren? Hastig brachte Draco sich in Sicherheit und hoffte, dass Madam Hooch diesen unerhörten Ausraster gesehen hatte. Er fühlte Triumph in sich aufsteigen; jetzt hatten die Gryffindors sich endgültig ins Aus gespielt.

"Malfoy, du Vollidiot," brüllte plötzlich eine Stimme. Einen Augenblick später tauchte Flint's wutverzerrtes Gesicht neben ihm auf. "Das verdammte Ding war neben dir! Direkt neben dir und du siehst es nicht! Du hast uns um unseren Sieg gebracht, du Blödmann!"

Erst als Potter mit dem kleinen goldenen Ball in der Hand zu Boden stürzte, begriff Draco. Der Snitch war die ganzen letzten Minuten dicht neben seinem linken Ohr herumgeflattert, und vor lauter Potter war er nicht ein einziges Mal auf den Gedanken gekommen, sich danach umzusehen.

-

* * *

- 

_**Sunday, November 8th**_

Irgendwann bring ich ihn um...

Irgendwann wird es diese Ausgeburt an Arroganz, Anmaßung und Angeberei noch bitter bereuen, sich mit mir angelegt zu haben, ach was sag' ich! Er wird es bereuen, dass er damals nicht hopsgegangen ist, als der Dunkle Lord ihn mit dem Todesfluch belegte. Dann wären ihm nämlich die ganzen fürchterlichen Schmerzen erspart geblieben, die jetzt noch auf ihn zukommen. Er wird es bereuen, jemals geboren worden zu sein.

Alles hat sich verändert in Hogwarts, seit das Monster aus der Kammer zum zweiten Mal zugeschlagen hat. Diesmal hat es keine Katze erwischt, sondern endlich ein Schlammblut – diesen widerlichen kleinen Speichellecker Creevey. Leider ist er nicht tot, sondern nur versteinert, aber den Gryffindors wurde ihr unverdienter Sieg dadurch gründlich verdorben.

Die ganze Schule ist wie gelähmt; eine Aura der Furcht kriecht durch ihre alten Gänge und Mauern. Niemand wagt es mehr, laut zu reden oder gar zu lachen. Misstrauische Blicke wandern hin und her, jeder verdächtigt jeden, keiner traut keinem. Die Schüler haben Todesangst, die Lehrer stehen dem Ganzen vollkommen hilflos gegenüber, und jeder wartet nur auf den nächsten Angriff.

Hach, ich liebe es!

Ich will wissen, wer dahintersteckt, damit ich mitmachen kann. Ich will wissen, wer der Erbe von Slytherin ist, damit ich ihm helfen kann, unsere Schule von all der dreckigen Mugglebrut zu befreien, die unsere magische Welt vergiftet. Sie sind eine Krankheit, sagt Vater. Wir müssen sie loswerden, bevor wir uns damit anstecken.

Ich hoffe, dass dieses Ungeheuer endlich damit aufhört, nur herumzuspielen und endlich jemanden tötet. Zu schade, dass die Weasleys reinblütig sind, aber es gibt immer noch Potter's Lieblingsschlammblut, diese unerträgliche Besserwisserin Granger.

Ich will ihn heulen sehen! Ich will, dass er dabei zusehen muss, wie alle seine tollen Freunde draufgehen. Einer nach dem anderen! Er hat sie _mir_ vorgezogen, er hat _meine_ Freundschaft ausgeschlagen, um sich stattdessen mit diesen Kakerlaken abzugeben. Ich will, dass er dafür büßt! Und das wird er, das wird er ganz sicher!

Du wirst es bereuen, Potter. Du wirst leiden, wie du noch nie in deinem Leben gelitten hast. Ich werde dafür sorgen.

Niemand legt sich ungestraft mit einem Malfoy an.

-

* * *

- 

_**Azkaban Prison, November 1981**_

"Lucius Dorian Abraxas Malfoy." Die Stimme von Bartemius Crouch durchschnitt die Luft wie mit Messern, während der gleichmäßige Rhythmus seiner Schritte auf dem kühlen Steinboden widerhallte. "Sie wissen, welche Verbrechen Ihnen zur Last gelegt werden. Haben Sie für den, dessen Name nicht genannt werden darf, gearbeitet? Haben Sie in seinem Namen erpresst, gefoltert und getötet?"

"Ich sagte Ihnen doch schon, ich habe keinerlei Erinnerung an die Dinge, die ich unter Einfluss des Imperiusfluchs getan habe." Lucius hielt den Blick gesenkt und starrte auf seine Hände in den eisernen Fesseln. Die sonst so gepflegte Haut war rau und aufgeschürft; an den Fingerknöcheln zeigten sich die ersten Kälteschwielen, hervorgerufen durch die eisigen Temperaturen in Azkaban. "Ich möchte die Antworten ebenso gern erfahren wie Sie. Es ist immerhin mein Geist, mein Körper, der mit Gewalt in Besitz genommen und wie ein Werkzeug benutzt wurde..."

"Ihre Antworten interessieren mich nicht," entgegnete Crouch. "Das Einzige, was ich hören möchte, ist ein Geständnis."

"Aber das haben Sie doch schon," murmelte Lucius. Er versuchte, sich nach Crouch umzudrehen, doch der Halsring, der seinen Kopf an die Lehne seines Stuhls fesselte, ließ dies nicht zu. "Ich bin freiwillig hierher gekommen. Ich habe mich den Behörden gestellt, sobald ich die Kraft hatte, mich von dem Fluch zu befreien. Ich habe..."

"Halten Sie mich nicht zum Narren." Crouch war vor Lucius stehen geblieben, und blickte voller Verachtung auf ihn hinunter. "Was glauben Sie wie viele Verbrecher hier vor mir sitzen und mir erzählen wollen, sie stünden unter dem Imperiusfluch? Dieser Fluch ist die beste Ausrede, seit: 'Ich hatte eine schwere Kindheit.' Und natürlich haben auch alle ihr Gedächtnis verloren, aber sehen Sie, genau das ist der springende Punkt. Der Fluch an sich verursacht keinerlei Gedächtnisverlust. Aber jemand, der nie unter diesen Fluch gestellt wurde, kann darüber natürlich auch nicht Bescheid wissen."

"Ich kann Ihnen nicht sagen, worauf der Verlust meines Gedächtnisses zurückzuführen ist, aber seien Sie versichert, der dessen Name nicht genannt werden darf hat Mittel und Wege sich die Verschwiegenheit derer zu garantieren, die er für seine finsteren Pläne missbraucht..." Ein trockenes Husten unterbrach Lucius' Worte; seine Finger krallten sich fester ins Holz des Stuhls, doch er hob stolz die Augen und hielt dem Blick seines Inquisitors stand. "Er musste wissen, dass ich mich sofort selbst anzeigen würde sobald es mir gelingt seinen Fluch abzuschütteln, er konnte nicht riskieren, dass ich etwas über seine Machenschaften verrate."

"Ein _Memory Charm_ also." Crouch verzog die Lippen zu einem abwägenden Lächeln, als wisse er nicht, was er von dieser Aussage halten solle. "Nun, sollte das tatsächlich der Fall sein, so gibt es Mittel und Wege sie zu brechen. Falls Teile Ihres Gedächtnisses blockiert sein sollten, so könnte ein geübter Legilimentiker die Blockaden durchbrechen und zur Wahrheit vorstoßen."

Er zog seinen Zauberstab und ließ das helle, fast weiße Holz nachdenklich durch seine Finger gleiten. "Leider sind wir im Augenblick alle sehr beschäftigt, und ich kann nicht garantieren, dass es mir möglich sein wird, auf die Schnelle einen Legilimentiker zu finden, der sich um ihre Angelegenheit kümmern kann. In diesem Fall müssen wir zu anderen Mitteln greifen." Er machte eine Pause, um die Wirkung seiner Worte zu überprüfen, und sah an Lucius' resigniertem Blick, dass dieser bereits wusste, wovon er sprach.

"Wie Ihnen ja bekannt sein sollte, hat das Ministerium schon vor längerer Zeit mehre Notstandsartikel in Kraft gesetzt unter anderem den Artikel 17, der den Aurori in Krisenzeiten besondere Rechte verleiht. Laut Artikel 17, Absatz 4 ist die Anwendung der Unverzeihlichen Flüche gegen Verdächtige zulässig, sofern es sich bei demjenigen, der den Fluch ausführt um ein Mitglied der Dark Force Defense League handelt und bei dem Verdächtigen um einen möglichen Todesser."

"Das ist mir bekannt, ja."

Crouch fixierte Lucius; er suchte nach irgendeinem Zeichen von Angst. Ein Zittern der Hände vielleicht, ein Scharren der Füße oder die Panik, welche normalerweise in die Augen eines Gefangenen trat, wenn man die Unverzeihlichen auch nur erwähnte. Nichts davon traf auf diesen Gefangenen zu, er schien nicht nur seine Mimik sondern seinen ganzen Körper unter Kontrolle zu haben.

"Natürlich gibt es genaue Regelungen für die Umstände unter denen ein solcher Fluch angewandt werden darf, aber ich kann Ihnen versichern, dass diese hier zutreffen. Die Informationen, die sich in Ihrem Gedächtnis befinden, könnten von immenser Wichtigkeit sein, Menschenleben könnten davon abhängen. Mittel wie Veritaserum können die Blockaden eines Gedächtniszaubers nicht durchbrechen, der Cruciatusfluch aber kann es."

Er richtete seinen Zauberstab auf Lucius' Gesicht. "Ihnen ist bewusst, dass Sie mir keine andere Wahl lassen, nicht wahr? Denken Sie noch einmal darüber nach, gibt es nicht irgendetwas, an das Sie sich erinnern können? Einen Ort vielleicht, an dem Sie sich befunden haben, oder ein Gesicht? Einen Namen?"

"Nein, es gibt nichts." Lucius hätte den Kopf geschüttelt, wenn der Ring um seinen Hals dies zugelassen hätte.

Obwohl sich der Zauberstab direkt vor seiner Nase befand, sah er ihn nicht an, seine Augen waren in die Ferne gerichtet als könnten sie durch die Steinwände des winzigen Verhörraums hindurchblicken. Dies und die Tatsache, dass sich sein Atem verlangsamte und seine Muskeln sich entspannten, waren für Crouch deutliche Anzeichen dafür, dass sein Gefangener bereits damit begonnen hatte, sich psychisch auf den kommenden Schmerz einzustellen.

"Sie sind mit dem Cruciatusfluch vertraut?" Es war eher eine Feststellung als eine Frage. "Wir wissen bereits, dass hochrangige Todesser Meditationstechniken erlernen, die ihnen dabei helfen sollen, ihren Schmerz unter Kontrolle zu halten."

"Aurori erlernen solche Techniken ebenfalls." Lucius verzog keine Miene.

"Mich können Sie nicht täuschen, Malfoy." Crouch's Stimme war nur ein Flüstern, und doch durchdrang es die Stille hart und scharf wie ein Diamant. "Sie sind ein Todesser und ich werde den Beweis dafür erbringen. Und jetzt, da Sie-wissen-schon-wer gefallen ist, habe ich viel, sehr viel Zeit."

Er wandte sich ab, ging um Lucius herum und richtete seinen Zauberstab auf die Wand hinter ihm. "Wir werden uns morgen weiter darüber unterhalten. Vielleicht sind Ihnen bis dahin ein paar Dinge eingefallen, die uns weiterhelfen können."

"Sie können keinen Beweis für etwas erbringen, dass es nicht gibt," sagte Lucius als die Steine mit einem Scharren zur Seite glitten. "Ich bin unschuldig."

"Wenn ich keine Beweise erbringen kann, so muss ich mich eben mit einem Geständnis begnügen." Crouch's Stimme, soeben noch nahe seinem Ohr, verklang im Dunkel und wurde vom ächzenden Scharren der Steine verschluckt.

Stille und Finsternis senkten sich über den winzigen Raum. Lucius wusste nicht ob draußen Tag oder Nacht war, er wusste nicht wie viel Zeit vergangen war oder noch vergehen würde, bis Crouch oder einer seiner Leute das Verhör fortsetzten. Falsche Zeitangaben und stundenlanges Wartenlassen gehörten hier ebenso zur Verhörstaktik wie Suggestivfragen. Er war mit allen diesen Methoden bestens vertraut.

Crouch hatte Zeit, doch er, Lucius hatte sie ebenfalls. Seine Erinnerungen waren sicher in seinem Pensieve verwahrt, und so würde Crouch nicht auf sie zugreifen können, selbst wenn es ihm gelänge die Blockaden in seinem Geist zu durchbrechen. Einzig allein Veritaserum konnte ihm gefährlich werden, doch er glaubte nicht, dass Crouch dieses zur Anwendung bringen würde. Schließlich bestand eine, wenn auch geringe Chance, dass Lucius tatsächlich unschuldig war und dann würde das Veritaserum diese Unschuld beweisen; Crouch wäre gezwungen, ihn gehen zu lassen. Dieses Risiko würde er nicht eingehen wollen.

'Wenn ich keinen Beweis erbringen kann, so muss ich mich mit einem Geständnis begnügen' – Lucius hatte ihn vollkommen richtig eingeschätzt.

Das Scharren der Steine riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken. War Crouch schon zurück? Seltsam, es konnte noch nicht viel Zeit vergangen sein.

Schon als er ihre Schritte auf dem Steinboden hörte, erkannte er sie und nur Augenblicke später hatte sie die Arme um ihn geschlungen und ihre Tränen netzten seine Haut. "Lucius," schluchzte sie, und als sie ihr Gesicht an seines schmiegte, dauerte es einen Moment bis ihm klar wurde, dass dies kein Traum, kein Trick, keine Halluzination seines verwirrten Geistes war, sie war tatsächlich hier bei ihm. "Narcissa," murmelte er und die Versuchung war groß, sich einfach fallen zu lassen, sich einfach nur in diese Arme zu schmiegen und die Welt außen herum zu vergessen.

Doch ganz egal, wen sie erpresst oder bestochen haben mochte um hierher zu gelangen, ihnen konnte höchstens ein paar Minuten Zeit bleiben und er durfte sie nicht vergeuden. "Narcissa, hör' mir zu," versuchte er sich über ihr Weinen Gehör zu verschaffen, "hast du irgendwas über Crouch herausfinden können. Irgendetwas, das uns weiterhelfen könnte?"

"Nein," schluchzte sie, "es gibt nichts, überhaupt nichts. Oh, Lucius, es war ein furchtbarer Fehler, du hättest dich nie stellen dürfen. Wie können sie dir so etwas nur antun?" Sie versuchte das Eisen um seinen Hals zu lockern und schrak zurück als habe sie sich daran verbrannt. "Was soll nur aus uns werden? Und aus Draco?"

"Bitte beruhige dich, Narcissa, wir dürfen jetzt auf keinen Fall die Nerven verlieren. Sie haben nichts gegen mich in der Hand; solange wir nur keinen Fehler machen, kann uns nichts passieren. Ich werde schon bald wieder bei euch zu Hause sein."

"Doch, Lucius, sie haben etwas, es gibt eine Aussage." Verzweifelt blickte sie ihn an und frische Tränen füllten ihre Augen. "Jemand hat dich unter deiner Maske erkannt. Er hat mit eigenen Augen gesehen, dass du ein Diener des Dunklen Lords bist und er wird bei deiner Verhandlung aussagen."

Ein Zeuge also? Mit Mühe versuchte Lucius seine Gedanken zu ordnen. Das war bedauerlich, doch es kam nicht unerwartet. Früher oder später musste sein Name in Verbindung mit dem Dunklen Lord fallen, entweder durch einen Zeugen oder einen anderen Todesser, der versuchte den eigenen Hals zu retten. Deshalb war es ja so wichtig gewesen, diese ganze Scharade aufzuziehen; er hatte sich den Behörden stellen müssen, bevor sie zu ihm kamen um ihn zu verhaften. Noch standen die Zeichen gut; das Märchen mit dem Imperiusfluch hielt stand. Ein unparteiischer Richter konnte also gar nichts anderes tun, als ihn freizusprechen.

Nur, dass Crouch natürlich alles andere als unparteiisch war. Es lief also immer noch alles auf diesen einen Punkt hinaus; um sich Fudge's Aussage zu sichern und seinen Freispruch zu erreichen, musste er Crouch irgendwie loswerden.

"Und was noch schlimmer ist," murmelte Narcissa, "ich glaube nicht, dass wir uns auf Fudge's Aussage verlassen können. Wenn er Angst hat, seine Karriere zu gefährden, macht er sofort einen Rückzieher. Er wird sich niemals gegen Bartemius Crouch stellen."

"Mach dir wegen Fudge keine Sorgen," versuchte Lucius sie weiter zu beruhigen. "Er wird mich nicht hängen lassen; er weiß genau, dass er mich braucht um Minister für Zauberei zu werden. Wenn ich ihm seinen Wahlkampf nicht finanziere, kann er erst gar nicht gegen Crouch antreten. Ganz abgesehen davon, dass er seine Beförderung ohnehin nur deshalb bekommen hat, weil ich ihm den Tipp mit Black gegeben habe. So konnte er ihn verhaften und fürs Ministerium den Helden spielen."

"Es ist noch mehr passiert," fügte Narcissa eilig hinzu, "vor einigen Tagen habe ich eine geheime Nachricht von meiner Schwester bekommen. Camille behauptet, dass der Dunkle Lord am Leben sei, und dass sie herausfinden könne, wo er sich befindet und wie er seine Kräfte wiedererlangen kann. Sie sagt, dies wäre meine letzte Chance meine Loyalität gegenüber dem Lord und meiner Familie zu beweisen. Glaubst du, sie hat Recht, Lucius? Könnte der Dunkle Lord wirklich noch am Leben sein? Ist dies vielleicht unsere Rettung?"

"Ja, vielleicht ist es das," sagte Lucius, "doch nicht so wie du denkst. Wir werden uns nicht an ein Phantom klammern. Aber diese Information könnte uns trotzdem nützlich sein. Versuch auf alle Fälle mehr von deiner Schwester zu erfahren. Vielleicht liegt in diesem Wissen ja der Schlüssel, wie wir uns endlich Crouch vom Hals schaffen können."

Seine aufgesprungen Lippen verzogen sich zu einem leisen Lächeln. "Ich hätte da so eine vage Idee..."

-

* * *

- 

**_Monday, December 7th_**

Mir passt es kein Stück, dass ich über Weihnachten hier bleiben soll. Als Snape heute Morgen die Namensliste durchging, haben die anderen mich angestarrt, als ob mit mir was nicht stimmt. "Hast du kein Zuhause, Malfoy?" hat Pucey mich gefragt, und ich konnte nicht mal was Fieses darauf antworten, weil mir nichts Passendes eingefallen ist.

Seit dem vermurksten Quidditch Spiel sind die sowieso alle ziemlich kurz angebunden mit mir. Keiner hört mir mehr zu, wenn ich was erzähle und niemand lacht über meine Witze. Außer Crabbe und Goyle natürlich, aber die zählen ja nicht.

Alles Potter's Schuld. grummel

**_Thursday, December 10th_**

Selbst Zaubertränke macht keinen Spaß mehr. Goyle's Kessel ist explodiert und ich hab' alles auf die Nase bekommen.

Ich will hier weg!

**_Saturday, December 12th_**

Pucey, dieser Blödmann, will mich aus dem Quidditch Team werfen. Ich hab' zufällig mitbekommen wie er nach dem Training mit Flint und Bletchley darüber gesprochen hat. Ich glaube, wenn die Sache mit den Besen nicht wäre, dann würde Flint es tatsächlich tun.

Ich mag nicht mehr, ich hab' echt keine Lust mehr auf diesen ganzen Stress. Vielleicht schmeiß' ich einfach alles hin.

_**Sunday, December 13th**_

Endlich ist diese endlose Woche zu Ende. Da ich nicht wirklich scharf darauf bin, im Gemeinschaftsraum herumzuhängen und mich dumm anlabern zu lassen, lieg' ich in unserem Schlafsaal auf meinem Bett und starre die Decke an. Ich kann sie kaum sehen, so verschwommen ist sie. Die anderen bleiben weg, sie sind schlau genug, mich nicht zu stören, wenn ich in solch einer Stimmung bin.

Nein, natürlich flenne ich nicht, niemals. Malfoys tun so etwas nicht.

Der Uhu landet neben mir auf dem Kopfkissen und lässt einen Brief aus dem Schnabel fallen. Vater hat mir geschrieben, aber ich lese es jetzt nicht. Noch mehr Vorwürfe kann ich jetzt nicht haben.

Der Uhu knabbert an meinem Ohr. Das kitzelt.

Manchmal bin ich richtig froh, dass es den Uhu gibt.

**_Tuesday, December 15th_**

Ich muss mich wieder fangen und aufhören mit dieser Trübsalblaserei. Die kriegen mich nicht klein, diese verdammten Großmäuler. Weder die Slytherins mit ihren Lästereien, noch die Gryffindeppen mit ihren dummen Sprüchen. Und am allerwenigsten Potter!

Nein, ich lass' mir verdammt noch mal nichts anmerken. Heute bin ich schon wieder mit erhobener Nase zum Unterricht stolziert, hab' ein Weasel angerempelt und einem Hufflepuff Mudblood den Petrificus verpasst. Und das Whoosh mit den Roben krieg' ich mittlerweile fast ebenso gut hin wie Professor Snape. Lockhart hat mir für meine Schleimereien zehn Punkte gegeben und wenn Pucey mir mit 'nem dummen Kommentar kommt, werd' ich ihn dezent daran erinnern, dass mein Vater den Besen unter seinem Hintern bezahlt hat und dass auch ein Viertklässler es nicht mit Crabbe und Goyle im Doppelpack aufnehmen kann.

Draco Malfoy ist zurück – böser und gefährlicher denn je!

**_Wednesday, December 16th_**

Diese verdammten Ministeriumslackaffen! Diese Widerlinge! Die Drachenpocken sollen sie holen, oder am besten gleich die Beulenpest. Die Puffskeins sollen ihre Vorhänge durchlöchern, der Bundimun ihre Häuser verfaulen lassen, und die Chimären sie bei lebendigem Leibe auffressen. Langsam und genussvoll.

Sie haben es doch tatsächlich gewagt, unser Haus zu durchsuchen. Das Malfoy Anwesen. Keine Frage dass diese Schande für die Zaubererschaft, Arthur Weasley, dahinter steckt. Das kriegen diese flohverseuchten Möchte-gern Muggles zurück! Mit Zinsen.

Vater sagt, ich solle meine Wut im Zaum halten, da er alles unter Kontrolle habe, aber ich denke, es ist an der Zeit, wieder einmal neue Pläne zu schmieden.

_**Thursday, December 17th**_

Ein Duellierclub? Wie der gegen Slytherin's Monster helfen soll, ist mir schleierhaft, aber ich denke, ich werd' mir das Spektakel mal ansehen.

Bin ja mal gespannt, wer uns unterrichten wird...

-

* * *

- 

"Alle hier herum versammeln, meine Lieben – bloß nicht drängeln! Könnt ihr mich alle sehen? Könnt ihr mich alle hören? Wunderbar!"

Mit einem Lächeln, als sei er geradewegs einem Werbeplakat für Titia's Breathtaking Toothbrushes entsprungen, stiefelte Lockhart über das goldene Podest in der Mitte der Großen Halle. Seine lange pflaumenfarbene Robe, die wie ein Pfauenschwanz hinter ihm schleifte, und ein griesgrämig dreinguckender Zaubertränkemeister gaben ihm dabei das Geleit.

"Nun, Professor Dumbledore hat mir die Erlaubnis gegeben, diesen kleinen Duellierclub aufzumachen, damit ich euch in der hohen Kunst der Verteidigung unterrichten kann, die ich bereits in vielen Fällen erfolgreich zur Anwendung gebracht habe – Einzelheiten dazu sind meinen Werken zu entnehmen."

Er pausierte in seiner Rede und wartete auf Beifall aus dem Publikum, der von einigen Mädchengruppen schließlich auch kam. Draco rollte nur mit den Augen und warf sich demonstrativ in eine wichtigtuerische Pose. Zufrieden bemerkte er, dass sich die Slytherins über seine Lockhart-Imitation königlich amüsierten. Offenbar hatten sie es endlich aufgegeben, ihm seine Schlappe beim Quidditch Spiel nachzutragen.

"Ich möchte euch meinen Assistenten vorstellen: Professor Snape!" Schwungvoll drehte Lockhart sich auf dem Absatz herum und warf dabei seinen Umhang zurück über die Schultern, eine Geste, die ein leises 'Oh' aus den Mädchenkehlen dringen ließ. "Er hat mir berichtet, dass er selbst ein klein wenig vom Duellieren versteht, und mir darum freundlicherweise angeboten, mir bei einer kleinen Demonstration zu helfen, bevor wir mit dem Unterricht beginnen. Es besteht allerdings kein Grund zur Sorge, liebe Kinder, euer Zaubertränkemeister wird immer noch unter euch weilen, wenn ich mit ihm fertig bin. Also fürchtet euch nicht." Er zwinkerte in die Menge.

Draco, der gerade dabei war, das Umhang-über-die-Schulter-werfen zu imitieren, hob zweifelnd die Augenbrauen, während Pansy, Daphne und Tracey in ein weiteres Kichern ausbrachen. Crabbe stopfte sich die Faust in den Mund, um ein unkoordiniertes Glucksen zu unterdrücken.

Lockhart und Snape verbeugten sich und erhoben ihre Zauberstäbe zum Duell. Wie nicht anders zu erwarten, flog Lockhart zehn Fuß rückwärts über die Bühne und krachte gegen die Wand kaum dass Snape seinen ersten Zauber ausgesprochen hatte. Mühsam rappelte er sich auf und suchte nach seinem Zauberstab, während die Mädchen ihn mit besorgten Blicken bedachten. Draco und die Slytherins jedoch jubelten Snape ungeniert zu und würdigten Lockhart keines Blickes.

"Der _Disarming Charm_," versuchte Lockhart sich herauszureden, als er zurück auf das Podest kraxelte. "Eine wunderbare Idee, ihn den Schülern vorzuführen, Professor Snape, aber nichts für ungut, es war doch sehr offensichtlich, was Sie vorhatten. Wenn ich Sie hätte aufhalten wollen, wäre das nur zu einfach gewesen, aber ich dachte, es wäre lehrreich..."

Snape starrte Lockhart an wie die Schlange das Kaninchen, und dieser schien ausnahmsweise sogar zu merken, dass er zu weit gegangen war, denn er brach mitten im Satz ab. "Genug der Demonstration! Ich werde euch jetzt alle in Zweiergruppen aufteilen..."

Ob das heute noch was werden würde? Zweifelnd blickte Draco dem pflaumenfarbenen Pfauenschwanz hinterher, bevor er sich wieder Crabbe und Goyle zuwandte: "Das Niveau dieser Schule sinkt wirklich immer tiefer. Vater sagt..."

Es blieb ihm diesmal erspart, sich etwas einfallen zu lassen, was Vater gesagt hatte, denn in diesem Moment rief Snape seinen Namen: "Mr. Malfoy, kommen Sie hier herüber. Mal sehen, was Sie mit unserer Berühmtheit anstellen."

Draco konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen. Vielleicht würde dieser Duellierclub am Ende doch noch ganz interessant werden. Immer wieder hatte er nach einer Möglichkeit gesucht, dem Wischmopp eins auszuwischen und jetzt durfte er ihn sogar ganz offiziell verhexen, ohne dabei in Schwierigkeiten zu geraten. Diese Gelegenheit war einfach zu schön, um wahr zu sein.

"Wendet euch eurem Partner zu," rief Lockhart vom Podest aus. "Und verbeugt euch!"

Verbeugen? Das fehlte gerade noch, dass er diesem Widerling irgendeine Form von Respekt erwies, also nickte er nur ein wenig mit dem Kopf, ohne ihn dabei aus den Augen zu lassen. Potter starrte ihm hasserfüllt entgegen und umklammerte seinen Zauberstab fester. Schob er etwa Panik?

Aber so ganz wohl war ihm selbst auch nicht zumute. Er zog es doch vor, Crabbe und Goyle an seiner Seite zu haben. Und ein Potter ohne Zauberstab in der Hand war ihm auch bedeutend lieber als einer mit.

Na ja, egal. Es würde schon irgendwie klappen.

"Zauberstäbe bereithalten," schrie Lockhart. "Sobald ich bis drei gezählt habe, zaubert ihr eure Sprüche, um den Gegner zu entwaffnen – nur entwaffnen, wir wollen doch keine Unfälle hier! Eins ... zwei..."

Während Potter noch treudoof auf die drei wartete, schwang Draco seinen Zauberstab und belegte ihn mit einem _Stunning Spell_. Allerdings musste er dabei etwas falsch gemacht haben, denn anstatt bewusstlos umzukippen, stolperte Potter lediglich ein wenig und hielt sich den schmerzenden Kopf. Draco grinste und genoss es, seinen Erzfeind so hilflos und verletzt zu sehen.

Er hatte es wohl einen Augenblick zu lange genossen, denn im nächsten Moment hatte Potter ihm einen Kitzelzauber auf den Hals gehetzt, und Draco brach kichernd und glucksend in die Knie. Es fühlte sich an wie Hunderte von Krabbelkäfern, die über seinen Bauch und an seinen Seiten hinunter liefen. Innerlich schwor er Rache und rang mühsam nach Atem, um diese auch ausführen zu können. "_Tarantallegra!_" keuchte er schließlich heraus und im nächsten Augenblick begannen Potter's Füße unkontrolliert auf dem Boden herumzuhüpfen.

"Stopp! Stopp!" schrie Lockhart und stolperte beinahe über seinen Pfauenschwanz, als er wild gestikulierend über das Podest rannte. Draco musste jedoch noch einige weitere Sekunden kitzelnde Höllenqualen ertragen, bevor Snape endlich auftauchte und den Zauber beendete.

Als er, immer noch verzweifelt nach Luft schnappend aufblickte, sah er, dass es den anderen Duellanten kaum besser ergangen war. Überall lagen Leute wimmernd am Boden, starrten entsetzt auf irgendwelche Fühler oder Tentakel, die ihnen aus Köpfen oder Gliedmaßen wuchsen, oder grinsten hilflos und dümmlich in der Gegend herum. Granger hatte ihren Zauberstab fallengelassen und prügelte sich mit Millicent Bulstrode auf Muggleweise, aber was wollte man von einem Schlammblut auch anderes erwarten?

Snape und Lockhart marschierten durch die Menge und klaubten Schüler auseinander, Snape indem er Fläschchen herumreichte und kleine Wunden heilte, und Lockhart, indem er aufmunternde Sprüche klopfte und seinen Pfauenschwanz hastig vor Blut und anderen Absonderlichkeiten in Sicherheit brachte. Endlich schienen die Aufräumarbeiten soweit bewältigt worden zu sein, dass Lockhart mit dem Unterricht fortfahren konnte. "Ich denke, ich sollte euch als Nächstes beibringen wie man unangenehme Sprüche abblockt," schlug er vor. "Wie wäre es mit einem Paar Freiwilliger – Longbottom und Finch-Fletchley vielleicht?"

Doch Snape schien einen besseren Vorschlag zu haben. "Longbottom verursacht schon mit den einfachsten Zaubern nichts weiter als Chaos; wir werden die Überreste von Finch-Fletchley in einer Streichholzschachtel zum Krankenflügel schicken müssen. Wie wäre es denn stattdessen mit Malfoy und Potter?"

Snape war wirklich brillant, jetzt gab es gleich noch eine weitere Chance, dem Narbenkopf eins reinzuwürgen. Grinsend kletterte Draco auf das Podest, hob den Zauberstab und warf sich unter den Beifallsbezeugungen seiner Hauskameraden in Pose. Weit unter ihm hielten einige Schüler bereits gespannt den Atem an und ein panisch gewordener Potter versuchte sich ein paar sinnlose Last-Minute-Tipps von Lockhart geben zu lassen, bevor er, blass und nervös, ebenfalls auf die Bühne stieg.

"Draco." Draco zuckte zusammen, als Snape's Stimme plötzlich dicht an seinem Ohr erklang, offenbar war der Zaubertränkemeister lautlos hinter ihn getreten. "Kennen Sie den Serpensortia-Zauber?"

Natürlich kannte er den, aber was sollte es bringen, Potter eine Schlange vor die Nase zu setzen? Hatte der tolle Trottelheld vielleicht am Ende Angst vor Schlangen?

Doch Snape gab ihm keinerlei Erklärungen, er trat wortlos zurück und nur ein wissendes Lächeln spielte um seine schmalen Lippen. Draco grinste und tat so, als wisse er über alles Bescheid.

"Professor, könnten Sie dieses Abwehrdings vielleicht noch einmal zeigen?" Auch Potter war jetzt endlich auf dem Podest angekommen, doch er schien kaum erwarten zu können, es wieder zu verlassen.

Nun, diesem Wunsch würde nur zu bald entsprochen werden...

Draco beugte sich nach vorne, so dass ihre Gesichter nur noch wenige Zoll voneinander entfernt waren und flüsterte zischend: "Angst, Potter!"

Harry zuckte zusammen, als Draco's Atem seine Haut streifte, doch der nervöse Ausdruck in seinen Augen war einem Blick wilder Entschlossenheit gewichen. "Träum weiter," fauchte er zurück und hob seinen Zauberstab.

"Drei – zwei – eins – los!"

Draco schwang seinen Stab in Form einer liegenden Acht und schrie "_Serpensortia!_"

Der Stab vibrierte und im nächsten Moment schien seine Spitze zu explodieren. Schreie wurden laut, als eine gewaltige schwarze Schlange daraus emporschoss, sich zischend in der Luft wand und schließlich zwischen den beiden Jungen auf dem Podest landete. Es war eine Königskobra, und als sie sich fauchend aufbäumte und ihre mächtige Haube spreizte, konnte Draco deutlich das brillenförmige Symbol erkennen, welches in ihrem Nacken schillerte.

Verwundert glitt sein Blick zwischen dem Zeichen der Kobra und Potter's bebrilltem Gesicht hin und her, als bestünde zwischen beidem ein Zusammenhang, den er nicht erklären konnte. Potter stand wie erstarrt und wagte es nicht sich zu bewegen, um das Tier nicht noch weiter zu reizen.

"Bleiben Sie ruhig, Potter." Snape war an den Rand des Podests getreten und griff nach seinem Zauberstab. "Ich kümmere mich darum."

"Sie erlauben doch," rief Lockhart und drängte sich zauberstabfuchtelnd durch die Menge. Es gab einen lauten Knall und die Schlange wurde hoch über Draco's Kopf in die Luft geschleudert, um einen Augenblick später mit heftigem Aufklatschen wieder zu landen.

Dabei war sie vom Podest auf dem Boden gefallen und eine Gruppe Hufflepuffs stob kreischend auseinander um nicht von ihr getroffen zu werden. Zischend und fauchend schoss die Kobra durch die Menge und bäumte sich rasend vor Wut auf, um sich auf den nächstbesten Hufflepuff zu stürzen, der ihr im Weg stand. Schon hatte sie den Kopf zurückgebeugt und die Fangzähne entblößt, um loszuschnellen, als plötzlich...

Ein heftiges Zischen ließ sie mitten in der Bewegung innehalten. Draco wandte die Augen nach links und rechts, war hier etwa noch eine weitere Schlange im Raum?

_Nein, das kann doch nicht sein! Das kann doch einfach nicht sein!"_

Aber da war keine Schlange. Es war Harry Potter, der das Zischen ausgestoßen hatte, nur in diesem Augenblick sah er nicht mehr wirklich wie Harry Potter aus. Eine seltsame Starre war in seine Augen getreten, hatte von seinem ganzen Körper Besitz ergriffen. Als sei er kein Mensch mehr, sondern selbst eine Schlange, die soeben einem rangniederen Artgenossen einen Befehl erteilt hatte.

_Aber wieso kann jemand wie er...? Nur ein wahrer Slytherin könnte ... verdammt, er ist doch ein Gryffindor!_

Die Kobra fuhr herum. Sie schien immer noch angriffslustig zu sein, doch sie hatte von ihrem Opfer abgelassen; ihre Aufmerksamkeit jetzt ganz und gar auf Potter gerichtet. Dieser stieß weitere Zischlaute aus und ging auf dem schmalen Podest um Draco herum auf die Schlange zu, ohne ein einziges Mal zu blinzeln oder die Augen von ihr abzuwenden. Sie blieben vollkommen starr, diese Augen, ausdruckslos wie zwei kalte grüne Edelsteine. Und doch schien ihr Blick alles auf seiner Wanderung zu durchbohren, als sei er ein magischer Feuerstrahl, der alles wegbrannte, das ihm im Wege stand.

_Nein ... komm mir bloß nicht zu nah ... bleib weg von mir, du ... du Schlange..."_

Die zischelnden Laute waren wie feine Nadelstiche an seinem Ohr; er zuckte zusammen, als Potter's Atem an seinem Hals vorüberglitt und ein unkontrollierter Schauer lief ihm den Rücken hinunter. Heiß und kalt zugleich schoss ihm das Blut durch den Körper und einen Augenblick lang verspürte er ein seltsames Ziehen in der Magengegend, als habe er soeben einen Senkrechtstart mit anschließender Vollbremsung auf dem Nimbus hingelegt. Etwas schüttelte ihn wie im Fieber; er wollte wegrennen, er wollte auf Potter losstürzen und ihn zu Boden werfen, ihm eine reinschlagen, irgendwas, doch...

Doch er blieb wie angewurzelt stehen, nicht fähig, auch nur einen Finger zu rühren.

So schnell all dies geschehen war, so schnell war es auch wieder zu Ende; Potter war an ihm vorbeigegangen und hatte sich vom Podest gleiten lassen. Die Kobra schlängelte auf ihn zu, um friedlich die Haube zu senken und sich zu Füßen ihres neuen Meisters niederzulassen.

Snape hob seinen Stab und ließ das Tier mittels eines Zaubers wieder verschwinden.

Eine unheimliche Stille breitete sich über der Halle aus. Angsterfüllte, verstörte und misstrauische Blicke richteten sich auf Harry Potter, und die Schüler wichen vor ihm zurück, als habe er eine ansteckende Krankheit.

Harry Potter, der Möchtegern-Held und Vorzeige-Gryffindor war ein Parselmund.

**Tsuzuku...  
**

_  
The sun is sleeping quietly_

_Once upon a century_

_Wistful oceans calm and red_

_Ardent caresses laid to rest_

_For my dreams I hold my life_

_For wishes I behold my nights_

_The truth at the end of time_

_Losing faith makes a crime_

_I wish for this night-time to last for a lifetime_

_The darkness around me - shores of a solar sea_

_Oh how I wish to go down with the sun_

_Sleeping_

_Weeping_

_With you_

_-_

_

* * *

- _

_**Ending Credits**_

**Quotes:** Erstmal jede Menge Dialogzitate aus _HP und der Stein der Weisen_ und _HP und die Kammer des Schreckens_, wobei ich allerdings die englischen Bücher als Vorlage verwendet habe. Also nicht wundern, wenn der Dialog von der deutschen Ausgabe abweicht. "Die Kampfkunst ist die Kunst der Täuschung" ist ein Zitat aus _The Art of War_von General Sun Tzu. "Null ist gleich zwei (0 2)" ist die berühmte Formel des Mystikers Aleister Crowley.

**Acknowledgements: **Die Idee, einen Teil der Story rückwärts zu erzählen, stammt aus dem Film _Memento_. Die Vorlage für die Kata von Lucius und Draco ist die _Taikyoku Shodan_aus dem Shotokan Karate. Draco's Tagebucheinträge wurden inspiriert von _The Secret Diary of Adrian Mole aged 13/4_von Sue Townsend. Das Miano und alle weiteren magischen Musikinstrumente in späteren Folgen sind dem Spiel _Zork Nemesis_ entliehen. Die kosmischen Prinzipien _Roter Löwe (Leo Rubeus)_und _Grüner Drache_ _(Draco Viridis)_stammen aus der klassischen Alchemie und ergeben laut dieser in ihrer Vereinigung den Stein der Weisen. Flamellus (Nicholas Flamel), Paracelsus, Agrippa und Maria Judaica sind Alchemisten, die zu verschiedenen Zeiten gelebt und geforscht haben. Nicolas Rémy ist ein (vermutlich hoffnungslos dem Wahnsinn verfallener) Hexenjäger aus dem 15. Jahrhundert.

Die Gegenstände aus dem Laden, den Narcissa betritt, wurden von verschiedenen Mythologien und Religionen inspiriert, unter anderem der Gnostik, dem Judentum, dem Christentum, der griechischen oder ägyptischen Götterwelt. Es liegt mir fern, diese Glaubensrichtungen in irgendeiner Form angreifen oder veralbern zu wollen.

**Thanks: **Ein ganz besonderer Dank an Sanna-chan und Sabi-chan, die mir bei einigen Teilen dieses Kapitels geholfen haben, wie etwa bei der Kata. Ein weiteres Dankeschön geht an Sarah und Jen, die mir die neue Tagline auf lateinisch übersetzt haben und an Silver, die mir immer unterstützend zur Seite steht.

-

* * *

- 

**_January 1999, Gegenwart_**

Und noch eine Erinnerung ... und noch eine ... und noch eine...

Wie mechanisch gleitet mein Zauberstab an meine Schläfe, führt immer wieder dieselben Bewegungen aus. Ich spüre keinen Schmerz, ja ich merke nicht einmal, wie ich langsam immer weniger und weniger werde. Die fehlenden Erinnerungen lassen keine Löcher in meinem Geist zurück, nur dumpfe verschwommene Bilder und eine abgrundtiefe Schwärze.

Und Schatten. Schatten, die über die Wände huschen.

Aber ich spüre sie kaum. Vielleicht weil in meinen Gedanken schon seit so langer Zeit Dunkelheit herrscht. Ich kann mich kaum noch daran erinnern, wann es zum letzten Mal wirklich hell gewesen ist. Und selbst wenn ich es könnte, so würde diese Erinnerung bald ebenso im Abgrund versunken sein wie alle anderen.

Mein eigenes Gesicht blickt mir aus dem Pensieve entgegen. Bin ich wirklich mal so jung gewesen? Wieso kann ich mich überhaupt selbst sehen? Müssten meine Erinnerungen nicht aus meiner eigenen Sichtweise sein? Oder sind sie nicht mehr als mentale Bilder, die mit der Wahrheit überhaupt nichts zu tun haben?

Und noch ein Stück weniger von mir. Und ein Stück weniger von dir in mir.

Kann ich dich damit auslöschen? Kann ich dich aus meinem Gedächtnis tilgen, aus meinem Geist, meiner Seele? Dich aus meinem Herzen reißen?

Wie viel einfacher wäre alles, wenn ich es nur könnte! Wie viele Probleme und Schwierigkeiten wären mir erspart geblieben.

Ich könnte endlich das Leben führen, zu dem ich einst bestimmt war. Es gäbe keinen Schmerz, keine Bitterkeit und keinen Zweifel an mir selbst. Ich könnte morgen vor meinen Meister treten und sein Zeichen empfangen, ohne jede Furcht von ihm als Verräter entlarvt zu werden.

Denn ich wäre kein Verräter mehr...

Wenn ich es könnte, würde ich es tun? Noch sind genügend Erinnerungen lebendig in mir, noch bist du darin allgegenwärtig. Aber bald schon wirst du nur noch ein Schatten sein. Mein Verstand wird sich an dich erinnern, aber so als wäre es ein anderer, der unter deinen Bann fiel und von dir verhext wurde. Ich weiß, dass du es nicht mit Magie getan hast, doch es gibt keinen anderen Ausdruck für das, was du mit mir gemacht hast.

Nein, ich kann mich nicht von dir befreien. Dafür ist es schon längst zu spät, es gibt keine Rettung mehr. Ich kann dich nur tief in mein Innerstes verbannen und darauf hoffen, dass er mir morgen Nacht nicht in die Augen blickt und dich darin erkennt.

Und so lege ich meinen Zauberstab ein weiteres Mal an meine Schläfe und raube mir meine nächste Erinnerung...

-

**Amicus Draconis – 2nd Cycle: Cycle of the Snake – Part 15: Sprung from my only Hate II – Prodigious Birth of Love it is to me**

**Coming June 2006**

Si ruber leo dracoque viridis conjuncti erunt, porta aeternitatis aperietur.


	4. 15: Sprung from my only Hate II A

_**January 1999, Gegenwart**_

Wo bist du jetzt?

Was geschieht mit dir?

Noch immer starre ich hinunter in die wirbelnden Schwaden aus milchigweißem Rauch und kann nicht begreifen, was ich getan habe. Was ich dir angetan habe. Was ich immer noch tue. Dein ganzer verdammter Plan kann überhaupt nicht funktionieren, er ist purer Wahnsinn!

Ich hätte mich nie darauf einlassen dürfen...

Seit wann können Gryffindors überhaupt Pläne schmieden? Den Kopf verlieren und sinnlos drauflos stürmen, das ist doch alles, was ihr könnt! Meinst du, du kannst einfach so in eine Drachenhöhle hineinspazieren und unbeschadet wieder rauskommen? Denkst du, du bist schon bereit, ihm gegenüber zu treten? Und glaubst du tatsächlich, dass du es auch noch überlebst?

Natürlich, du hast deine ach-so-tollen Freunde und du verlässt dich felsenfest darauf, dass sie heldenhaft auf weißen Pferden angaloppiert kommen und dich retten werden. Was aber, wenn sie versagen?

Du unterschätzt ihn. Du weißt nicht, welche Macht er besitzt. Du weißt nicht, wozu er imstande ist.

Aber wahrscheinlich mache ich ganz genau denselben Fehler. Ich bilde mir ein, ich könne ihn belügen, könne ihm etwas vormachen, so wie ich mir selbst und allen anderen etwas vormache. Was ist, wenn _ich_ noch nicht bereit bin? Wenn er mir in die Augen sieht und mich durchschaut?

Er würde mich töten. Mich und meine ganze Familie...

Und was, wenn er dich tötet?

Nein, verdammt, ich darf keine Angst haben. Ich habe gelernt, meine Gedanken und Gefühle in mich einzuschließen, ich weiß, wie ich sie vor neugierigen Blicken verbergen kann. Ich kann ihn täuschen. Verdammt, ich kann ihn täuschen. Ich hab' es schon einmal getan und ich kann es wieder tun. Er hat keinen Grund, mir zu misstrauen und wenn er es trotzdem täte, würde er mich ganz sicher nicht in seinen inneren Kreis aufnehmen.

Wird es wehtun, wenn er sein Zeichen in meinen Körper brennt?

Wird er irgendetwas von mir verlangen? Eine Mutprobe vielleicht, ein Zeichen meiner Treue?

Wenn ich jemanden töten soll, dann muss ich es diesmal wirklich tun. Ich kann nicht riskieren, in seiner Gegenwart einen falschen Todesfluch zu benutzen. Er würde mich sofort durchschauen und alle meine Vorbereitungen, meine sorgfältigen Irreführungen und Täuschungsmaneuver wären vergebens gewesen. Und es ist ja nicht so, dass ich noch nie in meinem Leben getötet hätte; nicht jeder meiner Flüche kann so funktioniert haben, wie er sollte, aber ich hab' noch nie...

Nein, ich werde jetzt ganz sicher nicht schlapp machen. Nicht, nachdem ich schon so weit gekommen bin.

Lange Zeit hab' ich mich von ihm fernhalten können, um mich vorzubereiten, um die Mauern um mich herum immer höher, immer stärker, immer undurchdringlicher aufzubauen. Und ich habe diese Zeit genutzt. Dank meiner Gerissenheit habe ich jetzt eine eigene kleine Armee unter mir, eine Armee, die auf _mein_ Kommando hört, nicht auf das meines Vaters oder irgendeines anderen. Damit besitze ich bereits größere Macht, als ein Großteil der Zauberer in seinem Rat.

Es ist an der Zeit, den nächsten Schritt zu gehen, ganz egal, was er mich kosten wird. Jeder Schritt scheint mir, als müsse ich auf der Schneide eines Messers laufen, doch ich werde den Weg weitergehen. Bis zum bitteren Ende.

Denn es ist der einzige Weg, der mich zurück zu dir führt...

Morgen Nacht werde ich ein Mitglied seines Dunklen Rats. Ich werde an meines Vater's Seite in seinem inneren Kreis sitzen, ich werde endlich Genaueres über seine Pläne erfahren und ich werde ihn ebenso täuschen wie ich alle anderen getäuscht habe. Ich werde...

Oh, verdammt, was hast du nur getan?

Du hasst mich dafür, dass ich dich verraten habe...

Aber du hast mich dazu gezwungen, dich noch ein weiteres Mal zu verraten und dafür hasse ich dich.

* * *

_**Opening Credits:**_

**_Author's Note:_** Es ist leider absolut unmöglich, einen durchgehenden Kalender oder eindeutige Stundenpläne vom dritten Band aufzustellen, da der guten Jo beim Schreiben ein paar Fehler unterlaufen sind. Offenbar hat sie die Tage und Fächer immer so hingedreht, dass sie den Plot unterstützen, ohne darauf zu achten, dass auch alles zusammenpasst und einen Sinn ergibt.

So fällt der erste Schultag (2. September 1993) auf einen Donnerstag, aber im Buch heißt es: "Malfoy didn't reappear in classes until late Thursday morning when the Slytherins and Gryffindors were halfway through Double Potions." Selbst wenn es Draco gelungen wäre, eine komplette Woche im Krankenflügel zu verbringen, warum haben die Schüler am ersten Donnerstag Divination und Care of Magical Creatures und am zweiten Donnerstag plötzlich Potions? Und warum ist am 16. Oktober (dem Karnickeltag) Unterricht, wo der Tag doch auf einen Sonntag fällt? Und warum liegt Divination in der ersten Hälfte des Buchs immer vor Magical Creatures und in der zweiten Hälfte plötzlich danach?

Ich hab's aufgegeben und stattdessen heimlich noch mal den Kalender von 1992 hergenommen, damit wenigstens die Wochentage einen Sinn ergeben. Jetzt kommt der Karnickelbrief an einem Freitag, Hallowe'en-Hogsmeade liegt brav auf einem Samstag und Draco wird an einem Mittwoch verletzt und kommt am Donnerstag wieder zum Unterricht.

**_Warnings:_ **Yaoi. Ganz genau. In diesem Kapitel. Alle Erotikszenen in CotS werden ab sechzehn sein, wie der Rest der Geschichte. Es wird keine einzelnen, auf Animexx gesperrten und auf FFnet nicht erlaubten FSK18 Kapitel geben. Diesen Stress tu ich mir ganz sicher nicht an. lach

**_Background:_** Alle Backgroundinfos zur Story, sowie Infos über Updates gibt's in der AD Yahoo!Group unter: http/de.groups.yahooPUNKTcom/group/AmicusDraconis/ Inzwischen gibt es auch einen Animexx-Zirkel unter: http/animexx.4players.de/community.php/AmicusDraconis/beschreibung/

* * *

_Oh, nie sollst Du mich falsch von Herzen heißen,_

_Schien schwach auch, da ich fern war, meine Glut._

_So leicht könnt ich vom eignen Selbst mich reißen,_

_Als von der Seele, die in deiner ruht._

_Dort ist der Liebe Heim. Irrt ich auch weit,_

_Getrieben hat mich's doch, zurückzueilen_

_Zu rechter Zeit, nicht anders durch die Zeit;_

_Selbst bring ich Tropfen, die mein Arges heilen._

_Beherrschen alle Fehler auch mein Ich,_

_In deren Bann jedwedes Menschenblut,_

_Doch für so urteilslos nicht halte mich,_

_Für Nichts zu opfern dich, das höchste Gut._

_Nichts ist dies weite Weltall meinem Sinn,_

_Du, meine Rose, bist mein Alles drin._

**Amicus Draconis**

**Second Cycle: Cycle of the Snake **

Part 15: Sprung from my only Hate II – Prodigious Birth of Love it is to me

**_Malfoy Manor, _****_August 1st, 1993_**

Erschöpft, zerzaust, und über und über mit Schlamm bespritzt, ließ Draco sich auf der obersten Stufe der breiten Marmortreppe nieder, damit ihm ein eifrig herbeieilender Hauself die Stiefel ausziehen konnte, bevor er das Haus betrat. Eine weitere Elfe wollte ihm seinen Nimbus abnehmen, doch das ließ er nicht zu; um seinen Besen wollte er sich schon selbst kümmern.

Strumpfsockig und schlammtropfend schlich er durch die Eingangshalle, hoffte dass seine Eltern ihn nicht in diesem Aufzug erwischten und tapste über das Mosaik, wo sich einer von Tiamat's fünf Drachenköpfen fauchend erhob, als ihm ein wenig Schlamm auf die Nase spritzte. Diensteifrig rannte die Hauselfe hinterher, um sofort wieder sauber zu machen, sprang jedoch mit einem Quieken zurück, als die gewaltigen Kiefer angriffslustig nach ihr schnappten.

Sollte sie doch später saubermachen! Jetzt wollte er schließlich ein heißes Bad, nicht zu heiß, da er immer noch vom Quidditch schwitzte, aber doch warm genug, damit er seine schmerzenden Muskeln ein wenig entspannen konnte. In den letzten Wochen hatte er nahezu jede freie Minute auf dem Besen verbracht, sehr zum Unwillen seiner Eltern, welche diese Entwicklung mit Misstrauen verfolgten. Mutter bedauerte zutiefst, dass ihr Sohn seine Fähigkeiten nicht an die schönen Künste ver(sch)wendete und Vater ließ keine Gelegenheit aus, ihn mit zynischen Bemerkungen daran zu erinnern, dass er auch weiterhin im Schatten von Schlammblütlern stehen würde, wenn er sich nicht endlich auf seine Schularbeiten konzentrierte.

Dabei waren seine Noten eigentlich nicht besonders schlecht. Aber andere waren eben besser und das allein zählte.

Leise tapste er durch die Gänge, aber offenbar nicht leise genug, denn zwei Vorhänge sausten plötzlich auseinander und gaben den Blick auf das Gemälde einer aufgetakelten alten Frau in sündteurer schwarzer Robe und mit einem ebenso schwarzen Häubchen frei.

"Oh, mein Liebling, mein süßer kleiner Dray!" plärrte das lauteste Organ, das man sich bei einem Gemälde je erträumt hätte. "Mein edler, schöner reinblütiger Neffe! Komm doch und gib' Großtante Walburga einen Kuss. Komm zur lieben Tante, sie hat ihr Drakey-Poo ja schon so vermisst..."

Draco rollte die Augen und ergriff die Flucht. Offenbar konnte noch nicht einmal die Tatsache, dass er mit seinen dreckigen Klamotten und zerzausten Haaren absolut unmöglich aussah, Tante Walburga davon abhalten, vor lauter Entzücken in allerhöchste Quietschtöne auszubrechen. Kein Wunder, dass Mutter ihr Portrait in die hinterste Ecke der Galerie verbannt hatte.

Die Blacks hatten ohnehin alle einen an der Waffel, aber niemand mehr als Großtante Walburga, deren Geplärre selbst einen kaltblütigen Malfoy hoffnungslos in den Wahnsinn treiben konnte. Mit Schrecken dachte Draco daran, dass sie um ein Haar seinen Großvater Abraxas geheiratet hätte, doch glücklicherweise war es diesem gelungen, die Heirat zu verhindern und stattdessen Walburga's jüngere, ruhigere (und etwas weniger nervenaufreibende) Schwester heimzuführen. Großmama Mira hatte zwar auch einen an der Waffel, aber zumindest sah sie davon ab, ihn mit albernen Spitznamen zu beglücken.

Bei diesen ganzen Familienstammbäumen war es ohnehin schwer, den Überblick zu behalten. Wenn man den Familienlegenden Glauben schenken durften, so waren die Vorfahren der Malfoys zu einer Zeit, da die magische Welt noch nicht vollständig von der Mugglewelt getrennt war, aus Skandinavien in die Normandie eingewandert, wo sie auch den französischen Namen Malfoi angenommen hatten, welcher später zu Malfoy anglisiert wurde. Im elften Jahrhundert hatte der Siegeszug von William, dem Eroberer, der sich teilweise auf magische Hilfe begründete, die Malfoys gemeinsam mit so manchen anderen der alten Zaubererfamilien nach Großbritannien geführt. Die Normannen ersetzten die Angelsachsen als herrschende Klasse und während sich die Völker immer weiter vermengten, zogen sich die Zauberer aus der Gesellschaft der Muggles zurück, um ihre eigene zu gründen.

Jetzt, Jahrhunderte später, zierten Generationen von Malfoys, Blacks, Lestranges, Crabbes, Goyles, Bulstrodes, Bones und Potters die Ahnengalerien der prächtigen Anwesen, nebst weiteren Familien, die im Laufe der Zeit ausgestorben waren. An Alter und Ansehen konnten es jedoch nur die Lestranges mit den Malfoys aufnehmen, was dazu führte, dass der Konkurrenzkampf zwischen diesen beiden Zauberergeschlechtern geradezu in einen Krieg ausartete. Bis dann eines Tages...

Als Draco sein Badezimmer betrat, war die Wanne bereits zur Hälfte gefüllt. Er streifte seine Roben über den Kopf, ließ sie liegen, wohin sie gerade fielen, warf die Socken ins eine Eck und die Unterwäsche in ein anderes, und ließ sich schließlich mit einem Seufzer in das dampfende Wasser gleiten.

Ah, tat das gut... Die letzten Wochen waren anstrengend gewesen, doch er war sicher, dass sich das harte Training gelohnt hatte. Er flog jetzt schneller, wendiger und zielstrebiger; vermochte sich besser in die Kurven zu legen, ohne dabei vom Kurs abzukommen. Ganz zu schweigen davon, dass sich seine Reaktionszeiten um ein Vielfaches verbessert hatten.

Er schloss die Augen und lehnte sich gemächlich in der wohligen Wärme zurück, genoss die sanften Berührungen des Wassers auf der bloßen Haut. Potter würde Augen machen, wenn er ihm beim nächsten Mal den Snitch direkt vor der Nase wegschnappte. Draco würde an ihm vorbeizischen wie ein Blitz. Er würde ihn beiseite stoßen, die begehrte Trophäe an sich reißen und ihm dabei gleich noch am besten einen Ellenbogen in die Magengrube rammen. Potter würde vor Wut und Schmerz schreien, sein geschundener Körper sich rasend aufbäumen, ein wildes hilfloses Zittern durch seine Glieder fahren, während er einem abgeschossenem Vogel gleich, zu Boden taumelte.

Rettungslos verloren stürzte er in den Abgrund, den Blick unverwandt auf seinen Erzfeind gerichtet...

Draco konnte ihn genau vor sich sehen, diesen Blick, so als wäre Potter's Gesicht nur wenige Zoll von seinem eigenen entfernt. Seine Brauen waren zornig geschwungen, die Lippen leicht geöffnet, sie bebten im Rhythmus seines heftigen Atems. Hass loderte in seinen Serpentinaugen wie ein Wirbelsturm, wie ein alles verschlingendes Feuer. Tief, so tief darin lag die Verzweiflung, die Gram über seine Niederlage, besiegt, zerstört ... gebrochen ... zu Fall gebracht ... niedergestreckt in Qual und Agonie...

Als sein Atem wieder ruhiger ging, und die Hitze in seinem Leib verklungen war, säuberte Draco sich die Hände und kletterte, immer noch ein wenig benommen, aus der Wanne.

Seine Abendgarderobe lag schon bereit; es blieb ihm nicht mehr viel Zeit bis zum Dinner. Hastig warf er die dunkelblauen Roben über und breitete seine neuen Schulbücher auf dem Schreibtisch aus, damit es wenigstens so aussah, als habe er darin gelesen. Mutter war entzückt gewesen, dass er sich nun doch für Sphärenharmonie entschieden hatte, sie hatte sogar widerstrebend eingewilligt, dass er dafür die Mianostunden erstmal auf Eis legen durfte. Im Unterricht würden sie noch oft genug auf Instrumenten herumklimpern müssen, um herauszufinden, ob zwischen Merkur und Venus jetzt ein Ganz- oder ein Halbtonschritt lag. Laangweilig!

Arithmantik, sein zweites neues Fach, hörte sich gleich noch viel kniffliger an. Er hatte das Buch nur einmal durchgeblättert; es war voller Tabellen und vertrackter Zahlenquadrate. Warum siebenmal Sieben eine Venus ergab und ein Omega eine 800 sein sollte, war ihm im Augenblick noch ebenso schleierhaft wie die Sache mit den Tonleitern und Planeten. Aber zumindest würde es ihm dabei helfen, wenn er eines Tages selbst neue Zaubersprüche entwickeln wollte. Also nahm er sich vor, aufzupassen.

In das Buch für sein drittes neues Fach, Pflege magischer Geschöpfe, hatte er noch nicht einen einzigen Blick hineingeworfen. Wie denn auch? Die Hauselfen hatten jetzt noch zerbissene Hände von dem Versuch, die schnappende Felleule wieder zuzubinden, da ließ er lieber mal die Finger davon. Außerdem interessierte ihn das Fach sowieso kein Stück. Eigentlich hatte er es nur aus einem einzigen Grund gewählt und der hatte bestimmt nichts mit nervigen Viechern zu tun.

Oder doch, in gewisser Weise schon. Ein fieses Grinsen huschte über sein Gesicht.

Schon als er den Speisesaal betrat, wusste Draco dass etwas nicht in Ordnung sein konnte. Mutter schien tief in Gedanken versunken, und Vater hatte sich in eine Sonderausgabe des _Evening Prophet_ vergraben. Normalerweise war es bei ihnen nicht üblich, beim Essen Zeitung zu lesen, also musste etwas vorgefallen sein. Hoffentlich etwas Wichtiges, dann würden sie ihm keine neuen Vorhaltungen wegen des Quidditchs machen.

"Gibt es denn wenigstens einen Hinweis darauf, wie er es geschafft hat, zu entkommen? Lucius, ich rede mit dir."

Entkommen? Wer? Von wo? Draco zuckte zusammen, während Vater die Zeitung mit einem ungehaltenen Seufzer senkte. "Nein, gibt es nicht. Fudge und Scrimgeour halten zwar schlaue Reden, aber sie haben wieder mal nicht die geringste Ahnung. Sie wissen weder, wo er sich befindet, noch was er vorhat."

"Wer hat was vor?" konnte Draco sich nicht länger beherrschen. "Was ist passiert?"

Seine Eltern ignorierten ihn. "Was denkst du denn, was er plant?" fragte Mutter. "Müssen wir uns vor ihm in Acht nehmen? Ehrlich gesagt, weiß ich gar nicht, wie ich ihn einschätzen soll."

"Das ist bei einem Wahnsinnigen auch nicht so leicht." Vater lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück und betrachtete seine ineinander verschränkten Hände. "Und wenn Sirius Black eines ist, dann wahnsinnig. Es sei denn natürlich, es ist alles nur Theater, um seine wahren Absichten zu verbergen. Auch das wäre ihm zuzutrauen."

Sirius Black? Das war doch einer der beiden Söhne von Großtante Walburga. Allerdings konnte er sich auch irren, denn über diese Söhne wurde zu Hause nicht viel gesprochen. Einer war ein Blutsverräter und außerdem tot, wie sich das für einen Blutsverräter gehörte. Der andere war verrückt und hockte seit Jahren im Gefängnis.

"Ist Sirius Black aus Azkaban ausgebrochen?" Draco sah auf das Titelblatt der Zeitung, welches einen wild aussehenden Mann mit klappernden Zähnen und langen verfilzten Haaren zeigte, die ihm bis weit über die Schultern reichten.

"Ja, allerdings. Lies es nach, damit du informiert bist." Vater reichte ihm die Zeitung und wandte sich wieder an Mutter. "Ich werde noch heute Abend die Sicherheitsvorkehrungen um unser Anwesen verstärken. Aber sorge dich nicht, meine Liebe. In Malfoy Manor einzubrechen, ist weitaus schwieriger, als aus Azkaban herauszukommen."

"Aber warum sollte er denn überhaupt bei uns einbrechen wollen?" Mutter schien kein bisschen beruhigt. "Was haben wir mit der ganzen Sache zu tun?"

"Wenn du mich so direkt fragst, nichts, aber wir müssen trotzdem auf der Hut sein." Vater erhob sich, und ging einige Schritte Richtung Fenster. "Es gibt doch nur zwei Möglichkeiten. Entweder das Ministerium hat Recht, und Black ist tatsächlich ein Gefolgsmann des Lords, auch wenn wir nichts davon wussten. Seine Freundschaft mit den Potters, die Patenschaft für den kleinen Harry – das alles war möglicherweise nichts als Theater, um an Informationen zu kommen..."

Freundschaft mit den Potters? Draco horchte auf.

"... es würde bedeuten, Black hat zwölf Jahre für den Meister in Azkaban verbracht. Dann können wir davon ausgehen, dass er nicht besonders gut auf diejenigen zu sprechen ist, denen es gelungen ist, das Gefängnis ... nun, sagen wir mal ... zu vermeiden."

Patenschaft für Harry? Sirius Black war _Harry Potter's_ _Pate_?

"Aber du bist dir nicht sicher, ob es so ist, nicht wahr?" hakte Mutter nach.

Vater wandte sich zu ihr um. "Es wäre möglich, wenn auch unwahrscheinlich, dass Black die Potters nicht verraten hat und stattdessen ein anderer dafür verantwortlich ist. In dem Versuch den wahren Schuldigen zu finden, könnte sich Blacks Zorn gegen mögliche ehemalige Gefolgsleute des Lords richten. Aber das ist reine Spekulation. Natürlich sollten wir auf der Hut sein, aber wie es scheint, hat Black ein ganz anderes Ziel."

"Und das wäre?"

"Der Minister verriet mir im Vertrauen, dass Black während der letzten beiden Wochen vor seinem Ausbruch im Schlaf immer wieder dieselben Worte stammelte: 'Er ist in Hogwarts, er ist in Hogwarts!' Und mit diesen Worten kann eigentlich nur der junge Harry Potter gemeint sein. Es passt alles zusammen. Egal ob schuldig oder unschuldig, Black macht den Jungen für seine Gefangennahme verantwortlich und will Rache."

Ein süffisantes Lächeln umspielte Vater's Lippen. "Schade nur, dass es noch schwerer ist, in Hogwarts einzubrechen als in Malfoy Manor. Vielleicht sollte jemand..."

"Lucius!" Diesmal schwang eine deutliche Warnung in Mutter's Stimme mit.

"Beruhige dich, Narcissa, ich habe nicht vor, mich in den Rachefeldzug eines Verrückten einzumischen. Ob Potter lebt oder stirbt, ist für mich ohne Bedeutung. Den Dunklen Lord würde es ohnehin nicht zurückbringen und selbst wenn – ich wäre mir nicht einmal sicher, ob ich das jetzt überhaupt noch wollte..."

Gut, für Vater mochte Potter's Leben oder Tod bedeutungslos sein. Er musste sich ja nicht Tag für Tag mit diesem verdammten Mistkerl herumärgern.

Für ihn selbst allerdings waren dies ungeahnte Möglichkeiten, die sich da vor ihm auftaten. Es schien zu gut, um wahr zu sein; ein Irrer rannte da draußen herum und trachtete Potter nach dem Leben. Mit Sicherheit ließe sich da etwas arrangieren.

Und dieser Irre war niemand anderes als Potter's eigener Pate. Hatte er selbst eigentlich auch einen Paten? Soweit er sich erinnern konnte, hatten Vater und Mutter noch nie einen erwähnt.

Es war an der Zeit, wieder Pläne zu schmieden. Mit etwas Glück und einer heimtückischen kleinen Intrige würde er seinen Erzfeind bald endgültig los sein...

* * *

**_Dezember 21, 1979_**

_"Keine Sorge, meine Liebe, es wird sich alles zum Guten wenden. Selbst Ihm sind Grenzen gesetzt. Glaubst du etwa, er hätte noch eine rege Anhängerschaft, wenn er leichtfertig unsere Kinder ermorden würde?" _

Wie hohl und leer klangen Lucius' Worte in ihren Gedanken, sie fand keinen Trost mehr darin. Hatte sie überhaupt jemals welchen empfunden? Zwar wusste ihr Verstand, dass ihr Mann Recht behalten würde, dass dies nur ein harmloses Fragment eines viel älteren Rituals war, ein Relikt, eine Routine, die sie durchlaufen mussten, wie schon so viele Familien vor ihnen. Sie selbst und ihre Schwestern hatten es auch über sich ergehen lassen, damals als die Gemeinschaft des Lords noch klein war und im Verborgenen agierte. Sie hatten es alle drei unbeschadet überstanden und nun war ihr eigenes Kind an der Reihe. Trotzdem hätte sie am liebsten kehrtgemacht und wäre mit dem kleinen Draco auf dem Arm davongerannt, weit weg von diesem Ritual, weit weg von _Ihm_ und seiner Finsternis.

_"Aber er würde es tun, nicht wahr? Er verlangt von jedem seiner Anhänger bedingungslose Loyalität. Also könnte er auch von uns verlangen, die eigenen Kinder zu opfern." _

Doch sie krallte die Fingernägel in die Handflächen und blieb. Reglos wie eine Statue stand sie in den Gewölben ihres Hauses, ein Haus, das ihr in den acht Monaten, die sie darin verbracht hatte, schon mehr zu einem Heim geworden war, als jenes, in dem sie aufgewachsen war. Das letzte Dreivierteljahr war ihr wie ein Traum erschienen, fort von Vater und den Schwestern, fern von all den Kränkungen und Familienkriegen. Stattdessen ein eigenes Heim, wo sie die Herrin war und ein Ehemann, der sie wie eine Dame behandelte. Auch wenn es ihr noch nicht geglückt war, hinter seine kühle glatte Fassade zu blicken, so hatte sie doch gar keine Eile damit. Zum ersten Mal hatten Ruhe und Harmonie in ihr Leben Einzug gehalten und sie war nicht bereit, diese kampflos wieder aufzugeben.

_"Er könnte es tun, ja. Wenn es seinen Plänen dienlich wäre. Also ist es meine Aufgabe, dafür zu sorgen, dass jeder Plan, der den Tod unseres Sohnes zur Folge hätte, ihm von vornherein keinen Gewinn einbrächte. Dafür aber jede Menge Schwierigkeiten." _

Jetzt jedoch, wirkte ihr Heim kahl und feindlich, von Grauen und Düsternis durchdrungen und sie war keine Herrin mehr, sondern wieder das verängstigte kleine Mädchen von damals. Schwarz und namenlos standen die Gestalten der Todesser vor ihr. Nein, nicht namenlos – unter den Roben konnte sie Vater's verachtungsvollen Blick ebenso spüren wie das süße, giftige Lächeln ihrer Schwester. Sie alle warteten nur darauf, dass sie sich schwach zeigte, dass sie versagte und ihre Pflichten nicht erfüllte.

_"Und ich verspreche dir, Narcissa, dass ich diese Aufgabe sehr sehr ernst nehme. Unserem Sohn wird nichts geschehen. Vertrau mir." _

"Meine Diener." Wie ein Geist trat der Dunkle Lord aus dem Schatten in das Dämmerlicht der Fackeln; eine schemenhafte Spukgestalt, nicht fassbar und doch so real. Einen Augenblick lang schien es, als seien die Lichter erloschen, als zöge die eisige Kälte der Dementoren durch die Gewölbe um alles Leben in frostklirrender Erstarrung einzuschließen und nie wieder freizugeben.

"Ich bin nicht zufrieden mit euch, meine Diener."

Nicht einmal die Todesser selbst waren vor ihrer Furcht gefeit; ein Zittern lief durch ihre Körper, als sie auf die Knie sanken und demütig die Augen niederschlugen. Auch sie selbst kniete, ihren winzigen Sohn an ihre Brust gedrückt; sie näherte sich jedoch dem Meister nicht, um den Saum seiner Roben zu küssen. Dieses Privileg stand ihr nicht zu, denn sie war nicht eine seiner Gezeichneten.

"Ihr habt mich enttäuscht und das ist bitter, sehr bitter. Ich hätte Besseres von euch erwartet."

Die Angst im Raum verdichtete sich wie eine zähflüssige, ekelerregende Brühe. Der Geruch von Schweiß legte sich hauchdünn über das gedrückte Schweigen; die flackernden Schatten an den Wänden fuhren ruhelos umher und zuckten über den alten Stein.

"Eure Unfähigkeit, meine Diener, zwingt mich dazu, meine Pläne zu ändern. Und so etwas tue ich nicht gern."

Furcht kroch in ihr hoch und das Pochen ihres Herzschlages vertrieb jeden klaren Gedanken aus ihrem Geist. Seine Pläne ändern? Was meinte er damit? Ging es um Draco und seinen Initiationsritus? Was hatte der Dunkle Lord mit ihm vor?

Ihre Blicke suchten nach Lucius, doch da er sein Gesicht hinter der Maske verborgen hielt, war es ihr nicht möglich, Augenkontakt mit ihm herzustellen. Er hielt den Kopf gesenkt; vermutlich arbeiteten seine Gedanken fieberhaft, um herauszufinden, was geschehen sein mochte; wie er sich und seine Familie vor der Wut seines Meisters schützen konnte. Es war nicht gut, ihn jetzt zu stören; sie musste ihm vertrauen. Doch es fiel ihr schwer; sie kannte diesen Mann ja kaum. Was, wenn er nicht in der Lage war, Draco zu beschützen? Und was, wenn es ihm nicht wichtig genug war?

Als der Dunkle Lord seine Arme hob, blieb ihr schier das Herz stehen.

Doch er machte keinen Versuch, sich ihr zu nähern oder Draco an sich zu nehmen, ja er blickte nicht einmal in ihre Richtung. Seine Robenärmel begannen zu flattern, seine Hände zogen seltsame Schlangenlinien durch die Luft, seine langen dürren Finger schienen etwas aus dem Nichts zu formen. Grelle Lichtspiralen glommen zwischen ihnen auf, Rostrot, Kobaltblau, Schwefelgelb; ein funkelndes Farbenspiel, welches ihre Augen blendete.

Sie schirmte Draco's Gesichtchen mit ihrer Hand ab, um sein Augenlicht vor der gleißenden Helle zu bewahren. Doch ihre eigene Wachsamkeit ließ nicht nach, sie zwang sich hinzusehen, während sich die Lichtgarben zu strahlendem Weiß vermengten, allmählich verblassten und stattdessen die Seiten eines Buchs durch die Luft wirbelten. Die Seiten fügten sich aneinander, und das Buch fiel dem Dunklen Lord in die Hände.

"Einer unter euch ist ein Verräter," sagte der Lord kalt. "Einer unter euch hat versucht, mir das Buch der Geheimnisse zu stehlen, und ihr anderen seid mitschuldig, da ihr zugelassen habt, dass sich ein solcher Abschaum in unserer Mitte eingenistet hat."

"Ich kenne den Namen dieses Verräters." Sein Blick wanderte durch die Menge, schien jeden einzelnen von ihnen zu durchbohren. "Er wird beizeiten seine Strafe erhalten und bis dahin – " Lord Voldemort hielt das Buch in die Höhe, so dass alle Anwesenden es betrachten konnten – "werde ich dafür sorgen, dass diese wertvolle Schrift an einem sicheren Ort aufbewahrt wird, solange bis ich sie wieder benötige."

Zehn kreisförmige Sphären befanden sich auf dem schwarzen Einband des Buches, verbunden durch die zweiundzwanzig Pfade des Tarots, umringt von den vier Symbolen der Elemente. Das Schwert für das Feuer, der Zauberstab für die Luft, der Kessel für das Wasser, und das Amulett für die Erde. Die Sphären schoben sich auseinander, die Pfade blitzten wie Lichtstrahlen in alle Richtungen, und die Elemente schienen sich zu vervielfachen. Statt eines einzigen Buches hielt der Dunkle Lord nun derer drei in den Händen, die einander glichen wie ein Ei dem anderen und unmöglich zu unterscheiden waren.

Schweigen breitete sich aus, und doch wusste sie, dass der Lord nicht schwieg, sondern sprach, seine Worte waren nur nicht hörbar für sie. Schon lange hatte sie vermutet, dass durch das Dunkle Mal eine Art telepatischer Verbindung zwischen Meister und Diener entstand, die es ihm ermöglichte, in den Geist seiner Gefolgsleute vorzudringen und ihnen auf diese Weise Befehle zu erteilen. Und sie glaubte nicht, dass sich diese Macht nur auf Worte beschränkte.

Drei Gestalten traten vor, um die drei Exemplare des Buches in Empfang zu nehmen. Für viele der Todesser mochte es unmöglich sein, unter den Masken und Roben Gesichter zu erkennen, doch Narcissa brauchte kein Gesicht zu sehen, um zu wissen, wer die drei waren. Zwei von ihnen hatte sie ihr Leben lang gekannt, mit dem dritten würde sie, wenn alles gut lief, den Rest dieses Lebens verbringen. Sie fragte sich, ob es wirklich klug war, ein so wichtiges Buch aus der Hand zu geben, aber vermutlich steckte irgendein Plan dahinter, dessen Ausmaß sie im Augenblick nicht absehen konnte.

"Eure Treue bezweifle ich nicht, doch ich will euch eine Warnung aussprechen." Die Wut war aus der Stimme des Dunklen Lords verschwunden; er klang nun gelassen, beinahe heiter. "Nur das echte Buch besitzt die wahre Macht. Die beiden Kopien sind ein wenig verändert worden und darum wertlos. Solltet ihr auf den Gedanken kommen, mit den Zaubern darin herumzuspielen, so gewinnt ihr nichts, aber ihr setzt mehr als nur euer Leben aufs Spiel."

Er lachte leise vor sich hin. "Und wer von euch hält nun das wahre Buch in seinen Händen?"

Keiner der drei wagte es zu antworten, doch eine Antwort schien der Lord auch nicht zu erwarten. Er warf seinen drei auserwählten Dienern einen letzten undurchdringlichen Blick zu, bevor er sich abwandte und seinen Zauberstab zog. "Kommen wir nun zu dem eigentlichen und weitaus erfreulicherem Zweck unserer Zusammenkunft. Lucius und Narcissa, ich hoffe für euch, dass ihr nicht vergessen habt, was ihr mir vor acht Monaten, am Tage eurer Vermählung geschworen habt."

Ehrerbietend traten die Maskierten auseinander, als ihr Meister in die Mitte des Raumes schritt. Der erhobene Zauberstab zog drei flackernde Kreise über den Boden, welche sich an ihren Seiten überlappten und sich alle drei in einem Dreieck mit gebogenen Seitenlinien schnitten. In die Zentren der Kreise zeichnete der Dunkle Lord drei weitere Dreiecke, jeweils ein schwarzes und ein weißes mit der Spitze nach oben, und ein weiteres schwarzes mit der Spitze nach unten. Die Getreuen versammelten sich um die seltsame Figur und harrten der Dinge, die da kommen sollten.

"_Aleph_, die erste Mutter. Sie regiert über die Luft."

Ein Strom feinen Sandes schoss aus der Spitze des Stabes und malte einen Buchstaben in die Schnittmenge zweier Kreise. Einen Buchstaben, der aus drei Zeichen bestand, einem Schrägstrich in der Mitte und zwei kleinen Tupfen jeweils darüber und darunter. Aus der Ferne hätte man ihn fälschlicherweise für ein X halten können.

In gleichem Maße wie der Buchstabe Gestalt annahm, leuchtete der gegenüberliegende Kreis in gelbem Licht auf, und ein leichter Wind begann sich darin zu regen. Er durchwirbelte sacht das schwarze Dreieck, welches die Spitze nach oben trug, verließ dieses jedoch nicht.

"_Mem_, die zweite Mutter. Sie beherrscht das Wasser und die Erde."

Der Sand formte einen zweiten Buchstaben in der nächsten Schnittmenge, ein Zeichen ähnlich einem D, denn es bestand aus einem Strich, einem Bogen daran und einem Tupfen links darüber. Der gegenüberliegende Kreis verfärbte sich blau und feiner Erdenstaub bedeckte das schwarze Dreieck mit der Spitze nach unten. Ebenso füllte das mittlere Dreieck, das die Schnittmenge aller drei Kreise bildete, sich mit Wasser.

"_Shin_, die dritte Mutter. Sie gebietet über das Feuer."

Während der dritte Kreis in rotem Licht zu schimmern begann und feine Flämmchen in dem weißen Dreieck züngelten, schrieb der Dunkle Lord einen dritten Buchstaben, der ein wenig an einen dreiarmigen Leuchter erinnerte. Er bestand aus drei Strichen, die an der der Wurzel durch einen vierten, waagrechten verbunden waren und aus drei Tupfen darüber, die wie Blütenköpfe auf ihren Stängeln ruhten.

Narcissa erschauerte, als Voldemort zurück trat und in unverhohlener Selbstbewunderung sein Werk betrachtete. Die uralten Buchstaben schimmerten in den bunten Farben der drei Kreise; mächtige und heilige Buchstaben, noch lange bevor ein Dunkler Lord sie für seine schwarze Magie korrumpiert hatte. Der Legende nach stammten sie noch aus den Anfängen des Universums, als alle Seelen miteinander eins waren und es keinen Unterschied zwischen Geist und Materie gab. Doch diese Legenden waren unwichtig, jetzt zählte nur die Gegenwart und die verzweifelte Frage, wie sie diese Nacht überstehen würde, ohne vor Angst um ihr Kind zu vergehen.

Allein wäre sie nicht in der Lage gewesen, auf ihren Herrn zuzugehen, doch Lucius trat an ihre Seite und ging den Weg mit ihr. Er machte keinerlei Versuche, auf sie einzureden oder gar Draco an sich zu nehmen, er legte nur eine Hand auf ihre Schulter und diese Geste hatte etwas überaus Beruhigendes an sich. Was auch immer sie tat, sie musste einen kühlen Kopf bewahren und durfte nicht die Nerven verlieren. Gemeinsam würden sie die Nacht überstehen und am nächsten Morgen würde all dies nicht mehr als ein Alptraum sein.

Reglos stand sie da; widerstand jeder Versuchung zu schreien oder wegzulaufen. Sie hielt den Kopf gesenkt; wagte es nicht, in diese seelenlose roten Augen zu blicken. _"Sieh' ihm nie in die Augen,"_ hatte Lucius sie gewarnt, _"er liest sonst in deinen Gedanken. Und deine Kräfte werden nicht ausreichen, ihn zurückzuhalten. Dazu ist er zu mächtig." _

'Er ist weitaus mächtiger, als du glaubst,' hatte sie bei sich gedacht, doch sie hatte geschwiegen. So wie der Meister es ihr aufgetragen hatte. Lucius durfte nicht erfahren wie oft und auf welche Weise sich der Dunkle Lord bereits Zugang zu ihren Gedanken verschafft hatte. Immer und immer wieder...

Ein leichter Druck auf ihrer Schulter erinnerte sie daran, niederzuknien. Gehorsam sank sie an Lucius' Seite zu Boden und drückte Draco ein letztes Mal an ihre Brust. Da sie wusste, dass sie nicht in der Lage sein würde, ihren Sohn an dieses Ungeheuer zu geben, legte sie ihn ihrem Ehemann in die Arme und hoffte von ganzem Herzen, dass dieser mit seinen Worten Recht behalten würde.

Und hoffte, dass es bald vorüber war...

Kein Zittern der Hände, kein nervöses Flackern der Augen, kein heftiger Atemzug verriet Lucius, als er die Arme hob und seinen Erstgeborenen dem Dunklen Lord entgegenhielt. Narcissa sah wie die langen spinnenartigen Finger sich um den winzigen Körper des Babys schlossen und es mit sich fort nahmen.

"Nun sag' mir, Lucius, wen hast du zum Paten deines Sohnes bestimmt?"

"Mein Lord, als euer treuester Diener würde ich Euch darum bitten, dass Ihr mir diese Ehre erweist..."

Wie konnte Lucius so etwas wagen? Hatte er vollkommen den Verstand verloren? Draco war schließlich auch ihr Sohn, und sie hatte nicht die Absicht ihn diesem ... diesem Geisteskranken zu überlassen, diesem größenwahnsinnigen, von Komplexen zerfressenen Halbblut. Ruhig bleiben, ermahnte sie sich, wenn sie sich jetzt verriet, würde Draco dafür büßen müssen. Sie durfte ihn nicht in Gefahr bringen.

"Eine weise Bitte, mein ehrgeiziger Freund. Schließlich haben wir beide Großes mit diesem Kind vor, nicht wahr? Nun, wir werden sehen, ob dein Sohn sich der Ehre würdig erweist, welche ihm heute zuteil wird."

Ein Raunen der Verblüffung lief durch die Menge als Voldemort auf die Form der drei Kreise zutrat und Narcissa konnte die wütenden Blicke einiger Todesser auf sich ruhen fühlen, die sich von dieser Entscheidung zurückgesetzt fühlten. Es war nicht üblich, dass der Lord selbst die Patenschaft für ein Kind übernahm. Das hatte er bisher nur zwei- oder dreimal getan, unter anderem bei ihrer Schwester Camille, die es nie müde geworden war, diese Tatsache immer wieder zur Sprache zu bringen und sich als auserwählte Vertraute des Lords zu betrachten.

Wahrscheinlich war Camille deshalb die einzige Tochter, die bei Vater zumindest noch einen Hauch von Ansehen genoss. Sie selbst war ja wie ein Unterpfand verscherbelt worden und das war noch nicht das Schlimmste.

Alte Geschichten ... vollkommen bedeutungslos.

"Lucius, Narcissa. Seit ihr dazu bereit, die Schwüre zu erneuern, die ihr mir, eurem Herrn gegeben habt?"

"Das sind wir, mein Lord."

Sie fragte sich, wie es Lucius gelang, so selbstbewusst und frei von Furcht aufzutreten. Innerlich bebte er vor Entsetzen, genau wie sie; nur ein blinder Fanatiker würde ohne Skrupel seinem Kind eine solche Bürde auferlegen. Lucius war kein Fanatiker, er war keiner von denen, die dem Lord in blindem Gehorsam folgten. Lucius war Taktiker, er tat nie etwas ohne Grund und er besaß ein schier unglaubliches Maß an Selbstdisziplin, besonders was seine Gefühle anging. Das wusste sie trotz seiner Verschlossenheit, denn in den letzten Monaten...

Ihre Gedanken zerrissen wie Nebelstreifen als der Dunkle Lord in den gelben Kreis trat, seine Arme ausstreckte und Draco über das schwarze Dreieck der Luft hielt. Ein leichter Wind stieg empor und brachte Draco's Robe und den hellen Flaum auf seinem Köpfchen zum Flattern.

"Werdet ihr euren Sohn in meinen Lehren erziehen, werdet ihr ihn zu einem stolzen, pflichtgetreuen und unerbittlichen Magier ausbilden und ihn sorgfältig darauf vorbereiten in meine Dienste zu treten, sobald er das Mannesalter erreicht hat?"

Während Voldemort sprach, zuckte ein Blitz aus seinen Fingern und zerstörte den Buchstaben Aleph. Jetzt war das Element nicht länger unter Kontrolle; der Wind brach aus dem Dreieck heraus und verstärkte sich zum unerbittlichen Orkan. Zwar war er noch immer an das Innere des Kreises gebannt, doch in diesem Zirkel gab es nun kein Halten mehr; die rauschenden Luftwogen umwirbelten den Lord und das Kind in seinem Armen. Draco begann zu schreien, doch das wilde Zischen und Brausen übertönte seine Stimme, brachte sie zum Verstummen, und dann konnte sie den Kleinen nicht mehr sehen, zwischen all den Wirbeln und Wogen und den flatternden Robenärmeln, und...

"Ja, mein Lord." Mit bebender Stimme fiel sie in Lucius' Worte ein und suchte nach seinem Arm, nur um etwas zu spüren, in das sie ihre Finger hineinkrallen konnte. Eine Ewigkeit schien es, bis der Sturm sich beruhigte und ihren Sohn wieder freigab; in Panik suchten ihre Augen nach irgendeiner Verletzung, doch sie konnten nichts finden. 'Ruhig, Narcissa, ruhig,' ermahnte sie sich, als der Lord in den zweiten, den blauen Kreis eintrat.

"Werdet ihr euren Sohn von den schändlichen Einflüssen der Muggles und aller anderen Kreaturen fernhalten, die unreinen Blutes sind und nicht zulassen, dass sie seinen Geist mit Mitleid, Erbarmen und Schwäche vergiften?"

Sie nahm sich vor, schnell zu antworten, schnell damit es vorüber war, doch der Meister hatte den Buchstaben Mem bereits zerstört, kaum dass er zu Sprechen begonnen hatte. Seine Stimme donnerte durch die entfesselten Erdmassen, die auf ihn und Draco hernieder stürzten, bereit sie unter sich zu begraben ... in Tiefe und Finsternis und Tod, und in diesem Moment bereute sie, sich jemals auf dies alles eingelassen zu haben; sie wollte schreien und fliehen und ihre Fingernägel hinterließen blutige Spuren in Lucius' Arm...

"Ja, mein Lord." Ihre eigene Stimme brach irgendwo zwischen den Worten, brach wie die Erdbrocken, die ihren Sohn wieder freigaben, doch Lucius' Stimme klang genauso fest und sicher wie zuvor.

"Wie überzeugend eure Worte doch klingen, meine Diener. Und dennoch wagt ihr es nicht, mir in die Augen zu sehen. Was habt ihr zu verbergen? Seht mich an, wenn ihr eure Schwüre leistet! Ich befehle es euch!"

Mit dem Fuß zerstörte Voldemort den Buchstaben Shin, noch bevor er den dritten Kreis betreten hatte. Sofort loderten Flammen auf, Feuergarben umflackerten den roten Zirkel und leckten gierig nach Opfern, und dann war der Lord schon eingetreten in dieses Inferno und der Rauch und die Hitze erstickten Draco's weitere Schreie.

"Werdet ihr nicht zögern, das Leben eures Sohnes zu opfern, wann immer es mir, eurem Herrn und Meister dienlich ist? Und sollte euer Sohn wider Erwarten Verrat begehen, werdet ihr nicht davor zurückschrecken, mit eigener Hand sein Blut zu vergießen?"

'Nein, darauf kann ich nicht antworten', schrie alles in ihr, 'doch ich muss, ich muss lügen und er wird es erkennen und er wird uns alle dafür büßen lassen. Ich muss ihn anblicken, muss in diese gnadenlosen roten Augen blicken, und genau davor hat Lucius mich gewarnt. Kann er wirklich bis auf den Grund meiner Seele schauen?'

Höher und höher züngelten die Flammen, gebärdeten sich wie wild, umschlangen die beiden Gestalten in ihrer Mitte mit rasender Wut und Zerstörungskraft. Funken stiegen zur Decke empor, der Feuerschein übergoss die dunklen Gewölbe in hundert tödlichen Farben und ihr Herz hämmerte in ihrer Brust, als wolle ihre Seele sich einen Weg aus ihrem Körper bahnen.

"Ja, mein Lord." Sie hob als erste den Blick, versuchte die Augen, die wie zwei glühende Kohlen aus dem Schatten seiner Gestalt hervorglommen auf sich zu ziehen. Ja, er würde in ihren Geist eindringen, er würde ihre Angst und ihr Entsetzen spüren, und er würde wissen, dass sie nicht die Wahrheit sagte. Aber es wäre ihm gleich, denn solange sie ihn fürchtete und seinen Befehlen gehorchte, würde er zufrieden sein. Sie war für ihn kein Risiko, keine Gefahr, nur eine schwache Frau, die er nach Belieben benutzen und nach seinem Willen formen konnte.

Und sie würde ihn auch weiterhin in diesem Glauben lassen. Er war kein allmächtiger Meister, er war nur ein blinder Fanatiker vom selben Schlag wie Vater und Camille und Marie, und Lucius hatte Recht, solchen Leuten konnte man nur Paroli bieten, indem man sie austrickste. Und in all den Jahren in denen Lord Voldemort in ihrem Geist ein und ausspazierte, hatte sie gelernt, sich ihre sicheren Nischen zu schaffen. Es waren nur kleine Nischen und sie lagen in den hintersten Winkeln ihrer Seele, doch sie würden genügen.

Dieses Wissen brannte tief in ihr, doch während die Flammen verloschen und die Glut in der Asche verglomm, verließen sie ihre Kräfte. Von Schluchzen geschüttelt sank sie in sich zusammen, klammerte sich hilfesuchend an ihrem Ehemann fest. Lucius legte beschützend einen Arm um sie, hielt jedoch den Blick weiterhin auf seinen Meister gerichtet und verzog keine Miene.

"Schwachheit, dein Name ist Weib." Ein süffisantes Lächeln umspielte Voldemort's Mundwinkel, als er mit dem unversehrten Baby auf dem Arm in die Mitte der drei Kreise trat. "Nun, so lasst uns hoffen, dass dieses Kind nach seinem Vater und nicht nach der Mutter gerät."

Er schenkte Lucius ein anerkennendes Kopfnicken und streckte dann seine Hand in Richtung Boden aus, in Richtung des vierten und letzten Dreiecks, welches mit Wasser gefühlt war. Kleine Tropfen stiegen daraus empor, sammelten sich der offenen Handfläche des Lords.

"Draco Lucius Malfoy," sprach der Lord mit feierlicher Stimme und ließ das Wasser über den Scheitel des Kindes rinnen. "Mit dem Wasser, dem Element Salazar Slytherins, nehme ich dich in unsere Gemeinschaft auf. Mögest du mir zu einem treuen Diener heranwachsen und in meinem Namen große Taten vollbringen."

In all den Jahren in denen Lord Voldemort in ihrem Geist ein und ausspazierte, hatte Narcissa gelernt, sich ihre sicheren Nischen zu schaffen. Es waren nur kleine Nischen und sie lagen in den hintersten Winkeln ihrer Seele, doch sie würden genügen. Genügen, um dieses Ungeheuer vom Thron zu stoßen.

Oder aber, um sich jemanden heranzuziehen, der dies zu tun vermochte.

* * *

**_September 1st, 1993 _**

**_10.39 _**

Warum müssen wir nur so früh da sein? Jede Minute, die wir dumm rumstehend auf diesem Bahnsteig verplempern, riskieren wir doch von einem wahnsinnigen Killer in Stücke gehext zu werden. Und noch nicht mal Aurori haben sie zu unserer Sicherheit abgestellt. Vater hat Recht, wenn er sagt, mit dem Ministerium geht's hoffnungslos bergab.

**_10.45 _**

Ja, Mutter, ich werd' auf mich aufpassen. Nein, Mutter, ich werd' nichts Unvorsichtiges tun. Ja, ist gut, Mutter, ich dich auch.

**_10.55 _**

Bessere Noten schreiben? Ich soll bessere Noten schreiben? Man sollte doch meinen, so ein wahnsinniger Killer wäre ein Grund, sich mal anständig von seinem Sohn zu verabschieden. Wenn Sirius Black mich in Stücke hext, dann wird es Vater noch Leid tun, dass das Letzte, was er zu mir gesagt hat, war, ich soll bessere Noten schreiben.

**_11.00 _**

Wir fahren. Ich sitze.

_**11.01 **_

Und bin immer noch fürchterlich genervt.

**_11.02 _**

Ich geh' Potter ärgern!

**_11.06 _**

Ich geh' doch nicht Potter ärgern, weil Pansy Parkinson, Tracey Davis und Daphne Greengrass mir im Weg rumstehen. Ob ich denn sehr beschäftigt sei und ob ich viel zu tun hätte und Pansy hätte eine verdächtige Gestalt an ihrem Abteilfenster gesehen und ob ich nicht mal nachsehen könne und sie wären mir unendlich dankbar.

_**11.22 **_

In Pansy's Abteil ist nichts. Überhaupt nichts. Kein wahnsinniger Killer im Gepäcknetz, kein wahnsinniger Killer unter den Sitzen und es hängt nicht mal ein wahnsinniger Killer unterm Dach.

**_11.36 _**

Wer geht mir denn jetzt schon wieder auf den Geist? Irgendsoein nerviger Erstklässler, der von mir wissen will, wie man nach Slytherin kommt, damit man sich nicht mit irgendwelchem Muggledreck das Haus teilen muss. Der sollte sich mal reden hören, der Blödmann. Elf Jahre alt und will hier den arroganten Reinblütler mimen. Schleimer! Verzieh' dich, oder du machst Bekanntschaft mit dem Innenleben der Toilette!

**_11.37 _**

Falls sich Pansy und ihr Hühnerhaufen nicht grad dort eingeschlossen haben, weil sie wieder irgendwo einen wahnsinnigen Killer gesehen haben.

**_11.48 _**

Ich sitze. In meinem verdammten Abteil, an diesem verdammten Scheiß-Tag und ich geh' hier nie wieder weg. Ich warte jetzt auf die Mittagessen Tante und wenn ich satt bin, dann überleg' ich mir in aller Ruhe, wie ich Sirius Black dabei helfen kann, Potter umzubringen.

**_13.23 _**

Hallo Sirius, ich bin's, dein Cousin Draco. Oder Neffe zweiten Grades. Ist ja auch egal. Nein, bring' mich bitte nicht um, bring' Potter um. Pass auf, wir machen das so: du wartest jetzt hier im Quidditch-Umkleideraum und ich bring' Potter hierher. Ich erzähl' ihm, das Schlammblut wär' vom Besen gefallen oder ein großer böser Basilisk will seine heißgeliebte Weaseline fressen. Nein, nicht mich umbringen, Potter sollst du umbringen ... würg ... röchel ... blutspuck

**_13.27 _**

Schlechter Plan. Ganz schlechter Plan.

**_13.28 _**

Ich brauch' einen besseren!

**_13.44 _**

Mir fällt im Moment aber kein besserer ein. Ich geh' Potter ärgern!

**_14.45 _**

Ich geh' doch nicht Potter ärgern, denn bei denen im Abteil sitzt ein Lehrer. Ein einziger Lehrer im ganzen Zug und er sitzt ausgerechnet bei Potter. Warum nur hat sich heute alle Welt gegen mich verschworen?

**_15.45 _**

Ich hasse mein Leben!

**_16.57 _**

Draußen regnet es wie verrückt. Crabbe und Goyle starren die Wassermassen an, die an den Scheiben runterrinnen. Mit sowas kann man sie stundenlang beschäftigen. Wahrscheinlich sind sie überhaupt nur deshalb in Slytherin gelandet, damit sie auch immer genügend Wassermassen zum Anstarren haben.

**_17.10 _**

Das war glatte Absicht, das mit dem Lehrer. Er hat genau gewusst, dass ich ihn fertigmachen will und hat sich zu dem Lehrer ins Abteil gesetzt, damit er mir entkommen kann. Aber auf solch' billige Gryffintrotteltricks fall' ich ganz sicher nicht herein.

**_17.21 _**

Bin ich denn bis in alle Ewigkeit dazu verdammt, mir mein Leben von diesem Mistkerl zur Hölle machen zu lassen? Immer ist er mir einen Sprung voraus, immer demütigt er mich. Sei es beim Quidditch, sei es in der Schule, sei es im Unterricht, wenn seine blöde Schlammblutschlampe bessere Noten schreibt als ich. Seine bloße Gegenwart ist eine einzige Demütigung. Er hat meine Freundschaft ausgeschlagen. Und er hat noch immer nicht dafür bezahlt.

Ich war ihm nicht gut genug. Genauso wenig wie ich Vater jemals für irgendetwas gut genug bin. Oh, natürlich bin ich sein Thronerbe, den er herumzeigt wie ein Paradepferd, aber tief drinnen weiß ich, dass er mich für einen Versager hält. Er lässt es mich oft genug merken, wenn er seine bissigen Kommentare über meine schulischen Leistungen abgibt, über meine Freunde, über Quidditch, über die Art wie ich gehe, stehe und sitze, über alles was ich sage oder tue. Mit nichts ist er zufrieden. Wenn er könnte, würde er mich wahrscheinlich im nächsten Krämerladen umtauschen und sein Geld zurück verlangen.

Selbst wenn er gar nichts sagt, so sehe ich es doch an seinen Augen. Dieser Blick, den er mir zuwirft, wenn er glaubt, dass ich es nicht bemerke. Es ist derselbe prüfende Blick, mit dem er unsere neugeborenen Crups mustert, wenn er entscheidet, welche wir behalten und welche nicht. Kann aus dem Welpen noch was Anständiges werden, oder erlösen wir ihn lieber gleich von seinem jämmerlichen Dasein? Ich bin für ihn nichts weiter als Besitz, ebenso wie unsere Hunde oder Pferde oder diese verdammten Bücher, die er sammelt, und wenn ich nicht aufs Wort gehorche, dann bin ich sogar noch weniger wert als die.

Und wenn er es so will, dann bin ich für ihn überhaupt nichts. Dann spricht er nicht mit mir, hört nichts von dem, was ich sage, und sein Blick geht durch mich hindurch, als sei ich überhaupt nicht vorhanden. Am liebsten will ich mich dann vor ihn hinstellen und schreien, auch wenn ich weiß, dass es vollkommen sinnlos ist. Ich blicke in seine kalten grauen Augen, aber sie sehen mich nicht. Ich murmele eine leise Entschuldigung, aber es kommt keine Reaktion.

Ich weiß, dass es meine Schuld ist. Ich darf ihn nicht stören, wenn er arbeitet und an seine Bücher gehen darf ich gleich dreimal nicht. Ich hätte meine Finger von diesem Buch mit den seltsamen Formeln lassen sollen, genauso wie er es befohlen hat.

Es tut mir leid, Vater. Es ist alles meine Schuld. Ich will's auch nie wieder tun. Ich verspreche es.

Ich blicke in diese kalten grauen Augen, die mich nicht sehen und fühle wie die Kälte auch in mir hochkriecht, starr, frostig, gnadenlos, unaufhaltsam. Eine Mauer aus Eis liegt zwischen Vater und mir, und ich kann sie nicht durchdringen, auch wenn ich dagegen trete und mit den Fäusten dagegen schlage, hörst du mich, Vater? Ich hab' alles falsch gemacht, aber ich will alles anders machen. Ich werde auf alles hören, was du sagst und dir ein viel besserer Sohn sein! Bitte verzeih mir, _bitte!_ Gib' mir noch eine allerletzte Chance! Sprich wieder mit mir!

Oder sieh' mich doch wenigstens an... sieh mich wenigstens einmal an...

Ich habe keine Kraft mehr, um gegen die Mauer zu schlagen, es ist so kalt und ich bin so müde und die Stimme versagt mir und ich kann nicht mehr stehen. Ich will nur noch, dass die Dunkelheit kommt und mich umfängt, und ich nichts mehr sehen, nichts mehr fühlen muss.

Ich will nur noch, dass es vorbei ist...

Hilf mir, Vater! Lass mich nicht allein... warum kommst du nicht und hilfst mir?

Warum lässt du mich hier in der Dunkelheit zurück?

Eine Hand stützt mich, etwas Warmes rinnt durch meine Kehle, mein zitternder Körper gehorcht mir wieder und lässt sich bewegen. Es wird heller um mich herum, als ich die Hände vom Gesicht nehme. Ich bin wieder im Zug, aber es ist nicht mein Abteil.

Nein! Geht weg von mir! Ich brauch' euch nicht!

Soweit kommt's noch, dass ich mir von Weasleys helfen lasse! Ihr seid schmutzig und ihr seid Blutsverräter. Vater würde...

Vater würde auf mich böse sein, wenn er wüsste, dass ich hier bin und mich so gehen lasse. Ich muss Haltung bewahren. Ich darf keine Angst haben, ich darf nicht weinen. Sonst hält er mich für einen Schwächling und ich bin nicht schwach! Ich bin nicht schwach!

Ich werfe den Weasley-Zwillingen einen hochnäsigen Blick zu, dann drehe ich mich auf dem Absatz herum und marschiere aus dem Abteil.

* * *

**_Wednesday, September 2nd _**

"Aber natürlich, Professor! Aber ja doch, Professor! Das Zahlenquadrat 4x4 ist dem Planeten Jupiter zugeordnet, weil die Zahl vier das Göttlich-Männliche symbolisiert und außerdem für die Vierheit der Elemente steht, die da wären Schlammblut, Rumschleimerei, Hasenzahnfresse und unerträgliche Besserwisserin!"

Crabbe und Goyle lachten pflichtbewusst, während Draco sich in Fahrt redete. Er musste ein wenig Frust abbauen, denn diese verdammte Granger hatte gleich in der ersten Arithmantik Stunde zwanzig Punkte abgesahnt und war drauf und dran, sich zu Professor Vector's Lieblingsschülerin zu entwickeln. Nur weil sie diese blöden Quadrate schon konnte und diese verdammten Alphabete und ihre Zahlenwerte auswendig gelernt hatte.

Und der Tag wurde nicht besser. Es war kalt und klamm; der Boden schlammig vom Regen, und sie hatten ihre erste Stunde Pflege magischer Geschöpfe bei dem schwachköpfigen Hagrid, der abwartend vor seiner Hüte stand und ihnen mit dümmlichem Grinsen entgegenblickte. Sein sabbernder Jagdhund sprang um ihn herum und hüpfte kläffend auf und ab.

"Nich' so langsam, Kinners," plärrte er ihnen entgegen. "Ich hab' da 'ne feine Überraschung für euch! Das gibt 'ne tolle Stunde. Alle da? Auf geht's!"

Nein. Ein ganz klares Nein. Wenn dieser hirnverbrannte Trottel tatsächlich die Absicht hatte, sie jetzt wieder in den Wald zu führen, dann würde Draco sich strikt weigern. In diesem Wald hatte er genug unangenehme Erfahrungen gemacht, dass es für den Rest seines Lebens reichen würde, vielen Dank auch.

Aber der Wildhüter machte keine Anstalten tiefer in die dunklen Schatten der Bäume vorzudringen. Stattdessen führte er sie um den Waldrand herum zu einem Stück umzäunter Wiese, einer Art Gehege. Draco beäugte es misstrauisch; es schien jedoch leer zu sein.

Was Hagrid allerdings nicht daran hinderte, brüllend und mit wedelnden Armen herumzustiefeln um sie alle eifrig dorthin zu winken. "Um den Zaun, Kinners, alle um den Zaun 'rum, ja so is' gut. Nun gut, macht erstmal eure Bücher auf..."

"Wie?" fragte Draco kalt.

"Eh?" fragte Hagrid zurück.

"Wie. Machen. Wir. Unsere Bücher auf?" fragte Draco langsam und jedes Wort einzeln betont; es kam ihm vor, als müsse er zu einem kleinen Kind reden. Mit spitzen Fingern hielt er das Monsterbuch von sich weg, welches heftig versuchte, nach denselben zu schnappen, während es sich knurrend und fauchend in seinen Stricken wand. Das Wildschwein musste den letzten Rest seines Verstandes verloren haben, ihnen diese monströsen Zahn- und Fellteile aufzubürden. War sowas eigentlich erlaubt?

"Streicheln ... ihr müsst sie streicheln," blabberte der Riese mit dümmlichem Grinsen und Draco hatte Mühe vor lauter Wut nicht die Kontrolle zu verlieren. "Oh, wie konnten wir so dumm sein," zischte er zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor. "Wir hätten sie streicheln sollen. Warum sind wir nicht selbst darauf gekommen?"

Er wechselte einen raschen Blick mit Pansy, die ein Stück hinter ihm stand, umringt von ihrer Mädchenclique. Eines der Mädchen, Daphne Greengrass, war heute morgen von den messerscharfen Hauern erwischt worden, als es ihrem Buch unerwartet gelungen war, sich loszureißen. Zum Glück hatte Madam Pomfrey die Verletzung ohne größere Schwierigkeiten heilen können

"Ich dachte, sie sind witzig," murmelte Hagrid leise. Potter und seine Clique sahen ihn mitleidig an, während der Rest der Klasse ihn mit ungläubigen Blicken bedachte. Draco vermutete, dass Daphne nicht die einzige in der Klasse war, die bereits auf unangenehme Weise mit diesen Zähnen Bekanntschaft gemacht hatte.

"Oh, über alle Maßen witzig!" Wahrscheinlich würde er Punkte verlieren, weil er so respektlos mit einem Lehrer sprach, aber er konnte seinen Ärger einfach nicht länger im Zaum halten. "Wie unglaublich intelligent, uns Bücher zu geben, die versuchen, uns die Hände abzubeißen."

"Halt die Klappe, Malfoy." Potter warf ihm einen bösen Blick zu. Wahrscheinlich hätte der Gryffintrottel seinen Wildschweinfreund auch dann noch in Schutz genommen, wenn dieser Manticorae mit Feuerkrabben gekreuzt und das Ergebnis dann auf die Klasse losgelassen hätte.

Hagrid allerdings schien viel zu verwirrt zu sein, um ans Punkte abziehen überhaupt noch denken zu können. "Nun also ... eure Bücher habt ihr ja, dann geh' ich mal die Geschöpfe holen ... die magischen..." Ohne jede weitere Erklärung stapfte er ins Dunkel der Bäume davon.

"Herr im Himmel, jetzt geht unsere Schule entgültig vor die Hunde." Nun, da das Wildschwein außer Hörweite war, brauchte Draco sich nicht mehr die Mühe zu machen, seine Stimme zu senken. "Dieser Trampel soll uns unterrichten? Mein Vater flippt aus, wenn ich ihm das erzähle..."

"Halt die Klappe, Malfoy!"

Und wieder einmal staunte Draco über den unglaublichen Einfallsreichtum von Potter's verbalen Retourkutschen.

"Vorsicht, Potter, hinter dir! Da ist ein Dementor!" spottete er, doch die Slytherins hatten kaum zu lachen begonnen, da erregte schon etwas anderes ihre Aufmerksamkeit. Vom Wald her kam eine Schar Hippogreife auf sie zugetrottet und starrte sie aus gemein glitzernden orangefarbenen Augen an. Die Schüler wichen ängstlich zurück und wieder einmal fragte sich Draco, ob 'Potterärgern' dieses dämliche Fach überhaupt wert war. Vielleicht hätte er sich lieber fürs Wahrsagen eintragen sollen, da wäre er zumindest vor Pferdeäpfeln und scharfen Schnäbeln sicher gewesen.

"Hippogreife!" plärrte Hagrid, als er die Biester an den Zaun kettete. "Sind sie nich' wunder-wunderschön?"

Was an diesen Viechern schön sein sollte, stand in einem anderen Buch. Draco hatte sich noch nie wirklich für Tiere begeistern können; sie brüllten, kläfften, sabberten und machten Dreck. Zwar hatte Vater darauf bestanden, dass er von klein auf Reiten lernte, und auch ab und an die Malfoy'schen Granianer versorgte, aber eine besondere Begeisterung für diese vierbeinige Geschöpfe hatte er nie aufbringen können. Auf jedem Besen flog es sich besser als auf einem unberechenbaren Pferdevieh und wie sich Fliegen auf einem Greif anfühlte, wollte er gar nicht erst wissen.

"So," sagte Hagrid mit geistlosem Grinsen, "wenn ihr nun ein bisschen näherkommen würdet..."

Natürlich gab es niemanden außer Potter und Gefolge, die dieser Aufforderung nachkommen wollten. Aber der Narbenschädel war seit seinem Erlebnis mit den Dementoren sowieso noch hirnverbrannter als gewöhnlich. "Wie können sie es riskieren, ihn überhaupt rauszulassen?"; zischte Draco Crabbe und Goyle zu. "Wer weiß, beim nächsten Dementor dreht er vielleicht durch, kriegt Schaum vorm Maul und fängt an, die Leute niederzumetzeln. Der Kerl ist doch eine echte Gefahr für die Allgemeinheit!"

Als wolle Potter die Wahrheit dieser Worte beweisen, kletterte er plötzlich über den Zaun zu den Hippogreifen hinüber. Mit festen Schritten trat er auf eines der Tiere zu, ganz der blöde Angeber, der keine Gelegenheit ausließ, den Helden zu spielen und sich in den Mittelpunkt zu stellen. Die bewundernden 'Ohs' und 'Ahs' in den Kehlen seiner Mitschüler mussten wie Musik in seinen Ohren klingen.

"Guter Junge, Harry," plärrte Hagrid und verstärkte damit unwissentlich Draco's Wunsch jemanden mit einem guten Schockzauber zu belegen. "Nun woll'n wa doch mal sehen, wie du mit Buckbeak zu Streich kommst."

Hoffentlich war Buckbeak hungrig, aggressiv und in durch und durch schlechter Stimmung. Ein Haps mit diesem Schnabel und das Potterproblem war auf ewig gelöst.

Vielleicht konnte man ja auch ein wenig nachhelfen und mit Eicheln und kleinen Zweiglein auf das Greifenvieh werfen?

Schade nur, dass es keine Möglichkeit gab, einen solchen Coup unerkannt durchzuziehen. Dafür war die Aufmerksamkeit der Klasse zu exklusiv auf Greifenvieh und Pottervieh gerichtet, während letzteres vor ersterem in eine hastige Verbeugung sank.

_Fass! Jetzt beiß schon zu, Buckbeak! Hol dir das leckere Pottyhändchen!" _

Leider tat Buckbeak nichts dergleichen. Er verbeugte sich ebenfalls und ließ sich sogar von Potter's Dreckspfoten streicheln. Die Klasse jubelte und applaudierte und dann, als wäre der Angeberei noch nicht Genüge getan, schlug Hagrid Pottervieh ernsthaft vor, auf Greifenvieh zu reiten.

Einen Augenblick lang schien es endlich, als habe Potter der Mut verlassen. Hilfesuchend hielt er in der Menge nach den Gesichtern seiner Freunde Ausschau, als erwarte er Unterstützung von ihnen. Draco nutzte sogleich die Gelegenheit, ihn mit einem höhnischen Grinsen zu beglücken.

Aber als sich ihre Blicke trafen, wurden Potter's Augen hart und er wandte sich wieder seiner Aufgabe zu. Alle Angst schien plötzlich von ihm abgefallen zu sein, als er Hagrid's Aufforderungen Folge leistete und auf den Rücken des Hippogreifs kletterte. Er klammerte sich an den Federn fest, während das gewaltige Tier aufstand und seine mächtigen Schwingen ausbreitete. Sie schienen noch riesiger zu sein als die Flügel der granianischen Pferde, aber sie schimmerten in genau demselben stählernen Grau.

„Auf geht's!" schrie Hagrid und klopfte dem Greif auf die Hinterhand.

Ein Windstoß erfasste Draco, als die Flügel wild zu schlagen begannen und den gewaltigen Körper des Greifen in die Lüfte erhoben. Potter lehnte sich nach vorne, umfasste den Hals des Tieres und verschaffte sich daran Halt. Seine Hände griffen in das grauschimmernde Gefieder, die Muskeln seiner Oberschenkel spannten sich; sein ganzer Körper schien plötzlich sehniger, drahtiger, mit einem Wort geschmeidiger zu werden.

Er suchte und fand den harmonischen Einklang mit seinem Reittier. Stolz, Kampfgeist und eine natürliche Würde verband sie beide, als sie sich in majestätischer Haltung gen Himmel schwangen und zu einem Schatten über den Bäumen wurden.

Mit ohnmächtiger Wut starrte Draco ihnen hinterher, während sie langsam aus seinem Blickfeld entschwanden. Eine wohlvertraute Hitze wallte in ihm empor, jagte das Blut durch seine Adern. Mit einer fast körperlichen Anstrengung zwang er sie nieder; konnte das nicht warten, bis er allein in seinem Bett lag, oder unter der Dusche stand, oder sich zumindest irgendwo aufhielt, wo keine verdammten zwanzig Schüler um ihn herumstanden? In den letzten Wochen und Monaten hatte sein Körper sich wie ein Feind verhalten; er reagierte wann und wo es ihm passte, wuchs wie es ihm gefiel und diese verdammte Wronski Finte bekam er trotz aller Trainingsversuche nicht hin, ohne dabei im Dreck zu landen und sich die Nase blutig zu schlagen.

Und wenn er nicht bald mit dieser verdammten Süßigkeitenfutterei aufhörte, dann würde er diese verfluchten Pickel niemals loswerden, soviel stand fest.

Ohrenbetäubender Jubel empfing Potter nur wenige Minuten später bei seiner Landung. Selbst einige Slytherins schienen gegen ihren Willen beeindruckt zu sein. Zwar gingen sie nicht soweit, dem Gryffindoof zu applaudieren, doch ihre überraschten und anerkennenden Mienen waren wie ein Stachel in seiner Seite. Wenn das alles so einfach war, warum war nicht er als erster auf dieses Greifenvieh gestiegen? Er konnte schließlich reiten, während Potter, dieser Blödian, wahrscheinlich noch nie zuvor in seinem Muggleleben ein magisches Tier auch nur gesehen hatte!

Im Endeffekt war so ein Greif auch nicht anders als ein dämliches Pferd. Draco machte, dass er über den Zaun kam, um wenigstens jetzt noch seine Ehre zu verteidigen. Aber Potter's Erfolg hatte inzwischen auch die anderen soweit angespornt, dass sie zu den Viechern hinüber kletterten und mit ihren ungeschickten Annäherungsversuchen begannen.

Es war alles überhaupt kein Problem. Buckbeak erwiderte die Verbeugung sofort und ließ sich sogar den Schnabel streicheln.

Nur dass es jetzt nichts Besonderes mehr war.

"Das ist echt einfach," beeilte er sich, Crabbe und Goyle zu erklären und vergewisserte sich mit einem Seitenblick, dass Potter ihm zuhörte. "Aber das war sowieso klar, sonst hätte Potter es gar nicht zustande gebracht. Ich wette, du bist nicht mal gefährlich, oder? Oder etwa doch, du hässliches großes Dummviech?"

"_Aaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhh!_"

* * *

Es hat mich getötet! Dieses verfluchte Drecks-Greifenvieh hat mich getötet! Es hat mich aufgeschlitzt wie die Geier Prometheus! Oder Adler. Auch egal, was das für Viecher waren.Ich werde elendiglich verbluten und es ist alles die Schuld von diesem Riesentölpel Hagrid. Er wird mir dafür büßen, das schwöre ich!

Und Potter's Schuld. Natürlich ist es Potter's Schuld. Ich weiß zwar noch nicht warum, aber das fällt mir schon noch ein. Mittlerweile kann ich ja schon eine komplette Liste zusammenstellen mit all den Leuten, die an meinem Unglück schuld sind und die mir für irgendetwas büßen müssen. Und die Liste wird lang. Verdammt lang.

Nummer eins, Potter. Nummer zwei, Potter. Nummer drei, Potter. Nummer vier... hm... Hagrid. Nein, Nummer vier, Buckbeak, Nummer fünf, Hagrid. Den beiden hab' ich es schließlich zu verdanken, dass ich hier im Krankenflügel rumliege, dass mir langweilig ist, dass mein Arm höllisch wehtut und dass ich das erste Quidditch Training des Schuljahres verpasse.

Ganz zu schweigen von den Schmerzen und der bitteren Schmach.

Wer weiß, ob mein Arm jemals wieder in Ordnung kommt. Vielleicht sind Hippogreifenzähne ja giftig. Und was, wenn ich eine Narbe behalte? Ich will keine eklige Narbe wie der eklige Potter!

Verdammt, verdammt, verdammt!

Ich muss sofort einen Brief an Vater schreiben. Vater soll dafür sorgen, dass dieser zu groß geratene Neandertaler mitsamt seinen Viechern von der Schule fliegt.

Währenddessen sollte ich die übrige Zeit nutzen, um etwas wegen des Potterproblems zu unternehmen. Meine beste Möglichkeit den Kerl loszuwerden, ist immer noch Sirius "Ich bin ein wahnsinniger Killer" Black, aber selbst wenn ich mit diesem Irren Kontakt aufnehmen könnte, würde ich es lieber doch nicht riskieren. Ich will nicht in Stücke gehext werden.

Crabbe und Goyle brauch' ich gar nicht erst zu fragen, aber vielleicht fällt Pansy ja was ein.

Pansy ist toll. Sie weiß wie man Pickel wegflucht, ohne dass einem dabei die Nase abfällt und sie kennt Frisurenzauber ohne Ende. Der Nachmittag fing – trotz meines Martyriums – gerade an, sich endlich etwas angenehmer zu gestalten, da kreuzte die blöde Schnepfe Pomfrey auf und scheuchte Pansy zurück zum Unterricht. Oh, Mr. Malfoy, wenn es Ihnen schon wieder so gut geht, dann könnten Sie doch eigentlich auch...

Sofort lege ich mich wieder hin und ziehe ein leidendes Gesicht. Wenn ich schon nicht zum Quidditch darf, dann kann sie auch nicht verlangen, dass ich zum Unterricht gehe. Außerdem ist es der rechte Arm, das heißt, ich kann im Moment weder schreiben, noch meinen Zauberstab benutzen. Was soll ich also da?

Draußen vor dem Fenster schwebt etwas Großes Dunkles vorbei. Sicherheitshalber verkrieche ich mich unter der Decke, damit es mich nicht sieht. Bei diesen Dementoren weiß man ja nie.

Oh, es ist nur eine Eule. Na ja dann...

Wenn der alte Tattergreis die Dementoren nicht im Schloss haben will, dann kommen sie hier auch nicht rein. Genauso wenig wie Sirius Black. Sollte Potter jedoch das Schloss verlassen, wäre er theoretisch ungeschützt und damit leichte Beute.

Aber warum sollte Potter sich in die Nähe eines Wahnsinnigen begeben, der ihn umbringen will? Nur ein hirnverbrannter Trottel würde so etwas tun.

Moment mal, Potter IST ein hirnverbrannter Trottel!

Ich glaube, ich kann morgen wieder zurück zum Unterricht. Wenn ich's mir recht überlege, dann tut mein Arm schon gar nicht mehr so weh...

**_April_****_ 31, 1979_**

Stechend wie ein Giftpfeil raste der Schmerz durch seinen Arm, er zuckte zusammen, ballte die Hand zur Faust und unterdrückte einen Schrei. Zwar hatte er damit gerechnet, dass sein ehemaliger Meister bald nach ihm verlangen würde, denn seit der letzten Versammlung war schon zu viel Zeit verstrichen. Aber nichts konnte einen Mann auf diesen kurzen Moment äußersten Schmerzes vorbereiten und noch weniger auf die Panik, die ihm folgte.

_Er ruft mich ... was soll ich diesmal für ihn tun? Welche Verbrechen in seinem Namen begehen?_

Ein Bild erstand vor seinem geistigen Auge, das Bild einer Waldlichtung inmitten schwarzer, turmhoher Bäume. Uralte Steine, sieben an der Zahl, erhoben sich wie Mahnmale aus dem Gras, einsame Wächter, die einen runden Platz umsäumten und das fallende Mondlicht in ihre Bahnen lenkten. Er konnte ihre stummen Gestalten genau vor sich sehen, ihre zerklüfteten Konturen, ihre schummrigen Silhouetten gegen die mondbeschienene Wiese.

Erst als er seine Augen öffnete und in ihrer Mitte den achten Stein erblickte, schimmernd weiß und von Menschenhand gemeißelt wie ein Altar, wurde er gewahr, dass sein ehemaliger Herr ihn nicht gerufen hatte, um Terror zu verbreiten oder Pläne zu seiner Machtergreifung zu schmieden. Hier ging es weder um eine Strategieplanung noch um einen nächtlichen Angriff. Nein, hier ging es um die Vereinigung zweier Seelen unter dem Banner des Dunklen Lords. Bevor die getreuen Diener im Licht des Tages und vor den Augen der Welt einen solchen Bund schließen durften, mussten sie dies in der Dunkelheit vor den Augen ihres Meisters tun. Er selbst hatte einer solchen Zeremonie bereits einmal beigewohnt und erinnerte sich nicht gerne daran.

Nein, es half nichts, über Vergangenes nachzugrübeln. Sie gehörte einem anderen und keine Macht der Welt konnte etwas daran ändern.

Aber eines Tages, wenn all dies hier vorüber war...

Düstere Gestalten formten sich aus der Schwärze, geisterhaft schimmerte das Weiß ihrer Masken in der Luft, als würden ihre Gesichter haltlos über dem Boden schweben. Inmitten des ersten Kreises bildeten die Todesser einen zweiten, glatt und fließend anstatt zerklüftet, doch ebenso stumm und schemenhaft.

Es waren mehr als sonst. Da es sich hier um ein Hochzeitsritual handelte, wurden auch nicht-gezeichnete Familienmitglieder zugelassen. Manche der Gestalten waren Frauen, andere schienen noch nicht einmal das Erwachsenenalter erreicht zu haben. Sie trugen keine Masken, hatten jedoch die Kapuzen ihrer Umhänge tief ins Gesicht gezogen und hielten ihre Blicke erwartungsvoll auf die Mitte des Kreises gerichtet.

Würde diesen Kindern dasselbe Schicksal widerfahren wie ihren Eltern? Würden auch sie eines Tages, jung und blind, den Lehren dieses Fanatikers folgen?

Schwarz und schattenhaft war die Gestalt seines ehemaligen Meisters hinter dem achten Stein, durchzogen von Ornamenten aus Silber. In dieser Nacht hatte er es sich nicht nehmen lassen, eine seiner zeremoniellen Roben zu tragen, um die Bedeutsamkeit des Anlasses zu würdigen. Die Symbole und Bilder, die den dunklen Stoff seines Umhangs und seiner Ärmel gestalteten, waren alt und mächtig, ihre Bedeutungen heutzutage nicht mehr vielen Magiern bekannt. In einem endlosen Kreislauf erschienen die Zeichen, gingen ineinander über, um kurz darauf wieder zu verblassen. Sie zeugten von Entstehung und Verfall, von Erschaffung und Untergang, von Beständigkeit, Vergänglichkeit, Ewigkeit. Ebenso wie die Steine, welche die Lichtung säumten.

Er sog leise den Atem ein. Sein ehemaliger Meister hatte es stets verstanden, seinen Auftritten eine gewisse Dramatik zu verleihen.

Nein, Melodramatik traf es besser. Es war erschreckend, wie klar er die Dinge plötzlich sehen konnte, unberührt, frei von Emotionen. Frei von der Verblendung durch sinnlose Ideologien. Er sah die Gestalt des Dunklen Lords, er hörte eine hochtrabende Rede über die glorreiche Zukunft, den Fall der freien Welt, die neue Herrschaft der reinblütigen Magier über die unwürdigen Muggles und Mugglegeborenen, angereichert mit Metaphern, Emotionen, Intonationen und Kunstpausen an den richtigen Stellen. Es war eine Farce, nichts weiter. Der Dunkle Lord hatte sich nie etwas aus solchen Idealen gemacht, er nutzte sie lediglich für seine Zwecke.

Sein Plan, dessen war er sich nun sicher, war ein völlig anderer. Und wenn er auch zum gegenwärtigen Zeitpunkt noch nicht wusste, worin dieser Plan bestand, so würde es doch bald seine Aufgabe sein, ihn herauszufinden. Und er durfte, nein, er würde nicht scheitern.

Drei einzelne Todesser traten vor, küssten ihrem Meister den Saum und erhoben sich, um ihre Positionen einzunehmen. Zwei von ihnen hielten magische Gegenstände in ihren Händen, einen goldschimmernden Kelch, dessen Verzierung die Sonne darstellte und einen silbrig blitzenden Dolch, dessen gewundene Klinge wie eine Mondsichel geschwungen war.

Sie gingen um Lord und Steinblock herum, traten links und rechts neben ihn, oder besser gesagt hinter ihn, denn es wäre ja die reinste Blasphemie gewesen, sich mit ihrem Herrn auf ein- und dieselbe Stufe zu stellen. Ein Wunder, dass der Lord nicht darauf bestand, sich auf einen Sockel zu stellen, um dort über den Dingen zu thronen.

Rasch senkte er den Blick, um sich nicht zu verraten. Solche Gedanken waren nicht nur äußerst närrisch, sondern zudem auch noch gefährlich. Aber er war schon zu lange jung und blind gewesen.

Der dritte Todesser blieb vor dem steinernen Altar stehen, warf die Kapuze zurück und nahm seine Maske vom Gesicht. Auch er hielt etwas in den Händen, einen Riemen aus Leder, den er mit einer ehrfürchtigen Verbeugung vor seinen Meister auf den Marmorblock legte.

Ein vierter Todesser trat aus den Reihen, doch es war seine Begleiterin, welche die Blicke aller Anwesenden auf sich zog. Eine junge Frau, schlank und hochgewachsen, und als einzige der bizarren Zusammenkunft trug sie Weiß. Unter dem zarten Schleier, der ihr Gesicht verbarg, blickten ihre Augen starr und unbeweglich geradeaus. Ihr langes blondes Haar schimmerte über dem fließenden Stoff ihres Gewandes.

"Istave Lestrange, stehst du heute hier vor uns, um im Angesicht deines Meisters und seiner Getreuen, zu denen auch du dich zählst, den Bund zwischen deiner Tochter Narcisse Beatrice Lestrange und Lucius Abraxas Dorian Malfoy zu schließen?

_die kalten knochigen finger ihres vaters welche sich um die ihren schlossen jede seiner berührungen kalte schauer über ihren rücken war eis schwärze war tod ruhig ruhig er kann dir jetzt nichts mehr tun aus und vorbei aus den händen ihres vaters übergangslos in die hände eines anderen mannes verkauft als unterpfand hin und hergeschoben wie eine figur auf einem spielbrett war dies freiheit oder nur erneute fessel niemals wieder vater's launen und den kleinkrieg mit ihren schwestern würde sie kämpfen würde sie sich reglos in ihr schicksal fügen kämpfen oder abwarten planen sich sehnen vergessen schwimmen oder untergehen das zeichen des drachenträgers hat sich zwischen skorpion und schütze geschoben unerlaubt kriegerisch hoffnungsvoll ihr geheimnis ihre hand an der wiege mordred hielt ein schwert aus licht um es dem meister ins herz zu stoßen mutter war eine puppe weiß und hell und lächelnd und doch war dunkelheit in ihr war ein abgrund war bodenlose leere..._

"Lucius Abraxas Dorian Malfoy, stehst du heute hier vor uns, um im Angesicht deines Meisters und seiner Getreuen, zu denen auch du dich zählst, den Bund mit Narcisse Beatrice Lestrange einzugehen?"

_mit welcher demut welcher würde stand dieser mann vor seinem meister hatte er jemals zweifel empfunden oder angst verspürt vor den schreienden stimmen in seinem geist die nie verstummten er brachte schmerz folter und tod über sie dieselben kühlen grauen Augen wie florence dieselbe arrogante haltung derselbe schritt in eine verbindung die er nicht gewählt hatte noch vor monaten war all dies gut und richtig gewesen das buch der geheimnisse eine armee aus monstern fiel über die welt her zerstörte zertrümmerte verschlang nein er war nicht wie lucius er würde es nicht zulassen seine hände umklammerten den silbernen dolch des mondes um ihm seinem meister zu überreichen am liebsten würde er in ihm ins herz stoßen nein nicht ansehen nicht in die Augen nicht verraten das buch er musste es stehlen ein fehler der dolch in den händen des meisters treue geschworen ein schwur gebrochen seine familie verraten wie sein bruder und die stimmen in seinem geist schrieen..._

"Werdet ihr die Kinder, die aus eurer Verbindung hervorgehen im Geiste unserer Gemeinschaft erziehen und werdet ihr, wie es unser Grundsatz verlangt, euren erstgeborenen Sohn in den Dienst eures Meisters stellen, sobald er seiner bedarf?"

_warum du warum meine kleine schwester zuerst das war nicht gerecht sie hätte mit der hochzeit warten müssen diese schlange sie würde vater nicht den männlichen erben schenken würde heute nacht nicht empfangen der goldene kelch der sonne in ihren händen ihre fingernägel kratzten schrill über das blanke metall sie reichte ihn lucius reichte ihn narcissa trink ein dunkler fleck auf dem brautschleier gib acht schwesterchen du närrin du weißt nicht was dieser trank bewirkt ich bin stärker als du bin die engste vertraute des meisters seine sklavin seine prinzessin werde nicht zulassen dass er fällt seine macht wird ewig reichen er wird die welt beherrschen ich kenne seine pläne kenne die zauber die monster die neue herrschaft ein verräter ist hier ich spüre ihn ist es meine schwester ist es mein schwager ein fremder die alte welt wird fallen die unwürdigen vernichtet blut blut blut ich bade in ihrem blut sie folterte sie lachte ihr sohn war vaters erbe blut blut blut blut blut blut blut..._

"Aleph, der Urbeginn, das Zeitalter des Stiers. Im Anfang, als noch alles eins war, waren wir noch nicht durch Verschiedenheit voneinander getrennt. Diese Zeit ist längst vergangen, doch in unseren Seelen bleibt sie auf ewig lebendig."

_seine hand hielt den mondendolch ritzte den buchstaben anfang in den lederriemen eine welt ohne körper ohne fleisch ohne tod das zeitalter der seelen der unsterblichkeit am ende am anfang der zweiundzwanzig pfade die festung der zehn sephiroth kein licht keine dunkelheit nur macht und diejenigen die zu schwach sind sie zu ergreifen ezhachaim baum des lebens der narr am anfang die narren sie verstehen nichts nichts nichts sie folgen mir blind glauben die lügen versprechungen reinblüter halbblüter magier muggles alle nieder alle schwach alle fleisch alle dreck alle sterblich ezhamavid baum des todes zurück zurück zum anfang zurück zur unsterblichkeit das rad des schicksals zweiundzwanzig bilder dreiundzwanzig seelen ja ich geb sie euch nährt euch trinkt sie saugt sie aus sammelt schattenmädchen sammelt schattenjungen ich will ezhamavid für euch bauen für mich das rad dreht sich rückwärts rückwarts rückwarts im anfang ist alles eins oh unsterblichkeit..._

"Cheth, der Zaun, die Trennung zwischen uns. Aus der Einheit wurde die Vielheit. In Zeit und Raum, Licht und Dunkelheit, Materie und Geist wurden wir gespalten."

_sein meister seine hand schrieb den zweiten buchstaben in das leder sein püppchen ihre hand in der hand eines feindes meister verlangte es er gehorchte er hatte sie gewählt wollte sie nicht länger um sich haben sie war falsch falsch wie alle frauen ihr haar wie beatrice ihr blut vergiftet das blut trägt die magie er musste es tun musste das blut vertauschen ihr blut geflossen ihre seelen verloren er macht es wieder gut, kann den tod überwinden angélique beatrice er holte sie zurück ein ungeheuer so sanft so still mein püppchen so fügsam immer artig du musst artig sein sie folgte ihm sie verging er wollte mehr noch mehr püppchen sie saßen in seinem puppenhaus sie lächelten keine war so schön wie sie doch sie waren alle schön alle gleich kunstwerke sein meister überließ sie ihm die dementoren brauchten nur die seelen doch nicht ihre körper die waren nutzlos konnten sie nicht essen püppchen waren gut frauen falsch angélique beatrice camille narcisse marie alle falsche schlangen..._

"Daleth, das Tor, das sich öffnet, um die Grenze zu überwinden. In unserer Vielheit streben wir wieder nach Vereinigung. Wir können das Tor durchschreiten und unser Sein miteinander verschmelzen."

_des meister's hand schrieb den dritten buchstaben die verbindung war nicht schlecht narcissa war reich schön reinblütig aus alter familie er war zufrieden sie schien auch nicht dumm zu sein sollte sie sich als langweilerin herausstellen würde er anderorts trost finden zweifellos die feindschaft der malfoys und lestranges war dem meister nützlich gewesen konkurrenz belebt das geschäft aber es war zu viel die aurori wurden gefährlicher sie mussten jetzt enger zusammenstehen durften nicht mehr so viel gegeneinander intrigieren das letzte duell hatte den meister zwei seiner diener gekostet onkel dorian war ein narr gewesen aber gut dadurch fiel er wenigstens raus aus der erbfolge florence war ja versorgt sie mussten sich auf die zukunft konzentrieren dieser verfluchte phoenixorden macht nichts als schwierigkeiten dumbledore war ein gefährlicher gegner aber wenn alles nach plan verlief und der lord seine armee der finsternis aufstellte würde das ministerium fallen und auch hogwarts..._

"Achad, die Einheit. Aus der Einheit wurden wir geschaffen, und zur Einheit sollen wir wieder werden. Die Vielheit kann nicht trennen, was zur Einheit bestimmt ist."

_ein wort die drei buchstaben bildeten ein wort auf dem lederriemen das wort einheit ihre große schwester war jetzt verbunden mit diesem mann aus der malfoy familie sie wohnte nicht mehr bei ihnen zu hause der meister nahm den monddolch ritzte die beiden hände leicht an und band sie mit dem riemen aneinander zum ersten mal durfte sie dabei sein zum allerersten mal sie musste alles dem prinzen erzählen aber erst später wenn sie allein war der prinz war ihr geheimnis ein versprechen ihre hände umklammerten ihre spieluhr in ihrer tasche das kleid der prinzessin war gelb sie durfte sie nicht herausholen nicht jetzt vor den anderen sie sah den meister er ritzte auch seine eigene hand leicht an ließ ein paar tropfen seines blutes auf den lederriemen fallen die einheit war rot das ritual beendet sie würden jetzt nach hause gehen und sie konnte mit ihrem prinzen sprechen der meister führte ihre schwester fort wohin wusste sie nicht sie verschwanden nur mondlicht glomm auf den steinen.._.

"Meine Diener, ihr seid entlassen."

_die stimme seines ehemaligen meisters hallte in der dunkelheit wider doch er selbst war verschwunden hatte die braut mit sich fortgenommen so wie es sein recht war jus primae noctis auch florence hatte er an jenem tag mit sich fortgenommen die todesser zerstreuten sich er musste handeln schnell handeln bevor jemand den dolch des mondes vermisste die gelegenheit war günstig regulus war unaufmerksam nicht wie camille deren hände sich besitzergreifend um den kelch der sonne legten sie konnte man nicht täuschen mond und sonne dolch und kelch männlich und weiblich nur symbole die nichts bedeuteten war es ein fehler würden sie ihn erwischen und töten gab es überhaupt eine möglichkeit ihn zu_ besiegen, er war hilflos, er war machtlos, der Dunkle Lord schien unbesiegbar zu sein und zu viele waren ihm treu, als dass sein Verrat unerkannt bleiben konnte. Aber er musste es zumindest versuchen...

Wofür eigentlich? Gab es irgendetwas, woran er glaubte, das er sich erhoffte. Die Mitglieder des Phönixordens hatten ihre Ideale, sie redeten von Freiheit, von Gemeinschaft, von Liebe und all diesen sinnlosen Begriffen, die ihm selbst ebenso irreal erschienen wie die Ideale der Todesser. Manchmal fragte er sich, ob es in dieser Welt der Ideale überhaupt noch Platz für Menschen wie ihn gab.

Aber egal, er konnte schlecht eine dritte Partei mit sich selbst aufmachen. Er musste sich entscheiden und er hatte sich entschieden.

Die Todesser waren fort, die Lichtung jetzt wieder ebenso leer und verlassen wie zuvor. Sie verschwand hinter ihm in einem Wirbel aus Schatten und Formen.

Er Apparierte nicht weit, nur bis zum vereinbarten Treffpunkt.

"Ich hatte schon befürchtet, Sie würden es nicht schaffen." Sein Gesprächspartner stand im Schatten einer mächtigen Eiche, die Kapuze seiner schwarzen Robe tief ins Gesicht gezogen.

"Ich bin hier, wie Sie sehen." Als er nähertrat, konnte er erkennen, dass die Robe nicht schwarz, sondern mitternachtsblau war. Der andere Zauberer sah ihm mit prüfendem Blick entgegen.

"Und? War Ihrer Mission Erfolg beschieden?"

"Allerdings." Er holte den Dolch hervor, an dem noch das Blut klebte. "Das Blut des Dunklen Lords, genau wie Sie es verlangt haben. Ich gehe nicht davon aus, dass Sie mir verraten werden, was Sie damit vorhaben."

"Es tut mir leid, aber das wäre zu gefährlich für Sie." Mit einem Zauber verbannte die Gestalt die wenigen dunklen Tropfen in einen winzigen Flakon, den sie sorgfältig wieder verschloss. "Sie sollten jetzt lieber den Dolch zurückbringen, bevor Voldemort merkt, dass er verschwunden ist und danach suchen lässt. Er könnte Sie verdächtigen, etwas mit dem Diebstahl zu tun zu haben."

"Nein, ich denke eher, dass er in diesem Fall jemand anderen verdächtigen würde. Aber Sie haben Recht, wir sollten es nicht darauf ankommen lassen. Nur eines noch, es ist möglich, dass das Blut nicht ausschließlich seines ist. Der Dolch wurde in einem Ritual benutzt und es kann sein, dass sich noch Blut von anderen Personen daran befand."

"Nur keine Sorge." Der Zauberer lächelte beruhigend. "Sie können sicher sein, dass sich die Magie, für die wir dieses Blut verwenden, nur gegen Voldemort selbst richten wird. Wir haben nicht vor, anderen damit zu schaden."

* * *

**_Wednesday, September 2nd_**

Lieber Vater,

Ich schreibe Dir, um Dir mitzuteilen, dass ich heute morgen von einem riesigen Monster-Killer-Hippogreifen-Vieh, angefallen, aufgeschlitzt und beinahe in Stücke gehackt wurde. Ich liege schwer verletzt im Krankenflügel und ich bin noch gerade so mit dem Leben davongekommen, sagt Madam Pomfrey.

Falls Du Dich wunderst, warum ich mit der linken Hand schreibe, mein rechter Arm ist im Moment ziemlich unbrauchbar. (siehe oben)

Besitzer besagten Viehs ist dieser gewissenlose Wildhüter Hagrid, der vorgestern aus unerfindlichen Gründen von Dumbledore zum Lehrer für Magische Geschöpfe ernannt wurde. Anstatt sinnvollen Unterricht zu geben, wozu dieser unfähige Einfaltspinsel offenbar nicht in der Lage ist, hat er unsere Klasse in ein Gehege voller Hippogreifen gesperrt.

Und ich bekam es mit einem ganz besonders gefährlichen und bösartigen Tier zu tun. Es fiel über mich her und das Nächste, woran ich mich erinnern konnte, war, dass ich hier im Krankenflügel aufgewacht bin.

Ich bin nur froh, dass ich noch lebe. (Und dass sie mir den Arm nicht abnehmen müssen.)

Sag' Mutter, dass ich sie liebe und dass ich nicht sterben werde (es sei denn, ich werde an inneren Verletzungen zu Grunde gehen, die Madam Pomfrey übersehen hat) und vielleicht solltest Du besser Riechsalz bereithalten, wenn Du ihr erzählst, was geschehen ist.

In Liebe,

Dein Sohn Draco

P.S. Der Hippogreif heißt Buckbeak.

* * *

**_Thursday, September 3rd_**

Draco schwänzte Kräuterkunde; er hatte keine Lust auf Dreck und eklige bissige Pflanzen. Er hatte schlecht geschlafen und noch schlechter geträumt.

Dabei hatte sein Traum so gut angefangen. Sie befanden sich mitten im Quidditch Finale, Slytherin gegen Gryffindor mit Slytherin in Führung, und beinahe wäre es ihm gelungen, Potter den Snitch vor der Nase wegzuschnappen. Doch als er gerade seine Hand ausstreckte, um den kleinen goldenen Ball zu umfassen, hörte er plötzlich Zischlaute hinter sich. Es war Potter und er redete in dieser verfluchten Schlangensprache, die Draco natürlich nicht verstand, die ihm aber trotzdem das Blut in den Adern gefrieren ließ. Seine Nackenhaare stellten sich auf, ein heftiges Zittern fuhr durch seinen Körper und der Snitch entglitt seinen Händen, um auf Nimmerwiedersehen in einem düsteren Nachthimmel zu verschwinden.

Draco schreckte aus dem Schlaf hoch. Ihm war heiß anstatt kalt, das Haar hing ihm verschwitzt ins Gesicht, und die feuchten Schlafroben klebten unangenehm auf der bloßen Haut.

Normalerweise pflegte er an solchen Tagen eine ausgiebige Dusche zu nehmen und es sich dort mit einer seiner Lieblingsphantasien bequem zu machen, wie etwa Potter verprügeln, Potter vom Besen stoßen, oder Potter mit einem Folterfluch belegen und kalt lächelnd dabei zusehen, wie sein Erzfeind sich wimmernd und stöhnend vor ihm am Boden wand. Doch leider blieb ihm dank seines verletzten Armes auch dieses Vergnügen versagt. So war er in extrem schlechter, um nicht zu sagen, frustrierter Stimmung, als er am späten Vormittag in den Zaubertränkeunterricht stolzierte.

Natürlich erst, als die Stunde schon begonnen hatte, um seinem Auftritt auch die angemessene Würde zu verleihen.

"Wie geht's dir, Draco?" fragte Pansy mitfühlend. "Tut's noch sehr weh?"

Inzwischen tat es das nicht mehr, aber so ein wenig Mitgefühl war doch Balsam für die Seele. Einen Augenblick lang spielte er sogar mit dem Gedanken, sich auf den Platz neben ihr zu setzen, den sie offenbar für ihn freigehalten hatte. Allerdings hatten auch Vince und Greg ihm einen Platz freigehalten, und sie besaßen zweifelsfrei die älteren Rechte.

Doch im nächsten Moment ignorierte er sowohl das eifrige Winken seiner Freunde als auch Pansy's hoffnungsvolles Gesicht und setzte sich neben niemand anderen als Harry Potter.

Draco Malfoy neben Harry Potter?

Ein Tuscheln brach unter den verwirrten Schülern aus, gefolgt von ungläubigen und misstrauischen Blicken.

Selbst Professor Snape schien sich zu wundern. Er sagte jedoch nichts dazu, sondern rief die Klasse zur Ordnung und begann die Zutaten für eine Schrumpflösung auf der Tafel erscheinen zu lassen.

Draco war es einerlei. Er hatte schon seine Gründe für diese ungewöhnliche Platzwahl. Grinsend hängte er seinen Kessel in die Vorrichtung über der Feuerstelle und begann, seine Sachen auszupacken. Potter und Weasley rückten vorsichtshalber gleich ein Stück von ihm weg, um einen gebührenden Sicherheitsabstand zwischen ihn und sich zu bringen.

Was ihnen allerdings nicht viel helfen würde. Ohne große Mühe rearrangierte Draco sein Grinsen zu einer unschuldig-hilflosen Jammermiene und hob die linke Hand. "Sir? Sir, ich bräuchte Hilfe, um diese Gänseblümchenwurzeln klein zu schneiden. Wegen meines Arms…"

"Weasley, Sie zerkleinern Malfoy's Wurzeln."

Strike! Hämisch blickte Draco in Weasley's Gesicht, welches sich langsam aber sicher knallrot verfärbte. "Mit deinem Arm ist alles in Ordnung," protestierte der Gryffintrottel wütend, nahm aber dann doch die Wurzeln und begann sie in grobe Stücke zu hacken. "Professor," jammerte Draco, "Weasley verstümmelt meine Wurzeln, Sir!"

Professor Snape blickte Weasley mit seinem allerbösesten Gesichtsausdruck an, aber trotzdem hätte Draco schwören können, ein verräterisches Zucken in seinen Mundwinkeln zu sehen. "Tauschen Sie ihre Wurzeln mit Malfoy, Weasley."

Draco biss sich auf die Lippen, um nicht laut loszulachen. Weasley's wütend-dümmlicher Gesichtsausdruck war einfach nur zum Schreien. Eigentlich schade, dass Potter's kleine Mistkäferkröte nicht hier war, um diesen Moment auf Celluloid zu bannen.

Potter selbst sagte nichts zu alledem. Vielleicht traute er sich nicht, wenn Snape in der Nähe war, vielleicht fiel ihm einfach nur keine passende Retourkutsche ein. Aber egal, der Narbenkopf würde schon noch sein Fett abkriegen, denn seinetwegen war er schließlich hier. Weasley-Ärgern war nur schmückendes Beiwerk.

"Ach, Sir," fügte Draco mit einem Seitenblick auf seinen Erzrivalen hinzu, "jemand müsste mir diese Schrumpelfeige häuten."

"Potter, häuten Sie Malfoy's Schrumpelfeige."

Soweit so gut, aber trotz seiner mörderischen Blicke und seiner vor Wut zitternden Hände behielt Potter die Nerven und sagte nicht ein einziges Wort. Er schien es sich in den Kopf gesetzt zu haben, sich heute nicht von Draco provozieren zu lassen.

Auch wenn dieser es sich immer noch einzureden versuchte, dass es mangelnde Schlagfertigkeit oder gar Feigheit war, die seinem Feind die Sprache verschlagen hatte, war ihm längst klar geworden, dass es sich um etwas ganz anderes handelte. Es war Stärke, die Potter schweigen ließ. Er wollte sich nicht von ihm ärgern lassen; er wollte Draco und seine kleinen Sticheleien einfach beiseite schieben, und sich davon nicht den Tag verderben lassen.

_So, du glaubst also, dass du mich ignorieren kannst, Mistkerl? Wollen wir doch mal sehen, wie lange du das durchhältst!"_

"Hast du deinen Kumpel Hagrid letztens gesehen?" fragte Draco mit zuckersüßer Stimme. Potter's Freunde zu beleidigen, war immer noch die älteste und am meisten bewährte Methode, ihn zu einer Reaktion zu zwingen.

Aber wieder war es nur Weasley, der ihm antwortete. "Geht dich nichts an," knurrte er, ohne aufzublicken.

Doch Draco hatte ja gerade erst begonnen. "Ich fürchte, er wird nicht mehr lange unterrichten," seufzte er voll des falschen Bedauerns. "Vater war nicht gerade glücklich über meine Verletzung – "

_Komm schon, Potter. Immerhin geht es darum, dass dein Wildschweinfreund seine Stelle verliert. Das kann dir doch nicht egal sein._

"Wenn du nicht gleich die Klappe hältst, Malfoy, dann verpass' ich dir 'ne richtige Verletzung!"

"– er hat sich beim Elternbeirat beschwert. Und natürlich auch beim Ministerium. Vater ist schließlich außerordentlich einflussreich, wie ihr wisst."

_Verdammt, mach' endlich den Mund auf, du elender Bastard! Du glaubst doch nicht ernsthaft, dass ich mich so von dir abschreiben lasse? Ich krieg' dich und wenn ich deine sämtlichen Freunde und Familienmitglieder vom Großonkel deines Vaters bis zur Cousine dritten Grades deiner Mutter beleidigen muss!_

"Und eine langanhaltende Verletzung wie diese..." Ein tiefer Seufzer unterbrach Draco's Lamentei. "Wer weiß, ob mein Arm jemals wieder derselbe sein wird.

"Also, deshalb ziehst du hier so eine Show ab. Weil du erreichen willst, dass sie Hagrid rausschmeißen."

_Nein, Potter, sondern weil ich dir eins reinwürgen will. Und wie es scheint, ist mir das gerade gelungen._

Endlich. Er stieß einen weiteren Seufzer aus, aber diesmal einen echten. Erleichterung stieg in ihm hoch und zauberte einen Ausdruck des Triumphes auf sein hämisches Gesicht, als er sich nach vorne lehnte und seinem Erzfeind entgegenzischte: "Nun ja, zum Teil, Potter. Aber da gibt es durchaus noch andere Vorteile. Weasley, einmal Raupen zerkleinern bitte!"

Weasley warf ihm einen Mörderblick zu. Bevor die Situation jedoch ausarten konnte, erregte etwas anderes die Aufmerksamkeit der Schüler. Professor Snape gab seine wöchentliche Darbietung in der hohen Kunst des Gryffindorquälens.

"Orange, Longbottom," durchschnitt seine Stimme messergleich die stickige Luft. "Orange. Sag' mir, Junge, durchdringt auch nur eines meiner Worte deinen einfältigen Dickschädel? Hast du mich nicht deutlich sagen hören, dass nur eine Rattenmilz für den Trank nötig wäre? Habe ich nicht ausführlich erklärt, dass nur ein Spritzer Blutegelsaft ausreichen würde? Was muss ich tun, damit du mich verstehst, Longbottom?"

Draco's fieses Grinsen wurde noch eine Spur breiter. Es war doch immer wieder bemerkenswert wie es Snape gelang, mit nur wenigen Worten einen Schüler zur Verzweiflung und beinahe zum Heulen zu bringen. Von diesem Sadismus konnte er noch eine Menge lernen und normalerweise hätte er sich auch genüsslich zurückgelehnt und die Vorstellung genossen.

Aber nicht heute. Wer wusste denn schon, wann er wieder die Gelegenheit bekommen würde, sich so ungestört mit Potter zu unterhalten? Das, was er ihm zu sagen hatte, konnte man nicht in die üblichen zwei, drei Beleidigungen zwischen Großer Halle und Quidditchfeld packen.

"Hey, Harry!" Wie aufs Stichwort lehnte sich ein weiterer Gryffintrottel über den Tisch, um sich Potter's Pendelwaage zu bemächtigen. "Hast du's mitgekriegt? Im i _Prophet_ /i sagen sie, Sirius Black wurde gesichtet."

Wie praktisch, jetzt brauchte er das Thema noch nicht einmal selbst anzuschneiden. Offenbar stand sein Plan wieder mal unter einem guten Stern.

Es war ja auch nicht irgendein Plan. Diesmal war es ein Masterplan.

Während die Gryffintrottel eifrig damit begannen, das Thema Black von vorne bis hinten durchzukauen, überlegte er sich wie er seinen Masterplan am besten in die Tat umsetzen konnte. Schließlich versucht man nicht jeden Tag seinen Feind dazu zu überreden, Jagd auf einen Massenmörder zu machen. Vielleicht konnte er...

"Was, Malfoy? Soll ich dir noch was anderes häuten?"

Draco ignorierte Weasley. Seine Aufmerksamkeit war ausschließlich auf Potter gerichtet. Ein gefährliches Glitzern war in seine Augen getreten und sein Mund verzog sich zu einem hintergründigen Lächeln. "Überlegst du dir gerade, wie du Black ohne fremde Hilfe zur Strecke bringen kannst?"

Bei seinen letzten Worten hatte er sich weiter nach vorn gelehnt, so dass ihre Gesichter nur noch wenige Zoll voneinander entfernt waren. Zwar zuckte Potter zusammen wie von der Acromantula gebissen, doch er wich auch nicht zurück. Weil das laut Gryffindoof-Verhaltenscodex wahrscheinlich Schwäche gewesen wäre.

"Aber sicher doch," entgegnete er betont gleichmütig. Seine Stimme zitterte nicht einmal dabei. Nur der Blick seiner funkelndgrünen Augen, eine seltsame Mischung aus Verwirrung und Wut, verriet wie aufgewühlt er tatsächlich sein musste.

Draco wagte einen weiteren Vorstoß. "Falls ich in deiner Situation wäre, hätte ich schon längst etwas unternommen," höhnte er. "Ich würde mich nicht in der Schule verkriechen und den braven Jungen mimen. Ich würde dort rausgehen und mich ihm stellen."

"Wovon redest du eigentlich, Malfoy?"

Draco ignorierte Weasley und – oh, süßer Triumph – Potter tat es ebenfalls. Zwar mochte es eine Herausforderung geworden sein, die Aufmerksamkeit seines Erzfeindes zu gewinnen, aber wenn es ihm erst einmal gelungen war, dann war alles noch ganz genauso wie früher. Die Welt um sie herum verschwand, löste sich buchstäblich in Nichts auf. Und es gab nur noch sie beide.

"Weißt du es etwa nicht, Potter?" Ihre Gesichter waren einander jetzt so nahe, dass sein Atem eine der schwarzen Haarsträhnen zum Erzittern brachte. Sanft wie Federflaum hob und senkte sie sich über eine bebende Wange.

"Was weiß ich nicht?" Mit einer ungestümen Bewegung strich Potter die Strähne beiseite und lehnte sich seinerseits ein Stück vor, so dass sich ihre Nasenspitzen beinahe berührten. Jetzt war es Draco, der zusammenzuckte, aber es gelang ihm, seine Verlegenheit mit einem spöttischen Lachen zu überspielen. "Vielleicht willst du lieber nicht deinen Hals riskieren. Willst es lieber den Dementoren überlassen, oder?"

Ein ungläubiger Ausdruck trat in Potter's Augen, doch er war zu gebannt, um Draco zu unterbrechen, oder sich gar von ihm abzuwenden. Draco fühlte eine tiefe Genugtuung in sich aufsteigen, endlich hatte er seinen Feind genau da, wo er ihn haben wollte.

Eigentlich hätte er jetzt mit der Sprache herausrücken und Potter auf Sirius Black ansetzen können. Doch er genoss es viel zu sehr, etwas zu wissen, das sein Gegner nicht wusste. Zu süß war das Gefühl ihn weiterhin auf die Folter spannen zu können; er wollte jeden Moment davon auskosten. "Wenn es hier um mich ginge, dann würd' ich Rache nehmen," hauchte er Potter ins Ohr. "Ich würde ihn eigenhändig zur Strecke bringen."

"Wovon redest du überhaupt?" zischte dieser wütend. Draco lächelte geheimnisvoll, setzte auch schon zu einer undurchsichtigen Antwort an, doch bevor er Gelegenheit bekam, sie auszusprechen, wurde er von Snape unterbrochen, der den Schülern neue Anweisungen bezüglich des Tranks gab.

Obwohl der Zaubertränkemeister nicht übermäßig laut sprach, klang seine Stimme wie Donnerhall in Draco's Ohren und sie brach den Bann, den er über seinen Erzfeind gelegt hatte. Potter schreckte aus seiner Trance hoch, wandte sich von ihm ab und wieder dem Unterrichtsgeschehen zu.

Einerseits verspürte Draco Enttäuschung, andererseits aber auch einen Hauch von Erleichterung. Noch vor wenigen Augenblicken war die Atmosphäre zwischen ihnen so angespannt gewesen, dass er geradezu ein Knistern in der Luft hatte spüren können. Noch ein paar Augenblicke länger und er hätte vielleicht die Kontrolle verloren und sich zu einer Tat hinreißen lassen, die er später bereute.

Nein, wahrscheinlich hätte Potter als erster die Kontrolle verloren und sich zu einer Tat hinreißen lassen, und Snape hätte Gryffindoof fünfzig Punkte für "Tätlichen Angriff auf einen Mitschüler" abgezogen. Nicht, dass Draco grundsätzlich etwas dagegen gehabt hätte, aber eine dicke Lippe oder gar gebrochene Nase wären dafür ein zu hoher Preis gewesen.

Mit den Augen folgte er seinem Rivalen, der mit den anderen Schülern zum Händewaschen marschierte.(Draco selbst hatte das nicht nötig; er hatte sich die Hände ja auch nicht schmutzig gemacht.) Potter hatte einen nachdenklichen, um nicht zu sagen, grüblerischen Gesichtsausdruck aufgesetzt. Er unterhielt sich flüsternd mit Weasley, und Draco glaubte zu wissen, worum es bei diesem Gespräch ging.

Hatte sein Plan funktioniert? Würde Potter sich tatsächlich auf den Weg machen und nach Sirius Black suchen? Und würde Black ihn dann finden und umbringen?

Zwar hatte er keine Gelegenheit mehr gehabt, Potter von Black's Verrat zu erzählen, aber der Grundstein war schon mal gelegt. Vielleicht würde Potter ja auch zu ihm kommen, um weitere Information zu erfahren?

Es musste klappen. Es musste einfach funktionieren, er musste diesen verfluchten Bastard endlich loswerden. Die beiden ersten Schuljahre war es schon schwierig genug gewesen, mit ihm unter einem Dach zu leben, aber mittlerweile war es unerträglich geworden. Jedes Mal wenn er ihm nahe war oder ihn auch nur von weiten sah, nein, jedes Mal wenn er auch nur an ihn dachte, spielte etwas in ihm verrückt. Diese Hitze, die durch seinen Körper jagte... sie war wie ein Feuer, das er nicht kontrollieren konnte, ein rasender, sich unerbittlich ausbreitender Buschbrand. Er hasste Potter. Er hasste ihn so sehr, dass es schon beinahe körperlich weh tat.

Diese Welt war nicht groß genug für sie beide. Und diese Schule war es gleich dreimal nicht.

* * *

**_Saturday, October, 31st _**

Nummer sechs, Weasley! Nummer sieben, Granger! Nummer acht – ach, ich weiß nicht, vielleicht nochmal Potter. Nummer neun, die Mistkäferkröte alias Potter's kleiner Schuhsolenlecker. Nummer zehn ... hm?

Vielleicht sollte ich Sirius Black in die Liste aufnehmen. Immerhin hab' ich es ihm zu verdanken, dass ich hier auf dem harten Boden liegen muss, anstatt in meinem weichen, bequemen Bett. Ich meine, wenn der Kerl schon bei den Gryffindors auftaucht und versucht, Potter in Stücke zu hexen, hätte er es doch wenigstens richtig machen können. Memo an mich: Alle Gryffintrottel sind unfähig, selbst dann noch, wenn sie Todesser sind.

Hogsmeade ist toll. Flint und die anderen haben echt nicht übertrieben. Wir haben uns in _Honeydukes _den Bauch vollgeschlagen und uns bei _Zonko's_ mit lauter netten Sachen eingedeckt, die ich später verwenden kann, um den Kandidaten auf meiner schwarzen Liste das Leben schwer zu machen. Wenn man den Urkunden an den Wänden Glauben schenken kann, dann hat der alte Mr. Zonko sogar noch ein paar Jahrzehnte mehr auf dem Buckel als unser hochgeschätzter Direktor Dumbledoof.

Vielleicht stirbt er bald. Ich sollte Vater überreden, den Laden zu kaufen.

Vince und Greg schnarchen wie die Trolle. Bestimmt werden sie von der Fresserei noch mal zwanzig Pfund zunehmen. Dieses Problem hab' ich nicht mehr, seit Pansy mich über... hm... gewisse Feinheiten bei der Verwendung des _Scourgify _aufgeklärt hat.

**_Saturday, November 7th_**

Yes!! Potter hat seinen Nimbus geschrottet! Hah! Ich könnte singen! Seinetwegen, nur seinetwegen haben die Gryffintrottel haushoch gegen die Hufflepfeifen verloren. Gegen Hufflepuff! Von dieser Blamage wird unsere Schule noch in einem Jahrzehnt sprechen.

Wir müssen unbedingt zusehen, dass wir ein paar Dementoren auftreiben, wenn die Gryffintölpel ihr nächstes Match gegen Ravenclaw haben. Potter ist geliefert!

**_Thursday, November 26th_**

Man sollte meinen, die Leute hätten inzwischen Besseres zu tun, als wahnsinnige Theorien darüber aufzustellen, wie der wahnsinnige Black ins Schloss gekommen sein könnte. Stattdessen werden die Theorien immer ... na ja, wahnsinniger eben. Tracy Davis behauptet doch tatsächlich, Black wäre in der Lage, sich in einen Besen zu verwandeln und über die Mauern zu fliegen. Und Pike will mir erzählen, dass Cornfoot aus Ravenclaw ihm versichert habe, dass er von Abbot aus Hufflepuff gehört habe, dass Black sich als Hallowe'en Kürbis getarnt hat.

Am besten ist immer noch die Theorie von Blaise. Black hat die Gestalt einer Filzlaus angenommen und sich einfach von Hagrid reintragen lassen.

Vielen Dank, Blaise, heut' brauch' ich keinen Scourgify mehr.

**_Friday, December 18th _**

Haben unsere Aufsätze in Arithmantik zurückbekommen. War gerade dabei, mich darüber zu freuen, dass ich die volle Punktzahl erreicht habe, da erfahre ich, dass Granger einen Sonderpunkt bekommen hat, weil sie eine Extralösung für das Rätsel des Agathodaimon gefunden hat. Blöde Kuh!

Und der Uhu ist wieder da. Kuchen von Mutter, Brief von Vater. Kuchen ess' ich ganz allein auf, geb' keinem was ab. Die sind alle doof!

Brief verbessert doch tatsächlich meine Stimmung. So wie's aussieht, bekommt diese verdammte Greifentöle endlich, was sie verdient. Vielleicht kann ich bald einen Namen auf meiner schwarzen Liste durchstreichen.

**_Sunday, December 20_**

Vince und Greg wollten mir zu Weihnachten maunzende Muffins schenken, aber seltsamerweise sind die Dinger irgendwie abhanden gekommen. Von Pike krieg' ich einen Pride-of-Portree-Anstecker. Von Pike krieg' ich jedes Jahr einen Pride-of-Portree-Anstecker. Blaise und Theodore haben mir ein _Sneakoscope_ gekauft. Was will ich mit einem _Sneakoscope_ in Slytherin, wo doch alle Nase lang irgendeiner irgendwelche Lügengeschichten erzählt? Bescheuert!

**_Friday, December 25_**

Weihnachten! Wie schön, dass meine Eltern, diesmal geruhen, mich zu Hause zu empfangen, anstatt auf irgendwelche Ego-Trips nach Japan zu pilgern. Scheint sogar, dass sie davon noch ein schlechtes Gewissen haben, denn es liegen mehr Geschenke als sonst unterm Baum. Vielleicht haben sie aber auch nur Angst, dass Sirius Black mich kriegt.

Aber das ist wohl eher nicht der Fall. Warum sollten sie Geld für mich ausgeben, wenn sie davon ausgehen, dass ich das Schuljahr nicht überlebe!

Hm... vielleicht eine Lebensversicherung?

Unser Weihnachtsessen war wie immer lecker, auch wenn Anna schon den ganzen Tag irgendwelche Töpfe fallen lässt und mit Kochlöffeln in der Gegend herum wirft. Gänsebraten in Weißweinsoße und dazu diese feinen runden Karotten. Leider war mir danach so übel, dass ich auf den Pudding verzichten musste. Entweder Anna kocht noch schlechter als Dobby, oder die vielen Sauberzauber tun meinem Magen nicht gut. Aber wie soll ich denn sonst verhindern, dass ich zunehme? Auf meine Süßigkeiten verzichten? Soweit kommt's noch, dass _ich_ auf irgendwas verzichte!

Vater erzählt irgendwas aus dem Ministerium, aber Mutter hört nur mit halbem Ohr zu. Ihrem Buch nach zu urteilen, plant sie gerade die Dekoration für den Maskenball, den meine Eltern nächsten Monat ausrichten werden.

Sie hat einen seltsam verklärten Blick. Ich kann ja nun überhaupt nicht verstehen, wie man über Vorhänge und Kerzenhalter so ins Schwärmen geraten kann, aber das muss so eine Frauensache sein. Pansy schaut nämlich genauso drein, wenn sie mich ansieht und meint, ich merke es nicht. Oder wenn sie einen neuen Lippenstift bekommen hat.

* * *

**_February, 1979 _**

Maskenbälle waren ein Mysterium der magischen Welt, vielgestaltiger, facettenreicher, und mannigfaltiger als ein Außenstehender sie sich je hätte erträumen können. Es war nicht nur die Musik, der Tanz, die Vielfalt der Kostüme, das Glitzern der Masken in der feuchtheißen Luft des Ballsaals, das Schillern und Rascheln bunter Stoffe über spiegelblanken Parkettboden. Nein, es war das Spiel mit Realität und Phantasie, mit Identität und Gestalt, mit Wahrheit und Lüge – ein einziges wirbelndes Kaleidoskop aus Eindrücken, das den Geist eines Menschen blenden und ihm die Sinne vernebeln konnte.

Seine Sinne mussten vernebelt sein, sonst hätte er es niemals gewagt, hierher zu kommen. Einer mysteriösen Einladung zu folgen, die ihn ausgerechnet in das Haus seines Erzfeindes führte, war ein nicht unbeträchtliches Risiko. Doch falls er eine Schwäche in seinem geordneten und geregelten Leben zuließ, so war es sein unbezähmbarer Drang, Rätsel zu entschlüsseln und Geheimnissen auf den Grund zu gehen. Im geschäftlichen und politischen Leben hatte ihm diese Eigenschaft bereits gute Dienste erwiesen, denn so ganz ohne Risiko ließ sich eben doch kein Gewinn erzielen.

Er hielt sich bewusst im Hintergrund, beobachtete das bunte Treiben durch seine eigene Maskierung hindurch. Manche Leute waren trotz ihrer aufwendigen Kostümierungen sehr gut zu erkennen, weil sie keinerlei Wert darauf legten, ihre Identität zu verschleiern. Camille Lestrange, älteste Tochter des Hausherrn und Gastgeberin des Balls hatte sich zwar die Mühe gemacht, ihr Gesicht unter einer Medusenmaske zu verbergen, aber trotz ihres archaischen Gewandes und der Masse aus Schlangen, die sich zischend um ihren Kopf ringelten, war sie eindeutig als Camille Lestrange erkennbar. Natürlich besaß sie nicht die Fähigkeit einer echten Gorgo, Menschen durch ihren Blick in Stein zu verwandeln. Aber das machte sie gewiss nicht weniger gefährlich.

Und dort drüben, die Gestalt des schakalköpfigen Anubis, das musste ihr Vater sein. Der Legende nach besaßen die Lestranges einen Stammbaum bis ins alte Ägypten, wo die Familie der Priesterschaft des Totengottes angehört hatte. Daher führten sie auch den Schakal im Wappen.

"Nervös, Lucius?"

Er zuckte zusammen, als er seinen Namen hörte und verschränkte missmutig die Hände – oder besser gesagt, Pfoten – in den weiten Ärmeln seines Kimonos. Welcher Dämon ritt Onkel Dorian, ihn ausgerechnet an einem solchen Ort mit Namen anzusprechen? Wenn sie beide hier erwischt wurden, drohte ihnen weit Schlimmeres als eine Anzeige beim Ministerium.

Unbekümmert griff Dorian nach einem Weinglas und reichte Lucius ein Zweites. "Beruhige dich, Neffe," flüsterte er. "Hier sind zu viele Zeugen, sie würden es nicht wagen, uns vor so vielen Augen etwas anzutun.

"Sie würden unsere Anwesenheit trotzdem nicht dulden." Die Sorglosigkeit seines Onkels schreckte Lucius, aber vielleicht hatte Dorian recht. Je unauffälliger sie sich verhielten, desto geringer war die Chance entdeckt zu werden. Und auf einem Ball gehörte es nun mal zum guten Ton, fröhlich und sorglos zu sein.

Wer konnte ihm diese Einladung nur geschickt haben? Wer konnte ein Interesse daran haben, ihn ins Haus der Lestranges zu locken?

Lucius wusste sich keinen Rat und auch Dorian hatte ihm keinen geben können. Aber er hatte darauf bestanden, ihn in die Höhle des Schakals zu begleiten und im Grunde genommen war Lucius froh darüber. Sein Onkel hatte schon immer ein Ohr für all die Dinge gehabt, die er seinem Vater, Abraxas Malfoy, niemals hätte anvertrauen können.

Andererseits musste er mit solchen Vertrauensbezeugungen vorsichtig sein, damit Dorian sie nicht irgendwann gegen ihn verwendete. Als zweiter Sohn hatte sein Onkel einen äußerst schweren Stand in der Familie, denn zweite Söhne waren in der Erbfolge der Malfoys eigentlich nicht vorgesehen. Vorgesehen war eine Tochter, die an eine andere der alten reinblütigen Familien hätte verheiratet werden können. So aber war alles ein wenig aus dem Gleichgewicht geraten.

Nur gut, dass Dorian selbst keine weiteren männlichen Nachkommen hatte. Seine einzige Tochter, eine junge Frau in Lucius' Alter, war schon seit mehreren Jahren verheiratet und hatte auch eine sehr gute Partie gemacht.

Lucius stellte das Weinglas kurz ab und ließ seinen Blick weiter durch den Raum wandern. War seine Cousine vielleicht sogar hier? Lucius konnte es sich nicht vorstellen, denn die Abneigung der Lestranges gegen die Malfoys war kolossal und selbst eine ehemalige Malfoy wäre mit Sicherheit nicht gern gesehen auf diesen Ball.

Die Gestalten, die sich lachend zu den Klängen von Pauken und Flöten drehten, hätten nicht farbenfroher sein können. Einige hatten Tiere als Kostümierung gewählt, andere Götter, und wieder andere berühmte Persönlichkeiten oder magische Wesen. Da tanzte der Fenriswolf mit Morgan Le Fey, ein bocksbeiniger Faun mit der achtarmigen Göttin Kali, und ein überdimensionaler Leprechaun mit einer ägyptischen Skorpiongöttin, deren Namen Lucius einmal gekannt, aber später wieder vergessen hatte. Das vielleicht aufwendigste Kostüm war eine Arachne mit menschlichem Oberkörper und dem Hinterleib einer Spinne. Die Frau, die es trug, musste wohl monatelang mit Tränken und Zaubern experimentiert haben, um die Verwandlung so perfekt aussehen zu lassen.

"Nun... ich denke, ein kleiner Tanz könnte nicht schaden." Dorian, der das Kostüm des Roten Todes trug, warf mit einer fließenden Bewegung seinen Umhang zurück, trat auf die Arachne zu und verbeugte sich vor ihr. Sie akzeptierte mit einem Lächeln, welches ein paar spinnenähnliche Kauwerkzeuge zum Vorschein brachte. Dorian schluckte, doch er machte keinen Rückzieher. Einige Augenblicke später drehten sie sich inmitten all der anderen Paare, welche darauf achten mussten, nicht über den gewaltigen Hinterleib der Spinnenfrau zu stolpern.

Lucius blieb allein zurück, was seine Situation natürlich nicht verbesserte. Nervös wandte er den Blick nach links und rechts und fasste unwillkürlich an die Griffe der beiden Schwerter, die er im Gürtel trug. Die Schwerter selbst hätten im Ernstfall natürlich nichts genutzt, aber das kleinere der beiden, Wakizashi genannt, verbarg seinen Zauberstab, den er natürlich für alle Fälle griffbereit haben wollte.

Da er für den Moment nichts weiter tun konnte, als zu warten, griff er wieder nach seinem Weinglas und nahm einen weiteren Schluck. Ob der geheimnisvolle Unbekannte sich endlich zeigen würde? Wie wollte er ihn überhaupt erkennen? Lucius hatte mit voller Absicht ein Kostüm gewählt, welches seine wahre Erscheinung kunstgerecht verschleierte. In dieser Aufmachung erinnerte nichts mehr an einen hageren jungen Mann mit hellem Haar und spitzen Gesichtszügen. Statt der Haare umspielte nun ein silberweißes Fell seine Gestalt und spitz war nur die Fuchsschnauze, welche sein wahres Gesicht verbarg.

Der Fuchsdämon musste zu Lebzeiten Soldat gewesen sein, denn die braune Uniform mit dem Symbol der drei Stockmalvenblätter wies ihn deutlich als Krieger des Fürsten Tokugawa aus. Lucius bewunderte Tokugawa, der sich allein durch seine Kriegslisten und sein politisches Ränkespiel zum mächtigsten Mann seines Landes aufgeschwungen hatte. Natürlich konnte er diese Bewunderung in seinen Kreisen nicht offen aussprechen, er zeigte auch nicht jedem die Schriften von Machiavelli, Sun Tzu, oder Nietzsche, die sich in seiner ganz privaten Bibliothek befanden und er erzählte auch nicht jedem von den Muggle-Aktien in die er einen Teil seines Geldes investiert hatte. Am allerwenigsten Vater.

Er griff in die Innentasche seines Kimonos und zog die Einladung daraus hervor, um sie ein weiteres Mal zu studieren und vielleicht nach einem Hinweis zu suchen. Doch die Schrift verschwamm vor seinen Augen, kaum, dass er den Blick darauf gerichtet hatte. War es Magie? Oder war etwas in dem Wein gewesen?

Einen Moment lang schloss er die Augen, doch außer einem ganz leichten Schwindelgefühl, das vom Wein und von den wirbelnden Buchstaben herrühren mochte, konnte er nichts Ungewöhnliches feststellen, auch keine möglichen Anzeichen einer Vergiftung. Als er die Augen wieder öffnete, hatte sich das Schreiben allerdings grundlegend verändert. Es zeigte jetzt eine grobe Karte des Ballsaales mit einem Pfeil, der auf eine der hinteren Türen gerichtet war. Offenbar wollte der geheimnisvolle Unbekannte, dass er den Hinweisen folgte.

Lucius überlegte, ob er Onkel Dorian Bescheid geben sollte, aber wenn sie zu zweit hier herumschlichen, würde es mit Sicherheit auffallen. Außerdem brannte er darauf, dem Geheimnis auf den Grund zu gehen und wollte nicht noch unnötig Zeit verlieren.

Die Tür führte auf einen schmalen Gang hinaus. In der einen Richtung befanden sich die Gästetoiletten, der Pfeil auf der Karte deutete jedoch in die andere. Lucius horchte, ob in der Nähe Stimmen zu vernehmen waren, doch das nicht endende Geplapper, das aus der Damentoilette zu kommen schien, klang nicht danach, als ob die Unterhaltung innerhalb der nächsten Minuten beendet werden würde. Also wandte er sich ab und folgte dem Pfeil den Gang entlang, durch eine weitere Tür, die allerdings durch ein Passwort geschützt war (Selket, wie ihm die Karte verriet), und schließlich in ein gewaltiges Treppenhaus, in welchem sich eine Wendeltreppe nach oben schlängelte.

Und inmitten dieses Raumes, umrankt von den Windungen der Treppe, vom Boden bis zur Decke etwa drei oder vier Stockwerke hoch, befand sich ein so geheimnisvolles und unergründliches Konstrukt, dass selbst ein Mann wie Lucius, der in der Zaubererwelt schon mancherlei gesehen und erlebt hatte, wie angewurzelt stehen blieb und sich für einige Minuten nicht von der Stelle rührte.

Auf den ersten Blick wirkte es wie eine Art erstarrtes Uhrwerk, mächtige Zahnräder, deren Kreise ineinander griffen, kupferne Hebel, die bestimmte Einstellungen markierten, Federn, Schrauben und rostige Ketten, welche die gesamte Apparatur miteinander verbanden. Daraus erwuchs ein riesiges Pendel, dessen kupferne Scheibe mit seltsamen Schriftzeichen beschrieben war und vollkommen reglos nur wenige Zoll über dem Boden schwebte. Hoch über ihm konnte er auch ein Zifferblatt erkennen, welches die gesamte Decke ausfüllte und nicht nur mit zwei, sondern gar mit sechs Zeigern bestückt war. Noch etwas anderes erschien ihm störend daran, aber er konnte wirklich nicht sagen, was genau es war.

Auf den zweiten Blick war er sich sicher, dass er sich getäuscht hatte und es sich um etwas völlig anderes handelte. Dies war keine Darstellung der Zeit, sondern eine Darstellung des Raumes, ein Modell der Milchstrasse und umliegender Galaxien. Die angeblichen Zahnräder waren die Bahnen von Sternen und Planeten, dazwischen glitzerten Kugelsternhaufen, schwebten erstarrte Supernoven und Kometenschweife. An der Decke über ihm leuchteten statt eines Ziffernblattes die verschiedenen Sternbilder des Zodiac und was er für die Scheibe eines Pendels gehalten hatte, war in Wirklichkeit nichts anderes als ein schwarzes Loch, das alles um sich herum verschlang.

Oder verschlingen würde, falls die stumme Apparatur irgendeine Art von Leben gezeigt hätte.

Auf den dritten Blick schienen ihm seine bisherigen Überlegungen lachhaft. Dies war weder eine Uhr, noch ein Astrolabium um die Bahnen der Sterne zu bestimmen. Es musste irgendeine Form von Lebewesen sein, ein gewaltiges Ungetüm, erschlagen und halb ausgeweidet.

Nein, kein natürliches Lebewesen konnte so aussehen. Es war eine Maschine. Eine Waffe. Ein Seelenfänger. Ein Zeitumkehrer. Eine Möglichkeit in die Gedanken eines anderen Menschen einzudringen. Ein Tor zu einer anderen Welt. Ein Luftschiff. Eine Waagschale für Herz, Feder und Sünde. Nein, es war nichts von alledem und es war das alles und noch viel mehr.

Während sich seine Gedanken ein ums andere Mal im Kreise drehten und sich dabei schreiend überschlugen, lenkten ihn seine Schritte immer näher an das große Pendel heran. Grüngolden schimmerte es vor ihm und die Symbole darauf schienen wie von Feuer durchzogen. Ein seltsamer Glanz ging von ihm aus, als wäre es das Einzige an der bizarren Apparatur, das wirklich lebendig war.

Wie mechanisch hob er seine Fuchspfote und rührte ein wenig mit dem Finger an dem Glanz. Die kupferne Scheibe fühlte sich warm und lebendig an, so als bestünde sie gar nicht aus totem Metall und ein winziger leuchtender Schimmer blieb auf seinem Fell zurück.

"Sie sollten die Große Unruh lieber nicht berühren."

Lucius zuckte zurück wie von der Acromantula gebissen und schalt sich einen Narren. So schlau hätte er selbst sein müssen, eine magische Apparatur, die er in einem fremden Haus vorfand, nicht so einfach anzufassen. Das gehörte eigentlich mit zu den ersten Lektionen, die ein Kind in der magischen Welt lernen musste und seine Kinderzeit lag nun schon eine Weile zurück. Schande über ihn.

Als er sich umwandte, um die Sprecherin genauer in Augenschein zu nehmen, dachte er dabei nicht an die neun Fuchsschweife, die sich wie ein Rad seinen Rücken entlang fächerten. Einer nach dem anderen schlugen sie gegen das Pendel und ließen dabei dröhnende Gongschläge hören.

Nicht. Schon. Wieder.

Heute Nacht schien er wahrlich ein Talent dafür zu besitzen, sich von einer peinlichen Situation in die nächste zu manövrieren. Hoffentlich hatte er nichts an der Maschine kaputt gemacht oder mit dem Lärm unerwünschte Aufmerksamkeit auf sich gezogen. Im Geiste sah er schon Lestrange und seine Leute mit gezogenen Zauberstäben in den Raum stürmen.

Seltsamerweise wog der Gedanke, sich blamiert zu haben, noch schwerer als diese Sorge. Er fühlte die Röte in sich aufsteigen, hoffte jedoch, dass diese Gefühlsregung unter seinem Fuchsgesicht unbemerkt bleiben würde. Stattdessen richtete er seinen Blick auf die Gestalt, welche ihn angesprochen hatte.

Es war ein Mädchen. Es war ein Schwan. Es war eine Frau.

Sie war schlank und hochgewachsen, eine natürliche Grazie sprach aus jeder ihrer Bewegungen. Zwar lag der obere Teil ihres Gesichtes unter der Vogelmaske verborgen, doch darunter konnte man ihr zartes Kinn und den sinnlichen Schwung ihres Mundes erkennen. Gemäß ihrer Erscheinung war ihr Kleid lang, fließend, mit Flaum und Federn besetzt, und die weißen Schwingen auf ihrem Rücken wirkten so realistisch, als könne sie diese im nächsten Moment entfalten und damit auf- und davon schweben.

Vermutlich würde sie genau das tun, sobald er nur eine falsche Bewegung machte...

"Aber eigentlich kann nichts passieren. Sie funktioniert nämlich nicht. Sie hat noch nie funktioniert."

"Was, bitte?" Lucius überlief es heiß und kalt; er hatte keine Ahnung, wovon sie gesprochen hatte und befürchtete schon, sich zum dritten Mal an diesem Abend zu blamieren. Zum Glück wurde ihm nur kurze Zeit später bewusst, dass das Schwanenwesen noch immer über das seltsame Konstrukt sprach, welches sich über ihnen ausbreitete wie ein gigantisches Schattengeschöpf.

"Genau das," entgegnete sie spitz. "Der Herr dieses Hauses hat die Große Unruh vor Jahren nach den Zeichnungen in einem alten, mottenzerfressenen Buch über Schwarze Magie anfertigen lassen. Er dachte wohl, sie würde ihn zum mächtigsten Zauberer aller Zeiten machen, auch wenn er keine Ahnung hatte, wofür sie gut ist."

Sie lachte kurz und höhnisch auf, einen Hauch von Triumph in ihrer Stimme. "Was für eine Narretei, soviel Mühe und Anstrengung in ein Ding zu stecken, das ohnehin nicht funktioniert."

Seltsamerweise befiel ihn ein Hauch von Erleichterung, als sie diese Worte aussprach, beinahe so als habe er sich davor gefürchtet, was diese Apparatur anrichten konnte, wenn sie einmal zum Laufen gebracht wurde. Er wollte es nicht herausfinden.

Wer war diese Frau? Kannte sie Lestrange näher? Wusste sie, was hier vorging und wozu diese sogenannte Unruh gut sein sollte? War sie etwa diejenige, die ihn mit der Einladung hierher gelockt hatte? Und falls ja, wozu? Was bezweckte sie?

"Sie tragen ein wirklich faszinierendes Kostüm, Mr. Malfoy." Sie trat näher, hob eine blasse weiße Hand und strich vorsichtig über das Fuchsfell auf seiner Wange. Die sanfte Berührung jagte winzige Schauer durch seinen Körper und dort, wo die Hand seine Haut streifte, verschwand das Fuchsgesicht für wenige Sekunden und sein eigenes kam darunter zum Vorschein.

"Vorsicht, spielen Sie keine Spielchen mit mir."

Lucius trat einen Schritt zurück, zog seinen Zauberstab und hielt ihn der Schwanenjungfrau unters Kinn. "Wer sind Sie? Und warum wollten Sie mich hier treffen? Geht es um dieses Ding da?"

"Ja und nein." Sie antwortete nur auf seine letzte Frage, ignorierte geflissentlich die beiden ersten. "Ich habe in Erfahrung gebracht, dass ihre Familie große Fähigkeiten im Bereich der schwarzen Künste erlangt hat und ich hatte gehofft, dass Sie vielleicht etwas über die Große Unruh wissen. Zum Beispiel, was sie antreibt. Eine Unruh muss doch irgendetwas antreiben, nicht wahr?"

"Normalerweise eine Uhr." Lucius hob den Kopf und betrachtete die Decke über ihm, die so aussah wie ein Himmelsgewölbe und gleichzeitig ein gewaltiges Zifferblatt. "Aber dieses Konstrukt hat selbst Ähnlichkeit mit einer Uhr. Gewissermaßen."

Er konnte immer noch nicht ausmachen, was an diesem Zifferblatt nicht stimmte. Es waren nicht mehr die schleichenden Verwandlungen, die ihn verwunderten, daran hatte er sich inzwischen gewöhnt. Mal waren es Zahlen, die dort standen, mal Buchstaben und einen Augenblick später schienen es Elemente oder Sternenkonstellationen zu sein. Aber das war nicht das Problem. Irgendetwas war mit diesem Ding nicht in Ordnung und bei Morgana, er konnte nicht sagen, was. Und es zerrte an seinen Nerven.

"Sie haben sich geirrt." Er runzelte die Stirn und wandte den Blick seiner Begleiterin zu. "Ich weiß nichts über diese Unruh. Sie hätten jemand anderen hierher bestellen sollen."

"Bei jedem anderen aus meinem Bekanntenkreis bestünde Gefahr, dass er dem Hausherrn" – sie sprach dieses Wort mit einer Spur Verachtung aus – "von meinem Interesse berichtet. Bei Ihnen konnte ich sicher sein, dass es nicht der Fall ist. Schließlich hegen Sie keinerlei freundschaftliche Beziehungen zu ihm, nicht wahr?"

"Sie sind gut informiert," entgegnete Lucius knapp und steckte den Zauberstab wieder in das Schwert zurück. Er glaubte nicht, dass eine unmittelbare Gefahr von dieser Dame ausging (zumindest nicht von magischer Art), aber er nahm sich vor, trotzdem auf der Hut zu sein. "Nun, wie Sie vielleicht ebenfalls wissen, besitzt meine Familie eine umfangreiche Bibliothek. Ich könnte versuchen, dort etwas über diese Unruh in Erfahrung zu bringen. Am besten, Sie erzählen mir erst mal, was Sie darüber wissen. Der Titel des alten, mottenzerfressenen Buches wäre natürlich ebenfalls hilfreich."

"Nun gut." Sie beäugte ihn misstrauisch durch ihre hellen Vogelaugen. "Den genauen Titel des Buches kenne ich zwar nicht, aber Istave Lestrange bezeichnet es normalerweise als 'Buch der Geheimnisse'. Es soll sehr alt und sehr mächtig sein."

"Es heißt nicht zufällig Necronomicon?" Lucius zog eine Augenbraue hoch.

"Sie können es mir gern glauben, mein Herr, es gibt noch mehr alte Bücher. Darunter auch solche, die nicht von drittklassigen Muggle-Schreibern erfunden wurden."

Gegen seinen Willen musste er schmunzeln. Der Humor dieser jungen Frau gefiel ihm, ihre ganze Art hatte etwas Faszinierendes an sich, auch wenn er sie kaum kannte und noch nicht viel darüber sagen konnte. Aber sie schien eine Frau mit Zielen zu sein und schreckte dabei nicht vor ungewöhnlichen Methoden zurück.

Mittlerweile war er sich sicher, dass sie eine Slytherin sein musste. Wasser findet immer seinen Weg, egal wie viele Steine sich vor ihm auftürmen.

"Nun, was die Unruh selbst angeht, so kann ich nur aus Beobachtung sprechen. Was immer sie tun sollte, sie tut es nicht. V... früher hat Istave Lestrange viel damit herumexperimentiert, aber inzwischen hat er es längst aufgegeben. Seit Jahren steht sie nur noch hier herum und ist praktisch vergessen. Ich habe sie mir oft angesehen und konnte nie einen wirklichen Sinn in ihr erkennen. Eine Sache ist allerdings bemerkenswert... kommen Sie ein Stück näher, hierher. Und sehen Sie dann nach oben."

Sie streckte ihre Hand nach ihm aus. Er fürchtete den Moment der Berührung mit diesem verzauberten Geschöpf, ihrem unschuldigen Weiß, ihrem hauchzarten Federflaum, beinahe so, als würde sich durch diese Berührung unwiederbringlich eine Falle schließen. Er glaubte schon das leise 'Klick' im hintersten Winkel seiner Gedanken zu hören, aber das Geräusch verblasste unter dem sanften Kribbeln seiner Fingerspitzen, kaum dass ihre Hände sich einander genähert hatten.

Hände, ja, es waren Hände. Fuchsfell und Schwanenfedern verschwanden, als sie die Wärme des jeweils anderen spürten.

Er trat zu ihr heran und hob den Blick auf das Kuppelgewölbe über ihnen, folgte mit den Augen ihrem ausgestreckten Finger. Elemente, Sterne, Planeten, Himmelsrichtungen und Galaxien drehten sich in wirbelndem Tanz und ließen ihn gegen den aufsteigenden Schwindel ankämpfen. Es war ein schwirrendes, unangenehmes Gefühl des Schwebens. Ihre andere Hand auf seiner Schulter, kühl und beruhigend, schien der einzige Silberfaden zu sein, der ihn noch an die Erde unter sich band.

"Sieh hin," sagte sie ein weiteres Mal, gerade als er geblendet die Augen schließen wollte. Ihre Stimme und ihr Atem erzitterten an seinem Ohr, jagten winzige Schauer durch seinen Körper. Etwas zerbrach darin, ein Harnisch, eine Fessel mit der sein kühler Verstand die Kontrolle über die tieferen Bereiche seiner Seele behielt. Etwas Wildes, etwas Animalisches schien sich aus seinem Inneren freikämpfen zu wollen, ein verborgener Teil seiner selbst, der Leben witterte, Freiheit und den zarten Duft eines Rosenparfums.

"Sieh hin," sagte sie; ihre Stimme wurde zu einem süßen Lockruf, ihre Worte zu einem verführerischen Zauber und die schwirrenden Windungen über ihm zu einem undurchdringlichen Labyrinth, dem er nicht entfliehen konnte. In dem Ring aus Zahlen, Farben und Sternen formten sich nun Bilder. Uralte, wohlvertraute Bilder, die vor seinem Geist lebendig wurden und ihn mit ihrem sinnlichen Zauber erfüllten.

Sagittarius, der Schütze. Zeichen der Herbstglut, Symbol des Zweikampfes, Sinnbild der entfesselten männlichen Kraft. Einer Kraft, die Lucius tief unter den Mauern des Verstandes zu begraben pflegte, der er sich aber dennoch nicht entziehen konnte, als sie so unvermittelt und ungebändigt durch seine Adern pulsierte. Sein Herz pochte, die pure Hitze raste unter seiner Haut hindurch, riss seine Sinne in die schwindelerregenden Höhen eines Rausches, der ihm zwar vertraut war, den er aber noch nie auf diese Weise erfahren hatte.

War es Magie? Ein Zauberspruch der geheimnisvollen Schwanenjungfer, die Macht der Großen Unruh, ein magischer Trank in seinem Wein? Oder war es nichts anderes als die bezaubernde Ausstrahlung der mysteriösen Unbekannten, die knisternde Spannung zwischen ihnen beiden?

Capricornus, der Steinbock. Zeichen des Wintersteins, Symbol der gehörnten Götter, Sinnbild der ewig fließenden Zeit. Noch war es nicht zu spät, noch waren seine Gedanken klar und seine Vernunft stark genug, um innezuhalten und sich nicht auf dieses Abenteuer einzulassen. Er könnte sich abwenden und der süßen Verlockung widerstehen, den Aufruhr in seinem Innersten mit harter Hand niederwerfen. Noch gab es ein Entrinnen.

Aber wollte er das wirklich? Oder würde er mit Reue an diesen Tag und diese Frau zurückdenken und sich ewig fragen, wer sie war und warum sie ihn hierher gelockt hatte?

Andererseits, falls er blieb, würde er es ganz sicher bereuen. Wenn er seiner Leidenschaft ihren freien Lauf ließ, wer konnte wissen, wohin dieses Abenteuer ihn führen würde? Er spielte mit dem Feuer und dieses Feuer war gerade dabei, sich in ein Flammeninferno zu verwandeln, welches ihn unaufhaltsam, unabänderlich in seine Gewalt riss.

Aquarius, der Wassermann. Zeichen der Winterstürme, Symbol des Himmels, Sinnbild der Veränderung. Etwas geschah mit ihm, etwas, das sich geschickt seiner Kontrolle entzog. Sanfte Hände, die über seine Haut strichen, ein weicher geschmeidiger Körper, der sich gegen den seinen drängte; jede Berührung löste einen wahren Strudel an Emotionen in ihm aus, ein Feuerwerk der Gefühle. Ihr Duft betörte ihn, ihre Wärme hüllte ihn ein wie ein Mantel, ihre bloße Präsenz erfüllte ihn mit Hitze und Verlangen.

Jeder Blick aus diesen mysteriösen violetten Augen schien sich bis auf den Grund seiner Seele zu bohren. Und doch hielt er ihnen stand, schwankte nicht unter der Macht, die sich ihm entgegenstellte. Ein Teil dieser Kraft befand sich auch in ihm selbst und er würde zulassen, dass sie erwachte und von ihm Besitz ergriff. Er würde sich nicht feige verkriechen, wenn das Schicksal an seine Tür klopfte. Sonst hätte er überhaupt nicht hierher zu kommen brauchen.

Pisces, die Fische. Zeichen des Wintereises, Symbol der Empfindsamkeit, Sinnbild der ewig rätselhaften, weiblichen Tiefe. Jede Frau war ein Ozean an Geheimnissen, sanft und doch unbeugsam, kalt berechnend und leidenschaftlich emotional, voller Widersprüche, die man nicht erklären, noch ergründen konnte. Dieses Wesen in seinen Armen war voller Unschuld in ihrem weißen Kleid, ein Hauch mädchenhafter Röte auf ihren erhitzten Wangen. Und doch war sie ebenso Verführerin, eine lockende Sirene, deren verheißungsvolle Sinnlichkeit nicht unter dem unschuldigen Weiß verborgen bleiben konnte.

Mittlerweile war sie ganz Mensch, ganz Frau geworden, bis auf die Schwanenfedern, die ihr Kleid schmückten und ihr hochgestecktes Haar wie unter einem Krönchen verbargen. Und natürlich die gefalteten Schwingen auf ihrem Rücken, die sie wie einen Engel aussehen ließen. Ein Engel, der noch eine andere, dunklere Seite verbarg.

Aries, der Widder. Zeichen der Frühlingsflamme, Symbol der Leidenschaft, Sinnbild ausbrechender stürmischer Eroberung. Seine Hände gruben sich in ihr Haar, lösten das silberglänzende Federkrönchen, während die Haarnadeln, die ihren Knoten zusammenhielten, in alle Richtungen flogen. Die schwere, Flut ihrer Haare ergoss sich wie ein goldener Strom über ihren Rücken und umspielte ihre schmalen Schultern.

Er sog dieses Bild in sich auf, spürte, dass es Wirklichkeit war, während er die seidige Pracht weiter durch seine Finger gleiten ließ. Sie sträubte sich nicht, als er ihren Kopf zu sich heranzog; ihr wissendes Lächeln verriet ihm, dass sie ebenso wie er auf die Berührung ihrer beider Lippen wartete. Erst im allerletzten Moment zog sie den Kopf zurück, eine stolze, herrische Gebärde, die ihm zu sagen schien: "Wenn du mich willst, musst du mich erobern."

Mit nichts hätte sie sein Begehren stärker schüren können, als mit dieser winzigen Geste. Er presste seine Lippen auf die ihren, eroberte stürmisch ihren Mund, aber ohne sich dabei zu jener trunkenen Unbeholfenheit hinreißen zu lassen, die ungezügelte Leidenschaft so häufig mit sich brachte. Stattdessen erkundete er ihren Mund mit dem Geschick eines wahren Meisters, schwelgte in der süßen Nachgiebigkeit ihrer Lippen, flüsterte Versprechen um Versprechen mit der Kunstfertigkeit seiner Zunge. Ihr Körper reagierte wie von selbst, bäumte sich ihm entgegen und verlangte nach mehr. Jetzt war er es, der in ihrem Tanz der Kräfte die Kontrolle übernommen hatte, doch wie lange würde dieser Zustand anhalten?

Taurus, der Stier. Zeichen der Frühlingserde, Symbol der Offenbarung, Sinnbild wachsender Ekstase. Er löste sich von ihren Lippen, ließ seine Zunge über ihre bebende Haut gleiten, die sanfte Neigung ihres Halses entlang. Darunter spürte er Atemlosigkeit, Begehren, Verzückung, das Pulsieren ihres Blutes, welches rhythmisch durch ihre Adern pochte.

Noch einmal hob er den Mund, um einen Seufzer von ihren Lippen zu trinken, dann senkte er den Kopf, liebkoste behutsam den Ansatz ihres Ohres und fühlte, wie sich ihre Hände in seinen Rücken krallten. Einen Augenblick später war der Moment ihrer Schwäche bereits vorüber, ihre Finger glitten unter den Stoff seines Kimonos, lösten ohne Zögern den Knoten seines Obi. Er sog heftig die Luft ein – die Hitze, die sich unter ihren Berührungen aufbaute, wuchs mit rasender Geschwindigkeit, erblühte in ein immer stärker werdendes Verlangen. Ein Verlangen, das geradezu nach Erlösung schrie.

Gemini, die Zwillinge. Zeichen der Frühlingslüfte, Symbol der Wanderung, Sinnbild der zwei Gesichter. Licht und Schatten, Unschuld und Sünde, Engel und Dämon verbargen sich gleichermaßen unter dem fließenden Gewand, dessen Haken und Bänder er nun behutsam löste, um endlich die seidenweiche Haut darunter spüren zu können.

Er befreite zunächst die eine, danach auch die andere Schulter aus dem Stoff. Mit den Fingerspitzen fuhr er ihre weißen Arme entlang, fühlte ihre Festigkeit, ihre geschmeidige Stärke. Er streichelte ihre zarten Handgelenke, liebkoste sanft die empfindsame Wölbung unterhalb des Ellenbogens und umfasste danach ihre Hände mit den seinen.

Doch sie entzog sie ihm, um ihrerseits auf Wanderschaft zu gehen. Sie strich über seine Haut, betastete forschend die festen Muskeln, die darunter lagen. Er sah sich versucht, nachzugeben, sich einfach fallen zu lassen, um in der Süße ihrer Gegenwart zu versinken. Doch so einfach wollte er sich ihr nicht unterwerfen.

Cancer, der Krebs. Zeichen der Sommerquelle, Symbol des Mondes, Sinnbild tiefer Emotionen. Von allen Fesseln befreit, glitt der seidige Stoff ihren Körper hinab bis zur Taille, entblößte ihre Brüste, die nun wie zwei alabastern schimmernde Hügel vor ihm lagen. Er umfing sie mit seinen Händen, um sie behutsam zu streicheln und zu kneten. Jetzt war sie es, die vor Wonne aufseufzte und für eine kleine Weile lang wie geblendet die Augen schloss.

Verlangend drückte sie sich gegen seine Handflächen, während seine Hände weiterglitten, seine Finger die Spitzen ihrer Brust umfassten, die sich unter seinen Berührungen verhärteten, zu rosigen Knospen erblühten. Er spielte mit ihnen – rieb sie erst ganz zart und vorsichtig, um dann plötzlich fester zuzudrücken und ihrer Kehle weitere Seufzer zu entlocken. So wurde ihm deutlich bewusst, dass die Glut der Leidenschaft, die wie eine Lanze durch seinen Körper schoss, auch von ihr Besitz ergriffen hatte. Ein köstliches Gefühl, das durch seine Liebkosungen eher verstärkt, denn gelindert wurde.

Es gab jetzt keinen Weg zurück mehr. Die einzige Möglichkeit aus diesem Labyrinth der Sinne hinauszufinden, war die Flucht nach vorne.

Leo, der Löwe. Zeichen des Sommerfeuers, Symbol der Sonne, Sinnbild wilder Entschlossenheit. Er zog eine feurige Spur von Küssen über ihre Haut, schmeckte den Schweiß, das Salz, die blumige Süße ihres Parfums. Ihr Körper erbebte unter seinen Zärtlichkeiten, ergab sich ihm, verlangte nach mehr, um ihn in der nächsten Sekunde wieder von sich zu weisen. Es war, als wolle sie ihm den Triumph nicht gönnen, als könne sie nicht zulassen, dass er eine solche Macht über sie erlangte.

Wusste sie denn gar nicht, wie sehr sie ihn in ihren Bann geschlagen hatte? Er wollte diese Frau, wollte sie besitzen, erobern, ganz und gar zu der Seinen machen. Er wollte – sei es auch nur für diesen Augenblick – ganz in ihren Zauber eintauchen, selbst wenn er darin versinken und umkommen würde. Alles andere erschien ihm in dieser Nacht bedeutungslos.

Virgo, die Jungfrau. Zeichen des Sommerbodens, Symbol der Vernunft und Weisheit, Sinnbild uralten weiblichen Wissens. Sein Geist war gefangen in ihrem Wesen, ebenso wie seine Hände nun gefangen waren, eingeschlossen zwischen ihrem weichen warmen Körper und der harten unnachgiebigen Kälte des Marmorbodens. Ihr Haar lag um sie herum ausgebreitet wie ein goldener Schein, ihr Kleid bauschte sich wie eine Wolke um ihre langen Beine in den weißen Pantalons, ihre Schwanenflügel rahmten ihren Leib wie frisch gefallener Schnee.

Er hielt einen Moment inne, richtete sich auf, um sie in ihrer vollen Schönheit zu betrachten, sog ihr Bild in sich auf, wie den Hauch eines kostbaren Parfums. Doch er verharrte nicht lange in dieser Position, denn ihre schimmernden blassen Arme erhoben sich, umfingen ihn mit süßer Verlockung und zogen ihn zu sich hinunter.

Wieder spürte er den Duft ihrer Nähe, die Hitze ihrer Gegenwart, die elektrisierende Spannung ihrer tastenden Hände, die sich einen Weg über seinen Rücken bahnten, an seinen Hüften verharrten, die restlichen Bänder seiner Hakama lösten und sich nicht eher zufrieden gaben, bis sie nur noch bloße Haut unter ihren Kuppen fühlten. Fieberhaft erforschte sie seinen Körper, ließ ihn unter ihren Berührungen erzittern, jagte abwechselnd heiße und kalte Schauer der Lust durch jede einzelne Pore seiner selbst.

Libra, die Waage. Zeichen der Herbstwinde, Symbol der Ausgleichung, Sinnbild der Harmonie. Er befreite seine Hände aus ihrer verführerischen Gefangenschaft und ihre Beine von den mit kostbarer Spitze verzierten Pantalons.

Sanft glitten seine Fingerspitzen die zarte Haut entlang, streichelten ihre empfindsamen Kniekehlen, teilten mit sachtem Druck ihre bebenden Schenkel. Ihre Hüften hoben sich ihm verlangend entgegen, doch er spielte das Spiel nicht nach ihren Regeln. Stattdessen wanderten seine Hände beinahe spielerisch über die glatte Haut ihres Venushügels bis hin zu den festen Rundungen ihres Bauchs. Unter der samtenen Bauchdecke konnte er deutlich ihre angespannten Muskeln fühlen, hart und biegsam zugleich.

Sie dagegen schien ihn auf ihre ganz eigene Art in den Wahnsinn treiben zu wollen; ihre Liebkosungen brachten sein Blut in Wallung und ließen ihm die Sinne schwinden. Mühsam um Atem ringend, versuchte er die Kontrolle über sich zu behalten, und dennoch sehnte er sich danach, sich von ihren Händen loszureißen, sich fallen zu lassen, sich einfach fallen zu lassen, in diesen warmen, wunderbar weichen Schoß.

Scorpio, der Skorpion. Zeichen der Herbstströme, Symbol der Endgültigkeit, Sinnbild des Unabwendbaren. Ihre Blicke trafen sich, Ihre Lippen vereinigten sich in einem einzigen stürmischen Kuss, fordernd und leidenschaftlich, während er auf sie niedersank und ihr Schoß ihn empfing, ihn voller Begierde in sich aufnahm.

Einen Augenblick verharrte er ungläubig, fühlte die Barriere in ihr, doch bevor er auch nur einen einzigen Gedanken daran verwenden konnte, bäumte sie sich ihm verlangend entgegen, krallte ihre Fingernägel in seine Hüften und raubte ihm dadurch das letzte Bisschen seiner Kontrolle. Ein kraftvoller Stoß durchbrach die Barriere; ihr Leib zuckte zurück, um im nächsten Augenblick dem seinen zu begegnen und sich mit ihm zu verbünden.

Weich, geschmeidig und in vollkommenem Gleichklang bewegten sich ihre Körper, umfingen einander, verschmolzen in rhythmischem Tanz zu einem großen Ganzen. Über ihnen drehten sich die zwölf Sternbilder als stumme Zeugen ihrer Vereinigung, sahen dabei zu wie sie in schwindelerregende Höhen der Ekstase schwebten und in die ozeanischen Tiefen ihrer Passion hinabtauchten. Flammen der Lust, Wogen der Leidenschaft, Fruchtbarkeit der Erde und der flüchtige Lufthauch von Atem auf Atem.

Dreizehn ... es waren dreizehn...

Die Bilder zersprangen vor seinen Augen, als Sterne in seinem Körper explodierten und tief in seinem Inneren verglühten. Zwölf Stunden, zwölf Zahlen, zwölf Zeichen und doch war es ein dreizehntes, ein unbekanntes, welches über ihnen leuchtete, den geheimnisvollen Himmel der großen Unruh regierte und sie beide in seinem Bann hielt. Die kosmische Ordnung war zerstört, zerbrochen, vollkommen aus den Fugen geraten...

"_Obliviate!_"

Schmerz, rasender Schmerz riss ihn aus dem Schlaf und auch wenn im ersten Moment seine Erinnerung noch etwas vernebelt war, so kehrte sie doch mit erstaunlicher Klarheit zurück. Er wusste nicht genau, was geschehen und warum er ausgerechnet auf dem Ball der Lestranges eingeschlafen war, doch ihm blieb jetzt keine Zeit, darüber nachzudenken. Sein Meister verlangte nach ihm und war, dem Grad der entsetzlichen Schmerzen nach zu urteilen, nicht gerade bester Laune. Er musste sich auf Schwierigkeiten gefasst machen.

"Ihr habt mich gerufen, mein Lord." Ein kurzer Blick auf seine Umgebung, bevor er in die Knie sank, zu mehr reichte es nicht, denn er wollte seine Situation nicht noch verschlimmern, indem er es am nötigen Respekt fehlen ließ.

Zu seiner Verblüffung befand sich der Salon, in den der Dunkle Lord ihn gerufen hatte, ebenfalls in Lestrange Manor und als ob es nicht noch schlimmer kommen könnte, stand Istave Lestrange höchstpersönlich im Raum. Eigentlich überraschte es Lucius nicht besonders, dass Lestrange ebenfalls zu den Gefolgsleuten des Meisters zählte. Andererseits hatte er sich manchmal gefragt, ob dieser mächtige Schwarzmagier wirklich vor einem anderen das Knie beugen würde.

"Lucius, ich bin nicht zufrieden mit dir."

Eine weitere Welle des Schmerzes zuckte durch seinen Arm und er konnte nur mit Mühe an sich halten, um nicht laut aufzuschreien. Offenbar hatte sein heimliches Eindringen in dieses Haus mehr Schwierigkeiten verursacht, als einer von ihnen erwartet hätte. Und das für nichts und wieder nichts, denn er war dem Absender des Briefes nicht einmal begegnet.

Aber was war geschehen? Wenn Lestrange ihn im Haus entdeckt hätte, dann hätte er ihn doch sicher angegriffen, oder nicht? Und wo war Onkel Dorian?

"Falls ich Euch enttäuscht habe, Meister, bitte ich untertänigst um Vergebung." Trotz der Schmerzen blieb seine Stimme aalglatt und obwohl er die Worte zwischen zusammengebissen Zähnen hervorstoßen musste, so waren sie doch für jedermann im Raum verständlich. Der Meister schwieg noch, doch Lestrange quittierte die Aussage mit einem wütenden Schnauben. "Verzeiht, Meister, doch ich bitte Euch inständig, gewährt mir Satisfaktion. Diese beiden Männer haben meinen Grundsitz ohne meine Erlaubnis betreten und den Tod meines Bruders verursacht. Soll diese Tat etwa ungerächt bleiben?"

"Istave, deine Bitte wurde bereits zur Kenntnis genommen und abgelehnt, also strapaziere nicht meine Geduld. Ich habe heute Nacht schon einen herausragenden Diener verloren und ich habe kein Interesse daran, weitere zu verlieren. Diese Familienfehde endet. Hier und jetzt."

"Ja, Meister." Lestrange senkte demütig den Kopf, auch wenn es ihm nicht ganz gelang, den Ärger zu verbergen, der sich deutlich in seinen Gesichtszügen abzeichnete. Lucius Gedanken rasten – was war in den letzten Stunden geschehen, während er offenbar geschlafen hatte? Onkel Dorian und Lestrange's jüngerer Bruder mussten aufeinander getroffen sein, soweit konnte er die Bruchstücke mittlerweile zusammensetzen. Und Lestrange's Bruder war tot. Hatten sie sich duelliert? Was war mit Onkel Dorian geschehen? Hatte er ihm vielleicht den Schlaf verpasst, um ihn aus der Sache herauszuhalten?

"Sowohl deine Familie, Istave, als auch die Malfoys haben einen Toten zu beklagen. Damit ist die Blutschuld beglichen. Du wirst deinen Bruder begraben müssen und Abraxas Malfoy den seinen. Und ebenso begrabt ihr die Fehde zwischen euch. Der Machtwechsel ist nahe und die Mitglieder unserer Gemeinschaft müssen sich jetzt mit wichtigeren Aufgaben befassen, als einander zu dezimieren."

"Abraxas Malfoy ist nicht Teil unserer Gemeinschaft," begehrte Lestrange ein letztes Mal auf, während Lucius das dringende Bedürfnis bekämpfte, seinen Zauberstab zu ziehen und den Alten zum Schweigen zu bringen. Gleichzeitig durchfuhr ihn ein heftiges Schuldgefühl, denn er selbst hatte Dorian in diese Lage gebracht. Er war es gewesen, der unbedingt hierher kommen und dieser geheimnisvollen Einladung nachgehen wollte. Und Dorian hatte ihn begleitet, um ihn zu schützen. Sein Onkel und Vertrauter hatte diese Waghalsigkeit mit dem Leben bezahlt, während er, Lucius, ungeschoren davon kommen würde.

Oder beinahe ungeschoren, denn das letzte Wort in dieser Angelegenheit war noch nicht gesprochen.

"Aber sein Sohn ist es und darum wird es in Zukunft keine weiteren offenen Feindseligkeiten zwischen seiner und deiner Familie geben. Gerade jetzt in der entscheidenden Phase unserer Pläne brauchen wir eine starke Gemeinschaft und nicht eine, die sich selbst bekämpft."

"Ich werde tun, was Ihr verlangt, Herr." Lucius hob den Kopf und blickte dem Dunklen Lord direkt in die Augen, um ihn erkennen zu lassen, dass er diese Worte ehrlich meinte. Auch wenn es ihn große Mühe kostete, da alles in ihm nach Rache schrie, so war es doch ein kleiner Triumph, als erster auf den Befehl reagiert zu haben. Lestrange mochte weitaus mächtiger sein und zudem das engere Vertrauen des Meisters besitzen, doch Lucius war derjenige, der sich besser unter Kontrolle hatte und das trotz seiner jungen Jahre. Und er wollte dafür sorgen, dass Lestrange dies nicht vergessen würde.

"Wie ihr wünscht, Meister." Auch Lestrange's Gesicht war jetzt eine steinerne Maske, nichts deutete mehr auf den Aufruhr hin, der noch vor wenigen Augenblicken in diesen Zügen sichtbar gewesen war. "Ich werde Euch nicht enttäuschen. Nun aber bitte ich demütig um die Erlaubnis, mich zurückziehen zu dürfen. Ich habe eine Beerdigung vorzubereiten."

Lucius verschlug es beinahe den Atem. Jeden anderen hätte der Dunkle Lord mit Sicherheit für diese Unverschämtheit bitter büßen lassen, aber Lestrange konnte sie sich offenbar erlauben. Der Dunkle Lord hielt den Schwarzmagier nicht auf, als dieser sich nach einer tiefen Verbeugung rückwärts in Richtung Tür bewegte.

Erst als er sie schon beinahe erreicht hatte, spielte ein überlegenes Lächeln um die Lippen des Lords und er rief seinen Diener zurück: "Istave? Da wäre noch eine Kleinigkeit."

"Meister?" Lestrange verbeugte sich ein weiteres Mal und Lucius wurde klar, dass der Dunkle Lord keineswegs bereit war, die Unverschämtheit hinzunehmen. Was immer er im Begriff war zu sagen oder zu tun, es würde eine schlimmere Strafe sein, als ein einfacher Fluch oder ein paar Schmerzen im linken Arm. Lestrange selbst schien es offenbar auch zu wissen, denn einen winzigen Augenblick lang zeigte sich Sorge auf seinen Zügen. Doch es dauerte nur Bruchteile von Sekunden und dann hatte er sich wieder in der Gewalt.

Lucius beging jedoch nicht den Fehler, seinen Triumph offen zu zeigen. Der Meister war auch mit ihm noch nicht fertig und es mochte durchaus sein, dass seine eigene Bestrafung nicht weniger unangenehm ausfiel.

"Nun, um dafür Sorge zu tragen, dass der Waffenstillstand zwischen euren Familien auch tatsächlich eingehalten wird, braucht es einen stärken Bund als ein einfaches Wort."

"Ich bin bereit, einen Unbrechbaren Schwur zu leisten, falls dies euer Wunsch ist, mein Lord." Lucius merkte, dass ihm dieses Zugeständnis schon weitaus weniger schwerfiel, als das erste. Inzwischen hatte er eingesehen, dass es ohnehin eine schlechte Idee wäre, diese Familienfehde weiterzuführen. Es würde nur für Zwist unter den Todessern sorgen und den armen Dorian machte es auch nicht wieder lebendig. Außerdem hatte Dorian's Mörder ebenfalls sein Leben verloren, dies würde zumindest ein Trost für seine Cousine sein. Falls sie sich damit nicht zufrieden gab – nun gut, dann sollte sie sich bei ihrem Ehemann ausheulen und dann konnten seinetwegen die Blacks die Fehde weiterführen. Damit hatte er dann nichts mehr zu tun.

"Nein Lucius, ich dachte an eine ganz andere Art der Verbindung. Istave, du wirst ihm eine deiner Töchter zur Frau geben. Wird es für deine Erstgeborene ohnehin nicht langsam Zeit?"

"Meister, ich bitte Euch... Camille ist bereits verlobt, es würde unsere Familie große Schwierigkeiten bereiten..." Blankes Entsetzen stand Lestrange ins Gesicht geschrieben. Auch Lucius musste schlucken; mit einem solchen Befehl hatte er nun wirklich nicht gerechnet. Natürlich war ihm klar gewesen, dass er einen Pakt fürs Leben eingegangen war, als er in die Dienste des Dunklen Lords getreten war, aber nun wurde ihm bewusst, dass sein Meister in jeden, noch so privaten Bereich seines Lebens eingreifen konnte. Eine Frau zu heiraten, die er nicht einmal kannte, das war ein Befehl, den er nicht leichten Herzens befolgen konnte. Aber dass er ihn befolgen musste, stand außer Frage.

Er senkte den Blick und starrte mit regloser Miene auf den Marmorboden, der schwarz und kalt unter dem Saum seiner Todesserrobe glänzte. Alles um ihn herum wirkte dunkel und unheilverkündend.

Alles, bis auf eine Schwanenfeder, die einsam, zart und schneeweiß zu seinen Füßen lag.

* * *

-

**_Sunday, January 3rd1994 _**

Nummer neun, Professor Vector, weil sie uns Hausaufgaben aufgegeben hat. Nummer zehn, der rollige Kneazle, der gestern die halbe Nacht vor meinem Fenster herumgeblökt hat. Nummer elf, der blöde Crup, der den Kneazle erwischt und die Treppe vor der Tür eingesaut hat. Nummer zwölf, der Hauself, der meine Schuhe so blank geputzt hat, dass ich ums Haar auf der Sauerei ausgerutscht wäre, als ich morgens zur Kutsche gewetzt bin.

Nummer dreizehn: Sirius Black. Einfach nur deshalb, weil er es nicht geschafft hat, Potter endlich aus dem Weg zu räumen. Alles muss man selber machen!

Aber neues Jahr, neues Glück. 1994 wird alles anders. Ganz sicher.

**_Saturday, January 9th _**

Isschon…hicks…alles anders. Dreht sisch irgendwie. So im Kreisch.

**_Sunday, January 10th _**

Bei Merlin, hatte ich gestern einen hängen. Mein erster Vollrausch und das mit zarten vierzehn Lenzen. Wenn das Professor Snape wüsste. Oder meine Eltern. Ich mag gar nicht dran denken.

Gestern haben wir die Rabenklöße vom Platz gefegt. Das erste Quidditch Spiel des Jahres und wir haben es natürlich gewonnen. Außerdem hab' ich deren Sucherin Cho Chang vom Besen geschubst. Sie liegt immer noch im Krankenflügel, das arme Ding. Eine Runde Mitleid.

Schade, dass es nicht Potter war.

**_Saturday, February 6th _**

Dieser Mistkerl! Dieser verdammte Mistkerl! Von wo hat dieser blöde Idiot einen _Firebolt_ her? Soviel Geld kann der doch gar nicht haben! Und Verwandte hat er auch nicht, die ihm den schenken können. Seine ollen Muggle-Verwandten werden ihm doch wohl kaum einen Firebolt schenken, nachdem sie ihn zehn Jahre lang in einen Schrank gesperrt haben.

Ich kann es mir nur so erklären, dass der alte Sack Dumbledoof da wieder was gedreht hat. Damals, im ersten Schuljahr, als Potter ungerechterweise ins Team kam und keinen Besen hatte, da hat er ihm auf Schulkosten einen Nimbus besorgt. Vater hat es erst viel später herausgefunden, weil er als Vorsitzender des Elternbeirats einen gewissen Einblick in die Finanzen hatte. Aber Dumbledore hat sich wie immer rausreden können.

Das ist alles so was von ungerecht, dass es schon zum Himmel stinkt! Potter, der arme kleine Potter mit seiner Narbe und seinen toten Eltern! Kaufen wir ihm doch mal einen Besen. Und wenn der kaputtgeht, dann kaufen wir ihm halt noch einen. Am besten gleich einen Firebolt, weil er sonst wieder seine Tobsuchtsanfälle kriegt und mit Zaubertränken ruhiggestellt werden muss.

Na warte, Potter, an dem Ding wirst du nicht viel Freude haben. Wird mal wieder Zeit, dass der Drache von Slytherin, (gefällt mir jetzt doch besser, obwohl _Prinz_ auch nicht schlecht klingt) einen seiner Meisterpläne auspackt.

Hooh! Vorsicht, Potter, die Dementoren kommen!

**_Sunday, February 7th _**

Nachsitzen. Ich hasse die McGonagall.

Fünfzig Punkte Abzug. Hab' ich schon erwähnt, dass ich die McGonagall hasse?

Platz vier auf der schwarzen Liste. Mindestens.

**_Monday, February 8th _**

Endlich ist der Unterricht rum. Hocke mit Pansy, Daphne, Tracey und Millicent im Gemeinschaftsraum herum und lass' mich anschwärmen und ankichern. Wir sind grad mal wieder bei unserem Lieblingsthema, das da lautet: Die unglaubliche Dummheit der Gryffindeppen.

Nehmen wir zum Beispiel unsere allseits geliebte Dumpfbacke, Neville Longbottom. Der Typ hat sich sämtliche Gryffindor Passwörter auf einen Zettel geschrieben und ihn anschließend rumliegen lassen. Warum habe ich den eigentlich nicht gefunden? Dein Glück, Potter!

Oder unser allseits geliebter wahnsinniger Killer, Sirius Black. Der hat nämlich besagten Zettel gefunden und ist damit bis in Potter's Schlafzimmer vorgedrungen. Mit einem langen langen Messer, das all seine (und meine) Probleme auf einen Schlag gelöst hätte. Oder besser gesagt: auf einen Stich.

Nicht zu vergessen unser allseits geliebtes Wildschwein. Der ist jetzt wahrscheinlich am Heulen und Blubbern wegen seines Hippogreifs. Vater's Anzeige hat nämlich endlich Früchte getragen und diesen Freitag ist die Anhörung. Tod dem Buckbeak!

Hach, ist doch schön, solche Dinge mit einer Horde Mädels zu bequatschen, die bei jedem meiner Kommentare kichernd und seufzend zu meinen Füßen sitzen, als wäre ich der Held einer Wireless Liebesschnulze.

Ich glaub' ich sollte mir demnächst eine Freundin zulegen. Potter hat bestimmt keine.

**_Saturday, February 13th _**

Nein, ich denke, ich lass' es lieber. Ich hab' mir zwar überlegt, Pansy zu fragen, ob sie mit mir ausgeht, aber wenn ich mir vorstelle, dass ich dann jetzt mit ihr Klamotten und Lippenstifte kaufen gehen müsste, anstatt mit Vince und Greg abzuhängen ... nein, das muss nicht sein. Da gehen wir doch lieber Weasley ärgern. Der steht grad so allein vor der Heulenden Hütte rum.

Hey, was soll das? Schlamm? Schlamm in MEINEN Haaren. Weasley, du bist tot!

Nein, hier spukt es. Nichts wie weg hier.

Potter? Potter in Hogsmeade? Nein, Potter's Kopf in Hogsmeade. Wär ja zu schön, wenn den endlich mal einer abgehackt hätte.

**_Sunday, February 14th _**

Valentinstag. Genau der richtige Zeitpunkt, um sich mit ein paar Flaschen Butterbier, einer mitfühlenden Pansy und tonnenweise Schokolade in eine Ecke zu verziehen und sich darüber auszulassen, dass Potter es irgendwie geschafft hat, sich seiner gerechten Strafe zu entziehen. Aber noch viel mehr interessiert es mich, wie das mit dem abgehackten Kopf funktioniert hat. Ich meine, nicht dass ich grundsätzlich etwas dagegen hätte, wenn jemand Potter's Kopf abhackt, aber dann soll der Kopf doch gefälligst ab bleiben und nicht später wieder drangehen.

**_Monday, March, 29th _**

Yes! Das Wildschwein hat verloren, verloren, verloren!

Hang down your head, old Buckbeak!

Hang down your head and cry!

Poor Hippogriff, tomorrow you're bound to die!

Autsch! Granger, wie kannst du es wagen! Dafür wirst du mir büßen, das schwöre ich!

Nichts wie weg hier!

**_Friday, April, 16th _**

Morgen ist es endlich soweit. Das große Finale Slytherin gegen Gryffindor. Diesmal geht's um alles!

Die letzten Tage und Wochen war die Spannung kaum mehr auszuhalten. Man hätte denken können, wir befinden uns nicht in einer Schule, sondern mitten im Krieg. Schimpfwörter, Flüche, Pöbeleien, und das war alles noch die harmlose Variante.

Leider wurde Potter ständig von irgendwelchen Leuten belagert. Wann immer ich Crabbe und Goyle losgeschickt hab', um ihm 'ne Abreibung zu verpassen, kehrten sie unverrichteter Dinge wieder zurück. Offenbar gibt es für die Gryffintrantüten nichts Schöneres, als Leibwache für ihren kleinen Liebling zu spielen und ihn artgerecht zu betüteln. Aber morgen auf dem Feld kann ihn keiner mehr beschützen.

Morgen gehörst du mir, Potter!

* * *

-

**_Saturday, April, 17th _**

"Okay, Leute, nun hört gut zu. Gryffindoof mag vielleicht ein paar Mal den Hauspokal gewonnen haben, weil Dumbledore seinen kleinen Lieblingen die Punkte hintenrein schiebt. Aber beim Quidditch wird ihnen das nicht viel nutzen. Seit sechs Jahren in Folge gehört der Quidditch Pokal uns und wir werden den Teufel tun, ihn an diese Knallköpfe zu verlieren!"

Enthusiastischer Applaus folgte Flint's Rede, es wurde laut gejubelt, Fäuste in die Luft gestoßen und eifrig auf Schultern geklopft. Die Stimmung war bestens, die letzten Trainings super gelaufen und zweifellos würden sie dieses Spiel haushoch gewinnen und die Gryffintrottel vom Platz fegen.

Das Beste an der Sache war, sie mussten das Spiel nicht einmal gewinnen. Mit ihren zweihundert Punkten Vorsprung konnten sie theoretisch großzügig sein und dem Gegner sogar den Snitch überlassen.

Nicht dass Draco vorgehabt hätte, Potter auch nur einen Zahnstocher zu überlassen. Mit grimmiger Miene flog er Schleifen durchs Stadion, ein Auge auf seine Umgebung, das andere auf seinen Gegner gerichtet. Vom Spiel selbst bekam er kaum etwas mit, außer dass es die zwischen Slytherin und Gryffindor übliche Woge an Fouls und Strafstößen gab. Schon Wochen und Monate zuvor war die Stimmung zum Zerreißen gespannt gewesen; jetzt tat es gut, das alles abzustreifen und sich nur auf die Suche nach dem kleinen goldenen Ball zu konzentrieren.

Hatte Potter diesen etwa schon gesehen? Urplötzlich riss der Gryffindor seinen Firebolt herum und jagte in Richtung der Slytherin-Torbögen. Sofort nahm Draco die Verfolgung auf, legte sich flach auf den Besen, um den beiden Bludgern auszuweichen, die knapp an Potter vorbei auf ihn zuschossen. Die Neuen, Derrick und Bole, mochten zwar einen kraftvollen Schlag besitzen, aber Zielen war noch nie ihre Stärke gewesen.

Potter wetzte zwischen ihnen hindurch und sie schafften es doch tatsächlich, sich gegenseitig zu treffen.

Draco's Weg war blockiert. Mit einem Fluch zischte er um die beiden herum auf Potter zu, doch es war lediglich falscher Alarm gewesen. Der Snitch war wieder verschwunden, wenn er denn überhaupt jemals dagewesen war. Schließlich war es allgemein bekannt, dass Potter des Öfteren Dinge sah und Stimmen hörte.

Oder sollte das ein Täuschungsmanöver gewesen sein? Nein, dafür fehlte diesem Idioten der nötige Weitblick!

Ein weiteres Tor fiel; er hörte den Jubel der Menge und die enttäuschten Aufschreie seiner Teamkameraden. Diesmal zielten Derrick und Bole richtig und setzten Wood außer Gefecht. Natürlich bedeutete das einen Strafstoß, aber der brachte Gryffindor den verlorenen Torhüter nicht wieder zurück. Slytherins verstanden eben etwas von Taktik, im Gegensatz zu...

_Unterschätze niemals deinen Gegner!_ Die Worte brannten in seinem Gedächtnis wie verschüttete Säure. Oft genug hatte Vater sie ihm eingetrichtert, hatte ihn wieder und wieder seine Grundsätze wiederholen lassen. _Was dich nicht tötet, macht dich stärker. Kenne deinen Feind wie dich selbst. Eine Verteidigung ist nur dann gut, sicher und von Dauer, wenn sie nur auf dir selbst und deinen eigenen Fähigkeiten beruht._

Egal! Vater war es nicht, der dieses Spiel spielte; es war sein eigenes und er würde den Sieg erringen, selbst wenn Potter hundertmal den besseren Besen besaß.

In diesem Moment schoss Potter auch schon los, aber Draco fragte nicht lange nach Taktiken oder Täuschungsmaneuvern. Blindlings warf er sich nach vorne, jagte dem Firebolt hinterher und bekam schon nach wenigen Augenblicken dessen Reisigzweige zu fassen. Keuchend krallte er sich darin fest, vom Jagdfieber ergriffen wie ein Raubtier, das sich ohne Skrupel und Gnade auf seine Beute stürzt. Potter schrie ihn an, schlug nach ihm, doch Draco befand sich außer Reichweite der wütenden Fäuste und selbst wenn – er würde um keinen Preis loslassen! Für diesen einen Moment war Potter sein und wenn es auch nur ein Augenblick war, so sollte er sich seinem Feind ins Gedächtnis brennen und ihn nicht mehr zur Ruhe kommen lassen. Dafür würde er sorgen.

Die Menge unter ihnen tobte. "Du hundsgemeiner Betrüger!" brüllte Lee Jordan in sein Megaphon, übertönt nur noch von der kreischenden Stimme Madam Hooch's: "Strafstoß, Strafstoß für Gryffindor!" Als sie auf ihn zugeflogen kam, war Draco schließlich gezwungen, Potter loszulassen, doch er tat dies mit einem breiten Grinsen auf dem Gesicht und unter den Anfeuerungsrufen seiner Teamkameraden. Die Slytherins jubelten und verdoppelten ihre Anstrengungen, während die Gryffintrottel, hoffnungslos aus dem Konzept gebracht, einen Ball nach dem anderen vermasselten.

Einer der Gegner aber ließ sich von dem allgemeinen Stimmungstief nicht anstecken. Mochte die Wut seine Mannschaft zu schwachsinnigen Eskapaden hinreißen, so hatte sie in Potter selbst nur den Kampfgeist geweckt. Als wolle er sich für die erlittene Schmach rächen, stürzte er sich auf Draco und ließ ihm keinen Fußbreit Freiraum mehr. Wohin Draco seinen Nimbus auch wendete, immer blockierte Potter seinen Weg, zwang ihn, die Geschwindigkeit zu drosseln oder die Richtung zu ändern.

Jetzt war sein Feind das Raubtier, das ihn erbarmungslos jagte, dessen gierigen Atem er im Nacken zu spüren glaubte. Ihre Körper berührten sich, ihre Knie schlugen gegeneinander, wieder und immer wieder; er stieß nach Potter, versuchte ihm den Ellbogen in die Seite zu rammen, aber ohne Erfolg, er war noch zu weit weg, er musste näher an ihn heran... nein, nicht näher, er musste ihn fortstoßen, ihn aus dem Weg drängen. Dieses verdammte Spiel ging nicht um Potter, sondern um den Snitch! Schon einmal hatte er vergessen, dass... oh, diese Niederlage war so schmählich gewesen. Direkt neben seinem linken Ohr, verdammt, und er hatte nicht hingesehen. Hatte sich ablenken lassen. Von diesem verfluchten...

"Hör mit diesem Mist auf, Potter!" Er schrie vor lauter Wut und Frustration, fühlte aber gleichzeitig, wie sein Kopf wieder klarer wurde. Die Niederlage würde sich nicht wiederholen; er würde kein zweites Mal den Snitch verpassen, nur weil er zu sehr damit beschäftigt war, auf Potter zu achten. Hier ging es nicht um die Befriedung seiner persönlichen Gefühle, hier ging es darum, ein Spiel zu gewinnen. Flint hatte es ihm lange und eindringlich eingeschärft und Pucey hatte keine Gelegenheit ausgelassen, ihm die Katastrophe von damals unter die Nase zu reiben.

Urplötzlich fuhr Potter herum und ließ von ihm ab. Einen schrecklichen Augenblick lang glaubte Draco, er habe den Snitch gesehen, doch dann sah er, dass Potter Johnson zu Hilfe eilte, die mit dem Quaffle unter dem Arm auf das Tor der Slytherins zuflog. Natürlich, Potter's alte Schwäche. Er konnte nicht umhin, einer Teamkameradin zu helfen, obwohl das als Sucher gar nicht seine Aufgabe war.

Draco steuerte den Nimbus höher, um einen besseren Blick über das Stadion zu gewinnen. Die Rauferei mit Potter hatte ihn ziemlich in die Gryffindor Ecke gedrängt, nur dass dort jetzt keiner mehr war. Lediglich der inzwischen wieder eingesetzte Wood hockte mit griesgrämiger Miene vor dem Tor und hielt sich immer noch den Magen. Alle anderen Spieler waren mit den Geschehnissen beschäftigt, die sich vor dem Slytherin Tor abspielten.

War das ein Glitzern unten auf dem Gras? Er kniff die Augen zusammen und versuchte, Genaueres zu erkennen.

Da, da war es wieder! Er hatte sich nicht getäuscht.

Los, nichts wie hin! Er lehnte sich nach vorne, drückte den Besen fast senkrecht nach unten und beschleunigte ihn in Sekundenbruchteilen auf die Maximalgeschwindigkeit.

Alle seine misslungenen Versuche zur Wronski Finte fielen ihm ein. Wie die tanzenden Bilder einer Photographie zogen sie vor seinem geistigen Auge vorbei, während der Wind an seinen Haaren und Kleidern zerrte und seine Augen zum Tränen brachte. Nicht einmal, nicht ein einziges Mal war es ihm gelungen, bei dieser Geschwindigkeit rechtzeitig abzudrehen und seinen Sturz aufzuhalten. Entweder war er ziemlich unsanft auf dem Boden gelandet oder aber er hatte die Kontrolle über seinen Besen verloren. Und aus einer solchen Höhe hatte er es noch nie versucht.

_Ich muss langsamer werden! Nein, ich darf nicht langsamer werden. Dies ist meine Chance und, verdammt noch mal, ich werde sie nutzen!_

Gequält verzog er das Gesicht bei dem Gedanken an ein paar Aufschürfungen oder geknackste Knochen, aber dieses eine Mal wollte er über sich hinauswachsen und keine Angst vor den Schmerzen haben. Er war so nah dran, so verdammt nah dran! Alle seine Pläne waren gescheitert; Potter war nicht von der Schule geflogen, nicht vom Basilisken gefressen, nicht von diesem Irren Sirius Black in Stücke gehext worden. Aber jetzt, jetzt war er fällig. Jetzt würde er ihn besiegen und sei es nur dadurch, dass er ihm diesen kleinen goldenen Ball vor der Nase wegschnappte! Ein Sieg, wie er süßer nicht sein konnte.

Er drückte sich noch enger auf seinen Besen und versuchte, die Geschwindigkeit noch weiter zu steigern, auch wenn er genau wusste, dass es nicht möglich war. Mehr gab der Nimbus einfach nicht her. Er war schließlich kein...

... _Firebolt? Ist das ein Zischen in der Luft hinter mir? _

_Unmöglich, das kann nicht sein. Potter ist doch noch auf der anderen Seite des Stadions. _

Es blieb ihm keine Zeit, darüber nachzudenken, denn der kleine goldene Punkt über der Grasdecke rückte rasend schnell näher. Er war das Einzige, was Draco noch erkennen konnte, ansonsten hatte sich die Welt um ihn herum in ein flirrendes Farbenspiel aufgelöst. Irgendwo darin hallten die Rufe und Schreie der Zuschauer von den Tribünen, seltsam verzerrt, als befänden sie sich unter Wasser oder inmitten eines Sturms. Die Luft rauschte schmerzhaft in seinen Ohren.

_Gleich, gleich hab ich's geschafft! Nur noch Sekunden, nur noch wenige Meter!_ Er streckte den Arm aus und –

... stieß auf Widerstand. Ein Blitz schoss in sein Sichtfeld, eine flammend rote Robe, eine Fülle schwarzen Haares, der Geruch frischen Schweißes, die Hitze eines anderen Leibes, der sich gegen den seinen warf, ihn mit aller Gewalt beiseite drängte. Draco versuchte, ihn fortzustoßen, versuchte, nach dem kleinen goldenen Ball zu greifen, doch seine Hand umfasste nur Luft und im nächsten Augenblick sah er den Boden vor sich, riss den Nimbus herum und fing sich im letzten Moment vor dem Sturz. Das Unerreichbare war gelungen, er hatte die Kontrolle über den Besen behalten, doch nichts davon spielte jetzt noch irgendeine Rolle mehr. Es war zu Ende. Potter zog an ihm vorbei, die begehrte Trophäe in der Hand und das Stadion erbebte im Jubelrausch.

Draco schrie, spürte wie Wut und Frustration, die wildgewordenen Kreaturen gleich in seinen Eingeweiden tobten, sich durch den Schrei einen Weg nach draußen bahnten. Seine Hände, die noch immer krampfhaft den Stiel seines Besens umklammert hielten, lösten sich zitternd, als habe alle Kraft seinen Körper verlassen. Er glitt zu Boden, krallte sich ins Gras, um zumindest noch irgendeinen Halt zu verspüren und spürte stattdessen ein trockenes Schluchzen, das fiebergleich in seiner Kehle aufstieg und seinen Körper schüttelte.

Es war zu Ende.

Er wusste nicht, wie er es geschafft hatte, sich zurück in den Umkleideraum zu schleppen. Nach Wut und Verzweiflung war die Leere gekommen, eine dumpfe, ausdruckslose Leere, die jeden klaren Gedanken in seinem Kopf zunichte machte. Alles in ihm war so taub, dass er noch nicht einmal mehr Schmerz empfinden konnte. Am liebsten hätte er sich einfach fallen lassen, wo er gerade stand und wäre nie wieder aufgestanden.

Es war zu Ende. Potter hatte gewonnen, hatte auf ganzer Linie triumphiert. Das Spiel war verloren, der Krieg war verloren und es gab nichts mehr, das er seinem Feind noch entgegenzusetzen hätte. Drei Jahre lang umsonst gekämpft, drei Jahre lang nur Rückschläge, Enttäuschungen und Niederlagen hingenommen. Jetzt musste es genug sein. Es musste genug sein, sonst würde er noch vollkommen wahnsinnig werden und irgendwann selbst als irrer Killer durch die Gegend rennen und Leute in Stücke hexen.

"Malfoy?" Er zuckte zusammen, als er eine bekannte Stimme hinter sich hörte; er hatte angenommen, Flint hätte die Umkleide bereits verlassen. Aber er war noch da, ebenso wie der Rest der Mannschaft. Sie alle hockten missmutig in einer Ecke und unterhielten sich im Flüsterton.

"Ja, was?" Er hob den Kopf und blickte in das niedergeschlagene Gesicht seines Captains, der aufstand und einige langsame Schritte auf ihn zukam. Auch Flint sah so aus, als sei er soeben von einer Herde Hippogreife überrannt worden.

"Das ging echt daneben, heute. Aber verdammt daneben."

Wie überaus treffend. Glaubte Flint etwa, er habe das nicht bemerkt? Oder aber wollte er ihm Vorwürfe machen, weil Potter den schnelleren Besen besaß? Wollte er am Ende, dass Draco ihn aufmunterte und irgendetwas Geistreiches sagte, wie: 'Beim nächsten Mal schaffen wir es!'?

"Beim nächsten Mal schaffen wir es." Eigentlich war es Aufgabe des Captains die Mannschaft aufzumuntern und nicht umgekehrt, aber im Moment war sowieso alles egal.

Er wollte sich schon abwenden, als ihm auffiel, dass Flint neben seiner Enttäuschung noch etwas anderes ausstrahlte. Allerdings dauerte es noch ein paar Momente, bis er darauf kam, was es war: Nervosität. Flint trat unruhig von einem Bein aufs andere und spielte mit der Zunge an seinen übergroßen Vorderzähnen.

Offenbar wartete er darauf, dass Draco von sich aus das Wort ergriff, aber den Gefallen tat Draco ihm nicht. Er sah lieber weiter schweigend zu, wie Flint herumdruckste.

"Nun... wie gesagt, das ging echt daneben. Die Moral unseres Teams ist total im Keller und wir müssen uns was einfallen lassen, wie wir das wieder hinbekommen."

"Härter trainieren vielleicht?" Erwartete Flint jetzt auch noch, dass er ihm irgendwelche strategischen Tipps gab?

"Ja, schon, aber ich glaub' nicht, dass das allein ausreichen wird." Flint lehnte sich nach vorne und fügte im Flüsterton hinzu: "Die Leute.. die Mannschaft ... sie sind alle fertig wegen der Niederlage. Sie erwarten, dass ich etwas unternehme."

Noch während Flint sprach, fiel Draco auf, wie still es um sie herum geworden war. Alle Gespräche zwischen seinen Teamkameraden waren so plötzlich verstummt, als habe jemand einen Schweigezauber auf den gesamten Raum gelegt. Mehr noch, als Draco zu ihnen hinübersah, wichen sie seinen Blicken aus. Taschen, offene Schnürsenkel und Fliegen an den Wänden schienen mit einem Mal viel interessanter zu sein.

"Und was gedenkst du, zu unternehmen?" Draco's Ton war eiskalt, obwohl er innerlich zu brodeln begann. Mittlerweile war er sich sicher zu wissen, worauf dieses Gespräch hinauslief und die schiere Ungerechtigkeit der Sache trieb ihm Tränen der Wut in die Augen. Wollte die Mannschaft jetzt ihn allein für die Niederlage verantwortlich machen? Wenn sie mehr Tore geworfen, oder wenigstens die Tore der Gryffindors nicht durchgelassen hätten, dann hätten sie den Pokal trotzdem gewonnen, ganz egal, was mit dem Snitch passiert wäre. Und außerdem, er war gut geflogen. Verdammt gut. Er hatte wirklich alles gegeben und dieses Mal war er Potter definitiv ebenbürtig gewesen, ja hatte ihn vielleicht sogar übertroffen. Wenn der blöde Mistkerl nicht den besseren Besen gehabt hätte...

Wieder hallte Vater's Stimme in seinem Geist: _"An den Handlungen der Menschen (und ganz besonders der Fürsten) zählt ausschließlich das Ergebnis_.

Das Ergebnis, ja. Und das Ergebnis war, dass Potter den Snitch gefangen hatte. Genau wie beim letzten Mal.

"Er gedenkt, einen besseren Sucher anzuheuern, einen, der sein Handwerk versteht." Die Worte kamen nicht von Flint selbst, sondern von Pucey, der das Spiel diesmal von der Reservebank aus verfolgt hatte. Schadenfroh grinste er Draco entgegen und wartete begierig auf dessen Reaktion.

Draco tat ihm den Gefallen nicht, ihm seine Bestürzung oder gar seine Tränen zu zeigen. Wortlos zog er sich fertig um und packte seine Sachen zusammen, ohne dabei Flint und die anderen noch eines Blickes zu würdigen. "Alles halb so wild," murmelte Flint, "war doch sowieso das letzte Spiel der Saison. Nächstes Jahr nimmst du einfach wieder an den Tryouts teil und wenn du gut fliegst, kommst du wieder in die Mannschaft."

"Nicht, wenn ich nächstes Jahr Captain bin," spöttelte Pucey.

"Falls du nächstes Jahr Captain bist," verbesserte Draco ihn kühl und marschierte zum Ausgang. "Ich hab' jedenfalls noch nicht viele Kapitäne auf der Reservebank gesehen."

Scheppernd fiel die Tür hinter ihm zu. Sein letzter Kommentar hatte getroffen, aber er nahm sich nicht die Zeit, sich über Pucey's erstarrten Gesichtssaudruck zu freuen. Seltsam, so sehr er es auch genoss einem Gegner einen wirksamen Schlag zu versetzen, so bereitete es ihm doch bei keinem anderen eine solche Befriedigung wie bei Potter. Pucey konnte da nicht mithalten. Es gab niemanden auf der Welt den Draco Malfoy so sehr hasste wie Harry Potter.

_Nein, ich hab' gesagt, ich will nicht mehr. Ich kann nicht mehr. _

Er lenkte seine Schritte in Richtung See – zurück zum Schloss wollte er nicht und das Quidditchfeld war immer noch voller singender und tanzender Gryffindeppen. Wahrscheinlich waren die gerade dabei, ihren Helden zu feiern, den blöden Mistkerl!

_Warum kann ich ihn nicht einfach ignorieren? Warum kann ich mich nicht einfach wegdrehen, mich um meinen eigenen Krempel kümmern und ihn vergessen? Wieso nicht? Diese ganze verdammte Schule ist voller Typen, die mich nerven und trotzdem lass' ich mir von ihnen nicht das Leben zur Hölle machen. Warum also schafft er das? Was ist an ihm anders?_

Im Vorbeigehen schlug Draco mit der Faust gegen einen Baumstamm, spürte wie der Schmerz das Leben in seinen erstarrten Geist zurückbrachte. Es war noch lange nicht vorbei! Gut, er hatte das Spiel verloren, er war aus dem Team geflogen, er war von Weasley beschimpft, von Granger geohrfeigt und von Potter mit Schlamm beworfen worden, aber er war nicht besiegt. Er war nicht besiegt! Der Drache würde sich in seine Höhle zurückziehen, seine Wunden lecken und in aller Ruhe einen neuen Schlachtplan ausbrüten.

So, wie er es immer tat. Es gab immer einen nächsten Kampf.

Er schloss die Augen und spürte mit einem Mal den Geruch von Potter's Haaren in der Nase. Hätte es etwas gebracht, dieses Spiel zu gewinnen? Hätte es ihm Genugtuung verschafft? Und falls ja, wie lange hätte sie angehalten? Eine Woche? Einen Monat? Und dann, wäre dann dieses brennende, dieses verlangende Gefühl, für das er keinen anderen Namen finden konnte als Hass, erneut in ihm ausgebrochen?

Oder was wäre, wenn sein Plan mit Sirius Black geglückt wäre? War Potter's Tod die Möglichkeit, die er suchte, um das Inferno in sich endlich zum Verstummen zu bringen?

Sicher, in seiner Phantasie hatte er es unzählige Male getan. Hatte Potter verflucht, erwürgt, erschlagen, erstickt, ertränkt, ihm das Genick gebrochen und ihn in Abgründe gestoßen. Aber selbst, wenn diese Gedankenspielchen ihm eine gewisse Befriedigung verschafft hatten, so war diese doch unvollständig und immer nur von kurzer Dauer gewesen. Schon bald flammte das Verlangen wieder in ihm auf und dann kam diese grässliche Stimme, die in seinem Geist flüsterte: _Du willst es wieder tun_.

Was, wenn er es eines Tages wirklich tat? War das die Antwort? Würde es ihm Frieden bringen, oder wieder nur eine vorübergehende Befriedigung? Und dann, dann gab es keine Möglichkeit mehr, die Sache rückgängig zu machen. Potter wäre für immer aus seinem Leben verschwunden.

Er versuchte, sich das vorzustellen: ein Leben ohne Potter. Ein Leben ohne die täglichen Kabbeleien, die Lästersessions im Kreis seiner Freunde, die Quidditch-Duelle, die Wortgefechte, die Meisterpläne, ohne den Hass, die Schadenfreude, wenn er ihm eins reingewürgt hatte, ohne das Verlangen, ihn zu suchen, sich mit ihm zu streiten, ihn zu verletzen, die Wut in diesen funkelndgrünen Augen zu sehen... Was wäre dann noch übrig von seinem Leben? Was denn?

_Bei Merlin, das ist doch völliger Wahnsinn? Wieso richte ich mein ganzes Leben so sehr auf diesen einen Menschen aus?_

_Niemand hat mich dazu gezwungen, ihm tagtäglich durch halbe Schule hinterher zu rennen. Niemand hat mich dazu gezwungen, Sucher im Quidditch Team zu werden, nur um gegen ihn anzutreten. Niemand hat mich dazu gezwungen, ein Wahlfach zu nehmen, das ich gar nicht will, nur um in seiner Nähe sein zu können. Niemand hat mich... _

_Was, verdammt noch mal, will ich eigentlich von dem Kerl? Was will ich erreichen? _

_Wie soll ich ihn denn besiegen, wenn ich gar nicht weiß, was ich überhaupt will?_

* * *

-

**Amicus Draconis – 2nd Cycle: Cycle of the Snake – Part 15: Sprung from my only Hate II – Prodigious Birth of Love it is to me**

**_XII. Der Magier_**

_Der Magier stellt die erste Stufe auf der Reise des Narren dar. Unter dem Schutz des Merkurs steht er für zu erwerbende Künste und Wissenschaften, allesamt nützliche Lehren, die sich der Narr auf seiner Reise aneignen kann. Doch Vorsicht ist geboten – er tritt auch zu gerne als Gaukler oder Scharlatan in Erscheinung. _

_Meistens unterhält er seine Zuschauer mit Taschenspielertricks; bunten Tüchern und Würfelspiel, doch zuweilen werden seine harmlosen Gegenstände zu Kelch, Schwert, Amulett und Zauberstab. Leider ist der Narr aber noch zu unerfahren, um das Geheimnis dieser Artefakte verstehen und für sich nutzen zu können. _

_Die Karte entspricht dem zweiten Buchstaben des Alphabets, Beth, welcher übersetzt 'Haus' bedeutet. Um eine Reise zu beginnen, muss das Haus zunächst einmal verlassen werden. Der Schritt vor die Tür ist der erste und vermutlich auch der schwerste von allen. _

_Beth, der erste Schritt. Der erste Buchstabe der jüdisch-christlichen heiligen Schrift. Der Beginn der Schöpfung. Die Geburt. Die Straße zwischen Kether und Binah, dem heiligen Geist, dem göttlich-weiblichen Prinzip. _

_War es denn nicht immer so, dass die Frauen das Leben schufen, damit wir Männer es anschließend vernichten können? _

_Nun, vielleicht könnte man dies unter dem Begriff Arbeitsteilung verstehen. _

_Die Geheimnisse des Universums, verborgen im Spiel des Jongleurs. Was für eine Ironie! _

_Die Wahl für den Magier fiel mir dementsprechend schwer. Ein äußerst passender Kandidat wäre Albus Dumbledore gewesen, doch ich kann es beim besten Willen nicht riskieren, ihn auf diese Weise in meine Pläne mit einzubeziehen. _

_Also musste ich mich wieder einmal mit einem Ausweichkandidaten zufrieden geben. Aberforth Dumbledore mag vielleicht nicht das Wissen und die Weisheit seines Bruders besitzen, doch verfügt er über einen untrüglichen Sinn, wenn es darum geht, die winzigen Bruchteile wichtiger Informationen zu kombinieren und daraus seine Schlüsse zu ziehen. _

_Kein Wunder, dass er seinem Bruder in der Rolle des Kneipenwirts so überaus nützlich war. _

**Amicus Draconis - 2. Zyklus: Zyklus der Schlange – Teil 15: Aus einz'gem Hass entbrannt II – Daß es die Lieb so übel mit mir meint**

**Tsuzuku... **


	5. 15: Sprung from my only Hate II B

Amicus Draconis – 2nd Cycle: Cycle of the Snake – Part 15: Sprung from my only Hate II – Prodigious Birth of Love it is to me

**XII. Der** **Magier**

_Der Magier stellt die erste Stufe auf der Reise des Narren dar. Unter dem Schutz des Merkurs steht er für zu erwerbende Künste und Wissenschaften, allesamt nützliche Lehren, die sich der Narr auf seiner Reise aneignen kann. Doch Vorsicht ist geboten – er tritt auch zu gerne als Gaukler oder Scharlatan in Erscheinung. _

_Meistens unterhält er seine Zuschauer mit Taschenspielertricks; bunten Tüchern und Würfelspiel, doch zuweilen werden seine harmlosen Gegenstände zu Kelch, Schwert, Amulett und Zauberstab. Leider ist der Narr aber noch zu unerfahren, um das Geheimnis dieser Artefakte verstehen und für sich nutzen zu können._

_Die Karte entspricht dem zweiten Buchstaben des Alphabets, Beth, welcher übersetzt 'Haus' bedeutet. Um eine Reise zu beginnen, muss das Haus zunächst einmal verlassen werden. Der Schritt vor die Tür ist der erste und vermutlich auch der schwerste von allen. _

_Beth, der erste Schritt. Der erste Buchstabe der jüdisch-christlichen heiligen Schrift. Der Beginn der Schöpfung. Die Geburt. Die Straße zwischen Kether und Binah, dem heiligen Geist, dem göttlich-weiblichen Prinzip._

_War es denn nicht immer so, dass die Frauen das Leben schufen, damit wir Männer es anschließend vernichten können? _

_Nun, vielleicht könnte man dies unter dem Begriff Arbeitsteilung verstehen._

_Die Geheimnisse des Universums, verborgen im Spiel des Jongleurs. Was für eine Ironie!_

_Die Wahl für den Magier fiel mir dementsprechend schwer. Ein äußerst passender Kandidat wäre Albus Dumbledore gewesen, doch ich kann es beim besten Willen nicht riskieren, ihn auf diese Weise in meine Pläne mit einzubeziehen. _

_Also musste ich mich wieder einmal mit einem Ausweichkandidaten zufrieden geben. Aberforth Dumbledore mag vielleicht nicht das Wissen und die Weisheit seines Bruders besitzen, doch verfügt er über einen untrüglichen Sinn, wenn es darum geht, die winzigen Bruchteile wichtiger Informationen zu kombinieren und daraus seine Schlüsse zu ziehen. _

_Kein Wunder, dass er seinem Bruder in der Rolle des Kneipenwirts so überaus nützlich war. _

**Amicus Draconis - 2. Zyklus: Zyklus der Schlange – Teil 15: Aus einz'gem Hass entbrannt II – Daß es die Lieb so übel mit mir meint**

* * *

**_August 25th, 1994_**

_You think you can just come here,_

_A brainless bleating herd_

_Violate our culture,_

_Blast into our world._

Schreie, stolpernde Schritte, düster huschende Schatten, aufblitzende und wieder verglimmende Lichter. Dazwischen wieder Schreie, Flammen, aufgeregt durcheinander plappernde Stimmen. Wie ein Fliegenschwarm, eine gackernde Hühnerherde. Trampelnde Stiefel. Dann und wann eine Explosion.

_You think you can just do this,_

_Break us piece by piece._

_Tear apart what's dear to us_

_Destroy what we achieved._

Verdammt, jetzt kriegten diese Mistkerle endlich mal, was sie verdienten. Sie waren einfach fällig nach diesem Wochenende.

_If you think you can get away with this, you'll find that you're dead wrong!_

_From this day forth we'll make you pay for everything you've done._

_Send you right back where you belong._

_Your time has come, scum, your time has come!_

Er lehnte sich zurück, schloss für einen Moment die Augen und versuchte die aufkeimende Wut zu besänftigen, die sich fiebergleich in ihm ausbreitete und erneut das triumphierende Gefühl der Befriedigung zu vergiften drohte. Dieses ganze Quidditch Finale war ein einziger Witz gewesen, Zauberer, die sich in einem Wald verstecken mussten, um Ruhe vor der verdammten Muggle-Brut zu haben. Leise sein, sich unauffällig verhalten, Muggle-Zelte, Muggle-Benehmen, ja sogar Muggle-Klamotten waren ihnen aufgezwungen worden. In den ganzen vierzehn Jahren seines bisherigen Lebens hatte er alle Muggle-Orte gemieden wie die Pest und sich trotz aller Sicherheitsvorschriften nicht ein einziges Mal dazu herabgelassen, die Kleidung dieser verfluchten Affen anzulegen. Aber bei der Weltmeisterschaft kam er den Vorschriften nicht mehr aus. Kuschen oder Fernbleiben hieß die Devise. Etliche Zauberer hatten bereits Verwarnungen vom Ministerium bekommen und diese Blöße wollte sich die Familie Malfoy ganz sicher nicht geben.

_Brothers, stand up and fight,_

_Raise your wands for what you know is right!_

_The night will fall and it will be_

_A Pureblood Victory!_

Er öffnete die Augen und blickte an sich hinunter. Dieses Hemd war einfach nur lächerlich, es hatte keine anständigen Ärmel und weder Schnürung noch Knöpfe noch Kragen, stattdessen nur einen albernen französischen Schriftzug über der Brust. Eigentlich sah es aus wie ein Stofflappen, den man sich über den Kopf hängte. Und dann erst die Hose. Ein ekeliges schimmeliges Blau, und dabei so hart und eng, dass sie ständig zwischen den Beinen scheuerte. Er hatte diese furchtbaren Hosen schon öfter an mugglegeborenen Zauberern und sogar an Hexen gesehen, auch wenn Goyle ihm immer noch weismachen wollte, dass Muggles solche Hosen trugen, um darin Kühe zu hüten. Aber wie konnte irgendein männliches Wesen diese Dinger überhaupt tragen, ohne davon unfruchtbar zu werden?

_Now it's time for payback_

_And you will pay in blood._

_We'll strike you down to the ground_

_And leave you there to rot._

Und warum wurde er, ein Zauberer, dazu gezwungen solche Kleidung anzuziehen, nur weil er sich mit seinesgleichen treffen wollte? Dieses verdammte Ministerium und seine verdammten Sicherheitsbestimmungen! Nun, nach dieser Nacht würden sich zweifellos ein paar Dinge ändern.

_No point begging for mercy!_

_You had none with us._

_Your cries are music to our ears,_

_A symphony of wrath._

Er spähte angestrengt zwischen den Bäumen hindurch. Konnte man schon etwas sehen, außer rennenden Leuten und brennenden Zelten? Es war so unfair, dass er nicht mitmachen durfte! Er hätte es diesen hirnlosen Barbaren schon gegeben. Erst heute morgen hatte Warrington ihm einen Fluch beigebracht, der einen fiesen Juckreiz hervorrief; es wäre zu komisch dabei zuzusehen, wie die Muggles panisch herumrannten und sich überall kratzten. Obwohl so viele Flöhe wie die hatten, mussten sie es eigentlich schon gewohnt sein.

_The days we feared your stakes and pyres, that's a time long gone!_

_Now it's you who cringe in pain and fear before wizards proud and strong._

_Send you right back where you belong._

_Your time has come, scum, your time has come!_

Aber wie üblich hatte Vater es ihm nicht erlaubt, dabei zu sein, weil es ja angeblich sooo gefährlich war. Wann würde Vater ihn endlich für voll nehmen? Wann würde er einsehen, dass Draco für die Bruderschaft bereit war? Selbst wenn er noch keine siebzehn war, wieso konnten sie diese Regel nicht einfach ändern und ihn trotzdem aufnehmen? Vater könnte doch dafür sorgen, er hatte jetzt ohnehin das Meiste zu sagen. Der Dunkle Lord war seit über zehn Jahren tot und die Lestranges saßen lebenslang in Azkaban. Wer also sollte ihm noch dreinreden?

_Brothers, stand up, unite!_

_Raise your wands for what you know is right._

_The sun will rise and we will see_

_A Pureblood Victory!_

_A Pureblood Victory!_

Es sei an der Zeit, hatte Vater gesagt. An der Zeit, der alten Bruderschaft der Walpurgisritter zu neuem Glanz zu verhelfen. Sie würden zu ihrem ursprünglichen Namen und ihren ursprünglichen Zielen zurückkehren. Ein Imperium, wie es der Dunkle Lord geplant hatte, konnten sie nicht erschaffen, aber sie konnten zumindest dafür sorgen, dass ihre geistigen Ideen langsam, aber sicher die Zauberergesellschaft durchdrangen und sie vor weiterem Schaden durch die schädlichen Einflüsse von außen bewahrten.

Es hatte bereits begonnen. Eine Reihe kleinerer Anti-Muggle Aktionen hatte in der letzten Zeit für ein wenig Aufmerksamkeit gesorgt und die lässige Art, wie das Ministerium mit solchen Vorfällen umging, zeigte deutlich, dass ihre Ideen schon auf fruchtbaren Boden gefallen waren. Die Zaubererwelt hatte sich schon viel zu lange von den Muggles terrorisieren lassen; es war an der Zeit, das jemand etwas dagegen unternahm. Die heutige Aktion war der erste wirklich große Coup und weitere würden folgen.

_Your time has come, scum, your time has come!_

_Your time has come, scum, your time has come!_

Ja, sie hatten bereits begonnen, die großen Veränderungen, aber er, Draco, war gezwungen, als unbeteiligter Zuschauer am Rande zu stehen, weil sein Vater ihn, verdammt noch mal, immer noch nicht ernst nahm. Nun, zumindest hatte er einen guten Platz, um die Vorstellung zu genießen und das würde er auskosten.

Langsam kam zwischen den davonstiebenden Hexen und Zauberern eine Prozession in Sicht. Lange schwarze Roben, spitze Kapuzen, die Gesichter hinter weißen Masken verborgen. Weiß und bleich wie der Tod, der bald auf alle Muggles und Blutsverräter hinabregnen würde. Draco grinste höhnisch, denn offenbar hatten einige hilflos über ihnen schwebende Gestalten bereits mit der Todesangst Bekanntschaft gemacht. Die ganze Gruppe war umringt von anderen, maskenlosen Hexen und Zauberern, die teils entsetzt auf die in der Luft herumzappelnden Muggles starrten, teils hilflos davon stolperten oder mit steinernen Gesichtern mitmarschierten.

_Brothers, stand up and fight,_

_Raise your wands for what you know is right._

_The night will fall and it will be_

_A Pureblood Victory!_

Verdammt, sie hatten es nicht anders verdient. Energisch drehte er sein tragbares Wizarding Wireless lauter und drückte den Kopfhörer fester auf die Ohren, um die Schreie der Muggle-Kinder auszublenden.

Immer mehr Flüchtlinge erreichten das Wäldchen und versuchten zwischen den Bäumen Schutz zu suchen. Sie hasteten an ihm vorbei, ohne auf ihn zu achten. Das war ihm ausnahmsweise auch mal ganz recht, denn so wunderte sich niemand über seine Ruhe und den selbstzufriedenen Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht.

"Was ist passiert?" fragte plötzlich eine Stimme dicht neben ihm. "Wo bist du, Ron? Oh, das ist so albern – _Lumos!_"

_Brothers, stand up, unite!_

_Raise your wands for what you know is right._

_The sun will rise and we will see_

_A Pureblood Victory!_

_A Pureblood Victory!_

Na, wenn diese Stimme nicht einer ihm wohlbekannten Mudblood-Göre gehörte. Auch Potter's Krähennest war nicht fern, nur Weasley's roten Haarschopf sah er im ersten Moment nicht. Das mochte aber daran liegen, dass der dämliche Flohfänger ihm zu Füßen lag. Genau dort, wo er hingehörte.

"Bin über eine Wurzel gestolpert," schimpfte er und rappelte sich mühsam auf.

"Bei solchen Riesenfüßen ja auch kein Wunder!"

Potter, Weasley und Granger fuhren herum. Draco schaltete das Wizarding Wireless aus; das Letzte was er jetzt brauchen konnte, war, dass ausgerechnet sein Erzfeind mitbekam, wie er in einer solchen Situation mugglefeindliche Musik hörte. Er lehnte sich gemächlich zurück an den Baum und blickte der Potter-Gang erwartungsvoll entgegen.

"Verpiss dich, Malfoy!" fauchte Weasley und biss seinen Daumen in Draco's Richtung.

"Achte auf deine Manieren, Weasley." Dass dieser Blödmann sich auch von jeder Kleinigkeit auf die Palme bringen ließ. Es war einfach zu amüsant.

Zeit, noch einen draufzusetzen. "Solltet ihr euch nicht lieber beeilen, hier wegzukommen? Ihr wollt doch nicht, dass man _sie_ hier findet, oder?"

Mit einem Kopfnicken deutete er auf Hermione, erntete aber nur ungläubige Blicke. "Was soll das heißen?" entgegnete das Schlammblut eigensinnig, als habe sie keine Ahnung, wovon er sprach.

In der Nähe explodierte irgendetwas und in dem grünen Lichtschein, welcher die Bäume um sie herum erhellte, konnte er deutlich die Gesichter seiner Gegner erkennen. Granger starrte ihn trotzig, Weasley immer noch verständnislos an. Doch es war der Ausdruck kaltblütiger Herablassung in Potter's Augen, der ihn am meisten aus der Ruhe brachte. Potter hatte ihn nicht so anzusehen. Er hatte Potter so anzusehen.

"Granger, sie jagen Muggles," spottete er. "Willst du uns vielleicht dein Unterhöschen vorführen? Falls ja, brauchst du nur zu bleiben... sie kommen in diese Richtung und dann hätten wir alle was zu lachen."

"Hermione ist eine Hexe!" fauchte Potter und endlich wich die Kälte aus seinen Augen und verwandelte sich in Wut. Es funktionierte doch immer wieder. Man musste nur etwas gegen seine beiden Speichellecker sagen und er verlor die Kontrolle über sich. Noch ein bisschen mehr, und Potter würde vielleicht sogar versuchen, auf ihn loszugehen. Und in dieser angespannten Situation würde ein tätlicher Angriff gewaltigen Ärger für ihn bedeuten.

"Dein Wort in Merlin's Ohr, Potter," entgegnete Draco betont gelangweilt. "Aber wenn du wirklich glaubst, sie könnten ein Mudblood nicht von einer echten Hexe unterscheiden, dann bleibt doch einfach hier."

"Pass auf, was du sagst!" schrie Weasley. Er machte einen Schritt auf Draco zu, aber Granger hielt ihn am Arm fest. "Vergiss es einfach, Ron."

Sie wollte noch mehr sagen, aber das Krachen einer weiteren Explosion durchbrach das Stimmengewirr um sie herum, noch viel näher und lauter, als die letzte. Erneut brach Panik unter den Flüchtenden aus, man hörte Schreie und Fußgetrappel, und einige Hexen warfen sich mitsamt ihren Kindern ängstlich zu Boden.

Draco lachte leise. "Wie leicht man ihnen Angst einjagen kann," amüsierte er sich. "Ich schätze dein Daddy hat ihnen allen gesagt, dass sie sich gut verstecken sollen. Was macht er denn Schönes – versucht er am Ende die Muggles zu retten?"

"Wo sind deine Eltern? Da draußen unter den Masken, stimmt's?"

Ganz langsam und ohne das Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht einzubüßen, wandte Draco sich Potter zu. Es überraschte ihn kein bisschen, dass der Gryffindor eine solche Vermutung äußerte, aber er hatte schließlich keine Beweise und konnte ihm deshalb auch nichts anhaben. "Tja, wenn es so wäre, dann würd' ich dir das wohl kaum auf die Nase binden, nicht wahr, Potter?"

Potter machte einen Schritt auf ihn zu, aber Granger, die immer noch Weasley festhielt, schnappte sich nun auch Potter und zog beide Jungen mit sich fort. "Kommt weg hier, wir müssen die anderen finden."

"Behalt deinen großen buschigen Kopf lieber unten, Granger!" rief Draco ihnen hinterher.

Potter ließ sich nicht so leicht wegziehen wie Weasley. Immer wieder wandte er sich um und warf Draco böse Blicke zu, welche dieser feixend erwiderte. Erst als sein zerzauster Harrschopf entgültig zwischen den Bäumen verschwunden war, wandte auch Draco sich zum Gehen.

Er hatte keine Eile. Vater würde ohnehin noch nicht wieder zurück sein und Mutter würde ihm höchstens Vorwürfe machen, dass er nicht im Zelt und in Sicherheit geblieben war.

Täuschte er sich oder hatte es Potter's Wutausbruch heute Abend an dem üblichen Feuer gefehlt? Sicher, er hatte sich provozieren lassen, aber irgendwie war es nicht dasselbe gewesen. Beinahe so, als betrachte er Draco nicht länger als Erzfeind, sondern als ein notwendiges Übel, mit dem man sich eben herumschlagen müsse. So wie Hausaufgaben oder Puffskeins, die einem die Kekse wegfraßen.

Draco wurde beinahe schlecht bei dem Gedanken mit Hausaufgaben und keksfressenden Puffskeins auf einer Stufe zu stehen. So etwas konnte er auf gar keinen Fall zulassen. Sobald die Schule wieder anfing, musste er sich etwas einfallen lassen, um Potter in die Schranken zu weisen. Etwas ganz Besonderes, einen richtigen Masterplan.

Im Moment hatte er zwar keine wirklich produktive Idee, aber mit Sicherheit würde die Erleuchtung noch kommen.

Oder bildete er sich das alles nur ein? War es vielleicht nur diese furchtbare Quidditch-Niederlage, die ihm immer noch nachhing? Wie gerne würde er Potter die Schlappe heimzahlen, aber selbst wenn er wieder ins Team kam, würde er dieses Jahr keine Gelegenheit dazu haben. Das blöde Trimagische Turnier stand an und der Quidditch-Cup würde deshalb überhaupt nicht stattfinden.

Potter war in die Höhe geschossen in diesen wenigen Monaten in denen sie einander nicht gesehen hatten. Und auch seine Stimme war tiefer geworden. Vielleicht würde er bald...

Erst jetzt fiel Draco auf wie still es um ihn herum geworden war. Totenstill. Keine Prozession mehr, keine Schreie, keine umherhastenden Leute. Die wenigen Menschen, die er noch sehen konnte, standen reglos wie Statuen und starrten so ungläubig in den Himmel, als könnten sie ihren Augen nicht trauen.

Draco blickte nach oben.

Hoch über ihm am samtschwarzen Nachthimmel prangte ein neues Sternbild. Nur, dass es überhaupt kein Sternbild war. Grünschillernd und nebelverschlungen, schattenhaft verzerrt wand sich eine mächtige Schlange aus einem gewaltigen Totenschädel.

Das Zeichen des Dunklen Lords. Aber der Dunkle Lord war tot. Wie kam sein verdammtes Zeichen an den verdammten Nachthimmel?

Draco begann zu rennen. Er wollte so schnell wie möglich weg hier, nach Hause, zu Vater und Mutter, damit sie ihm sagen konnten, was hier gespielt wurde. Den ganzen Abend hatte er keine Angst gehabt, aber jetzt schlug ihm das Herz bis zum Hals und er wollte nur noch fort, fort von diesem Zeichen und dieser Bedrohung, die sich wie ein Mantel des Unheils über den ganzen Zeltplatz gelegt hatte.

Vater und die anderen konnten dieses Symbol überhaupt nicht beschworen haben. Sie verwendeten es gar nicht mehr. Sie verwendeten wieder den Ouroboros, das alte Zeichen der Bruderschaft, bevor der Dunkle Lord seinen Siegeszug angetreten hatte.

Stolpernd rannte Draco weiter, sprang über die Reste verbrannter Zelte und macht erst halt, als er vor dem Zelt seiner Eltern stand. Hastig murmelte er die Parole und trat ein.

Vater war bereits zurück, er saß mit Mutter am Tisch. Von Robe und Maske war nichts mehr sehen; er war natürlich nicht so einfältig, sie hier im Zelt aufzubewahren. Mit ihren kostbaren, aber relativ schlichten Hausroben und den ein wenig unordentlichen Haaren erweckten seine Eltern den Eindruck, als ob sie gerade zu Bett gehen wollten oder plötzlich aus dem Schlaf gerissen worden waren.

"Draco!" Narcissa sprang auf und riss ihn in ihre Arme, um ihn im nächsten Moment wieder fortzustoßen, mit Vorwürfen zu überhäufen und nochmals zu umarmen. "Warum bist du nach draußen gegangen? Hab' ich dir nicht gesagt, du sollst in Sicherheit bleiben! Warum musstest du dich in Gefahr bringen? Was, wenn dir etwas passiert wäre?"

"Mir ist aber nichts passiert, Mutter." Draco entwand sich ihrer Umarmung und wandte sich aufgeregt an Vater: "Da draußen... am Himmel!"

"Irgendwann solltest du lernen, in ganzen Sätzen zu sprechen." Lucius runzelte die Stirn und warf einen sorgenvollen Blick Richtung Zelteingang. "Wir wissen bereits, dass jemand das Dunkle Mal an den Himmel geschrieben hat. Es war allerdings niemand von uns und ich habe für den Moment auch noch keinen speziellen Verdacht, wer dafür verantwortlich sein könnte."

"Lucius, bitte, du musst damit aufhören," drängte Narcissa. "Da draußen ist etwas im Gange, ich kann es fühlen. Vorige Woche hatte ich wieder diesen Traum mit dem Blut und dem Kessel und neulich hat sich meine Spiel..." Sie brach ab und schlug sich die Hand vor den Mund, als ob sie schon zu viel geredet hätte.

"Deine Mutter glaubt, dass unser ehemaliger Gebieter möglicherweise einen Weg gefunden hat, ins Leben zurückzukehren." Vater's Tonfall klang ein wenig spöttisch, doch Draco hätte nicht sagen können, ob er einfach nur Mutter's Gedanken aussprach, oder ob es ihm darum ging, sie als Närrin bloßzustellen. Vielleicht war es am besten zu schweigen und einfach abzuwarten.

Andererseits brannte er darauf, zu erfahren, was es mit dieser Vermutung auf sich hatte. "Aber wenn es so wäre, Vater," fragte er vorsichtig, "dann wäre das doch gut, oder? Ich meine, du hast doch immer davon erzählt, dass der Dunkle Lord Großes mit uns und der Zauberergesellschaft vorhatte. Er wollte eine Welt schaffen, in der wir die Macht besitzen und nicht die Muggles."

"Es ist bedeutungslos, was er wollte." Lucius verschränkte die Finger ineinander und senkte für einen Moment den Blick, bevor er sich wieder Draco zuwandte. "Es gibt keine Möglichkeit für einen Toten in unsere Welt zurückzukehren, jedenfalls nicht in seiner bisherigen Form. Natürlich gibt es Geschöpfe wie Geister oder Untote, jedoch bezweifle ich, dass er von einer solchen Möglichkeit Gebrauch machen würde. Wir brauchen ihn auch überhaupt nicht, denn die Dunkle Bruderschaft der Walpurgisritter hat schon lange existiert, bevor er dazukam und begann, sie nach seinem Willen zu formen."

"Aber warum hat dann jemand sein Zeichen an den Himmel geschrieben?" fragte Draco zurück. "Und vor allen Dingen wer? Die Bruderschaft verwendet das Mal doch überhaupt nicht mehr."

"Wie ich schon sagte, es war keiner von uns und ich habe auch noch keinen speziellen Verdacht. Allerdings besteht kaum ein Zweifel daran, dass diese Person ein ehemaliger Todesser sein muss. Nicht alle von ihnen wurden verhaftet und auch längst nicht alle beteiligen sich an meinem Versuch, die Dunkle Bruderschaft wieder aufzubauen. Es wäre durchaus möglich, dass es jemanden unter ihnen gibt, der unsere Pläne als Verrat empfindet. Immerhin distanzieren wir uns in gewisser Weise vom Dunklen Lord. Anders wäre es uns aber auch überhaupt nicht möglich, unsere Pläne zu verfolgen. Wir brauchen Sympathisanten unter der Zaubererschaft und vor allen Dingen im Ministerium. Es gibt genug Hexen und Zauberer, die es satt haben, vor der Mugglewelt zu kuschen. Sowie man uns aber mit der Schreckensherrschaft des Dunklen Lords in Verbindung bringt, hätten wir auf einen Schlag jegliche Unterstützung verloren. Genau das ist heute Nacht geschehen, deshalb bedeutet dieser Vorfall einen ziemlichen Rückschlag für uns. Wir werden uns in nächster Zeit zurückhalten müssen, bis sich die Aufregung gelegt hat."

"Also ist es doch Verrat," entgegnete Draco kühl. "Anstatt den Willen des Meisters zu befolgen, versuchst du einfach deine eigenen Pläne durchzuziehen."

Lucius' Augen verengten sich und noch bevor er zu sprechen begann, wusste Draco, dass er einen unverzeihlichen Fehler begangen hatte.

* * *

**_June, 1974_**

Eigentlich war es alles Lily Evans' Schuld gewesen. Wenn Lily Evans nicht von ihr verlangt hätte, vom eigenen Taschengeld eine neue Kristallkugel für Professor Trelawny zu kaufen, dann hätte sie noch genügend Geld gehabt, um sich für die letzten Wochen des Schuljahres mit Süßigkeiten, Haarspangen und anderen Kleinigkeiten einzudecken. Jetzt musste sie damit bis zum neuen Schuljahr warten, denn während der Ferien gab es kein Taschengeld.

Es ging nicht einmal darum, dass sie selbst nicht ohne Süßigkeiten und neue Haarspangen auskommen konnte, aber sie brauchte die Sachen, um sie anderen Mädchen zu schenken und damit weiterhin bei ihnen beliebt zu sein. Wer die schönsten und teuersten Geschenke machen konnte, hatte eben auch die meisten Freundinnen. Aber so etwas verstand Lily Evans einfach nicht. Lily Evans war das beliebteste Mädchen der Schule (zumindest bei den anderen drei Häusern) und Lily Evans war Head Girl, also konnte sie jeden, den sie nicht mochte, einfach zu einer Strafarbeit verdonnern. Schon allein deshalb würde niemand es wagen, sich mit dieser Musterschülerin anzulegen.

Sie ist nicht wichtig, meine Prinzessin. Alle diese Leute sind nicht wichtig. Sie leben nur in ihrer eigenen kleinen Welt und verstehen gar nichts.

Die Strafarbeit wäre ihr in diesem Fall vielleicht sogar lieber gewesen, aber wenn sie sich geweigert hätte, die neue Kristallkugel zu kaufen, hätte Lily Evans sie bei Professor Slughorn verpetzt und Professor Slughorn hätte ihr zusätzlich zur Strafarbeit noch Punkte abgezogen. Punkte für ihr Haus zu verlieren, hätte sie noch unbeliebter gemacht, als die Sache mit den fehlenden Geschenken. Also erklärte sie sich notgedrungen dazu bereit, sich bei Professor Trelawny zu entschuldigen und ihr per Eulenexpresspost eine neue Kristallkugel zu bestellen. Welche sie jetzt in ein Tuch gehüllt mit sich trug.

Narcissa Lestrange blieb mitten im Gang stehen und blickte durch ein halb geöffnetes Fenster in einen der Höfe hinunter. Draußen plätscherte ein Springbrunnen fröhlich vor sich hin und ein lauer sonniger Juniabend täuschte darüber hinweg, wie spät es bereits war. Es war schon nach acht Uhr und um diese Zeit durfte sich eine Drittklässlerin gar nicht mehr in den Gängen aufhalten. Aber falls sie auf einen Lehrer treffen sollte, würde sie ihm eben erzählen, dass es alles Lily Evans' Schuld war, weil Lily Evans sie dazu gezwungen hatte, Professor Trelawny eine neue Kristallkugel zu bringen.

Wozu brauchte diese Möchtegern-Seherin überhaupt eine Kristallkugel? Sie konnte sie ohnehin nicht benutzen! Diese Frau hatte nicht das geringste Bisschen an hellseherischen Fähigkeiten; alles was sie tat, war theatralisch mit den Armen herum zu wedeln und dabei jede Menge Unsinn zu plappern. Sicher, sie kannte die Münzen, die Runen und sämtliche Legesysteme des Tarot, aber das allein machte eine Frau noch nicht zu einer Seherin. Sie kannte die Angst nicht und die Verwirrung, etwas zu sehen von dem man nicht wusste, ob es wirklich da war, ob es vielleicht irgendwann einmal da sein würde, oder ob es nur das Hirngespinst eines überreizten Geistes war.

Sie versteht nicht, was es bedeutet, zu Sehen. Nicht so, wie du es vermagst.

Inzwischen war es längst nicht mehr so schlimm, aber als sie klein war, hatte sie überall Dinge gesehen und Stimmen gehört und nichts davon hatte einen Sinn ergeben. Schatten an den Wänden, seltsame Farben, Gestalten, die nicht wirklich da waren. Manchmal, wenn sie durch das Treppenhaus ging, in dem Vater und der Meister an der Großen Unruh bauten, sah sie dort eine Kitsune stehen, einen halb-menschlichen Fuchsdämon mit Schwertern im Gürtel und neun Schweifen, die sich wie ein Rad hinter ihm auffalteten. Seltsamerweise hatte sie vor diesem Dämon keine Angst, sondern fühlte sich auf ganz unerklärliche Weise zu ihm hingezogen. Als ob dieses unbekannte Wesen die Macht besäße, sie fortzuholen und mitzunehmen, fort aus Vater's Haus.

Was ihr wirklich Angst machte, waren Vater's Puppen. Manche von ihnen waren nur ausgestopfte Muggles, die einem nichts mehr tun konnten, aber sie starrten sie an, mit ihren stummen, glasigen Augen und manchmal, wenn sie ihnen zu nahe kam, konnte sie ihre Schreie hören. Andere waren lebendig und man konnte sie füttern, frisieren und ankleiden, und diese waren es, die sie am meisten fürchtete, auch wenn sie stumm bleiben und keinerlei Visionen in ihr wachriefen. Anders als Camille, die manchmal bereitwillig beim Versorgen der Puppen half, hielt sich Narcissa stets von ihnen fern. Sie fürchtete ihre Stille beinahe noch mehr als ihre Schreie und ihr Weinen..

Narcissa blickte ein weiteres Mal in den Brunnenhof und sah sich selbst dort sitzen, groß und blass und blond auf den Steinen, eine erwachsene Frau mit blutbefleckten Verbänden, eingehüllt in Schlaf und Morgenroben. Sie sprach sehr intensiv mit jemandem, den sie nicht sehen konnte, aber natürlich wusste sie nicht, worüber. Hoffentlich würde dieses Bild niemals Wirklichkeit werden, denn sie hatte Angst davor, sich so schwer zu verletzen. Schmerzen auszuhalten war nicht schön und sie war auch ganz bestimmt nicht gut darin.

Sie wandte sich ab und ging weiter den Gang entlang. Zukunftsvisionen, so hatte der Prinz ihr erklärt, zeigten immer nur eine mögliche Zukunft von vielen, deshalb sollte man ihnen auch nicht allzu viel an Bedeutung beimessen. Er natürlich hörte ihr geduldig zu, wenn sie von ihnen erzählte; er hörte ihr immer zu, ganz egal, was sie auf dem Herzen hatte. Er war der einzige Mensch auf dieser Welt, der sie wirklich verstand.

Der Gang endete, aber die Strickleiter, die sie normalerweise benutzten, um zu Professor Trelawny's Räumen zu gelangen, war nicht heruntergelassen. Kein Wunder, woher sollte eine falsche Seherin auch ahnen, dass sie Besuch bekam.

Narcissa verspürte das dringende Bedürfnis, die Kristallkugel zu zerschmettern, so wie sie es schon mit der letzten getan hatte. Wer mit magischen Artefakten nicht umgehen konnte, hatte auch nicht das Recht, solche zu besitzen. Sonst könnte man ja gleich jedem Muggle einen Zauberstab in die Hand drücken oder ihn auf einen Besen setzen.

Apropos Zauberstab. Ein simpler Alohomora öffnete die Falltür an der Decke und die Strickleiter fiel zu ihr herunter. Sie band das Tuch mit der Kristallkugel darin um ihre Taille und machte sich ans Emporklettern. Konnte die alte Schrulle sich nicht einmal einen einfacheren Weg überlegen, wie man in ihr heiliges Refugium gelangen konnte?

"Professor Trelawny? Professor, sind Sie hier?"

Alles vor ihr schien dunkel und still zu sein. Nur der süße, schwere Geruch von Räucherstäbchen, Duftwässerchen und allerlei schwelenden Kräutern lag in der Luft und stach unangenehm in der Nase.

Eine Weile stand sie unschlüssig herum und horchte auf mögliche Geräusche. Da sie jedoch nicht wagte, die privaten Räumlichkeiten der Lehrerin einfach so zu betreten, griff sie schließlich nach dem Türknauf zum Klassenzimmer und begann, ihn vorsichtig zu drehen.

"Lumos!"

Im schwachen Licht ihres Zauberstabes konnte sie einen dunklen, leeren Raum erkennen. Es war seltsam, ein Zimmer, das sie nur voller gackernder und schwatzender Schüler kannte, plötzlich so verlassen zu sehen. Wie ausgestorben.

Draußen musste inzwischen endlich die Abenddämmerung eingesetzt haben, denn das Licht, das durch die geschlossenen Vorhänge hindurch schimmerte, war spärlich und schien keinerlei Kraft mehr zu besitzen. Narcissa bahnte sich einen Weg durch die verschobenen Sessel und Tischchen und die Unmengen von Kissen, die den Boden vor ihren Füßen bedeckten. Beinahe trat sie auf ein Buch, welches offenbar von Professor Trelawny's Lehrerpult gefallen war (falls man einen Tisch mit einer Ansammlung von Räucherwerk und einem dunkelvioletten Spitzendeckchen guten Gewissens als Lehrerpult bezeichnen konnte).

Das dreizehnte Sternbild entschlüsselt?

Neugierig beugte sie sich über das Buch, einen typischen Hexen-Esoterik-Schinken in reißerischer Aufmachung. Auf einem buntverzierten Einband tummelten sich die zwölf Sternbilder rund um einen grimmigen Zauberer mit orientalisch anmutendem Spitzbart, der ihr finster entgegen starrte. Um seinen Zauberstab ringelte sich eine zischelnde Schlange.

Im ersten Moment dachte sie, es sei Salazar Slytherin, denn der Stab mit der Schlange war eines seiner charakteristischen Symbole, ebenso wie der Kelch oder Kessel, mit welchem er gerne dargestellt wurde. Aber die Person auf dem Bild war offensichtlich eine mythologische Figur wie der Skorpion oder der Löwe und all die anderen, die sich auf dem Einband tummelten.

Sie schlug das Buch auf und warf einen Blick auf den Klappentext.

_In der traditionellen westlichen Lehre des Zodiac wird das dreizehnte Sternbild, der Schlangenträger (lat. Ophiuchus) zumeist außen vorgelassen, um die kosmische Einheit der harmonischen Zwölf nicht zu gefährden. Der Schlangenträger, welcher auf den ägyptischen Magier Imhotep zurückgeht, liegt im Sonnenkreis zwischen Skorpion und Schütze, so dass ein Teil der Kinder, die angeblich in einem der beiden Sternzeichen geboren wurden, in Wirklichkeit als Schlangenträger zur Welt kommen._

Imhotep? Über den hatten sie in _History of Magic_ schon einiges gehört, er war einer der wichtigsten Magier des Altertums. Damals waren magische Welt und Mugglewelt noch nicht voneinander getrennt gewesen und so bekleideten viele Magier wichtige Ämter als Priester, Gelehrte oder Staatsmänner innerhalb der Gesellschaft der Muggles.

_Schlangenträger zeichnen sich vor allen Dingen durch ihren wachen und scharfen Verstand aus. Ihre besonderen Begabungen liegen im Brauen von Zaubertränken, der Heilkunst, der Astronomie und Arithmantik_.

Was für ein Schwachsinn. Garantiert würde der nächsten Abschnitt von Liebe und Romantik handeln, dafür waren doch all diese Sternzeichenbücher gut. Um kichernden Mädchen zu erzählen, wer der Held ihrer Träume sein würde und alten einsamen Jungfern die Chance auf ein neues Glück vorzugaukeln.

_Da die Schlange aber nicht nur für die Heilung, sondern auch für die Kräfte des Unheils steht, symbolisiert der Schlangenträger den ewigen Kampf zwischen Gut und Böse, ein Kampf, der sich auch in den Herzen jener abspielt, die unter seinem Zeichen zur Welt kommen. Tagtäglich müssen sie sich entscheiden, ob sie sich und ihre Handlungen von Hochmut oder Bescheidenheit, Raffgier oder Mitgefühl, Hass oder Liebe leiten lassen._

Gut und Böse? Was für eine simple und naive Weltanschauung, die Welt einfach in schwarz oder weiß einzuteilen. Meistens war das Leben sehr viel komplizierter.

Andererseits auch wieder nicht. Wenn jeder an sich selbst dachte, so war an alle gedacht.

Narcissa ließ das Buch fallen. Allerdings landete es zunächst nicht auf dem Boden, sondern auf einer Zeitung, welche ebenfalls von irgendwo heruntergefallen sein musste. Konnte die alte Schrulle denn nicht mal Ordnung halten? Erwachsene mussten niemals Ordnung halten Wenn sie selbst ihr Zimmer nicht aufräumte, dann sperrte Vater sie ins Puppenhaus...

Die Zeitung war nicht der _Daily Prophet_, wie sie zunächst gedacht hatte, sondern eine Ausgabe des _Quibblers_. Genau das richtige Käseblatt für Leute wie Professor Trelawny.

_Angriff der zamonischen __Fhernhachenzwerge...__ Minister Fudge baut geheime Armee auf... Schwarze Annis in der Winkelgasse gesichtet... Die ganze Wahrheit über das geheime Buch __Siphra di-zniutha..._

Sie hielt inne, als sie die letzte Schlagzeile überflog. Der Name des Buches kam ihr seltsam bekannt vor; sie war sich sicher, ihn nicht zum ersten Mal gehört zu haben. Nicht, dass man sich auf irgendetwas in diesem Schundfetzen verlassen konnte, aber selbst ein blinder Erkling konnte sich ab und zu ein Kind schnappen, wenn das Balg sich dumm anstellte, oder nicht? Also blätterte sie ein paar Seiten weiter und warf einen Blick auf den Artikel.

... _enthält eine Sammlung verschiedenster schwarzmagischer Schriften aus Altertum, Mittelalter und Neuzeit. Wer dieses Buch besitzt, kann Dämonen beschwören, Tote wieder zum Leben erwecken und schließlich sogar selbst die Unsterblichkeit erlangen. Schade nur, dass das Buch seit Anfang des Jahrhunderts im pazifischen Ozean verschollen und sein Wissen unrettbar verloren ist. Aber ist es das? Verpassen Sie keinesfalls die nächste Ausgabe, wenn der todesmutige Held Kevin Lockhart zu einer waghalsigen Expedition aufbricht, um..._

"Hhhhhhhh!"

Das scharfe Atemgeräusch durchbrach die Stille so plötzlich, dass Narcissa aufschrie und nicht nur die Zeitung, sondern um ein Haar auch die Kristallkugel hätte fallen lassen. Sie fuhr herum, doch zwei zittrige Hände hatte sie bereits bei den Schultern gepackt und im nächsten Moment blickte sie in das verzerrte Gesicht Professor Trelawny's. Das Gesicht war totenbleich, ihre Augen rollen unkontrolliert in ihren Höhlen umher, der Mund war weit aufgerissen und sie keuchte, als wäre sie zu schnell gelaufen und müsse deshalb um Atem ringen.

"Professor, was ist mit Ihnen?" Narcissa hatte sich einigermaßen wieder gefasst und versuchte die Hände zu lösen, die sich hilfesuchend in ihren Pullover krallten.

Wenn Professor Trelawny einen Anfall hatte, so musste sie schleunigst Hilfe holen. Gut, vielleicht sollte sie auch ein paar Minuten warten, denn je länger die alte Schrulle nicht mehr Unterricht halten konnte, desto länger hatte sie Ruhe vor ihr.

Narcissa schluckte den gefühllosen Gedanken hinunter und wollte schon nach dem Zauberstab greifen, als sie plötzlich Professor Trelawny's Stimme vernahm. Nicht ihren üblichen Singsang, aber auch nicht das Zetern und Keifen, wenn sie schlecht gelaunt war. Stattdessen hatte sich ihre Stimme in ein dumpfes, unheimliches Ächzen verwandelt. Gerade so als käme sie gar nicht von ihr selbst, sondern tief aus der Erde unter ihr.

_Sonne und Mond, Gold und Silber, Merlin und Morgana,_

_Seid am heutigen Tage Zeugen meiner Worte:_

_Der Schatten des geflügelten Todes liegt über uns,_

_Um unsere Welt in den Abgrund zu stürzen._

_Geboren im Zeichen des Löwen, behütet durch die Liebe von Mutter und Vater,_

_Erblickt ein Kind das Licht dieser Welt._

_Ein Funke, ein leuchtendes Schwert,_

_Das seine dunkle Macht bedroht._

_Geschmiedet in den Feuern Merlin's, geführt vom Drachen Morgana's_

_wird es die Macht erlangen, ihn zu vernichten._

_Eine Flamme, ein brennendes Schwert,_

_Das sein dunkles Herz durchstößt._

_Der Schatten weicht dem Licht, das Feuer verglüht zu Asche und unsere Welt wird frei sein..._

Narcissa stand wie erstarrt. War sie soeben Zeugin einer echten Prophezeiung geworden? Aber wie war das möglich? Professor Trelawny hatte doch noch nie...

Die Lehrerin rang ein letztes Mal nach Atem, dann lösten sich ihre Hände und sie sank in eine tiefe Ohnmacht, allerdings nicht zu Boden. Eine weitere Gestalt war aus dem Dunkel getreten und Narcissa erschrak, als sie ihren Schuldirektor erkannte. Wie war Professor Dumbledore hierher gekommen? Und wie lange stand er schon hier? Hatte er diese seltsamen Worte vernommen und konnte etwas damit anfangen?

Professor Dumbledore fing Trelawny auf und trug sie zu einem der Sessel, wo er sie behutsam niederlegte und nach einem Fläschchen aus seiner Tasche griff. Er tränkte ein Taschentuch mit ein paar Tropfen des Inhalts und hielt es ihr unter die Nase. "Es besteht kein Grund zur Sorge, Miss Lestrange, Professor Trelawny wird sich bald wieder erholt haben. Ich werde sie allerdings vorsichtshalber in den Krankenflügel bringen. Würden Sie bitte vorauslaufen und Madam Pomfrey Bescheid geben?"

"Wie Sie wünschen, Schuldirektor." Narcissa hatte einen Moment gebraucht, um zu erkennen, dass Professor Dumbledore das Wort an sie gerichtet hatte. Jetzt aber lief sie rasch aus dem Raum und machte sich daran, die Strickleiter wieder hinunterzuklettern. Ihr Kopf schwirrte immer noch von all den Dingen, die sie soeben gehört hatte. Feuer? Drachen? Der geflügelte Tod?

Der Meister. Professor Trelawny hatte vom Meister gesprochen. Und von einem Kind, das ihn besiegen würde. Geboren im Zeichen des Löwen. Das Schwert des Lichts...

Sie musste sofort dem Prinzen davon erzählen. Er allein würde wissen, was zu tun war.

* * *

**_September 1st, 1994_**

**_10.52_**

Hah! Es ist schön, so spät zu kommen und genau zu wissen, dass meine Ische da ist, um mir ein Abteil freizuhalten.

**_10.53_**

Einziger Haken an der Sache ist, ich muss sie dafür die ganze Zugfahrt ertragen.

_**10.56**_

Ich schlüpfe schnell in den Zug, bevor es Mutter einfallen kann, mich zu küssen, oder irgendeinen ähnlichen Blödsinn zu veranstalten. In meiner Position wäre das nicht mehr nur peinlich, sondern gesellschaftlicher Suizid. Sie nimmt es mir nicht auch nicht übel, denn sie ist viel zu besorgt, dass das verfluchte Mistwetter ihr trotz Schirm die Frisur ruinieren könnte. Vater ist gar nicht erst mitgekommen, er hat angeblich zu tun. In der letzten Woche hat er ohnehin kaum mit mir geredet.

**_10.57_**

Vince hat eine neue Frisur

**_10.58_**

Sie sieht genauso dämlich aus, wie seine alte.

**_10.59_**

Die Frisur, du Depp, nicht seine Mutter! Oh, Mann, Greg, wenn Blödheit klein machen würde, dann könntest du in Mrs. Norris' Katzenklo Tiefseetauchen.

**_11.01_**

Bin ich hier denn nur von Idioten umgeben? Warum hat Mutter nicht nachgegeben und mich nach Durmstrang gehen lassen, dort hätte ich bestimmt klügere Freunde. Außerdem hätte ich dort die Dunklen Künste lernen können, anstatt des Verteidigungs-Schwachsinns, den wir hier veranstalten. Aber mit Dumbledoof als Schulleiter sind wir ja gestraft für den Rest unseres Lebens.

**_11.11_**

Wir Zauberer tun die unterschiedlichsten Dinge, um uns selbst zu beweisen, dass wir die Herren der Welt sind. Einige züchten Teufelsschlingen, von denen sie dann nachts erwürgt werden, andere sprengen sich selbst mit ihrem Kessel in die Luft. Wieder andere werden wahnsinnig, weil sie von ihrem eigenen Fluch getroffen wurden und fangen plötzlich an, mit den Armen zu wedeln und dabei wie ein Crup zu bellen.

Für mich reicht eindeutig eine Zugfahrt mit Pansy Parkinson. Denn wer nach zehn Minuten Zugfahrt in der Gesellschaft von Pansy Parkinson noch nicht wahnsinnig geworden ist, muss sich in Zukunft weder um Flüche, noch um Kessel Gedanken machen. Ich frage mich, wie ein Mensch es fertig bringen kann, in einem fort zu plappern und dabei wirklich nur puren Stumpfsinn von sich zu geben. Man könnte den Quatsch mit Soße in Flaschen abfüllen und auf dem Schwarzmarkt verkloppen, wenn man ein Weasley wäre und Geld bräuchte.

**_11.16_**

Das einzig Gute daran ist nur, dass sie es gar nicht merkt, wenn man ihr nicht zuhört. Ich muss nur ab und zu ein "Mhm", oder "Aha" von mir geben, dann ist sie zufrieden.

**_12.34_**

Mittagessen. Ich glaub' ich kauf ihr extra viel Süßkram, damit sie möglichst lange die Klappe hält. Oh, keine Frage, die Frau kann gleichzeitig essen und reden. Aber sie tut's nicht, weil es undamenhaft wäre.

**_13.00_**

Ich wüsste zu gerne, wie es mit den Walpurgisrittern weitergegangen ist, aber Vater redet ja nicht mit mir. Seit dieser Sache beim World Cup hat er entschieden, dass ich noch zu jung bin, um darüber Bescheid zu wissen, und dass er mir erstmal nichts mehr erzählen wird.

**_13.03_**

Er war ganz schön sauer auf mich.

**_13.13_**

Ische, tu mir doch den Gefallen und zähl einfach mal bis zehn, okay? Warum? Weil ich mal 'ne halbe Stunde Ruhe bräuchte.

**_13.20_**

Pansy ist beleidigt abgerauscht. Na, macht nix, die wird sich schon wieder einkriegen. Spätestens, wenn wir beim Schloss sind, klebt sie mir wieder am Robenzipfel.

**_14.12_**

Vielleicht könnte ich Vater zeigen wie reif ich bin, indem ich am trimagischen Turnier teilnehme? Aber andererseits, mich dann dafür mit irgendwelchen Monstern herumschlagen und im Dreck landen – nein, das muss nicht sein. Da gibt es sicher einen anderen Weg.

**_15.00_**

Allerhöchste Zeit für meinen Rundgang. Kaum neue Reinblüter hier, alles nur Gesocks in diesem Jahr. Bis auf den kleinen Baddock, der auch prompt auf mich zuschreitet und mich höflich begrüßt. Manieren hat er ja, das muss man ihm lassen. Dem kleinen Schlammblut im nächsten Abteil dagegen mach' ich so die Hölle heiß, dass sie heulend ins Klo rennt, auf ihren hässlichen knallroten Muggle-Schicksen-Schuhen. Solche Dinger gehören verboten!

**_15.21_**

Na, wen haben wir denn da? Warrington, Montague und Pucey, und die ganze Quidditch-Brigade. Wie reizend, euch zu sehen, meine ehemaligen Teamgefährten. Ist das ein Strategiebrett, das ihr da stehen habt? Mit tollen neuen unbesiegbaren Taktiken, die ihr dieses Jahr auf den Besen anwenden wollt, die mein Vater euch geschenkt hat? Oh, und da ist ja auch Higgs, der wahrscheinlich den ganzen Sommer trainiert und sich in den Schlamm geschmissen hat, um dieses Jahr meinen Platz als Seeker einzunehmen.

Hm, soll ich ihm die Wahrheit sagen, oder ihn noch ein wenig phantasieren lassen? Ich bring's irgendwie nicht über's Herz, ihm all seine Träume zu zerschlagen. Soll das doch lieber mal der olle Dumbledore machen, der ist gut in sowas. Bis später, Leute und frohes Planen.

**_17.00_**

Das Bonbon hab' ich mir natürlich für den Schluss aufgehoben. Potter und Anhang lümmeln wie die letzten Idioten in ihrem Abteil herum und sabbern eine Viktor Krum Figur an, die Weasley auf seiner Hand spazieren trägt. "Wow, wir haben ihn von ganz nahe gesehen, wir saßen in der Loge!" Ja, zum ersten und letzten Mal in deinem Leben, Weasley!

Ich fasse es nicht, dass Potter so ruhig bleibt. Er flippt noch nicht einmal aus, als ich Sprüche über Weasley's Fetzen von einer Ballrobe mache. Selbst, als ich über Weasley's gesamte Familie herziehe, weil er keine Ahnung vom trimagischen Turnier hat, und sein Vater und Bruder total unfähig sind, macht er keinen einzigen Versuch, um mir Einhalt zu gebieten. Ich bin fassungslos; er verhält sich, als ob es ihn nicht im Geringsten was anginge. Will er nicht mehr für seine Freunde in die Bresche springen, oder hat er mich am Ende durchschaut?

Nein, er kann mich nicht durchschaut haben, er ist viel zu blöd dazu. Vielleicht sollte ich beim nächsten Mal wieder das Schlammblut beleidigen. Oder die Weaseline. Oder das Wildschwein. Irgendwann wird er nicht mehr so ruhig sitzen bleiben.

**_18.06_**

Als wir aussteigen, warten die Kutschen schon auf uns. In meiner sitzt schon eine fröhlich winkende Ische, die mir entgegenspringt, als wäre nichts gewesen.

Wusst ich's doch. Pansy ist ja so leicht zu durchschauen...

* * *

**_September 2nd, 1994_**

Schon am ersten Schultag hatte Draco Malfoy das Gefühl, dass sein viertes Schuljahr ganz und gar nicht wie die anderen werden würde.

Zunächst schien sich nichts Wesentliches geändert zu haben. Alle wuselten aufgeregt durcheinander und beschwerten sich über die neuen Stundenpläne. Pünktlich zum Frühstück kam dann auch der Uhu mit einem Päckchen voller Naschereien angeflogen, aber Draco merkte schon bald, dass es eher die jüngeren Jahrgänge waren, die sich danach die Hälse verrenkten. Gut, Crabbe und Goyle konnte man wie die Hündchen mit Leckerlies bestechen, aber Pansy aß keine mehr wegen der schlanken Linie. Blaise und Pike, die normalerweise immer nach Draco's Süßigkeiten schielten, schienen sich jetzt zu erwachsen für solchen Kinderkram, und Theo macht gar eine gehässige Bemerkung über seine Figur.

Draco tat die ganze Sache mit einem blöden Spruch ab – und wetzte bei der nächsten Gelegenheit in Richtung Klo, um sich dort der Süßigkeiten, des Frühstücks und seiner Panik zu entledigen. Erst nachdem er sich wieder beruhigt hatte, wurde ihm bewusst, dass Theo ihn wohl nach Strich und Faden verarscht hatte. Er hatte über die Sommerferien kaum zugenommen, und das, obwohl er ein ganzes Stück gewachsen war.

Verwandlung begann mit der üblichen Ansprache von Professor McGonagall, dass das neue Schuljahr ja sooo viel anspruchsvoller und anstrengender werden würde, als alle bisherigen. Draco hörte nicht zu, er hatte Magenschmerzen. Am liebsten hätte er laut gejammert, wie er es daheim bei Mutter tat, aber wenn irgendjemand seiner Hauskameraden mitbekommen hätte, dass er nicht imstande war, ein bisschen Bauchweh auszuhalten, hätte dies seinem ohnehin schon angekratzten Ego den Rest gegeben. Also mal wieder Augen zu und durch.

Wenn es doch wenigstens eine dramatische Verletzung vom Quidditch gewesen wäre. Oder wieder ein noch dramatischerer Hippogreif-Biss. Oder nein, kein Hippogreif-Biss, der hatte scheußlich weh getan, so etwas wollte er nicht noch einmal erleben.

Die Chancen standen allerdings gut, dass er genau das tun würde, denn Hagrid wartete in der nächsten Geschöpfe-Stunde mit Kreaturen auf, gegen die sich ein Hippogreif wie das reinste Kuscheltier ausnahm. Sie sahen aus wie eine Mischung aus Hummern, Tausendfüsslern und Skorpionen und konnten dazu noch beißen, stechen und einem die Finger verbrennen. Der Gipfel von allem war, dass das Wildschwein wieder mal nicht die geringste Ahnung hatte, wozu das Viechzeug überhaupt gut sein sollte. Es schien, als habe der zu groß geratene Zottelzwerg in seiner kurzen Zeit als Lehrer eine sadistische Freude daran entwickelt, Schüler zu quälen.

Noch nicht einmal die unvermeidliche Konfrontation mit Potter entschädigte Draco für den missratenen Vormittag, denn das Schlammblut war so sehr damit beschäftigt, dem Klugscheißertum zu frönen, dass sie beide überhaupt nicht dazu kamen, sich richtig zu streiten. Jedes Mal, wenn er Potter angriff, sprang Granger für ihn in die Bresche, als ob sie es sich in den Kopf gesetzt hätte, ihr armes kleines Löwenjunges vor dem großen bösen Drachen zu beschützen. Nach einer Weile gab er es auf und wartete auf eine bessere Gelegenheit.

Mittagessen. Oder besser gesagt, kein Mittagessen, denn sein Magen hatte sich endlich wieder beruhigt, und mehr als alles andere wünschte er sich einen schmerzfreien Nachmittag. Arithmantik war dann auch ganz in Ordnung, sie diskutierten über die Unterschiede zwischen dem griechischen und dem hebräischen Alphabet, und Draco bekam fünf Punkte für Slytherin, weil er Interessantes über die nachträglich eingefügten Buchstaben Stigma, Koppa und Sampsi zu berichten wusste. Keine Frage, dass die blöde Granger den Schwachsinn auch gewusst hätte, aber die wurde eben nicht aufgerufen.

Was für ein Pech aber auch. Zum Trost widmete Draco ihr die Zeichnung eines langzahnigen buschigen Eichhörnchens, über das Theo und Blaise Tränen lachten. Wie es schien hatte er seinen Status als Prinz von Slytherin mal wieder erfolgreich verteidigt und so war er endlich wieder besserer Laune, als er sich in Richtung Abendessen begab. Hinzu kam noch, dass er es im Laufe des Nachmittagsunterrichts geschafft hatte, seinen Daily Prophet zu lesen und nun darauf brannte, die Potter-Gang mit einem äußerst interessanten Artikel über die Unfähigkeit eines gewissen "Arnold Weasley" zu konfrontieren.

Der Abend hätte so schön werden können. Weasley schimpfte und fluchte und tobte, und hätte sich gleich auf Draco gestürzt, wenn Potter ihn nicht an die Leine gelegt hätte. Potter selbst schimpfte mit – und beging dann auch noch den unverzeihlichen Fehler, Draco den Rücken zuzukehren, so dass der Gryffintrottel ein optimales Ziel für die Hasenzahn-Verwünschung bot, die er schon seit den Sommerferien an jemandem ausprobieren wollte.

Wie gesagt, der Abend hätte so schön werden können. Aber der neue Verteidigungs-Lehrer musste ausgerechnet in diesem Moment auftauchen und ihm einen Strich durch die Rechnung machen. Erst ein Blitz, dann ein Knall und dann löste sich die ganze Welt in strahlendem weißen Licht auf. An die folgenden fünf bis zehn Minuten hatte Draco nur eine sehr vage Erinnerung, die etwas mit Fressen, Weglaufen und dem Schweißgeruch von Goyle's Füßen zu tun hatte, allerdings war er sich auch nicht sicher, ob er sich überhaupt daran erinnern wollte. Der Rest der Schule würde jedenfalls mit Freuden dafür sorgen, dass er diesen Tag nicht so schnell vergaß. Und nein, das bezog sich nicht nur auf die feindlichen Häuser, sondern durchaus auch auf sein eigenes.

Aber auch der Schlimmste aller Tage nimmt irgendwann einmal ein Ende. Draußen senkte sich die Sonne, drinnen leerten sich die Gänge, und allmählich kehrte die allabendliche Ruhe ins Schloss ein.

Was den Gemeinschaftsraum anging, war es allerdings noch ein wenig früh für abendliche Ruhe, und er hatte nicht wirklich Lust darauf, einer Horde von lachenden und feixenden Slytherins entgegenzutreten. Deshalb entschied er sich dafür, seinen Besen zu holen und noch eine Runde zu fliegen, bevor er sich dem Unvermeidlichen stellte. Aber nicht einmal dieses Vergnügen schien ihm noch vergönnt, denn als er die Eingangshalle durchquerte, stellte sich ihm ein wütender Filch in den Weg und informierte ihn feixend darüber, dass es Schülern nicht gestattet sei, um diese Uhrzeit noch die Schule zu verlassen.

Draco zog die Augenbrauen hoch – schließlich fanden um diese Zeit die meisten Quidditch-Trainings statt – aber nach den Geschehnissen in der Halle (und dem anschließenden Ärger mit Snape) erschien es ihm klüger, sich nicht mit dem Hausmeister anzulegen. Der wurde dann auch eine Spur freundlicher und erkundigte sich eingehend nach dem Herrn Vater. Draco verkniff sich eine Bemerkung darüber, dass sein Vater Besseres zu tun hatte, als sich um die Belange von Squibs zu kümmern und gab bereitwillig Auskunft über die neuesten Projekte und Ausschüsse des Ministeriums an denen der ehrenwerte Lucius Malfoy beteiligt war.

Bis er es schaffte, sich von dem aufdringlichen Kerl loszueisen, waren gute zehn Minuten vergangen. Immer noch zu früh für den Gemeinschaftsraum, deshalb entschuldigte er sich, er müsse in die Bibliothek und stapfte die breite Mitteltreppe hinauf, vorbei an einer Ritterrüstung und einem Gryffindor, der ihm grinsend den Mittelfinger zeigte. Das war, soviel hatte er inzwischen herausgefunden, eine rüde Geste der Muggles, die in etwa einem Daumenbiss entsprach. Da er Crabbe und Goyle nicht bei sich hatte, und der Gryffindor ein ganzes Stück älter war, entschied er sich, die Sache (zumindest vorerst) auf sich beruhen zu lassen und seinen Weg fortzusetzen.

Eigentlich hatte er keine Ahnung, wohin er wollte. Er schlenderte vorbei an Unterrichtsräumen, Statuen, Schränken und diversen Wandnischen und folgte einer weiteren Treppe nach oben. Gerade noch rechtzeitig bemerkte er, dass seine Schritte ihn gefährlich nahe an Gryffindor-Gebiet gelenkt hatten und schlug eine andere Richtung ein. Vielleicht hatte er insgeheim gehofft, Potter zu begegnen, und dabei völlig vergessen, dass er in seiner momentanen Situation gar nicht in der Lage war, dem blöden Mistkerl eins reinzuwürgen. Das musste er sich, wie schon so oft, für einen anderen Tag aufheben.

Aber dieser Tag würde kommen, soviel war sicher.

Vor ihm erstreckte sich eine breite Front aus hohen, geschwungenen Fenstern, welche ihm einen weiten Ausblick nach Westen gab. Die Wiesen und das Quidditchfeld lagen friedlich und verlassen unter ihm, dahinter schlängelte sich die hohe Mauer, welche das Burggelände zur Straße hin abschloss. Das Haupttor im Norden, durch welches sie gestern mit den Kutschen gefahren waren, konnte man von hier aus nicht mehr sehen, ebenso wenig wie die Straße selbst, die vollkommen von der Mauer verdeckt wurde. Im Nordwesten, hinter der ersten Hügelkette lag Hogsmeade, im Südwesten konnte er gerade noch ein Stückchen vom See erkennen, wenn er seinen Kopf gegen die Scheibe lehnte und scharf nach links blickte.

Eine Bewegung ließ ihn zusammenzucken. Er hatte geglaubt, allein zu sein, doch auf einem der Fensterbretter hockte ein Mädchen, welches offenbar so regungslos dagesessen hatte, dass es kaum möglich gewesen war, sie zu bemerken. Er kannte sie nicht, deshalb musterte er sie kritisch und fast schon automatisch fiel sein Blick auf ihre Füße. An den Schuhen konnte man immer sofort erkennen, ob jemand muggle-stämmig war, denn nur Reinblüter legten Wert auf ordentliche Zaubererschuhe, die man mit Schnallen verschloss und nicht mit Bändern. Bänder waren etwas für Dienstboten und somit für Schlammblüter genau richtig. Bei diesem Mädchen funktionierte die alte Weisheit allerdings nicht, denn sie war barfüßig.

"Bist du gekommen, um dir den Sonnenuntergang anzusehen?" fragte sie. Sie hatte eine hohe melodiöse Stimme, die ein wenig verträumt klang, so als habe sie den ganzen Tag nichts Besseres zu tun, als der Sonne beim Auf- und Untergehen und den Blümchen beim Wachsen zuzusehen. Ihm lag schon eine höhnische Bemerkung auf der Zunge, aber gerade noch rechtzeitig erinnerte er sich daran, dass er eigentlich seine Ruhe wollte, und ein verbales Duell mit diesem seltsamen Geschöpf gehörte ganz sicher nicht dazu. So beschränkte er sich auf ein kurz angebundenes Nicken in Richtung des bewölkten Himmels und ein spöttisches: "Welchen Sonnenuntergang?"

Sie schien durch seinen Tonfall nicht im Geringsten verletzt, sondern betrachtete ihn aus großen Augen, als habe sie noch nie einen Slytherin gesehen. "Wir müssen noch ein bisschen warten, bis der Himmel wieder klarer wird," sagte sie anschließend in ihrem ätherischen Singsang und wandte sich wieder ihrer Fensterscheibe zu.

Draco zuckte die Achseln und wandte ebenfalls den Blick ab. Schließlich hatte er seine eigene Fensterscheibe zum Durchgucken, und die war ohnehin viel besser als die von diesem Mädchen, egal ob mit oder ohne Sonnenuntergang. Eigentlich wollte er auch überhaupt keinen Sonnenuntergang, sondern lediglich seinen Besen, um eine Runde über dem Quidditch-Feld zu drehen. So wie die kleine Gestalt dort draußen, die es offenbar geschafft hatte, an Filch vorbeizukommen, wie auch immer sie das gemacht hatte.

Potter?

Potter. Der Flugstil und diese Haare waren unverkennbar. Wieso flog der blöde Penner da draußen herum, wenn er eigentlich hier im Schloss sein sollte. War es mal wieder an der Zeit, sich über die bevorzugte Behandlung von Dumbledore's kleinem Liebling aufzuregen? Natürlich war es das. Immer bekam dieser verfluchte Mistkerl eine Sonderbehandlung und jetzt durfte er da draußen den Abendwind genießen, während er selbst in diesem Schloss eingepfercht war, wie ein Vogel im goldenen Käfig.

Ganz genau wie zu Hause...

Und wie Potter das Fliegen genoss. Er stieg hoch auf, um anschließend im Sturzflug nach unten zu preschen, schlug Capriolen, sauste im Zickzack hin und her, jagte einen imaginären Snitch. Draco war einen Moment lang seltsam berührt, er verstand das Gefühl nur zu gut, die ganze Welt hinter sich zu lassen und nur die reine, unschuldige Freude am Fliegen zu verspüren. Aber dann erinnerte er sich wieder daran, dass dies sein Erzfeind war, dort draußen, und dass er geschworen hatte, ihn zu besiegen. Egal auf welche Weise.

Die Wolkendecke brach auf und das Farbenspiel eines geradezu apokalyptischen Sonnenuntergangs flutete den Himmel. Lichtstrahlen schossen wie Pfeile durch die Luft, Wolkenränder schienen plötzlich in Flammen zu stehen und am Horizont, wo die Sonnenscheibe bereits hinter den Hügeln verschwunden war, loderte ein mächtiges, tiefrotes Feuer. Der Anblick war nicht schön, nicht romantisch, sondern auf eine faszinierende Weise düster und bedrohlich, ebenso wie das Inferno, welches in den tiefen Schatten seiner Seele lauerte. Eines Tages würde es ebenso herausbrechen und dann würde kein Freund, kein Gott und kein Schicksal Harry Potter davor beschützen können.

Potter hatte im Flug innegehalten, um sich ebenfalls den Sonnenuntergang anzusehen. Gegen die rote Glut war nur noch seine Silhouette erkennbar, eine dunkle flatternde Gestalt auf einem Besen und so winzig, dass sie in Draco's Handfläche passte, als dieser seine Hand gegen das Fensterglas presste. Seine Finger krallten sich um Harry Potter wie um einen gefangenen Schmetterling, und dann schloss er langsam die Hand zu einer Faust.

* * *

**_Tuesday, September 3rd_**

Moody hasst mich. Der Kerl hat mich definitiv auf dem Kieker. Heute hat er uns nicht nur etwas über den Imperiusfluch erzählt, sondern auch darauf bestanden, diesen auch tatsächlich anzuwenden. Ja, liebes Tagebuch, dreimal darfst du raten auf wen. Dieses Mal bekam ich es haargenau mit, was es bedeutet, ein Frettchen zu sein, auch wenn ich nicht wie eines aussah. Blaise meinte, als echtes Frettchen wäre ich niedlicher gewesen.

Ich glaube, ich verkrieche mich für den Rest der Woche unter einer Decke und lass' mich nicht mehr blicken.

Oder ich warte darauf, dass wir den Cruciatusfluch lernen. Ich wette, Blaise schreit wie ein Mädchen.

**_Saturday, September 7th_**

Was bei Mordred heißt bitteschön S.P.E.W.? Sandmänner patrouillieren ewige Weiten? Sollen Pinguine Esel wählen? Snape platziert eine Wichsvorlage? Oder nein, jetzt hab' ich's: Strohdummer Potter, ekelhaftes Weasel! Wenn das so wäre, würd' ich die tollen Buttons auch tragen.

So ist es aber nicht. Granger plant irgendwelchen Schwachsinn über Hauselfenrechte. Hauselfen und Rechte, das passt zusammen wie Gartengnome und Quidditch. Da merkt man wieder einmal wie wenig diese Schlammblüter von unserer schönen Zauberergesellschaft verstehen. Mir wird schlecht.

**_Saturday, September 7th, Nachtrag_**

Verdammter Mist, mir ist immer noch schlecht. Aber so was von.

**_Sunday, September 8th_**

Bei Hekate's Fluch, was für eine Nacht. Ich wünschte, ich könnte es heut' mal ein bisschen langsamer angehen lassen, ohne mir Pansy's dämliches Geplapper anhören zu müssen. "Draco, was ist denn los? Du siehst blass aus, Draco. Du isst ja fast überhaupt nichts mehr. Du solltest zu Madam Pomfrey gehen…"

Ach, halt doch die Luft an, Ische, und steck dir einen deiner Lippenstifte zwischen die Zähne! Wenn ich jetzt zu Madam Pomfrey gehe, dann behält die mich gleich da und ich hab' keine Lust auf Potter's blöde Kommentare, wenn ich am Montag die Geschöpfe-Stunde verpasse. Ich hab' auch keine Lust, eine Gelegenheit zu verpassen, Potter eins reinzuwürgen. Davon gibt's nicht mehr so viele.

**_Tuesday, October, 7th_**

Höchste Zeit, dass ich meine schwarze Liste wieder auspacke. Und Mad Eye Moody kommt definitiv auf Platz zwei, noch vor dem Schlammblut, dem Weaselvieh und dem Wildschwein. Ich glaub's einfach nicht. Heute hat er mir für den ganzen Donnerstagabend Strafarbeit verpasst, weil ich während des Unterrichts einen Zettel von Pansy bekommen habe. Er gibt MIR Strafarbeit, weil sie zu dumm ist, beim Zettelschreiben aufzupassen. Das ist doch die Höhe!

Dazu kommt noch, dass Potter Wischmoppvisage, seines Zeichens Narbengesicht und Spitzenkandidat meiner schwarzen Liste nicht auf eine einzige meiner Sticheleien reagiert hat. Weder gestern beim Wildschwein, noch heute bei Snape in Zaubertränken. Es ist einfach zum Uhu-Federn ausreißen! (Nicht, dass ich's getan hätte, ich brauch' das Vieh schließlich noch.) Früher ist der Kerl durchgedreht, wenn ich ihn auch nur schief angesehen habe und jetzt ignoriert er mich, als ob ich ein Stück Inneneinrichtung wäre. Ich lass' mich so nicht behandeln.

Ich brauch' definitiv einen neuen Masterplan. Irgendwas, was ihn trifft, was ihm richtig wehtut. Ich kann nur so oft sagen, dass seine Narbe hässlich ist, seine Eltern tot und seine Freunde allesamt Versager sind.

Außerdem wirkt er seltsam abwesend. Als ob ihn das alles gar nichts anginge und er mit den Gedanken völlig woanders sei. Aber wo? Brütet Dumbledore's Goldenes Trio wieder eine seiner intellektuellen Aktionen aus? Vielleicht: 'Schlammblüter planen Einsatzwechsel' oder 'Schwächlings-Partei einheitlicher Winzhirne.' Oder hat's am Ende was mit dem Trimagischen Turnier zu tun?

**_Thursday, October, 9th_**

Hallo Strafarbeit. Ich hatte mich gerade darauf eingestellt, die nächsten Stunden Bücher in der Bibliothek abzustauben, den Spott der anderen Schüler zu ertragen, und mir einzureden, es hätte ja auch schlimmer sein können, als...

...es schlimmer wurde.

Pansy hat so lange rumgenölt, bis sie auch Strafarbeit bekommen hat und jetzt will sie die Bücher mit mir gemeinsam abstauben. Alle meine Hoffnungen wenigstens still und leise abzustauben und von nicht allzu vielen Leuten bemerkt zu werden, verflüchtigten sich hiermit. Ein "Drääääico – heb mich mal hoch, dass ich da ran komme!" ist ebenso wenig zu überhören, wie eine dreistündige Ausführung über die Unterschiede von mattem und glänzendem Lidschatten.

**_Friday, October 17th_**

Heute ging's mir so dreckig, dass Pansy kurzerhand alle meine Proteste ignorierte und mich nach dem Abendessen zu Madam Pomfrey schleifte. Sie drohte mir, sie werde meinen Eltern schreiben, wenn ich nicht mitkomme, und da ich nicht noch mehr Ärger brauche, als ich ohnehin schon habe, drohte ich ihr im Gegenzug mit sämtlichen Pickel-, Warzen-, und Hasenzahnflüchen, die ich kenne und dackelte ihr schließlich hinterher.

Nicht, dass ich besonders weit kam. Als ich zusammenbrach, zog sie mich wieder hoch und als einige Schüler vorbeikamen, zog sie mich mit der größten Selbstverständlichkeit in eine Ecke und tat so, als würde sie mit mir rummachen, damit keiner mitkriegte, wie schlecht es mir ging. Danach schleppte sie mich in die nächste Toilette, hielt mir die Haare zurück und wartete, bis mein Magen sich soweit wieder beruhigt hatte, dass man mich gefahrlos über die nächsten fünf Gänge und drei Treppen zur Krankenstation transportieren konnte.

Madam Pomfrey steckte mich in ein Bett, gab mir einen scheußlich schmeckenden Zaubertrank und hielt mir einen wütenden Vortrag über die Gefahren des _Scourgify!_Zaubers in Verbindung mit dem Schlankheitswahn unter Jugendlichen, den ich glücklicherweise nur zur Hälfte mitbekam, da ich irgendwann wegpennte.

Ich träumte von blubbernden Zaubertränken und schwarzen Schlangen. Und Potter. Eigentlich hätte mir gleich wieder schlecht werden müssen...

**_Monday, October 19th _**

Diät halten ist furchtbar. Madam Pomfrey hat einen Plan aufgestellt, was ich in der nächsten Zeit essen darf und was nicht, und Pansy wacht mit Argusaugen darüber, ob ich ihn auch genau einhalte. Auf alles, was besonders scharf oder besonders süß ist, muss ich erst mal verzichten, selbst bei Obst muss ich aufpassen, wegen der Fruchtsäuren. Auf Fleisch verzichte ich freiwillig, obwohl ich Geflügel oder mageres Rind sogar essen dürfte. Aber mir wird einfach schon vom Gedanken daran schlecht, deshalb lass' ich es lieber.

Wenigstens von blöden Sprüchen bleibe ich verschont. Zwar bin ich mir sicher, dass sich mein Zustand mittlerweile unter den anderen Slytherins herumgesprochen hat, aber anscheinend gibt es einfach zu viele Leute, die dasselbe Problem haben oder hatten. Pansy macht sich ziemliche Vorwürfe, weil sie diejenige war, die mich erst auf den Scourgify! gebracht hat. Sie sagt, sie kennt total viele, die ihn ab und zu mal verwenden und sie wäre nie auf den Gedanken gekommen, dass das bei mir so schlimm werden könnte.

Leute wie Crabbe und Goyle interessiert es kein Stück wie fett sie sind, die mampfen einfach alles, was ihnen unter die Nase kommt. Irgendwie beneidenswert.

**_Friday, October 30th _**

Das ganze Schloss ist in hellem Aufruhr. Heute Abend ist die Ankunft der Schüler aus Durmstrang und Beauxbatons. Filch rennt wie ein Wahnsinniger in den Gängen herum und macht alles sauber. Peeves fliegt oben drüber und macht alles wieder dreckig. Die Lehrer ermahnen uns wegen unseres Betragens. Die Mädchen reden seit Wochen von nichts anderem als von Viktor Krum und die Jungs malen sich aus, Hogwarts-Champion zu werden und das Turnier zu gewinnen.

Als die ganze Bagage endlich da ist, nutze ich sofort mein Vitamin B, um die Durmstrang-Schüler an unseren Tisch zu bewegen und schaffe es sogar, mich fast (mit nur zwei Schülern dazwischen) neben Krum zu setzen.

Vielleicht werden wir Freunde, schließlich gehört er, genau wie ich, zur höheren Gesellschaft. Ich sollte mein Vitamin B nutzen, um etwas über seine Vorlieben und Gewohnheiten herauszufinden.

**_Saturday, October 31st _**

Nein! Das gibt es nicht, das kann einfach nicht wahr sein! Das ist ein Skandal!

Potter ist Hogwarts-Champion! Wie hat dieser verdammte Bastard es nur geschafft, vom Gral des Feuers angenommen zu werden? Welche Tricks hat er diesmal angewandt, um seine immerwährende Sucht nach Ruhm zu befriedigen? Hat Granger ihm geholfen? Oder ist das Ganze etwa ein Komplott von Dumbledore, um seinen Lieblingsschüler wieder mal in den Mittelpunkt zu stellen.

Eins ist sicher, diesmal hat er zu hoch gepokert! Dieses Turnier kann er nie und nimmer überleben, geschweige denn gewinnen. Jeder einzelne der anderen Champions ist besser als er. Krum sowieso, dann diese französische Schönheit (seufz), selbst Diggory Hufflepfeife steckt ihn noch locker in die Tasche. Ich werde mit Vergnügen zusehen, wie der Mistkerl auf die Schnauze fliegt und Beifall klatschen.

Trotzdem kann es nicht sein, dass das Ministerium nichts gegen eine solche Unverfrorenheit unternimmt. Ich werde sofort Vater schreiben, ob er da nicht eingreifen kann. Uhu, lass jetzt den Keks, es gibt Arbeit für dich!

Ich wette, Vater weiß ganz genau, wie man mit Potter-Geltungswahn umzugehen hat.

* * *

**_September, 1971_**

"Und du bist ganz sicher, dass du sie hier verloren hast?"

"Es muss hier irgendwo gewesen sein, schließlich war Zaubertränke das letzte Fach, in dem ich sie benutzt habe. Weißt du, Dorcas, ich würd' ja normalerweise nicht so ein Theater machen, aber es ist nicht irgendeine Schreibfeder. Florence hat sie mir geschenkt, und wenn ich sie jetzt nicht mehr verwende, nimmt die das garantiert persönlich und wir sind wieder mitten im schönsten Gryffindor-Slytherin-Grundsatz-Krieg. Und den muss ich jetzt nicht unbedingt haben, jetzt wo die OWLs so kurz vor der Tür stehen."

"Und da heißt es immer, wir wären hier die Obersteber. Nun übertreib' mal nicht, die OWLs sind erst im Frühjahr und bis dahin ist noch genug Zeit. Aber weil du gerade davon anfängst, ich muss dringend meinen Planetenchart für Astronomie fertigmachen. Ist es in Ordnung für dich, wenn ich schon mal vorgehe, oder soll ich auf dich warten?"

"Klar ist das in Ordnung. Ich schau nur noch schnell hier im Gang und im Klassenzimmer, dann komm' ich sofort nach. Bis gleich."

"Bis gleich!" Das dunkelhaarige Mädchen, dessen Namen er sich nicht gemerkt hatte, drehte sich um, und verschwand in Richtung Treppe. Sie war jetzt ganz allein im Gang, suchte im Licht ihres Zauberstabs den Boden und die Nischen hinter den Statuen ab. Nun, die Feder würde sie dort nicht finden, aber das konnte sie natürlich nicht wissen.

Soweit verlief alles nach Plan...

Sie senkte den Kopf, um eine Einbuchtung in der Wand genauer in Augenschein zu nehmen und durch den Schwung fiel ihre lange Mähne nach vorne. Es waren Haare, wie er sie noch bei keinem anderen Mädchen gesehen hatte; es war flüssiges Kupfer, das sich im Licht der Fackeln brach. Dazu kamen ein loses Mundwerk, ein überschäumendes Temperament und eine vollkommen natürliche Anmut, die nicht das Geringste mit teuren Accessoires oder perfekter Schminke zu tun hatte.

Er konnte verstehen, was James in diesem Mädchen sah. Sie war keine Schönheit im klassischen Sinne, aber sie besaß ohne weiteres das Charisma, die Aufmerksamkeit eines kompletten Raumes auf sich zu ziehen, sobald sie ihn betrat.

"Hey, kleine Schlampe, musst du hier unsere Luft verpesten?"

Und sie konnte offenbar gut auf sich achtgeben. Ihre Hand hatte bereits nach dem Zauberstab gegriffen, noch bevor sie den Kopf gehoben hatte, um die Situation in Augenschein zu nehmen und das helle Funkeln ihrer grünen Augen verriet Empörung, nicht Angst.

Dabei konnten Walter Crabbe und Anthony Goyle durchaus als furchteinflößende Erscheinung durchgehen, als sie sich bedrohlich vor ihr aufbauten und dabei mit hämischen Grinsen ihre Fingerknöchel knacken ließen. Jetzt kamen sie ein paar Schritte näher, versuchten sie in Richtung der Wandnische zurückzudrängen.

Doch anstatt zurückzuweichen, wartete sie einen Augenblick ab, um dann behende zwischen den beiden hindurchzuschlüpfen. "Fünf Punkte Abzug von Slytherin für euer ungehobeltes Verhalten," entgegnete sie kühl, während sie sich umwandte, "und wenn ihr weiter hier herumlungert, um Kommentare abzugeben, die die Welt nicht braucht, werden es zwanzig sein. Schönen Abend noch."

"Uhm...uhm." Crabbe und Goyle standen da wie zwei verdatterte Hornochsen. Man konnte förmlich die Luft knistern hören, als die beiden mit Schneckengeschwindigkeit darüber nachdachten, was sie als nächstes tun sollten.

"Lasst sofort Lily in Ruhe!"

Und hier kam der längst erwartete Auftritt des Protagonisten. James hatte keinerlei Problem damit, sich richtig in Szene zu setzen; es gelang ihm sogar, seinen Umhang mit schwungvoller Geste zurückzuwerfen, als er nach seinem Zauberstab griff. Gleich würde er besagten Stab ziehen, die bösen Feinde mit einem cleveren Spruch verjagen, um dann mit seiner Liebsten gen Sonnenuntergang zu reiten.

So jedenfalls stand es in der Regieanweisung.

Leider meinte die Regieanweisung es heute nicht allzu gut mit James Potter. Sein Tarantallegra und Goyle's Furnunculus prallten heftig voneinander ab, mit dem unglücklichen Ergebnis, dass James mitten im Flur zu tanzen begann, und Lily ein paar grünviolette Pusteln im Gesicht wuchsen. James starrte sie erschrocken an, während seine Beine ihn wiegend hin und her trugen. Er hob seinen Zauberstab erneut, aber da seine Arme unkontrolliert hin- und herwedelten, war an einen Gegenzauber erst mal nicht zu denken.

Wenn es überhaupt einen Gegenzauber für den Furnunculus gegeben hätte. Selbst Crabbe und Goyle schienen das zu wissen; sie lachten aus vollem Hals und schlugen sich grölend auf die Schenkel.

Trotz der peinlichen Situation schaffte Lily es einigermaßen, ihre Würde zu bewahren. "Zehn Punkte Abzug für jeweils Slytherin und Gryffindor für unerlaubtes Zaubern in den Gängen."

Crabbe und Goyle blieb das Lachen im Halse stecken. Auch wenn die beiden nicht sonderlich intelligent waren, so wussten sie doch instinktiv, (wie eigentlich jeder Slytherin), wann die Zeit für einen taktischen Rückzug gekommen war. Mit ein paar letzten bösen Blicken trollten sie sich in Richtung des Gemeinschaftsraumes davon.

"Evans, warte!" Auch das Mädchen hatte sich mittlerweile zum Gehen gewandt und mühsam versuchte James ihr hinterher zu hoppeln. "Es tut mir leid! Ich wollte dir nur helfen!"

"Mir helfen?" fauchte sie zurück. "Der Tag, an dem ich Hilfe von dir benötige, James Potter, wird in der Tat ein sehr trauriger sein. Und jetzt geh' mit deinem Snitch spielen!"

"Lily, ich..." Er versuchte verzweifelt, ihr zu folgen, aber da sich seine Beine gerade in einem besonders komplizierten Steppschritt verdrehten, stolperte er über seinen eigenen Schuhe und fiel der Länge nach hin. Einen kurzen Moment lang zeigte sich ein Hauch von Sorge auf ihrem Gesicht, aber sie drehte sich nicht um und blieb auch nicht stehen.

"Verdammt!" James versuchte sich hochzurappeln, aber die zappelnden und strampelnden Beine schienen definitiv nicht seiner Meinung zu sein.

Ein Finite Incantatem beendete die Verwünschung und eine ausgestreckte Hand zog ihn wieder auf die Beine. "Wirklich toll, Lucius," schmollte der Gryffindor. "Soviel also zu deinen brillanten Meisterplänen, die niemals fehlschlagen. Nach dieser Aktion wird Evans nie wieder ein Wort mit mir reden."

"Touché." Er konnte sich nicht daran erinnern, dass einer seiner Pläne jemals in einem solch heillosen Durcheinander geendet hatte.

Allerdings hatte sich James aber auch zu dämlich angestellt. Mit großen Angebereien beeindruckte man kein Mädchen wie Lily Evans. Dazu brauchte es schon ein wenig Tiefgang und eine sensiblere Seite, Eigenschaften, die James durchaus besaß, aber üblicherweise hinter einer oberflächlichen Fassade versteckte.

"Eine verlorene Schlacht verrät noch nichts über den Ausgang des Krieges." Lucius lächelte geheimnisvoll, als habe bereits ein neuer Plan in seinem Geist Gestalt angenommen.

In Wirklichkeit hatte er nicht die geringste Ahnung, wie James dieses seltsame Mädchen knacken konnte, aber das musste er diesem ja nicht unbedingt auf die Nase binden. Mit der Zeit würde sich sicher eine Möglichkeit finden, und falls nicht, andere Muggles hatten ebenfalls hübsche Töchter, an denen James sich die Hörner abstoßen konnte.

* * *

**_Monday, November 8th, 1994_**

Eigentlich gibt es keinen Grund, Trübsal zu blasen, denn ich bin ganz sicher nicht der Einzige, der Potter seinen Coup mit dem Coup übel nimmt. Die restliche Schule tut ihr Übriges dazu, dem blöden Angeber das Leben zur Hölle zu machen und ich kann mich erst mal zurücklehnen und die Show genießen. Es sind diesmal nicht nur die Slytherins, die er gegen sich hat, sondern auch die Ravenclaws und die Hufflepuffs. Ganz besonders die Hufflepuffs, denn Diggory ist in ihren Augen der wahre Champion und sie reagieren nicht gerade gnädig auf Potter's Versuch, ihm die Show zu stehlen.

Natürlich habe ich nicht vor, die Hände in den Schoß zu legen. In meinem genialen Gehirn reift schon ein weiterer Masterplan heran. Alles was ich dazu brauche, ist etwas Zeit und die habe ich im Überfluss. Sollen die anderen Potter erst mal weichkochen; ich werde der derjenige sein, der ihm schließlich und endlich den Todesstoß versetzt.

**_Friday, November 13th_**

Hach, ich liebe es, wenn ein Plan funktioniert.

Potter ist am Ende. Meine netten kleinen Anstecker haben ihn dermaßen fertig gemacht, dass er erst mal nicht wagen wird, überhaupt noch den Mund aufzureißen. Kein Wunder, wenn man keinen Schritt mehr tun kann, ohne dass einem aus irgendeiner Ecke ein Potter stinks! entgegenblitzt. Die Dinger finden reißenden Absatz, ich muss heute Abend gleich einen ganzen Schwung neue zaubern.

Die Slytherins haben Spaß, Granger hat Hasenzähne und Potter-Weasley haben fünfzig Punkte für Gryffindor verloren. Was will man mehr?

Ich hab' die Wut auf Potter's Gesicht gesehen, als er seinen Zauberstab zog, um mich anzugreifen. Das Funkeln in seinen Augen. Es war wie früher, es war ganz genau wie früher. Was immer für Barrieren er gegen mich aufgebaut hat, ich hab' sie zerschlagen. Er hat endlich begriffen, was es bedeutet, Draco Malfoy zum Feind zu haben.

Sieg auf der ganzen Linie... und ich hab grad erst angefangen.

**_Saturday, November 14th_**

Falls Potter geglaubt hat, er kann mit diesem blöden Interview sein Image rausreißen, hat er sich aber gewaltig getäuscht. "Oh, ich weine heimlich, weil ich ein armer kleiner Junge bin. Meine Eltern sind Engel und sie beschützen mich." Diese Mitleidsmasche kann er sich sparen, sie zieht sowieso nicht.

Aber es kommt noch besser. Mich haben Gerüchte erreicht, dass er sich mit seinem Weaselfreund verkracht hat. Jetzt hat er nur noch das Schlammblut auf seiner Seite. Tja, Potter, die Liste deiner Verbündeten wird kürzer und kürzer.

**_Saturday, November 21st_**

Den heutigen Besuch in Hogsmeade hätte ich mir fast sparen können. Pansy und ihre Freundinnen, die kichernd und kreischend vor Schaufenstern herumhüpfen, Crabbe und Goyle, die sich im Honeydukes mit Süßkram vollstopfen (den ich wegen meiner dämlichen Diät nicht essen darf), kein Potter, den ich ärgern kann (der Feigling traut sich im Moment nicht unter Leute), und zu allem Überfluss auch noch Moody, der mit dem Wildschwein im Three Broomsticks herumlungert. Anderseits gab mir das einen guten, unverdächtigen Grund, das unvermeidliche Treffen mit Pansy ausfallen zu lassen, denn keine zehn Hippogreife bringen mich freiwillig in einen Raum mit Mad-Eye Moody.

Aber wie schon gesagt, fast sparen können. Drei Gründe gab es, warum der Tag doch kein so großer Reinfall wurde und alle drei hatten mit mehr oder minder schönen Frauen zu tun. Zum einen hatte ich eine wunderbare Gelegenheit, die elfen- und engelhafte Fleur Delacour dabei zu beobachten, wie sie mit sehr viel Lippenakrobatik einen Lolly verzehrte. Zum anderen konnte ich mich endlich länger mit meiner Kontaktfrau und alten Bekannten Neca (alias Natascha Antoninova Doloheva, was sich in Hogwarts eh keiner merken kann,) unterhalten und erfuhr ein paar interessante Details aus dem Leben von Viktor Krum. Auch dieser Plan läuft also wie geschmiert.

Und last but not least lief mir noch Rita, die rasende Reporterin vom Daily Prophet über den Weg. Gut, ich war nicht so ganz erfolgreich mit meiner Überzeugungsarbeit, dass Potter kein tragischer Held, sondern ein verwöhntes Blag mit einem Geltungskomplex ist, aber sie gab mir trotzdem ihre Visitenkarte. Die sollte ich mir für alle Fälle gut aufheben.

**_Tuesday. November 24th_**

Oh, war das ein Spektakel. Ich dachte schon, der Drache fackelt Potter ab. Hätt' ich grundsätzlich auch nichts dagegen gehabt, aber ich bin immer noch derjenige, der ihn fertigmachen wird. Kein Drachenvieh der Welt stielt mir meinen Erzfeind! Meins! Geh Eierlegen, du blödes Vieh.

Und du auch, Ische, aber du bist ja sogar zum Eierlegen zu dämlich. Irrks, ich will mir das gar nicht vorstellen.

**_Monday, December 7th _**

Heute drehten die Screwts durch. Wir hockten uns ganz gemütlich in das Dreckloch von Hütte und sahen den Screwts beim Durchdrehen zu.

Wir, das waren alle außer Potter, Weasley, Granger, ein paar namenlosen Gryffindeppen und einem panisch herumhampelnden Hagrid, der eine Heidenangst um seine Schützlinge hatte. Um die Screwts natürlich, nicht um die Schüler. Das wäre ja noch schöner!

Inmitten des ganzen Chaos aus durchdrehenden Screwts, wuselnden Weaseln, sich profilierenden Pottern und hampelnden Hagrids bekamen wir hohen Besuch. Rita Skeeter wollte uns interviewen und diesmal zeigte sie sich äußerst interessiert an den Dingen, die es über Potter zu berichten gab. Ich packte so richtig aus und erzählte ihr alles darüber, wie Potter sich durch miese Tricks und Schleimerei das Quidditch-Team, den Hauspokal und letztendlich auch die Teilnahme am Trimagischen Turnier erschlichen hat. Sie hörte ohne Unterbrechung zu und sprach nur, wenn sie zusätzliche Fragen stellen wollte. "Denkst du, dass Potter den Tod seiner Eltern nicht überwunden hat? Glaubst du, dass seine Anfälle gespielt sind, um Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen? Befürchtest du, dass er durch seine psychischen Probleme zu einer Gefahr für die anderen Schüler werden könnte?"

Ja, ja und nochmals ja.

**_Wednesday, December 9th_**

Professor Snape hat ein echtes Talent dafür, selbst die fröhlichste Ankündigung wie einen Schicksalsschlag aussehen zu lassen. Nun, für ihn ist der Yuleball vermutlich ein Schicksalsschlag. Woosh! Er kann's immer noch. Ich freue mich schon darauf, wenn er uns Tanzunterricht gibt.

**_Thursday, December 10th_**

Professor Snape ist ganz schön gründlich. Es braucht nur einer der Slytherins beim Walzer den falschen Fuß vorzustrecken, beim Menuett über die eigenen Füße stolpern oder bei der Moresca gegen den Takt zu hüpfen und schon ist er eine Schande für unser gesamtes Haus. Snape marschiert mit wehenden Rockschößen von einer Ecke in die andere und schwingt seinen Zauberstab wie einen Rohrstock. Ich wette, wenn er's dürfte, würde er den Schülern viel lieber den Hintern versohlen, anstatt sie Kessel schrubben und Flobberwürmer aussortieren zu lassen. Potter jedenfalls könnte eine anständige Tracht Prügel gut gebrauchen.

Hm... vielleicht sollte ich derjenige sein, der sie ihm verabreicht. Mir kommt da gerade ein neuer Masterplan in den Sinn.

**_Friday, December 11th_**

Das gibt es einfach nicht! Das gibt es nicht. Bin ich hier im falschen Buch oder was?

Wie kann sie nur? Wie kann sie es wagen?

Pansy hat doch tatsächlich meine Einladung zum Yule Ball ausgeschlagen. Eiskalt. Einfach so. Ich dachte, ich hör' nicht recht. Aber wer nicht will der hat schon, auf die blöde Kuh bin ich doch nicht angewiesen. Slytherin hat noch genug Ischen, die sich alle darum reißen, mit dem großen Draco Malfoy auf den Ball zu gehen.

**_Tuesday, December 15th_**

Heute bekam ich nacheinander einen Korb von Daphne Greengrass, Tracey Davies, Avril aus der dritten und Tabea aus der fünften Klasse. Millicent Bulstrode fragte ich nicht, so verzweifelt bin ich noch nicht. Neca fragte ich schon, aber selbst die Tatsache, dass wir uns gegenseitig nackt gesehen haben, als sie vier und ich zwei war, reichte für sie nicht aus, mit einem zwei Jahre jüngeren Schüler auf den Ball zu gehen.

Als Pansy etwas von meinen Bemühungen mitbekam, lächelte sie nur kalt.

Wenn ich darüber nachdenke, sie hat mich eigentlich schon seit unserem letzten Streit nach der ersten Aufgabe ziemlich kühl behandelt. Das ist mir überhaupt nicht aufgefallen. Wahrscheinlich hab' ich einfach nur diese himmlische Ruhe genossen.

**_Friday, December 18th_**

Na, wer sagt's denn. Ich hab' ein Date für den Ball. Ich hab zwar keine Ahnung, wie das Mädel heißt, aber sie ist eine Slytherin, ein Reinblut und sie hat zugesagt.

**_Saturday, December 19th_**

Ich hab' doch kein Date für den Ball. Das Mädel liegt mit einem Pickelfluch im Krankenflügel und weigert sich, mit mir zu sprechen.

**_Sunday, December 20th_**

Heute hatte ich mit Pansy einen handfesten Krach. Sie schrie mich an, sie habe es satt, sich von mir so schlecht behandeln zu lassen. Immer sei sie für mich da gewesen, alles habe sie für mich gemacht. Ich hätte überhaupt keine Ahnung davon, was Freundschaft wirklich bedeutet.

Was willst du eigentlich, du doofe Ziege? Du wolltest mit mir befreundet sein, nicht andersherum. Und Crabbe und Goyle tun auch alles für mich und zwar ohne, dass sie mich mit blödsinnigen Geplapper nerven.

Geh doch einfach weg und lass mich in Ruhe! Ich brauch dich nicht! Ich brauch' überhaupt niemanden!

**_Monday, December 21st _**

Heute habe ich tatsächlich Millicent Bulstrode gefragt und sie wäre sogar mitgegangen, wenn sie nicht schon mit Pike hingehen würde. Es ist nicht zu fassen, selbst die hässliche Millicent hat ein Date. Nur ich nicht.

Warum fallen mir ausgerechnet jetzt lauter blöde Sachen ein? Damals, als ich den verletzten Arm hatte und der so scheußlich weh tat, ist Pansy in den Krankenflügel gekommen und hat mich zugetextet, bis ich eingeschlafen bin. Gut, das war sicher nicht ihre Absicht, aber ich konnte endlich schlafen. Und sie hat mir Witze erzählt, die zwar unglaublich dämlich waren, aber über die ich trotzdem lachen musste.

Und als ich diese Magengeschichte hatte, war sie die Einzige, die bemerkt hat, dass es mir wirklich schlecht ging. Sie hat mich über die Gänge geschleppt, aufs Klo und in den Krankenflügel, und bei allem hat sie auch noch aufgepasst, dass es keiner mitkriegt.

**_Tuesday, December 22nd _**

Gut, ich hätte sie vielleicht etwas weniger anschnauzen können. Aber bei Crabbe und Goyle tue ich das die ganze Zeit und es ist ihnen egal. Ich dachte, Pansy wäre es auch egal. Und jetzt kann ich's sowieso nicht mehr ändern.

**_Wednesday, December 23rd _**

Hey, Pansy, da sind in der letzten Zeit ein paar Sachen schief gelaufen. Hallo Pansy, du hast da was missverstanden, ich wollte eigentlich... Pansy, kann ich kurz mit dir reden? Worüber? Ach, uhm...

Alles völliger Schwachsinn. Ich komm' auch gut ohne sie zurecht.

**_Thursday, December 24th _**

Und ich vermisse sie auch nicht. Kein Stück.

**_Friday, December 25th_**

Ich fasse es nicht, dass in drei Stunden der Ball beginnt und Pansy tatsächlich mit mir hingehen wird.

Letzte Nacht haben wir noch stundenlang geredet. Über uns, über Freundschaft, und über die funkelnagelneue Rêve-Handtasche, die ich ihr zu Weihnachten geschenkt habe. Blaise, Theodore und Pike können es gar nicht fassen, dass ich sie mit Hilfe einer Handtasche dazu gebracht habe, mir zu verzeihen. Aber es ist ja auch nicht irgendeine Handtasche. Es ist eine Rêve-Handtasche. Und es ist Pansy Parkinson.

Wir haben über alles mögliche geredet, und bei der Hälfte der Dinge bin ich mir sicher, dass ich's irgendwann bereuen werde, weil sie doch ihre Klappe nicht halten kann. Aber an diesem Abend war mir das einfach mal egal.

Eines hab' ich ihr allerdings nicht erzahlt, meinen Masterplan. Nur Crabbe und Goyle wissen darüber Bescheid. Außer meinem Date mit Pansy hab' ich heute Abend nämlich noch eine Verabredung der ganz anderen Art.

* * *

**_December 25th, 1994_**

"Hast du das gewusst?" Weasley verzog sein Gesicht zu diesem dümmlichen Ausdruck, den er immer dann mit sich herumtrug, wenn ihn etwas verwirrte. "Dass Hagrid ein Halbriese ist, mein ich?"

"Nein." Potter zuckte die Achseln. Wieder einmal schien er nicht die geringste Ahnung zu haben, (so wie eigentlich immer, wenn es um die magische Welt ging). "Na und?"

Selbst Weasley schien schockiert über diese öffentliche Zurschaustellung von Ignoranz. "Ich erklär's dir drinnen," murmelte er und zupfte dabei verlegen am Ärmel des Verbrechens, welches sich Festumhang schimpfte. "Komm mit..."

Los jetzt!

Potter und Weasley sprangen erschrocken zur Seite, als plötzlich die Rosenbüsche knackten und zwei moosgrüne Ungetüme auf sie zugestürmt kamen. Respekt, Vince schaffte es doch tatsächlich, Weasley den Hut vom Kopf zu reißen ohne dabei sein halbes Gesicht mitzunehmen. Nicht, dass irgendjemand den Unterschied bemerkt hätte, aber immerhin.

"Komm!" Die beiden Gryffindödel fackelten nicht lange, sondern stürmten ihren Angreifern hinterher. Sie wetzten zwischen den Rosenbüschen hindurch, und hätten dabei ums Haar Cedric Diggory umgerannt, welcher mit Cho Chang im Arm auf der nächsten Lichtung stand. "Wo sind sie hingelaufen?" schrie Weasley.

"Sie sind dort rüber gelaufen und haben sich dann getrennt." Diggory deutete auf die nächste Reihe Büsche und Weasley rannte in Richtung seines ausgestreckten Fingers davon. Potter dagegen blieb wie angewurzelt stehen und starrte mit offenem Mund Cho und Diggory an, als hätte er noch nie in seinem Leben ein Liebespaar gesehen. Vielleicht versuchte sein unterbelichtetes Hirn gerade herauszufinden, was die beiden da taten.

Aber natürlich, das Narbengesicht war ja selbst in die Kleine verschossen. Wahrscheinlich hatte ihm dieser Anblick gerade das Herz gebrochen und er würde sich jetzt heulend und jammernd ins nächste Eck verkriechen und Kullertränchen vergießen.

Im Gegensatz zu Diggory schien Cho den entsetzten Gesichtsausdruck richtig zu deuten. Ein zutiefst mitleidiger Blick trat in ihre Augen. Das schien dem armen liebeskranken Trottel wohl den Rest gegeben zu haben, denn er rannte in heilloser Flucht davon. Cho stieß einen Seufzer aus und zuckte bedauernd mit den Schultern, als wolle sie sagen: "Tut mir leid, Kleiner, ich kann dir nicht helfen."

Sie wandte sich um, als sie ein Rascheln im Gebüsch hörte. Einen Moment lang schien es ihm sogar, als würden sich ihre Blicke treffen, doch er glaubte nicht, dass sie in der Dunkelheit etwas erkennen konnte. Sie war ein wirklich bildhübsches Mädchen, er konnte verstehen, was der Gryffintrottel in ihr sah. Seine Lippen verzogen sich zu einem hämischen Lächeln. Alles, was Potter Schmerz bereitete, war gut.

Als die Wischmoppvisage an seinem Busch vorüber lief, brauchte er nur mehr einen Fuß auszustrecken und sein Erzfeind schlug der Länge nach hin.

"Malfoy!" Potter sprang auf die Füße und wühlte in der Innentasche seines Festumhangs nach seinem Zauberstab. Doch Draco hielt seinen eigenen bereits in der Hand und außerdem zielstrebig auf den Kopf seines Gegners gerichtet. "Nicht hier, Potter. Versteh mich nicht falsch, ich hege jede Absicht, mich mit dir zu schlagen, aber ich hab kein Interesse daran, mir meine Festrobe zu ruinieren. Sie war ein ganzes Stück teurer als deine."

"Verschwinde, Malfoy." Potter wich nicht zurück, als Draco ihm den Zauberstab unters Kinn hielt. Es lag keine Furcht in seinen Gesichtszügen, nur Abscheu, bebende Entrüstung und sich immer weiter steigernde Wut. Seine Augen verengten sich, als sie Draco's von Hass durchdrungenem Blick standhielten. Im Widerschein der fernen Lichter schien ein leidenschaftliches Funkeln ihr tiefes Grün von innen heraus zu erhellen.

"Nicht, bevor ich gesagt habe, was ich zu sagen habe," zischte Draco. Sein Zauberstab stieß das Kinn seines Rivalen nach oben, so dass dessen Kehle jetzt frei lag. "Ich hab's satt, Potter. Unsere lächerlichen Scharmützel, die albernen Plänkeleien. Ich will gegen dich kämpfen, ich will es endlich zu Ende bringen. Ein für allemal!"

"Und deshalb schickst du deine beiden Idioten los, um Ron's Hut zu stehlen?" Kurz und höhnisch lachte Potter auf. "Wirklich toller Plan, Malfoy, aus dir wird noch mal ein richtiger Puppenspieler ... verdammt, lass das!" Er zuckte zusammen, als die Spitze von Draco's Zauberstab langsam seinen Hals hinunter wanderte und dabei mit hauchzarten Berührungen über seine Kehle strich.

Unwillkürlich trat er einen Schritt zurück. Hinter ihm raschelten die Blätter eines Rosenbusches, als er stolpernd dagegen stieß. Zweige knackten. Eine Blüte brach. Ein einzelnes schneeweißes Blütenblatt fiel hinunter und verfing sich in seinem Haar.

"Du weißt ganz genau, was ich will," zischte Draco. Voller Genugtuung sah er, dass er seinen Feind in die Enge gedrängt hatte. Die mit Dornen besetzten Ranken griffen nach dessen weiten Ärmeln, verhakten sich im fließenden Stoff seiner langen Robe ... oh, wie er es genoss, ihn so gefangen und hilflos zu sehen. "Ich will den Schlussakt. Das große Finale. Den letzten, alles entscheidenden Kampf zwischen dir und mir."

"Soweit war'n wir schon in der ersten Klasse, Malfoy." Potter versuchte, sich aus den dornigen Rosenzweigen freizukämpfen, ohne dabei seine Robe zu zerreißen. "Was ist, fällt dir nichts Neues mehr ein? Oder hältst du mich etwa für so blöd, dass du glaubst, ich würde zweimal auf denselben Trick reinfallen?"

"Es ist kein Trick, es ist mein voller Ernst und das weißt du. Vom Tag unserer ersten Begegnung an lief alles auf diesen einen Moment hinaus. Es ist unsere Bestimmung."

Er ging auf seinen Rivalen zu, und da war es wieder, dieses lodernde Gefühl, als ob er von innen heraus verbrennen würde, dieses alles durchdringende Bedürfnis, sich auf Harry Potter zu stürzen, ihn unter sich zu Boden zu reißen oder einfach nur auf ihn einzuschlagen, ihn zu quetschen und zu würgen, bis er schrie und wimmerte und keinen Atem mehr fand. Es war wie ein Wirbelsturm, der sich um seinen Geist legte, ein gleißender Blitz, der seinen Verstand blendete. Eine flackernde Feuersbrunst, die ihn wie ein Fieber schüttelte, sein Blut kochend seinen Körper hinunter jagte, seinen Atem und sein Herz zum Rasen brachte. Selbst die kalte Winternacht um sie beide herum schien von ihrer flammenden Hitze durchdrungen.

Er lehnte sich nach vorne. Nur wenige Zoll trennten sein Gesicht jetzt noch von dem seines Erzfeindes, fast berührten sich ihre Nasenspitzen. Wie erstarrt hing Harry im Klammergriff der Dornenranken und starrte Draco aus fassungslosen Augen an. "Kämpf nicht dagegen an, Harry, wir werden uns im Duell gegenüberstehen. Es ist unsere Bestimmung, es führt kein Weg dran vorbei. Wir beide wissen, dass es eines Tages geschehen muss."

Ein Zittern lief durch Harry's Körper und er neigte langsam den Kopf zur Seite. Ein Dorn war in die Neigung seines Halses eingedrungen und hatte einen einzelnen Tropfen Blut zurückgelassen, ein Tropfen, welcher unter Draco's Atem erbebte und langsam hinunterperlte. Draco griff nach einer geknickten Rose, brach sie vollends ab, und fing den Blutstropfen damit auf. Wie elektrisiert zuckte Harry zusammen, als die sanfte Blüte seine Haut berührte.

Ihre Blicke trafen sich über den schneeweißen Blütenblättern, auf denen jetzt eine schillernde rubinrote Perle ruhte.

Im nächsten Moment fühlte Draco einen so heftigen Stoß gegen seine Brust, dass er nach hinten kippte und hart auf dem Rücken aufschlug. Einen Augenblick lang blieb ihm die Luft weg, sein ganzer Körper war wie gelähmt.

"Vergiss es, Malfoy." Hoch über ihm tauchte Potter's Gesicht auf. "Ich muss ein Turnier bestehen, mich mit einem durchgedrehten, eigentlich toten Ex-Lord und seiner nicht minder durchgedrehten Anhängerschaft herumschlagen und so ganz nebenbei auch noch das Schuljahr schaffen. Ich hab' keine Zeit für 'lächerliche Scharmützel', wie du es so treffend nennst, und ich hab' keinen Bock, mich mit einem eingebildeten kleinen Fatzke herumzuärgern, der sich für den großen Bösewicht hält. Also verzieh dich einfach und fall' jemand anderem auf den Wecker."

Mit einem Blick tiefster Verachtung sah er auf Draco hinunter. "Du bist es nicht wert."

Dann drehte er sich auf dem Absatz herum, ohne sich noch ein einziges Mal umzublicken. "Das wird dir noch leid tun," schrie Draco ihm hinterher. "Ich mach' dich fertig! Ich krieg' dich, du wirst schon sehen!"

Mühsam rappelte er sich hoch und rieb sich die schmerzenden Schultern. Von Potter war nichts mehr zu sehen, die Dunkelheit hatte ihn verschluckt. Er klopfte den Schnee von seiner Festrobe, und verstaute seinen Zauberstab wieder in seiner Innentasche.

Die Rose zertrat er unter dem Absatz seines Schuhs.

* * *

**_Saturday, December 26th_**

Ich mach' dich fertig! Ich krieg' dich! Ich bring dich um, du verdammter Bastard.

Meine Hände zittern vor Wut und mein Tagebuch fällt zu Boden. Es schlägt auf irgendeiner Seite auf, und doch steht auf dieser Seite fast genau dasselbe wie auf dieser.

Wie viele solcher Seiten werde ich wohl geschrieben haben? Flüche gegen Potter, Verwünschungen gegen Potter, Hass und Wut und Gift und Galle. Neue Sticheleien, neue Gemeinheiten, neue Wortgefechte, neue Meisterpläne ... und am Ende bleibt alles gleich.

Diesmal nicht! Ich weiß... ich spüre, dass ich auf dem richtigen Weg bin. Dieses Duell zwischen uns wird eine Entscheidung herbeiführen und das Duell wird stattfinden, dafür werde ich sorgen.

Ich war zu ungeduldig, ich hab' ihn im falschen Moment angegriffen. Es ist wie beim Zauberschach, wenn man die offenen Attacken zu früh beginnt und der Gegner die Strategie durchschaut.

Er glaubt, ich bin kein ernstzunehmender Feind? Der verdammte Trottel wird noch früh genug merken, wie sehr er sich getäuscht hat.

Oh, du wirst dich noch wundern, mein lieber Erzfeind! Vielleicht kannst du mir die kalte Schulter zeigen, wenn ich dich persönlich beleidige, aber ich weiß doch, wie empfindlich du reagierst, wenn es deine sogenannten Freunde trifft. Du glaubst, es wäre schlimm, wenn ich deine Freunde in der Großen Halle beschimpfe? Warte erst mal ab, was passiert, wenn sie vor der ganzen Zaubererwelt beschimpft werden.

Denn dafür werde ich sorgen. Und ein kleiner Käfer wird mir dabei helfen.

**_Wednesday, December 30th_**

Als ich zu unserem vereinbarten Treffpunkt am See kam, wartete Rita Skeeter bereits auf mich. Sie wirkte nervös, kein Wunder, ich konnte mit einigen wenigen Worten ihr ganzes Leben ruinieren. Unregistrierte Animagi können ganz schön hart bestraft werden und wenn man bedenkt, für welch hinterlistige Zwecke sie ihre Fähigkeiten einsetzt, wäre selbst Azkaban vorstellbar.

Ich ließ sie noch ein wenig schmoren und erzählte ihr, wie ich nachts im Rosengarten ganz zufällig ihre nette kleine Verwandlung beobachtet hatte. Erst ein Käfer, der über die Blätter krabbelte, dann plötzlich eine Reporterin. Spätestens zu diesem Zeitpunkt schien ihr klar zu werden, dass ich nicht vorhatte, sie zu verraten, die gute Frau ist ja schließlich nicht von gestern. Es war alles nur eine Frage des Preises.

Wir waren uns relativ schnell einig. Sie erklärte sich bereit, ein paar nette Artikel über gewisse Leute zu schreiben und ich erklärte mich bereit, dafür gewisse Informationen zu liefern. Wie nennt man das doch gleich? Außenkorrespondent? Persönlicher Presse-Agent? Keine Ahnung, ist aber auch egal.

Leider hatten wir gegen Weasley und Granger noch nichts Richtiges in der Hand. Dummheit und schmutziges Blut allein reichen nun mal nicht für einen Skandal-Artikel. Aber Rita schlug vor, dass Potter's zu groß geratener Wildschweinfreund unser erstes Opfer sein sollte, mit dem hatte sie nämlich noch eine Rechnung offen. Und ein paar interessante Dinge über ihn hatte sie auch schon herausgefunden.

Also, rasende Rita, wetz' schon mal deine Flunkerfeder. Es kann losgehen.

**_Sunday, January 3rd,1995_**

Wir trafen uns heute ein zweites Mal, damit ich noch ein paar 'Informationen' über Potter, Weasley und Granger loswerden konnte. Diesmal waren auch Crabbe, Goyle und Pansy mit von der Partie, Rita braucht schließlich "differenzierte Aussagen".

Gerade was Granger anging, war Pansy unschlagbar. Ich bewundere immer den weiblichen Scharfsinn, wenn es darum geht, andere Mädchen zu beleidigen. Dass man Granger aus der Geschichte mit Krum einen Strick drehen könnte, darauf wäre ich gar nicht gekommen.

Ach ja, Krum ist natürlich für mich gestorben. Berühmtheit hin oder her, mit Schlammblütern geht man auf keinen Ball.

**_Monday, January 4th _**

Der Artikel ist da. Ein Gedicht. Rubeus Hagrid, der Abkömmling einer blutrünstigen Riesin, Schrecken aller Schüler. "Aber ich wollt' doch nur'n bisschen Spaß haben, nich?"

Potter war außer sich vor Wut. Er hätte mir sonst was an den Kopf geworfen, wenn unsere gute Ersatzlehrerin ihn nicht ermahnt hätte. Ich grinste nur, reizte ihn noch ein bisschen weiter und wiederholte in einem unbeobachteten Moment mit zuckersüßer Stimme meine Aufforderung zum Duell. Potter schlug sie ein zweites Mal aus, aber diesmal mit weitaus weniger großen Worten als das letzte Mal.

Ich schmecke schon den überaus süßen Geschmack der Rache auf meiner Zungenspitze. Gibt es etwas Schöneres, als den Feind genau dort zu treffen, wo es ihm am meisten wehtut?

* * *

**_March, 1967_**

"Das ist eine gemeine Lüge! Mutter wird nicht sterben!"

"Doch, das wird sie. Ich hab's gesehen! Sie bringen heute Nacht das Baby, aber Mutter kommt nicht mehr wieder."

"Lügnerin!"

Mit einem Geräusch, welches dem Fauchen einer wütenden Katze glich, ging Narcisse auf ihre Schwester los. Es kümmerte sie nicht, dass Raufen undamenhaft war, es kümmerte sie nicht, dass Camille viel größer und stärker war, als sie selbst und es kümmerte sie nicht, dass sie diesen Kampf nur verlieren konnte. Mutter durfte nicht sterben. Und Camille durfte so etwas nicht sagen.

Narcisse packte Camille bei den Haaren und riss daran. Camille kratze Narcisse im Gesicht. Narcisse packte Camille's Hand und biss kräftig hinein.

"Hah!" Mit einem triumphierenden Gesichtsausdruck zog Camille ihren Zauberstab aus der Innentasche ihres Umhangs. Narcisse schrak zurück. Jetzt konnte sie nichts mehr tun, denn sie besaß noch keinen eigenen Zauberstab. Erst mit elf, wenn sie eingeschult wurde, bekam eine junge Hexe ihren Zauberstab. Und das würde bei ihr noch ganze dreieinhalb Jahre dauern.

"Petrificus Totalus!"

Ihr Körper wurde steif wie ein Brett. Ihre Beine und Arme klappten zusammen, als wolle sie Hampelmann hüpfen. Und im nächsten Moment fiel sie um wie ein Dominostein.

Was war mit ihr passiert? Was hatte Camille getan? Sie konnte sich nicht bewegen, auch nicht das kleinste Fingerglied. Sie konnte auch nicht sprechen, denn ihre Lippen und ihre Zunge waren ebenso reglos. Trotzdem konnte sie über sich die Zimmerdecke sehen und einen Augenblick später Camille, die sich schadenfroh über sie beugte.

"Was mach' ich jetzt mit dir?" fragte Camille. „"Ich könnte dich die Treppe runterwerfen und gucken, ob du dabei zerbrichst. Ich könnte dich auch in die Küche bringen und dich in den großen Topf fallen lassen. Oder in unseren Kamin."

Narcisse versuchte zu schreien, aber es ging nicht. Mit wachsendem Entsetzen hörte sie den immer schauriger klingenden Plänen ihrer Schwester zu. Sie glaubte natürlich nicht, dass Camille all diese schrecklichen Dinge wirklich tun würde; sie stieß immer solche Drohungen aus, wenn sie jemandem Angst machen wollte. Und außerdem, Vater würde sicher sehr böse sein, falls sie so etwas tat.

Ein zuckersüßes Lächeln erschien auf Camille's Gesicht und Narcisse wurde klar, dass ihre Schwester soeben einen neuen Plan ausgebrütet hatte.

Und diesmal einen, den sie ernst meinte. "Ich weiß, was ich mit dir mache! Ich bringe dich in Vater's Puppenstube und lass' dich dort liegen. Ich weiß doch, wie viel Angst du vor seinen Puppen hast. Und wenn Vater dich dann dort findet, kriegst du den ganzen Ärger. Wingardium Leviosa!"

Der Teppich, auf dem Narcisse lag, erhob sich in die Höhe und Narcisse hob sich mit ihm. Sie hoffte verzweifelt darauf, dass das Kindermädchen oder eine der Hauselfen die seltsame Prozession rechtzeitig stoppen würde, doch niemand hielt sie auf, als Camille sie mit dem Zauberstab aus dem Zimmer und die Treppen hinauf dirigierte.

Die Puppenzimmer waren nicht abgeschlossen, denn ohne Vater's Erlaubnis hätte ohnehin niemand gewagt, sie zu betreten. Narcisse konnte sich auch nicht daran erinnern, dass Camille dieses Verbot jemals gebrochen hatte. Vermutlich tat sie es auch diesmal nur, weil sie davon ausging, dass ihre Schwester und nicht sie selbst den Ärger dafür bekommen würde.

"Hm... wo soll ich dich hinlegen? Vielleicht in eines der Puppenbettchen? Oder hier in die... " Camille's Stimme ging in einem spitzen Schrei unter, der gellend im Raum wiederhallte und plötzlich abbrach. Instinktiv wollte Narcisse sich die Ohren zuhalten, aber ihre Hände bewegten sich nicht, und außerdem hätte es ja nichts gebracht.

Camille schien den Schrei nicht gehört zu haben. "Ich muss dich jetzt leider verlassen, liebes Schwesterchen. Aber Gesellschaft hast du ja hier genug." Sie kicherte und winkte Narcisse zu, bevor sie sich wegdrehte und durch die Tür verschwand. Ein leises Klacken und dann war alles ganz still.

Zuerst blieb es auch still. Narcisse lag in der Mitte des Zimmers auf ihrem Teppich. Sie konnte die Decke über sich sehen, und wenn sie sich sehr anstrengte, auch ein Stückchen Zimmer um sich herum. Ihre Augen waren das Einzige an ihrem Körper, das sich bewegen ließ, sie rollten wie kleine Kugeln in ihren Höhlen herum.

Stumme Puppengesichter blickten sie an. Einige Puppen saßen auf Stühlen, auf Couchen, auf Sesseln, einige lagen in ihren Bettchen. Andere standen in Ecken und ihre reglosen, blassen Hände hielten Musikinstrumente oder Handarbeiten. Puppen, überall Puppen und die meisten von ihnen waren viel größer, als sie selbst.

Sie versuchte die Augen zu schließen, um nicht hinsehen zu müssen, aber ihre Lider gehorchten ihr nicht.

Das erste Geräusch, das die Stille durchschnitt, war ein leises Weinen. Es gellte nicht so sehr in den Ohren wie der Schrei, aber es klang trotzdem nicht weniger schrecklich. Dann folgte ein Stöhnen und Wimmern aus einer anderen Ecke und plötzlich ein Flehen: "Bitte, bitte tun Sie mir nichts. Was wollen Sie von mir? Nein, bitte nicht!"

War die Puppe links in der Ecke nicht eben noch gesessen? Oder hatte sie sich das nur eingebildet?

Jetzt jedenfalls stand sie.

Wieder ein Schrei und dann noch mal einer. Jetzt redeten, weinten schluchzten, flehten so viele Stimmen durcheinander, dass es Narcisse unmöglich war, noch irgend etwas zu verstehen. Nur die Puppen selbst schienen ebenso reglos wie sie, jedenfalls dann, wenn sie sie direkt ansah. Sie glotzten mit starren Augen auf Dinge, die sie nicht sehen konnte.

Wenn sie gerade nicht hinsah... nun, daran wagte sie gar nicht zu denken.

"Das ist alles nicht wirklich," versuchte sie sich einzureden. "Sie sprechen nicht, sie sind nur Puppen. Sie sind tot."

War Mutter jetzt auch tot, genau wie Camille gesagt hatte? Würde Mutter ebenso zu einer solchen Puppe werden? Würde sie bald hier auf einem Sessel sitzen, die starren Augen auf eine unfertige Stickarbeit gerichtet? Für immer und ewig?

Narcissa schrie und plötzlich, endlich konnte sie schreien, konnte mit ihrer eigenen Stimme die furchtbare Kakophonie des Grauens übertönen, die um sie herum herrschte. Eine Hand ergriff die ihre, ein fester sicherer Halt und sie wurde auf die Füße gezogen. Ein Arm legte sich um sie und sie verbarg das Gesicht an einer Schulter.

"Ich kann dafür sorgen, dass die Stimmen aufhören zu dir zu sprechen," sagte eine warme, freundliche Stimme. "Schon bald werden sie verstummt sein und du brauchst keine Angst mehr zu haben, kleine Prinzessin. Die Seelen sind alle verschwunden und der Rest ist Schweigen."

"Wer bist du?" fragte sie leise. "Bist du ein Engel?"

"Wenn du das möchtest, kleine Prinzessin, werde ich von jetzt an dein Engel sein."

Sie hob den Kopf und blickte in seine freundlichen dunklen Augen. Er war größer als sie und bestimmt auch einige Jahre älter. Er trug ein gewinnendes Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht und eine kostbare Robe auf seinem Körper. In seiner Hand hielt er eine Spieluhr, auf welcher ein Prinz und eine Prinzessin sich klingend im Tanze drehten.

"Hier, das ist für dich, meine Prinzessin. Damit kannst du mich finden und mit mir sprechen, wann immer du willst. Alles, was du tun musst, ist dieses Geschenk von mir akzeptieren und deinen Träumen steht nichts mehr im Weg."

Er überreichte ihr die Spieluhr. Die Prinzessin trug ein wunderbares blaues Kleid. Sie blickte an sich hinunter und stellte fest, das sie ein ebensolches Kleid trug.

"Wenn ich eine Prinzessin bin, bist du dann auch ein Prinz?"

"Ich kann ebenso dein Prinz sein, wenn du das möchtest. Hier in meiner Welt kann ich alles sein, was du dir wünschst, denn ich kann sie nach meinen Wünschen formen und gestalten. Sie ist wie ein magischer Raum, aber sie ist ungleich facettenreicher und vielfältiger als ein magischer Raum. Sie ist, wenn ich das so sagen darf, nahezu vollkommen."

Sein Lächeln wurde noch eine Spur bezaubernder. "Eines Tages wird sie vollkommen sein und dann werden wir diese Welt des Todes und der Vergänglichkeit, die du jetzt noch als Wirklichkeit kennst, nicht mehr brauchen."

* * *

**_Saturday, January 16th, 1995_**

Was für eine Woche! Ich hab' jede Gelegenheit genutzt, um Potter bis aufs Blut zu provozieren, natürlich immer nur, wenn ein Lehrer in der Nähe war und er es nicht riskieren konnte, mich anzugreifen. Das will ich mir schließlich für eine bessere Gelegenheit aufheben.

"Vermisst du deinen Riesenfreund, Potter? Sehnst du dich nach dem Elephantenmenschen?"

Und was für ein Showdown! Hermione Granger vs. Rita Skeeter im _Three Broomsticks_. Zu schade, dass ich das verpasst habe, aber Pansy hat mir alles haarklein erzählt. Tja, ich fürchte, ich weiß, wer Rita's nächstes Opfer sein wird. Ich freu mich schon drauf.

Wenigstens kann ich mir jetzt noch einen Teil vom Finale ansehen. Vom Weg aus hab' ich einen wunderbaren Blick auf die Wildschweinhütte, und Granger's Geschrei hört man bis hierher. "Hagrid! Wir wissen, dass du da drin bist! Lass uns rein! Es interessiert uns nicht, ob deine Mutter eine Riesin war!"

Jetzt müsste sie nur noch zu heulen anfangen und schluchzen: "Wir ham dich alle lieb!", und die Wireless-Seifenoper wäre perfekt. Mal sehen, was Potter zu dem ganzen Theater sagt.

* * *

**_Sunday, January 17th_**

_Malfoy,_

_Triff mich in der Nacht vom 22 auf den 23. Januar, um ein Uhr morgens im Klo der maulenden Myrthe._

_Komm allein. Und glaub' ja nicht, dass du mich hereinlegen kannst._

_Harry Potter__

* * *

_

**_Friday, January 22nd _**

Dieses Mal hat mein Plan nicht versagt. Dieses Mal habe ich ihn genau da, wo ich ihn haben will.

Ich ziehe mich an und schleiche mich aus dem Schlafsaal in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Er ist verlassen, stockfinster und vollkommen still, nur das schwarze Wasser des Sees schwappt gegen die Fensterscheiben. Sie werfen mein Spiegelbild zurück und ich starre es böse an.

Mein Zauberstab ist bereit für den Kampf. Efeu, 10 ¾ Zoll, Drachenherzfaser. Einen kompletten Nachmittag hat es damals gedauert, bis ich endlich einen Drachenherz-Stab gefunden habe, der zu mir passt. Den alten Ollivander hab' ich damit schier in den Wahnsinn getrieben. Aber wenn ich mir etwas in den Kopf setze, dann kriege ich es auch.

So wie dich, Potter. Heute Nacht gilt es.

_

* * *

_

_* * *_

**_January 23, 1995_**

Hogwarts lag in samtschwarzer, mitternächtlicher Stille. Nur dann und wann knarrzte eine Treppe, die ächzend ihre Richtung wechselte oder es huschte ein Geist, einem eisigen Windhauch gleich, durch das uralte Gebälk.

Katzenminze. Ein paar Tropfen davon, an strategisch wichtigen Orten im Schloss verteilt, sollten vollauf genügen, die alte Mrs Norris hinreichend zu beschäftigen und von seiner Fährte abzulenken. Nicht, dass er besonderen Ärger von Filch erwartet hätte, aber man konnte nie wissen und es war immer besser, umsichtig zu sein. Nichts sollte ihm seine Nacht, diese ganz besondere Nacht verderben. Die Nacht seines Triumphs.

Im fahlen Schein seiner Kerze erstreckte sich ein endloses Netzwerk von Gängen vor ihm. Obwohl das Licht in der Hand des Ruhmes von Außenstehenden nicht gesehen werden konnte, vermied er es sorgfältig, irgendeine Form der Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu ziehen. Er schlich an den Wänden entlang, vorsichtig darauf bedacht, die schlafenden Gestalten in den Portraits nicht zu wecken, und hielt an jeder Ecke inne, um nach Anzeichen von Bewegung zu spähen.

Doch nichts regte sich. In dieser Nacht schien das Glück auf seiner Seite.

Er schob die Tür einen Spalt breit auf und tat ein paar vorsichtige Schritte in den Raum. Von Potter war noch keine Spur zu sehen, aber das überraschte ihn nicht, denn er war mit Absicht ein wenig zu früh gekommen. Welcher Teufel hatte seinen Erzfeind geritten, sich ausgerechnet Moaning Myrtle's Klo als Treffpunkt für ihre geheime Zusammenkunft auszusuchen? Das war wohl kaum der angemessene Ort für ein Duell.

"Malfoy."

Draco fuhr herum – wie war Potter so plötzlich aus dem Nichts erschienen? Hatte er sich am Ende in einer der Toilettenkammern versteckt? Aber die Kammern lagen alle vor ihm und Potter war hinter ihm aufgetaucht. Und er hatte auch keine Tür gehört.

"Potter!"

Er spie den Namen förmlich aus und fühlte die kalte Wut in sich hochsteigen. Am liebsten hätte er alles um sich herum vergessen und sich ohne Umschweife auf seinen Erzfeind gestürzt, aber das würde gar nichts beweisen. Ein Zaubererduell lief nach strengen Regeln ab und diese Regeln mussten eingehalten werden.

Regeln, die Potter bereits gebrochen hatte. "Dir ist schon klar, dass wir für ein gültiges Duell eigentlich Sekundanten bräuchten?" fragte Draco mit schneidender Stimme. "Oder hast du in all deinen Jahren in der Zaubererwelt noch immer nichts gelernt?"

"Ich will keinen meiner Freunde in Schwierigkeiten bringen," entgegnete Potter bestimmt. "Du hast selbst gesagt, diese Sache geht nur dich und mich etwas an."

Er verzog das Gesicht. "Oder bist du etwa zu feige, mir allein gegenüber zu treten? Kein Crabbe und kein Goyle hinter denen du dich verstecken kannst, huh, Malfoy?"

Zum wiederholten Male spielte Draco mit dem Gedanken dieses unverschämte Großmaul einfach anzugreifen und betäubt liegen zu lassen, aber er war nicht soweit gekommen, um sich jetzt alles selbst zu ruinieren. "Wart's nur ab, Potter," zischte er zurück. "Wenn ich erst mit dir fertig bin, können Weasley und Granger dich in Einzelteilen aus dem Klo fischen."

"Wir werden ja sehen, Malfoy, ob du Manns genug bist, mir gegenüber zu treten." Potter bedachte ihn mit einem letzten verachtungsvollen Blick und wandte sich dann von ihm ab. Draco war sich allerdings sicher, dass sein Erzfeind ihn immer noch aus den Augenwinkeln beobachtete. Er schien inzwischen gelernt zu haben, dass man einem Feind niemals den Rücken zukehrte. Oh, er schien inzwischen so einiges gelernt zu haben, was den Umgang mit Feinden anging, aber heute Nacht würde ihm das nichts...

_"Sssi ashnách deshái  
Sssi nathrách bethúd  
Sssi sharách lachái  
Ashar'ra varísss sssa'sssud."_

Draco's Atem beschleunigte, durch seinen Körper lief ein Zittern und er glaubte zu spüren, wie sich seine Nackenhaare einzeln aufrichteten. Was bezweckte Potter mit dieser Demonstration seiner Slytherin-Fähigkeiten? Wollte er ihn einschüchtern? Oh nein, das würde ihm nicht gelingen.

Ein Rumpeln erschütterte den Boden, gefolgt von einem tiefen Ächzen, welches sich wie ein langer klagender Seufzer durch den ganzen Raum zog. Dann schoben sich die Waschbecken an der Wand beiseite und gaben den Weg zu einem Tunnel frei.

_Nein, Potter, das kann nicht dein Ernst sein._

Voller Entsetzen starrte Draco in die bodenlose Öffnung hinein, welche wie eine klaffende Wunde im Gemäuer schwärte und sich bereits nach wenigen Fuß in der Dunkelheit verlor. Er wusste, dass Hogwarts viele Geheimgänge besaß, aber dies war weitaus mehr als ein Geheimgang; es war ein Tor ins Nichts. Etwas Uraltes, etwas Mächtiges lauerte unterhalb dieses Ganges und dieses Etwas ließ ihm die Haare zu Berge stehen. Unwillkürlich wich er einen Schritt zurück.

Er fuhr herum und sah in die spöttischen Augen Potter's, der seine Reaktion genau beobachtet hatte. In diesem Moment hätte er sich auf die Zunge beißen mögen vor Wut, dass er sich vor seinem Feind eine solche Blöße gegeben hatte. Angst zu haben, war eine Sache, das konnte er nicht verhindern. Aber sie zu zeigen, das gehörte zu den Dingen, die man sich schnellsten abgewöhnen sollte.

"Nach dir." Mit einer einladenden Handbewegung und einem spöttischen Lächeln wies Potter auf die schwarzschimmernde Röhre. "Oder sollen wir das Duell doch lieber absagen?"

Seine ganze arrogante Haltung zeigte, dass er felsenfest mit einem Rückzieher rechnete. War dies Potter's Methode um sich vor dem Duell zu drücken? Oder war es am Ende eine Falle und er wollte, dass Draco dieses Rohr hinunterrutschte und sich dabei sämtliche Knochen im Leib brach?

Draco wusste, dass er sich in eine äußerst schwierige Situation hineinmanövriert hatte. Wenn er das Duell jetzt absagte oder versuchte, Potter davon zu überzeugen, es an einem anderen Ort stattfinden zu lassen, dann würde er auf ewig als Feigling dastehen. Aber vor Potter in dieses Loch zu springen, war grenzenlose Dummheit.

"Na, was ist, Malfoy? Entscheide dich endlich! Oder bist du etwa zu feige?"

"Oh, nein, so nicht, Potter!" fauchte Draco zurück. "Von einem Einfaltspinsel wie dir lass' ich mich weder einen Feigling schimpfen, noch in eine Falle locken. Dieser Eingang ist groß genug für uns beide, selbst wenn er direkt in der Schattenwelt endet!"

"Damit könntest du Recht haben," murmelte Potter mit düsterer Stimme und einen Augenblick lang schien es, als wären seine Gedanken in Erinnerungen versunken. Als Draco auf ihn zutrat und ihn am Handgelenk packte, schreckte er hoch und macht Anstalten, sich loszureißen, aber Draco würde kein Risiko eingehen. "Nein, Potter. Egal in welchen Höllenschlund diese Reise führt, du wirst mit mir kommen, und mögen sämtliche Dämonen der Finsternis dort über dich herfallen."

Potter antwortete nicht, aber der Hass in seinen Augen war Antwort genug. Er umfasste ebenfalls Draco's Handgelenk und drückte dabei so fest zu, als wolle er ihm den Arm brechen.

Dann warf er sich ohne ein weiteres Wort in die Finsternis hinein und riss Draco mit sich.

_"Sssi ashnách deshái"_

Ihr Weg führte nach unten, durch Glätte, Schwärze und endlose Serpentinen, immer weiter nach unten. Wie eine dämonische Schlange wand sich das Rohr um sie herum, zog sie in die Tiefe, warf sie in die Höhe, nur um sie anschließend wieder aufzufangen und in erneutem Strudel mit sich zu reißen. Aber was auch geschah, sie ließen einander nicht los, ihre Finger krallten sich nur noch fester um den Arm des Feindes, des einzig Fühlbarem inmitten des sinnverwirrenden Chaos.

_Sssi nathrách bethúd_

Die Röhre senkte sich, wurde eben und endete, indem sie die beiden Zauberer unsanft zu Boden fallen ließ. Sie rappelten sich hoch, ließen einander los, ohne ein Wort oder auch nur einen Blick zu wechseln. Draco hob den Zauberstab und blickte sich um, im schwachen Licht seines Lumos! konnte er einen steinernen Gang erkennen, der sich um sie herum öffnete, und sich schließlich in der Finsternis verlor. Sie mussten sich meilenweit unterhalb des Schlosses befinden.

_Sssi sharách lachái_

Der Boden war feucht und uneben. Kein Problem für Potter's Muggle-Turnschuhe, aber Draco musste des Öfteren die Arme zur Balance ausbreiten, um auf den glitschigen Steinen nicht das Gleichgewicht zu verlieren. Zum Glück war Potter voran gegangen und achtete nicht auf ihn. Irgendwann blieb er jedoch so plötzlich stehen, dass Draco beinahe gegen ihn gerannt wäre. Vor ihnen war der Gang zu Ende. Eine solide Steinwand richtete sich auf.

_Ashar'ra varísss sssa'sssud._

Zwei ineinander verwobene Schlangen, die einander in den Schwanz bissen und so ein Oval bildeten, wanden sich über den glatten Stein. Im ersten Moment dachte Draco, es sei nur das flackernde Spiel des Lichts auf ihren glitzernden Schuppen, das den Eindruck der Bewegung vortäuschte, doch schon einen Augenblick später war er sich da nicht mehr so sicher. Potter's Worte hatten die Schlangen in Bewegung versetzt. Sie schoben sich auseinander und nahmen die Wand mit sich.

Und mit einem Mal wusste er ganz genau, wo er sich befand...

_"Sssi ashnách deshái  
Sssi nathrách bethúd  
Sssi sharách lachái  
Ashar'ra varísss sssa'sssud."_

Er hätte Erfurcht verspüren müssen, hier auf Slytherin's heiligem Boden zu stehen, doch stattdessen war es nur Angst, die in seine Seele kroch und sich hämisch in seinen Eingeweiden zu winden schien. Welchen Grund hatte Potter, ihn ausgerechnet hierher zu bringen? Was bezweckte er damit?

Steinerne Säulen säumten die Kammer der Mysterien, schlangengleich erhoben sie sich in die Höhe, und sicherlich waren es aus Stein gehauene Schlangen, die sich in grotesker Verzierung um die Säulen wanden. Reglose Augen starrten ihnen entgegen, gespaltene Zungen ringelten sich aus offenen Mäulern, hochaufgerichtete Körper, die nur darauf lauerten, zuzustoßen und ihre giftigen Fangzähne in ihre wehrlosen Opfer zu schlagen.

Aber ich bin ein Zauberer und ich bin nicht wehrlos. Und das Einzige, worum ich mir Sorgen machen muß, ist mein Gegner in diesem Duell.

Harry Potter...

Mein Feind, mein Rivale, meine Nemesis

Mein Schicksal, mein Fluch...

Ein Fluch, der heute Nacht enden würde.

Inmitten der Kammer, dort wo sich die Säulengalerie zu einem großen Platz weitete, stand das überlebensgroße Bildnis Salazar Slytherin's. Dort bezogen die beiden Kontrahenten Position, während der alte Meister mit strenger Miene auf sie hinunter blickte. Seinen steinernen Augen schien nichts, aber auch gar nichts zu entgehen. Unheilvoll glänzten sie im schwachen Licht und harrten der Dinge, die noch kommen würden..

Ein Duell unter Slytherin's Augen? Endlich schien Draco's Furcht zu verebben. Potter hatte einen Fehler begangen, ausgerechnet diesen Ort für ihre alles entscheidende Konfrontation auszuwählen. Hier war die Kraft der Schlange auf seiner Seite. Die ganze unterirdische Halle schien geradezu zu vibrieren vor uralter und mächtiger Magie.

Aber Slytherin half auch nur denen, die sich selbst zu helfen wussten. Mit grimmiger Miene umklammerte Draco seinen Zauberstab fester und als sie einander knapp zunickten – Verbeugung konnte man es nicht wirklich nennen – wich sein Blick nicht eine Sekunde lang von den Augen des Gegners.

Innerlich konnte er es noch gar nicht fassen, dass es wirklich soweit war. Der Moment auf den er Jahr um Jahr gewartet hatte, war tatsächlich angebrochen. Draco Malfoy gegen Harry Potter.

"Eins noch." Auch Potter hatte den Zauberstab bereits gezogen und hielt ihn in zeremonieller Haltung vor sein Gesicht. "Wenn ich dieses Duell gewinne, dann lässt du mich und meine Freunde in Ruhe und zwar endgültig. Hast du mich verstanden, Malfoy?"

"Du meinst wohl, falls du dieses Duell gewinnst," zischte Draco zurück. "Und da wir gerade bei Bedingungen sind..."

"Ich höre."

Am liebsten hätte er gesagt: 'Spring vom Gryffindorturm' oder zumindest 'Verlass' die Schule'. Aber selbst in seinem unbezwingbaren Hass war ihm bewusst, dass Potter auf solche Forderungen niemals sein Wort geben würde. Nein, es musste etwas anderes sein, und trotzdem sollte es ihm wehtun. So richtig wehtun.

Ein hinterhältiges Lächeln erschien auf seinem Gesicht. "Du wirst aus dem Quidditch Team aussteigen."

Trotz der Düsternis um sie herum, glaubte Draco zu sehen wie sein Feind für einen Moment blass wurde. Potter ließ sich jedoch keine Schwäche anmerken, als er kühl und unbeteiligt nickte. "Ja, aber ich werde nicht verlieren. Nicht gegen dich."

Draco verkniff sich ein 'Wir werden ja sehen, Potter,' als er den Zauberstab nach oben schwang, denn die Zeit für Worte war entgültig vorbei.

Jetzt begann die Zeit des Kampfes.

* * *

**Seelenfeuer**

Lyrics by Yamato,  
Music: Cadence of Her Last Breath by Nightwish  
--------------------

* * *

Wie auf ein geheimes Zeichen hin, beginnen sich beide Kontrahenten zu bewegen. Aber anstatt sich, wie bei Duellen sonst üblich, umzudrehen, weichen sie rückwärts auseinander. Ohne jemals ihre Blicke abzuwenden, umkreisen sie einander falkengleich, Zauberstäbe in Abwehrhaltung, auf jeden möglichen Angriff des Gegners vorbereitet.

Ist es wilde Magie, die plötzlich freigesetzt wird, oder beginnt die geballte Kraft ihres aufflammenden Kampfgeistes auch auf ihre Umgebung einzuwirken?

Etwas verändert sich, die steinernen Schlangen um sie herum scheinen plötzlich zum Leben zu erwachen. Die dämmernde Glut ihrer Augen taucht den Kampfplatz in geisterhaftes Licht. Selbst ihre Körper bewegen sich, weichen auseinander, um den Kämpfenden mehr Platz zu verschaffen. Es ist, als spüre die Kammer selbst, dass heute Nacht etwas Bedeutsames vorgeht.

_Licht und Finsternis,  
Verwoben durch den alten Fluch,  
Die Fehde brennt in uns  
Hat entzündet kalte Glut._

Zuckende Blitze durchschneiden die Luft, als die ersten Zauber mit Wucht aufeinanderprallen. Harry hat zuerst angegriffen und versucht schon einen zweiten Expelliarmus! hinterher zu feuern, während der erste noch rotfunkelnd durch die Luft knistert, von Draco's Deflecto! aus seiner Bahn geworfen. Der Gryffindor hat die schnellere Reaktion, aber das endlose Training der Formen macht sich endlich bezahlt. Routiniert gleitet Draco über in den nächsten Entwaffnungszauber, ein fließender Bewegungsablauf, welcher ihn nur eine Vierteldrehung und einen knappen Schlenker des Handgelenks kostet.

_Verbunden und entzweit..._

Genau wie Vater es ihn gelehrt hat. Ein messerdünnes Lächeln liegt auf Draco's blassen Lippen, siegessicher blitzen seine Augen dem Feind entgegen. Harry bricht seinen Zauber ab und wirft sich stattdessen zur Seite, den Umhang weit ausgebreitet, um seinem Gegner möglichst viel falsches Ziel zu bieten. Die Macht des Zaubers durchreißt den dunklen Stoff, wo er jedoch ungenutzt verglüht. Der Zauberstab liegt immer noch immer fest und sicher in Harry's Händen und wird in einem Wirbel um ihn herumgeschwungen, um magische Energie für den nächsten Angriff zu sammeln.

_Aus Zorn und Hass erwacht,  
In meiner Seele entflammt. .._

Draco wechselt in eine neue Position, reißt seinen Stab nach oben, riskiert für einen kurzen Moment seine gesamte Vorderseite als Ziel zu bieten, um Harry eine neue Verwünschung entgegenzuschleudern. Sein Maneuver ist äußerst waghalsig, denn er hat jetzt keine Möglichkeit mehr, Harry's Relashio! auszuweichen, welcher ihn mitten in die Brust trifft, ihn um mehrere Fuß zurückstößt und schließlich zu Boden schleudert. Draco wirft sich zur Seite, um zumindest seinen Sturz abzufangen, er rollt über den Boden und umklammert seinen Zauberstab, um ihn bloß nicht zu verlieren.

_Es gibt kein Morgen mehr, die Zeit bleibt steh'n,  
Vereint in uns'rem Kampf  
Aus Tod und Wiederkehr  
Wird untergeh'n, die Welt, die du und ich gekannt.  
Im Herzen eingebrannt, zu Asche nur,  
werden Fleisch und Knochen...._

Doch das Risiko hat sich gelohnt, denn auch der Impedimenta! hat sein Ziel gefunden. Harry steht wie erstarrt mitten in der Bewegung, nur seine Augen rollen wild hin und her, während er krampfhaft versucht, sich zu bewegen. Sein ausgestreckter Zauberstab deutet noch immer auf Draco wie ein anklagender Zeigefinger, seine Hände zittern leicht von der Anstrengung, die Kontrolle über seinen Körper zurückzuerlangen. Schweißperlen bilden sich auf seiner Stirn, glitzern zwischen dem zerzausten schwarzem Haar.

_...bis in Ewigkeit._

Hat der Zauber getroffen? Noch weiß Draco es nicht, denn er will kein weiteres Risiko eingehen. Über den Boden rollend, sucht er Schutz hinter einer der Schlangensäulen und rappelt sich erst in sicherer Deckung hoch, um die Situation genauer in Augenschein zu nehmen. Potter steht noch immer reglos, nicht in der Lage, sich zu rühren. Erst zögerlich, dann entschieden, tritt Draco einen Schritt auf ihn zu, verlässt den geschützten Ort hinter der Steinsäule. Er schwingt den Zauberstab in Formation für einen Stupefy!, lässt den Zauber aber nicht frei, während er Harry hasserfüllt anstarrt. Noch nicht. Er will den Moment genießen, in dem er seinen Gegner endgültig besiegt.

_Die Leidenschaft entfacht (tief in mir, tief in mir, tief in mir, tief in mir)  
Wozu hast du mich verdammt? (jetzt und hier, jetzt und hier, jetzt hier, jetzt und hier)_

Draco tritt noch ein Stück näher, seine Gedanken überschlagen sich, als er direkt vor seinem Erzfeind steht und mit siegessicherer Miene in dessen funkelndgrüne Augen blickt. Triumph steigt in ihm auf, berauschend und prickelnd süß wie Perlenchampagner. Wird nun am Ende der langen Reihe aus Demütigungen und schmählichen Niederlagen endlich der Sieg stehen? Ist dies der Augenblick, in dem sich alles ändern wird?

_Rosenblüte weiß wie Schnee  
Färbt sich purpurrot in meinem Blut._

Immer noch kann Harry sich kaum rühren, doch es gelingt ihm mit Mühe und Not seinen Fuß loszureißen, ihn um wenige Zoll nach vorne zu schieben. Wieder einmal hat Draco zu lange gezögert, er stolpert, und sein Zauber schießt hoch in die Luft, anstatt den Gegner zu treffen. Ein feuriger Blitz erleuchtet die Kammer, blendet Draco, und als er noch versucht seine Balance wiederzufinden, greift eine Hand nach seinem Handgelenk und entreißt ihm den Zauberstab, welcher mit einem lauten Klackern zu Boden fällt.

_Des Schicksal's Band bindet mich an dich... _

Nein, verdammt, er wird es nicht zulassen. Mit der Kraft der Verzweiflung wirft Draco sich nach vorne und reißt Potter mit sich zu Boden. Dies ist sein Kampf, sein Sieg, sein Triumph, und er ist schon zum Greifen nahe. Wieder einmal steht er genau am selben Punkt, wie schon so oft in seinem Leben, er hat ihn fast besiegt, aber auch nur fast. Keuchend drückt er den weichen heißen Körper unter sich gegen den kalten Stein, versucht ihm jede Bewegungsfreiheit zu nehmen. Körperliche Berührung schickt sich nicht für ein anständiges Zaubererduell, aber wenn er Potter mit den Methoden der Muggles besiegen muss, dann soll es eben so sein, es kümmert ihn nicht mehr. Sein Zauberstab ist verloren, doch wenn er rechtzeitig an Potter's herankommt, dann...

_Aus Zorn und Hass erwacht, (wilde Gier, wilde Gier, wilde Gier, wilde Gier)  
In meiner Seele entflammt. _

Potter wirft ihn herum, sie rollen über den Boden, versuchen einander krampfhaft den Zauberstab zu entwinden, ihre Muskeln angespannt, ihre Hände umklammert, fieberhaft, atemlos. Heißes Blut schießt durch Draco's Körper, Potter ist ihm zu nahe, so nahe wie in seinen Phantasien. Es ist unwirklich, beinahe wie ein Traum, ihn Leib an Leib, Haut an Haut zu spüren, nur der dünne Stoff ihrer Roben ist es, der sie trennt. Eine Vision, die plötzlich Gestalt angenommen hat, herausgetreten aus den Schatten seines Geistes.

_Die Leidenschaft entfacht (tief in mir, tief in mir, tief in mir, tief in mir)  
Wozu hast du mich verdammt? (jetzt und hier, jetzt und hier, jetzt hier, jetzt und hier)_

Ist Hass das brennende, das verlangende Gefühl, das er mit jeder Faser seines Körpers spürt? Oder ist es etwas anderes, etwas das sich nicht in Worte fassen lässt? Eine Art von Gier, ein geheimes 'Ich will, ich will, ich will', das sich irgendwann, einem trojanischen Pferd gleich, in seine Seele geschlichen hat und sich jetzt dort entfaltet wie eine überaus süße und giftige Blume.

'Wie kann ich ihn besiegen, wenn ich gar nicht weiß, was ich eigentlich will?' ist die Frage, die ihn jahrelang quälte, die Frage, auf die es nie eine Antwort gegeben hat. Kurze Siege, wenn er ihm wieder eins reingewürgt hatte, kleine Momente der Linderung, wenn er sich mit einer seiner Phantasien Erleichterung verschaffte, aber niemals eine Antwort. Und jetzt, über dem bebenden Körper des Feindes scheint es ihm, als habe er sie gefunden...

* * *

Mit einem Ruck riss er Potter's Arme nach oben, zog ihm die Handgelenke hoch über den Kopf, bevor er ihn wieder zu Boden drückte und ihn unter sich begrub. Wohlige Schauer brandeten durch seinen Körper, als er die zappelnden Bewegungen unter sich fühlte, hilflos und fieberhaft wie der Kampf eines gefangenen Tieres.

Noch mochte Potter glauben, dieser Angriff sei nur ein weiteres taktisches Maneuver in ihrem Gefecht. Dennoch schien sein gesamter Leib zu erzittern, als Draco die Hüften gegen sein Becken presste, seine Muskeln verkrampften und verhärteten sich. Mit einem Kniestoß teilte Draco Harry's Schenkel und stützte sich auf dem Boden ab, um den Druck zu verstärken und wieder wegzunehmen, ganz wie es ihm beliebte.

Er hob den Kopf und musterte seinen Rivalen kalt. Ein ungläubiger, ja geradezu fassungsloser Ausdruck war in Harry's Augen getreten, um nur wenige Sekunden später einer entsetzten Grimasse zu weichen, einer Mischung aus Wut, Panik, und hitziger Erregung. Unbändig warf er sich hin und her, wand sich unter dem grausamen Spiel und konnte doch nicht verhindern, dass sich seine Bewegungen dem Rhythmus anpassten, den Draco vorgab.

Draco unterdrückte einen grollenden Laut, welcher unerwartet in seiner Kehle aufstieg. Eine wohlbekannte Hitze breitete sich in ihm aus, schien lodernd in ihm aufzuflammen. Doch erst jetzt wurde ihm bewusst, dass alles, was er bisher empfunden hatte, nicht an diese Leidenschaft heranreichte. Im Vergleich dazu waren all die Feuersbrünste und rasenden Buschbrände nicht mehr als winzige Funken gewesen, Funken, die er hatte kosten dürfen, wenn er Harry nahe war, bis sie im nächsten Windhauch des Alltagslebens verflogen. Jetzt aber tobte ein höllisches Inferno in seinem Innersten, schaltete seinen Verstand aus und ersetzte jeden klaren Gedanken durch die Begierde, die in seinen Adern pulsierte.

_'Nein, ich darf das nicht zulassen...'_ Wild stießen seine Hüften nach vorne._ 'Dies ist mein Kampf, mein Sieg, mein Triumph, ich muss um jeden Preis die Kontrolle behalten...'_

Mit eisernem Willen bekämpfte er den Aufruhr in seinem Inneren und zwang sich dazu, wieder zu sich selbst zu finden und bei klarem Verstand zu bleiben. Was auch immer seine Sinne zur Raserei brachte, war längst auf Potter übergesprungen, er konnte die Veränderung in dessen Körper deutlich spüren. Ein letztes Mal rieb er sich an ihm, bevor er sich zurückzog und im nächsten Moment ging er das Risiko ein und ließ Potter's Hände los.

Anstatt ihn fortzustoßen, anstatt sich endlich aus dieser misslichen Lage zu befreien, umfasste Harry Draco's Hüften und krallte seine Finger in dessen Gesäß. Als hätte ein wilder animalischer Instinkt von ihm Besitz ergriffen, bäumte er sich unter ihm auf, versuchte verzweifelt, ihn wieder zu sich  
heranzuziehen, die erlösende Berührung zurückzufordern, die Draco ihm auf so hinterhältige Weise versagte.

Er wehrte sich kaum dagegen, dass Draco ihn nicht gerade sanft packte, und mit der anderen Hand die Knöpfe seiner Robe öffnete. Darunter trug er eine von diesen Muggle-Hosen mit diesen metallenen Zähnen, die sich mit einer einzigen Handbewegung aufziehen ließen. Und darunter eine Unterhose, die ihm viel zu groß war und fast bis zur Mitte seiner Oberschenkel reichte. Draco hätte beinahe laut losgelacht, während er mit sicheren Bewegungen die Schnürungen seiner eigenen Hose löste.

"Verdammt, lass' mich!" Die Schamröte schoss Harry ins Gesicht und er machte einen halbherzigen Versuch, sich aus Draco's festem Griff zu befreien. Aber Draco dachte gar nicht daran, seinem Erzfeind auch nur einen Hauch von Gnade zu gewähren. Seine Finger rieben und kneteten, ertasteten einen bebenden Herzschlag, welcher hart unter seinen Fingerspitzen pulsierte. Im nächsten Moment drückte er fest zu und versagte Potter ein zweites Mal die ersehnte Erlösung.

Dessen Reaktion war noch weitaus heftiger, als beim ersten Mal, er krümmte und wand sich, und stieß wütende Protestlaute aus, einige mit Flüchen vermischt, bis er schließlich erschöpft niedersank.

Einen Moment lang verharrten sie beide reglos, gefangen in der Glut des Augenblicks. Wissend um das Pochen ihrer Herzen, das schier unbezähmbare Sehnen ihrer Lenden, die Grenzen, die sie beide im Begriff waren zu überschreiten.

Oder auch schon längst überschritten hatten.

Draco verlangte nach Harry mit solcher Macht, dass es ihm den Atem raubte. Hier auf Slytherin's heiligem Boden wollte er ihn besiegen, ihn demütigen, ihm Unterwerfung diktieren. Sich an ihm laben wie ein Raubtier an seiner Beute, ein Eroberer an seinem Sklaven. Ihn ganz und gar in Besitz nehmen.

_Du bist mein, Potter. Und wenn du mich dafür tötest, du bist mein. _

Ohne noch länger zu zögern, warf er Harry herum, rollte ihn auf den Bauch, zeichnete mit den Fingerspitzen die Konturen seiner Muskeln nach, während er störende Kleidung aus dem Weg schob. Er grub ihm die Zähne in den Nacken, kostete den Salzgeschmack seiner Haut, als er sich auf ihm niederließ und sich erneut zwischen seinen Schenkeln versenkte. Weich und heiß rieben sie an seiner nackten Haut. Gierige Hände umfassten sein Becken, Fingernägel gruben sich in sein Fleisch. Schonungslos stießen seine Hüften nach vorne, wieder und immer wieder, bis ihm die Sinne schwanden und seine Schreie sich in wilder Verzückung mit denen seines Erzfeindes verbanden. Miteinander verschmolzen, wie es ihre beiden Körper schon längst getan hatten. In einer Feuersbrunst, einem Erdbeben, im Mittelpunkt des Sturms.

In der Dunkelheit einer mondlosen Nacht, im tiefsten Höllenschlund unter den Mauern von Hogwarts schrieben Draco Malfoy's Berührungen einen immerwährenden Fluch in Harry Potter's ganzes Sein. Erst Jahre später, an einem ähnlich finsteren Ort, sollte ihm bewusst werden, dass dieser Fluch nicht nur Harry's Seele, sondern auch seine eigene auf ewig gebrandmarkt hatte.

_**Tsuzuku...** (to be continued)_

_*_

_The sun is sleeping quietly  
Once upon a century  
Wistful oceans calm and red  
Ardent caresses laid to rest_

_For my dreams I hold my life  
For wishes I behold my nights  
The truth at the end of time  
Losing faith makes a crime_

_I wish for this night-time to last for a lifetime  
The darkness around me - shores of a solar sea  
Oh how I wish to go down with the sun  
Sleeping  
Weeping  
With you_

_*_

_

* * *

_

**_Ending Credits:_**

**_Quotes:_** Die Dialogzitate stammen diesmal aus dem dritten und vierten Band HP und der Gefangene von Azkaban und HP und der Feuerkelch, wobei ich wieder die englischen Bücher als Vorlage verwendet habe. Deshalb weicht der Dialog von der deutschen Ausgabe ab. Man sollte auch nicht vergessen, dass die Szenen aus Draco's Erinnerung erzählt wurden und er sieht manches vielleicht anders als Harry, dessen Perspektive wir in den Büchern haben.

Diesmal hab' ich auch ausnahmsweise mal ein Zitat aus einer absolut genialen TV-Serie geklaut. "Zähl mal bis zehn, weil ich 'ne halbe Stunde Ruhe brauche," stammt von Alex aus:_ Mein Leben und ich. _Erwähnen sollte ich vielleicht auch noch "Du bist mein, Potter. Und wenn du mich dafür tötest, du bist mein.", da ich gestern beim Fernsehen festgestellt habe, dass Mommy Fortuna fast die selben Worte zur Harpie sagt. So leicht verwendet man Zitate, ohne es zu merken. *seufz*

So, jetzt zum leidigen Thema Songlyrics:_ Verloren_ ist von Subway to Sally, aber ich verwende den Song nur in denjenigen FF-Archiven, die fremde Songlyrics auch tatsächlich erlauben. _Sleeping Sun_ ist von Nightwish. Da der Song nur in der Kurzfassung (eine Strophe und ein Refrain) verwendet wird, fällt er rechtlich gesehen nicht unter Songlyrics, sondern noch unter Zitate. Die Lyrics von _Pureblood Victory_ stammen von mir. Die Lyrics von _Seelenfeuer_ sind ebenfalls von mir, nur die dazu passende Melodie stammt von dem Song _Cadence of Her Last Breath_ von Nightwish_._

Und nun folgt ein kleiner Ausflug in Lucius' Bibliothek: "Kenne deinen Feind wie dich selbst" ist wieder ein Zitat aus_ The Art of War_ von General Sun Tzu. "Was dich nicht tötet, macht dich stärker" stammt von Friedrich Nietsche und "Eine Verteidigung ist nur dann gut, sicher und von Dauer, wenn sie nur auf dir selbst und deinen eigenen Fähigkeiten beruht" ist aus _Il Principe_ von Niccolo Machiavelli. "Schwachheit, dein Name ist Weib" ist aus... na... _na? Hamlet_, natürlich. Und wer das geschrieben hat, brauch' ich wohl gar nicht erst zu fragen. Slatko war gestern, Shakespeare ist ewig.

**_Acknowledgements:_** Die Idee, einen Teil der Story rückwärts zu erzählen, stammt aus dem Film _Memento._ Draco's Tagebucheinträge wurden inspiriert von_ The Secret Diary of Adrian Mole aged 13/4_ von Sue Townsend und dieses Mal auch ein wenig von _Mein Leben und ich._

Die in der Geschichte verwendeten Rituale sind allesamt frei erfunden und haben rein gar nichts mit echten religiösen oder mystischen Ritualen zu tun. Auch wenn ich gern mal das eine oder andere Element aus Mythologie und Religion ausleihe, will ich damit keine Glaubensrichtungen angreifen oder gar ins Lächerliche ziehen.

_**Thanks:** _Diesmal geht mein Dank an meinen Harry, der mir einige Szenen betagelesen hat und mir immer mit Rat und Tat zur Seite stand. Und natürlich an all die tapferen Leser, die meine lange und verworrene Story auch nach Jahren des Bangens und Wartens noch nicht aufgegeben haben.

Amicus Draconis wird weitergehen. Das ist kein Versprechen, sondern eine Drohung._

* * *

_

**_January 1999, Gegenwart_**

_Ich hätte mich nie auf dich einlassen dürfen..._

_Ich war zu schwach. Ich war viel zu schwach. Wenn ich von Beginn an meinem verräterischen Herzen Einhalt geboten und deinem grausamen Spiel widerstanden hätte, dann hätte ich auch niemals so viele Menschen ins Unglück gestürzt. Es ist meine Schuld. Ganz allein meine._

_Niemals hätte ich das tun dürfen, niemals..._

_Ich verfluche dich, du verdammter Bastard, und ich verfluche meine eigene Dummheit. Ich war eine leichte Beute für deine Lügen. Du hast mir Gefühle vorgegaukelt, die du niemals hattest und ich, der jahrelang ohne Zuwendung leben musste, der sich danach sehnte wie ein Verdurstender nach dem Wasser, bin darauf hereingefallen._

_Meine Liebe und dein Verrat haben den Tod über unsere Welt gebracht._

_Eine Stimme in meinem Inneren hat mich immer gewarnt, aber ich habe nicht auf sie gehört. Ich wollte nicht mehr hören, ich wollte einfach nur fühlen. Deine Küsse auf meinen Lippen, die Wärme deines Körpers, wenn du mich im Arm hieltst, die Leidenschaft, die in uns beiden brannte, wenn wir einander nahe waren._

_Die Welt verlangt von mir, dass ich ein Auserwählter bin, ein Held, ein Kämpfer für das Licht. Dinge, die ich nicht sein möchte, in die ich mich aber letztendlich gefügt habe. Für meine Freunde und alle, die auf meine Hilfe vertrauen._

_Alles, was ich für mich selbst wollte, war ein kleines bisschen Glück. Aber das war zuviel verlangt._

_Ich bin nicht auf diese Welt gekommen, um zu lieben und glücklich zu sein. Ich bin auf diese Welt gekommen, um mein Schicksal zu erfüllen._

_Denn ich hab' dich geliebt, Draco Malfoy, bei allem, was gut und heilig ist, ich hab' dich wirklich geliebt._

_Und genau deshalb kann ich dir niemals vergeben, was du getan hast._

_Genauso wenig wie ich mir selbst vergeben kann..._

_*_

**_Amicus Draconis – 2nd Cycle: Cycle of the Snake – Part 16: That I Must Love a Loathéd Enemy_**

_Coming January 2010_

Si ruber leo dracoque viridis conjuncti erunt, porta aeternitatis aperietur.


	6. 16: That I Must Love a Loathéd Enemy A

_**Author's Note**_: Dieses Kapitel wurde am 8. Januar 2013 zum letztenmal geupdated. Die letzten drei Szenen (ab April 23rd, 1995) sind neu dazugekommen und damit ist Teil A abgeschlossen. Weiter geht es im nächsten Kapitel mit Teil B.

Genaueres zu den Updates findet ihr entweder in meinem Animexx-Weblog oder in der Yahoo Group zu dieser Geschichte.

* * *

_**Ja**__**nuary 1999, Gegenwart**_

Bald schon werde ich ihm gegenüberstehen...

Der Wind pfeift mir um die Ohren, aber dennoch scheint es mir, ich könne noch immer die Triumphschreie der Ghost Riders in meinen Ohren gellen hören, auch wenn sie schon längst hinter uns verstummt sind. Wir fliegen so hoch, dass ich die Welt unter mir nicht mehr sehe. Diese Welt, die ich jetzt verlasse, die Welt meiner Freunde, meines ganzen bisherigen Lebens.

Bald schon werde ich in einer anderen Welt sein. In seiner Welt.

Haben Ron und Hermione die anderen rechtzeitig in Sicherheit bringen können? Es muss wohl so gewesen sein, denn niemand außer mir wurde gefangen genommen. Zumindest dieser Teil des Plans hat funktioniert. Das ist doch schon mal ein gutes Zeichen, oder?

Oder?

Was, wenn der Plan nicht funktioniert? Was, wenn er ihn durchschaut hat? Und was, wenn Ron, Hermione, Sirius und die anderen nicht schnell genug reagieren?

Oder ich ihnen nicht wichtig genug bin?

Nein. Nein, das darf ich nicht einmal denken. Ich darf mich nicht von dieser Verzweiflung einfangen lassen. Das ist doch das Einzige, was ich ihm voraus habe, die Tatsache, dass es Menschen gibt, die mich lieben und denen ich vertrauen kann. Ich würde alles riskieren, um meine Freunde zu retten, und sie würden dasselbe für mich tun.

Sie werden dasselbe für mich tun.

Ich wünschte, ich hätte sie vorher in den Plan einweihen können. Es fühlt sich wie Verrat an, dass ich es nicht getan habe. Aber sie hätten es doch niemals zugelassen, dass ich mich in solche Gefahr begebe. Sie hätten nicht verstanden, dass es der einzige Weg ist.

Auch du willst nicht zulassen, dass ich mich in Gefahr bringe. Ich kann deine Angst und deinen Schmerz spüren, auch wenn du versuchst, diese Gefühle zu verbergen. Ihn magst du damit täuschen können, aber mich nicht. Ich kenne dich zu gut.

Aber ich empfinde verdammt noch mal kein Mitgefühl mit dir. Ich brauche dich, um das wieder in Ordnung zu bringen, was ich in meiner Dummheit angerichtet habe. Du selbst hast dafür gesorgt, dass du mir unentbehrlich bist, und dein Plan ist aufgegangen. Im Pläne schmieden warst du immer schon gut. Aber wenn du glaubst, es würde irgendwas zwischen uns ändern, dann hast du dich gründlich getäuscht.

Tja... das war's dann wohl, Draco Malfoy. Kein besonders toller Abschied, aber was hast du denn erwartet? Dass ich dir alles verzeihe und dir um den Hals falle?

Aber wahrscheinlich ist es ohnehin besser so. Wenn es noch Gefühle zwischen uns gäbe, würde er sie mit Sicherheit bemerken und das würde dich in große Gefahr bringen. So hast du, selbst wenn alles schiefläuft, eine ganz gute Chance, heil aus der Sache rauszukommen. Alles, was du tun musst ist, ihn weiter zu täuschen und ihm deine Loyalität vorzuheucheln.

Und was das Täuschen und das Vorheucheln von Gefühlen angeht, das sollte für dich ja kein Problem sein, nicht wahr? Da bist du schließlich Experte drin.

Gut, lass uns das Ganze nicht noch schwerer machen, als es ist. Falls wir uns nicht wiedersehen, wünsche ich dir, dass du den Krieg überlebst. Und dass es dir ernst ist mit deinen Vorsätzen, dich zu ändern und deine Fehler wieder gut zu machen. Die anderen werden jede Hilfe brauchen, die sie kriegen können.

So long, Draco.

Pass auf dich auf.

* * *

_**Opening Credits:**_

_**Author's Note:**_ Nach der Doppelfolge über Draco wenden wir uns in diesem Kapitel Harry zu. Was empfindet er für Draco und wie kommt er mit diesen Gefühlen klar? Was bedeutet die Prophezeiung für sein Leben? Snape und Dumbledore versuchen, mehr darüber herauszufinden und werden mit einer schweren Entscheidung konfrontiert.

_**Warnings:**_Yaoi. Viel Yaoi. Harry x Draco Fans, dies ist definitiv euer Kapitel. Allen Lesern, die sich weniger für prickelnde Erotik zwischen zwei heißen Jungs interessieren und lieber Story wollen, kann ich daher nur den Rat geben, die H/D Szenen zu überfliegen und sich stattdessen auf den Handlungsbogen um Snape und Dumbledore zu konzentrieren. Dort passieren nämlich die wirklich plotrelevanten Dinge. Ich kann euch versprechen, dass einiges an Rätseln gelöst wird. Aber wie man AD so kennt, kommen für jedes gelöste Rätsel drei neue dazu. Mindestens.

_**Updates**_: Die sicherste Möglichkeit etwas über Updates zu erfahren, ist nach wie vor die Yahoo!Group zu Amicus Draconis unter: http Doppelpunkt Doppelslash de Punkt Groups Punkt Yahoo Punkt com Slash group Slash AmicusDraconis Slash Die zweitsicherste ist die Favouriten-Liste auf Animexx, da Animexx auch kleine Updates anzeigt, und ich bei größeren Updates auch ENS verschicke. In anderen Archiven wie FFde oder FFnet update ich auch regelmäßig, aber es werden meist nur größere Updates angezeigt.

_Oh, nie sollst Du mich falsch von Herzen heißen,_

_Schien schwach auch, da ich fern war, meine Glut._

_So leicht könnt ich vom eignen Selbst mich reißen,_

_Als von der Seele, die in deiner ruht._

_Dort ist der Liebe Heim. Irrt ich auch weit,_

_Getrieben hat mich's doch, zurückzueilen_

_Zu rechter Zeit, nicht anders durch die Zeit;_

_Selbst bring ich Tropfen, die mein Arges heilen._

_Beherrschen alle Fehler auch mein Ich,_

_In deren Bann jedwedes Menschenblut,_

_Doch für so urteilslos nicht halte mich,_

_Für Nichts zu opfern dich, das höchste Gut._

_Nichts ist dies weite Weltall meinem Sinn,_

_Du, meine Rose, bist mein Alles drin._

**Amicus Draconis**

**Second Cycle: Cycle of the Snake **

* * *

Part 16: That I Must Love a Loathéd Enemy

_**Hogwarts**__**, January 23**__**rd**__** 1995**_

Malfoy's Zähne in seinem Nacken. Malfoy's Atem, der über seine Haut strich.

Ein Feuer, das sie beide zu verschlingen drohte...

Wasser lief in Strömen über sein Gesicht, seine Arme, seinen ganzen Körper aber dennoch konnte es die Flammen nicht löschen und Malfoy's Berührungen nicht von ihm abwaschen. Die Erinnerung an die letzten Stunden stand ihm so klar und deutlich vor Augen, als würde er die ganze Kette der Ereignisse noch einmal durchleben. Zuerst das heimliche Treffen gefolgt von dem Weg durch die Tunnel, danach das Duell in der Kammer der Mysterien, welches er hätte gewinnen können, wenn nicht plötzlich alles aus dem Ruder gelaufen wäre. Und schließlich...

Nein, Harry dachte den Gedanken nicht zuende.

Stattdessen griff er nach dem Schwamm, um sich ein weiteres Mal abzuschrubben.

* * *

_**Hogwarts, January 23**__**rd**__** 1995**_

_**Ein anderer Ort zur selben Zeit**_

In dieser Nacht beugte er sich über seine Vergangenheit und blickte tief in sie hinein.

Rauchige Nebelfetzen... wabernde Schwaden... weiß schimmernde Wirbel...

Verzerrte Stimmen... tanzende Bilder...

Stückchen von Leben...

Begonnen hatte es in Hogwarts, so wie immer alles in Hogwarts begann.

* * *

_**March 1969**_

Seine Hände zupften die Krawatte zurecht; er war jetzt Zweitklässler und es tat gut, nicht mehr zu den Kleinsten, den Neulingen zu gehören. Schon immer hatte er sich um so vieles erwachsener gefühlt, als seine Schulkameraden, hatte versucht bei den Älteren Aufnahme zu finden. Er wurde kaum beachtet, aber es hatte auch Vorteile. So konnte er seine Augen und Ohren überall haben, und Informationen waren das Wichtigste, wenn man dazugehören wollte.

Immer noch erschien ihm Hogwarts wie eine eigene fremde Welt, die nichts mit seinem vorherigen Leben zu tun hatte. Ihre Mauern bargen Geheimnisse, die er nicht einmal erahnen konnte. Und doch wollte er sie alle herausfinden, alles erfahren. Ebenso wie er die Geheimnisse der schimmernden Flüssigkeiten in den mächtigen Kupferkesseln ergründen wollte. Sein altes Leben war jetzt nicht mehr als ein böser Traum und die Zukunft gehörte ihm.

Trotzdem musste er verdammt vorsichtig sein, was die Vergangenheit anging. Das mit seinem Muggle-Vater brauchten sie nicht zu erfahren. Niemals. Was würden sie sagen...

* * *

_**January 23**__**rd**__** 1995**_

…wenn sie es herausfinden würden? Die Schande wäre unvorstellbar. Alle seine Freunde würden sich von ihm abwenden. Selbst Ron und Hermione würden es nicht verstehen. Wie denn auch? Er verstand es ja selbst nicht.

_Warum hast du nicht energischer protestiert? Warum hast du dich nicht zur Wehr gesetzt?__ Du hast dich diesem verdammten Bastard ja regelrecht hingegeben._

Was, wenn Malfoy morgen in der Schule damit prahlen würde? Harry konnte sich gut vorstellen, wie er im Slytherin-Gemeinschaftsraum herumstolzierte. "Stellt euch vor, ich hab' letzte Nacht Harry Potter flachgelegt..." Bei einem miesen Typen wie Malfoy war das durchaus vorstellbar. Und noch Schlimmeres.

Sein Herz krampfte sich zusammen. Bei Merlin, wie sehr er ihn hasste...

* * *

_**September 1971**_

...wie sehr er ihn hasste, diesen verdammte Potter!

Sie waren immer schon die Pest gewesen, Potter und seine Bande. Unerträgliche Angeber, die keine Gelegenheit verstreichen ließen, sich vor anderen zu profilieren. Sie mischten sich überall ein, stolzierten herum, als gehöre die gesamte Schule ihnen. Er verstand nicht, wie die anderen so blind sein konnten, auf diese Sprücheklopfer hereinzufallen.

Er verstand nicht, wie Lucius so blind sein konnte.

Ein Zweig knackte unter seinem Fuß und er hielt mitten in der Bewegung inne. Hatten sie etwas bemerkt? Offenbar nicht, sie waren zu sehr in ihr Gespräch vertieft. Leider war er zu weit weg, um etwas Konkretes zu verstehen, nur den Namen Evans glaubte er aufgeschnappt zu haben. Redeten sie etwa über Lily? Was hatte Lily mit der ganzen Sache zu tun.

Lucius schien Potter irgendetwas zu erklären und legte dabei wie beiläufig eine Hand auf seine Schulter. Aber Lucius tat niemals etwas ohne Grund, soviel war sicher. Versuchte er gerade Potter's Vertrauen zu gewinnen? Was bezweckte er damit?

Es war besser, so schnell wie möglich zu verschwinden. Vielleicht hatte Lucius das Knacken doch gehört und wusste, dass er beobachtet wurde. Und wirklich, sein Blick hob sich, ging über Potter hinweg und traf auf seinen eigenen. Er lächelte ihm zu, freundlich, so wie man einem guten Freund eben zulächelt.

Und seine Hand lag immer noch auf Potter's Schulter. Sicher, es war nur eine Hand...

* * *

_**January 23**__**rd**__** 1995**_

...eine Hand, die auf seinem Körper spielte, als sei dieser ein Instrument. Immer genau wusste, wann sie behutsam vorgehen musste, und wann sie so richtig zudrücken konnte.

Eine Hand, die wilde Schauer durch seinen Körper jagte, die ihn willenlos machte. Ihn an den Rand der Ekstase trieb, nur um ihn anschließend grausam fallen zu lassen.

Und doch hatte er jeden Augenblick davon genossen, hatte sich nach diesen Berührungen gesehnt. Berührungen, die er vorher nie gekannt, nie erfahren hatte. Oh, wie sehr...

* * *

_**June 1974**_

...er auf diesen Tag gewartet hatte. Es war an der Zeit, endlich Nägel mit Köpfen zu machen. Heute Nacht würde er der Dunklen Bruderschaft seine Loyalität darlegen und seinen Wert beweisen. Sie hatten große Ziele und er würde ihnen helfen, sie zu erreichen. Er würde ein Teil der neuen glorreichen Ära sein, die bald über die Zaubererwelt hereinbrach.

Gemeinsam mit Lucius...

Fast zärtlich strichen seine Hände über die Maske, deren fahler Schein von Tod und Untergang kündete. Tod für die Feinde, Untergang für die alte Welt. Aus ihrer Asche würde eine neue, eine bessere Welt entstehen.

Lucius hatte recht behalten, der Meister war der mächtigste Magier aller Zeiten. Er hätte Lucius von Anfang an vertrauen und nicht an ihm zweifeln dürfen. Aber Lucius hatte ihn nicht aufgegeben, sondern ihn auf den richtigen Weg zurückgebracht. Lucius und Florence waren die einzigen, die ihn niemals aufgegeben hatten. Selbst Lily... aber nein, das war jetzt nicht mehr wichtig. Die Vergangenheit zählte nicht.

Nur die Zukunft zählte. Und sie begann...

* * *

_**January 23**__**rd**__** 1995**_

...heute Nacht hatte sich alles verändert. Wie konnte er jetzt zurückkehren, zu seinem normalen Leben? Sollte er so tun, als wäre nichts passiert? Einfach weitermachen, morgen aufstehen, frühstücken, zum Unterricht gehen?

_Normales Leben? Lächerlich! Dein Leben war nie auch nur ansatzweise normal_.

Nein, er konnte sich nichts vormachen. Zu all den Absonderlichkeiten, die ohne jede Vorwarnung in sein Leben einbrachen und über die er keine Kontrolle hatte, war nun eine weitere dazugekommen. Na schön, er hatte Basilisken, dreiköpfige Hunde, Spinnen und Lord Voldemort überlebt. Da sollte Malfoy doch...

* * *

_**February 19**__**th**__**, 1979**_

...das geringste Problem darstellen. Die Musik und die Lichter waren fern, aber dennoch schmerzten sie ihm in den Augen und Ohren. Was immer hier heute gefeiert wurde, er hatte keinen Anteil daran.

Oh, natürlich hatte er eine Einladung erhalten, die Lestranges wollten es sich schließlich nicht nehmen lassen, Lucius einen Verbündeten auszuspannen. Er könnte einfach hinein gehen in die Welt des Geldes und des Glanzes und der reinblütigen Zaubererfamilien, könnte ein Teil dieser Welt sein, so wie er es sich immer gewünscht hatte. Mit der allergrößten Selbstverständlichkeit.

Warum war er also nicht zufrieden? Warum war er nicht glücklich?

Er versuchte sich einzureden, dass es mit Florence zusammenhing, aber er wusste, dass das nicht der alleinige Grund war. Natürlich hatte die Demütigung tief in seinem Herzen gebrannt, als ein anderer sie zum Altar führte. Aber es gab noch andere, weitaus tieferliegende Gründe.

Er zweifelte. Er zweifelte an Lucius, er zweifelte am Dunklen Lord, er zweifelte an allem, was er über die letzten Jahre hinweg zu verinnerlichen versucht hatte. Um einer Ideologie zu folgen, brauchte es einen festen Glauben, und dieser Glaube fehlte ihm im Moment. Würde er ihn wiederfinden? War es nur eine vorrübergehende Krise?

Oder gab es schon...

* * *

_**January 23**__**rd**__** 1995**_

...kein Zurück mehr? Welcher Zauber konnte Malfoy's Präsenz wieder aus seinem Körper brennen? Ungeschehen machen, was geschehen war. Seine Seele reinwaschen und ihm seine verlorene Unschuld wiedergeben?

Sein eigener Körper war der Feind gewesen, der ihn verraten hatte. Lust, Erregung, und pure Begierde hatten ihn in Besitz genommen, ihn gefügig gemacht. Ihn so lange brennen lassen, bis jede einzelne Faser davon nach Linderung schrie. Bis selbst sein Geist keinen anderen Gedanken mehr kannte, als die Sehnsucht nach Erlösung.

_Und letztendlich __hast du den Preis dafür bezahlt, nicht wahr? Egal wie hoch er auch sein mochte. Du hast zugelassen, dass Malfoy über dich kam, deinen Körper in Besitz nahm, mit dir gemeinsam in Flammen aufging. Alles nur, um dieses Verlangen zu stillen, diesen furchtbaren Schmerz. Stechend wie ein Giftpfeil..._

* * *

_**April 30th**__**,1979**_

...raste der Schmerz durch seinen Arm, er zuckte zusammen, ballte die Hand zur Faust und unterdrückte einen Schrei. Zwar hatte er damit gerechnet, dass sein ehemaliger Meister bald nach ihm verlangen würde, denn seit der letzten Versammlung war schon zu viel Zeit verstrichen. Aber nichts konnte einen Mann auf diesen kurzen Moment äußersten Schmerzes vorbereiten und noch weniger auf die Panik, die ihm folgte.

_Er ruft mich ... was soll ich diesmal für ihn tun? Welche Verbrechen in seinem Namen begehen?_

Nein, kein Angriff. Die Hochzeit von Lucius und der Lestrange-Tochter. Er hatte nicht geglaubt, dass sie schon heute Nacht stattfinden würde, andererseits war die Beltane-Nacht doch wie geschaffen für eine Hochzeit.

Narcissa Lestrange wirkte blass und zerbrechlich in dem weißen Kleid, sie erinnerte ihn an Florence unter dem Schleier. Lucius sah aus wie immer, aalglatt und stolz.

Das Ritual begann. Auf dem Altar lag bereits der Lederriemen, mit dem der Dunkle Lord die Hände des Brautpaares aneinander binden würde. Neben dem Altar stand die Schwester der Braut und hielt den goldenen Sonnenkelch, aus dem das Brautpaar trinken würde. Doch es war der dritte der heiligen Gegenstände, von dem sein Blick nicht wich, der gekrümmte Dolch in Form einer Mondsichel. Dies war die beste Gelegenheit. Eine andere würde so schnell nicht kommen.

Und Regulus Black war unaufmerksam...

Falls der Dunkle Lord den Diebstahl des Dolches bemerkte, würde er mit Sicherheit Black für den Verlust verantwortlich machen. Ein Todesser weniger, wie bedauerlich.

Er Apparierte nicht weit, nur bis zum vereinbarten Treffpunkt.

"Ich hatte schon befürchtet, Sie würden es nicht schaffen." Sein Gesprächspartner stand im Schatten einer mächtigen Eiche, die Kapuze seiner schwarzen Robe tief ins Gesicht gezogen.

"Ich bin hier, wie Sie sehen." Als er nähertrat, konnte er erkennen, dass die Robe nicht schwarz, sondern mitternachtsblau war. Der andere Zauberer sah ihm mit prüfendem Blick entgegen.

"Und? War Ihrer Mission Erfolg beschieden?"

"Allerdings." Er holte den Dolch hervor, an dem noch das Blut klebte. "Das Blut des Dunklen Lords, genau wie Sie es verlangt haben. Ich gehe nicht davon aus, dass Sie mir verraten werden, was Sie damit vorhaben."

Natürlich hatte er es nicht getan. Dieser Zauberer verriet nie jemandem seine Pläne, daran hatte sich bis heute nichts geändert. Bruchstücke vielleicht. Oder grobe Abläufe ohne Einzelheiten. Aber niemals das Gesamtbild.

Nein, Albus Dumbledore ließ sich nicht gerne in die Karten schauen. Diese Eigenschaft hatte er mit dem Dunklen Lord gemeinsam. Ein Meister der Magie verbarg...

* * *

_**January 23**__**rd**__** 1995**_

...seine wahren Absichten tief in seinem Geist. Er trug sein Herz nicht auf der Zunge, schrie seine Gefühle nicht in die Dunkelheit hinaus.

_Aber du bist noch weit entfernt davon, die Magie zu meistern, nicht wahr? Wenn du nicht einmal die Kontrolle über dich selbst hast. Haben die Dursleys dich so ausgehungert, dass dir selbst die Berührung eines Feindes wie ein Segen erscheint? _

_Oder ist etwas nicht Ordnung mit dir? Bist du nicht normal? (Mal abgesehen von Narben und bösen Schwarzmagiern und ähnlichem Blödsinn) Bist du irgendwie verdreht oder krank im Kopf? Andere suchen nach Liebe, du dagegen schläfst mit deinem Feind. Wie kaputt muss man eigentlich sein, Harry Potter?_

Nein, er brauchte jetzt keine verdammten Schuldgefühle. Er konnte schließlich nichts dafür! Es war alles Malfoy's Schuld. Malfoy hatte...

* * *

_**December 21**__**st**__**, 1979**_

...ihn manipuliert. Und er hatte sich blenden lassen.

Nein, er hatte sich alles, was geschehen war, selbst zuzuschreiben.

Das Buch, das Buch der Geheimnisse. Die Seiten wirbelten in den Händen seines ehemaligen Meisters. Seiten, die der Sage nach mit Blut beschrieben sein sollten.

Ein Verräter hatte versucht, es zu stehlen. Das Herz pochte in seiner Brust; es gab einen weiteren Verräter in den Reihen des Lords. Ein Verräter, der nicht er selbst war. Oh, was hätte dieser Verräter für ein mächtiger Verbündeter sein können. Zu zweit hätten sie so vieles mehr an Möglichkeiten gehabt.

Aber, er wusste nicht, wer dieser Mann oder diese Frau war und mit größter Wahrscheinlichkeit würde die Person bald tot sein. Wenn der Dunkle Lord einen Verräter entlarvte, dann würde es keine Gnade geben.

Das Buch der Geheimnisse. Einer der vielen Schlüssel zur Macht des Dunklen Lords. Auch er selbst hätte es stehlen sollen, in Dumbledore's Auftrag. Aber es war nicht möglich gewesen und jetzt, wo es diese beiden Kopien gab, noch unmöglicher als unmöglich. Selbst wenn er herausfinden konnte, wo sich alle drei Exemplare befanden, selbst wenn er alle Rätsel, Fallen und Schutzmechanismen umgehen konnte, so wusste doch niemand außer dem Lord selbst, welches das echte Buch war.

Nein, das war nicht wichtig. Dumbledore wollte das Buch schließlich nicht verwenden, er wollte nur dem Feind eine Waffe nehmen. Der alte Mann hatte seinen gewissen Ehrenkodex. Schließlich war er ein Zauberer des Lichts, wenn auch ein wenig zu strahlend, zu uneigennützig, und zu aalglatt. Er spielte gern die Rolle des freundlichen weisen Großvaters, aber das war nur die eine Seite. Darunter lauerten Dinge, die man sich nicht ausmalen wollte.

Er hob die Lider, blickte auf das Ritual, das inzwischen begonnen hatte. Ein Ritual, um Lucius' Erstgeborenen in die Dunkle Bruderschaft aufzunehmen. Das Kind war gerade mal ein paar Monate alt, aber sein Weg war schon vorgezeichnet. Eine vorherbestimmte Zukunft ohne jegliche Entscheidungsfreiheit. Sollte es unter der Herrschaft des Dunklen Lords allen Kindern so ergehen?

Aber was wollte Dumbledore dagegen tun? Das Ritual verlieh seinem ehemaligen Meister Macht über diese Kinder. Worin diese Macht genau bestand, konnte er nicht sagen, aber sie war bestimmt stärker, als bei denen, die sich ihm als Jugendliche oder Erwachsene mehr oder minder freiwillig anschlossen.

Ein heiliger Bund, geschmiedet aus den drei ältesten und mächtigsten Buchstaben des Alphabets. Ein heiliger Bund, missbraucht und korrumpiert durch schwarze Magie, ebenso wie der Dunkle Lord die alten Riten des Ehegelübdes missbraucht und korrumpiert hatte. Ein heiliger Bund von Feuer, Erde und Luft...

* * *

_**January 23**__**rd**__** 1995**_

...chymische Hochzeit in einer Feuersbrunst, einem Erdbeben, im Mittelpunkt des Sturms. Leo rubeus, Draco viridis. Roter Löwe, Grüner Drache. Zwei kosmische Prinzipien in ewigem, alles verschlingendem Kampf. Zwei Körper, zwei Seelen, die miteinander eins wurden, als die Grenzen zwischen ihnen fielen, die Welt um sie herum verblasste. Ein Ringen ohne Anfang und ohne Ende, ein Moment, als die Zeit vollkommen stillzustehen schien. Ein niemals endender Kreislauf, der aus sich selbst heraus entstand, in sich selbst verging, und dröhnend im Universum widerhallte, von den mächtigen Glockentönen der ewigen Galaxien bis hinunter ins kleinste, flüchtige Elektron.

_Und du glaubst__ tatsächlich, es geht hier um Schuld oder Nicht-Schuld?_

Warum? Weil er das arme Opfer spielen wollte? Wer die Schuld bei einem anderen sucht...

* * *

_**November 1981**_

"...erhebt Anklage. Den Vorsitz führt unser hochgeschätzter Minister für Justiz und Einhaltung magischer Gesetze, Bartemius Crouch."

"In den letzten vier Stunden, werte Hexen und Zauberer mussten wir uns eine Auflistung von Verbrechen anhören, die selbst die Hartgesottensten unter uns zum Schaudern gebracht hat. Mord, Folter, Erpressung – und das ist nur die Spitze des Eisbergs. Keiner von Ihnen kann noch daran zweifeln, dass Severus Snape ein Todesser der schlimmsten Sorte ist, und dass er die Höchststrafe verdient."

Kein Mitglied des Wizengamots hätte es je gewagt, Crouch bei einer seiner flammenden Reden zu unterbrechen, aber etwas an ihren Augen war anders als sonst. Normalerweise hingen sie förmlich an seinen Lippen und verfolgten jedes seiner Worte mit einer Art grimmiger Begeisterung. Heute aber lag in einigen dieser Augen Zweifel. Dumbledore hatte seine Verteidigung gründlich vorbereitet, hatte hieb- und stichfeste Beweise für seine, Snape's Tätigkeit als Spion. Selbst feurige Hetzreden konnten diese kleinen logischen Details nicht vollkommen außer Kraft setzen.

Heute würde sich zeigen, wessen Wort dem Wizengamot mehr galt, das von Bartemius Crouch oder von Albus Dumbledore. Täter oder...

* * *

_**January 23**__**rd**__** 1995**_

Opfer? Nein, er hatte sich schon viel zu oft von anderen zum Opfer stempeln lassen. Damit war jetzt Schluss, verdammt noch mal! Und sich feige hinter Schuldzuweisungen verstecken? Nein, auf so etwas Armseliges würde er sich gar nicht erst einlassen.

Es war passiert, sie hatten es getan, und sie hatten es beide gewollt. Zwar hatte Malfoy ihn fast bis zum Wahnsinn gereizt, aber er hatte ihn auch nicht von sich weggestoßen oder war fortgegangen. Ganz im Gegenteil, als Malfoy ihn endlich losließ, hatte er nichts Besseres zu tun gehabt, als ihn schleunigst wieder zu sich herzuzerren. Er hatte die Schenkel um ihn geschlossen, hatte sich in seine Hüften gekrallt, hatte nach mehr verlangt.

Jetzt, hinterher, mochte ihm das unglaublich peinlich sein, denn die Scham in ihm brannte fast ebenso schlimm wie zuvor die Leidenschaft. Aber es ändert nichts an der Tatsache, dass er es verdammt noch mal getan hatte. Auch wenn sich alles...

* * *

_**December 21st 1981**_

... in ihm dagegen sträubte. Es war vorbei, der Dunkle Lord tot, seine Anhängerschaft zerschlagen, und er selbst hatte seine Aufgabe erfüllt. Er war den schmalen Pfad des Verrats gegangen, hatte hundertfach sein Leben riskiert und tausendfach für seine Fehler der Vergangenheit gebüßt. Innerlich konnte er es noch gar nicht richtig begreifen, dass er jetzt ein freier Mann war.

Frei, aber verachtet...

Er würde fortgehen. Irgendwohin, wo ihn niemand kannte. Weit weg von England, weit weg von Europa würde er einen Neuanfang wagen. Selbst wenn es bedeuten würde, unter Muggles zu leben, es war ihm gleichgültig, wenn es nur die Schatten der Toten bannen konnte, die jede Nacht in der Dunkelheit seines Geistes aufstiegen.

Zurück nach Hogwarts? Weiterhin in dieser Gesellschaft leben, die ihm so zuwider war? Weiterhin unter Dumbledore's Fuchtel stehen?

Nein, niemals...

Dumbledore konnte ihn zwingen, den Job als Lehrer anzunehmen, wenn er das wollte. Immerhin hing seine Freiheit allein an Dumbledore's Aussage, in Dumbledore's Händen. Aber so weit würde der alte Mann nicht gehen, das wusste er genau. Er würde ihn ziehen lassen, denn er stand in seiner Schuld.

Schnee bedeckte die nächtliche Landschaft. Weiß und unschuldig. Im Ministerium in London feierten sie heute Weihnachten. Seltsam, wie schnell die Zaubererwelt zur Normalität zurückgekehrt war...

Aber das alles ging ihn jetzt nichts mehr an. Es war...

* * *

_**January 23**__**rd**__** 1995**_

…vorbei. Es war geschehen und es war vorbei. _Vor wem musst du dich auch rechtfertigen? Du bist ein Teenager, bei dem gerade eben die Hormone durchgedreht sind. Nichts, worüber man sich Sorgen machen müsste. _

_W__etten, dass Malfoy, dieser Trottel, noch nicht mal weiß, was Hormone überhaupt sind? So was gibt's wahrscheinlich gar nicht in seiner beschränkten Reinblüterwelt. Da sind bestimmt irgendwelche kosmischen Energien dafür verantwortlich oder Magie. In der Zaubererwelt wird doch alles mit Magie erklärt._

_Magie?_

Was, wenn Malfoy ihn verhext hatte? Wenn es irgendein fieser Zauber war, um sich an ihm, Harry, zu rächen. Wenn diese ganze Aufforderung zum Duell nichts war, als eine große Falle, in die er blindlings hineingetappt war. Malfoy war so etwas durchaus zuzutrauen, er steckte schließlich voller...

* * *

_**January 23rd, 1982**_

"...Intrigen. Mir ist bewusst, dass Sie die Wahrheit über Lucius Malfoy kennen, und dass es Ihnen ein Bedürfnis sein muss, sie offen auszusprechen. Dennoch rate ich Ihnen, sich zurückzuhalten und sich nicht in die Angelegenheit verwickeln zu lassen. Es steht zu viel auf dem Spiel. Voldemort ist möglicherweise nicht tot, sondern wird zurückkehren, und dann braucht die Zaubererwelt ihre Hilfe. Wenn Sie jetzt öffentlich Ihre ehemaligen Gefährten angreifen, zerstören Sie vielleicht Ihre letzten Verbindungen zu den Todessern. Das sollten Sie nicht riskieren, zumal Ihre Aussage vor Gericht nur wenige überzeugen wird..."

Dumbledore's Worte. Wie immer hatte er recht und wie immer konnte es einen vernünftigen Menschen in den Wahnsinn treiben. Lucius Malfoy war schuldig, soviel stand fest. Und die Chancen standen gut, dass er seinen Hals wieder einmal aus der Schlinge ziehen würde.

Aber wie Dumbledore es so treffend gesagt hatte, er konnte nicht viel ausrichten, also war es besser zu schweigen. Wie allerdings seine ehemalige Freundschaft zu Lucius für Dumbledore nützlich sein sollte, war ihm im Moment noch vollkommen schleierhaft. Sie waren sich längst fremd geworden. Und jetzt, nachdem es öffentlich bekannt war, dass er für die andere Seite spioniert hatte, galt er bei den Todessern ohnehin als Verräter.

Und was, wenn es Lucius nicht gelang? Würde es ihm Befriedigung verschaffen, ihn in Azkaban zu sehen? Oder gar als Opfer der Dementoren, entseelt durch ihren Kuss?

Noch eine zerstörte Familie, noch ein Kind, das ohne Vater aufwuchs. Wie man es drehen und wenden wollte, es gab einfach kein Schwarz oder Weiß mehr.

Die ganze Welt versank in...

* * *

_**January 23**__**rd**__** 1995**_

...düsterem nebligem Grau. Nichts war mehr klar, nichts war mehr sicher. Nichts, so wie es vorher war. Alles drehte sich im Kreis und verursachte ihm Kopfschmerzen.

Natürlich hatte er diese Dinge irgendwann kennenlernen wollen. Sich verlieben, sich mit jemandem verabreden, der erste Kuss, und dann vielleicht einer oder einem anderen auch körperlich nahe zu sein. Aber doch nicht so. Doch nicht aus heiterem Himmel übereinander herfallen und schon gar nicht mit jemandem, den er nicht ausstehen konnte.

Bisher hatte er immer geglaubt, dass so etwas aus Liebe geschehen müsste, oder doch zumindest aus Zuneigung. Dass es schön sein würde und zumindest mit einem Hauch von Romantik. Aber alle diese poetischen Vorstellungen hatten sich in einer einzigen Nacht zerschlagen.

Es hatte sich gut angefühlt. Malfoy zu spüren, hatte sich gut angefühlt. So verdammt gut, dass es nichts anderes gab, was sich damit vergleichen ließ, außer vielleicht Quidditch. Aber mehr konnte er darüber nicht sagen. Er mochte den Kerl nicht, und ob er ihn attraktiv fand, darüber hatte er noch nie wirklich nachgedacht. Und das wollte er auch nicht. Diese ganze Situation war...

* * *

_**November 1988**_

...schon haarsträubend genug. "Grünwurz, Mr. Diggory, Grünwurz. Habe ich Ihnen nicht klar und deutlich gesagt, dass der Grünwurz vor der Puffskein Galle in den Trank gegeben werden muss? Wie oft muss ich mich noch wiederholen, dass Sie mich verstehen, Diggory!"

Es war hoffnungslos mit diesen Schülern. Sie hatten weder das Interesse noch die Befähigung, sich mit der komplexen Kunst des Zaubertränkebrauens auseinander zu setzen. Wenn es nach ihm ginge, so würde nur ein kleiner Kreis von ihnen in diesem Fach überhaupt unterrichtet werden.

Aber als Lehrer hatte er diese Wahl nun mal nicht. Erst nach dem fünften Schuljahr konnte er diese Idioten aussieben und sich auf die wenigen Auserwählten unter ihnen konzentrieren.

Einen Abend, einen glorreichen Abend lang, hatte er sich den Träumereien hingegeben, an einem anderen Ort ein neues Leben anzufangen. Ein Leben ohne den Dunklen Lord, ohne Dumbledore, ohne die Vergangenheit, die schmerzvoll auf seiner Seele lastete. Doch noch am selben Abend war eine Gruppe Todesser ins Haus der Longbottoms eingedrungen, auf der Suche nach dem verschwundenen Meister. Wie Dumbledore glaubten auch sie, dass das letzte Kapitel in Voldemort's Herrschaft noch nicht geschrieben war. Wie Dumbledore glaubten auch sie an seine Rückkehr.

Nein, es würde niemals wirklich vorbei sein. Wer einmal von der Dunkelheit des Lords berührt wurde, dessen Seele konnte nie wieder Frieden finden.

'_Aber er wurde besiegt,_' dachte er mit grimmiger Miene, _'er wurde besiegt, und so wird es ein weiteres Mal geschehen. Egal wie hoch der Preis sein wird, den wir bezahlen müssen.'_

Aber vielleicht würde es das Kind sein, das den Preis bezahlen musste. Dieser kleine Junge namens...

* * *

_**January 23**__**rd**__** 1995**_

... Harry Potter. Was brachte Draco Malfoy dazu, ausgerechnet Harry Potter zu verführen. War es Rache? Demütigung? Lust? War es einfach nur aus der Situation heraus entstanden oder war es von vornherein sein Plan gewesen?

Nein, einen solch perfiden Plan konnte sich nicht einmal Draco Malfoy ausdenken. Oder doch?

_Er ist dir jahrelang hinterher gerannt. Hat dir in den Gängen und der Großen Halle aufgelauert. Wusste deinen Stundenplan auswendig, __hat sich wegen dir ins Quidditch Team eingekauft. Ist seinen Freunden und seiner Familie mit seinen ewigen Geschichten über dich auf die Nerven gefallen. Sieh es ein, er ist total besessen von dir_.

Aber warum das alles? Nur weil er Malfoy damals zurückgewiesen hatte, als dieser ihm die Hand zur Freundschaft hinstreckte. Das war doch schon viel...

* * *

_**May 1991**_

...zu lang her. Es mochte gut zehn Jahre her sein, dass er das Anwesen zum letzten Mal betreten hatte, aber alles war noch genauso wie in seiner Erinnerung. Das schmiedeeiserne Tor, die riesigen Parkanlagen, die Allee aus Magnolienbäumen, welche die Straße zum Haupthaus säumte. Um diese Jahreszeit blühten sie noch nicht, aber winzige schimmernde Knospen verbargen sich bereits zwischen ihren grünen Blättern.

"Ah, Severus. Ich freue mich, dass du meiner Einladung Folge leisten konntest. Möchtest du deinen Tee hier nehmen, oder lieber im Salon?"

"Wie es dir beliebt, Lucius."

Seine Stimme – seine ganze Art, war immer noch diejenige eines Mannes, der sich nichts anmerken ließ. Die Aurori hätten ihn inmitten einer ganzen Stadt toter Muggles aufgreifen können, den rauchenden Zauberstab noch in den Händen, und er hätte nichts weiter getan, als seine Augenbrauen zu heben und ihnen zu versichern, er habe keine Ahnung, was er hier tue und wie er überhaupt hierher gekommen war.

Und sie hätten es ihm geglaubt. Ja, das hätten sie.

Es war die richtige Entscheidung gewesen, nicht gegen diesen Mann auszusagen. Seltsam, dass es ihm ausgerechnet in diesem Moment klar wurde, wo Lucius doch nichts weiter tat als ihn zu begrüßen wie einen alten Freund.

Und nur gut, dass es Dumbledore schon zehn Jahre früher klar gewesen war. In vielen Situationen war es das Wichtigste...

* * *

_**January 23**__**rd**__** 1995**_

...einfach die Nerven zu behalten. Selbst wenn Malfoy irgendwelche Gerüchte verbreitete, wer würde ihm Glauben schenken außer den Slytherins? Und die konnten ihn sowieso nicht leiden. Er wäre doch dumm, sich von ihnen ins Bockshorn jagen zu lassen.

Damals, vor zwei Jahren, als sie alle geglaubt hatten, er wäre Slytherin's Erbe, das war wirklich schlimm gewesen. Oder zu Jahresanfang, als sein Name plötzlich im Gral des Feuers auftauchte und selbst Ron ihm nicht glaubte, dass es nicht seine Schuld war.

Ganz ehrlich, schlimmer als das konnten ein paar haltlose Gerüchte über irgendwelche nächtliche Affairen nicht sein. Schließlich tauchten solche Gerüchte in Hogwarts jede Woche auf und verschwanden ebenso schnell auch wieder. Er würde am besten überhaupt nichts dazu sagen, sondern sich einfach auf den Unterricht und die zweite Aufgabe konzentrieren, bis der Klatsch und Tratsch verstummt waren.

Aber was, wenn Malfoy ihn vor den anderen damit konfrontierte? Sollte er es abstreiten oder die Wahrheit sagen?

Notfalls konnte er ihn immer noch verwünschen, wenn gerade kein Lehrer in der Nähe war. Dazu genügte lediglich der Wink eines...

* * *

_**July 31st, 1991**_

...Zauberstabes, der das Feuer wieder zum Brennen brachte, doch die Reste des Tees waren selbstverständlich kalt geworden. Er würde sich einen neuen aufbrühen müssen.

Fröstelnd rieb er sich die Hände. Obwohl kühle Sommer in den albanischen Gebirgsregionen nichts Ungewöhnliches darstellten, war es ihm unbegreiflich wie es in einer Sommernacht dermaßen kalt sein konnte.

Doch es wäre übertrieben zu glauben, dass irgendwelche schwarzmagischen Kräfte für diese Temperaturen verantwortlich waren. In den drei Wochen, in denen er diese Wälder durchforstet hatte, hatte er nichts, aber auch gar nichts gefunden, was diese Gerüchte in irgendeiner Form bestätigen konnte. Keine seltsam verdorrten Pflanzen, keine auf ungewöhnliche Weise zu Tode gekommenen Tiere. Nur eine wildnatürliche Landschaft aus Wäldern und einsamen Bergkuppen, in der sich Wölfe, allerlei Rotwild und sogar die scheuen Wildkatzen tummelten, während sich die Valbona malerisch ihren Weg durch die zerklüfteten Felsen bahnte.

Es war, als würde man nach einer Stecknadel im Heuhaufen suchen. Er wusste ja nicht einmal in welcher Form oder welchem Zustand der Dunkle Lord sein würde – zumindest das, was von ihm noch übrig war. Ein Dämon, ein Geistwesen, oder am Ende gar eine Art Inferius? Er mochte es sich nicht ausmalen. Gerüchte und noch mehr Gerüchte waren alles, womit sie im Moment arbeiten konnten. Kein vernünftiger Mensch maß ihnen irgendeine Bedeutung bei.

Aber Dumbledore und er hatten den Status vernünftiger Menschen schon vor langer Zeit hinter sich gelassen.

Dumbledore würde vermutlich noch nicht einmal enttäuscht sein, wenn er unverrichteter Dinge zurückkehrte. Sie wussten beide wie unwahrscheinlich es war, hier irgendeinen Hinweis zu finden. Dennoch gab die Suche ihm etwas zu tun, etwas anderes als das sinnlose Herumwarten, bis der Schulalltag wieder begann. Eine Möglichkeit, sich abzulenken.

Manche Wunden können durch Zeit nicht geschlossen werden. Manche Erinnerungen...

* * *

_**January 23**__**rd**__** 1995**_

... können durch den Willen nicht begraben werden. Und manche Flammen können durch Wasser nicht gelöscht werden.

_Malfoy's Zähne in deinem Nacken. Malfoy's Atem, der über deine Haut streicht._

Harry hörte sein eigenes Keuchen, das sich mit dem Geräusch des herabströmenden Wassers vermischte, atemlose Versuche, nach Luft zu ringen, kehlige Laute des Verlangens. Seine eigenen Hände waren nicht so geübt wie die von Malfoy, aber nach einigen Minuten hatte er seinen Rhythmus gefunden.

_Sein Körper, der dich niederdrückt. Seine Hände, die dich umfassen. Sein pochender Herzschlag zwischen deinen Schenkeln__._

Zitternd lehnte Harry an der Wand und wollte einfach nur vergessen.

* * *

_**January 23**__**rd**__** 1995**_

_**Ein anderer Ort zur selben Zeit**_

Professor Severus Snape hob seinem Kopf aus dem Pensieve und verschloss es danach sorgfältig. Es war nicht seine Absicht gewesen, sich in Erinnerungen zu verlieren, vielmehr wollte er nach Informationen sammeln, die ihm dabei helfen konnten, die Zusammenhänge zwischen den seltsamen Ereignissen der letzten Wochen und Monate zu begreifen.

Angefangen hatte alles mit dem Zwischenfall bei der Quidditch Weltmeisterschaft, wobei es nicht so sehr der Angriff auf die Muggles war, der bei ihm der Alarmglocken schrillen ließ. Dafür waren mit Sicherheit ein paar rassistische Reinblüter verantwortlich, doch es hatte nichts mit dem Dunklen Lord selbst zu tun. Er wäre darauf bedacht, sich im Hintergrund zu halten, bis er zu seiner vollen Stärke zurückgefunden hätte. Einen solchen Trubel zu veranstalten, würde ihn zum gegenwärtigen Zeitpunkt nicht weiterbringen.

Auch für das Dunkle Mal am Himmel war er mit ziemlicher Wahrscheinlichkeit nicht verantwortlich gewesen. Trotzdem, derjenige, der es in den Himmel geschrieben hatte, musste ein Todesser sein, der noch an seinen Meister glaubte. Jemand, den sie keinesfalls unterschätzen durften.

Auch das Verschwinden von Bertha Jorkins und der Tod des Muggles Frank Bryce hatten möglicherweise damit zu tun. Bertha Jorkins war in Albanien verschwunden und Frank Bryce war der Hausmeister des ehemaligen Riddle Hauses gewesen. Konnte das alles Zufall sein? Lächerlich.

Und wer hatte Potter's Namen in den Gral des Feuers geworfen? Natürlich konnte der Junge selbst dafür verantwortlich sein, auf der Suche nach noch mehr und noch größerem Ruhm. Potter war geradezu süchtig danach, eben derselbe hochmütige Angeber wie sein Vater vor ihm.

Aber besaß ein Viertklässler wirklich das Wissen, um ein solch mächtiges Artefakt nach seinem Willen zu manipulieren?

Schritte und ein Klopfen an der Tür rissen Severus aus seinen Gedanken. "Treten Sie ein, Schuldirektor," entgegnete er beinahe automatisch. Es gab nicht viele Menschen, die ihn um diese Zeit noch zu stören gewagt hätten und er war sich ziemlich sicher, Dumbledore's Schritt erkannt zu haben.

"Entschuldigen Sie die späte Störung, Severus. Als ich das Licht sah, vermutete ich, Sie wären noch wach."

"Wie Sie sehen..." Severus bot Dumbledore einen Platz an, doch dieser schüttelte nachdenklich den Kopf. Er zog es vor, auf- und abzuwandern, wenn er sich über etwas Gedanken machte, diese Eigenschaft hatte er mit Lucius gemeinsam. "Ich habe noch einmal über die Sache mit Bertha Jorkins nachgedacht. Wir verfolgen ja immer noch die Theorie, dass Voldemort durch sie von der Veranstaltung des Trimagischen Turniers erfahren hat, und dass daraufhin einer seiner Diener den Gral manipuliert hat, um Harry's Teilnahme an diesem Turnier zu garantieren. Bisher haben wir immer vermutet, dass Voldemort Harry dadurch in eine Falle locken will, um ihn zu töten. Aber was, wenn er Harry benötigt, um – nennen wir es mal, zu seiner alten Stärke zurückzufinden?"

"Worauf wollen Sie hinaus, Schuldirektor?" Snape wusste im ersten Moment nicht, ob er Dumbledore's Gedankengang folgen konnte.

"Sie erinnern sich doch an die Prophezeiung, nicht wahr Severus?"

Natürlich tat er das. Wie oft hatten Dumbledore und er über dieser Prophezeiung gebrütet, waren sie Wort für Wort durchgegangen, hatten versucht, das gesamte Ausmaß ihrer Bedeutung zu erfassen, hatten Theorie um Theorie aufgebaut und doch wieder verworfen.

In den letzten Jahren hatten sie allerdings nicht mehr viel darüber gesprochen, da so ziemlich alles darauf hinwies, dass sich die Prophezeiung mit der Vernichtung Voldemort's durch Harry Potter erfüllt hatte. Severus hatte wirklich kein Interesse daran, ein weiteres Mal alles durchzukauen, aber er würde es wohl tun müssen, wenn er Dumbledore's Gedanken verstehen wollte.

Also gut, so würden sie noch einmal von vorne anfangen. Nicht bei Bertha Jorkins, nicht beim Quidditch World Cup, sondern bei jenem Juniabend im Jahr 1974, als diese seltsamen Worte über Trelawny's Lippen kamen.

_Sonne und Mond, Gold und Silber, Merlin und Morgana,_

_Seid am heutigen Tage Zeugen meiner Worte:_

_Der Schatten des geflügelten Todes liegt über uns,_

_Um unsere Welt in den Abgrund zu stürzen._

"Als wir das letzte Mal darüber sprachen, sagten Sie, mit den ersten beiden Zeilen benennt die Seherin möglicherweise die beiden kosmischen Prinzipien als Zeugen," begann Severus. "Das würde bedeuten, dass Sonne, Gold und Merlin für das helle Prinzip stehen und Mond, Silber, Morgana für das dunkle. Diese beiden Prinzipien können auch durch Yang und Yin repräsentiert werden, oder durch weiße und schwarze Magie, durch Tag und Nacht, männlich und weiblich oder viele weitere Gegensätze. Sie meinten, die Anrufung dieser Prinzipien bedeutet in vielen Fällen eine Art Stellungnahme des Sprechers, also der Seherin, dass sie selbst eine neutrale Position einnimmt. Tag und Nacht, Licht und Dunkel oder Gut und Böse sind vor ihr gleich. Sie steht nicht auf einer der beiden Seiten, sondern übermittelt nur das Wissen, welches ihr zuteil wurde."

"Ja, Severus, das waren meine Worte." Dumbledore rieb die Handflächen aneinander, was auch kein Wunder war, denn in den Kerkern war es ziemlich kalt. "Aber was wäre, wenn diese sogenannten Zeugen sehr viel wörtlicher zu verstehen wären, als das. Vielleicht sind es symbolische Umschreibungen für die Personen, die an jenem Tag zugegen waren?"

"Mit allem Respekt, Schuldirektor, der Vergleich zwischen Ihnen und Merlin scheint mir doch ein wenig weit hergeholt..."

"Ja, das schien mir auch so, deshalb hatte ich diesen Gedanken auch ursprünglich wieder verworfen." Dumbledore blickte durch das Fenster in den nachtschwarzen See hinaus. "Aber vergessen wir nicht, dass Merlin nicht nur eine einzelne Person, sondern Jahrhunderte lang auch der Titel des obersten Druiden war. Und der oberste Druide war vor allen Dingen eins, eine Art Lehrer, der weitere Druiden in den Wegen der Natur und der Götter unterwies. Diese Position ist der eines Schuldirektors gar nicht so unähnlich."

Trotzdem ergab diese Theorie keinen Sinn. Wenn mit Merlin Dumbledore gemeint war, wer sollte dann Morgana sein? Etwa Narcissa? Oder gar Trelawny selbst, die am Ende doch keine neutrale Seherinnenposition einnahm, sondern selbst kräftig mitmischte?

"Lassen wir das einfach so stehen und kommen zum nächsten Teil," setzte Dumbledore seine Überlegungen fort. "Was fällt Ihnen zum geflügelten Tod ein?"

"Eine der vielen Bedeutungen des Namen _Voldemort_ ist geflügelter Tod." Auch jetzt, nach so vielen Jahren konnte Snape den Namen seines ehemaligen Meisters nicht aussprechen, ohne dabei zu schaudern. "Und er hat versucht, unsere Welt, die Welt der Hexen und Zauberer in den Abgrund seiner tyrannischen Herrschaft zu stürzen."

"Was genau er mit der Welt vorhatte, werden wir hoffentlich nie erfahren müssen," murmelte Dumbledore düster, "aber gut, dieser Teil der Prophezeiung ist in meinen Augen ziemlich einleuchtend. Kommen wir zum nächsten Teil."

_Geboren im Zeichen des Löwen, behütet durch die Liebe von Mutter und Vater,_

_Erblickt ein Kind das Licht dieser Welt._

_Ein Funke, ein leuchtendes Schwert,_

_Das seine dunkle Macht bedroht._

"Auch dieser Teil scheint mir einleuchtend," erklärte Snape. "Das Kind ist Harry Potter. Er wurde im Zeichen des Löwen geboren und hatte zwei Eltern, die ihn liebten. Und er war derjenige, der den Dunklen Lord letztendlich besiegte."

"Ja, Severus, doch finden Sie es nicht interessant, dass er mit Feuer und Schwert assoziiert wird?"

"Warum?" wunderte sich Severus. "Das Element Feuer und das Artefakt Schwert sind zwei eindeutige Gryffindor Symbole. Und da Harry Potter in vielen Augen als der typische Gryffindor gilt..."

"Aber wenn ich mich nicht irre," setzte Dumbledore nach," gibt es in der Welt der Muggles noch andere Bedeutungen von Feuer und Schwert?"

Allerdings. Etwas mit Feuer und Schwert verbreiten, das bedeutete, es mit Gewalt durchzusetzen. Aber selbst wenn er Potter nicht ausstehen konnte, so glaubte er nicht, dass die Prophezeiung ihn als gewalttätigen Tyrannen darstellen wollte.

Etwas von diesen Gedanken musste sich wohl in seiner Mimik gezeigt haben, oder vielleicht riet Dumbledore einfach nur ins Blaue hinein, als er sagte: "Sie haben wohl doch eine höhere Meinung von dem Jungen, als Sie zugeben wollen, Severus."

Dumbledore schmunzelte leicht, aber Snape zog es vor, diese Aussage unkommentiert zu lassen.

_Geschmiedet in den Feuern Merlin's, geführt vom Drachen Morgana's_

_wird es die Macht erlangen, ihn zu vernichten._

_Eine Flamme, ein brennendes Schwert,_

_Das sein dunkles Herz durchstößt._

"Und das ist nun der Teil in dem es wirklich kompliziert wird, denn es gibt so viele Möglichkeiten, diese Passage auszulegen," begann Dumbledore. "Wenn wir bei den alten Gedankengängen bleiben, so könnten die Feuer Merlin's für Gryffindor stehen und der Drache Morgana's für Slytherin, durchaus zutreffend, wenn man bedenkt, dass Harry zwar in Gryffindor ist, der Auswahlhut ihn aber ursprünglich nach Slytherin schicken wollte."

"Zumindest hat der Junge es behauptet." Severus war nicht wirklich überzeugt davon. Er konnte keinerlei Eigenschaften an Potter entdecken, die seine Ernennung zum Slytherin gerechtfertigt hätten.

"Und er hätte keinen Grund, mich anzulügen," antwortete Dumbledore bestimmt. "Die nächste Frage, die sich uns stellt ist, wie die Sache mit dem dunklen Herzen zu verstehen ist. Ist es einfach nur eine symbolische Deutung dafür, dass Harry Voldemort vernichten wird, oder in gewisser Weise schon vernichtet hat, oder steht das Herz für etwas anderes? Das menschliche Herz war immer schon etwas sehr Symbolträchtiges. Im alten Ägypten war das Herz der Sitz von Gut und Böse, die alten Griechen glaubten, es wäre der Sitz der Seele und in vielen östlichen Kulturen wird es eher mit dem Geist assoziiert."

"Wie auch immer man es interpretiert, es läuft darauf hinaus, dass Harry Potter den dunklen Lord besiegen wird, und so ist es ja auch geschehen," stellte Severus fest. "Wenn dieser Sieg auch möglicherweise nicht von Dauer sein wird."

"Und das ist genau der Grund, weshalb ich der Ansicht bin, dass sich die Prophezeiung noch nicht erfüllt hat." Zum ersten Mal während dieses Gesprächs schien Dumbledore tatsächlich nervös zu sein. Er strich sich mit fahrigen Bewegungen über den Bart und verschränkte schließlich die Hände ineinander.

"Aber es ist doch alles eingetroffen," wunderte sich Severus. "Harry Potter wurde geboren und er hat den Dunklen Lord besiegt. Wo sehen Sie denn den Beweis, dass dies ein endgültiger Sieg zu sein hat? Vielleicht sollten wir diese närrische Prophezeiung endlich ad acta legen und nach anderen Möglichkeiten suchen, mit dem Dunklen Lord fertig zu werden, nach vernünftigen Möglichkeiten, die ausnahmsweise mal etwas mit dem Verstand zu tun haben, und nicht mit dem kryptischen Geschwätz von Seherinnen."

Er wusste, dass er ein wenig die Beherrschung verloren hatte, doch seltsamerweise tadelte Dumbledore ihn nicht dafür. Er blickte ihn nur nachdenklich an und murmelte: "Sie wissen gar nicht, wie Recht Sie damit haben, Severus. Wir werden nach anderen Möglichkeiten suchen müssen. Wir müssen Harry da raushalten."

Und dann fiel es ihm wie Schuppen von den Augen.

_Der Schatten weicht dem Licht, das Feuer verglüht zu Asche und unsere Welt wird frei sein..._

Die Welt war nicht frei.

Natürlich war die Welt der Hexen und Zauberer in den letzten dreizehn Jahren mehr oder minder optimistisch gewesen. Die Bedrohung war vorüber, alles wurde endlich besser und alle konnten aufatmen. Aber dieser Friede war trügerisch und nicht von Dauer. Der Dunkle Lord würde zurückkehren, ja, er hatte es schon getan, als er mit Hilfe von Quirrell versucht hatte, an den Stein der Weisen zu gelangen. Und solange er nicht besiegt war und zwar endgültig, konnte die Welt nicht frei sein.

Dumbledore hatte wie immer Recht behalten, die Prophezeiung hatte sich noch nicht erfüllt. Und damit war noch immer alles offen – nein eben nicht alles. Die Welt war nicht frei, der Schatten war nicht dem Licht gewichen und auch das Feuer war nicht verglüht.

"Was Sie also damit andeuten wollen, Schuldirektor, ist, dass sich die Prophezeiung erst dann erfüllt hat, wenn beide, sowohl der Dunkle Lord, als auch Harry Potter wahrhaftig und entgültig tot sind." Severus wusste, dass seine Worte gefühllos und in gewisser Weise auch provozierend klangen, aber für einen winzigen Moment lang, konnte er sich des kalten Triumphs nicht erwehren, dass auch Dumbledore nicht perfekt war. All die schlauen Pläne, all die sorgfältig gesponnenen Intrigen und am Ende standen sie doch am selben Punkt wie zuvor.

Harry Potter lebte. Dumbledore hatte geglaubt, er habe der Prophezeiung damit ein Schnippchen geschlagen. Aber in Wirklichkeit hatte er ihre Erfüllung lediglich hinausgezögert.

"Ist es nicht eine seltsame Ironie," begann Severus, als Dumbledore ihm nicht antwortete. "Damals haben Sie alles dafür getan, damit die Prophezeiung sich erfüllt und heute wollen Sie alles tun, um genau das zu verhindern?"

Aber er hatte seine Grenzen jetzt entgültig überschritten. Dumbledore fuhr herum und trat auf ihn zu, und Severus musste unwillkürlich einen Schritt zurückweichen, als er den Blick in den Augen des alten Mannes bemerkte. "Damals wie heute war nur eins von Bedeutung: Voldemort zu vernichten und das mit so wenigen Opfern wie möglich. Und deshalb werde ich heute ebenso wie damals alles in meiner Macht Stehende tun, um Harry Potter's Leben zu schützen. Wir werden eine andere Möglichkeit finden."

'_Und was für eine Möglichkeit soll das sein,_' dachte Severus bitter, als er Dumbledore's aufgebrachtes Gesicht betrachtete. _'Lehrt uns die Geschichte nicht genau das, nämlich das man mit dem Schicksal nicht verhandeln kann? Harry Potter lebt, aber zu welchem Preis? Der Dunkle Lord wird zurückkehren und viele weitere Opfer fordern. Werden wir das verhindern können? Und werden wir den Jungen immer noch beschützen können?'_

"Noch ist es nicht soweit." Snape war sich sicher, dass sein Gesicht seine Gedanken nicht verraten hatten, aber Dumbledore hatte offenbar trotzdem etwas in der Richtung vermutet. "Noch haben wir Zeit herauszufinden, was Voldemort plant. Wir werden sie nutzen. Und auch Prophezeiungen sind nicht in Stein gemeißelt. Wir wissen ja nicht einmal, ob das Feuer, das zu Asche verglüht, wirklich den Tod bedeuten muss. Selbst wenn das Feuer für Harry steht, so kann 'zu Asche verglühen' doch auch etwas völlig anderes symbolisieren."

Dumbledore wandte sich ab und versuchte durchs Fenster in das schwarze Wasser des Sees hinaus zu sehen. Aber eigentlich starrte er nur sein Spiegelbild an, welches ihm geisterhaft aus der Scheibe entgegenblickte. "Wir werden einen Weg finden, Severus, wir werden einen Weg finden. Und wenn wir keinen finden, so werden wir ihn schaffen."

* * *

**_Febr_****_uary 6th, 1995_**

Nein, du wirst nicht hingehen...

Deine Hände zerknüllen den Brief und hastig greifst du nach deinem Zauberstab, um ihn anzuzünden. Was bildet sich dieser verfluchte Bastard eigentlich ein? Wie kann er es wagen? Gut, was geschehen ist, ist geschehen und du kannst es nicht mehr rückgängig machen.

Aber zu glauben, du würdest noch einmal mit ihm... das ist doch echt die Höhe.

Du hast dich vor dem Moment gefürchtet, in dem du ihm wieder unter die Augen treten würdest, nach den Ereignissen dieser Nacht. Was würde er tun? Bissige Bemerkungen machen? Seinen Triumph feiern? Es überall herumerzählen und über dich lachen?

Aber seltsamerweise hat er nichts von alledem getan.

Er ignoriert dich. Sicher, er rümpft ab und zu mal die Nase, wenn ihr euch zufällig über den Weg lauft, aber das war's dann auch schon. Er beobachtet dich nicht länger. Er macht keine Sprüche. Er lauert dir nicht mehr auf, weder in der Großen Halle, noch vor Zaubertränke oder Pflege magischer Geschöpfe.

Früher schien er immer zu wissen, wo du bist, aber jetzt siehst du ihn kaum noch. Und wenn ihr euch begegnet, sieht er nicht einmal in deine Richtung. Irgendwie macht dich das verdammt wütend, auch wenn es überhaupt keinen Sinn ergibt.

Nein... halt... natürlich ist das gut so. Je weniger du von dem Kerl siehst oder hörst, desto besser. Er soll sich einfach aus deinem Leben raushalten, er hat genug angerichtet. Jahrelang hat er dich und deine Freunde drangsaliert und als ihm das nicht mehr gereicht hat, hat er dich...

Vielleicht solltest du hingehen. Einfach nur, um ihm zu sagen, dass er verschwinden soll.

Wie konntest du es zulassen? Warum?

Nein, nicht schon wieder diese Fragen. Fragen, auf die es keine Antwort gibt...

Es ist verdammt noch mal passiert. Es war ein Fehler, du weißt das, und du kannst damit umgehen. Es ist schließlich nicht der erste Fehler, den du in deinem Leben gemacht hast. Er hat dich in einem schwachen Moment erwischt, er hat die Situation ausgenutzt, so wie er es immer tut, und die Runde ging an ihn. Es bedeutet nichts, überhaupt nichts. Im Grunde genommen ist es auch nichts anderes, als die Scharmützel, die er immer im Unterricht und in der Großen Halle anfängt. Bei eurem nächsten Schlagabtausch wirst du besser vorbereitet sein und ihm ins Gesicht lachen.

Wenn es überhaupt einen nächsten Schlagabtausch gibt. Im Moment tut er ja nichts weiter außer dir aus dem Weg zu gehen. Vielleicht solltest du ihn einfach mal provozieren und sehen, wie er darauf reagiert.

Vielleicht wäre es am besten einfach nicht hinzugehen. Ihn zu ignorieren, ist doch das Schlimmste, was du Malfoy antun kannst.

Und wie soll das funktionieren, wenn er dich ignoriert?

Er soll wissen, dass er dich mit solch billigen Tricks nicht besiegen kann. Und das wird er nur verstehen, wenn du hingehst und ihm sagst, dass er dich ein für alle mal in Ruhe lassen soll. Du hast keine Zeit und keine Nerven für diesen Blödsinn. Schließlich ist er ein Slytherin und ein Idiot und dein Erzfeind. Schließlich wird in weniger als drei Wochen die zweite Aufgabe stattfinden und du hast immer noch keine Ahnung wie du eine ganze Stunde unter Wasser überleben sollst. Schließlich... und überhaupt.

Keine Briefe mehr und keine heimlichen Treffen. Nie wieder!

Nein, du wirst nicht hingehen...

Du willst den verfluchten Bastard nie wiedersehen...

* * *

Es war kurz nach Mitternacht, als Harry aus dem Bett schlüpfte und sich seinen Tarnumhang überwarf. Atemlos horchte er in den Raum hinein, aber Ron, Neville, Dean und Seamus schienen fest zu schlafen. Sie reagierten nicht, als er in Richtung Tür schlüpfte und leise die Treppe hinunterhuschte. Seine Schuhe trug er in der Hand und zog sie erst an, als er sich sicher sein konnte, außer Hörweite zu sein.

In Gedanken ging er noch mal all die Dinge durch, die er Malfoy sagen würde, wenn sie sich begegneten. Erstens: "Lass mich in Ruhe." Zweitens: "Lass mich in Ruhe!" Drittens: "Lass mich verdammt noch mal in Ruhe!"

Es würde nicht viel Sinn ergeben, Malfoy nach dem Grund für sein Handeln zu fragen. Vermutlich wäre die einzige Antwort auf eine solche Frage ein hämisches Grinsen und ein paar spitze Kommentare. Das konnte er sich schenken. Viel besser war es, diesem ganzen Blödsinn heute Nacht entgültig ein Ende zu setzen und nicht mehr daran zurückzudenken.

"Pine-Fresh!"

Das Passwort, das Cedric ihm gegeben hatte, funktionierte immer noch problemlos. Vielleicht war es gar keine so schlechte Idee von Malfoy gewesen, das Treffen hier abzuhalten, wo Mrs. Norris mit Sicherheit nicht herumschnüffeln würde. Katzen blieben dem Wasser am liebsten fern.

Natürlich würde dieses lächerliche Treffen nicht lange dauern, also war es den ganzen Aufwand auch überhaupt nicht wert. Aber man konnte ja nie wissen. Vielleicht würden sie in Wut geraten und sich gegenseitig anschreien und er hatte keine Lust, schon wieder Ärger zu bekommen. Der Aufstand mit Filch, Moody und Snape neulich hatte ihm gereicht. Hoffentlich würde Moody die _Marauder's Map_ nicht zu lange behalten, Harry vermisste sie schon. Mit der Karte hätte er jetzt nachsehen können, ob Malfoy wirklich auf ihn wartete, oder ob das Ganze eine Falle war.

Als er das Bad betrat, war von Malfoy noch nichts zu sehen. Bei jemandem, der es gewohnt war, dass die ganze Welt auf ihn wartete, war Pünktlichkeit wohl zuviel verlangt. Vielleicht war es auch nur wieder eine von Malfoy's lächerlichen Machtdemonstrationen. Er wollte zeigen, dass er die Kontrolle hatte, dass er nur zu pfeifen brauchte und Harry würde springen. Vielleicht wollte er auch überhaupt nicht zu diesem angeblichen Treffen kommen, sondern sich nur über ihn lustig machen.

_Nein, verdammt noch mal, nicht mit mir! Such' dir doch einen anderen Idioten!_

Harry machte auf dem Absatz kehrt und stürmte zurück in Richtung Tür. Was tat er eigentlich hier? Hatte er nicht das kleinste bisschen Stolz? Dass er mit arroganten, eingebildeten, selbstgefälligen, blasierten blonden Angebern nichts zu tun haben wollte, konnte er der genannten Person auch jederzeit schriftlich mitteilen. "Lieber Draco, bitte spring' vom Astronomieturm. Herzlichst, dein Harry."

"Du kommst spät, Potter. Aber bei jemandem, der es gewohnt ist, dass die ganze Welt auf ihn wartet, ist Pünktlichkeit wohl zuviel verlangt."

Harry wirbelte herum und seine Hand griff automatisch zum Zauberstab. Seine Blicke schossen nach links, schossen nach rechts und konnten immer noch nichts entdecken. Erst eine Schrecksekunde später wurde ihm klar, wo Malfoy sich befand. Sein Feind räkelte sich gemächlich im warmen Wasser des Schwimmbeckens und es schien ihn nicht im mindesten zu kümmern, dass er nicht einen Faden am Leib trug.

"Was in aller Welt soll das werden?" fragte Harry vollkommen entgeistert. Er hielt immer noch seinen Zauberstab in der Hand, schließlich gab es keine Garantie dafür, dass Malfoy den seinen nicht unter all dem Schaum verborgen hielt.

Draco zog die Augenbrauen hoch. "Ich bade. Das ist der Zweck eines Badezimmers, Potter. Kennt ihr so was bei den Muggles nicht, oder lassen die dich da nur zum Putzen rein?"

Harry grinste nur spöttisch. "Also, echt, Malfoy, deine Sprüche waren auch schon mal besser. Was kommt denn als Nächstes? Ron's Geldmangel? Hermione's Blutstatus? Ach, übrigens, meine Eltern sind tot. Und ich hab' 'ne Narbe im Gesicht!" Er schob seinen Pony mit der Hand nach oben. "Schau mal da!"

Draco ignorierte ihn geflissentlich und schwamm zu einer der Steinstufen am Rand des Beckens, auf welcher er sich so majestätisch niederließ wie ein Löwe auf seinem Felsen, wäre nicht der Vergleich zwischen einem Slytherin und einem Löwen schon an sich ein Sakrileg gewesen. Trotz des Schaums und der Lichtspiegelungen im Wasser erhaschte Harry immer wieder einzelne Blicke auf den etwas schmächtigen, aber wohlgeformten Körper. Bisher hatte er sich noch nie darüber Gedanken gemacht, ob er Malfoy attraktiv fand oder nicht, da er niemals ernsthaft in Erwägung gezogen hätte, jemals etwas anderes als die gewohnte Feindschaft für ihn zu empfinden. Aber die Nacht in der Kammer der Geheimnisse hatte alles verändert.

Er spürte die aufsteigende Röte in seinem immer wärmer werdenden Gesicht, und zwang sich zu einem stoischen, gleichmütigen Gesichtsausdruck. "Also hast du mir nun irgendwas zu sagen, oder hast du mich nur hierher bestellt, um mir dumme Sprüche an den Kopf zu klatschen?"

"Sprüche?" Draco streckte sich im Wasser und lehnte sich gemächlich an den Beckenrand. "Ich könnte dir auch stattdessen einen nassen Waschlappen an den Kopf klatschen, wenn dir das lieber ist, Potter."

"Ach ja? Das möcht' ich sehen, wie du dich selbst nach mir wirfst, Malfoy!"

"Du willst einen Waschlappen? Du kriegst einen Waschlappen!"

Es war so klar. Einfach nur typisch. Natürlich hatte Malfoy unter all dem Schaum seinen Zauberstab verborgen gehalten. Aber so dumm war Harry schließlich nicht, dass er auf den ältesten Trick der Welt reinfallen würde. "Petrificus Totalus!"

Der Spruch erwischte den fliegenden Waschlappen, welcher allerdings erst eine ziemlich schmerzhafte Begegnung mit Harry's Nase hatte, bevor er wie ein Stein zu Boden krachte. Der Spruch erwischte auch Draco und warf ihn seitlich ins Becken. Sollte der alte Fiesling wirklich einen Zauberstab in der Hand gehalten haben, so war dieser nun auf Nimmerwiedersehen im schaumigen Wasser verschwunden.

Malfoy selbst allerdings gleich mit.

Mist.

Jemanden ertrinken zu lassen, stand eigentlich nicht auf der Liste für Harry's Abendplanung, selbst wenn es in diesem besonderen Fall einige Probleme gelöst hätte. Harry hechtete zum Beckenrand und fischte im schaumigen Wasser nach Draco. Er tastete den Rand entlang, doch die Stufe war leer, offensichtlich war Draco tiefer ins Wasser gerutscht. Harry blieben jetzt genau zwei Möglichkeiten: Zurück zur Tür rennen, seinen Zauberstab wieder aufheben und ausprobieren, ob ein _Summoning Charm_ auch bei Menschen funktionierte oder...

Mist.

Harry schlüpfte aus den Schuhen und ließ seine Robe zu Boden gleiten, aber sich lange mit Pulli und Hose herumzuärgern, hätte nur Zeit gekostet. Er sprang mit einem Satz ins Wasser und zwang sich, die Augen zu öffnen, um den Grund des Beckens nach Malfoy abzusuchen. Aber Fehlanzeige – kein idiotischer Slytherin, der da unten rumlag. Erst als Harry wieder auftauchte, stieß er gegen etwas, das sich wie ein Bein anfühlte und auch so aussah, und in Ermangelung einer Alternative griff er danach und zog den dazugehörigen Körper zum Beckenrand. Wieso trieb Malfoy überhaupt oben, wenn das zusätzliche Gewicht des Erstarrungszaubers ihn eigentlich hätte nach unten ziehen müssen und wenn der Zauber ihn nicht getroffen hatte, wieso trieb er dann überhaupt im Wasser herum und wieso war er bewusstlos?

"Malfoy? Malfoy, kannst du mich hören? Hey, Malfoy!"

Er atmete nicht.

Nein, nicht auch das noch!

So, wie ging das gleich wieder? Nase zuhalten, in den Mund pusten, bis drei zählen, nein halt, es ging auch umgekehrt. Mund zuhalten und in die Nase pusten. Dann konnte er es sich zumindest ersparen, seinen Mund auf den von Malfoy zu legen. Obwohl Malfoy's Nase nicht wirklich besser war.

Zum Glück blieb ihm jedoch beides erspart, denn Malfoy sog plötzlich die Luft ein, schlug die Augen auf und grinste Harry spöttisch an. "Das mit der Wiederbelebung sollten wir noch mal üben, nicht wahr, Potter?"

Gerade als es in Harry's Kopf klick machte und seine Gedanken munter zwischen "Dieser verdammte Mistkerl!" "Er hat mich reingelegt!" und "Ich geb' diesem verdammten Mistkerl, der mich reingelegt hat, eins auf die Nase!" hin- und hersprangen, schlang sich auch schon ein Arm, um ihn und Harry fand sich im nächsten Moment in ziemlich unerwarteter Nähe zu einem ziemlich unbekleideten Körper wieder.

Selbst Protestgedanken dachten sich nicht wirklich gut, wenn sich nasser Stoff an nackter Haut rieb, wenn man Hitze spürte, die wohlig durch den eigenen Körper rauschte, wenn man selbst nicht mehr genau wusste, ob Wasser oder Schweiß auf dem eigenen Gesicht klebte. Zwar hatte er es irgendwie geschafft, eben dieses Gesicht zur Seite zu drehen, so dass Malfoy's Lippen nicht auf seinen landeten, aber dafür wanderten dessen Lippen jetzt seine Wange hinunter und liebkosten die empfindliche Haut an seinem Hals. Er knabberte mal hier und mal da, platzierte hauchzarte Küsse unterm Kinn entlang und wieder hinauf bis zum Ohr.

"Oh, nein! Nein, nein, nein!" Harry griff in Malfoy's Haar und versuchte, den blonden Kopf von sich wegzudrücken. "Diesmal kriegst du mich nicht so einfach, du..."

"Soll das heißen, dass du es mir schwerer machst als beim letzten Mal?" Mit einem Ruck zog Malfoy Harry auf sich. "Na, dann streng' dich mal an."

Allein für diese letzte Bemerkung hätte Harry den verdammten Angeber am liebsten verprügelt. "Das soll heißen, dass ich ganz bestimmt nicht hier bin, um irgendwelche blödsinnigen Dinge mit dir zu machen... und jetzt lass' mich los!"

Das hatte Malfoy zwar schon getan, aber nur mit den Händen. Seine Beine hatte er in äußerst provokativer Weise um Harry's geschlungen. "Blödsinnige Dinge," prustete er los und verpasste Harry einen Schubs mit der Hüfte, der ihn ungewollt aufstöhnen ließ. "Blödsinnige Dinge." Er hob den Kopf und blickte tief in Harry's Augen, immer noch ein Grinsen auf den Lippen. "Du liegst oben, du Dummkopf! Warum stehst du nicht einfach auf und gehst?"

"Genau das mach' ich auch." Harry stützte sich mit den Armen auf, um erst einmal seine Beine zu entwirren. Er senkte den Blick, um Malfoy nicht weiter ins Gesicht sehen zu müssen, doch auf seine Brust zu blicken, machte es auch nicht viel besser. Ein einzelner Wassertropfen hatte sich gelöst, perlte über die blasse Haut und umrundete eine der Spitzen, welche jetzt aufrecht stand. Wie ein kleiner rosafarbener Zuckergusskegel sah sie aus, und sie hob und senkte sich im heftigen Rhythmus von Malfoy's Atem.

In einem plötzlichen Anfall von Ärger griff Harry danach und kniff kräftig hinein. Mit grimmiger Befriedigung stellte er fest, dass Malfoy nicht nur leise aufschrie, sondern, dass seine andere Brustspitze sich ebenfalls aufrichtete. Was immer er da für Spielchen mit Harry trieb, er war selbst auch nicht gerade immun dagegen. Ganz und gar nicht – denn da er keine Kleidung trug, ließen sich seine Reaktionen auch nicht verbergen.

Einen Moment lang fühlte Harry tatsächlich so etwas wie Triumph aufsteigen, im Augenblick befand er sich eindeutig in der besseren Position. Er war oben, Malfoy unten, er hatte ungehinderten Zugriff auf Malfoy's Körper, und außerdem hatte er die Überraschung auf seiner Seite. Malfoy schien hoffnungslos verwirrt, er hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass Harry so etwas tun würde und das selbstgefällige Grinsen war endlich von seinem Gesicht verschwunden.

Nein, natürlich würde Harry niemals zulassen, dass es noch einmal zu einer solchen Katastrophe kam wie in der Kammer der Geheimnisse. Aber warum sich nicht ein kleines bisschen rächen? Es diesem verdammten Kerl heimzahlen, ihn dafür büßen lassen, dass er Harry so weit getrieben hatte. Bisher war Harry nur vor ihm davongelaufen, hatte gehofft, ihm aus dem Weg gehen zu können. Aber warum nicht mal den Spieß umdrehen?

Malfoy versuchte tatsächlich Harry's Hand wegzuschlagen, als dieser ihn erneut berührte. "Zu dumm, dass ich stärker bin als du, Malfoy," gab Harry spöttisch zurück.

Es war seltsam wie glatt sich Malfoy's Haut anfühlte und dass er dort überhaupt keine Haare hatte. Auch unter den Achseln nicht, und nicht an den Beinen. Das war Harry schon bei einigen Jungs aufgefallen, sowohl im Bad als auch beim Duschen nach dem Quidditch-Training, aber bisher hatte er sich nie wirklich darüber Gedanken gemacht. "Du hast wohl dein Duschgel mit einer Enthaarungscreme verwechselt, was, Malfoy?" stichelte er.

"Idiot." Malfoy entfuhr ein unwillkürlicher Seufzer. "Dass jemand wie du, der in einem Muggle-Schrank aufgezogen wurde, mit einem halben Urwald durch die Gegend rennt, wundert mich überhaupt nicht. Haben sie dir dort beigebracht, wie man Läuse züchtet?"

"Was, das ist so 'ne Reinblüter-Sache?" prustete Harry los. "Wie diese komischen Hosen und Schnallenschuhe, die ihr immer tragt? Seid ihr alle miteinander bekloppt? Wenigstens ist Ron..." Er brach erschrocken ab, doch Malfoy's Gelächter verriet ihm, dass er bereits zuviel gesagt hatte. "Saint Potter, Miss Hasenzahn und Weasley, der Busch! Ihr verdient einander."

"An deiner Stelle wär' ich lieber vorsichtig mit solchen Kommentaren." Harry drückte zu, nicht so fest, dass er Malfoy ernsthaft weh getan hätte, aber Malfoy konnte schließlich nicht wissen, wie weit er gehen würde. So glaubte Harry für einen winzigen Moment eine Art Panik in den Augen seines Erzfeindes aufflackern zu sehen, doch im nächsten Augenblick hatte sich Malfoy wieder unter Kontrolle.

Allerdings nur, was mögliche Angst anging. Sein Keuchen war nicht zu überhören und seine Hände hatten sich bereits in Harry's Arm gekrallt. "Verdammt, was tust du, Potter!"

"Eigentlich wollte ich gerade gehen." Harry ließ Malfoy los und griff nach seiner Robe "Viel Spaß mit deiner rechten Hand."

Natürlich ließ Malfoy den Arm nicht los, aber Harry grinste nur. "Hast du schon wieder vergessen, dass ich stärker bin als du? Wenn ich gehen will, kannst du mich nicht aufhalten." Es kam äußerst selten vor, dass er stärker war, als irgendjemand anders. Vor Dudley's Gang hatte er damals immer nur weglaufen können.

Aber jetzt gelang es ihm tatsächlich, Malfoy's Hände zu lösen, doch dieser stellte ihm ein Bein und leider waren Dobby's Weihnachtssocken nicht besonders gut darin, jemandem auf nassen Boden vor dem Stolpern zu bewahren. Ehe Harry sich versah, taumelte er nach vorne, stolperte erneut, diesmal über den Beckenrand und platschte ins Wasser.

Mist.

Nun, nasser als sie schon waren, konnten seine Klamotten eh nicht mehr werden.

Trotzdem war er jetzt entschieden im Nachteil, da Draco sich im Wasser weitaus besser bewegen konnte. Besonders der schwere Wollpullover machte Harry zu schaffen. Während er noch mit sich kämpfte, ob es eine gute Idee war, das Ding loszuwerden oder ob sein Erzfeind eine solche Geste eventuell missverstehen würde, hatte Malfoy den Pulli schon gepackt und ihm diesen mitsamt T-Shirt über den Kopf gezogen.

Allerdings wohlweislich ohne Harry's Arme daraus zu befreien. "Du hättest wohl doch lieber gehen sollen, als du noch die Chance dazu hattest, oder, Potter?" Draco kniff nicht, er zwirbelte Harry's Knospen zwischen seinen Fingern, bis sie sich unter seiner Berührung röteten. "So macht man das, du Blödmann. Merk' es dir für's nächste Mal!"

"Es gibt kein nächstes Mal!" Obwohl der Schmerz nicht übermäßig stark war, hatte Harry trotzdem das Bedürfnis zu schreien. "Glaubst du, ich hab' nichts Besseres zu tun, als mit dir rumzumachen? Ich kann dich nicht mal leiden!"

"Denkst du etwa, ich dich?" Draco spielte mit dem Reißverschluss von Harry's Hose und da dessen Arme immer noch im Pullover steckten, konnte er nicht wirklich etwas dagegen tun, außer herumzuzappeln. "Mir macht es einfach Spaß, dich zu demütigen, das ist alles. Bei Salazar, was die Muggles für lächerliche Kleidung erfinden."

"Das sind Boxershorts," begann Harry zu erklären, aber Malfoy hörte ihm überhaupt nicht zu. Er war untergetaucht und Harry war sich ziemlich sicher, dass er unter Wasser seinen Körper musterte. Eine Berührung fühlte er nicht, doch er konnte die Bewegung im Wasser spüren, als Malfoy um ihn herumschwamm. Ärgerlich bemerkte er, wie er schon wieder errötete und auch wenn Malfoy es im Moment gar nicht sehen konnte, so wollte er doch keinesfalls Schwäche zeigen. Aber es war so unangenehm, angestarrt zu werden.

"Du bist ganz schön schmächtig, Potter." Malfoy's Kopf war wieder neben ihm aufgetaucht. "Und du solltest diese Socken ausziehen, das sieht einfach nur peinlich aus. Oh, ich vergaß, du kannst deine Arme ja nicht bewegen... verdammt, was tust du!"

"Ich demonstriere dir, dass ich sie sehr wohl bewegen kann." Unter all dem Schaum schien Malfoy überhaupt nicht bemerkt zu haben, dass es Harry tatsächlich gelungen war, sich von den nassen Klamotten zu befreien. Er verstand selbst nicht, wie er so wagemutig sein konnte, aber wahrscheinlich hatte er einfach keine Lust mehr darauf, sich von Malfoy – wie der das nannte – demütigen zu lassen.

Draco wand sich in Harry's Griff und dieser konnte die Gänsehaut auf dem Bauch des anderen Jungen spüren, obwohl das Wasser sehr warm war. "Das kriegst du zurück, Potter!"

"Ach ja? Dir ist aber schon klar, dass in diesem Becken vielleicht noch andere Leute baden wollen?"

"Und das ist mein Problem, weil? Aber, falls es dich beruhigt, Mr. Moralapostel, die Hauselfen werden das Wasser morgen wechseln. Es sei denn natürlich, Granger kettet sich ans Abflussrohr."

Bei dieser Vorstellung musste Harry gegen seinen Willen grinsen, aber er war natürlich froh darüber, dass Malfoy es in seiner gegenwärtigen Position nicht sehen konnte. Irgendwie hatte der Slytherin es geschafft, sich aus Harry's Griff wieder zu befreien und versuchte nun seinerseits, diesen von hinten zu packen und festzuhalten. Harry wehrte sich, aber eine böse kleine Stimme in seinem Geist flüsterte ihm zu, dass seine Abwehrbewegungen bereits halbherzig wurden. "Es ist das letzte Mal," erinnerte er sich selbst nachdrücklich. "Das allerletzte Mal."

Seine Gedanken wiederholten den Satz noch ein paar Mal, bevor sich die Wörter irgendwann in zusammenhangloses Gestammel auflösten, zu einer undefinierbaren Masse an Buchstaben, Lauten und Berührungen verschwammen. Kleine Wasserwellen schlugen rhythmisch gegen seinen Körper, Tropfen rannen spielerisch über seine Haut. Zitternd schloss er die Augen und wartete auf den Moment, in dem sich alles um ihn herum auflösen würde.

"Das funktioniert so nicht," stellte Draco nüchtern fest.

"Was soll das!" Brüllend schlug Harry mit der Faust der Faust ins Wasser, lediglich seine Benommenheit hinderte ihn daran, sich umzudrehen und sie stattdessen in Malfoy's Gesicht krachen zu lassen.

"Das soll heißen, dass es nicht klappt!" Draco's Stimme klang nicht weniger frustriert, auch wenn er nicht so laut schrie. "Keine Ahnung, warum, vielleicht weil wir diesmal stehen, oder weil das Wasser so nass ist, oder weil du deine dummen Schenkel nicht fest genug zusammendrückst."

"Du blöder Idiot, dann mach' irgendwas anderes. Aber verdammt noch mal, mach' was!"

"Klar, damit du deinen Spaß hast und ich das Nachsehen!"

"Also schön." Harry holte tief Luft. "Du wirst nicht das Nachsehen haben. Ich hoffe, das reicht dir als Antwort, denn um irgendeinen langatmigen Gryffindor-Schwur zu schwören, fehlt es mir grade an GEDULD!"

"Geduld? Ihr Gryffintrottel wisst ja nicht mal, wie man das überhaupt buchstabiert. Kein Wunder, dass alle eure Pläne 'Auf Drei' lauten. Beziehungsweise, 'Auf Drei' lauten würden, wenn ihr denn überhaupt mal bis drei zählen könntet, aber sogar das überfordert..."

Den Rest des Satzes bekam Harry irgendwie nicht mehr mit und selbst wenn, wäre es auch egal gewesen. Erschöpft lehnte er am Beckenrand und versuchte, wieder Atem zu schöpfen, zu fertig mit der Welt und seinen Nerven, um sich auf alberne Wortgefechte einlassen zu können. Am liebsten hätte er einfach seine Klamotten zusammengesammelt und wäre gegangen, aber er hatte sein Wort gegeben und selbst jemandem wie Malfoy gegenüber, würde er es nicht brechen.

"Los, du bist dran." Malfoy räkelte sich wieder auf der Stufe am Beckenrand und blickte ziemlich gelangweilt drein. "Lass dir was einfallen."

"Du warst auch nicht gerade kreativ." Harry biss sich auf die Lippen. Es war etwas völlig anderes, mal eben von seiner eigenen Leidenschaft überrollt zu werden und nichts dafür zu können, als im Vollbesitz seiner geistigen Kräfte einen Typen anzufassen, den er nicht ausstehen konnte. Wenigstens war noch genügend Schaum da, dass er sich nicht ansehen musste, wohin er fasste.

"Ach ja? Wer von uns beiden hatte denn keine Geduld mehr?" Malfoy lehnte sich zurück und schloss die Augen. Natürlich war es klar, dass er Harry dabei nicht ansehen wollte. Für ihn musste das Ganze ebenso abstoßend sein wie für Harry selbst.

Zumindest die Tatsache, dass sein Erzfeind ihm im Moment ziemlich hilflos ausgeliefert war, hätte Harry genießen können, aber eigentlich war er nur müde und genervt und wollte so schnell wie möglich in sein Bett.

Es war seltsam, vielleicht sogar ein wenig erschreckend, wie schnell die Maske der selbstgefälligen Arroganz von Malfoy's Gesicht rutschte. Sie machte etwas anderem Platz, einem Mienenspiel aus Lust, Leidenschaft und – Harry hätte dieses Wort niemals im Zusammenhang mit Malfoy gebraucht – Verletzlichkeit. Jetzt, noch mehr denn je hatte er den Wunsch, sich zurückzuziehen, nicht noch tiefer in Malfoy's Seele zu blicken, nicht noch mehr Dinge zu sehen, die nicht für seine Augen bestimmt waren.

Es war falsch, es war einfach so falsch...

"Also echt, Potter, das war ja zum Einschlafen." Malfoy stieß Harry von sich weg, das selbstgefällige Grinsen wieder im Gesicht. Nur sein heftiger Atem verriet, dass die Maske noch nicht wieder vollständig an ihrem Platz saß und ebenso die leichte Röte, welche seine Wangen überzog. "Du solltest zusehen, dass du alle deine Sachen findest, bevor irgendwelche diensteifrigen Hauselfen sie in die Wäsche tun und du nackt zurück zum Schlafsaal laufen musst."

"Sieh du mal lieber zu, dass du im Wasser deinen Zauberstab wieder findest, bevor er im Abfluss landet."

"Tja, nur gut, dass ich ihn sicher im Schließfach verstaut habe. Viel Spaß beim Sockensuchen, du Blödmann."

"Idiot!"

"Narbengesicht!"

"Angeber!"

"Gryffintrottel!"

"Slytherschleimer!"

Zum Glück war es diesmal das endgültig letzte Mal gewesen.

* * *

**_Febr_****_uary 19th, 1995_**

Am allermeisten vermisst du das Quidditch...

Um einen klaren Kopf zu bekommen, gibt es nichts Besseres als Fliegen. Sobald du mit deinem Besen vom Boden abhebst, kannst du alles andere hinter dir lassen. Du musst dir keine Sorgen mehr machen, dir nicht mehr den Kopf zerbrechen, gar nichts mehr. Es gibt nur noch deinen Besen, den Wind, und den Snitch, den du schleunigst finden und fangen musst. Und zwar bevor Malfoy es tut.

Nein, du willst jetzt nicht an ihn denken. Nicht so kurz vor dem Einschlafen. Nicht jetzt, wo du es beinahe den ganzen Tag geschafft hast, nicht an ihn zu denken. Das ist so verdammt unfair. Du solltest noch mal aufstehen, zur Wasserkaraffe gehen und dir etwas kaltes Wasser über den Kopf gießen, das hilft immer.

Meistens jedenfalls.

Neville schnarcht schon wieder. Muss der blöde Trottel einen solchen Lärm machen? Du könntest stattdessen ihm das kalte Wasser über den Kopf gießen, verdient hätte er's. Oder am besten gleich Ron, den du jahrelang für deinen besten Freund gehalten hast. Dabei ist er in Wirklichkeit nur eifersüchtig, weil du am Turnier teilnimmst und er nicht. Alles Idioten, alle miteinander. Du hast keine Freunde. Du brauchst keine Freunde. Du willst zur Flasche und etwas trinken.

Aber du darfst jetzt nicht trinken. Du musst dir deine Nahrung sorgfältig einteilen und der Rest in der Flasche muss für die ganze Nacht reichen. Wormtail kann Nagini erst morgen wieder melken und die Nacht ist noch lang. Du könntest noch einmal den Plan überdenken, aber das hast du schon so oft und er ist perfekt. Du könntest einen neuen Plan schmieden, darüber wie du diese Lackaffen aus dem Ministerium loswerden und selbst die Macht ergreifen kannst.

Oder musst du sie überhaupt loswerden? Kannst du sie nicht einfach als deine Marionetten behalten und alles beim Alten lassen? Du brauchst mehr Informationen. Vielleicht solltest du deine Prinzessinnen aktivieren, aber nein, dafür ist es noch zu früh. Niemand sonst darf von dir wissen, nicht bevor der Plan ausgeführt wurde. Dieser alte Muggle war Störung genug, wenn auch eine amüsante. Sein Gesichtsausdruck, als der giftgrüne Todeszauber ihn traf...

_Ahhhhhhhhh!_

"Ganz ruhig, Harry. Dir kann nichts geschehen. Es wird alles gut werden, das verspreche ich dir."

Dumbledore's Stimme. Er ist hier und er wird dich beschützen. Er ist stärker als die Dunkelheit um dich herum. Er kann machen, dass die bösen Träume verschwinden.

Alles um dich herum löst sich auf, der Raum, das garstige Gesicht von Wormtail und die Flasche mit dem grünen Gift. Es ist nur noch Dunkelheit um dich herum, aber es ist eine warme beschützende Dunkelheit in der du dich geborgen fühlst.

Alles wird gut werden. Dumbledore hat es dir versprochen...

* * *

"Ganz ruhig, Harry. Dir kann nichts geschehen. Es wird alles gut werden, das verspreche ich dir."

Dumbledore's Finger glitten über Harry's Gesicht, strichen behutsam einige verschwitzte Haarsträhnen zur Seite, während seine andere Hand bereits den Zauberstab erhob.

Unwillkürlich stiegen Bilder vor Severus' geistigem Auge auf, längst verblasste Erinnerungen an das erste und einzige Mal, als Vater ihn mit zur Jagd genommen hatte. Eine Hand zum Streicheln, die andere für den Hirschfänger...

Aber damals wie heute schwieg er. Einem angeschossenen Hirsch konnte man schließlich nicht guten Gewissens beim Leiden zusehen und ebenso wenig konnten sie tatenlos dabei zusehen wie der Dunkle Lord Pläne für seine Rückkehr schmiedete. Hätte es eine andere Möglichkeit gegeben, so hätte Dumbledore sie gefunden.

"Legilimens!" Dumbledore's Augen wurden starr, als er sich auf die Bilder konzentrierte, die nun bereits seinen Geist überschwemmen mussten. Was würde er dort finden? Eine mysteriöse Verbindung zum Dunklen Lord? Informationen über dessen Pläne? Eine Möglichkeit, dieselben zu verhindern?

Immer noch schweigend blickte Severus auf den schlafenden Jungen hinunter, lauschte seinen gleichmäßigen Atemzügen. Potter war so naiv, so vertrauensselig. Ein sentimentaler Narr, der sein Herz auf der Zunge trug. Es würde Dumbledore ein Leichtes sein, seine geistigen Barrieren zu durchbrechen.

Richtig war es trotzdem nicht.

Dumbledore zog den Zauberstab zurück, nahm Silberfäden der Erinnerung aus Potter's Geist. Unruhig warf der Junge sich hin und her, krallte sich in sein Kopfkissen, murmelte unverständliche Worte im Schlaf. Dumbledore hielt seinen Kopf fest, damit Severus ihm einige Tropfen Traumlos-Trank einflößen konnte. Sofort beruhigte er sich wieder und rollte sich auf der Couch zusammen.

"Ich bringe ihn jetzt in seinen Schlafsaal zurück." Dumbledore verstaute die Gedankenfäden in seinem Pensieve und hob anschließend Potter so mühelos von der Couch als wäre dieser ein kleines Kind. "Severus, ich möchte, dass Sie sich währenddessen die Erinnerung ansehen. Vielleicht entdecken Sie noch weitere Hinweise, die ich vielleicht übersehen habe. Jeder noch so winzige Anhaltspunkt könnte uns weiterhelfen."

"Wie Sie wünschen, Schuldirektor." Severus warf den beiden einen letzten grimmigen Blick hinterher, bevor er sich dem Pensieve zuwandte. Unruhige Nebelschwaden wirbelten darin herum, bildeten seltsame Formen, nur um sich anschließend wieder zu zerstäuben. Er beugte sich nach vorne... und fiel.

Die Bilder waren nicht sehr deutlich, verschwommen wie unscharfe Photographien. Severus kannte diese Art von Erinnerungen – alles deutete daraufhin, dass es sich hier nicht um tatsächliche Begebenheiten handelte, sondern um einen Traum. Einen Alptraum, den Potter wohl in einer dieser Nächte gehabt haben musste, in welchen er sich so ruhelos umherwarf, wie er es gerade eben getan hatte.

Und endlich zeigten die verworrenen Bilder ein Gesicht...

Peter Pettigrew. Zitternd und wimmernd wankte er im Dunkeln umher, katzbuckelte ein ums andere Mal, brabbelte mit hoher Fistelstimme, brabbelte Worte, die man nicht verstehen konnte. Soweit zeigten die Bilder nichts Unerwartetes, sie hatten beide gewusst, dass Pettigrew sich dem Lord bei der nächsten Gelegenheit wieder anschließen würde. Er brauchte einen starken Beschützer, vor dem er zu Kreuze kriechen konnte. Und alle anderen Wege waren ihm versperrt.

"Mein Lord, ich sage das nicht aus Sorge um den Jungen," quietschte Pettigrew ängstlich. "Der Junge bedeutet mir nichts, rein gar nichts! Es ist nur so... würden wir einen anderen Zauberer oder eine andere Hexe verwenden, ganz egal wen, könnte der Plan so viel schneller in Gang gesetzt werden..."

In Potter's Träumen fanden sich also tatsächlich Spuren von den Plänen des Dunklen Lords, genau wie Dumbledore es vermutet hatte. Und Harry Potter war ein Teil dieser Pläne. Aber was wollte der Dunkle Lord erreichen? Es schien ihm wohl nicht zu genügen, den Jungen einfach zu töten. Brauchte er ihn wirklich, um, wie Dumbledore es vermutet hatte, zu seiner alten Stärke zurück zu finden?

"Wie ich dir bereits erklärte habe, so habe ich meine Gründe, den Jungen zu verwenden und ich werde keinen anderen Zauberer dafür hernehmen."

Seine Stimme war erschreckend klar, auch wenn es nicht die Stimme war, die Severus in Erinnerung hatte. Es war eine hohe, kalte, zischende Stimme und sie war eindeutig nicht menschlich. "Ich habe dreizehn Jahre lang gewartet. Ein paar Monate mehr werden also keinen Unterschied machen. Was den Schutz angeht, der den Jungen umgibt, so denke ich, dass mein Plan Erfolg haben wird. Alles, was jetzt noch erforderlich ist, ist ein wenig Mut von dir, Wormtail, Mut, den du finden wirst – es sei denn, du möchtest das ganze Ausmaß von Lord Voldemort's Zorn verspüren."

Dreizehn Jahre lang? Wie passte das alles zusammen? Ging es um Rache? Nein, das konnte nicht sein. Wenn Pettigrew Recht hatte und der Dunkle Lord auch einen anderen Zauberer für seinen Plan verwenden konnte, dann konnte es sich nicht um persönliche Rache an Harry Potter handeln. Aber wenn es nicht darum ging, worauf hatte der Lord dann dreizehn Jahre lang gewartet?

"Du wirst deine Belohnung erhalten, Wormtail. Ich werde dir gestatten, eine bedeutungsvolle Aufgabe für mich zu übernehmen, eine Aufgabe für die viele meiner Diener ihre rechte Hand geben würden."

Er hatte darauf gewartet, wieder stark zu sein. Wieder Macht zu besitzen. Bei seinem letzten Versuch, sie zu gewinnen, hatte er Quirrell's Körper benutzt , um in den Besitz des Steins der Weisen zu gelangen. Und jetzt wollte er Potter für irgendetwas verwenden. Aber der Stein war zerstört, also musste er sich etwas anderes überlegt haben. Etwas nicht weniger Wirkungsvolles.

Und was war mit der rechten Hand? Auch diese Bemerkung musste etwas zu bedeuten haben. Er sagte solche Dinge nicht ohne Grund, dafür bildete er sich zuviel auf seinen Humor ein.

Angestrengt starrte Severus in die verworrenen Bilder, doch egal hinter welcher Fassade sich der Dunkle Lord zur Zeit verbarg, er konnte dieses Geschöpf nirgends entdecken. Aber er musste dort sein, denn Pettigrew hatte ihn angeblickt.

Nein, es gab einen guten Grund dafür, dass er ihn nicht sehen konnte. Der Traum war tatsächlich aus der Sicht des Dunklen Lords selbst. Harry Potter träumte aus der Sicht des Lords.

"Severus, sehen Sie sich diese Vision noch einmal genau an." Dumbledore war neben ihm in der Erinnerung aufgetaucht und blickte an ihm vorbei auf den umherhastenden Pettigrew. "Dieser Rahmen links und rechts, das sind die Lehnen eines Stuhls. Voldemort sitzt auf einem Stuhl."

"Aber wie soll das möglich sein?" Angestrengt kniff Severus die Lider zusammen und versuchte, sich auf das Bild zu konzentrieren. "Wenn das ein Stuhl sein soll, so müsste der Dunkle Lord ja... winzig sein!"

"Wir können davon ausgehen, dass Voldemort zum Zeitpunkt des Traums noch keinen menschlichen Körper besitzt. Auch diese verzerrte Stimme deutet darauf hin. Sein Geist muss sich irgendeinen Wirt gesucht haben, den er bewohnen kann, so wie damals Quirrell. Aber ein solcher Wirtskörper kann nicht lange überleben. Er wird sich einen dauerhaften Körper suchen müssen."

Ein Frösteln zog sich durch Severus' Glieder. "Wollen Sie damit etwa andeuten, dass er plant, Harry Potter als Wirtskörper zu verwenden? Ist er etwa selbst derjenige, der Potter's Namen in den Gral des Feuers geworfen hat?"

"Kommen Sie, lassen Sie uns in die wirkliche Welt zurückkehren. Dann werde ich es Ihnen erklären."

Dumbledore's Büro schien kleiner geworden zu sein, als die vertrauten Formen wieder vor ihm auftauchten. Und heller... das Licht war geradezu grell. Es stach ihm in die Augen, so dass er sie geblendet schließen musste, bis sie sich wieder beruhigt hatten.

"Wir haben nur sehr wenige Informationen über Voldemort's Pläne," begann Dumbledore und nahm an seinem Schreibtisch Platz. "Vermutlich hatte Harry noch andere Träume von ihm, aber dies ist der einzige, den ich finden und aus seinen Gedanken herauslösen konnte. Um noch weitere Träume zu finden, müsste ich tiefer in seinen Geist eindringen und das wage ich nicht. Ich will es nicht riskieren, dem Jungen Schaden zuzufügen. Es ist schlimm genug, dass wir auf solche Methoden zurückgreifen müssen."

"Dieses Thema haben wir bereits hinlänglich diskutiert." Severus' Blicke schienen sich geradezu in die Augen seines Gegenübers zu bohren. "Wenn ich Sie erinnern darf, Direktor, Ihre Argumentation war, dass wir viele Leben, unter anderem auch das von Potter selbst retten werden, wenn wir eine Rückkehr des Dunklen Lords verhindern."

"Ihre Einwände sind mir durchaus bewusst, Severus, und ich weiß, dass meine Handlungen moralisch fragwürdig sind." Dumbledore hielt dem Blick ohne jedes Zögern stand. "Aber ich musste eine Entscheidung treffen und wieder einmal habe ich mich für die Möglichkeit entschieden, die am wenigsten Opfer kostet. Ich habe Harry nicht dreizehn Jahre lang beschützt, um ihn jetzt diesem Wahnsinnigen zu überlassen. Ihn nicht und auch keinen anderen meiner Schüler!"

"Sie hätten mit ihm sprechen können." Wie von selbst schlugen Severus' Hände auf die Tischplatte, als er sich nach vorn lehnte. "Glauben Sie nicht, er hätte Ihnen diesen Traum freiwillig überlassen, wenn er wüsste, was auf dem Spiel steht?"

"Wenn Harry wüsste, was auf dem Spiel steht, könnte er keine Nacht mehr ruhig schlafen," donnerte Dumbledore's Stimme durch den Raum. "Er würde sich seiner Alpträume bewusst werden und dann wäre es nur eine Frage der Zeit bis Voldemort die Verbindung zu Harry's Gedanken erkennt und benutzt. Er würde Harry's Geist mit Alpträumen fluten und ihn damit in den Wahnsinn treiben. Nein, je weniger Harry über diese Verbindung weiß, desto sicherer ist er vor ihr!"

"Unwissenheit schützt nicht vor Gefahr," gab Severus zurück. "Aber ich kenne Ihre Meinung zu diesem Thema und Sie kennen die meine. Vielleicht möchten Sie mir nun erläutern, was uns Potter's Träume über die Pläne des Dunklen Lords verraten?"

Dumbledore lehnte sich in seinem Sessel zurück und schwieg einen Moment, sein Blick voller Sorge. Offenbar hatte die erneute Diskussion über das Thema einiges aufgewühlt und sein Gewissen machte ihm schwer zu schaffen. Aber Severus empfand kein Mitleid mit ihm. Der Direktor hatte sich für diese Methoden entschieden und nun musste er auch die Konsequenzen tragen. Auch Severus selbst musste die Konsequenzen seiner Handlungen tragen und es gab niemanden, der ihm diese Bürde hätte abnehmen können.

"Ich denke nicht, dass Voldemort einfach nur Harry's Körper als Wirt benutzen möchte. Ein Wirtskörper hält nicht lange vor und es wäre unwahrscheinlich, dass er bis in alle Ewigkeit von Körper zu Körper springen möchte. Nein, es erscheint mir logischer, dass er plant, sich einen dauerhaften Körper anzueignen, ein Gefäß, welches seine Seele für längere Zeit halten kann. Einen solchen Körper müsste er allerdings erst erschaffen und für ein solches Unterfangen ist unglaublich mächtige Magie nötig."

Dumbledore erhob sich. "Aber ich denke, ich weiß, wo ich nach den nötigen Informationen suchen kann. Severus, Sie erinnern sich doch an das Buch der Geheimnisse, welches möglicherweise die umfassendste Sammlung schwarzmagischer Schriften darstellt, die je existiert hat? Ich bin mir sicher, dass wir dort Antworten finden können."

War der Alte jetzt komplett verrückt geworden? Wie in aller Welt wollte er denn an dieses Buch herankommen? Niemand außer dem Dunklen Lord selbst wusste, wo es sich befand.

Was hatte Dumbledore ihm verschwiegen?

"Ja, Severus, Sie haben richtig gehört. Wir erinnern uns, vor dreizehn Jahren hat Voldemort, um das Buch vor Diebstahl zu schützen, zwei gefälschte Kopien davon angefertigt. Sie konnten mir damals mitteilen, dass sich eines der drei Exemplare im Besitz von Lucius Malfoy befand. Da Malfoy letztendlich von allen Vorwürfen der Komplizenschaft freigesprochen wurde, wurde auch das Buch nie bei ihm gefunden. Die Besitzer der anderen beiden Exemplare hatten allerdings weniger Glück."

Snape runzelte die Stirn. "Soll das etwa bedeuten, Sie wussten die ganze Zeit, wo sich diese beiden Exemplare befinden?"

"Nun, ich habe es eher zufällig herausgefunden," wehrte Dumbledore ab. "Niemand sollte das echte Buch erkennen, deshalb musste Voldemort auch sichergehen, dass die drei Exemplare nie wieder zusammen kommen, außer durch seinen Befehl. Was wäre also naheliegender, als das Buch jemandem zu geben, der ihm zwar treu ergeben, aber ansonsten mit den Malfoys verfeindet ist?"

"Lestrange." Severus spie den Namen förmlich aus. "Ich habe es immer vermutet, konnte aber nie einen Beweis dafür finden."

"Ich ebenfalls nicht." Dumbledore starrte auf seine ineinander verschränkten Finger. "Zumindest nicht, solange die Lestranges sich auf freiem Fuß befanden. Nach ihrer Festnahme allerdings habe ich einige Beziehungen spielen lassen, um mich... sagen wir mal, etwas eingehender mit ihnen darüber zu unterhalten."

Das überraschte Severus nicht. Allerdings stellte er fest, dass er kein wirkliches Interesse daran hatte, die genaueren Details dieser Unterhaltung zu erfahren.

"Jedenfalls, um die Sache abzukürzen," nahm Dumbledore den Faden wieder auf, "die zweite Kopie des Buches befindet sich im Besitz von Istave Lestrange und die dritte in den Händen seiner Tochter Camille. Es war ein ziemlich genialer Schachzug Voldemort's die beiden Bücher so nahe beieinander zu verstecken. Niemand hätte eine solche Vorgehensweise vermutet, am allerwenigsten die Todesser selbst. Istave Lestrange hält sein Exemplar noch immer verborgen, auch wenn er seit seiner Gefangennahme natürlich keinen Zugriff mehr darauf hat. Das Exemplar von Camille allerdings befindet sich seit geraumer Zeit in meinem Besitz."

Dumbledore erhob sich. "Sie sind erst die zweite Person, mit der ich diese Informationen teile, aber die Zeit hat mich gelehrt, dass man manchmal einem anderen sein Vertrauen schenken muss, wenn man sich nicht in Misstrauen und Einsamkeit hineinsteigern will. Ich möchte Ihnen..."

"Geben Sie mir das Buch nicht." Severus spürte, wie seine Hände sich wie von selbst in das Holz des Tisches krallten. Eine solche Macht, eine solch unglaubliche Macht, wer würde ihr widerstehen können? "Ich möchte noch nicht einmal darin lesen. Es korrumpiert."

"Das ist mir bewusst und ich respektiere Ihren Wunsch." Dumbledore erhob sich. "Ich werde das Buch allein studieren. Sollte ich allerdings Informationen darin finden, was Voldemort's Pläne angeht, so würde ich diese gerne mit Ihnen teilen..."

"Natürlich," versicherte Severus. "Aber halten Sie dieses Buch fern von mir, Schuldirektor. Das ist alles, worum ich Sie bitte."

* * *

**_March 13th,_****_ 1995_**

_Lieber Sirius,_

_Das mit dem Essen ist gar kein Problem, die Hauselfen freuen sich immer darüber, wenn sie uns ein bisschen was extra geben können. Also mach' dir deswegen keine Sorgen, es fällt nicht auf._

Hoffentlich tut es das wirklich nicht. Was ist, wenn sich jemand über diese riesigen Pakete wundert, die du immer losschickst? Ist schließlich allgemein bekannt, dass du keine Familie mehr hast.

Abgesehen von den Dursleys, natürlich. Und dass du denen nichts schicken würdest, ist auch allgemein bekannt.

_Ansonsten gibt es nicht viel Neues. Ich trainiere weiter für die dritte Aufgabe und bin mittlerweile ziemlich gut darin, Verwünschungen abzuwehren. Moody hat uns diese Woche im DADA-Unterricht getestet ._

Dass du heute, zwei Tage nach dem Test, immer noch das Gefühl von zuckenden Ohren hast, braucht er ja nicht unbedingt zu wissen. Schließlich soll Sirius dich nicht für einen Schwächling halten. Es ist schon leichtsinnig genug, dass er wieder nach Hogsmeade gekommen ist, auch wenn du dich natürlich darüber gefreut hast, ihn zu sehen. Hoffentlich ist er vorsichtig.

_Ron und Hermione helfen mir bei den Vorbereitungen. Wie du vorgeschlagen hast, hat Ron einen Brief an Percy geschrieben und ihn gefragt, ob er etwas Genaueres über Mr. Crouch weiß. Bis jetzt hat er uns aber leider noch nicht geantwortet._

Ob Percy das überhaupt tun wird? Schließlich betet er Crouch an. Ron meint, er würde ganz bestimmt nichts schreiben, was Crouch belasten oder sogar kompromittieren könnte. Andererseits, wenn Percy der Meinung ist, dass es Crouch helfen könnte, meldet er sich vielleicht.

_Wir haben auch versucht, Winky ein paar Informationen über zu entlocken, aber das hat nicht funktioniert. Sie weiß definitiv etwas, aber sie verrät es nicht._

_Bis dann, _

_Harry_

Vielleicht hättest du ihm doch etwas von den ganzen Hassbriefen an Hermione schreiben sollen, aber andererseits, es würde ihn nur unnötig aufregen und es gibt schließlich nichts, was er in seiner Situation dagegen tun kann. Auch Hermione kann nur abwarten, bis diese Briefe von selbst aufhören. Irgendwann wird es den Leuten langweilig werden, ihr Affairen anzudichten.

Du faltest den Brief zusammen und steckst ihn in das Päckchen mit dem Essen.

Es ist schon wieder größer ausgefallen, vermutlich wirst du zwei Eulen brauchen, um es transportieren zu lassen. Du suchst dir zwei aus, die auf einer der Stangen nebeneinander sitzen und gibst dir die größte Mühe, Hedwigs beleidigten Blick zu ignorieren. Es ist schwer, das Paket so festzuschnallen, dass sie es zwischen sich tragen können. Nächstes Mal solltest du wirklich versuchen, es ein wenig kleiner zu machen.

Aber Sirius ist doch so hungrig. Er kann doch nicht die ganze Zeit nur von Ratten leben...

Ein Geräusch lässt dich zusammenfahren, jemand hat hinter dir die Tür zur Eulerei geöffnet. Das fehlt gerade noch, dass irgendwer dir zusieht und sich über das große Paket wundert. Hoffentlich ist es jemand, der sich nicht für dich interessiert... aber davon gibt es an der Schule nicht viele. Wenigstens ist es jetzt wegen des Turniers und nicht mehr nur wegen der Narbe.

Aber wie es scheint, hast du heute kein Glück.

Draco Malfoy wirft dir einen spöttischen Blick zu, das selbe wissende Lächeln in seinen Mundwinkeln, das dich schon seit Wochen zu verfolgen scheint. Wenn niemand darauf achtet, nimmt er sich zusätzlich die Freiheit, sich mit der Zungenspitze über die Lippen zu fahren, als wärest du ein besonders leckerer Eisbecher bei Florean Fortescue und als könnte er es nicht abwarten, dich zu verzehren.

Du möchtest ihm etwas entgegenschleudern, einen Wutschrei, ein Schimpfwort, aber du bringst es nicht fertig, ihm diese Genugtuung zu geben. Es auszusprechen, würde es wirklich machen, würde ihm zeigen, dass es ihm gelingt, dich aus der Fassung zu bringen.

Diesen Triumph kannst du ihm nicht gönnen.

Du fühlst die Röte der Wut in dein Gesicht steigen und bist froh, als er sich abwendet und einen Brief hervorzieht. Seinen langen schmalen Finger öffnen den Umschlag und legen etwas hinein, einen kleinen silbernen Schlüssel. Anschließend bindet er den Brief an das Bein einer Schuleule und ignoriert den beleidigten Blick seines Uhus. Als sich die Eule aus dem Fenster erhebt, kannst du noch einen Blick auf den Umschlag werfen, doch er ist schon zu weit weg, um die Adresse noch lesen zu können. Sie ist allerdings ziemlich kurz, dessen bist du dir sicher.

Du bist dir auch sicher, dass du diesen Schlüssel kennst, aber die Erinnerung will nicht so recht kommen.

* * *

Aus dem Umschlag fiel ein kleiner silberner Schlüssel.

Das konnte doch echt nicht wahr sein! Malfoy hatte neben ihm in der Eulerei gestanden, er hätte ihm den Brief einfach geben können. Stattdessen hatte er sich nichts anmerken lassen und ihn an Harry weitergeschickt. Entweder wollte Malfoy ihn besonders dreist provozieren oder aber er war übervorsichtig.

Nun gut, sie hatten alle beide sehr viel zu verlieren, falls ihnen jemand auf die Schliche kam.

Aber dieser Schlüssel. Harry wusste ganz sicher, dass er ihn schon vor dem Zusammentreffen mit Malfoy gesehen hatte, aber zu der Frage wann und wo das gewesen sein könnte, ließ ihn seine Erinnerung im Stich. Er vermutete, dass einer der Lehrer ihn benutzt haben könnte, vielleicht für einen Schrank oder ein Klassenzimmer. Er hoffte inständig, dass es nicht Snape gewesen war, aber der Zaubertränkelehrer würde vermutlich keinen Schlüssel mit der Verzierung einer Rosenranke verwenden. Trelawny wäre das schon eher zutrauen, aber wofür und wozu?

Malfoy's Brief war auch nicht sehr hilfreich. _Du hast bis Mitternacht Zeit, die Tür zu finden, zu welcher dieser Schlüssel passt._ Und was, wenn er diese Tür überhaupt nicht finden wollte? Er hatte nicht die geringste Lust auf weitere nächtliche Treffen. Gut, vielleicht war es etwas vermessen in diesem Zusammenhang von 'Keine Lust' zu sprechen, aber darum ging es jetzt nicht. Eher darum, dass er keinesfalls als Idiot dastehen wollte, nur weil er ein solch einfaches Rätsel nicht lösen konnte.

Tagsüber versuchte er sich unauffällig an diversen Klassenzimmern, aber Hogwarts besaß über tausend verschiedene Türen (Geheimtüren nicht mitgerechnet) und selbst wenn er im Drei-Minutentakt von einer zur anderen wetzte und dabei wie durch ein Wunder nicht die Aufmerksamkeit der gesamten Schule auf sich zog, würde es ihn mehrere Tage kosten, sie alle auszuprobieren. Abends, während er darauf wartete, dass Ron und die anderen einschliefen, versuchte er es mit einer geistigen Lösung des Problems. Gab es denn eine irgendeine Tür, die im Zusammenhang mit einer Rosenranke stand? Oder hatte er dieses Symbol schon mal irgendwo gesehen?

Endlich, kurz vor elf Uhr, verriet der ruhige Atem seiner Mitschüler, dass er sich nun gefahrlos auf den Weg machen konnte. Da war er schon fast so weit, Dobby um Hilfe zu bitten, denn der Hauself wusste mit Sicherheit über Schlüssel und Türen Bescheid.

Als schlussendlich die Erkenntnis mit der sprichwörtlichen Wucht einer Bombe in seinen Geist einschlug, war es bereits zehn Minuten vor Mitternacht und Harry befand sich auf einer Treppe irgendwo zwischen dem fünften und dem sechsten Stock, nahe dem Aufgang zum Ravenclaw Turm. Zwei kostbare Minuten verlor er noch, bis die Treppe sich entschieden hatte, wo sie andocken wollte, dann jagte er wie ein geölter Blitz weiter nach unten, durchquerte einen Innenhof, wetzte den Betörungskunst-Korridor entlang, und stand schließlich atemlos vor der verschlossenen Tür von Gewächshaus Zwei, welches sich als einziges in einem offenen Flügel innerhalb der Schlüsselmauern befand.

Rosenranken und Gewächshaus, eigentlich hätte er viel früher darauf kommen müssen. Jetzt hatte er entweder Glück oder Malfoy meinte ein anderes Gewächshaus und erwartete von ihm, sich auch noch durch ein versperrtes Schlosstor zu manövrieren.

Er hatte kaum den Schlüssel im Schloss herumgedreht, als dieser sich auch schon zwischen seinen Fingern in Nichts auflöste. Es gab da tatsächlich irgendeinen Spruch, mit dem man Gegenstände kopieren konnte, aber da Hermione fand, dass dieser ihm beim Turnier keine unverzichtbare Hilfe sein würde, hatte Harry ihn nicht genauer nachrecherchiert.

Vorsichtig, damit die Tür nicht quietschte, schob Harry sie einen Spaltbreit auf und sich selbst hindurch.

Er schloss sie wieder und horchte angestrengt in die Dunkelheit. Ein Lumos-Zauber würde nicht notwendig sein, denn ganz so finster wie im Korridor war es hier nicht. Als er durch den schmalen Gang zwischen den Beeten schlich, sah er dass der unerwartete Lichtschein von den phosphoreszierenden Blüten einiger großer Büsche herrührte, welche in der Mitte des Gewächshauses einen kleinen Rasenplatz umrahmten. Der Weg endete hier, um auf der anderen Seite des Platzes wieder zu beginnen. Nur einige schmale Trittsteine führten noch über das Gras.

Kleine Nachtfalter schwirrten zwischen den schimmernden Blüten hin- und her, angelockt durch ihren phosphoreszierenden Lichtschein. Diese Blüten waren riesige violettfarbene Dolden, welche Harry ein wenig an Magnolien erinnerten. Sie verströmten einen süßlich-schweren Geruch wie überreife Früchte oder die Süßigkeiten im _Honeydukes_ im ersten Moment, wenn man den Laden betrat. Ein Duft, der wie ein Versprechen in der Nase kribbelte, ein Versprechen auf zukünftige Köstlichkeiten.

Der Ort wirkte ganz anders als sonst. Harry fragte sich, warum er die Blüten während des Unterrichts nie gesehen hatte, aber vermutlich schlossen sie sich tagsüber und entfalteten sich nur im Mond- und Sternenlicht.

"Ich hätte wissen müssen, dass du bis zur letzten Minute warten würdest, um einen dramatischen Auftritt hinzulegen, Potter." Draco saß unter dem größten der Büsche auf dem Rasen, die langen Beine von sich gestreckt und spielte mit einem abgefallenen Blütenblatt.

Als Harry nähertrat, pustete er ihm das Blatt entgegen, welches durch die Luft tanzte und sanft zwischen ihnen auf dem Gras landete. "Obwohl, so besonders dramatisch war dein Auftritt nun auch wieder nicht. Ich hätte eigentlich erwartet, du kommst mit deinem Besen durchs Dach geflogen oder reitest auf einem von Hagrid's Knallviechern. Damit hättest du dann mehr oder minder erfolgreich vor mir verbergen können, dass du zu blöd bist, um ein einfaches Rätsel zu lösen."

"Malfoy, ich weiß zwar nicht, was dein Problem ist, aber ich bin mir sicher, dass es irgendwas Langes, Lateinisches ist." Harry hatte keine Lust auf alberne Wortgefechte. Eigentlich hatte er Lust auf sein Bett, eine Partie Zauberschach, Quidditch, und/oder ein Stück Zitronenkuchen. Da sich aber im Moment nichts davon in greifbarer Nähe befand, beschränkte er sich darauf, Malfoy finster anzustarren, als sei dieser allein dafür verantwortlich.

Was er ja im Grunde genommen auch war. Er hatte Harry an diesen seltsamen Ort voller tanzender Blüten und Farben und betörender Düfte gelockt, weil er genau wusste, dass Harry einem Rätsel nicht widerstehen konnte.

"Harrius Pottericus." Malfoy sprang mit einem Satz auf die Füße, breitete die Arme aus und drehte sich einmal um die eigene Achse. "Na, war das lang und lateinisch genug für dich? Ansonsten können wir auch gerne 'Harrius Pottericus Stupiditensis' daraus machen."

Warum benahm Malfoy sich so merkwürdig? Sein Schritt war beschwingt, seine Augen glänzten und die sonst so blassen Wangen hatten einen Anflug von Röte. Außerdem, wenn der Kerl ihn schon mitten in der Nacht hierher schleppte, hätte er doch wenigstens etwas Zitronenkuchen mitbringen können.

Aber nicht, dass die Hauselfen _dem_ freiwillig welchen geben würden.

"Harrius Pottericus Stupiditensis Maximus." Draco wirbelte noch einmal herum, taumelte gegen Harry und riss ihn mit sich zu Boden. "Oops, jetzt bin ich gegen deine Brille gerannt. Was hast du auch so eine riesige Brille?" Er legte den Kopf zur Seite und betrachtete Harry's Brille mit einer Faszination, als habe er noch nie zuvor eine gesehen. "Leihst du mir die mal aus?"

Und bevor Harry 'nein' oder 'Finger weg' oder auch nur 'Verschwinde aus meinem Wahrnehmungsbereich' sagen konnte, (was er zwar nie sagen würde, da Malfoy es einmal zu ihm gesagt hatte, und schließlich würde er niemals Malfoy's Sprüche nachplappern, weil das erstens peinlich wäre und zweitens hatte Malfoy ohnehin kein Recht, ihm so etwas zu sagen, schließlich war er derjenige, der Harry immer hinterherlief, aber darum ging es jetzt nicht, es war nur eine rein hypothetische Überlegung) jedenfalls, bevor Harry irgendetwas Sinnvolles denken, sagen oder tun konnte, das Malfoy eventuell von seinem hinterhältigen Vorhaben hätte abhalten können, packte Malfoy Harry's Brille, riss sie ihm von der Nase und sprang hämisch feixend auf.

"Jetzt ist es meine!"

"Gib sie her, Malfoy!"

Warum musste sein Körper sich ausgerechnet jetzt wie Watte anfühlen? Das war sooo ungerecht, schließlich konnte er morgen doch nicht ohne Brille zum Unterricht aufkreuzen. Die ganze Klasse würde ihn auslachen, wenn er halb blind gegen alle Tische und Bänke knallte. Und was würden erst die Lehrer sagen? Und Malfoy war es zuzutrauen, dass er das arme Ding einfach über die Burgmauern warf.

Im Geiste sah Harry sich schon auf seinem Besen ums Schloss herumfliegen und im Gebüsch nach der verschwundenen Brille suchen, da fiel ihm ein, dass er ja schließlich noch ein Paar Beine hatte, selbst wenn die sich im Moment wie Watte anfühlten. Er zog sich an den Zweigen des nächstliegenden, mit sonnengelben Blüten bestückten Busches hoch und machte sich an die Verfolgung des Brillendiebes.

Quidditch wäre noch eine Option gewesen, aber er hatte ja immer noch keinen Zitronenkuchen.

Die Büsche und bunten Blüten verschwammen, wie dunkle Schatten mit bunten Farbflecken huschten sie an ihm vorbei. Auch Malfoy selbst war nichts als ein Schatten mit einem hellblonden Farbtupfer auf seinem Kopf. Das einzige, das Harry klar und deutlich erkennen konnte, waren Malfoy's Augen hinter den Brillengläsern, zwei riesige sturmgraue Wolkenstückchen, die ihn unverwandt anblickten, während ihr Besitzer sorgfältig darauf achtete, immer außerhalb seiner Reichweite zu bleiben. "Im Gegensatz zu dir seh' ich mit dem Ding intelligent aus, Potter!"

"Nein, das Gesicht sieht man noch," entgegnete Harry trocken. Draco setzte zu einer Erwiderung an, doch vor lauter Potter hatte er wieder mal nicht auf den Weg geachtet, und stand plötzlich mit dem Rücken in einem Busch. Mit schnellem Griff riss er sich die Brille herunter, um sie von Harry wegzuhalten. Aber Harry packte seine Faust und versuchte sie aufzubiegen und wunderte sich dabei, warum Malfoy's Haare diesen leichten Rosa-Ton angenommen hatten, aber vielleicht war Pink gerade Mode in Slytherin und außerdem war er sich nicht so ganz sicher, ob die Haare nicht vielleicht doch grün waren.

Vielleicht lag es aber auch nur am Lichtschein der Blüten, die gerade von Zartrosa zu einem kräftigen Lindgrün wechselten. Ihr Geruch durchdrang Harry's Gedanken, machte seinen Körper rastlos und erweckte ihn ihm den Wunsch, seine Haut in ihrem Duft zu baden. Mit einer fließenden Bewegung zog er sich das T-Shirt über den Kopf, spürte die angenehme Kühle der Nacht auf seinem vom Herumtoben erhitzten Körper.

"Nanu, was ist denn hier passiert?" Wie Ameisen kitzelten Draco's Finger die nun glatte Unterseite seiner Achseln entlang, erkundeten die empfindliche Haut. "Macht sich da etwa jemand Gedanken um sein Aussehen?"

"Im Gegensatz zu dir, bin ich in der Lage zu denken." Harry packte Malfoy's Fuß und versuchte die Spangen an seinem Schuh zu öffnen, aber irgendwie hatten diese damit begonnen, hin- und herzuhüpfen, um dem Griff seiner Hände zu entkommen. Nach einer kurzen Rangelei war Harry derjenige, der zu Boden ging, das Gras glatt und kühl unter seinem bloßen Rücken.

Malfoy lachte auf, ein kurzer kehliger Laut, der zu seinem spöttischen Blick passte. Doch es lag neben Spott noch etwas anderes darin, etwas das Harry nur als Hunger beschreiben konnte, auch wenn er sich sicher war, dass es dabei nicht um Zitronenkuchen ging. Malfoy's Hand ergriff eine der Blüten, pflückte sie, warf sie in die Luft und ließ es Blütenblätter regnen. Wie rubinrote Schneeflocken fielen sie auf Harry's Brust und Schultern, landeten in seinem zerzausten schwarzem Haar.

Ihre Berührung war hauchzart , ließ seine Haut sanft vor Erregung kribbeln. Malfoy's Finger umfassten eines der Blütenblätter, er pflückte es aus Harry's Haaren, als sei dieser selbst eine Blüte und begann damit, über dessen Haut zu streichen. Behutsam fuhr er die Konturen seines Gesichtes entlang, um die Augen, die Ohren und dann die Wangenknochen übers Kinn bis hinunter zur Kehle. In der Halsgrube ließ er das Blatt schließlich liegen, und seine Augen schienen genau zu beobachten, wie es sich unter Harry's heftiger werdendem Atem hob und senkte.

Erneut griff er danach, aber diesmal wanderte die seidige Berührung weiter über die Innenseite von Harry's Armen, zuerst den rechten, dann den linken. Wie in Zeitlupe kreiselte das Blütenblatt über der empfindsamen Beuge seines Ellenbogens, sandte prickelnde Impulse durch seine Haut. Das erste Mal ließ Malfoy sich wirklich Zeit, seinen Körper zu erkunden, quittierte jeden Seufzer, jedes Erschauern mit einem Blinzeln und diesem spöttischen Lächeln in seinem Mundwinkel, das Harry nur allzu gut von ihm kannte.

Das Blütenblatt wanderte über seine nackte Brust, und obwohl Malfoy's Finger ihn gar nicht berührten, konnte Harry mit jedem Atemzug die Wärme seiner Hand fühlen. Er schwebte in einer watteweichen Wolke aus Blütenduft und fühlte sich durchdrungen von süßen Wohlgerüchen. Irgendwo im hintersten Winkel seines Verstandes schimpfte eine kleine Stimme, dass es ganz schön mies von Malfoy gewesen war, ihn hierher zu locken, und erst als das wohlige Gefühl die nervtötende kleine Stimme schon wieder zum Schweigen gebracht hatte, wurde ihm bewusst, dass er den Gedanken laut ausgesprochen haben musste, denn Malfoy's Grinsen wurde noch ein wenig breiter.

"Solanum lunaris." Die Worte wurden leise an seinen Mundwinkel geraunt. "Wie es scheint, haben wir jetzt alle beide ein langes lateinisches Problem, Potter."

"Du hast es gewusst." Es war eine Feststellung, keine Frage und die kleine Stimme in seinem Hinterkopf verlangte, dass er empört aufspringen und Malfoy eine reinhauen solle. Aber irgendwie lag er gerade zu bequem und außerdem hatte Malfoy sich ohnehin in seiner eigenen Falle gefangen.

Harry blickte in Malfoy's fiebrig glänzende Augen und entschied, dass er sich nicht länger wie ein vom Drachen geraubter Jüngling zwischen Blütenblättern räkeln wollte. Er rollte sich herum und begrub den Slytherin unter sich – das war weniger anstrengend, als ihm eine reinzuhauen und es hatte ungefähr dieselbe Wirkung.

Instinktiv stemmte Malfoy sich mit beiden Händen gegen seine Brust, doch Harry war flink genug, vorher seine Arme um ihn zu legen und die Schnürungen seiner Robe an den Seiten zu lösen. Er besaß nicht genügend Spielraum, um sie Malfoy über den Kopf ziehen zu können, aber sie saß jetzt locker genug, dass er daruntergreifen konnte. Auch das Hemd bereitete ihm keine größeren Schwierigkeiten, da es nur Knöpfe hatte und keine weiteren komplizierten Schnürungen.

Voller Genugtuung spürte er, wie Malfoy's Muskeln sich unter seinen Berührungen verkrampften. Sein Erzfeind gebärdete sich wie ein wild bockender Hengst in dem verzweifelten Versuch, Harry abzuwerfen. Harry verspottete ihn – und lag plötzlich selbst wieder auf dem Boden, zwischen Grashalmen, Blütenblättern und wild verstreuten Kleidungsstücken, bei denen er keine Ahnung hatte, wann sie ihm abhanden gekommen waren. Doch das spielte jetzt auch keine Rolle. Dieses Mal gab es keinen Badeschaum, der Malfoy's Körper vor seinen Blicken verborgen hätte.

Malfoy war ihm ausgeliefert und er ihm ebenso. Es war aufregend, ihn an Stellen zu berühren, wo er ihn noch nie zuvor berührt hatte, etwa an der empfindlichen Haut seiner Kniekehle, an der Innenfläche seiner Hände oder zwischen Kopf und Nacken hinter seinen Ohrmuscheln. Es war wie ein weiteres Duell zwischen ihnen und Harry war gespannt, wer den anderen als erster besiegen würde.

Malfoy war für Harry die verbotene Frucht, einfach aufgrund dessen, wer sie beide waren. Was zwischen ihnen stand. Aber das bedeutete jetzt nichts, denn hier in dieser zeitlosen Wolke aus Blütenduft gab es keine Grenzen mehr. Hier auf dem kühlen Gras, unter den samtigen Berührungen der Blütenblätter, lieferte er sich ihm aus und nahm sich, wonach er sich so verzweifelt sehnte.

* * *

**_April 15th,_****_ 1995_**

Du weißt, dass nichts davon wahr ist.

Es sind nichts weiter als Alpträume, Geschöpfe aus Schatten und Angstphantasien. In ihnen wanderst du die Korridore eines alten Herrenhauses entlang, nein, du wanderst nicht, du wirst von jemandem getragen. Der Boden knarrt unter seinen Füßen. Sein Arm hält dich nicht warm und sicher, sondern schief und zitternd, voller Furcht und Abscheu.

Doch diesmal ist es anders. Keine Korridore, nur die Dunkelheit eines Mantels über dir. Du musst fort, so schnell wie möglich fort aus deinem Versteck. Du bist entdeckt worden.

Entdeckt, oder verraten? Niemand weiß, dass du hier bist, nur zwei treue Diener. Keiner von beiden kann es gewesen sein, du würdest wissen, wenn sie lügen. Wie also hat Severus dich gefunden? Auch er war einst ein treuer Diener, aber jetzt ist er nur noch ein Verräter. Er kann es nicht gewusst haben.

Ein Verdacht keimt in dir auf. Sie könnte es getan haben, ja sie. Du hast ihren Geist berührt, du hast ihn besessen. Vielleicht ist etwas darin zurückgeblieben. Etwas hinter den Spiegeln. Etwas, das lebt und sieht und weiß.

_Harry, geh' nicht nach Ezhamavid_.

_Nein,_ _Harry, geh' nicht nach Ezhamavid_.

_Wenn du nach Ezhamavid gehst, wirst du sterben!_

Deine Laken sind schweißgebadet, dein Geist dreht sich, deine Haut glüht wie im Fieber. Es ist gut, es ist alles gut. Die Atemzüge deiner Zimmerkameraden sind ruhig und gleichmäßig, noch kann es nicht Morgen sein. Du bist durstig, du möchtest etwas trinken. Nein, kein Wasser, sondern etwas, das die Träume fernhält.

Ein Schatten bewegt sich außerhalb des Fensters. Du starrst angestrengt in die Dunkelheit, in der Hoffnung, es könnte vielleicht eine Eule sein. Eine Eule mit einer Nachricht. Es ist schon wieder eine ganze Weile her.

Du willst es dir nicht eingestehen, willst den Gedanken mit Macht beiseite schieben. Schließlich kannst du ihn nicht ausstehen, willst nicht in seiner Nähe sein.

Aber eben diese Nähe hält die Träume fern. Es ist als scheuen sie die Berührungen, die Leidenschaft, die in euch beiden brennt. Wie Schatten, die im Licht nicht existieren können.

_Ich hasse dich, lass mich nicht allein..._

* * *

Es war also tatsächlich das Anwesen der Riddles gewesen...

Er hatte alles aufs Sorgfältigste überprüft und sogar den Raum gefunden, in dem sich Pettigrew und der Dunkle Lord aufgehalten hatte. Alles stimmte überein, selbst der Lehnstuhl auf welchem der nicht-menschliche Körper seines ehemaligen Meisters gesessen hatte. In diesem Haus war der Muggle Frank Bryce ermordet worden – hatte auch er Dinge gesehen, die nicht für seine Augen bestimmt gewesen waren?

Doch der Dunkle Lord hatte seine Spuren gut verwischt. Nichts deutete mehr darauf hin, dass irgendjemand dieses Haus als Zuflucht verwendet hatte. Selbst der Staub befand sich wieder an den richtigen Stellen.

Severus ließ sich in seinen Sessel sinken und stützte den Kopf in die Hände. Hätten sie die Hinweise auf das Riddle-Anwesen doch schon früher gefunden. Die Zeichen waren doch überdeutlich gewesen, wie hatten sowohl Dumbledore, als auch er selbst sie übersehen können? Warum waren sie alle beide so blind gewesen?

"Grämen Sie sich nicht, Severus, wir konnten nicht erwarten, ihn noch dort zu finden." Während Severus' Bericht hatte Dumbledore hauptsächlich geschwiegen und ihn nur unterbrochen, um bei einigen Details nachzufragen. Jetzt stand er schon eine Weile reglos am Fenster und starrte in die Schwärze des Sees hinaus. Er machte keinen Versuch, auf und ab zu wandern, wie er es normalerweise tat, wenn er überlegte.

"Wir haben also für den Moment keine Möglichkeit herauszufinden, wo er sich verbirgt. Also bleibt uns nur, Harry weiter zu beschützen, damit er nicht in Voldemort's Hände fällt."

"Wir tun seit Jahren nichts anderes, Direktor." Severus merkte selbst, wie erschöpft und gereizt seine Stimme klang. Wieder einmal waren sie mit ihren Überlegungen in einer Sackgasse gelandet. Wieder einmal entzog der Dunkle Lord sich ihren Gedankengängen. Er war ihnen immer einen Schritt voraus.

"Ich glaube trotzdem, dass ich eine vage Vermutung habe, was Voldemort mit Harry vorhat..."

Der Alte und seine vagen Vermutungen. Er konnte es echt nicht mehr hören. Manchmal kam er sich vor, als wären sie alle nur Figuren in einem Schachspiel in welchem Dumbledore und der Dunkle Lord die Figuren bewegten.

"Wie wir beide sehr genau wissen, Severus gibt es schwarzmagische Rituale, um einer umherirrenden Seele einen neuen Körper zu erschaffen, den sie bewohnen kann..."

"Nein!" Severus fuhr aus seinem Sessel hoch. "Das kann nicht sein! Nicht dieses Ritual! Und nicht mit Potter! Das ist einfach nicht möglich!"

_Fleisch des Dieners, willentlich gegeben... Du wirst Deinen Meister wiedererwecken..._

Unwillkürlich fuhr seine Hand zu seiner vernarbten Schulter. Severus empfand selten Furcht, er war schon zu abgestumpft gegenüber Gefühlen, aber jetzt kroch sie in ihm empor wie eine giftige kleine Schlange. Er wandte den Blick Dumbledore zu, forschte in dessen Augen nach irgendetwas, Unsicherheit, Bedenken, Zweifel oder zumindest eine gesunde Skepsis. Eine vage Vermutung hatte Dumbledore es genannt. Trotzdem schien er sich seiner Sache unglaublich sicher zu sein.

"Ein sehr kluger Mann, ein Muggle, sagt einst: 'Wenn man das Unmögliche ausgeschlossen hat, muss das, was am Ende übrigbleibt, die Wahrheit sein, wie unwahrscheinlich es auch sein mag."

Severus antwortete nicht. Er stand reglos, verriet mit keiner Miene wie aufgewühlt er innerlich war. Verdammt, es passte zusammen, es passte tatsächlich zusammen. Er hatte lange genug mit dem Dunklen Lord zu tun gehabt, um seine Denkweise zumindest ansatzweise zu verstehen. Blut des Feindes – wer würde auch nicht den stärksten und gefährlichsten Feind dafür verwenden, schon allein um den eigenen Triumph vollkommen zu machen? Natürlich, in gewisser Weise war Dumbledore der gefährlichste Feind, aber Harry Potter war derjenige, der den Dunklen Lord vor den Augen der Welt besiegt hatte. Das war eine Schmach, die es zu überwinden galt. Nicht zuletzt schrieb der Mythos Potter allerhand besondere Kräfte zu, die der Lord ebenfalls sein eigen nennen würde, wenn er Potter's Blut für seinen neuen Körper verwendete.

Pettigrew's rechte Hand! Auch davon hatte sein ehemaliger Meister in Potter's Vision gesprochen. Er hatte also Pettigrew als seinen Diener auserwählt. Das wiederum schien keine sehr kluge Wahl, denn Pettigrew verfügte definitiv über keine besonderen Fähigkeiten, außer vielleicht seinen Animaguskräften. Andererseits war es möglicherweise auch Absicht, einen Diener zu verwenden, der vollkommen von der Gnade seines Meisters abhängig war und der keinerlei Möglichkeiten besaß, sich gegen diesen zur Wehr zu setzen oder sich am Ende gar zu rächen.

Wobei sich die Frage stellte: Konnte der Dunkle Lord überhaupt einen anderen Diener verwenden? Wie vielen seiner ehemaligen Anhänger hatte er sich offenbart und wem konnte überhaupt noch vertrauen? Seine treuesten Diener saßen in Azkaban und alle, die davongekommen waren, hatten in den letzten dreizehn Jahren ein mehr oder minder bürgerliches Leben geführt. Würden sie es aufs Spiel setzen, um einem halbtoten Geist zu neuer Macht zu verhelfen?

Seine Pläne mochten hochtrabend sein, doch sein gegenwärtiger Zustand war immer noch sehr schwach. Alles, was sie also tun mussten, war, ihn rechtzeitig aufzuspüren und ihm einen Riegel vorzuschieben.

"Nun, wie gesagt, es ist lediglich eine Vermutung und es ist durchaus möglich, dass ich mich irre. Allerdings waren Voldemort's Worte ein ziemlich deutlicher Fingerzeig in diese Richtung, ganz besonders die Bemerkung über Pettigrew's Hand."

Dumbledore lehnte sich nach vorne. "Desweiteren habe ich mir erlaubt, den Friedhof in Little Hangleton von einem vertrauenswürdigen Zauberer überprüfen zu lassen und dort gab es definitiv Hinweise auf magische Aktivitäten, was meinen Verdacht noch erhärtet. Schließlich befindet sich dort die dritte Komponente, die Voldemort für das Ritual noch benötigen würde."

Der Knochen des Vaters? Die Todesser waren also dort gewesen, vermutlich um das Grab des alten Riddle zu entweihen. Damit hätten sie tatsächlich zwei der drei Komponenten, um das Ritual durchzuführen. Nur die letzte fehlte ihnen noch.

Harry Potter's Blut...

Aber wie wollten sie an den Jungen herankommen? In Hogwarts war er vor ihrem Zugriff sicher, nicht einmal der Dunkle Lord selbst konnte dort gegen Dumbledore's Willen – nein, er hatte es bereits getan. Mit Hilfe von Quirrell hatte er ins Schloss eindringen können.

Allerdings hatte er selbst Harry Potter nicht berühren können. Er musste also jemand anderen auf ihn ansetzen. Pettigrew vielleicht? Seine Animagus-Form war bekannt, aber wie sollte Dumbledore eine winzige Ratte davon abhalten, sich ins Schloss zu schleichen?

"Schuldirektor." Severus räusperte sich. "Was genau verstehen Sie unter magischen Aktivitäten? Wurde das Grab von Tom Riddle Senior geschändet, um an die erste Komponente zu gelangen?"

"Ich fürchte, ja." Dumbledore blickte ihn ernst über den Rand seiner halbmondförmigen Brille an. "Aber diesen Bericht sollen Sie aus erster Hand erfahren. Sie erinnern sich, dass ich neben Ihnen noch einen zweiten Zauberer ins Vertrauen gezogen habe? In Zukunft wollen wir zu dritt zusammenarbeiten und gemeinsam werden wir hoffentlich einen Weg finden, um Voldemort's Pläne durchkreuzen.

Severus, mir ist durchaus bewusst, dass Sie und Alastor nicht gerade die besten Freunde sind, aber manchmal ist es nötig, persönliche Differenzen außen vor zu lassen. Wir müssen uns hier auf das Wesentliche konzentrieren..."

* * *

**_April_****_ 23rd, 1995 _**

Ihr Haar sieht so schön aus, wenn es in der Sonne glänzt…

Lackschwarz mit einen ganz leichten Anflug von Blau. Als die Fünftklässler vor einigen Tagen aus dem Gewächshaus Drei kamen, konntest du es genau sehen. Leider nur von Weitem, von der Balustrade aus. Dennoch war es ein ganz besonderer Anblick. Wie gern würdest du es noch einmal aus der Nähe sehen.

Oder vielleicht sogar berühren. Aber sie zu berühren, erscheint dir fast wie ein Sakrileg. Es wäre, als würde man eine Blüte packen und einfach mit den Fingern abreißen. Sie ist nicht dazu gedacht, berührt zu werden. Sie ist etwas, das man aus der Ferne bewundert wie ein schönes Bild oder ein Monument. Es reicht vollkommen aus, wenn sie dich ab und zu ansieht und lächelt. Aber selbst das tut sie kaum noch. Sie ist mit ihren Gedanken ja nur bei ihm.

Cedric Diggory ist ein Blödmann. Selbst wenn er dir geholfen hat. Was findet sie nur an ihm? Er ist vielleicht älter als du, aber du bist mindestens ebenso cool wie er.

Nein, eigentlich ist er schon in Ordnung. Du bist eifersüchtig, das ist alles. Weil du sie magst und weil sie Diggory dir vorzieht.

Und aus lauter Frust machst du jetzt mit einem Typen rum, den du nicht mal ausstehen kannst?

Nein, so ist das nicht. Es ist anders.

Aber mit Worten kannst du gar nicht beschreiben, wie es ist. Wie es wirklich ist. Seit dem Quidditch-Spiel im letzten Jahr war sie immer ein Teil deines Lebens. Du warst glücklich, wenn du ab und zu in ihr schönes Gesicht blicken oder die Melodie ihrer Stimme hören konntest. Bewunderung, Träumerei und ein kleines bisschen Erfurcht.

Aber es war nie so, dass dein ganzer Körper brannte, wenn sie vorbei ging. Du hast dir nie vorgestellt, ihren Schweiß zu riechen oder ihren Atem auf deiner Haut zu spüren. So etwas hättest du nie gewagt. Aber er... schon allein ihn anzusehen, sorgt dafür, dass das Blut durch deinen Körper schießt. Das hat nichts mit mögen zu tun, es ist einfach nur pure Begierde. Noch nie hast du etwas Ähnliches empfunden. Das Einzige, womit es sich ansatzweise vergleichen lässt, ist der Spiegel von Erised. Auch zu diesem Spiegel bist du immer wieder zurückgekehrt. Weil dein Verlangen so stark war. Weil du es nicht unter Kontrolle hattest.

Dumbledore hat der Sache damals ein Ende gesetzt. Würde er das auch diesmal tun, wenn er Bescheid wüsste? Schließlich ist es nicht eben ungefährlich, was du tust. Was, wenn Malfoy die Situation ausnutzt, um dir zu schaden? Noch mehr, als er es ohnehin schon tut?

Andererseits geht es Dumbledore überhaupt nichts an. Er soll seine lange Nase nicht in dein Privatleben stecken.

Malfoys höhnisches Lachen klingt zu dir herüber. Du weißt nicht, worüber er mit den anderen Slytherins gesprochen hat, aber als du zu ihm hinüber siehst, fängt er für einen winzigen Moment deinen Blick auf und verzieht die Mundwinkel zu einem Grinsen. Er lässt langsam, ganz langsam die Zungenspitze über seine leicht geöffneten Lippen wandern. Dann zieht er die Augenbrauen hoch und streicht mit den Fingerkuppen über den Stiel des alchemistischen Gefäßes, das er gerade in der Hand hält. Nach oben und wieder nach unten.

Dir wird heiß. Alles um dich herum wird still. Die Röte schießt dir in die Wangen und du hast das Gefühl, alle Blicke wären auf dich gerichtet.

Nur, dass es mehr als ein Gefühl ist. Alle Blicke _sind_ auf dich gerichtet.

Nur die Stille bleibt nicht. Sie wird von einer schneidenden Stimme unterbrochen. „Nachsitzen, Potter."

* * *

"Das hat Malfoy doch mit Absicht gemacht," empörte sich Ron. „Er hat Harry mit seinen Faxen abgelenkt, weil er wollte, dass Snape ihm eine Strafarbeit verpasst."

„Aber selbst Malfoy konnte nicht wissen, dass Professor Snape Harry ausgerechnet in diesem Moment nach der Verwendung von Baumschlangenhaut fragen würde. Was war nur mit dir los, Harry? Er hat dich ganze drei Mal gefragt? Du solltest es doch besser wissen, als ausgerechnet im Zaubertränkeunterricht vor dich hin zu träumen."

Hermione hatte recht und Harry wusste es. Wie hatte er nur so dumm sein können? Snape war jeder Vorwand recht, um ihm eins reinzuwürgen, da musste er ihm nicht auch noch in die Hände spielen. Nachsitzen bei dem alten Widerling war nicht unbedingt das, was er sich unter einem erfolgreichen Auftakt fürs Wochenende vorstellte.

Schon als er an die Tür zum Zaubertränkelabor klopfte und es nicht Snape's Stimme war, die ihn zum Eintreten aufforderte, hatte er die vage Vermutung, dass Ron's Theorie nicht ganz aus der Luft gegriffen war. Es war nämlich nicht Professor Snape, der in dem großen Ohrenbackensessel herumlümmelte und dabei frech die Füße auf den dazugehörigen Schreibtisch gelegt hatte.

„Du!" Automatisch fuhr Harry's Hand zum Zauberstab, aber gerade noch rechtzeitig fiel ihm ein, dass es wohl nicht klug war, Malfoy ausgerechnet hier anzugreifen. Was, wenn Snape sich doch in der Nähe befand? Eine weitere Strafarbeit für morgen wollte er sich mit Sicherheit nicht einfangen. Damit wäre das Wochenende endgültig gelaufen.

„Du solltest besser auf deine Ausdrucksweise achten, falls das für jemanden mit deiner Intelligenz nicht zu viel verlangt ist," höhnte Malfoy, der sich in seinem Triumph suhlte. Harry schwieg jedoch, ohne auf die Stichelei einzugehen. „Wo ist Professor Snape?" fragte er schließlich.

„Beschäftigt. Er ist drüben in seinem privaten Labor bei einer äußerst wichtigen Aufgabe, die keinerlei Aufschub duldet." Malfoy legte eine kurze Pause ein, offenbar wartete er darauf, dass Harry nachfragen würde. Den Gefallen tat Harry ihm aber nicht.

„Wie dem auch sei, jedenfalls hat Professor Snape _mir_ die ehrenvolle Aufgabe übertragen, deine Strafarbeit zu beaufsichtigen. Du wirst die getrockneten Achillea-Blüten von ihren Stielen entfernen, anschließend pulverisieren und das Pulver in diesen Flakons sammeln. Und achte bloß darauf, dass nicht das geringste Stückchen Stiel in das Blütenpulver gerät, sonst wird es als Zaubertrankzutat wertlos."

Harry wollte gerade etwas erwidern, als Malfoy hinzufügte: „Sei froh, dass es nur Blüten sind und keine Flobberwürmer."

Harry würdigte Malfoy keines weiteren Blickes und ging nach hinten durch zu den Arbeitstischen, wo bereits mehrere große Weidenkörbe voller getrockneter Blumen lagen. Er setzte sich, hob das erste Bündel auf den Tisch und machte sich daran, die winzigen weißen Blüten abzuknibbeln. Mit äußerster Selbstbeherrschung zwang er sich dazu, sich nicht umzudrehen, als er Malfoys Schritte hinter sich hörte.

„Ein bisschen mehr Fingerfertigkeit könnte dir nicht schaden," hauchte Malfoy in seinen Nacken. Er stand jetzt so dicht hinter Harry, dass dieser nicht nur seinen Atem spüren, sondern auch seinen Duft riechen konnte. Einerseits war es irritierend, dass so viele männliche Zauberer Parfums benutzten, andererseits schienen viele dafür ein Händchen zu haben, denn im Gegensatz zu den oft aufdringlichen Duftwässerchen der Mädchen waren ihre Gerüche dezenter und angenehmer.

Dieser Geruch hatte etwas Herbes, Samtiges an sich, das so gar nicht zu einem kalten berechnenden Frosch wie Malfoy passen wollte. Wie ein warmer Windhauch oder ein Sommertag im Wald. Plötzlich sehnte Harry sich danach, draußen an der frischen Luft zu sein und nicht in einem unterirdischen Kerker zu hocken und sinnlose Strafarbeiten zu verrichten. Ganz besonders nicht mit seinem Erzfeind im Nacken.

„Kein Grund, so den Kopf einzuziehen." Zwei Hände legten sich rechts und links auf seine Schultern und schoben sie mit sanften Druck nach unten. „Wenn ich dich hätte angreifen wollen, hätte ich die Gelegenheit dazu schon längst gehabt. Aber ich hab' ja was ich wollte, nicht wahr? Du bist mir für die nächsten drei Stunden hilflos ausgeliefert. Ich kann mit dir machen, was ich will."

Harry verharrte ungläubig in der Bewegung, während Malfoys Finger über seine Schultern und seinen Nacken glitten. Das konnte Malfoy nicht ernst meinen. Nicht in Professor Snape's Labor. Überall, aber nicht hier. „Willst du mich verkohlen, Malfoy?"

„Nein, dich ein bisschen zu foltern reicht mir vollkommen aus." Wie immer schien Malfoy unglaublich von sich selbst überzeugt. Er hob die Hände an, nur um Harry stattdessen mit den Fingernägeln zu traktieren. „Lass dich bloß nicht von der Arbeit abhalten, Potter. Professor Snape wird gar nicht zufrieden sein, wenn er später zurückkommt und du hast nichts geschafft."

„Worauf du dich verlassen kannst, Blödmann." Harry hatte nicht vor, sich durch irgendetwas, das Malfoy sagte oder tat, ablenken zu lassen. Mit voller Wucht pfefferte er den fertigen Strauß in einen leeren Korb und machte sich an den nächsten. Von jetzt würde er das tun, was bei Malfoy am besten funktionierte. Ihn einfach ignorieren.

Er starrte auf seine Hände und die Blüten, während er arbeitete und verzweifelt darauf hoffte, dass Malfoy nicht mitbekam, wie sein Körper unter den Berührungen zusammenzuckte. Am Rücken war er nicht so empfindlich, an der Seite jedoch umso mehr. Malfoy hatte das bereits herausgefunden und nutzte es gnadenlos aus. Wahrscheinlich führte er irgendwo heimlich Buch über die Schwächen seiner Gegner.

Seiner Gegner? Harry fragte sich plötzlich, ob Malfoy nur mit ihm solche Dinge anstellte, oder ob es für ihn eine altbewährte Methode war, um andere aus dem Konzept zu bringen. Oder machte Malfoy mit jedem rum, auf den er gerade Lust hatte und dachte gar nicht weiter darüber nach?

In diesem Punkt schien die Zaubererwelt genau wie die Mugglewelt zu sein. Jungs konnten tun, was immer sie wollten, während Mädchen auf ihren Ruf achten mussten. Eigentlich war es ziemlich unfair.

Harry versuchte, sich daran zu erinnern, ob Malfoy laut Gerüchteküche eine offizielle Freundin oder einen Freund hatte, aber da er nie groß auf den Klatsch und Tratsch in der Schule geachtet hatte, konnte er es nicht mit Bestimmtheit sagen. „Was wäre eigentlich, wenn deine tollen Slytherin-Freunde herausfinden würden, was wir miteinander anstellen?" entschied er sich schließlich für einen Direktangriff.

Malfoy's Hände krallten sich so fest in seine Haut, dass es beinahe wehtat. „Falls du glaubst, du kannst mir drohen, vergiss es! Wer sagt denn, dass sie nicht schon längst Bescheid wissen, hm? Wer sagt denn, dass wir uns nicht abends im Gemeinschaftsraum köstlich darüber amüsieren, wie der große Harry Potter sich von mir flachlegen lässt?"

Harry packte Malfoys Arm und versuchte dessen Hand unter seiner Robe hervorzuziehen. „Das hätte vielleicht funktioniert, wenn du es ihnen im Januar erzählt hättest, als es noch das erste Mal war. Jetzt aber haben wir April. Ist dir eigentlich klar, dass diese Sache schon seit drei Monaten läuft? Wohin soll das führen?"

„Ich kann dir genau sagen, wohin es führt." Malfoy beugte sich über Harry und begann an dessen Hals herumzuknabbern. „Ich vögele dich, solange ich Lust auf dich habe und wenn es mir irgendwann langweilig wird, lass' ich dich fallen wie eine heiße Kartoffel."

Harry packte Malfoy's Kopf mit beiden Händen und drückte ihn mit aller Kraft von sich weg. „Das war's!" fauchte er. „Du lässt in Zukunft deine verdammten Hände von mir oder es ist das letzte Mal, dass du welche gehabt hast."

„Ach, was ist denn hier passiert?" Mit einer Bewegung seines Ärmels wischte Malfoy den fast fertig entblüteten Strauß vom Tisch. „Kannst du denn nicht aufpassen, Potter? Das sind wertvolle Zaubertrankzutaten."

„Du hebst das auf," zischte Harry zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor. Wut schnürte ihm beinahe die Stimme ab. Glaubte dieser verdammte Mistkerl eigentlich, er könne sich alles erlauben?

„Bist du sicher, dass du das wirklich riskieren willst?", hauchte Malfoy an Harry's Ohr. In einer einzigen fließenden Bewegung ließ er sich auf die Knie sinken und schlüpfte mit der Anmut einer Raubkatze unter den Tisch.

Harry versuchte seinen Stuhl nach hinten zu schieben, aber Malfoy hielt eines der Stuhlbeine fest, während er sich langsam zwischen Harry's Knie schob. Harry zuckte zusammen, als er den hungrigen Ausdruck in den blitzenden grauen Augen sah, die ihn unverwandt anstarrten. Während eine Hand noch das Stuhlbein festhielt, machte sich die andere bereits am Reißverschluss seiner Hose zu schaffen. „Eins muss man diesen albernen Muggle-Hosen lassen, einfach zu öffnen sind sie."

Harry wollte aufspringen, schreien, Malfoy fortstoßen, irgendetwas, aber seine Muskeln waren wie gelähmt und jeder Laut blieb ihm in der Kehle stecken.

In der Eingangstür stand Professor Snape...

Einen schrecklichen Augenblick lang war Harry sich sicher, dass jetzt alles vorbei war und er seine Koffer packen konnte. Schlimmer noch, sein Ruf war für alle Zeiten ruiniert. Noch jahrelang würde die Zaubererwelt hinter vorgehaltener Hand darüber tuscheln, warum Harry Potter von der Schule geflogen war. Und Snape würde dafür sorgen, dass die Geschichte nicht in Vergessenheit geriet.

Das einzig Gute an der Sache war, dass es auch Malfoy erwischte. Snape konnte ihn da nicht mehr rausholen. Wenn Harry flog, dann auch Malfoy.

„Sie haben gerade mal einen halben Korb geschafft, Potter. Wenn Sie in diesem Tempo weiterarbeiten, sitzen Sie bis morgen früh hier."

Harry war so verwirrt, dass ihm die Worte fehlten, aber im nächsten Moment wurde ihm bewusst, dass Snape Malfoy von der Tür aus gar nicht sehen konnte. Die großen Weidenkörbe verdeckten vollständig den Blick auf ihn. Snape hatte also noch gar nicht bemerkt, was unter dem Tisch vorging.

Wenn Malfoy klug war, würde er sich jetzt einfach ganz still verhalten.

„Ich versuche mein Bestes, Professor." Harry beugte sich wieder über die getrockneten Blumen, während er darum kämpfte, einen möglichst neutralen Gesichtsausdruck aufzusetzen. Vielleicht würde Snape nur kurz bleiben und gleich wieder verschwinden.

„Ihr Bestes, Potter, war für meinen Unterricht noch nie gut genug." Snape starrte ihn durchdringend an.

Harry lag die Erwiderung schon auf der Zunge, als er plötzlich eine Berührung verspürte. Im ersten Moment glaubte er noch an einen Zufall, aber schon Sekundenbruchteile danach, war die Berührung unmissverständlich.

Malfoy war ganz und gar nicht klug. Malfoy war ein verdammter Idiot und ein hinterhältiger Mistkerl noch dazu.

„Hat es Ihnen die Sprache verschlagen?" Snape betrachtete Harry mit einer Mischung aus Abneigung und Amüsement. Harry fühlte, wie ihm die Röte ins Gesicht schoss, er hatte keine Ahnung, was er jetzt sagen sollte. Er hatte nicht einmal eine Ahnung, ob er überhaupt in der Lage war, einen zusammenhängenden Satz herauszubringen.

Ihm wurde abwechselnd heiß und kalt. Seine Hände zitterten unkontrolliert, als er nach der nächsten Pflanze griff, aber zum Glück ließ er sie nicht fallen. Noch nicht.

„Sie wissen, dass Sie diese Strafe verdienen, nicht wahr?" fragte Snape provokativ. „Sie mögen sich ja für unglaublich clever halten, aber ich kann eins und eins zusammenzählen."

‚Das wäre mir neu,' schoss es Harry durch den Kopf und er krallte sich mit einer Hand an der Tischkante fest, um nur ja keinen Laut von sich zu geben. Er überlegte kurz, ob er es riskieren konnte, mit der anderen Hand unter den Tisch zu greifen und Malfoy eine wohlverdiente Ohrfeige zu verpassen. Eine Genugtuung wäre es allemal.

Snape trat plötzlich einen Schritt in den Raum hinein, direkt auf ihn zu. „Wenn Sie eine Aufgabe des Turniers mit Hilfe von Gillyweed lösen und eben dieses Kraut in der Nacht zuvor aus einem meiner Vorratsschränke verschwindet, was schließen wir daraus?"

Harry bekam einen solchen Schreck, dass er hörbar die Luft einsog und sich an seinem eigenen Atem verschluckte. Dass sich irgendwo in seinen Hustenanfall ein leises Stöhnen verirrte, trug nichts dazu bei, um die Situation einfacher zu bewältigen.

„Interessant, wozu ein schlechtes Gewissen führen kann", bemerkte Snape. „Meinen Sie nicht, dass Sie sich besser fühlen würden, wenn Sie mir einfach die Wahrheit sagen?"

‚Nicht um alle Rennbesen dieser Welt', dachte Harry, während ein heftiges Beben durch seine Knie lief. Rennbesen, das war überhaupt die Lösung. Er musste an Rennbesen denken. Oder an Skrewts. Ja, ganz genau, an Skrewts. Skrewts, deren Stacheln explodierten.

Nein, lieber doch nicht. Explosionen waren jetzt irgendwie das falsche Thema.

„Benötigen Sie vielleicht ein Glas Wasser, bevor Sie hier noch den Erstickungstod sterben?", fragte Snape. Harry presste die Lippen zusammen und schüttelte den Kopf. Das Letzte, was er jetzt wollte, war, dass Snape noch näher kam oder gar um ihn herum zum Wasserhahn ging. Seine Finger zerdrückten die Pflanze, die sie gerade umfassten.

„Sie sollen die Blüten entfernen, nicht den Stiel zerdrücken." Snape's Stimme wurde gefährlich leise. „Können Sie sich nicht einmal die einfachsten Dinge merken? Würden Sie zusätzlich gern einen Aufsatz schreiben, zum Thema: ‚Wie ich mit Trankzutaten umgehe?'"

Harry schüttelte erneut den Kopf und versuchte es mit Luft anhalten, aber sein Körper verlangte nach Atem. Schwindel erfasste ihn, die Welt verschwamm vor seinen Augen und sein Herz hämmerte so heftig gegen seinen Brustkorb, dass er glaubte, es müsse im nächsten Moment zerspringen.

„Oder wie wäre es mit einem Essay über die sachgemäße Verwendung von Gillyweed und Baumschlangenhaut? Sie werden ja sicherlich einen Grund dafür haben, warum Sie sich ausgerechnet so brennend für diese beiden Zutaten interessieren."

Harry's Hinterkopf schlug gegen die Lehne seines Stuhls, bevor sein Körper erschlaffte und wie eine Stoffpuppe in sich zusammensank. Zum erstenmal fielen ihm die Maserungen an der Zimmerdecke auf.

„Dann ist es also beschlossen. Sechs Zoll Pergament. Nachdem Sie hier mit ihrer Arbeit fertig sind," schnarrte Snape, drehte sich auf dem Absatz herum und rauschte mit wehenden Roben zur Tür hinaus.

Bestimmt stammten die Maserungen von dem Rauch aus den ganzen Kesseln. Eigentlich ein ganz hübsches Muster, wenn man es genauer betrachtete.

* * *

**Amicus Draconis – 2nd Cycle: Cycle of the Snake – Part 16: That I Must Love a Loathéd Enemy**

**_XIII. Die Hohepriesterin_**

_Der zweite Schritt auf der Reise des Narren. Üblicherweise wird angenommen, dass die Hohepriesterin eine sexuelle Komponente besitzt, in meinen Augen ist dies jedoch Humbug. Die Farbe Hellblau ist eine äußerst keusche Farbe und wird im europäischen Raum oftmals mit der Gottesmutter Maria in Verbindung gebracht, der natürlichen Nachfolgerin von älteren weiblichen Gottheiten. So steht die Hohepriesterin für das weibliche Prinzip, für eine Art Übermutter und bildet somit ein Gegenstück zum Magier, dem Übervater. Eine liebende Mutter, die unserem Narren nachwinkt, als er aus der Tür tritt, und dabei jämmerlich in ihr Taschentuch trompetet. _

_Wie humoristisch, dass der dritte Buchstabe des Alphabets, Gimel, auch gleichzeitig Kamel bedeutet. _

_Auch wenn das Kamel in alten Zeiten sicherlich eine sehr positive Konnotation besaß._

_Die Hohepriesterin steht für den Weg von Kether nach Tiphareth, eine Verbindung, die sentimentalere Geister als Brücke zwischen Kopf und Herz bezeichnen würden. Ihr Planet ist der Mond, der in vielerlei Kulturen mit diversen Göttinnen und weiblichen Mysterien in Verbindung gebracht wird. _

_Eine weibliche Figur also, die den reisenden Helden mit nützlichem Wissen und höherer Weisheit anleiten soll. Wer wäre für eine solche Rolle geeigneter, als eine Lehrerin? Minerva McGonagall agiert zwar vorzugsweise mit ihrem angeblich logischen Verstand, anstatt mit empathischer Spiritualität, aber für die meisten Frauen ist Logik ohnehin ein sehr dehnbarer Begriff. _

**_Amicus Draconis - 2. Zyklus: Zyklus der Schlange – Teil 16: Dass ich muss lieben den verhassten Feind_**

**Tsuzuku...**


	7. 16: That I Must Love a Loathéd Enemy B

_**Author's Note**_: Bevor du mit dem Anfang dieses Kapitels beginnst, überprüfe am besten, ob du das vorherige Kapitel auch zu Ende gelesen hast. Die drei letzten Szenen (ab April 23rd, 1995) sind neu.

Amicus Draconis wurde am 8. Januar 2013 zum letztenmal geupdated. Genaueres zu den Updates findet ihr entweder in meinem Animexx-Weblog oder in der Yahoo Group zu dieser Geschichte.

Dieses Kapitel ist noch nicht abgeschlossen, sondern wird mit weiteren Szenen ergänzt.

* * *

**Amicus Draconis – 2nd Cycle: Cycle of the Snake – Part 16: That I Must Love a Loathéd Enemy  
**

**_XIII. Die Hohepriesterin_**

_Der zweite Schritt auf der Reise des Narren. Üblicherweise wird angenommen, dass die Hohepriesterin eine sexuelle Komponente besitzt, in meinen Augen ist dies jedoch Humbug. Die Farbe Hellblau ist eine äußerst keusche Farbe und wird im europäischen Raum oftmals mit der Gottesmutter Maria in Verbindung gebracht, der natürlichen Nachfolgerin von älteren weiblichen Gottheiten. So steht die Hohepriesterin für das weibliche Prinzip, für eine Art Übermutter und bildet somit ein Gegenstück zum Magier, dem Übervater. Eine liebende Mutter, die unserem Narren nachwinkt, als er aus der Tür tritt, und dabei jämmerlich in ihr Taschentuch trompetet. _

_Wie humoristisch, dass der dritte Buchstabe des Alphabets, Gimel, auch gleichzeitig Kamel bedeutet. _

_Auch wenn das Kamel in alten Zeiten sicherlich eine sehr positive Konnotation besaß._

_Die Hohepriesterin steht für den Weg von Kether nach Tiphareth, eine Verbindung, die sentimentalere Geister als Brücke zwischen Kopf und Herz bezeichnen würden. Ihr Planet ist der Mond, der in vielerlei Kulturen mit diversen Göttinnen und weiblichen Mysterien in Verbindung gebracht wird. _

_Eine weibliche Figur also, die den reisenden Helden mit nützlichem Wissen und höherer Weisheit anleiten soll. Wer wäre für eine solche Rolle geeigneter, als eine Lehrerin? Minerva McGonagall agiert zwar vorzugsweise mit ihrem angeblich logischen Verstand, anstatt mit empathischer Spiritualität, aber für die meisten Frauen ist Logik ohnehin ein sehr dehnbarer Begriff. _

**_Amicus Draconis - 2. Zyklus: Zyklus der Schlange – Teil 16: Dass ich muss lieben den verhassten Feind_**

**Tsuzuku...**


End file.
